Tales from the Mountain
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: The companion piece to A Tale to Tell. This story will follow Inara, Thorin, and their family while living in Erebor. It will eventually go through the events of the LOTR. The LOTR events begin at Chapter 30. If you want to skip to the LOTR events you can. But I really do recommend that you start from Chapter 1.
1. First Birthday

**I really should be working on my final paper for my English class. However, writing about different burial rituals of different cultures is putting me into a sad mood. So to cheer up myself, and all of you who have red or reviewed A Tale to Tell, here is the first chapter of the companion story.**

 **In this first chapter we will see that the celebration of Frerin and Durin's first birthday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

* * *

The dwarf kingdom of Erebor is abuzz with excitement. Its inhabitants are all excited about the celebration that will be taking place this evening. For today is the celebration of the royal twin's First Birthday. As a custom of old, the first birthday of any royal child is treated like a holiday. With presents given to the royal child from anyone who wishes the child well, which in this case nearly every inhabitant of Erebor will be sending gifts and well wishes.

In preparation for the big celebration, the large main dining hall is being decorated by the none other than the queen.

"Where would you like this banner to go, my lady?" Skuld asks holding one of the many royal banners that will be placed in the hall.

Inara, the queen of Erebor, looks up from her place at the head table. Her dark brown hair hangs loose, except for the two braids that her husband had placed in her hair over a year ago. She is wearing a dress made of blue silk, with a silver bodice that is low cut in the bust. If someone from her world saw what she was wearing they would think she is from the 1770s. In the queens arms she hold one of the birthday boys, Durin. His twin brother, Frerin, is with his father at a council meeting.

"Anywhere will do, Skuld." Inara replies before reaching for another cram for Durin to chew on. Both of the twins have been teething like crazy, and Durin has two teeth more than Frerin. Durin takes the cram from his mother, and begins to chew on it like a possessed dwarfling.

Tauriel comes out of the shadows from the left side of the hall. Her presence in Erebor is tolerated only because the queen has placed the she-elf as head of the queen's royal guard.

"How did training the new recruits go?" Inara asks Tauriel.

"It went well. Though I am not sure why you only wish to have six guards." Tauriel says to Inara before the little boy in the queens' lap looks at the elf. Tauriel gives the boy a smile, and the lad is quick to give one back.

"You know why I asked you to take the position, and why I am having you train the recruits." Inara gives Tauriel a knowing grin. All of it is a cover of sorts. Kili had petitioned Thorin into allowing Tauriel to live in Erebor, but he refused it. So, Inara devised a plan to have Tauriel as a personal guard. So after not allowing Thorin to touch her for almost two months when he refused her idea, Inara decided to have her own royal guards. Thorin readily agreed to it since Inara made it clear that she would force him to sleep in the spare bedroom, and not have intimate things if he didn't.

"I am happy to be here, but I feel like my talent is being wasted." Tauriel says with a kind of sadness to her voice.

"Well you can help us decorate." Dis tells the elf as she sets down another crate with more banners in it. Dis pulls out a large, embroidered banner that shows the royal line of Erebor. "I have added my sons and you with your children."

Both Tauriel and Inara look at the magnificent looking banner. Thorin's name now has a short line next to his name and Inara's name sits on the other side of the line. Another line comes down from the horizontal line, and branches out to show Aliena, Frerin, and Durin's names under their parents.

"It is beautiful, Dis. Please hang it where ever you wish." Inara tells Dis.

Dis takes the banner, and looks at Tauriel. "I am going to need your height to be able to get this where I would like to put it."

"I would be honored." Tauriel tells Dis, and the two ladies go behind the head table to hang in directly behind the royal family's table.

In another part of the mountain a certain pair of brothers are making their way back from the training grounds. Both of the brothers have sweat covered shirts, and in the arms of the oldest is the king and queens other son.

"I can't wait to see how Inara and mother have decorated the halls. I wonder what kind of food will be served." Kili says to his older brother as he looks at a sleeping Frerin.

"I am sure it will be a great party, Kili." Fili says quietly so that he doesn't wake the child in his arms.

"I wonder if Tauriel is with them. She is grateful that Inara has given her a place here in Erebor. Especially after Thorin's first rejection of the idea."

"That is because Inara knows that you and Tauriel have feelings for each other. She didn't want to see our family ripped apart if Tauriel was sent away. You would have followed after her if she was."

Kili's face turns a little red with embarrassment at being found out. Yes, he loved Tauriel and he is hoping to eventually gain Dis and Thorin's permission to court her. However, he fears that Tauriel will say no to him.

The brothers keep heading towards the King's family halls to get cleaned up.

Down in the large main kitchen of Erebor, two brothers and a cousin are helping a little girl bake a cake.

"What do we add in next?" Aliena asks the round red-headed dwarf.

"Patience little lass, or your cake will not turn out right." Bombur says with a knowing smile. He places some milk and eggs next to a bowl that already has flour, baking soda, and baking powder in it.

"You know the lass has no patience. Just like her papa, that one is." Bofur says from his chair at the table. He and Bifur are carving a set of blocks with Khuzdul letters on each block. These will be their gifts to the little princes.

Bombur measures out the milk and allows Aliena to pour it into the bowl. He then cracks the eggs before adding them as well. Helping Aliena to hold the spoon, the two of them stir the ingredients together.

In the council room, Thorin sits and listens to a few of the council members argue about Fili needing to settle down. He glances over to Balin, who can only give Thorin a look. This has been one of the things that Thorin has been trying to put off since he and Inara were crowned.

"Perhaps this matter can wait till another time." Balin says to the council.

"I agree." Thorin says as he rises up from his seat. "We will discuss this at a different time. Now, if you will excuse me. I have my son's first birthday celebration to attend." Thorin walks away from the council members, and leaves the council room.

Dwalin was waiting for Thorin outside the door. "That took a while. They still want Fili to choose a dwarf bride?"

"That they do." Thorin answers Dwalin. "I will not subject Fili to an arranged marriage to please the council. I was able to find my One, and I would not keep Fili from finding his."

The two dwarves begin to walk down the hallway, and are soon joined by Balin.

"They aren't happy with how lightly you are treating this issue, Thorin." Balin says to the king.

"They are never happy unless they are meddling with other people's lives." Dwalin says to his brother.

"I agree, but you know that something dark is coming brother. Everyone can sense it, even our queen is worried."

"Balin, you know that the people of Erebor love and respect their queen." Thorin says. "Most would sacrifice themselves before seeing any harm befall upon her."

"I know this, Thorin. But Inara has always sensed the darkness. More and more she is feeling its power grow. Even Gandalf is sensing it now." Balin replies to Thorin.

"We will talk of this another day, Balin. For today I just want to spend time with my family." Thorin says as he hurries his way home to change before the party.

Thorin runs into his nephews and Frerin in the King's family halls.

"Running late as well?" the king asks his nephews as he passes them on the staircase.

"Kind of, uncle. Should we get little Frerin ready as well?" Fili asks from at the top of the stairs.

"No I will get him ready. It is a good thing Inara took Durin with her today. Mahal knows that she will have him already dressed up." Thorin says as he reaches for his son.

Frerin gives a babble of delight at seeing his father, and is trying to wiggle his way out of his uncle's arm in an attempt to reach his father.

"Easy there, little warrior. I don't need to be dropping you down the stairs." Fili says struggling to keep the little boy from falling.

"It wouldn't be the first time he fell down." Thorin says as he takes his son in his arms. "Just last week I caught the lad climbing out of his crib. He fell of course, but no serious harm was done." Thorin places a kiss on his sons head, and Frerin takes the chance to head butt his father's chin. However, Thorin backed his head away just in time to miss being hit.

"Violent little guy isn't he?" Kili says as he comes out of the hallway that leads down to the apartment that he is still carving out as his own.

Fili decided a while ago that he would take Thrain's old family apartment, and would make changes to it. Whereas Kili was carving out his own apartment in the hallway that Fili would be living in. Thorin had given Dis their grandfather's old family apartment, which she was now having re-carved to fit her own taste. The king had decided that he wanted to carve out his family's apartment with help from some of the company. He didn't want to be reminded of the past, and Inara's ideas on how it should look were used in the construction.

"Only after he has seen a sparring match." Thorin answered. "You two should be on your way down to the celebration."

"Would you like us to wait for you?" Kili asks as Fili walks down the stairs.

"We will be down there momentarily." Thorin replies before heading towards his family's apartment.

Thorin enters the apartment, and walks into his bedroom. He finds that Inara has laid out his clothes and Frerin's clothes for the celebration on the bed. For Thorin, Inara had set out a black tunic with a dark blue over shirt trimmed with his emblem, in silver, around the edges. Black pants had been laid out next to the shirts. For Frerin, there is a similar outfit that is almost a true match of his father's outfit.

"Your amad thinks of everything." Thorin whispers to his son, and the boy babbles in reply. "Best we should be getting ready then."

Dwarves are starting to enter the main dining hall when Thorin arrives with Frerin in his arms. Inara sees them arrive, and waves them over to where she is sitting at the head table. Durin is fast asleep in her arms, but Thorin can see that the boy's outfit matches Frerin's.

"Someone is tired." Thorin says to his queen as he moves to sit down in his chair at the table.

"He has been helping with the decorations. Or should I say, trying to crawl away with them." Inara chuckles to her husband. "Hello my little boy." She says to Frerin who is happily babbling away in his father's arms.

Most of the dwarves who have arrived are placing the gifts for the small princes onto a table that sits off to the left side of the hall, by the royal entrance door. More dwarves make their way in, as others find themselves seats at the many tables that have been placed in the hall.

Fili steps forward from the table, to address the multitudes.

"The royal house of Erebor would like to welcome you all to the first birthday celebration of the princes Frerin and Durin." Fili says as he projects his voice so that it echoes across the hall.

Thorin stands up with Frerin in his arms, and shouts. "Let the feast begin."

The kitchen dwarves and a few servants bring in platter after platter of food into the hall. Along with several kegs of ale and wine. The feast goes off without a hitch, and after several hours of celebration the royal family takes their leave.

Once back in the royal family halls, Thorin and his family and friends have their own gift opening for the boys. By this time, Durin is wide awake and crawling all over the floor of the living area of the main family area. Frerin is not too far away from Durin, but is more comfortable with pulling himself up using the furniture.

"This here is for the lads from the three of us." Bofur says as he hands a medium sized box to Inara.

The queen opens the box and sees that there are building blocks with letters on them. "It is a perfect gift. Thank you Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur."

She dumps the blocks onto the floor and soon the two boys have crawled their way to their new toys.

"This is from me, for when they are a little older." Dwalin says as he hands the presents to Thorin. A set of wooden swords appear once Thorin pulls away the fabric that was wrapped around them.

"Thank you." Thorin says with a grin on his face.

"Already planning to start combat training?" Inara asks Dwalin with a knowing smirk on her face. He was already training Aliena in using short daggers.

"Of course. They will be fine warriors when they are old enough. Maybe even beat their two cousins in a sparring match." Dwalin says with a teasing tone.

"Hey!" both Fili and Kili say in response to Dwalin's teasing.

"Here a gift from me and Ori." Balin says as he hands a small box to Inara.

Inside the box are a few books with children's stories that have been translated from Khuzdul into Westron.

"Thank you, so much." Inara says to both Balin and Ori.

"Ours next." Gloin says and receives a thump on the chest from his wife Skuld.

Thorin opens up the gift and sees some nicely crafted bracelets and bracers. "Thank you, both."

"Oin was the one who thought of them. All Gloin wanted to do was add more gold to the princes bank accounts." Skuld says as her husband gives her a look.

"Please tell Oin our thanks." Inara says and both give a small bow.

Aliena steps forwards from her place. "My present to them is on the table." She says softly. "I didn't know what to get them, so Bombur helped me bake a cake."

"I am sure it is a fine cake." Thorin says to her, and pulls her close to give her a hug.

"It will taste wonderful, Aliena." Inara says as he too pulls the girl into a hug.

The gift giving continues with Dori and Nori giving the princes their own traveling cloaks. Dis gives them some clothes that she and her ladies have been putting together for the boys. Fili gives the boys each a ball that he purchased the last time he was in Dale. Kili and Tauriel had made little practice dummies for when the young princes are old enough to practice their battle skills.

After eating some of the delicious cake that Aliena had made, everyone was soon saying goodnight and heading off to bed.

* * *

 **There is the first of many chapters to come for this companion piece. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Selene**

 **The next chapter: Kili does something rather drastic. Fili tries his hand at courting. While Thorin loses his sons while watching them.**


	2. You Did What?

**Hello Sweeties. I seem to be free of homework today. So I am giving you all a lovely new chapter. We will be seeing Kili doing something very drastic. Fili attempts to go courting. And Thorin somehow loses his sons.**

 **Takes place 57 years before the LOTR events.**

 **Frerin & Durin at 2 ½. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

* * *

Fili is pacing back and forth by the gates of Erebor waiting for Inara to arrive with their ponies. Just a few days ago the council had decreed that if he did not start a courtship that they would find a dwarrowdam for him. His uncle had been trying to hold the council back, but it wasn't enough. For the council was becoming impatient at the king's heir for not taking interest in securing a beneficial match. It was Inara who came to his rescue. She had given the council a strong argument, and so he has been given six months to start a courtship.

"You are going to wear a hole into the floor if you keep pacing like that." Inara says as she approaches with two painted ponies. Looking at the woman you wouldn't suspect her of being the Queen of Erebor. She is wearing a green blouse with a brown vest. A brown skirt of court length billows as she walks to reveal black pants from the two thigh high slits in the front. Her soft black boots barely make a sound as she walks.

"Sorry. I am just a bit nervous is all." Fili replies as Inara hands him the reins to the smaller of the two ponies.

"You shouldn't be. But then again, with a council trying to pressure you into a courtship will do that to you. Are you sure you want to ask Bard if you can court Sigrid?" Inara asks as she climbs up onto her pony's saddle; making sure there is one leg on each side.

"I have been corresponding with Sigrid since after the battle. I know that she is still young in the years of men." Fili answers as he pulls himself up onto his pony.

"Very young if I remember. She was fifteen at the time of the battle. So that must mean that she is sixteen, almost seventeen." Inara looks over at Fili before continuing. "To some, she may be too young for you. I know that you are the equivalent of a twenty-eight year old, possibly thirty, to the race of men. Some may see you attempting to court her as cradle robbing."

"That is not my intention, this cradle robbing as you put it." Fili responds with a hint of frustration. "We simply relate to each other since we are both the oldest children in our families."

"No need to get all angry at me. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want." Inara says as she signals her pony to start moving to a slow trot.

Fili follows suit, and can hear no less than eight other ponies following after. Turning to look over his shoulder, he can see that his uncle has sent some of the best officers from Erebor's army. When it came to Thorin protecting Inara, he knows no limits.

As his pony catches up with Inara's Fili speaks. "I am not sure where a courtship with Sigrid will lead to, but I am willing to wait till she is of an older age before I take her to a marriage bed."

"That is one thing that you will have to explain to Bard. If you wish, I will try to add it in when negotiating the courtship contract." Inara states.

"You know, maybe the age difference won't be so bad. I mean look at you and uncle. In the race of man, uncle can pass for being in his early to mid-forties. How old are you, Inara?" Fili chuckles as Inara glares at him.

The rest of the ride to Dale was spent in silence.

 **Somewhere on the Northern outside slopes of Erebor...**

"Kili, where are we going?" Tauriel asks as the dwarf holding her hand leads her to who knows where.

"Just wait and see. You are going to love it Tauriel." Kili tugs on Tauriels' hand to try and get her to move faster. He had been looking for the perfect spot, and Inara had told Kili of a place that she and Aliena had been earlier this week. Bless Inara for helping him plan all of this. For today was the day that Kili was going to ask Tauriel if he may place a courtship braid in her long red hair.

Earlier today, Inara had helped Kili pack a basket with a blanket and some food. Kili last week had finished making a few of the beards that he was planning to place in the braid. One was a silver bead with the emblem of the Durin line. A few of the others were made of green emeralds or wood from Mirkwood. He is worried that Tauriel will not accept the braid, but Inara has encouraged him to try anyways.

So here he is, leading his love up the Northern slopes of the mountain to an isolated spot full of saplings and blooming flowers. He knew that Tauriel was no longer welcome into Mirkwood, so maybe this little spot will become her own little forest.

As they reached their destination, Tauriel let out a gasp at the sight of the new growth.

"Kili. It is beautiful. How did you find this place?" She asks him, letting go of his hand to go and explore the small area.

"It was Inara who told me of this place, actually. Kind of her suggestion that I bring you here for a picnic." Kili fumbles about with the basket in his hand as he searches for the blanket. "Ah, here we go. A blanket to place on the ground for you." He sets down the basket onto the ground as he pulls out the blanket. He flaps in into the air in an attempt to help spread it out before placing it onto the ground.

"Kili, you didn't need to dirty the blanket for me. I have had to eat many meals while sitting on the ground." Tauriel says with a smile. Very thoughtful was her dwarf, if she could call him hers.

"Shall we have lunch?" Kili asks her as he takes the basket from the ground and brings it over to the blanket. He sets the basket in the middle of the blanket, and starts to remove the food. "Some bread, cheese, a few greens, some fruit, ah and some pastries for dessert."

Tauriel chuckles as she watches him set each of the food items onto the blanket.

"Are you going to come join me?" Kili asks her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Of course." Tauriel gives Kili a smile as she moves to sit on the blanket.

"You know, even after all of the eating out of doors that we did on the journey, none of it can compare to this." Kili says to her with his eyes giving her quite an intense look. He smirks as a slight blush creeps onto the she-elf's face.

The two eat in a companionable silence till Kili finally builds up the courage he needs. Tauriel had just taken a bite out of a yellow apple, and Kili watches as a small trickle of the juice makes its way down from her lips. Allowing his courage to merge with his recklessness Kili leans forwards and places a kiss where the juice ran down.

Feeling Kili's lips against her skin, Tauriel turns her head, and Kili brings his lips to meet with hers. The kiss starts out as a chaste one, but when neither one of them backs away Kili decides to try and deepen it. Soon their kiss becomes a heated one, and both of them can feel their hearts beating fiercely.

Neither one is sure who breaks the kiss, but when it ends it leaves both of them breathless.

"I have to ask you, Tauriel." Kili whispers against her lips.

"Ask me what?"

Kili backs away from Tauriel, and starts to feel his courage slip. Before he will allow it go, he asks her his question.

"MayIbraidyourhair?" Kili says so fast that Tauriel isn't sure what he just said.

"Slow down, and say it again Kili."

Kili takes a deep breath. "May I braid your hair?" Seeing her confusion he decides to explain. "It is a custom of ours that when we wish to court, or even marry, that a braid is placed in out intendeds' hair so that no other may try to claim them." Kili loses his confidence, and looks to the ground between them.

"So you wish to court me? Kili?" Tauriel whispers as she reaches out a hand to touch his cheek.

"I wish more than just to court you. I want to marry you. Right here, right now if I could." Kili says as he looks up from the ground, and looks right into her green eyes.

Seeing the love and honesty in her dwarfs' eyes, Tauriel does something rather reckless. She kisses Kili with every ounce of the love she has for him. It is enough to fuel both of them into action, and Kili soon find himself underneath his love.

 **In the halls of Erebor...**

Thorin is making his way through the halls of his kingdom, heading towards the library to pick up his daughter. Since Inara left with Fili earlier in the day, he found himself stuck with having to watch his two boys. He had been hoping to leave them with Dis, however he hasn't been able to find her. So here he is taking his boys with him to pick up Aliena from her lessons with Ori.

"Adad. Adad. Adad. Adad." Frerin keeps saying as he walks next to his father. The little boy swinging his joined hand with his fathers'.

Thorin's other hand is holding Durin's little hand, and the boy is absolutely quiet. Out of both of his sons, Durin is the most serious. A fact that Inara teases Thorin about constantly. When Durin does talk it is usually just a single word.

"Are you two going to behave when we see Master Ori and your sister?" Thorin asks the two boys.

"Yeah." Is all Durin says as they walk down the hallway.

"Frerin? Are you going to behave?"

"Uh huh. No bad." Frerin replies and gives his dad a grin.

It is a grin like this that has Thorin worried about what mischief his son is planning. Out of the boys, Frerin is still the most vocal, outgoing, and devious of the two.

They keep walking till they reach the doors to the library. Thorin lets go of Durins' hand, knowing that the boy isn't going to run off, to open the door.

"Papa!" Aliena shouts from her seat at one of the tables. Plenty of 'Shhhs' are heard coming from the other patrons.

Making sure both boys are still near him, Thorin makes his way over to the table. "How are your lessons coming?" he asks as he glances at what appears to be letters on the parchment.

"She is making some progress, Thorin." Ori says as he comes over to greet his king. "We have been working on our writing in Westron today. However, she is more concerned with her fighting lessons."

"I got to be tough if I want to kick some Orc butt." Aliena says with a smile on her face.

Thorin raises an eyebrow at her statement. 'Looks like I will be needing to have a few words with Dwalin about his language around the lass.' Thorin thinks to himself.

"Are you just about ready to go for the day? Your mother won't be back with Fili for a few more hours, and Mahal knows where Kili or Dis are at today." Thorin moves to help Aliena place some of her work books into the small satchel that Bofur had bought for Aliena for her birthday.

"Papa. Where is Durin and Frerin?" Aliena asks Thorin as she glances about the library from her chair.

Thorin and Ori do quick glances about before they realize that the boys are no longer in their sights.

"Lu akraditu!" Is all Thorin says as he, Ori, and Aliena go in search of the two missing boys.

 **Meanwhile in Dale...**

"I am not sure what to say to your suit." Bard says as he looks at Fili from across the council table. Even though Bard has stepped up into the role of leader for the people, he still tries to down play it as much as he can.

Inara decides to step in since Fili is looking a little lost at the moment. "Let us be honest with each other, Bard. Fili can you please leave the room so that Bard and I may discuss this." She gives Fili an encouraging smile before the blonde dwarf lets out a huff and leaves.

Once Fili leaves the room Bard gives Inara a hard look. "I will not force my Sigrid into a political marriage. She is not some pawn in a game."

"I wouldn't expect her to be. However, you and I cannot ignore the fact that those two seem to have a connection. From what Fili tells me, it was Sigrid who began the correspondence between them. I could see in her letters that she worried about him months after the battle." Inara states as she watches Bard pour a glass of ale for the two of them.

"What you are asking for me to do is something that I am not inclined to do." Bard says as he hands Inara one of the filled glasses before sitting down. "You and Thorin have a daughter, yes? What would you say to the person who was seeking her hand when she isn't even twenty?"

"Knowing Thorin he would lock her away, but that is the nature of dwarves." Inara and Bard both chuckle before Inara continues. "Myself. I would tell her to follow her heart, but to also keep a level head. I would caution her of jumping into things too fast. As for her age, I am hoping that she will be nineteen before she seeks the company of any male."

"And what would you say to an age difference like that of my Sigrid and your kingdom's heir?" Bard asks me with a stern look.

"Well Thorin and I have a 175 year age difference. However if you went by appearances, he passes for a man in his forties, and I a woman of twenty six. Fili may be 87 in dwarf years, but if you were to try and figure a close age to that of man he would fit in at thirty. Maybe younger. I understand that you are hesitant to allow your seventeen year old daughter marry a man older than she. That is why Fili was the one who is asking for a longer courtship. That way she would be of a respectable age, say about twenty at the earliest. He does not wish to take her to a marriage bed before she is ready. To tell you the truth, I wish I had found a man like Fili instead of the man who forced himself upon me."

"So Aliena is not Thorin's natural daughter?" Bard asks Inara quizzically. He seems intrigued by the idea.

"No she isn't of blood, but Thorin has taken her in as if she truly is one of his own. Which to tell you the truth, is not something many males would do with a child not of their blood. Yet dwarves cherish children just as much as elves and men do." Inara allows some emotions to spill into her tone of voice. She hopes that Bard will see that she is truly looking out for the best interests of everyone involved.

Bard allows the information to sink in, and can see that Inara is truly being honest with him. Her eyes have a slight shine to them as she spoke of her own daughter. He lets out a sigh before giving her his final answer.

"A long courtship you say? Will Fili give his word not to rush Sigrid into the marriage bed before she is willing to?" Bard asks.

"You have my word as queen of Erebor. If I discover that Fili has pushed Sigrid into it before she is ready, I will scalp his hair on his head, and allow you to turn him into a eunuch if that is your desire." Inara says as she stands up and gives Bard a low, curtsey bow. Yes, she was one of those who watched the Tudor's TV Series on Showtime.

"Then I give my permission for Fili to court Sigrid, but the final say is hers and hers alone." Bard says in a hard tone of voice.

"I thank you on behalf of Fili and the kingdom of Erebor." Inara says as she rises up from her curtsied bow.

She leaves Bard's council room, and finds Fili pacing the hallway just down a ways. Once he sees Inara approach, he feels as though his heart will stop beating.

"Well? Did Bard agree?" Fili asks hesitantly.

"He did. You, my boy, are now to ask Sigrid for permission to court. And if you push her into any hanky-panky before marriage I will see to it personally that you will lose all of that pretty blonde hair of yours. Oh, and Bard has permission to turn you into a eunuch once Thorin and I are done beating your ass. Is that clear?" Inara says, adding a harsh tone to the latter part.

Fili gives a gulp before squeaking out an answer. "Yes. Perfectly."

"Good. Now let us leave, I wish to see if the little hellions have drove their father crazy yet." Inara says, and both she and Fili have a good chuckle as they make their way down to the stables.

 **Back in Erebor...**

Dwalin was coming back inside after sparing with a few of the older, more experienced, recruits. As he headed back towards the armory, the sound of little footsteps catch his attention.

"Who's there?" Dwalin shouts out.

A giggle is given in response, and the footsteps scurry away. The sound echoes off of the walls. Having an idea on what is causing the noise, Dwalin chases after it. As he rounds the corner of the hallway, he sees the small body of a child with dark hair go running into the armory. Still chasing after the child, Dwalin has an idea on whose child it is.

As he hurries into the armory, Dwalin closes the door so the little scamp can't escape.

"Right laddie, you best come out or your Adad will not be pleased with ya." Dwalin says as he stands perfectly still in front of the closed door.

"No hafta." Comes the little voice of the boy.

"Really now. You want to play hard to get do you? I am not one to play those games with, laddie. You best get yourself over here. Now." Dwalin says as he starts to lose patience with his king's son.

"No. Play hide seek." The voice comes again.

Dwalin lets out a growl before beginning his search for the wayward boy. "Your parents are going to owe me big time for this." He growls out as moves along the rows of spears and swords.

In another part of Erebor, another little wayward boy is wandering the halls. Originally the boy was searching for his twin, but somehow the boy got lost. As he wandered the unknown halls, the boy stumbles upon a door which is cracked open. Curiosity gets the better of him, and the boy enters the room.

What the boy doesn't realize is that after he entered the room, his aunt had come around the corner of the hallway. Dis looks up from her musings, and sees that the door to the temple of Mahal is open. Normally the door is closed, and for it to be left open is a very odd thing. She enters the temple area, and lets out a gasp at what she sees.

"Just how did you get in here, Durin?" Dis asks as she walks slowly towards the boy.

Durin, who is standing before the altar table, turns to look at his aunt approaching. What has caught the boy's eye isn't one of the statues on the table, but one of the others that is carved into a pillar a few feet away from the altar. The boy points to the statute before asking his aunt a question.

"Who dat?" Durin asks Dis with confusion written all over his face.

Dis kneels down next to Durin before looking up at the statute. She took a deep breath before answering her nephew's question. "That would be Durin the Deathless. He is the father of the Longbeard clan. Our family is one of his many decedents."

The little boy gives Dis a scowl that looks so like his father's. Durin looks back at the statute and whispers very softly. "That is me."

Dis hears Durin's whisper and gives a slight chuckle. Yes she believes in the reincarnation of Durin the Deathless, but already rumors spoke of her brother as being the reincarnation. "You share the same name as Durin the Deathless and his blood runs through you. Other than that, you are not him. Come now miz kandith. Let us get you back to your Adad. He must be worried about you."

Dis takes a hold of Durins' little hand and leads him out of the temple. As they walk the halls hand in hand, the two can hear the little giggling of a child. Followed by the growls of an adult. Coming around a corner is Dwalin with a wiggling Frerin in his grasp.

"Mi targê! Will you hold still boy!" Dwalin growls out as he tries to keep his hold on Frerin.

"Dwalin. I am surprised that my brother let you babysit for him." Dis says with a chuckle at seeing Dwalin become frustrated.

"I wasn't. I found this little azaghâl in the armory all by himself. I have no idea where Thorin could be." Dwalin says

"No Adad. No Adad." Frerin says as he keeps wiggling against the hold Dwalin has the boy in.

Dis chuckles as Frerin's antics before looking down at Durin. The little boy was giving his older brother a severe look.

"Well, we best get these two back to their parents then." Dis says to Dwalin. "And don't try to talk your way out of helping me with the two boys." She starts to walk away with Durin still holding her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dwalin growls softly before whispering to the wiggling child. "Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund."

Frerin stops his wiggling and gives Dwalin a glare that Inara would be very proud of.

Thorin and Ori had looked all over the library, and now had some of the servants searching everywhere for the twins. The twins had been missing all afternoon, and it was now coming up on the early evening hours. Inara and Fili should be back at any time now, and Thorin has no idea how he is going to explain this to his yâsith. He was now searching the halls, and that is where one of the servants finds him.

"My king." Mari, one of the female servants, says as she approaches the king.

"Have you found the boys?" Thorin asks with his voice full of worry.

"No my king. But the queen and your heir are approaching the main gates." Mari backs away slowly, before running away.

Thorin mutters a few choice words before running towards the main gates. Inara is going to kill him when she finds out. As he gets closer to the gates, he can see Inara climb down from her pony. He slows down his running to a fast walk and embraces her.

"I wasn't gone that long, Thorin." Inara says with a chuckle.

Fili watches his uncle hold Inara close, but he gets a feeling that something is off. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

Thorin releases Inara from their embrace and takes a step back. Just as he is about to say something a duo of giggles echoes through the entrance hall.

"My boys!" Inara says with a smile on her face as she walks past Thorin to be greeted by her sons.

Dis lets go of Durin's hand and the little boy can't seem to run fast enough into his mother's waiting arms. Dwalin, however, doesn't release Frerin, and the boy shouts out for his adad. Thorin walks over to Dwalin and takes his son from his friend's arms.

"You owe me. Big time." Dwalin whispers to Thorin.

Now that his boys are back, Thorin decides to ask Fili how the negotiations for courtship went. Yet before he can ask his nephew, another duo enters through the gates.

"Where have you two been?" Thorin asks.

Kili and Tauriel stop where they are, and both look like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Just went for a walk, Thorin." Kili replies with a shaky voice.

Inara glances over to the pair and starts to chuckle. Looks like Kili did more than just place a courting braid in Tauriel's hair. "Are you sure about that Kili?" she asks with a grin on her face.

"Uhhh. Yesh." Kili answers, but his loss of confidence becomes very apparent. "I am going to supper. Tauriel are you hungry?"

"Very." Tauriel replies.

As Kili and Tauriel walk past the group, both Fili and Inara notice that there is not one but two braids in Tauriel's hair. The queen and heir get large grins on their faces.

"Tauriel. Should I be calling you my sister now that you are married to my brother?" Fili asks, and watches as the two come to a dead stop.

"What!" Thorin shouts for all to hear.

Kili quickly turns around, and says with pride in his voice. "Tauriel is my yâsith as of this afternoon." Then grabs his wife's hand, and both go running towards the dining halls.

Thorin's face has a deep set scowl, and Inara can't help but laugh at her husband. "Looks like Kili did the same thing you did Thorin."

That night Thorin's voice could be heard throughout all the halls of Erebor. Kili was going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

 **Translation for what Dwalin says to Frerin:**

Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund - You will taste my knuckle soon. (You're going to get a beating soon.)

 **In the context that I wrote this is in future sense, not here and now. It is more like a threat. So I hope you all like this chapter. I had fun writing it. Especially the part of the missing boys.**

 **Cookies to those who can point out the use of certain lines from the Hobbit movies. (Hint: Certain characters are saying lines that another character used.)**

 **Reviews are welcome. Including the negative kind.**

 **Selene**

 **In the next chapter we will see some correspondence letters between Bilbo and Inara.**


	3. Letters Between Friends

**Sorry for a long awaited update. Between college, work, and my grandfather being in the hospital it has been hard to find time to work on this story. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you all till the next one.**

 **One a side note, the italics font style represents the "written" letters between Bilbo and Inara. Since I can't get this site to accept a different style of font this will have to do.**

 **Another note, I understand that some of my readers are a bit confused as to the "time frame" between these little snippets and the LOTR series. Even though the quest for Erebor started 60 years before the LOTR, I am starting the 60 year countdown after the quest. I understand that for those die-hard fans of Tolkien's works that this might cause you to be upset. For that I will apologize, yet I need the "extra" time to help make sure that some of the Hobbit characters' children might be old enough to join in the LOTR events.**

 **56 ½ till LOTR.**

 **Frerin & Durin are 3 ½ years old. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, or its characters.**

* * *

 _Dear Bilbo,_

 _It has been too long since our last correspondence. How sad that I have neglected writing to you for a year. Things here are changing rapidly that Thorin is having a hard time adjusting to it all. It looks to be a harsh winter this year, but all of us here are hopeful that it will go by quickly. The autumn air has begun to chill early compared to last year. We were spoiled with the warm temperatures so late in autumn last year._

 _This morning Tauriel came to me asking about how my pregnancy with the twins progressed. When I asked her about the sudden curiosity, she told me that she was possibly with child. Of course I called for Oin, and he did confirm it. Kili has yet to be told of his impending fatherhood, so I will have to write to you again after he is told._

 _Fili has been busy as well with his own courtship with the lady Sigrid. Your eyes are not deceiving you, Bilbo. Our Fili has his eyes set on Bard's oldest daughter. It has been about a year now that they have courted, and come this spring, Sigrid and Fili will be formally engaged. Their wedding is to take place on Mid-Summer's Eve just outside of Erebor's main gates. It took a while, but I was able to convince Thorin and Bard that this location would work to everyone's interest._

 _This leads me to my own stubborn dwarf. I love Thorin with all of my heart, but there are days where when I just want to beat him senseless. Our twins boys have started their education a little early than most dwarflings. Mostly at the behest of their father. They spend only a portion of their afternoons with Balin and Ori for their studies. Because of this, Dis has decided to educate Aliena into becoming a "proper lady" in the afternoons. Dis had no idea just how much of an influence Dwalin has been on Aliena. I laugh at how Dis becomes flustered when Aliena uses a choice set of words during their lessons. Thorin has discussed with Dwalin about what is and isn't appropriate language to use during Aliena's combat lessons. However, Dwalin is well... Dwalin._

 _My duties as Queen Under the Mountain are few, and I am left idle most of the time. I keep busy helping Oin with some mid-wife duties in the Halls of Healing. Since I have become the head mid-wife, the dwarves haven't lost as many babes or mothers as they used to during childbirth. This has made the dwarves hold me in high regards; even more so than just being their queen. Once in a while I will help Bombur in the kitchens. I taught him how to make the most delicious waterfowl this side of Middle Earth. You will have to come and visit some time to taste it. I don't think I have ever seen waterfowl ate so quickly by any dwarf in Erebor till that supper._

 _Oh Bilbo, how much I miss your company, and Aliena does as well. I truly wish you would come and visit us. Perhaps with Fili and Sigrid's wedding you might be able to grace us with your presence._

 _Wishing you health and happiness,_

 _Inara_

 _Queen Under the Mountain_

* * *

Bilbo gives a few chuckles as he finishes reading the letter. Sitting on his bench that sits by the stairs that lead up to his house, Bilbo folds up the letter. He places it in the pocket of his jacket before letting out a few puffs from his pipe. His curly hair slightly bouncing from the cool autumn breeze.

The raven that delivered the letter was sitting on rock fence, nibbling away on a hard biscuit that Bilbo gave the bird.

"Good evening, Mr. Baggins." A blonde, curly haired hobbit says while walking by the gate.

"Good evening." Bilbo says kindly as he stands up. Making his way back to go inside his home, Bilbo ponders the idea of traveling. Sure it has been well over three years since he has seen his dwarf friends, but still a trip to Erebor would take some time. Especially to prepare for.

Walking over to his desk, Bilbo pulls out paper, ink, and a quill. He sits down and begins to write.

* * *

 _Inara, Queen Under the Mountain,_

 _I am most honored to have received a letter, and the invite, from you. You may rest assured that I will attempt to come to Fili and Sigrid's wedding. It was quite the shock when I saw it in your letter that Fili was courting. I will keep this letter short as I do not wish to overload the poor raven who will be carrying this back to you._

 _Give the company my regards and hopefully I will be seeing you all this coming summer._

 _Bilbo Baggins_

* * *

Inara smiles when she sees that Bilbo plans on coming to Erebor.

"Thank you Roac, for your service." Inara tells the raven as she places a few small bits of dried fruits, meat, and bread out for the bird.

Walking back through the main gates of Erebor, Inara pulls her fur cloak closer to her body. It is now mid-winter and the heavy, cold air has made its way into the mountain. By the main gates, the temperature is only a few degrees warmer than the outside air. Further into the mountain the temperature is warmer, about 50 degrees Fahrenheit.

Inara arrives back to the Royal Family Halls, and finds that no one is around. She takes off her fur cloak, and tosses it onto one of the many settees. Picking up the front part of her crimson dress's skirt, she makes her way towards her bedroom.

Upon entering her bedroom, a pair of large arms wrap themselves around her waist. The action doesn't startle her anymore, since she can tell by now who the person is.

"Where have you been?" A voice rumbles from behind her.

"Out. What are you doing here so early in the day?" Inara says as she turns around to face the male that is holding her.

Thorin tightens his grip as he gives his queen a very passionate kiss. "There are no more duties for today. So I am free to enjoy the afternoon with you."

"And what are you planning to do with me?" Inara asks in a cheeky voice. She watches as her husband's eyes go a shade darker in their blue color.

"Whatever I want."

Thorin and Inara are lying in their bed, with just a sheet covering from their waist downwards. Inara's body is pressed up against Thorin's side. One of his hands is moving up and down her lower back. His other hand is holding one of her hands to his chest. Their faces only a few inches from each other.

"I got a letter today from Bilbo." Inara says softly, not wanting to destroy the afterglow from their lovemaking.

"And what does our master burglar have to say?" Thorin asks. He still finds it hard to believe that this female from the race of men is his.

"Not much. He does plan on coming for Fili and Sigrid's wedding." Inara answers as she tries to play with the hair that sits underneath her hand on his chest.

"It will be nice to see our friend again." Thorin gives a little gasp, as Inara gives his chest a little scratch from her nails. "Careful woman, or you might not be able to walk straight for the next few days."

"Like that would be a bad thing?" Inara gives him a saucy grin.

Letting out a chuckle, Thorin moves so that Inara lays directly underneath him. He attacks her neck with kisses as Inara lets out a shriek of laughter that soon becomes a low moan.

"You seem to be insatiable today, my queen." Thorin says as he moves away from Inara's neck.

"I am not. How often are we left entirely on our own? No kids. No advisers. No family. Just us." Inara says before pulling her husband down for a sensual kiss that leads to more lovemaking.

* * *

 **So there is this chapter. Short and Sweet. Originally this chapter was going to be back and forth letters, but Inara and Thorin decided to take over things.**

 **In the next chapter, we will see Bilbo arriving about a month before Fili and Sigrid's wedding. Also we will see how Kili handles seeing Tauriel go through the birth process. So it should make for an interesting chapter.**

 **Selene**


	4. Welcome to Erebor

**Thank you to all the people reading this story, and its predecessor. Your follows, favorites, and reviews are all very much appreciated by me. More so today, due to the situation with my grandfather's declining health. While writing this chapter, I am sitting in his room at the "care facility" he has been placed in. Most of the nurses are weary of coming into the room while I am in here; but the nightshift CNA finds it sweet that I am here.**

 **All the years are a rough approximate. I round up to the nearest ¼, ½, ¾ or year mark. Example: 1 year and two months gets rounded up to 1 ¼ years old.**

 **Also, "high in the sky" means the noon hour.**

 **55 ¾ years till LOTR events.**

 **Aliena – 9 years old**

 **Frerin & Durin – 4 ¼ years old**

* * *

 **The Halls of Healing in Erebor...**

Normally the Halls of Healing are steady with incoming patients, but today is one of the few slow days where not a soul has entered. There are over 20 individual rooms that are used for the most severe injured patients, which the doors line the walls of the two halls. Then there is two large open halls that have more than 25 cots in each. Kind of like what one would see during an epidemic episode on old TV show. By the main entrance, there is an alcove which is attended by a healer. Behind the alcove is two rooms. One that holds all medical records, and the other which houses all of the supplies. Finally at the far end, of the second hall is a door which leads to a bathing area. The bathing area holds a small pool for therapeutic reasons, and several toilets.

In the supply room, Inara is humming to herself as she folds the clean linens that are used for the cots that the patients lay on. If there is one thing that she has pounded into the heads of the dwarven healers, is that cleanliness is needed to keep infections from spreading.

Oin enters the room, and watches Inara finish folding a towel. He smiles to himself as he watches her. 'No one would suspect this woman to be the Queen of Erebor.' He thinks to himself as he moves towards one of the shelves that house a few medicinal herbs.

"Let no one say that our Queen is afraid of hard work." Oin says out loud to announce his presence.

Inara stops folding another white linen, and gives Oin a smile.

"Why shouldn't I work hard? I am an able bodied person." Inara responds in a happy tone as she continues folding the linen. She places the now folded linen into the proper storage drawer.

"Aye. There may be some who think that you work too hard." Oin says with a chuckle.

"You speak of Thorin. Well, he has learned that I am not one to sit around idle all day long. Besides, how many babes have I helped bring into this world? How many dwarrowdams have survived the birthing bed since I have been the head mid-wife?" Inara places her hands on her hips, forcing the bodice of her light brown dress to tighten around her middle.

Oin gives Inara a knowing smirk. "And how long are you going to wait before you tell your husband of your condition? You can't be that far into it?"

"How did you..." Inara starts to ask, but Oin cuts her off.

"You have a healthy glow about your skin, and a little more pudge than you usually do in the middle. Congratulations on yet another royal pregnancy."

Inara gives a small laugh, before giving Oin a hug.

"You are the first person to know, besides me." Inara says to him as she lets him go from the hug. "I have been wanting to tell Thorin since I discovered it. With him being busy with the council, and me with my mid wife work there never seems to be time. We have been trying for almost two years now, and I could see the sadness in his eyes when my cycle would come."

Oin takes one of Inara's hands in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know our race has a difficult time getting pregnant. Our people live long, yet conception is hard for us. I thought it a miracle when we found out that you were pregnant. Especially after the battle. However, these things take time."

"Unless you are going at it like bunnies." Both Inara and Oin laugh at her statement. For they know that Inara was referencing Kili and Tauriel, and the multiple times someone has walked in on those two in the act.

Neither one heard the sound of the entrance door open as they laugh.

Dis can hear Inara's laughter coming from the supply room, and makes her way over to the doorway of the room.

"Ahem." Dis says loud enough to make her presence known.

"Dis, what brings you here?" Oin says as he steps away from Inara.

"I am here at the request of my brother to retrieve his wife."

"What does he need Dis?" Inara asks as she wipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"He needs you to come to the main gates, so that you are there to receive our guests." Dis says with a smile on her face. Oh yes, Dis can see the signs of pregnancy as well. Especially since she is also one of the mid-wives here in Erebor.

"I will be right there." Inara turns and bids Oin a good afternoon before leaving the Halls of Healing with Dis.

"Do you think that perhaps you should change before going to the gates?" Dis asks Inara as they walk arm in arm down the hallway.

"If it was a matter of the state then yes I would. But I don't want to be so formal with Bilbo and Gandalf. They are our friends, and I am sure that they will not care about what I am wearing." Inara replies, and the two begin to walk even faster through the hallways.

 **Main Gates of Erebor...**

"Where is your brother?" Thorin asks Fili while pacing back and forth just inside the main gates. He knows that Bilbo and Gandalf should be arriving any time now, and with Inara not beside him he is a bit agitated.

Fili, who is leaning up against one of the pillars, looks back towards the entrance hall before letting out a sign.

"Possibly with his yâsith. Mahal knows, that she could go into labor any time now. Or at least that is what Inara has been telling Kili. I wouldn't worry about him not coming. Bilbo and Gandalf will most likely understand the situation."

Thorin stops his pacing and lets out a loud sigh. Since finding out about his nephew expecting a child, he has become frustrated. He is happy with his two sons and Aliena, but there is a part of him that wishes that it was Inara that was with child. Thorin loves his family, but a small part of him wants his family to get bigger if possible.

"Still no sign of Gandalf and Bilbo?" Balin says as he approaches where Thorin and Fili are. His red robes billowing out due to the breeze coming through the open gates.

"Not yet." Fili replies, and watches his uncle step outside the gates.

"How is he laddie?" Balin asks Fili while nodding his head towards their king.

"Uncle is brooding again thanks to the impending birth of Kili and Tauriel's child. It would be a lot better if Inara was here. She has always been able to pull uncle out of his brooding mood. Has anyone been able to find her?"

Balin gives a slight shake of his head. "None of the servants have seen her since this morning. However, I sent Dwalin to see if Dis can find our wayward queen."

Fili looks back to where is uncle is now standing before speaking. "Have you noticed Inara behaving rather peculiar lately?"

"When hasn't she?" Balin places a hand on Fili's shoulder. "She is of the race of men. They are an interesting race to be sure. Yet our Queen does not behave or act like most of her race. She is a one of a kind."

"You two talking about me behind my back, again?" Inara's voice echoes in the hall.

Both turn to see Inara and Dis walking towards them. Dis is dressed in a deep green dress, while Inara is still in her plain looking, light brown dress.

"Shouldn't you be dressed more accordingly?" Thorin's voice echoes from just outside of the gates.

Inara walks to her husband, and gives him a kiss before responding. "This will be fine for now. I can always change into a fancier dress before dinner."

So the small group waits by the gates of Erebor for their hobbit and wizard to arrive.

 **On the road between Dale and the Gates of Erebor...**

The plains that lay between Dale and Erebor are green with life. Spring has been kind this year, and soon summer will be arriving. The sun is shining high in the sky, and there is a nice breeze that has a slight chill to it coming across the plains.

A large, grey stallion trudges up the winding path with a rider upon his back. His rider is none other than Gandalf the Grey. Alongside the stallion is a short, cream colored pony whose rider is looking very unsure of himself.

"I do believe this trip to the lonely mountain was shorter than my first one." Bilbo says as he tries to keep his pony from straying off the dirt road.

"That is because we didn't have any encounters with trolls, goblins, or orcs. As for going through Mirkwood, this time you weren't being held captive." Gandalf says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see everyone. Do you think I did the right thing by asking the Gamgees to keep an eye on my home? Mind you, I have known their family for a long time but still. I don't wish to come home, and find my things being auctioned off again."

Gandalf chuckles as he notices Bilbo's face get a sour look upon it. Bilbo had mentioned, several times, just how long it took him to reclaim many of the items that had been sold off.

They keep traveling up the dirt road till finally, the Gates of Erebor appear a few miles ahead of them. In front of the gates, both the hobbit and the wizard can see many figures standing outside. As they approach closer, Bilbo can make out Inara from the rest of the small crowd. Especially with the sun turning her hair a shade of brown with some red tint to it.

It only takes about an hour before the two finally get close enough to climb down from their steads.

"Welcome back to Erebor, Bilbo." Inara says as she moves to give the hobbit a hug after he climbs down from his pony.

"Hello again, Inara." Bilbo says before breaking the hug. "Where is Aliena and your twins? I thought that they would be out here with you."

"Alas, the twins are currently with Ori in the library for their lessons. Aliena is with Dwalin in the training grounds. But I am sure that once their lessons are done for the day, that you will see them." Thorin says as he greets his friend with a quick "man" hug.

"It is good to see you are well, Thorin." Bilbo says cheerfully. "Fili. Balin. Nice to see you two again."

"I agree, Bilbo." Balin says before giving Thorin a look.

"Where are my manners? Bilbo, I would like you to meet my sister. The lady Dis." Thorin says as he gently leads Bilbo towards where Dis is standing.

"Hello." Bilbo says to her. He is a bit shocked to see that she looks similar to Thorin.

"It is an honor to meet the hobbit who had enough courage to stand against my brother during his complication." Dis says to Bilbo, and watches her brothers' face fall into a frown at the mention of his "complication" during the siege of Erebor.

"Where is Kili?" Gandalf asks Inara while the two watch the verbal exchange between Thorin, Dis, and Bilbo.

"With Tauriel. I know nothing on how elves carry or birth babes, but by the look of her belly she could go into labor at any time." Inara says softly to the wizard.

"Well, we stopped by Rivendell on our journey here. Elrond was kind enough to have Lindir transpose one of their texts to Westron." Gandalf pulls out the medium size, not too thick book from his robes. He hands it to Inara. "This is a book that explains what you need to know about elves to help Tauriel. Elrond is looking forward to hearing about the child once it is born."

"I'm sure he is." Inara says with a smile on her face. As she is about to open the book, the sound of hurrying footsteps draws everyone's attention to the gate entrance.

Mari, one of the servants, appears at the gate looking disheveled. She looks at Inara, before speaking.

"You must come quickly my queen."

"What is it?" Thorin says with the even tone he uses to mask his worry.

"Prince Kili says it's time." Mari says quickly. "He is still in his chambers with his yâsith."

Inara and Dis move quickly to get inside. Dis darts away heading for the Halls of Healing to gather supplies. While Inara runs at a very fast pace towards their family halls. Not far behind Inara, Fili is running as well. He wants to be there to help support his brother.

Thorin, meanwhile, has Mari run off to help Dis bring supplies and Oin. Balin volunteers to notify Dwalin and Ori of what is occurring. Bilbo, Thorin, and Gandalf make their way towards the Royal Family Halls leaving the horse, pony, and luggage with two of the sentry guards.

"Wait up!" Fili shouts as he watches Inara open the main doors to their halls.

"Hurry up then." Inara says in an agitated voice as she tosses the book so that it lands on one of the lounge chairs sitting just inside.

Upon entering the shared living space, both of them see Kili pacing by the hallway that leads to his apartment.

"It took you long enough." Kili shouts at Inara as she comes up the stairs.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Inara asks as Kili leads her and Fili down the hallway.

"I don't know. She was mentioned last night that her back hurt. Then this morning she just stayed curled up in bed letting out a few moans." Kili says in a panicked voice as they come to the door that leads into his apartment.

Inara rushes past Kili, and heads into his bedroom. Laying in the middle of the bed, which is to the far right wall, is a curled up Tauriel. Inara approaches the bed, and places a hand on Tauriels' shoulder.

"Tauriel? I need you to speak to me please. How long have your contractions been lasting?" Inara says softly while glancing over the bed towards where Fili and Kili are standing. Both dwarves are in the doorway of the bedroom. Kili has a fearful expression on his face, while Fili is looking a bit pale.

"I am use to pain, but this hurts more than any wound I have ever had." Tauriel says with a groan.

"I am going to need to check you. Is that alright?" Inara asks.

Seeing Tauriel nod her head, Inara gestures for Kili to come towards the bed.

"I'll be in the hallway." Fili says as he rushes out of the room.

Both Inara and Kili chuckle at Fili.

"You know for the dwarf who has killed many orcs, he becomes very squeamish when it comes to childbirth." Inara says to Kili. "Kili, I am going to need you to help hold her up from behind her back. She can stay on the bed, but I need to be able to check down below."

"Okay. You are the head mid-wife, and what you say goes." Kili replies to Inara. "Come on, Amrâlimê. Inara needs to check you." He says softly to his wife as he moves her into position.

Tauriel lets out a loud, pain filled groan at the new position. Inara quickly checks on Tauriel's progress.

"Only another centimeter, and I would say that she will be ready to begin pushing." Inara says to Kili, but notices how Tauriel's face has gone a bit grey looking. "Tauriel? You okay?"

"It hurts to be in this position." Tauriel says and lets out another pain filled groan.

"Kili, you can let her go now. She needs to find a position that is comfortable for her." Inara says softly.

Kili does as Inara says, but stays on the bed. "What can I do to help her?" he asks with a shaky voice.

"Be there for her. Just having your presence is enough to keep her calm and comfortable." Inara stated.

There is a light knock on the main apartment door before it opens. A few seconds later, Dis appears in the doorway along with Oin.

"How is she holding up?" Oin says as Inara moves towards the pair.

"Rather well." Inara replies to the old dwarf.

"And Kili?" Dis asks as she looks past Inara towards the bed. Her son is running a hand through Tauriels' hair.

"He is a bit shaken up, which is surprising. When he was present at the twin's birth, he was all calm and collected. How's Fili?"

"He is fine. Out of my boys, I would have thought that Fili would be the one to be calm about all this." Dis says as she moves past Inara. She sets the basket of linens down by the foot of the bed, and speaks calmly to her youngest son.

"I think this might be a hard birth." Inara whispers into Oin's hearing horn.

"What makes you think that?" he asks quietly.

"She is curled up in a fetal position, and she says it hurts when she is placed in a seated position. We will need to be ready for any position she chooses to give birth in." Inara says as she reaches out to give the old dwarf's shoulder a squeeze.

"I will let the others know." Oin says as he walks back towards the apartment's door.

Another pain filled groan cuts into the air, and Tauriel's breathing is starting to become more pronounced. Inara makes her way towards the bed, and has Dis hold up Tauriel's right leg. Once the check is complete, Inara gives both Kili and Dis a look.

"Tauriel, your body is ready to give birth. Are you getting the sensation to push?" Inara says in a calm voice.

Dis moves off the bed, and begins to sift through the supplies. She pulls out a large, thick towel, and folds in in half.

Tauriel lets out a whimper followed by a quick intake of breath. "It hurts to move." She pants out.

"It's okay, Tauriel. I have an idea on how to help you get more comfortable." Inara says softly. "Kili, I am going to have you help her move onto her hands and knees. It might help her feel better. I don't want to put any strain on her back, and laying on her side might be also straining her. Can you do this?"

Kili gives Inara a nod, and begins to help Tauriel get onto her hands and knees. He whispers words of encouragement and love to her as he moves to be kneeling in front of her. After getting up, Inara has Tauriel back up towards the end of the bed.

"Remember, push in time with the contractions." Inara says as she moves the lower half of Tauriel's long shift up and out of the way.

Once Tauriel is in place, Dis places the thick towel between her knees to help catch fluids during labor. Then Dis moves towards the bathroom to fill a pitcher with water.

Tauriel begins to push with the contractions, but by the fifth one her arms holding her up give way. Kili catches her, and he moves so that they are kneeling together. He leans his forehead against hers, and keeps whispering encouragements.

Inara checks on the progress, and seeing that there isn't much she speaks to the couple.

"Tauriel, you're going to have to push harder. Breath while you push, the contractions are going to be almost never ending now. Kili if you have to, keep her focused on her breathing."

"I can do that." Kili says as he doubles his efforts to try and help Tauriel.

Dis comes back into the room with the pitcher filled with water. She pours some of it into a small bowl and sets it near where Kili is kneeling. He gives his mother a questioning look.

"It is for you to wipe her forehead. Trust me, she will be sweating up a storm." Dis says as Inara tosses a smaller cloth towards the small bowl.

Dis sets the pitcher down on a small end table near the bed. She walks over to Inara, and sees that her sister-in-law's face looks a little grim.

"I need you to bring Oin in here. Tauriel is going to tear, but I don't know how badly. She will be needing stiches once the child is born." Inara whispers to Dis before turning back to Tauriel. "Alright, you are going to push with this next contraction, Tauriel."

Dis leaves to go get Oin, leaving just the three in the bedroom.

Tauriel lets out a growl as she begins to push yet again with a contraction. Once the contraction is done, she pants a bit before another arrives.

"Keep it up Tauriel. Only a few more to go, and you will have a babe in your arms." Inara says as she moves to grab a few soft towels, and a white, crochet blanket.

Dis and Oin enter the bedroom and Oin begins to prep his stitching tools.

Tauriel pushes hard, and Inara sees the top of the head. "Alright I am going to need you to push hard, then stop. The head is crowning so only a few more pushes till you're done." Inara says.

Kili grabs the damp cloth from the small bowl, squeezing out the water with one hand. Dabbing at Tauriels' face, he gives her words of endearment along with encouragement.

"Alright push." Inara says, and Tauriel lets out a small scream as the head comes out. "I have to turn the babe for the shoulders, so push hard again."

Tauriel pushes hard, and a half scream, half moan leaves her. She feels like something large has slithered out of her, and she collapses fully into Kili.

A loud wail breaks into the air, and Dis moves quickly to Inara's side. Oin joins the two, but is focusing more on Tauriel than the little wailing creature. Dis takes a small bundle from Inara and moves towards Kili and Tauriel.

"Your daughter." Dis says with tears running down her face.

"A girl." Kili says with amazement as he looks towards the bundle in his mothers' arms.

Tauriel lets out a whimper of pain all of a sudden.

"It's okay. Oin just has to stitch up some tearing." Inara says as she steps back with a medium size bowl in her hands.

Kili keeps holding Tauriel till Oin finishes the stitches. Once he is done with his task, Oin tells Kili to allow Tauriel to rest. Inara hands the medium sized bowl to Oin as he prepares to leave. She then comes to the bed and helps Kili with moving Tauriel into a more comfortable position.

Once Tauriel lays back into the pillows at the head of the bed, she promptly falls asleep. Dis hands Kili his daughter before packing up the dirty linens.

Kili looks down at his daughter, and sees that she has a small coat of dark red hair. He lets out a soft chuckle as he inspects this new little person. She definitely takes after Tauriel in the nose, cheeks, and chin. But her ears are a blend of dwarf and elf, favoring more towards the dwarf side. His little girl gives a soft yawn and opens her eyes to reveal that they are brown like his.

"We will leave you three alone for a while." Inara says softly before picking up the left over, unused materials from the basket Dis had brought in.

Kili watches them leave before looking back down at his daughter. "Hello nathith. You are so beautiful." He whispers to his daughter. Her eyes lock on to his, and she tries to wiggle her little limbs inside the blanket she is wrapped in.

"Kelda." Tauriel says softly as she looks up at Kili.

"I thought you would be asleep for longer than a few minutes." Kili says to his wife.

Tauriel lets out a hum, before giving him a sleepy smile. "You should show her to our family. They are all probably waiting to meet their newest member."

"I will. I just wanted you to see her before I take her to them." Kili shifts over and places their daughter on the bed for Tauriel to see. "She looks just like her mother."

"She has your eyes and possibly even your ears." Tauriel says before yawning. "Go ahead and take her to meet her family. I need to rest."

Kili leans over and kisses Tauriel on the top of her head. He then picks up his daughter very carefully before leaving Tauriel to rest. Wandering down the hallway towards the stairs. He can hear the members of the former company, and his family talking from the dining room area. Slowly making his way down the stairs, he is careful not to miss a step. Once at the base of the stairs, he walks towards the dining area.

"Hello everyone." Kili says as he steps into the room.

Everyone is seated at the large wooden table eating. Thorin is sitting closest to where Kili is, so he gets up. Fili follows after Thorin, and both dwarves are looking at the bundle in Kili's arms.

"Congratulations." Thorin says and places a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"Yes congratulations, nadadith." Fili says as moves to get a closer look at the bundle.

"What is her name?" Bilbo asks as he comes over towards Kili.

"Kelda. That is my daughters' name." Kili replies.

Thorin and Fili back away to allow Bilbo to take a look at the baby. Soon there is a line of dwarves waiting to see the little baby. Each dwarf gives Kili a congratulations before returning to their seats. Aliena, her brothers, and Gandalf are the last to see the baby. The twins don't really know what to make of it, but Aliena gives Kili and the baby a kiss.

Once Gandalf sees the baby, he asks a question. "Would it be alright is I inform Lord Elrond of young Kelda?"

Thorin gives Kili a scowl from his seat at the table.

"I am sure Tauriel would find that most agreeable." Kili says to Gandalf before excusing himself from the room.

"I'll bring up some food for you and Tauriel in a little while." Dori says from his seat.

"Thank you." Kili says as he leaves the room. He makes his way back to where his family's apartment is with a big grin on his face. "Your Amad and I will help teach you how to cause so much mischief when you get older, miz kurdu."

Kelda gives a little sniffle before Kili leans down and places a kiss to his daughters' head.

* * *

 **So there is this chapter. Hopefully you all will like it. So now it is time for me to leave for the night, and try to get some sleep once I get home.**

 **Selene**

 **The next chapter we will be seeing Fili and Sigrid's Wedding, and something bad happens.**


	5. Special Message

Sorry if I have confused anyone with this. My grandfather passed away this weekend. However, I will try to get a chapter posted later this week after everything calms down. Thank you all for your support for this story.

Selene


	6. A Wedding & A Shadow Part 1

**Thank you all for your continued support of this story, and for waiting patiently for this chapter. Since my grandfather's passing, it has been difficult for me to write anything. I started writing this chapter before he passed, but since then I have found it difficult to keep my hurt and pain from leaking into the story. So I apologize if this chapter seems to go a bit dark towards the mid-point, for that is where I started writing after his funeral.**

 **Note: As a show of respect towards my grandfather, I named a character Théodor. Sounds like Theodore (My grandfather's middle name), but for the Theo pronounce that part like you would Théoden.**

 **Another side note: The locking of the married couple for a week in their apartment/rooms/halls was inspired by the Catholic Conclave procedure when choosing a pope. However, instead of it being used for choosing a pope, it is being used by the dwarves as a "tradition" to ask Yavanna for a fruitful honeymoon in my story.**

 **55 ½ years till LOTR events.**

 **Aliena – 9 ¼ years old**

 **Frerin & Durin – 4 ¼ years old**

 **Kelda- 3 months old**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather. May you join our ancestors at the Great Council Fire.**

* * *

The morning sun rose over the eastern ridge on this mid-summer eve. The valley between Erebor and Dale showed signs of life from both cities inhabitants. For today was the day that the two cities would unite in celebration. Not only for the mid-summer eve festivities, but also for the marriage of Prince Fili of Erebor and Lady Sigrid of Dale.

Through the careful negotiations between the cities, both the traditions of men and dwarves would be observed. This means that later in the morning, Sigrid and Fili will have a ceremony for both kingdoms to witness. Celebrations and feasts will continue throughout the day, and into the early evening hours. Then near twilight, there will be a private dwarven ceremony inside the mountain just for family.

The lady Sigrid stares at her reflection in the large looking glass. A few of the married women of Dale are helping her get ready. Sigrid's wedding dress is cream color with a chapel length skirt. The sleeves are elbow length and are loose. The neckline is of a square shape, and the bodice is a corset style that ties from the mid back to just below her waist.

"You look lovely, Sig." Tilda says as she walks into her older sisters' room. In her hands is a basket of a soft blue colored violets.

"Thank you Tilda." Sigrid gives her little sister a smile. "How is Da and Bain?"

"They are holding up, and both of them look handsome." Tilda sets the basket of flowers onto the vanity dresser.

"Your dress is done, milady." One of the women says to Sigrid.

"Thank you for your help." Sigrid says before all the ladies leave the room, leaving Tilda and Sigrid alone.

"Would you like help with your hair?" Tilda asks.

"If you don't mind." Sigrid moves from her place before the looking glass, and moves to the chair that sits in front of the vanity dresser.

Tilda brushes out Sigrid's hair, and makes sure to leave it down. Inara had told both Sigrid and Tilda that as a dwarf custom, Fili must be able to place a marriage braid into Sigrid's hair. So neither girl wants to cause any kind of misunderstanding, and left the hair down. However, this doesn't stop Tilda from using the soft blue violets to make a crown for Sigrid to wear.

A knock at the door forces the two girls to look towards the door. As the door opens, Bard enters the room cautiously.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Bard asks Sigrid as he takes in her appearance. "You look so much like your mother. Both of you."

Sigrid's eyes start to tear up at the thought of her mother.

"Come. I believe it is time to leave if you wish to be on time." Bard says as he gives each of his daughters a hug.

The three of them leave Sigrid's room and head down towards the stables. Bain is waiting for them there, and in his hand holds the reigns to a black horse.

"Your escort, sister." Bain says as Sigrid comes up to the horse.

Bard helped Sigrid up onto the saddle; while Tilda helped straighten up Sigrid's skirts.

"We should get going." Bard says as he takes the reigns from Bain.

Nearly the whole of Dale follows behind Bard as he leads Sigrid's horse towards Erebor.

 **In the Valley in front of Erebor...**

The dwarves of Erebor were putting the finishing touches to the many tables, benches, and cloth tents. Many of the benches were set up before a small platform that Dis and Skuld were finishing up with the decorations. Both ladies are dressed in their finest since the wedding will be taking place as soon as the bride arrives.

"Get back here you little troublemakers!" Gimli's voice cries out, breaking the chatter of the ladies.

Skuld and Dis stop decorating long enough to see two dwarflings come running around the corner of the platform. Both of the dwarflings, not watching where they were going, bump into their aunt. The impact causes Dis to stumble slightly, but the two dwarflings land on their backs in the grass. Both dwarflings are wearing one of a few nice sets of outfits.

"And what are you two doing?" Dis asks her two nephews as she looks down at them.

Both boys get up from the ground, and smile at their aunt. Seeing that she is not amused with their antics, the smiles disappear from their faces. Even though the boys are twins, you can tell them apart from their hair when the sun hits it. Frerin's hair still keeps his dark brown hair color in the sun. Whereas his brother's hair takes on a hint of red in his dark brown locks when in the sunshine.

"Sorry Aunt Dis." Durin says sheepishly as he brushes the dirt from his clothes. Next to him, his older brother nods his head in agreement.

"There you boys are." Gimli says as he finally catches up to his charges. He bends over slightly to catch his breath from having to chase the boys.

"Gimli. What are you doing with the royal princes?" Skuld asks her son. A smirk is on her face at seeing her own son having trouble with the young boys.

"Kili asked me to keep an eye on them for him." Gimli replies, not realizing that he wasn't supposed to tell.

"Really." Dis says as she attempts to brush the dirt off of Frerin's outfit. "And just where is my son?"

No sooner had Dis mentioned him did her son make his appearance.

"Is somebody looking for me?"

Skuld, Dis, and Gimli all turn to see the Kili walking towards them from where Tauriel was helping set up a tent with a few other dwarves. Even from small distance, Dis could see that Tauriel had the babe with her in a sling.

"Are you supposed to be the one looking after Frerin and Durin?" Dis asks her son as she places her hands on her hips.

"Uncle asked me to help keep an eye on them." Kili replies as he ruffles Frerin's hair before coming to a stop. Kili is dressed in a nice outfit of blue and black for his brother's wedding. "But I did ask Gimli to look after them for a bit so that I could help Tauriel with Kelda."

Dis pops an eyebrow at her son's response. Far be it for her to question Kili's new found responsible side when it comes to his daughter and wife. Never-the-less, he is still reckless at times.

"How is King Thorin holding up?" Skuld asks as she continues working on the fabric decorations for the platform.

"He is with Inara at the moment." Kili says in a worried tone. "Mahal knows this pregnancy is taking its toll on them both."

"Is Amad going to be okay?" Durin asks as he tugs on his aunt's skirt. The boy worries about his mother just as much as Thorin does.

"She will be fine, kandith. Your new nadadith or namad is just giving your mother trouble is all." Dis gives Kili a pointed look before bending down to give her nephew a little hug.

"Let's play!" Frerin shouts as he tugs at Kili's hand in an effort to get his cousin's attention.

"Right. Durin, are you coming also?" Kili asks as he holds out his other hand for Durin to take.

Dis, noticing that Durin still has a worried look on his face, gently pushes the boy towards Kili. The boy takes his cousin's hand, and soon the boys leave with Kili. Gimli follows after them.

"How is Lady Inara holding up, Dis. You can be truthful with me." Skuld asks as she leaves her decorations to make her way over to her friend.

"Thorin is worried about her. Mahal knows Inara has been pregnant before, but something with this one seems different. Or at least that is what Inara has been telling my nadad." Dis knows some of the gossip that has been spread through the court, and even into the lower levels of Erebor.

The past month and a half, many have seen a change in their queen, and it wasn't just the showing of a bump. Their queens' skin color has changed from its normal light tan, to a scary shade of grey. Her once full cheeks now look hallow. The dark rings under her eyes have become more pronounced as well. No one will say it, but they fear that this pregnancy may bring about the end of their queen.

"Let us hope that her stubbornness will bring her and the child through." Skuld says as she takes Dis's hands in hers.

"Aye. She can give Thorin a run for his gold when it comes to who has the biggest stubborn attitude between them." Dis says with a chuckle.

The laughter between Dis and Skuld comes to an end when a few dwarves shout that the bride is coming.

It takes Sigrid's wedding train only two hours to reach the location where her wedding is to take place. As she approaches closer to the platform that the ceremony will take place on, she can see her future husband.

Fili is standing on the left side of the platform with his brother standing next to him. A little ways back from Fili is Thorin, Lady Dis, Inara, Aliena, and the twins. Tauriel is standing near the steps of the platform with some of Fili's cousins and the hobbit Bilbo.

Bard brings the horse to a stop, and helps Sigrid down from the horse. Sigrid, Bard, Tilda, and Bain walk up the steps to the platform. Fili steps forwards and offers Sigrid his arm. Before Sigrid takes Fili's arm, she gives Bard a kiss on the cheek. Once Sigrid takes Fili's arm, the couple makes their way to stand before Gandalf.

The ceremony itself doesn't take long, and soon the couple share a kiss. The crowds from Dale and Erebor cheer happily as Fili and Sigrid come down from the platform.

"Are you happy?" Fili asks Sigrid as they make their way through the crowd.

"I am." Sigrid says with a smile on her face.

Thorin watches the newly married couple make their way towards the banquet tent. A little hand finds its way into his, and he looks down to see that it is Frerin who has taken his hand.

"Can we eat now?" Frerin asks his fathers. His blue eyes begging his father to say yes.

"Yes we may." Thorin answers to Frerin, and the two make their way down from the platform.

The others also come down from the platform, and make their way through the crowds.

The celebrations last from the noon hour till late in the evening. However, there is one who isn't celebrating as much as the others. Inara is sitting at one of the tables watching the dwarves and humans dancing or eating. Next to her is Durin, who hasn't left his mother's side since the ceremony. He has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her.

Durin knows that he will have a little brother or sister soon. But what has him worried is how sick is mother has become of the last month and a half. The little boy has also heard a lot of the court gossip, and none of it sounds good.

Gandalf comes over to where Inara and Durin are sitting. Since his arrival to the mountain, he has noticed that Inara's health is not what it should be.

"Are you alright my dear?" Gandalf asks Inara as he takes a seat next to her.

"I am as well as can be expected." Inara replies to Gandalf.

"You look as though death is knocking at your door."

"Amad hasn't been sleeping well." Durin says from his spot by his mother. He looks at Gandalf, and his little eyes shine with unshed tears. "Are you going to die, Amad?" Durin hugs his mother close to himself. "You can't die."

Inara hugs Durin gently. "I have no plans on dying till I am old, wrinkly, and have white hair on my head. You have nothing to fear, my little wolf. I am not going anywhere."

Gandalf watches the mother and son for a small bit before speaking again. "If you would permit me, I could check on you and the child. Just to make sure everything is alright."

Inara nods her head. "I can agree with that offer. But let us wait till after the dwarven part of the wedding. Perhaps tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, my lady." Gandalf says before looking down at Durin. "Will that satisfy you, young master Durin?"

"It will, wizard." Durin gives Gandalf a slight glare from his spot up against his mother.

The time passes quickly, and soon the dwarves are escorting Fili and Sigrid into the halls of Erebor. Bard and his family follow the royal family of Erebor from the halls to the temple of Mahal. It is there in the temple, that one of the oldest dwarves recites the marriage rites in the dwarf language. Once the rites have been completed, the families lead Fili and Sigrid to the royal family halls.

"May you be happy, Sigrid." Bard whispers to Sigrid at the entrance of the family halls. He gives his daughter a hug before moving towards Fili. "Treat her right or you will have to answer to me."

Fili gulps at the threat before answering. "I shall treat her with respect, dignity, and love. This you have my word of honor."

Bard gives Fili a nod before following Balin to the guest halls down a bit from the royal family halls. It had been a suggestion of Inara's to place guests near so that the guards were not spread too thin.

The married couple is escorted to their apartment. Once Fili and Sigrid are inside of their apartment, Balin closes the door and secures in with a chain. Dis and Kili then place a hot poker against a metal clasp that is placed to secure the chain.

"Let this couple be left alone for 1 week, in honor of Yavanna." Balin says in a stern voice. "May Yavanna bless this union."

Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin head down to the main living area in the royal halls to talk and have a smoke. While Kili and Tauriel head back to their rooms to get Kelda settled for the night. Dis decides to join Inara in getting the twins and Aliena ready for bed.

"I have something for you." Bilbo says to Thorin later that night as they are sitting by the large fireplace. Pulling out a thick, green packet from his coat pocket, Bilbo hands it to Thorin.

"What is this?" Thorin says past the stem of his pipe. Keeping his pipe in his mouth, Thorin uses both hands to open the packet. Inside the green packet is a bunch of torn apart leaves.

Seeing Thorin's confused look, Bilbo explains. "It is pipe weed. The best that the Shire makes. I know you dwarves like the stronger, musk scents. Most Shire pipe weed has a sweet scent to it. However, I found a fellow, Tohm, is his name. He blends some of the Shire pipe weed with a stronger scented one, and that is what I am giving to you."

"Thank you master Baggins." Thorin takes a small inhale of the new pipe weed, and is amazed that the smells blend together well. "As much as I would like to try it, I must be turning in for the night." Thorin closes the packet, douses his pipe, and excuses himself for the night.

Making his way up stairs towards his apartment, Thorin gets a sensation that something is amiss. He stops at the top of the stairs and takes in his surroundings. With nothing appearing to be amiss, he continues on his way towards his rooms. He carefully opens the main door to the apartment, and a cold feeling, like dread, crawls up his spine. Moving slowly, Thorin checks on his children who are sharing the second bedroom. Sometime after being put to bed, Frerin and Durin have snuck their way into Aliena's bed. Seeing that the children are safe, Thorin makes his way towards his bedroom. What he finds there sends him into a panic state.

Laying on the floor in a small pool of blood, is the shivering body of Inara in her short night shift. Her eyes closed, and her lips are white. Even though is laying on her right side, her head is moving violently from side to side.

"Inara!" Thorin bellows out. He quickly moves so that he is kneeling next to her upper body. Looking closer, he can see that the blood is coming from between her legs. "No. NO!" He gently lifts Inara's upper body to his, and holds her close with his right arm. His left hand is caressing his wife's face.

Hearing their father's bellows all three children wake up, and come running to their parent's room. Aliena pulls both of her brothers out of the room.

"Frerin, you need to go find Aunt Dis. Can you do that?" Aliena asks Frerin as she tries to hold back her tears.

Frerin lets out a sniffle before nodding his head in agreement.

"Durin?" Aliena looks back towards her parent's bedroom to see the little boy has moved. He is standing just inside of the doorway. She decides to leave him alone, and quickly pulls Frerin with her as she leaves the apartment to go get help.

Frerin runs down the hallway in the opposite direction from his sister. As he runs, he wipes the tears away with the back of his tunic sleeve. He makes it to his Aunts' door and begins to knock on it. The knocks sound pitiful as they echo down the hall. Becoming frustrated Frerin decides to body slam the door instead. What the little boy wasn't counting on, was that he was actually in front of Kili and Tauriel's door, not his Aunts. The door opens and Frerin lands on the floor in a heap.

"Frerin! What are you doing out of bed this late at night?" Kili asks as he helps the little boy up. When Frerin looks up, Kili's smile disappears. "What's happened?"

"Amad. She… she…" Frerin tries to say through his tears. "She hurt, Kili. The floor is red."

Kili pulls the boy into a tight hug. There is flurry of quick movement behind Kili, and he knows that Tauriel is grabbing her healing supplies and Kelda.

While Frerin went towards the other rooms, Aliena had gone down the stairs. As she runs towards the main door to the royal halls, a voice pulls her back from her worried thoughts.

"What is the hurry child?" Gandalf says from his spot by the fireplace.

"Mama is hurt. She needs help. Papa is with her, but he doesn't know what to do." Aliena says as her eyes fill with tears.

Both Gandalf and Bilbo jump out of their chairs, and move towards Aliena. Gandalf bends down to look Aliena in the eyes.

"Go with Bilbo, and find Oin. I will see to your mother."

As Aliena and Bilbo run out the doors, Gandalf rushes up the stairs to where the apartments are.

Meanwhile, Durin is still standing in the same place he was when his siblings left. His blue eyes are riveted to the scene before him. After his brother and sister left, Durin watched as their Adad buried his head into their Amad's chest. The boy's little ears hearing the gut wrenching sobs coming from his father.

Just as Durin is about to move towards where his parents are, the sound of a door opening pulls him out of his shocked state.

"Thorin!" Kili's voice rings out as he rushes into the main room.

"Here." Durin says in a small voice, and it is enough to draw Kili and Tauriel into the bedroom.

"Oh no." Kili says softly as he looks at the scene before him.

Tauriel hands Kelda to Kili, and quickly rushes over to Inara. She whispers so softly that no one can hear her except Thorin. However, he doesn't respond. As Gandalf enters, he too moves quickly to help in any way he can.

"Come on, Frerin. Durin. Let's give them some space." Kili says as he adjusts his hold on Kelda.

As Gandalf and Tauriel lift Inara out of Thorin's arms, Durin rushes over to his Adad, and wraps his arms around one of Thorins' legs. After burying his face into his fathers' leg, Durin feels a hand gently being placed on his head. He looks up to see his Adad looking down at him.

"Will Amad be alright?" Durin asks in a shaky voice, and tears filling his eyes.

"I promise. She will be alright." Thorin says to his young son, who in this instance reminds him of himself. Thorin has a quick flashback from when he was a dwarfling in the same place as Durin is now. Remembering the cold way his father treated him as his mother died in childbirth, Thorin makes the choice to be kind instead. He bends down to give his son a tight hug. "You should go with Kili for now."

Durin nods his head against his fathers' chest before pulling away.

Kili leads the boys out into the hall just as Oin, Bilbo, and Aliena come rushing down the hallway.

"Keep people out." Oin says gruffly before entering Thorin and Inara's room.

Hours pass by with no news. Kili, Bilbo, Frerin, Durin, Aliena, and Kelda are still in the hallway. Only instead of standing, they are all sitting on the floor. Bilbo had fallen asleep roughly an hour ago, and has a sleeping Aliena leaning against his left side. Kili, however, is the only one awake, and is holding a sleeping Kelda with Frerin sleeping against his left side. Durin is laying on the floor sleeping just to the right of Kili.

Eventually, Balin comes walking down the hallway and sees the small group. The old dwarf had been coming to check on Kili every hour since being told by a crying Aliena hours earlier. The old dwarf has been hoping that everything is alright.

"Any new information?" Balin asks quietly as he comes to stand near Kili.

"Nothing."

"I see."

"What do you suppose happened?" Kili asks while trying to muffle a yawn.

"Something that happens all too often. I just hope Inara is strong enough to come back from this." Balin replies. "Were is Dis?"

"I don't know. Oin sent a guard to go look for her since she wasn't in her room." Kili says in a worried voice. Even though Dis is his mother, he still worries about her.

"I see." Balin replies. "Well I am sure Dwalin may be able to find her. Mind you, that would be if any of the guards can find him as well."

The two dwarves give each other a knowing smile. Both dwarves know that Dwalin has always had a soft spot in his heart for Dis. Balin had been there that day when Dwalin asked Thorin if he could court Dis, and Dis' two boys had almost succeeded in burning down their uncle's house in a retaliation moment.

The sound of the door opening alerts Balin and Kili that something has happened. They hold their breath as they see Thorin come out, and in his arms in a small bundle. Kili's eyes begin to fill with tears, as he watches his uncle walk away in a trance like state.

"I'll go with him." Balin says as he tries to keep his voice from shaking. He doesn't need to be told what is in the bundle. Seeing his friend's shocked state was enough to tell him that his king and queen have lost their child.

Balin follows Thorin down the hall and towards the main living area of the royal halls. He knows that his king knows of his presence.

"I will bury my son." Thorin says in a rough voice as he finally stops walking. His knees buckle and he lands in a kneeling position on the ground.

"If I may, let me help you Thorin. You shouldn't have to bury the child alone." Balin says softly as he comes up next to his king's side.

"Théodor. That is his name." Thorin stumbles over saying the name of his dead son. He cradles the dead body of his son closer to his chest.

"You and Inara chose a good name." Balin replies.

"No. We hadn't chosen a name yet. But Inara had told me once that Théodor was a family name that was passed down from generation to generation in her family." Thorin begins to break down even more.

"It is a strong name. All of Erebor will mourn his passing." Balin says as he places a hand on Thorins' shoulder.

"I have lost my son." Thorin says in a gut wrenching tone. "I might also lose her."

This is what Balin has been afraid to hear. "Inara is strong. She will pull through."

"The wizard and the she-elf aren't sure if she will." Thorin looks up at Balin's face. "She has been poisoned. With what? They don't know. Gandalf had just called that brown wizard to us when Oin told me to take and bury my son."

Hearing Thorin's words, Balin now has some information that he can pass on to Nori and Dwalin.

"Come. Let us take the small lad to the burial chambers." Balin says as he helps his king off of the floor.

As the two of them leave the royal family halls, the guards stationed outside of the doors bow deeply when they see the small bundle in Thorins' arms. While Balin and Thorin make their way towards the burial chambers, any dwarf that is sees them bows deeply. By mid-morning most of Erebor knows of their king and queens' loss.

Down deep in the mountain lies the burial chambers. Thorin and Balin both carve out a small box out of the stone floor, and when it is completed four hours later the small body is placed inside. Thorin places the stone slab of flooring over the carved out box, and begins to carve his dead sons' name into the stone slab of the floor.

* * *

 **So I decided to turn this into a two part chapter. Mostly because I felt that if I kept it as one whole chapter, a particular part would take away some of the sense of loss that Thorin is feeling.**

 **I also apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any other mistakes that may appear in this chapter.**

 **Selene**


	7. A Wedding & A Shadow Part 2

**I had to rewrite this part multiple times because I just wasn't happy with it. Hopefully this chapter makes a little more sense than Part 1 did. By the way, last night I had a dream of my grandfather, and he told me of how proud he is of me. So that dream became my muse in the rewrite of this chapter.**

 **Note: There will some time difference between what takes place with Inara and what happens in Middle Earth. I figure that the afterlife has no concept of time.**

 **Another Note:** _ **If you see words bold with italics (like these), it represents Dark Speech that is interpreted inside of Inara's mind.**_

 **WARNING: There is a scene that some may become sensitive to, due to a violation of a person. But mind you it isn't a rape.**

 **So here is Part 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters or its events.**

* * *

One minute, Inara was in her bedroom after putting her children to bed. The next, she finds herself in a dark place. There is nothing to see in this negative space, and there is no light either. Her body seems to be floating, but her night shift keeps in place.

"Where am I?" Inara calls out to the void.

Then a powerful heated wind hits her body. A voice begins to speak in a language she doesn't understand, but somehow her mind translates for her.

" _ **You are now my prisoner, she who comes from another world.**_ "

Another heated blast of wind hits Inara again.

"What do you want from me?"

" _ **You saved Oakenshields' life. He and his heirs were not to survive the battle.**_ "

Inara starts to become afraid, but is trying hard to hide it.

"So what. They live and nothing can change that." Inara growls out her response.

" _ **You have children with Oakenshield.**_ "

"Whoever you are, you are to stay away from them." Inara places a hand over her bump in a protective manner.

" _ **There shall be no more.**_ "

Before Inara could reply, a bright fireball appears out of thin air. Heated winds toss Inara about until a streams of the fire grip her wrists and ankles. She screams as her wrists and ankles feel like they are on fire. Suddenly her legs are spread open, and Inara tries her hardest to close them.

"Just who the fuck are you?" She screams at the massive fireball.

" _ **I am one who seeks to rule Middle Earth.**_ "

Then a dark shadow figure appears in the middle of the fireball. It now looks like a giant flaming eye.

"No." Inara whispers before trying to free herself from the fire bonds that hold her. "This is not real. This is not real. This can't be happening." Inara starts to hyperventilate.

" _ **I am real. Your unborn child shall be the first of your family to die.**_ "

Another stream of fire snakes its way to Inara. It moves towards a place that Inara doesn't want it to go, and soon that area feels like it is on fire. Then Inara screams in agony as the fire enters up into her abdomen. What happens next, causes Inara's psyche to almost break.

A ripping sensation is felt inside, and the fire leaves her abdomen. As the fire stream snakes away from her, she can see a small, white light being held at the end.

" _ **Watch as your unborn child becomes no more.**_ "

Before her very eyes, Inara helplessly watches as the bright light is engulfed by the flames and disappears. Tears stream down her face, and Inara knows that her child is gone. She allows herself start to slip away into shock. Just as the she is about to give in completely, a blinding white light destroys the flaming eye before Inara closes her eyes and gives up.

 **In the bedroom of Thorin and Inara...**

Oin had handed Thorin the small wrapped body of the dead child. The old healer still has no idea what is wrong with Inara, but the she-elf and wizard seem to be trying their best to keep the queen alive. As Oin cleans up from the miscarriage, he hears something that causes him to stop.

"I have never seen this kind of poison before." Tauriel says to Gandalf. "I don't know what else to do. We need help."

Gandalf looks down at Inara's prone body, and carefully tries to open one of the closed eye lids. Both Gandalf and Tauriel let out a gasp at the white color that is forcing the natural brown to disappear.

"Is she dying?" Oin asks as he makes his way closer to the elf and wizard.

"No." Gandalf says before whispering in some form of language. "There is another trying to possess her body. We must hurry and call back Inara's spirit before it is too late." Again the wizard whispers in the language, and the crystal in his staff starts to glow.

"What am I doing here?" Comes a voice from a person who was not in the room before.

"Radagast. We need your help." Is all Gandalf says before continuing on with the whispering.

"Oh dear. This is not good. Not good at all." The brown wizard says as he sees Inara's prone form on the bed. "Is the poor woman sick?"

"She has been poisoned, and there is something trying to take over her body." Tauriel says to the brown wizard.

"Right. Let me see her." Radagast says as he too moves to stand by Inara's bedside.

The two wizards work for hours in trying to save Inara. Both succeed in ridding her body of the poison and the thing trying to possess Inara. Tauriel gives Inara a sponge bath, and places her into a fresh shift. Oin has taken the dirty sheets and clothes down to the forges to burn them in one of the furnaces.

Eventually, Thorin returns to Inara's bedside and refuses to leave her for anything.

 **Three days later...**

"We will keep the children with us still." Kili tells Balin in one of the council rooms on the third day since the incident. "Tauriel is more than happy to have them over."

"Of course. I am surprised Dis hasn't wanted to care for them." Balin says to Kili as he moves to collect the papers from the table.

The council had discussed who should be running the kingdom while Thorin hasn't left Inara's bedside. All of this is starting to reach a breaking point.

"She has been making sure that Uncle eats and sleeps while he stays with Inara. Do you think she will ever wake?" Kili asks with a worried voice.

"Gandalf and that brown wizard are not sure. It is up to Inara now, I am sad to say."

Kili looks at Balin before asking another question. "So what is the council going to do? Run the kingdom themselves?"

Balin lets out a huff before answering Kili. "You know they would if they could. However, Fili is Thorin's heir. So it has been decided that he be the one to run the kingdom in Thorin's absence."

"But he is.." Kili gets a light blush on his cheeks.

"I know. But he is needed by Erebor. Normally, I wouldn't suggest doing it. Yet if I don't, we might end up in a civil war with certain council members trying to take control." Balin moves towards Kili and places a hand on the younger dwarfs' shoulder. "Mahal and Yavanna will understand."

Kili nods before opening the door for Balin. Both of them head towards Balin's office first. Once Balin puts away the papers from the council meeting, they head towards the royal halls with a chain cutter tool.

 **Inside of Fili and Sigrid's apartment...**

Fili was just starting to rouse from a rest period after another bout of lovemaking with his yâsith. His body is curled protectively against a sleeping Sigrid. How he became so lucky to call her his, he will never know. Opening his eyes, a mass of golden brown locks fill his vision. Taking a deep breath, he allows himself to become submerged into the exotic scent that is so Sigrid.

A rattle of chains echoing from the main door, grabs Fili's attention. His blood starts to boil, and his dwarf instincts start to build up.

When Fili and Kili were young, their Amad and Thorin had explained to them about marriage and of course procreation. One of the finer points that was made a part of their education was that male dwarves become aggressive and very possessive after sex. Especially if the male has mated with his One. That is why the tradition of placing a locked chain on a married couples' door was started. Too many males would harm or even kill other males who came to congratulate the married couple. Now older dwarves who mate later in life sometimes don't have this problem, but the younger ones always do. They did this tradition to Kili and Tauriel as well after Thorin had screamed at Kili for a few good hours.

Fili starts to slowly pull himself away from Sigrid, and covers her naked form with a blanket once he is out of bed. As he pulls on a pair of pants, he can hear the chain being removed from the door. He moves swiftly towards the living room area, and waits for the trespasser to enter. Gritting his teeth, Fili is ready to let out a snarl to any who enters.

Balin and Kili both know that there is a possibility that Fili is already awake and waiting to attack. That is why Balin plans to go in first. He hopes that somehow he can calm Fili before any attacks can occur.

Before opening the door, Balin speaks softly at the door. "Laddie. It is Balin. I must speak with you. It is urgent, and is of a very serious matter. May I enter? I don't mean you or your yâsith any harm."

As Fili hears this, he tries to fight back the basic instinct to attack Balin. Carefully, Fili tries to speak back from his spot in the middle of the living room area.

"What is it?" Fili growls out trying to keep from sounding too deadly.

"It is Inara, Laddie. She is gravely ill, and Thorin is in a deep grief over it." Balin takes a deep breath before continuing. "They lost their child, Laddie. But that might not be all that they will lose. Right now, the council is trying to decide who should take over Thorins' duties. As his heir it should fall to you, but..."

Fili hears Balin's hesitation and quickly the information he was just given starts to sink in. Taking in multiple deep breaths, Fili tries hard to keep himself calm. "So I am to break the week long tradition. Balin, I don't think I can."

Kili signs to Balin that maybe Tauriel or Radagast could help Fili counter his issue. Balin nods his head at Kili, and turns back to the door.

"Perhaps Tauriel or the brown wizard may be able to make a drink of sorts to help keep you in a calm state while you take over for Thorin." Balin says with a little hope in his voice.

"Very well." Fili replies before heading back to Sigrid.

Hearing Fili's footsteps leaving from the other side, Balin sends Kili to find out if the she-elf and wizard could do it. Till Kili returns, Balin will stand guard outside the door. He hopes that Fili doesn't decide to charge out from the door in the meantime.

 **Somewhere in Inara's mind...**

Inara lets out a groan, and opens her eyes slowly. The light is very bright, and there is a warm, loving feeling coming from it. Her whole body hurts, and Inara can feel that she is laying in the grass on her back. Slowly she starts to sit up, and what she sees around her makes her heart hurt. She is at her grandparents' farm.

Sitting in front of her is the two story farm house. To the left of Inara, is the orchards which has apple, pear, cherry, and a few olive trees. Looking to her right she sees the two large, wooden barns that still look bright red in color.

Getting up from her spot, she discovers that she is just outside of her grandmothers' flower garden. Inara also discovers that she is wearing a teal blue, spaghetti strap sundress that she had worn once before at her grandparents. With bare feet, Inara walks carefully on the grass covered path, but stops when she hears a baby cry. There, about 12 feet in front of her is a dirty-blonde haired, brown eyed baby boy who looks to be about a year old. As she makes her way towards the babe, the boy giggles and starts to crawl away.

"Come back." Inara says as she attempts to go after the boy.

As she gets closer to the babe, a female voice calls out.

"Stop!"

However, Inara keeps going after the child who has now left the garden.

"Inara, you must stop!" A harsher, male voice calls out.

As Inara comes out of the garden, she stops dead in her tracks. The little boy is in the arms of a tall female wearing green. Next to the female was a male that was very muscular and had tan skin.

"Who are you?" Inara asks carefully, watching to see if they might harm the child.

"They are Yavanna and Mahal." Comes a male voice from behind Inara.

Inara turns to look behind her, and she sees a male dwarf about Fili's height. He has sand colored hair and beard. His hair is adorned with many braids and beads.

"And who are you?" Inara asks the newcomer.

"I am surprised you aren't shocked by my appearance. I am Vrili, father of Fili and Kili. At your service." The dwarf gives Inara a bow along with a cheeky grin.

"You are their father." Inara stammers out to the dwarf who nods his head. "So where am I?"

"You are where you wish most to be." Yavanna says before whispering something to the child in her arms.

"Why would I want to be at my grandparents' farm?" Inara asks as she looks to the woman.

"It is a place that you find most comforting to you." Mahal says to Inara.

"So am I back where I am from or am I dead?" Inara finally asks even though she fears the answer.

Vrili comes up to Inara, and takes one of her hands in his. "You are in between the world of the living and the Halls of Mandos."

"I don't understand." Inara says to Vrili.

Mahal moves towards Inara before speaking. "You were being poisoned by a dark drink so that your mind would become weak as well as your body. When you finally became weak enough, Sauron attacked you. Not only mentally, but physically as well. If it wasn't for two of the Istari, you would have died just like your child."

"My child." Inara says just before she realizes that the child Yavanna is holding is the one she lost. Her eyes start to go blurry from the building tears. Then a sob racks through her whole body.

Vrili pulls Inara into a tight hug, and helps guides Inara's body to the grass as her knees give way.

"Can I have him back?" Inara asks but sees Mahal shake his head to mean no. "Can I at least hold him? Please."

"You can't Inara." Vrili whispers to Inara.

"Be glad in knowing that your son no longer suffers from the poison. And that he will be safe and loved by me and my husband till you and Thorin join him sometime in the future." Yavanna says to Inara.

Inara allows herself to cry some more before Mahal moves to kneel just in front of Inara.

"I wish to give you a gift, my honorary daughter." Mahal says to Inara before placing a hand over her heart. "I give to you the lifespan of a dwarf. That way you may continue to share in the hardships and greatness with your One. Once you leave this place, you shall be the age of 135 in dwarf years. May you have many more."

Inara feels a warmth spread through her whole body, but the tears still flow down her cheek at a slower rate.

Mahal stands up and goes over to Yavanna. He takes the child from her, and whispers something to her. Then Yavanna walks away from Mahal, and soon comes to kneel before Inara.

"Sauron has caused great damage to you and your ability to have more children with your One. Let me give to you a gift as well." Yavanna places both of her hands on Inara's lower abdomen. "May you be healed from the damage, and be allowed to give life to many more children with your One."

Again Inara feels a warmth, but this time it is pooling in the spot where her child should have been.

"Thank you." Inara whispers to Yavanna before the woman moves away.

"It is time for you to go home now, Inara." Vrili says as he helps Inara to stand up again.

"But I don't know how." Inara whimpers. "I am lost, and I don't know where to go."

"Close your eyes and focus on the voice who is calling out for you. Follow it, and it should lead you home." Vrili wipes a few tears from Inara's cheeks. "Give my love to Dis and my boys. Let them know that I love them, and that I am so proud of them."

Inara nods her head at Vrili before looking back towards Mahal, Yavanna, and her lost child.

"He will be safe with us." Both Mahal and Yavanna say to Inara.

"Go. He is waiting for you." Vrili says before letting go of Inara. He takes a few steps away from her. "They are all waiting for you." He moves towards where the other three are standing.

"Goodbye." Inara says softly before closing her eyes and willing herself to hear Thorins' voice. She hears his voice, but it sounds like it is from underwater. Then Inara hears a few voices that she hasn't heard in a very long time.

"We will see you again. Go to him." These voices say, and Inara knows that these voices are her two brothers, her father, her mother, and her grandparents. All of them are dead.

"I love you." Inara says just before feeling like she is falling.

 **Back in Thorin and Inara's bedroom two weeks later...**

Thorin holding Inara's clammy hand in both of his. He has shed many tears over the past two weeks. Even though he has a kingdom to run, he can't seem to leave Inara's bedside. Fear of her possibly passing away is what keeps him here.

Dis had come by early that evening with food, and information on how Fili is doing with running the kingdom. Yes, his nephew was able to keep sane after only having three days in his marriage chambers. That had all the councilors in an uproar, but somehow the brown wizard was able to make a potion that allowed Fili to keep his wits. For that Dis, and even Thorin, are grateful for. Thorin even more so since Fili was able to discover who was poisoning the queen. The culprit has already been executed, but his accomplice is still out there in Middle Earth, running free.

Frerin, Durin, and Aliena are still staying with Kili and his family, which for Thorin is a good thing. With Inara laying here, and Thorin still trying to keep himself together, neither one are able to take care of their children at this point. Little Durin in his constant worrying is making himself sick. So Oin has had to pressure Thorin into allowing the boy some time with Inara. Each day, after lessons, the little boy comes in and crawls up onto the bed to lay next to his mother. He sometimes even tells her about his day, knowing that his father is listening in as well.

But tonight, Thorin is even more worried about Inara. Since she hasn't really been getting any food, and they are barely able to get her to drink anything, Oin says that she might not survive the night.

So Thorin is sitting next to his wife, on the bed. Leaning over, he places a kiss on her forehead before allowing his forehead to rest against hers.

"Please come back to me." He whispers gently. "Our children need their Amad. I need you as well. Men lananubukhs menu."

Thorin keeps repeating these words long into the night until half past midnight something changes. It is a slight change, but Thorin notices it immediately. He gently slides the back of his hand against the side of her face, and he sees her eyelids begin to twitch.

"Inara? Amrâlimê?" Thorin whispers while watching Inara's face.

A groan comes from Inara, and soon her body tries to move.

"Easy, Amrâlimê." Thorin says soothingly, as he watches Inara's eyes begin to open.

"Hi." Inara tries to say, but it barely comes out.

"Don't speak just yet." Thorin says as he keeps brushing his hand against Inara's face.

Inara weakly attempts to bring a hand to his, and he quickly takes it in his. He gives it a kiss, and gives her a watery smile.

"I am so sorry, Inara. So sorry. I had to bury our son. He was born too early, and Oin said that he was already gone by the time he was born." Thorin's face was now covered in tears. "I don't know if you could ever forgive me."

Inara makes a gentle shh sound, and is crying also at their loss.

"I should have protected you both better. If I did.."

Inara places a finger to his lips in a gesture meaning for him to be quiet. He nods his head, and moves to place a kiss on Inara's lips.

A soft knock on the door alerts Thorin and Inara that someone is coming in.

"I see that Inara is awake." Gandalf says from his spot by the end of the bed. He gives Inara a smile. "It is good to see you again."

Inara gives Gandalf a nod before trying to speak again. This causes Thorin to place a hand over her mouth.

"Don't speak till I come back with something for you to drink." Thorin says before moving off of the bed, and heads towards the kitchenette in the living room area.

Gandalf takes this opportunity to speak with Inara via his mind.

' _You went to the netherworld. Didn't you._ '

' _Yes._ '

' _You understand that Sauron was the one who caused this._ '

' _Yes._ ' At this point Inara's eyes start to swell up with tears.

' _I have spoken to Elrond and Galadriel about this attack. They believe you might have many more like it._ '

' _That is fine that you spoke with those two. Perhaps we will be able to find a way to keep this from happening again. I met Mahal, Yavanna, Vrili, and even my dead son._ '

At this point, Thorin returns to the room with a glass of watered down wine for Inara. He helps her to take small sips from the cup, and eventually the glass becomes empty.

"Thank you." Inara's voice comes out as a graveled whisper.

"I will go let Oin know that Inara is awake, and perhaps have Bombur bring up some light flavored broth as well." Gandalf says before leaving the apartment.

"I have missed you." Thorin says as he moves to sit next to Inara. He pulls her into his arms, and holds her close to him.

"We will defeat the darkness." Inara's graveled voice says to him. "Blame the evil of this world for the death of our boy."

Thorin kisses the top of Inara's head before speaking. "I know that we hadn't picked a name, but I named out boy Théodor. You spoke of the name so often, and I was hoping that we would name the bairn that if it was a boy."

"Thank you." Inara says to him. "I am sure that he is with Mahal and Yavanna; where he will be safe and loved. We will see little Théodor, again."

Thorin gives Inara a squeeze with his arms, and gives her another kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

 **Hope that this will satisfy you all. I had to keep the tissues handy for this chapter.**

 **Selene**

 **In the next chapter we will get to see how Fili handles Sigrid giving birth, and Frerin gets himself into big trouble.**


	8. Balder arrives

**Thank you everyone for your reviews for this story, and the thoughts & prayers for my family during this sad time. I know that the last two chapters were a bit dark, but I hope that this chapter will lighten the mood of this epic story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **54 ¾ years till LOTR events.**

 **Sigrid- 20 ½ years old.**

 **Aliena- 10 ¼ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 5 ½ years old, looks more like 3 year olds.**

 **Kelda- 1 ¼ years old.**

* * *

Over a year has passed since the king and queen of Erebor lost their son to the darkness. For three months after the death, the king's heir took charge of the kingdom in their absence. All of Erebor had mourned the loss alongside their rulers. Once the three months had past, the king returned to his duties. The queen however, was still battling the melancholy that followed the loss of her son. The only thing that pulled her out of it, was the lady Sigrid's wish that the queen be the midwife for her pregnancy.

 **In one of the hallways inside of Erebor...**

Fili is pacing in the hallway. It had been about two hours since it began, and Fili was beginning to worry. He glances at the door every now and then before letting out a sigh.

"Fili? Is everything alright?" a familiar voice echoes down the hallway.

Fili turns to see his brother, Kili, walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be inside." Kili says as he moves closer to Fili.

"I would like to be in there.." Fili says, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Just then the door opens, and several of the council members exit the room. Most of them will not look at the two brothers as they walk past.

"What are they all grumpy about? Did the dining hall run out of ale at lunch?" Kili asks Fili while watching the last of the council members walk away.

"Fili. Kili." Thorin says as he too, comes out of the room.

"Uncle." Kili says with a smile on his face. "What has the council in a bad mood?"

Thorin comes to stand next to his nephews before answering Kili's question. "I have received a request from the Blue Mountains. The dwarrows that decided to stay and live there are asking that I send someone to rule in my place."

Thorin and his nephews begin to walk down the hallway with Balin and Dwalin following a short distance behind. Fili and Kili walk side by side to the left of Thorin.

"The council has requested that Fili be the one to send to the Blue Mountains." Thorin says as they walk.

Kili looks over at Fili, then looks back at Thorin.

"How can they ask that? He is your heir for Erebor." Kili says in disbelief. "It is because of the three months that Fili took charge while you and Inara mourned, isn't it?"

"I told the council that I will not go." Fili says in a stern voice. "Sigrid is due to birth our child any day now. Even if I was to leave after the birth, I will not subject my family into uprooting from our home. I am sorry Thorin, but you will have to choose someone else. I refuse to go."

Fili proceeds to walk at a faster pace, which causes his boots to hit the stone walkway hard.

"Fili!" Kili calls out to him.

"Let him go, laddie." Balin says as he moves to fill the vacant spot left by Fili.

"Uncle. This isn't fair. Isn't there anyone else you could send?" Kili asks.

Thorin gives Kili a look, but Balin is quick to dismiss the notion.

"Sending Kili wouldn't work, Thorin. Nothing against you laddie." Balin says as he gives Kili a sad look. "However the dwarrows of the Blue Mountains may not be so kind to your lass and child."

"I will have to go." Thorin says suddenly, which shocks Balin, Kili, and Dwalin.

"Thorin!" Dwalin says sharply.

"It wouldn't be forever." Thorin says, before continuing on with his explanation. "Perhaps, I can visit for a month every couple of years. I would still rule here in Erebor, but visiting the Blue Mountains every so often would help till another solution presents itself."

"It is possible. However, it takes almost 3 months to get to the Blue Mountains. Who would rule Erebor whilst you are away?" Balin says thoughtfully.

"Inara could rule." Thorin quickly says.

"Aye. But the queen may wish to go with ya. She is a stubborn one, and would not be pleased about ya leavin' her behind." Dwalin says with a chuckle.

"Couldn't Fili fill in like he has before?" Kili says to the older three dwarves.

"He could laddie, but the council is a fickle bunch. What is to stop them from trying a power grab while Thorin is away? This is something we would have to think long, and hard on." Balin says, and the other three agree.

 **The Market Hall inside of Erebor...**

"Lady Sigrid." A dwarrowdam says as she bows to the heir's wife.

Sigrid gives a smile in return, and with a basket in hand, makes her way towards a certain toy shop. She knows that she shouldn't have come to the markets by herself, but staying in the royal halls was starting to drive her stir crazy. A small smile graces her face as she remembers when she told Fili about being with child. Her husbands' face turned white as a sun-bleached sheet, and his knees gave way so that he ended up landing on his butt to the floor.

"What has caused a pretty smile on your face, Sigrid?" Comes a jolly voice that pulls Sigrid out of her memory.

"Good evening, Bofur." Sigrid says with a smile on her face. A sharp kick to her back bone causes her to gasp, and she places a hand upon her lower back.

"Kicking up a storm is it?" Bofur says with a chuckle as he helps guide Sigrid inside his cousins' toy shop. "Bifur! Can you bring our Lady Sigrid a seat?" Bofur helps guide Sigrid towards the back counter which has many wooden dwarf soldiers displayed on it.

Bifur, who was placing a new wooden rocking warg onto a lower shelf, stands up to see the two. Letting out a few growls, and making some hand gestures, he goes to get a chair.

Bofur turns his attention back to Sigrid. "You alright lass?" He places a hand gently on her round belly. Then places his other hand on her arm that is bent back because of where her hand is at on her back.

"Yes, I am fine." Sigrid replies with a soft chuckle, and lets out a heavy sigh. "It has been nonstop kicking since mid-afternoon. I can't wait to finally hold the babe in my arms."

"I am surprised that Fili let you go out alone. What with you being so close to having it." Bofur says as his cousin comes back into the room with a stool and pillow for Sigrid to sit on.

"He doesn't know that I am out of our halls." Sigrid says shyly as she carefully lowers herself onto the cushioned stool. Once she has placed her basket down, Sigrid looks at Bifur. "Thank you Bifur."

" _Khuzd tada tabjabi d'ahlut yusth mud ashmur diya ins ubnanhu_." Bifur growls out while doing hand gestures.

"I couldn't have agreed more." Bofur says with a smile on his face.

Sigrid looks to Bofur as Bifur walks to the back of the store to begin locking up for the evening.

"What did he say?" Sigrid asks her companion.

"Oh he said that, a dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure. In effect, that Fili should be keeping a closer eye on you." Bofur chuckles to her. "I hope you don't mind me leaving you for a bit, lass. Bifur is going to be needing help with locking up the store."

"Of course not. Go help your cousin. I will just rest a moment here, and wait for you two to escort me back to Fili's halls." Sigrid says to Bofur.

She watches as the two cousins begin putting things away for the night. Sigrid's mind begins to wander in thought about how her child would interact with Kelda. Or even Frerin and Durin, once the babe is old enough. In her musings, a sharp pain cuts across her belly, which has her gasp in a high pitch tone.

Both Bifur and Bofur hear the gasp and come jogging towards Sigrid.

"You alright lass?" Bofur asks in a slightly panicked voice.

"I think so." Sigrid replies softly before another pain causes her to lean forward with both hands holding her belly.

"Should I go get Fili? Or Inara? Or Dis even?" Bofur is starting to become a bit twitchy with his movements.

"No. I am fine now. The pain has passed." Sigrid groans knowing that what she just said is a lie.

"Bifur. Go find Fili." Bofur says just as his cousin goes running out the shop door. He looks back to Sigrid before whispering, "I hope he finds someone in time."

Another pain hits Sigrid, but this time it doesn't seem to fade. As the pain becomes too much for Sigrid, she tries to hold back a scream.

Bofur, seeing Sigrid's face turning red in an attempt to hold back a scream, pulls her into his arms.

"Scream into my shoulder if you need lass." Bofur says to her as he pulls her head into his shoulder, and Sigrid lets out a scream. She even holds onto the back of his coat in a death grip from the pain.

 **In the Main Kitchen Area of the Royal Family Halls...**

"Don't do it Frerin." Durin calls out softly to his twin from the doorway.

Dinner had ended over an hour ago, and the two of them were supposed to be working on some numbers homework. However, Frerin had told Durin that he was still hungry, and that Amad had brought home cookies that Bombur had made. That is how the twins found themselves in the kitchen with Durin in the doorway, and Frerin on the counter-top trying to climb up the shelves in the cupboards to get to the cookie jar.

"Just keep an eye out for any adults, Durin. I just need to go up two more shelves." Frerin calls back to his brother.

Durin shakes his head, and looks back out the doorway. So far none of the adults in the main living area have noticed that the two boys have slipped away from their desk and chairs. Durin sends a wish to Mahal that he and Frerin aren't caught sneaking into the cookie jar. However, a sudden crash of from inside of the kitchen causes Durin to run quickly to hide under the dining room table. He is not about to get in trouble due to his brothers' hunger.

On que, both Adad, Amad, and Aunt Dis come running to the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" Thorin bellows out as he sees the broken plates laying on the floor.

"Frerin!" Inara yells out as she sees her son holding on for dear life to the third shelf of a cupboard.

Thorin moves quickly to grab his wayward son for the cupboard.

"What do you think you are doing?" Thorin growls out at Frerin as he places his son onto solid ground.

Frerin, face bright red at being caught, looks down to the ground. His left knee hurts from hitting the second shelf, and his brown pant leg has a slight tear in the knee area. However, the little boy fights hard not to cry. Uncle Dwalin has told him that crying is for babies, and by Mahal, Frerin refuses to be a baby.

"Frerin." Inara says softly to her son. She can see that the boy is fighting back tears. However, as she moves towards Frerin, Thorin places a hand on her arm.

"I will handle this." Thorin says to her with a hard look on his face.

"Very well." Inara says softly to Thorin.

Frerin realizes that the tone of his Amads' voice has disappointment in it. Try as he might, Frerin can't hold back the tears anymore.

Once Dis and Inara leave, Thorin sees his sons' shoulders quake. Regret from his harsh tone earlier seep into Thorin. In truth, the harsh tone in his voice was out of concern for his sons' safety, but Thorin knows that the boy doesn't understand that. Letting out a heavy sigh, Thorin kneels down to Frerin's level.

"Frerin? What were you doing up in the cupboards?" Thorin asks gently, but with a hard under tone.

"I was hungry." Frerin mutters out as he uses his tan tunic's sleeve to rub across his now runny nose.

"Why didn't you tell me or your Amad that you were still hungry?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Thorin says, trying to get Frerin to explain.

"You'd say no." Frerin whispers.

Thorin gets a confused look on his face at hearing Frerin's response. "Me or Amad would never refuse to give you food. You know this, Frerin."

More tears flow from Frerin's eyes before he finally hiccups out his response. "Bombur gave Amad cookies. I only wanted two before Kee or Fee eats them up."

Thorin lets out a sigh, and shakes his head in astonishment. The little boy hasn't realized that he has now let Thorin know just who has been taking cookies from Inara's cookie jar. Inara will be pleased to know who has been raiding her cookies, when he tells her later tonight about it.

Durin, who had been hiding when the adults came, hears his brother crying. Knowing that his brother may get punished, Durin quickly goes into the kitchen once his Aunt and Amad leave.

"Adad. It isn't all Frerin's fault." Durin says as he walks over to his brothers' side.

Thorin, who hadn't noticed his other son enter the kitchen, looks up at the two boys. If there is one thing Thorin has noticed about his sons is that Durin is so much like Inara. Willing to take the blame, and punishment, for someone else.

"How so, Durin?" Thorin asks.

Before Durin can answer his Adad, a commotion in the main living area draws Thorin, Durin, and Frerin's attention away from the conversation. All three rush out of the kitchen and into the living area. Thorin moves towards Dis, while his sons go to stand by Inara.

Bifur is gesturing wildly and growling out a few words that don't make sense.

"Take it easy Bifur. I can't understand what you are saying." Dis says loudly as she stands in front on him.

Again Bifur gestures, and Thorin picks up a few of the meanings.

"What about Bofur and your shop?" Thorin asks as he move towards the dwarf.

Bifur lets out growl before saying something that causes both Thorin and Dis to take a quick intake of air.

"What did Bif say, Amad?" Durin asks softly to Inara.

"I don't know." Inara replies back to her son. Inara continues to watch the exchange between Dis, Thorin, and Bifur.

"Bifur, I am sorry but I can't understand you. All I am understanding is Bofur, your shop, and needing Fili." Dis growls at the dwarf.

Something clicks in Inara's head, and she moves towards Bifur.

"Bifur, do you need Fili?" Inara asks in a calm tone.

Bifur gestures, and Inara looks to Thorin.

"He says yes." Thorin answers on Bifur's behalf.

Inara looks back to Bifur before asking another question. "Was Bofur waiting for Fili at your shop?"

Bifur gestures, and Thorin answers the question for him. "No."

"Where is Fili?" Inara asks Dis, since she doesn't remember seeing him at dinner.

"I don't know." Dis replies before looking towards her brother.

"He walked away after the council meeting was over with. I haven't seen him since then." Thorin says.

Bifur lets out an irritated sounding growl, and starts to leave to try and find Fili.

"Bifur? Where are you going?" Inara asks quickly.

Bifur turns and makes a gesture, which Thorin explains what it means.

"Healer?" Thorin says in a confused tone.

Inara suddenly realizes that not only was Fili missing at dinner, but also Sigrid as well. Actually, Inara can't remember if she has seen Sigrid at all today. Which is odd.

"Bifur." Inara calls out to the dwarf. She quickly places her hands under her bust and proceeds to make a half circle down towards her hips. Then she mimics holding a baby in her arms.

Thorin and Dis watch Inara, and are confused by her movements. Both brother and sister give each other a look.

However, Bifur understands the gestures, and makes his own gesture. Then proceeds to sign even more.

Thorin's eyes becomes big with understand. "Bifur says yes to your gestures, and says in shop. Then pain."

"Shit!" Inara mumbles out, as she rushes over to where one of her heavier cloaks is hanging on the wall by the main door.

"What is it?" Dis asks as she follows after Inara.

"Thorin, watch the boys. I'll be back later." Inara shouts as she moves quickly to the door.

"Amad?" Durin and Frerin say at the same time. Both boys are confused as to what is happening.

"Sigrid is in Bifur's shop, and is most likely already in labor." Inara says as she runs out the door, with both Dis and Bifur chasing after her.

 **Somewhere in Erebor...**

A soft groan is heard echoing down an empty hallway, followed by a soft male voice.

"Easy lass." Bofur says as he helps keep Sigrid from dropping to the floor. He had made the decision to try and get Sigrid to the Healing Halls, since Bifur had been gone for over an hour. Seeing Sigrid in pain and with beads of sweat collecting on her forehead, he just couldn't keep her from help.

Sigrid tried to breathe through the contraction, as she was now realizing that she was in full on labor. As the contraction let up, she pulls away from the slight hug Bofur had pulled her into.

"Can you keep walking?" Bofur asks cautiously. Having never been married or dealing with pregnant females, Bofur is trying hard not to get Sigrid in a bad mood.

"Yes." Sigrid says while slightly hyperventilating.

The two of them keep moving down the hall in hopes that they will make it to the Healing Halls in time.

 **At the Gates of Erebor...**

Fili has been hiding most of the evening, sitting on the rampart that looks out on the valley below. The sun had set roughly an hour ago, and the late autumn air has become cold. Yet, Fili still hasn't moved from his spot. His thoughts are full of the council, and the matter of who will rule the Blue Mountains in Thorin's place. So lost in thought, that Fili doesn't hear the footsteps of someone coming towards him.

"Fili?" a female voice calls to him.

Looking up, Fili sees that Tauriel is standing in front of him.

"What are you doing out here without a coat?" She asks him as she moves to sit next to him.

"I needed a place to think." He answers.

"Have you had dinner?" Tauriel asks as she pulls out some herb bread from a pocket on her belt. Not hearing an answer, she breaks off a piece and hands it to Fili.

"Thanks, but I am not hungry." Fili says even though he accepts the piece of bread.

"Eat it anyways." Tauriel says as she takes a bite from her piece. "You know, most of the sentries were too afraid to come towards you. However, I am not afraid."

Fili looks over at his sister-in-law with a scowl on his face. "Why are you even here? Who is looking after Kelda?"

"Your brother is fully capable of taking care of Kelda without me supervising him." Tauriel replies with a hint of anger in her voice. "As for me being here, I have resumed my duties. Tonight I have the night watch."

Fili lets out a sigh before speaking. "I apologize for my rude behavior. I haven't been sleeping well, and now with the council wanting me to go to the Blue Mountains."

"Kili told me about that. It would be considered a great honor, but you don't wish to take Sigrid away from the place that is close to her family in Dale." Tauriel says thoughtfully.

"Even more so now that we will have a child." Fili says as he takes another bite from his piece of bread.

"I believe Kili would feel the same way if he were in your shoes." Tauriel says to Fili. "Especially now."

Fili looks at Tauriel with a confused look on his face. "How so?"

Tauriel gives Fili a smile before answering. "Because I am with child again. I have yet to tell Kili, but I have felt off these past two months. I have yet to seek Inara's insight about confirming it. So you are the first to know."

Fili is shocked to say the least. "You honor me by sharing this little secret, _azaghâl namad._ _"_

"Lass!" One of the sentries shouts to Tauriel. "The prince is need right away!"

Fili and Tauriel look at each other in confusion before standing up from their spot.

"How so?" Fili shouts back to the sentry, who is standing below the ramparts.

"His lady is missing!" The sentry shouts back.

"Sigrid." Fili whispers to himself before taking off into a full run towards the stairs. He runs down the steps, and approaches the sentry.

"What has happened?" Tauriel's voice comes from behind Fili. She had followed him down from the rampart.

"The Lady Dis and her majesty were seen running to one of the toy makers shops. When they couldn't get inside, they asked one of the night patrols if they had seen the Lady Sigrid. None of the night patrols have seen the Lady Sigrid. So the Lady Dis has some of the patrol guards searching for the Lady Sigrid." The sentry told Tauriel and Fili. "Lady Dis also mentioned that the Lady Sigrid might be having her time."

Fili's face turns pale at hearing that Sigrid is lost, and might also be having their child.

"Fili." Tauriel says as she comes to stand in front of him. "Where would Sigrid go if she couldn't make her way back to the royal halls? Would she go to the Healing Halls?"

"I don't know. She might have, but what if she isn't there. What if she is alone in some hallway or room by herself?" Fili starts to say in a panicked voice.

Crack!

Tauriel had just smacked Fili across the cheek to pull him out of his panicked state. Several of the sentries who witnessed it, let out a collective gasp.

"Instead of standing here worrying about what ifs, go find her Fili!" Tauriel shouts at Fili.

"Right." Fili says as he rubs his now red cheek. "I have got to find her."

Fili takes off towards the hallways that will lead him to the Healing Halls.

 **In the Healing Halls...**

'It sure is quiet tonight' thought a young dwarrowdam as she sat behind the check in/out desk. Behind her, in the store room, was another dwarrowdam taking record of all the supplies.

"Do you think anyone is going to come in tonight, Tali?" the young dwarrowdam at the desk asks.

Tali, the sand blonde haired dwarrowdam, comes out of the store room with her record book in hand.

"It is supposed to be quiet during the night shift, Eira." Tali replies as she places the book in a drawer of the desk that Eira is sitting at. "I must be leaving now. Master Balin will be wanting me to help him in the morning at the library."

"Goodnight Tali." Eira says as she yawns.

"Night, Eira." Tali says as she leaves the Healing Halls.

She doesn't make it far from the Healing Halls, down two hallways, when she hears a loud, pain filled moan. Moving quickly, Tali turns the corner and sees the Lady Sigrid leaning against a dwarf that Tali knows isn't the prince.

"My Lady Sigrid, are you alright?" Tali asks as she approaches cautiously.

The dwarf who is holding Sigrid, turns his head and sees Tali walking slowly towards them.

"She needs help. The babe is coming." Bofur tells the dwarrowdam.

"The Healing Hall is just down a bit. Here, let me help you." Tali says as she makes her way to help Bofur hold Sigrid up right.

The three of them make it to the entrance, and give Eira quite the shock.

"Back so soon Tali. Oh my! Lady Sigrid!" Eira says as she quickly makes her way around the desk.

"She is in labor, Eira. Go fetch Master Oin, quickly. I will have her in one of the private rooms." Tali says as she helps guide Sigrid and Bofur towards one of the doors along the right wall.

Eira is quick to run out of the Healing Halls, and heads towards the head healers private apartment _._

While Eira is gone, Tali and Bofur help Sigrid into the room, and onto the bed. Sigrid rolls so that she is laying on her right side, and curls into a fetal position.

As Tali moves about the room, lighting the wall torches, she speaks to Bofur. "You should go fetch the prince. I will stay with the Lady till Master Oin arrives."

"Agreed. Good luck Sigrid." Bofur says before running out of the room to go and find Fili.

Sigrid lets out a loud half groan, half scream from the bed. She really wishes that she had stayed home, like Fili had been telling her to do all week.

Tali, seeing that Sigrid was in pain, moves quickly to Sigrid's side.

"It will be alright. I am sure that Eira will be bringing Master Oin in soon." Tali says in a rush, hoping to hide the panic that has set in now that she is alone with Sigrid.

Only ten minutes pass, and Tali hears the main doors bang open. Footsteps are approaching fast from the hall.

"Sigrid!" a voice calls out.

Tali recognizes it as Prince Fili's voice, as it echoes in the main hall. She leaves Sigrid's side, and runs to the door. As she opens the door she calls out.

"In here, prince Fili!"

Fili whips around from his spot by the desk, and sees Tali standing in the doorway. He runs over to her, and glances over the dwarrowdams' shoulder.

Tali moves out of the way so that Fili can enter the room.

"Sigrid." Fili says in relief before walking over to her. "Are you alright, love?"

"I am sorry I didn't stay home." Sigrid says before crying out in pain.

"It's alright. I'm here now." Fili says as he brushes a few strands of hair out of Sigrid's face. He looks over to where Tali is standing at the door. "Where is Inara and Oin?"

"I sent Eira to go fetch Master Oin. He should be arriving soon." Tali answers. "Her majesty is not on midwife rounds for another two days."

"Go find her, and bring her here. Inara has overseen Sigrid's pregnancy, and needs to be here to help with the birth." Fili says in a panicked voice.

"I shall go find her majesty then." Tali responds before leaving Fili and Sigrid alone.

Fili turns his attention back to Sigrid, who is letting out another pain filled groan. He takes hold of her right hand with the hope that it gives her some kind of comfort.

"Is there anything I can do, Sigrid?" Fili asks in a shaky voice.

"Hold me?"

Fili nods his head, and moves to climb next to Sigrid on the bed. He holds her in a spooning position. His left arm comes over her chest so that he can hold her left hand in his. While his right arm snakes underneath the pillow, and comes out just under the edge of the pillow.

Sigrid moves her right hand up to Fili's hand that is slightly poking out from under the pillow, and grips it tightly.

The pair lay there; one giving comfort to the other who is in pain. They lay like this till Inara and Dis show up 30 minutes after Tali left. Dis takes in the scene with a heavy heart. Her son is holding his wife in the same manner that Vrili did with Dis at Fili's birth.

Inara pushes past Dis, and quickly moves towards Sigrid in a business-like manner. This pulls Dis out of her memory, and she begins to move about the room, gathering needed supplies.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Inara asks the couple, as she begins to move Sigrid's skirt up.

"I don't know." Fili says as he watches Inara struggle to lift his wife's skirt.

"Sigrid?" Inara asks as she finally gets Sigrid's skirt up to thigh level.

"They won't stop." Sigrid cries out as the pain worsens.

"Alright. Sigrid, I need to check to see if the head is visible." Inara says. Seeing that Dis is busy, Inara looks up towards Fili. "Fili. I need you to help hold Sigrid's leg up so that I can see."

Fili gives Inara a quick nod, before letting go of Sigrid's left hand. He moves his hand down towards the back of Sigrid's thigh. Feeling a bit nervous, he gives his wife a quick kiss on the shoulder before moving his hand to grip the inside of her thigh. He gently lifts her leg, and she gives a small scream at the movement.

Dis, quick to help assist her son, places some of the towels next to Inara. She then moves onto the bed, so that she can take Sigrid's right knee, and cradled in the corner of her elbow.

Inara moves Sigrid's skirt down a bit so that the light from the wall torches can help her see. Taking a quick breath, Inara moves to grab one of the towels.

"Sigrid, I am going to need you to push hard." Inara says to Sigrid. Seeing the confused looks from both Dis and Fili, Inara begins to explain. "The babe's head is crowning, and it looks like it has been there for a short time. She needs to push so that the child doesn't become lodged in the birth canal."

Hearing the seriousness in Inara's voice, Fili whispers for Sigrid to push, and push she does.

Sigrid screams as she pushes, and she can hear Fili whispering encouragements to her. She pushes again, at Inara's command. A burning sensation begins, and Sigrid screams even louder at the pain it causes. Then at last, the feeling of being released from the burning pain washes through her.

A soft sniffling sound is heard before a full blown wail of a baby comes from the end of the bed.

"You have been blessed with a strong son." Inara says as she moves to lay the wailing baby in front of Sigrid's body.

Both Fili and Dis gently place Sigrid's leg down from their hold. Fili is the first to move from his place, and looks over Sigrid's shoulder.

"We have a son." Fili whispers in Sigrid's ear before he places a gentle kiss to her wet cheek.

Sigrid moves her left hand, and gently takes hold of one of their sons' flailing fists. The boys' cries soon becomes softer in volume.

As Dis and Inara clean up Sigrid's legs, they both watch as the new parents become enraptured by the babe.

"What is his name?" Dis asks her son and his wife.

"Balder." Sigrid replies as Fili helps her move to a reclined sitting position on the bed. Sigrid picks up the babe and holds him in her arms.

Fili is quick to hold his new little family in his arms, and looks down at his son with a smile. He can see that his son has a light coat of golden brown hair on his head. However, the boy has yet to open his eyes.

"A strong name, for another strong son of Durin's line." Dis says as her eyes fill with unshed tears. Yet again, the scene reminds her of how her husband was after Fili was born.

* * *

 **Balder has now made his entrance into Middle Earth.**

 **I couldn't help but add in the scene with Thorin having a daddy moment with Frerin being in trouble.**

 **Reviews are always welcome. Even bad ones.**

 **Selene**

 **In the next chapter, Kelda receives advice from Aliena about becoming a big sister. Frerin and Durin go with Thorin to visit** **Théodor in the burial hall.** **Kili and Tauriel face the darkest hours of their lives.**


	9. Kili's First Time Ruling Erebor

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know that there seems to be a lot of childbirth chapters, but I do try to add in a few extra bits into them. If you would like to see something, like for example some daddy Thorin moments, please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me with the suggestion. I would be more than willing to use your suggestions as add in to a chapter.**

 _ **Mystic Archer Horse:**_ **Thank you for your review. I am doing as well as can be expected. I am happy to know that you enjoy my story.**

 _ **Angel897:**_ **I am happy that you are thrilled with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't the Hobbit or its characters. I only own: Inara, Aliena, the twins, Kelda, Balder, Tali and Eira.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 54 ¼ years till LOTR events.**

 **Aliena- 10 ¾ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 6 years old, looks almost 4 year old.**

 **Kelda- 1 ¾ years old, looks like a 1 year old.**

 **Balder- 6 months**

* * *

 **Erebor...**

On this early _Kaylithadrân, áfkalm_ (Spring, April) morning, preparations are being made for a small battalion that will be escorting Thorin to the Blue Mountains. Nearly six months has passed since Thorin had brought the idea up to Balin, and it has taken that long just to set everything up for this trip. However, the King Under the Mountain won't be gone forever. Just six months in travel and a month long stay is all it should take the King. In his stead, Fili will be sharing the ruling duties with Inara while he is away.

However, on this same day, Fili and his small family had decided to leave as well to go visit Dale. Bard has yet to meet his grandson, and Sigrid has been waiting for the cold weather season to be over before going.

Since Fili will be down in Dale, and Thorin leaving as well, it is left up to Inara and Kili to see to the running of Erebor. Some of the council members were not pleased to learn that the youngest son of Dis would be a temporary ruler. Yet, Inara's persuasive and debating skills were able to keep the council in line.

Kili and Fili's families are off to the left of the main gate, saying their small goodbyes. Kili has little Kelda in his arms since Tauriel's eight month belly keeps her from picking their daughter up. Lately, Tauriel has been worried about the lack of movement from the babe, but Oin has stated that there is a heartbeat. Even with Oin's statement, Tauriel can't shake the feeling that something is off with this pregnancy.

On the right side of the main gate, there is a small scene taking place between the others of the royal family. Thorin is kneeling down with each of his arms holding Frerin and Durin to him in a hug.

"You boys behave for your Amad. Listen to Master Ori and Master Balin. Do your homework, and no fighting with the other dwarflings." Thorin tells his sons. Recently, Frerin had been caught by Ori fight with another from his numbers class.

"Yes Adad." Durin says as he tries to snuggle deeper into his fathers' traveling coat. The little boy is trying not to show just how scared he is of not having his father around in the coming months.

"Can I come with you?" Frerin says as he locks his blue eyes with his fathers.

"Not this time. When you are older, perhaps you can come with me. Both of you." Thorin says before places a kiss on the foreheads of his sons. He gives them another tight hug before releasing his hold on them.

Upon being released from their fathers' arms, the two boys scurry over to see Fili and his family. Since Kelda has gotten older, the two boys have been wanting to play with her more often. Though no one can replace Fili and Kili as the best when it comes to playing fake combat in Frerin and Durin's eyes.

Thorin stands up, and Aliena is quick to move towards him. He embraces his daughter close as she places a quick kiss to his cheek. For an almost eleven year old, she is only a head shorter than Thorin.

"Be careful out there Papa." Aliena whispers to him. Since her and her mother had come to this world, this male dwarf has become the father figure that Aliena has needed in her life. She is proud to call him her Papa.

"I will _hôfukel_. Keep an eye on your brothers and mother for me." Thorin whispers to her before releasing Aliena from their embrace. He brushes the back of his right knuckles along her left cheek in a loving manner.

"I will Papa." Aliena replies with a smile on her face.

Inara has been watching the exchanges between Thorin and the children's interactions from a small distance. A smile appears on her face at the exchange between Thorin and Frerin. Of course Frerin wants to follow after his father. On many occasions Frerin has been called Thorin's little shadow by nearly everyone in Erebor. Once Thorin moves on to Aliena, Inara can't help feeling extremely happy. Remembering how difficult their lives were before coming here, Inara is pleased that at least Thorin is able to fill the role of loving father for Aliena.

As Thorin moves away from Aliena, he makes his way towards his wife. He pulls Inara into a deep hug, and holds her tightly to his body. This will be the first time that Thorin and Inara will be apart since entering each other's lives. He presses his face into the side of her neck, and inhales his wife's scent for the long journey ahead.

"Come back to me in one, full piece." Inara whispers as she buries her face into her husbands' hair.

"I will always come back to you." Thorin mumbles before placing a kiss on her neck.

Inara's hands move from their place against Thorin's chest, and grabs a handful of his hair before pulling his face to hers. She kisses him deeply, and pushes all of her emotions into it. Inara doesn't care if people see the heated kiss. The past year and a half has been hard on them, and she wants him to know that she stills loves him.

Thorin is the one who breaks their kiss, and rests his forehead against Inara's. He gets a little grin on his face as he hears their family let out a few cat calls to them.

"We will finish this when I return." Thorin whispers to Inara.

"I hope that you will keep this promise." Inara replies with a smile on her face.

Thorin gives Inara a quick kiss on her lips before letting her go. He walks towards where Dwalin is standing, holding the reigns to Thorin's pony. As he climbs up onto his pony, Thorin gives his family wave before heading out with the battalion following behind him.

"Looks like you and the missus are getting better." Dwalin says as he brings his pony next to Thorins'. "You gave us all a good show."

Thorin gives Dwalin a hard look before spurring his pony into going faster. Leaving a chuckling Dwalin in his wake.

As the group watches Thorin and his entourage disappear into the horizon, the second group finishes their preparations to leave.

"Time for us to go as well." Fili says as he helps Sigrid up onto her horse. He holds onto his son until Sigrid gets herself situated on the saddle. Then he hands Balder up towards Sigrid, so that she can place the babe in the sling she has on. Once the child is settled into the sling, Fili moves towards his pony.

Kili holds the reigns of the pony so that Fili can haul himself up onto the saddle. As Fili situates himself, he looks down at Kili.

"Don't go burning down the kingdom without me, nadadith." Fili says with a grin on his face.

"You know that I wouldn't do it unless you are there with me." Kili says in a joking manner.

The brothers share a chuckle till Dis walks over to them.

"Be safe with my little _askad."_ Dis says to Fili. Since being there for her grandsons' birth, Dis has become very protective of the babe.

"Of course, amad." Fili replies from atop his pony. "You should expect us back some time tomorrow."

"We will watch for you then." Inara says as she walks over to Dis. "Be careful. The both of you. There have been reports coming from the Iron Hills that talk of recent orc activity along the roads. I don't want you three to become a target."

"I am sure Da will send us back with a few guards if necessary." Sigrid says as she cuddles Balder closer to her body.

"Safe travels." Kili and Tauriel say before stepping away.

Fili and Sigrid are soon spurring their steeds down the road towards Dale.

The whole family watches till Fili and Sigrid are small figures on the dirt road before going back inside. A few of the sentries bow as the royal families walk by them.

"Would you like me to take the two boys and Aliena to their studies with Master Ori, Inara?" Dis asks her sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Dis. That would be appreciated. Kili and I need to be getting to a meeting with Balin before going to see the council." Inara replies. She is quick to give each of her children a hug and kiss before watching them leave with Dis.

"I will see you and Kelda later." Kili says softly to Tauriel. "Perhaps you both should head home so that you can rest." He places a hand over where their unborn child rests.

Tauriel places one of her hands over his. "I am fine, Kili. We both are."

"Kili. We need to be going now or else we will be late." Inara calls to him.

"Go. Kelda and I will be fine." Tauriel says with a tired smile on her face.

Kili gives her a smile, then places a kiss onto her bump. He then moves to pick up little Kelda to give her a hug and a kiss.

"You be good for you amad?" Kili asks Kelda.

"Naneth!" little Kelda says with a big toothy grin. The little red haired girl has a lot of her mother in her looks. However, her ears are a mix of the elf and dwarf heritage. Her body is lithe, but very strong.

"Yes, your amad. Will you be good for her? Keep an eye on her for me, _kurdu_ _id-ursu_ _?"_

Little Kelda nods her head in a yes gesture, and giggle when he places quick little kisses all over her face. Once she is set back down to the ground she takes her mothers' hand again, and watches as her father and aunt leave.

"Would you like to go home now, or go visit the kitchen?" Tauriel asks her daughter.

"Food!" Kelda replies with a cheeky grin that she has inherited from her father.

"To the kitchen it is." Tauriel says before they begin to make their way further into Erebor's halls _._

 **On the Road...**

It had been several hours since Thorin and his entourage had left Erebor, and they had just stopped for a light lunch just past Esgaroth. Even though his journey to the Blue Mountains had just begun, Thorin couldn't stop thinking about his family.

Yesterday, he had taken his boys down to the burial chambers to pay a visit to not only their dead sibling, but also their dead grandmother. Inara and he had spoken about it numerous times about imparting the importance of remembering their dead loved ones.

Durin had taken this teaching to heart, and had forced Thorin to stop at a flower vendor's shop before going to the burial chambers. There, Durin had chosen a dark red rose like flowers to place on both his grandmothers' tomb and his little brothers'.

Frerin however didn't really pay much attention to any of it. He was mostly concerned with wanting to go play with a few of the other dwarflings that reside in Erebor.

As Thorin gets lost in the memory, he doesn't notice that Dwalin has been trying to get his attention. It takes a hard slap onto Thorin's shoulder to bring him back.

"Did ya get lost in your thoughts, Thorin?" Dwalin asks his friend and king.

"A little."

"Going soft in ya old age?"

Thorin gives his battle brother a small smile before answering. "Do you think I am?" Thorin takes a drink from the waterskin Inara had made for him.

Dwalin moves to sit down next to Thorin on the dead tree trunk. "I don't think you are getting soft. Just more family oriented than before."

Thorin chuckles at Dwalin's statement. "I took my sons to see their lost brother and my mother yesterday." Thorin says solemnly as he looks out onto the lake.

"I see." Dwalin says before continuing on. "How did the boys react?"

"Durin had me buy flowers to place on the tombs." Thorin says in a proud manner. "Frerin seemed less interested in it all."

Dwalin lets out a chuckle before speaking. "That oldest boy of yours reminds me of his namesake."

"Aye. Frerin does." Thorin says calmly. "I wish my nadadith and adad were here to know my sons."

"Thorin. Frerin's death was not your fault. He and Vrili made their choice to fight at Moria. They died honorably, and no one can take that from them. Mahal knows they saved my life and many others that day."

Before Thorin can reply to Dwalin's words, Bifur comes over to them to let Thorin know that their elven guide had arrived to lead them through Mirkwood.

 **Back in Erebor...**

Tauriel had just put Kelda down for a nap in the extra bedroom of her and Kili's living apartment. Kelda was full of sugary energy after Bombur had given the young lass not one, but three fruit turnovers. The walk back to the family halls was a long and tiring one.

As Tauriel makes her way towards the living room, a small pain shoots up her spine. Taking a deep breath, and applying pressure to her lower back she moves towards one of the larger cushioned chairs. Kili had made a few bigger pieces of furniture for their small living room while Tauriel was carrying Kelda. Just as she sits down, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tauriel says in a strained voice. The pain has yet to lessen, but Tauriel is determined not to let it distract her. Yet, she stays seated in the chair.

"Sorry to bother you." Skuld says as she enters the room. "Dis sent me to check on you, and to tell you that Kili will be in the council meeting till late tonight. Would you like me to bring you up something to.."

Skuld stops speaking when she notices that Tauriel has a painful expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. It is just a little back pain. It is noth..." Tauriel has to stop speaking when the pain becomes stronger. Then she feels wetness build underneath her on the cushion of the chair.

Skuld notices the wetness as well, and comes to stand in front of her friends' daughter-in-law. "Lady Tauriel, this is not nothing. How far along are you?"

"It is too soon for this to be happening." Tauriel growls out through the pain.

Skuld knows that Tauriel needs help, but she doesn't want to leave the young lady alone.

"I will have one of the guards send for Master Oin. If it is truly too early, then you need help." Skuld tells Tauriel. "I will be back in a jiffy. You hold tight till I return."

Skuld runs as fast as she can out the door, down the hallways, till she reaches the main door to the royal family halls. She sends one of the guards down to the Healing Halls to fetch Master Oin, and then tells him to go to get Kili from his meeting.

The guard doesn't dare argue with the wife of Gloin, and is quick to run off to complete his tasks.

Skuld races back towards where she left the Lady Tauriel, and prays to Mahal that Master Oin would hurry.

 **Council Room...**

Kili and Inara have spent the last two hours listening to one of the older council members, Hafnar, talk about a dispute between two merchants. His old, monotone voice is enough to cause even the great Balin to force himself to pay attention.

Kili is reclined in his uncles' chair at the head of the table. Early in the meeting he was able to keep up with all the discussions. However, his attention is fading listening to Hafnar drone on and on. Glancing to his right, Kili notices that Inara has her chin resting in her hands while leaning her elbows on the table.

Multiple knocks at the door, draws everyone's attention away from Hafnar. Balin answers the door, and steps out into the hallway. All of the council members wait silently for Balin to return before being the debate. Upon Balin's return, however, there is a sense of something being wrong.

Both Inara and Kili sit up straight in their chairs, waiting for Balin to explain. Yet Balin continues to walk towards them. He stands between them, and leans his head to whisper into Kili's ear.

Inara watches as Kili's face turns ashen. He gets up so fast from his chair that the chair goes flying backwards across the floor. Inara gets up as well, and chases after Kili as he runs out of the council room.

She follows him as he runs through the hallways and corridors that lead them back home.

"Kili! What is it?" Inara shouts after him.

He doesn't respond to Inara's shouts, and keeps running. In his head, the worst case scenario is playing out. Sending Mahal a quick plea, Kili is hoping beyond hope that Tauriel and their unborn child are alright.

 **Four months later in the Blue Mountains...**

Thorin is roused from his slumber by pounding on the door of his old state room. He lets go of one of the pillows that he was clutching to his body. Since his arrival to his former kingdom, Thorin has found himself cuddling one of the extra pillows in his arms while sleeping. It would seem that during his sleep, Thorins' body longs for the soft curves of his wife.

As the pounding becomes louder, and more frantic, Thorin removes himself from the light cotton sheets of his bed. He makes his way to the bedroom door and finds Dwalin standing there.

"Yes?" Thorin grumbles in irritation.

"Inara's raven, Ishtar, arrived this morning with a letter for you." Dwalin says as he hands Thorin a thick envelope. "The bird kept pecking at the guards till they found me. So it must mean it is very important."

Thorin gives Dwalin a nod before opening the letter.

 _Zahgidiwin,_

 _I asked Ishtar to deliver this letter since it is of the utmost importance. Hopefully she didn't hurt anyone too severely on getting this letter to you. I am writing to you with news that will no doubt leave you upset._

 _The afternoon of the day you left Erebor, Tauriel went into premature labor. There was nothing Oin or myself could do to stop it or slow it down. Early the next morning, Tauriel gave birth to twins, a little girl and a little boy. However, only one of the twins is still alive as I write this. The little girl is the one who survived, but the boy didn't. Both of them were so small Thorin, but Oin believes that since the girl seems to show more of her dwarven heritage, that she will live. The little boy was stillborn, and had more of an elven heritage to him. Yet, the cord was wrapped around his little body so much, that if he did survive he would have been deformed. And yes the cord was also around his neck._

 _The birth was extremely hard on Tauriel, and has caused some damage due to hemorrhaging during labor. She went so still that Kili, who stayed by her side for the whole thing, feared that she was dead. So, I sent Roac to Mirkwood, and asked Thranduil to send a healer for Tauriel. I know you must be furious with me, but it was the only way to save your nephews' wife. It wasn't Thranduil or any of his healers who came though. It was Lady Galadriel who came to Erebor a day after I sent Roac, and kept Tauriel from fading. That is a form of death to the elves, in case you didn't already know that._

 _I have extended to Lady Galadriel an invitation to stay in Erebor till Tauriel heals from this. Yet, the Lady declined. Instead, she is taking Tauriel, Kili, and the baby girl with her to Lothlorien so that she and Lord Elrond may assist with the healing._

 _How long will Kili, Tauriel, and the new babe be there? I don't know Thorin, but it is what Tauriel needs. Fili and I will manage taking care of things here in Erebor till your return. Our children and your sister send their love. I am counting down the days till I am back in your arms._

 _Always yours,_

 _Inara_

 _P.S. Kili's new daughter has been named Toril, and his dead son has been named Ketil._

Dwalin watches as tears run down his friends' face. Something bad must have happened to have caused his king to become upset.

"What is it laddie?" Dwalin asks cautiously.

Thorin clears his throat before answering Dwalin's question. His hands shake as he gives Dwalin the letter.

"My nephew has lost a child." Is all Thorin can say before he fights back the coming sob. "Kili, his wife, and their new child have been taken to an elven kingdom. It would appear that this birth nearly caused the loss of Kili's wife."

Dwalin is shocked to be sure. He, like Thorin, had always believed that nothing could kill an elf except a mortal wound. It appears, both of them, were wrong. Yet, reading that Kili has lost a child and nearly lost his elf maid, causes Dwalin to think about Dis and her loss from so long ago.

"I want the battalion ready to leave by midday. We are going back to Erebor." Thorin says as he begins to gather his things for the long road ahead.

* * *

 **I know this seems like a short chapter, but this is how I wanted it to be. Originally I wanted to do the whole birth scene, but found that I preferred leaving it out. Especially since Inara explains some of it in her letter to Thorin.**

 **Adding the bit about Galadriel might seem a little out there, but I figured that Thranduil might ask her for help when it came to Tauriel.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Even the negative kind.**

 **Selene**

 **In the next chapter we will see: Thorin and Inara have a fight about Aliena's future; Dis does something drastic; Bilbo comes to Erebor with a little Frodo; and Aliena is given the Birds and the Bees talk, dwarven style.**


	10. A Marriage Battle

**Sorry for the wait. There was another death in the family, and then college started. I am grateful to everyone for reading this story, and pushing me to keep it going. Before you all go wanting to kill me for messing with the years (or ages of particular characters) please remember that I am trying to do things differently. I don't want to be accused of copyright infringement. So for my story, Frodo is going to be a bit older than in the books. My explanation is that, since Bilbo has the One Ring while raising Frodo that somehow the ring also messes with Frodo's aging as well. Sam, Merry, and Pippin will still be their original ages like in the books.**

 **Warning: High T rating for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 52 ¾ years till LOTR events.**

 **Aliena- 12 ¾ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 7 ½ years old, looks almost 5 ½ years old.**

 **Kelda- 3 ½ years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Balder- 2 years old**

 **Toril- 1 ½ years old, looks like a 1 year old.**

* * *

Kili, Tauriel, and Toril spent nearly a year in Lothlorien under the care of Lady Galadriel. During their stay, Tauriel and Kili were told to refrain from having any more children. Tauriel had suffered not only from physical ailment but also a mental one. Elrond, who was also there for the first two months after Toril's birth, had mentioned that the difference between the twins' was too great. For Toril, she was more dwarf at birth. While her twin was more elf, and for those reasons Tauriel's elven body fought against the birth.

Now little Kelda had been left back in Erebor under the watchful eye of Dis. The little girl had no idea what had happened, and it took her older cousin Aliena to help her understand why her Naneth and Adad were gone.

* * *

Fall is now in full swing as the dwarves of Erebor begin preparations to celebrate the week-long celebration of Durin's Day.

Sitting at the head of the long rectangular table, Thorin sits in a deep navy blue outfit with a thick, black vest over top of his tunic. He is in the council chambers with Balin and a few of the other council members. As the meeting draws to a close, one dark haired dwarf named Castor, waits for a chance to speak with his king.

"My king. May I have a word with you?" Castor asks as he turns away from the bustling crowd of his fellow members. Out of all of the council members, Castor is the only one from an original family from Erebor. Castors' family has always had a seat on the council since the beginning of Thror's reign.

Balin gives Thorin a quick glance to see if he is willing to listen to yet another petitioner. The old dwarf is already aware that many of the council members wish to marry off the lady Aliena to one of the lords from the race of men. He also knows that his king and queen are not willing to allow such a thing to happen with their daughter.

"You may speak, Castor." Thorin replies with a straight face. He has an idea about what this dwarf will want to say. Inara and Thorin had agreed that their daughter was not yet old enough to marry. Let alone be used as a pawn by the council in a political match.

"Some of the other council members were talking about a possible marriage for the lady Aliena." Castor also heard some of the other members talking about how the king and queen were reluctant to let the lady be married. However, this particular dwarf had his own ideas on who should be matched to the girl.

"There will be no marriage till after lady Aliena has reached maturity in the race of men, and that will be when she reaches the age of 20. The queen and I have already made the council aware of this fact." Thorin allows a hint of anger to slip into his voice as he squares his shoulders. Thorin had never liked Castors' ancestors from before Smaug. Yes Castor was from the Longbeard clan, but his family's reputation was not one to be proud of.

"I see. Then I hope that you and the queen would allow fellow dwarrows a chance to win lady Aliena's affections." Castor replies with a cool tone. He knows that he can't push the topic any farther without revealing his intentions.

"Perhaps." Thorin says before leaving the council room with Balin in tow after giving his old friend a look.

Balin notices the look, and is quick to intervene. "Lord Castor, I suggest that you let the topic go for the time being. His majesty is quite busy with the preparations for Durin's Day."

"Very well. Perhaps another time then." Castor answers swiftly before walking down the hallway in the opposite direction from Thorin and Balin.

Balin watches as Castor walks away. Dwalin is quick to move close to his brother.

"Should I keep an eye on him?" Dwalin asks his brother.

"I would suggest asking Nori to watch him." Balin replies before walking down the hall to catch up to Thorin.

"Thorin." Balin says softly as he catches up to his king. "The council will not let this issue stay silent for long."

"They will have to get over the idea of using my daughter as a pawn in their schemes." Thorin growls out. "You and I both know that in the race of men, Aliena is still a child. Only a foolish ruler would force a female child into a marriage at a young age."

"Aye. I would not force the young lass into the marriage schemes of the council." Balin lets out a sigh, and that is the end of the talking between the two.

 **In a Certain Toy-maker's Shop...**

"They can't be forcing her into something like that!" a male voice rings out from the back room of the store. A dark haired dwarf with a funny looking hat is pacing back and forth in agitation.

"Thorin and Inara would kill any who would try to harm their lass." Gloin says as he scraps a wet stone along the edge of an axe.

"Since lady Aliena has reached this milestone in her life, it has only encouraged those stuffy old males." Gloin's wife, Skuld, says as she pretends to even out a wrinkle in her burgundy skirt.

"Thorin has assured me that he will not be allowing the council to control his family's lives." Dis says from her spot up against the door frame. Her arms are crossed over her chest. She knows that something is up with Bofur for him to be acting in the manner that he is.

"I sure hope Thorin will keep his word." Bofur replies with a growl in his voice as he continues to pace. "The young lass doesn't deserve to be treated like some piece of meat that is for sale."

"If my brother doesn't keep his word, then he will be answering not only to Inara but to me as well." Dis allows her voice to get an edge to it.

Bifur, who has been watching the whole discussion, does a few gestures to represent his input.

"Aye. I would kill anyone who would try." Bofur says to Bifur.

"Well I should be heading back. Mahal knows that Sigrid has her hands full with watching all of the children." Dis says to the group as she moves away from the door frame. Using her hands, Dis tries to straighten out the bodice of her deep blue dress.

"And how is Lady Sigrid?" Skuld asks her friend.

"As well as can be expected at being almost five months pregnant." Dis gets a smile on her face before continuing. "Fili is hoping for a little girl this time. Sigrid thinks that it will be another boy."

"So when is the babe due?" Gloin asks as he looks up from his work.

"Possibly early or mid-spring." Dis answers in a happy tone. She thanks Mahal every day for blessing her with many grandchildren and nephews. "Well I best be off before I am late."

 **In the main living space to the Royal Family Halls...**

Sigrid watches as her nieces, son, and nephews play in the living space. The group of children are playing some kind of game. Durin and Balder have built a fort using cushions from some of the settees in the room by where she is sitting near the fireplace. A small distance away from the two boys, Frerin and Kelda have also built a fort out of cushions. The two groups have been tossing the smaller cushions at each other in an attempt to win the game. By her feet, on the rug rolling about, is Toril.

The door to the main living area opens up.

"What do we have here?" comes a voice Sigrid knows all too well.

Looking away from the children, Sigrid spots Fili and Kili making their way towards her.

"Da play?" little Balder shouts from his place in the fort.

"No fair. If Fee joins you, then we get Kee." Frerin shouts towards his brother and cousin.

"I don't know if we should play." Kili says with a smirk on his face. He looks to his brother before asking. "What do you think?"

Fili gives his brother a serious look, and then proceeds to give Sigrid a kiss on the cheek. "Will my lady wait for me while I give my opponents a good whipping?"

Sigrid giggles as she watches Fili grab a cushion from the settee she is sitting on, and throw it at his brother.

For a time, the two brothers along with the children enjoy their game. It seems like nothing could end the happiness and fun, but all good things must come to an end. The slamming of the door has everyone stop to see what is going on.

Aliena rushes past them in a hurry, with the green skirts of her dress billowing out. She runs up the stairs at an alarming speed, and soon disappears from their sights. However, the slamming of a door lets them know that she is not in a talking mood.

"What was that about?" Fili asks before having a cushion hit him in the face. "Hey!" Fili growls out as he looks at Kili.

"You can't afford distractions on a battle field, Fili." Kili chuckles at his brother.

Before Fili can throw a cushion at Kili, yelling is heard from the other side of the main doors. The game comes to another halt as the doors fly open to reveal a red faced Inara stomping her way into the room. Close behind her is an equally red faced Thorin, who has yet to realize that perhaps he should stop following his angry wife.

Inara comes to a stop, and turns around to face her husband. The bottom of the skirt to her crimson dress come off of the ground at the force of the turn.

"Uh oh." Is all little Durin says before his Amad begins to yell at Adad.

"This is ridiculous, Thorin. What does the council not understand about no means no." Inara screams at Thorin.

"They will continue asking till a decision is made." Thorin shouts back at her. "I have already explained to the council that we will not allow them to treat her as a political pawn."

"Obviously the council doesn't seem to give a damn about what we say. Damn it Thorin, they pulled her out of her lessons, and then proceeded to badger her into agreeing with them. Since when did they have the right to do that?" While Inara was talking, her arms were moving about in a spectacular fashion.

"They don't have that right, Inara." Thorin has moved closer to Inara.

Neither one have noticed that they have an audience, but both are too caught up in their anger to care.

"Then why won't you stop them!" When Thorin doesn't answer immediately, Inara walks away, but not before saying. "That's what I thought. You don't have the balls to do so."

Thorin lets out a growl, before following after Inara as she stomps her way up the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me, woman!" Thorin shouts as he follows her down the hallway that leads to their rooms.

Kili lets out a low whistle after hearing another door from upstairs slam shut. "That was intense."

"You don't even know the half of it." Fili groans out before feeling a soft tug on his shirt sleeve. Looking down he sees a wide eyed, frightened face looking up at him.

"Will Adad hurt Amad?" Durin asks softly. The exchange between his parents has left the boy shaken.

Fili kneels down, and pulls Durin into a hug before answering. "No one is going to hurt anyone, Durin. Sometimes adults yell at each other when they are upset."

"Are you sure?" Frerin asks as he comes over to Fili seeking comfort as well.

Fili isn't sure if he can honestly say that Thorin would not strike at Inara during a heated exchange. However, he is saved from having to answer when the main door opens.

Dis enters the room, and she is quick to notice that Fili has both Frerin and Durin in a hug. She also notices that Balder is sitting next to Sigrid, and Kili has Kelda tucked into his side. Letting out a sigh, Dis walks over to the group.

"What happened?" Dis sighs out in frustration.

"Inara and Thorin came in yelling at each other. The kids saw and heard most of it." Kili says softly. "I think they scared the kids."

Dis lets out a sigh, and pinches the bridge of her nose using her left hand. From there she drags her left hand down her face before talking a deep breath.

"I take it their heated discussion was about the council."

"Are they still trying to get Uncle to force Aliena into entering a marriage to create an alliance?" Fili asks his mother.

"Aye. The old windbags are still pushing for it." Dis replies before kneeling down to look at her nephews. "How about you boys stay with me tonight. Your Adad and Amad are under a lot of stress with the preparations for Durin's Day, and the council hasn't been helping. Would you like that?"

The two boys pull themselves away from Fili, and go to Dis. They toss themselves into her arms, and she gives them both a kiss on the top of the head.

"How about we all go down to the main dining halls for dinner tonight? I hear Bombur has made some of his famous meat pies for dinner." Dis says as she moves to stand up, but still has Durin and Frerin holding her hands.

"What about Inara and Thorin? Should someone check on them?" Sigrid asks as she gets up from her seat.

"I will check on them once we return." Dis replies before a tug on her skirt pulls her attention away from Sigrid.

"What about namad?" Frerin asks his aunt. "Can she come too?"

"I will go get her." Fili answers. "We will meet you down there." He gives Sigrid a quick kiss before heading off to go get Aliena.

Fili makes his way up the stairs and down the hallway till he reaches Aliena's room. He knocks softly on the door before entering.

"Aliena. Are you all right?" Fili asks softly as he closes the door behind him.

Some sniffles from the other room, lets Fili know that Aliena is crying. So he heads to her bedroom, and finds Aliena sprawled across her bed, on her stomach. He approaches the bed with caution before sitting down next to where her feet dangle over the side.

"You alright, lass?"

Aliena rolls onto her side to face Fili before answering. "I don't understand why, Fee."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why the council wants me to marry. Ever since my monthly bloods came, they have been pestering mom, papa, and I about a marriage. Why is it so important to them?" Aliena wipes at her eyes in an attempt to stem the flow of tears.

Fili takes a deep breath before answering. "Has your mom told you about why get that... thing each month?"

"Not really. I have heard the other ladies in the hallways and shops talking about it though." Aliena replies.

Fili's cheeks get a soft blush when he realizes that no one has explained this to Aliena. So, he gathers his dwarven courage, and decides to have the talk with Aliena.

"You see, a female's body bleeds once a month to prepare itself for being with child." Fili says carefully. He really wishes that someone else was having this talk with Aliena instead of him. "You see, being with child is a great achievement in a dwarven marriage. It is also a bit messy when it comes to the physical mating part that creates a child. Yet having a child signifies that your union has been blessed, and that your bloodline can continue into future generations."

"So the council wants me to marry just to become with child? But I am too young! I don't want to be with child!" Aliena's voice shakes with panic.

"Aliena, calm down. Your mom and Thorin will not allow it to happen. Both of them have been fighting with the council over this issue, and the council cannot force you to do something. Especially trying to force you to mate." Fili replies in haste, and he quickly wishes he could have used a better word than mate. Now he wishes that maybe Dis should be the one to talk with Aliena.

 **Front Gates of Erebor...**

Tauriel watches as the sun starts to set to the west. She has sentry duty this evening, and only has another hour or two till she can join her family back at home.

As she gets ready to move to another spot on the ramparts, a movement on the road catches her eye. To her knowledge no one was expected to come till after the Durin's Day celebrations begin. Yet as she strains her eyes, she can make out a small pony and its rider.

As the pony and rider get closer, Tauriel comes down from the ramparts, and heads towards the gate.

"See something lass?" Dwalin asks as he notices the elf moving quickly to the gate. He follows after her to the gate, waiting to get a response.

"There is a rider coming. I thought that guests are not expected for another few days." Tauriel states as she pulls out a pair of forearm length daggers that Kili made for her.

"Aye. Best go out to see who it is." Dwalin replies as he pulls his twin axes out from their place on his back. He shouts to the guards to open the gates.

The gates are only opened enough so that Dwalin and Tauriel can fit through them. It is to their surprise to see Bilbo Baggins that is the rider on the pony.

"By my beard." Dwalin says before moving towards the pony. "What are you doing here laddie?"

Bilbo lets out a chuckle before answering Dwalin's question. "Thorin had told me that I would be welcome to come for a visit. So here I am. Hopefully you don't all mind."

Dwalin takes the reigns of Bilbo's pony before speaking again. "We don't mind at all laddie."

A small sneeze comes out from underneath Bilbo's traveling cloak. This causes both Dwalin and Tauriel to go into a fighting stance.

"What was that?" Tauriel asks Bilbo cautiously.

A little head, with curly brown hair, pokes out from the opening of the cloak. This causes Dwalin and Tauriel's eyes to widen. Bilbo looks down to where their eyes are looking, and then gets a light blush on his cheeks.

"That would be my cousin, Frodo. His parents passed on, and he was left all alone. So I decided to adopt him." Bilbo says with a smile on his face. "He is only a year old, so I am hoping that he will get along with Fili and Kili's children."

Tauriel gives the little boy a smile, only to see the small head move back into the safety of his Bilbo's cloak.

"I am sure they will be more than happy to have another little playmate." Tauriel says with a smile.

 **In Thorin and Inara's Bedroom...**

A line of blue clothes mixed with the crimson remnants of a dress litter the floor from the bedroom doorway to the foot of a large, four poster bed. A pile of torn underclothes litter along the two sides of the bed as well. The two owners of the discarded clothes, are at the head of the bed in a passionate embrace.

When the two first arrived in their rooms, there had been yelling and hurtful words said between them. It wasn't until one of them made the first move that the beginning the most exquisite round of lovemaking started.

Now, the only sounds coming from the pair are heavy panting, and a few quick gasps at timed intervals.

Thorin places an open mouthed kiss against Inara's shoulder as he moves quickly above her. His right hand is holding Inara's hand in a tight grip; while his left hand pressing her right leg up towards her body to deepen the sensations. He knows that she is still angry with him, if the hard tugs on the hair at the back of his neck is anything to go by. Seeing Inara so angry was enough to cause him to be the one who initiated this time.

A few faster movements is all it takes for both of them to reach completion. Inara gives a high pitched groan that is joined by Thorin's own groan a few octaves lower. Neither one moves from their places, and they come down from their high.

Inara is the first to speak. "This still doesn't change the fact that I am still angry with you."

Thorin chuckles as he moves Inara's leg back down to the mattress. He lifts his head so that he can look down at the woman underneath him.

"If this is what happens every time we get angry at each other, than perhaps we should fight more often." He softly says to Inara before kissing her.

Neither one of them hears the knocking at the door as the kiss becomes more heated. It isn't until the sound of footsteps coming towards the bedroom that causes the two to break their kiss.

"It is a good thing that it was me who came in here instead of one of the boys."

Thorin pulls his body away from Inara's, and pulls the sheet that was laying off to the left side of Inara to cover himself and Inara.

"Dis. What are you doing in here?" Thorin growls out at his sister while giving her a hard look as he sits next to Inara.

"It is not like I haven't seen something like this before, Thorin. I came to check on you both. You both gave Durin and Frerin a scare with how angry you were towards each other." Dis says in a scolding tone while placing her hands on her hips. "Also I wanted to let you know that Bilbo has arrived, and brought with him a little boy. If I had known that he was coming, I would have greeted him on your behalf."

"Bilbo is here?" Inara says in a confused manner. None of the letters she has received from him mentioned that he was coming for a visit.

Seeing the confused look on Inara's face, Thorin spoke. "I invited him this time."

"Oh. Well has he been shown to his room yet?" Inara asks Dis.

"Aye. Dwalin was kind enough to escort Bilbo to the dining halls before myself and Tauriel showed Bilbo to his room." Dis answered. "Well, since the two of you seem to be a bit busy. I am going to check on Aliena, and then go to bed."

Dis makes her way out of her brothers' room quickly. As she closes the door to their rooms, she can hear a low, male growl followed by Inara's voice. Shaking her head, Dis is thankful that the main nursery is five door down, and that both Frerin and Durin had been moved to the nursery a few month ago.

She makes her way to Aliena's rooms, and knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal a tired looking Aliena.

"Are you alright, Hôfukel?"

"Yeah." Aliena answers as she backs away from the doorway so that Dis may enter.

Upon entering the room, Dis notices that Aliena's sitting room is barely decorated. Closer inspection also shows that there is few places to sit down as well.

"Did you have enough to eat at supper?" Dis asks the girl.

"Not really." Aliena replies softly, yet her stomach lets out a large growl.

"How about I take you down to the kitchens. Bombur is sure to whip you up something." Dis says as she gently places a hand onto Aliena's shoulder. Noticing Aliena's shy behavior, Dis knows something is amiss with the girl. "What is it?"

Aliena bites her lip before speaking. "I just want to know why the council wants me to marry."

Dis lets out a sigh before leading Aliena over to one of the few places to sit down.

"What do you know about marriage?" Dis asks Aliena as they sit down on a small settee.

"I know that it takes two people to create one." Aliena answers in a naive fashion.

"Do you know about why you bleed sometimes?" Dis asks openly.

"I know it has something to do with being able to have children."

"Well to us dwarves the bleeding is thought to be a sign that a lass is ready to be courted. However, to the race of men, it is something that signifies that a lass is now an adult. So the reason why the council wants to see you married is because they think that they are treating you like how your own race would." Dis places a hand over top of Aliena's hands which are sitting in the girl's lap.

"But Papa said that I am his daughter, and will not be treated in any other way." Aliena says with a slight panic in her voice.

"True. My brother loves you very much, and has always seen you as his own. Yet you carry no dwarf blood in you. It is for that reason that the council is pushing your parents into securing a political match for you."

"But I don't want to leave Papa or Mom." Aliena says with tears in her eyes.

"And you won't leave. There are many in this mountain who are willing to face the wrath of the council to ensure that you stay here." Dis says as she pulls the young girl into a hug. "Especially your mom, your papa, myself, Fili, Kili, and members of Thorin's company. Now how about we head down to the kitchen to get you some food."

Dis releases the girl from the hug, before helping Aliena to her feet.

"May I have some cake?" Aliena asks Dis, as they head out the door.

* * *

 **I had a difficult time getting this chapter to how I wanted it. Hopefully it meets your approval.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**

 **I am looking for some input on who you would like to see Aliena end up with. Right now I have some ideas on who it could be, but I am curious to see what you all think.**


	11. Two Bundles

**Hello everyone. I have another chapter for you all this week, and I am hoping that you will all love it. By the way, my Themed Literature (the theme book is the Hobbit) class is awesome. My instructor finds it funny that I write fan fiction for the Hobbit. However, he does it also and he posts it on this site as well.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 50 years till LOTR events.**

 **Aliena- 14 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 8 ¾ years old, looks almost 7 years old.**

 **Kelda- 4 ¾ years old, looks like a 4 year old.**

 **Balder- 3 ¼ years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Toril- 2 ¾ years old, looks like a 2 year old.**

 **Freya- 1 ¾ years old, looks like a 1 year old.**

* * *

 **Erebor's Inside Training Fields...**

"Again!" Dwalin growls out as he prepares to block a strike from his pupil. His pupil is the daughter of his king and queen. So far he has taught her how to use daggers, throwing knives, and a staff. But today he has started training the teenager in using a sword.

Aliena lets out a huff before attempting to swing her broadsword at her instructor. She has been training for well over an hour, and her arms are starting to become tired. Again, Dwalin blocks the swing, but this time knocks her sword out of her hands.

"You tired lass?" Dwalin asks after seeing the practice sword go flying across the yard.

"I think my arms are too weak to hold a sword against you, Master Dwalin." Aliena says in while trying to catch her breath.

"Perhaps you should focus on building up your arm muscles." A feminine voice calls out.

There is a wooden, cushioned bench sitting just outside of the practice yard ring, and that is where the Queen of Erebor has been sitting. Normally Inara would be standing to watch her daughter and Dwalin during their training practice. That all changed about two months ago. Inara is wearing a long sleeve, emerald green dress that shows off her rounded 8 ½ month belly. After several years of trying, and the loss of their son, Inara is finally with child.

"What would you suggest mother?" Aliena asks as she makes her way over to Inara. Before coming to the training fields, Aliena had decided on wearing a blue, thick strap tank top with her dark tan pants. She had also brought along a wool over coat, which length goes all the way to the floor. The wet season, or mid-winter if you will, can be quite chilly when you aren't over exerting yourself.

"Dwalin, what kind of strength training would you recommend for her?" Inara asks from her spot on the bench.

Dwalin makes his way over to where the two ladies are. "Spending more time training with a sword would do it."

"Then perhaps we should add an extra hour of practice in every other day for you, sweetie." Inara says as she looks from Dwalin to Aliena.

Aliena lets out a loud sigh before agreeing with her mother. She knows better than to argue with the queen.

"In the mornings, before your lessons with Dis, I will be expecting you down here lass." Dwalin says to Aliena just before going over to the storage space that houses all of the practice weapons.

"We will stop at home for you to change before we head down to the main dining halls." Inara says as she carefully tries to get up from the bench. This pregnancy has been different from all the others. In the early stages, Inara had morning sickness constantly. Then as pregnancy became more pronounced, she noticed that she was carrying very low. So low, that it has caused Inara a lot of lower back pain, which makes her very irritable.

"Are you sure that you will be able to walk that much without it becoming painful?" Aliena asks cautiously. She knows just how bad her mother's mood swings can be from this pregnancy.

"I will be fine." Inara says as she places a hand against her lower back once she is standing. Looking at her daughter's face, Inara can see the concern on the young woman's face. "You and your father worry too much."

Inara begins to walk towards the doors that lead out to the hallways. Leaving Aliena behind in the practice field.

"Somebody has to." Aliena growls out as she grabs her coat, and goes after her mother.

 **Main Living Area of the Royal Halls...**

Balder is hiding behind one of the settees closest to a wall. His back is against the wall with his knees drawn up, and his face pressed to them. The little boy doesn't want anyone, especially his parents, to see him cry. There are already tear stains on the knees of his brown pants. The red sleeves of his shirt has some lines of clear snot rubbed into them. His muffled sobs, however, has drawn the attention of someone who is coming down the stairs. Heavy footsteps come closer to where the boy is, and he tries to make himself even smaller in his hiding spot.

"What are you doing, Balder?" a low, baritone voice asks carefully from the end of the settee.

Balder turns his head towards the voice, and is relieved that it is the king who has found him.

Thorin notices that his little nephew's eyes are red, and full of tears. In this instance Thorin remembers a time when he had found Fili in the same way. He has an idea about what this could be about. Thorin extends one of his hands towards the crying boy.

"Why don't you come out of there, and tell me what is bothering you." Thorin says softly.

Balder rubs one of his sleeves across his nose before sliding himself towards Thorin. Once he is near his uncle's hand, Balder places one of his little hands into Thorin's offered one. He allows Thorin to help him out from behind the settee, and then he flings himself into Thorin's chest. Balder feels one of his uncles' hands run up and down his little back in a comforting gesture.

"What has you so upset, _kidhuzel_?" Thorin asks softly so he doesn't frighten his nephew's son. He sits patiently, waiting for the little boy to speak.

"I don't like Freya." Balder says sheepishly into Thorin's chest before trying to bury his head further into his uncle's chest. The little boy is ashamed that he dislikes his sister.

One of Thorin's eyebrows lift in response to this before a small smile appears on his face. Balder truly is Fili's son. For Fili, when he was about Balder's age, had said the same thing about Kili. Thorin gives the same little speech that he gave to Fili back then to Balder.

"Being an older sibling can be difficult sometimes, kidhuzel. However, without you there to protect your sister, she may get hurt. It is the responsibility of us older siblings to protect the young ones."

Balder looks up at Thorin's face in shock. "You have siblings?"

Thorin chuckles a little at Balder's shocked face. This little boy reminds Thorin so much of Fili at that young age. "I do. Your _gamil amad_ is my _namad_ , and she is younger than I. For all of her life, I have watched over her and protected her."

"Why?"

"Because it is my duty to my family. Just like it is your duty to help look after and protect Freya." Thorin says with a serious tone.

"But _Amad_ spends all her time with Freya. So does _Adad_." Balder complains. "They don't play with me anymore."

Thorin lets out a soft hum. This might be more than he originally thought. He thinks on it a little bit before coming up with a solution. In all his years of conflict resolution, Thorin has never thought he would be needing to use it in his own family. He holds his little nephew to his chest, and get up off of floor.

"Where we going?" Balder fear echoes in his voice.

"We are going to go see your _Adad_. This matter needs to be solved." Thorin tells the boy in his arms as he walks out of their halls. He plans to take Balder to Fili's office near the Throne room.

 **Erebor's Main Kitchens...**

Bombur and several of the other chefs are hard at work putting the finishing touches to the food that will be served in the dining halls. However, the large dwarf has a few visitors in the kitchen. He carries over a plate with a variety of beef prepared differently.

"Try these." Bombur says as he places the plate onto the counter next to one of his visitors.

The visitor, a certain red haired elf maid, takes a bite of one of the pieces. As she chews on it, her face changes into one of disgust before spitting the piece into a small bowl.

"It doesn't like it?" Another visitor, Kili, says with concern.

Tauriel shakes her head. "This child is being too picky."

Kili places a hand over the large bump where their child rests inside of Tauriel. He has been worried about her ever since they found out about this pregnancy. With the other pregnancies, Tauriel was able to eat her normal elf diet. This time, however, the babe within her seemed to only want meat made a particular way throughout the whole pregnancy. It also hasn't helped that it was getting close to the birthing time, and Tauriel's temper was more explosive than normal.

"Perhaps one of the other samples will work." Bombur says to Tauriel. He knows about how difficult a pregnancy can be. His own wife, Lifa, had issues similar to Tauriel's while pregnant.

"Thank you for being so nice about all this, Bombur." Kili tells the large dwarf as they both watch Tauriel try another sample. It too is spat out.

"It is my pleasure, Kili. Lifa was the same way when she was carrying Tofa. The only thing the babe would let her eat was food that were wrapped in breads. Lifa complained often about losing weight during those months." Bombur stated with joy, and his eyes had lit up.

"I am blaming all of this on you, Kili." Tauriel growls out after spitting out yet another piece of beef.

All of the chefs who heard Tauriel's words started to chuckle. Oh yes, many of them knew just how hot-tempered a female with child can be.

 **Fili's Office...**

Fili was working on finalizing a trading contract between Erebor and one of the villages of Rohan. This trade agreement would benefit Erebor greatly. He had heard Bard talk about purchasing work horses from Rohan, and how well the horses were bred. Sure Erebor has a small growing population of battle rams, but trying to breed ponies was becoming difficult. So Fili saw a chance, and with Thorin's blessing, was able to speak with Rohan's ambassador to Dale about asking Rohan to breed the much needed ponies. In exchange Erebor was willing to send warriors if Rohan needed aid, and would pay the breeders handsomely if the stock of ponies met the dwarves standards. The ambassador had sent word to their king, and only yesterday received word to agree to the terms.

Just as Fili signs his name to the document, a knock comes from the door.

"Enter." Fili says, thinking that it is most likely Balin. Looking up, Fili is surprised to see Thorin coming in with Balder in his arms.

"Is everything alright?" Fili asks as he sets his quill onto the table, and gets up from his chair. He can see that Balder has been crying.

"I found the lad crying while he was hiding himself in the living room." Thorin says while carefully watching Fili's face for a reaction.

"Why was he there?" Fili approaches Thorin and attempts to take Balder from him. However, the little boy only shies away from his father. Fili gets a confused look on his face at Balder's movements.

"The lad seems to think that you and Sigrid no longer want him." Thorin says cautiously.

"Whatever gave him that idea?" Fili asks Thorin before trying to get his son's attention. "Balder, why do you think that your _Amad_ and I don't want you. We love you, and nothing will change that."

The little boy turns his head to look at his Adad before replying. "With Freya around no one plays with me anymore. You and _Amad_ used to tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story. You don't do that anymore."

Fili immediately realizes what is going on, and he remembers feeling the same way when Kili was a babe.

"I apologize, my son. Your _Amad_ and I have been busy with work, and Freya, that we have not seen you suffering. _Amad_ and I will make sure to spend more time with you as well." Fili says as he places one of his hands against the side of Balder's face.

"How about we all head to the dining hall to have supper. Will that please you, _kidhuzel_?" Thorin says as he watches the father-son moment between both of his nephews.

Balder reaches out to Fili, and Fili takes the boy from Thorin's arms.

"Yes please." Balder says to Thorin once he is situated in his father's arms.

 **Main dining hall...**

Many dwarves and their families are eating supper in the main dining halls. Most of them are the mid to lower classes, but there are a few higher ranking families there as well. One of which, is the royal family. Their table is at the head of the hall so that all can see the royal family. At one end is Fili, Balder, and Sigrid with little Freya sitting on her lap. Next to them is Dis followed by Aliena. The middle of the table has Durin, Inara, Thorin, and Frerin. At the other end is Kelda, Toril, Tauriel, and Kili is sitting at the last seat.

Several of the chefs and their staff enter the dining hall with platters of food that is to be placed in certain areas of all the tables. There are platters filled with breads and butter. Others have carved up meats like chicken, mutton, beef, and fish. Then there are large serving bowls filled with hearty stews in them. Finally there are the platters with several different fruit dishes.

All of the dwarves start to fill their plates with food after Bombur states that supper is served.

At the royal family table, Kili notices that Tauriel hasn't touched much of the food, and that she has been shifting around in her seat. Every times she shifts, Tauriel's sky blue dress makes a rustling sound.

"You alright, _amrâlimê_?" Kili whispers to her so that no one but her can hear.

Tauriel shifts again in her seat, and she takes a quick intake of breath. A quick flash of a pain filled expression shows on her face before she tries to hide it. However, Kili noticed it and places a hand her belly.

Kili's quick movement causes Skuld, Gimli, Oin, and Gloin to pay more attention to the royal table. For that family is sitting one of three tables that sit closer to the royal table, and has a clear view of it as well.

"The elf looks as though she is uncomfortable." Gloin says to Skuld before taking a bite out of a large chunk of meat.

"She is close to her birth time, Gloin. I am sure you remember how uncomfortable I was before birthing Gimli." Skuld replies as she keeps her eyes trained on the pregnant elf. After two minutes of watching, she notices that Tauriel's face twitches between calm and pain.

"Oin I suggest you go and get your supplies." Skuld quickly gets up from her table and moves at a normal pace up towards the royal table.

Thorin notices Skuld moving closer to their table, and watches as she approaches Kili and Tauriel. He can't hear what they are saying, but seeing the anxious look in Kili's face is enough to understand.

"Inara." Thorin says as he turns to look at his queen.

"Yes." Inara replies as she looks towards Thorin.

"I think it is Tauriel's birthing time. Kili looks like he is about to panic." Thorin whispers to her, trying to make sure that no one else hears.

Inara leans a little bit forward in her chair so that she can see Tauriel. She watches as Tauriel shifts a bit, and can see the elf gripping the arms of her chair. Inara looks back at Thorin.

"I think you are right." Inara moves carefully to stand up from her chair.

Dis notices Inara, and then notices that Skuld is standing by Kili at the end of the table. She stands up as well, and gives Fili a look. She then heads down to where Inara is now at, by the other end of the table.

"I suggest we go to your bedroom now." Inara says to Tauriel and Kili after feeling a contraction moves across Tauriel's bump.

Kili helps his wife from her chair, and the five of them leave the dining hall. They walk carefully through the hallways, and just as they start going up the first flight of steps Tauriel has to stop.

"Just keep breathing." Kili says to her as he helps keep Tauriel's body steady.

Once the contraction has passed, the group continues on their journey and make it to the royal halls. Inside, they make their way to Kili and Tauriel's rooms, and start to help make Tauriel comfortable.

Kili helps Tauriel onto their bed, and notices that Tauriel only wants to stay seated on the edge. As he gives her a funny look, Tauriel glares at him.

"This is the most comfortable position right now." She growls at him through a contraction.

Dis and Skuld are bustling about the room getting a bowl and water pitcher. Inara is standing at the end on the bed, waiting to check on Tauriel more thoroughly.

"Do you need anything?" Kili asks Tauriel softly as he moves cautiously to sit next to her.

"You can do this next time." Tauriel says as she keeps focusing on her breathing.

"I would if I could." Kili whispers to her.

Oin enters the room with a large bag filled with linens. He starts to pull out a few, and hands them to Inara so that she can place them where needed.

Six hours pass, and Tauriel's labor is progressing well. The birthing mother has changed into a knee length shift, and Tauriel and Kili are now dozing in between the contractions.

However, things are about to become even more hectic.

Skuld has pulled nearly every cushion off of the settees in the main living room of the royal halls, to create a soft wall for Tauriel to lean her back against. Tauriel is still sitting on the edge of the bed since it is the most comfortable position for her.

As Inara moves to stand up from performing another check on the dozing elf, her lower back pain is starting to become even more painful. She places her right hand against her lower back, and lets out a groan.

"Are you alright, Inara?" Dis whispers as she gets up from the chair that is sitting next to the end on the bed. She doesn't want to interrupt Tauriel's much needed rest.

"Just a little lower back pain is all." Inara says as she walks slowly away from the bed. However, a sharp pain hits her lower back, and Inara has to grab the edge of a dresser with her left hand to steady herself.

"That doesn't look like just a little." Dis says as she rushes over to her sister-in-law. Placing her hands to Inara's bump, Dis can feel a hard contraction ripple across it. "Inara. You are in labor." She hisses out at the queen.

Skuld, who over heard the exchange, moves quickly to Inara's side. "Right. Time for you to go to your rooms to birth your own child. And don't you dare tell me no."

From his chair next to the fire place Oin pops open one of his closed eyes, and watches as Inara is escorted out by Dis and Skuld. He chuckles at the irony of the situation knowing that Inara will not win if she argues against both Skuld and Dis. Knowing that he is now the only one available to see Tauriel through the birth, he gets up to do his own check on Tauriel.

 **Thorin and Inara's bedroom...**

Thorin is still awake when he hears his sister and Skuld helping Inara enter the main room. He pulls a sleeping tunic over his head, just as the three women enter the bedroom. Thankfully, he had already put on a pair of sleeping pants.

"What happened?" Thorin asks as he moves towards Inara. However, he sees the pain on Inara's face and knows what is going on. "You are in labor."

"No shit." Inara growls out in a sarcastic tone. She has resided herself to the fact that she is in labor.

Dis and Skuld help Inara move towards the bed, and help her get onto it as well.

"I will be going back to Kili and Tauriel's room." Skuld says carefully, and watches as her king and his sister nod their heads in agreement. So she quickly leaves the room, and goes to help Oin.

Inara tries to find a comfortable position on the bed, but nothing feels right. So she stands next to the bed, and holds onto one of the posts.

"How long ago did it start?" Thorin whispers to Dis, as the two of them stand on the other side of the bedroom. Watching as Inara moved to stand by a bedpost.

"I have no idea. She has been having lower back pain since she started showing, and it doesn't help that she is carrying the child so low." Dis says to her brother. "Who is watching the kids?"

"I asked Fili and Sigrid to stay in the nursery with the children tonight. I was expecting Inara to have a late night. What I wasn't expecting was for her to go into labor on the same night as the elf."

A loud groan pulls the siblings attention back to the bed, and they can see that Inara has moved into a crouch position while still holding on to the bed post. Her head is looking down, towards the floor.

Thorin walks over to where Inara is, and kneels down behind her. He pulls back the loose hair, and puts it into a braid.

"Thank you." Inara whimpers.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Thorin whispers before placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"A back rub would be nice." Inara says before another contraction hits her.

Thorin begins to rub her mid and lower back to try help make the pain more bearable.

Inara and Thorin stay in their positions for almost two hours, and during this time Inara is changed into a knee length shift for the birth. Soon the sound of a very loud, muffled wail reaches their ears. Dis hears it as well, and leaves to go check on Tauriel and Kili.

When Dis opens the door to the living space, the wail doesn't sound as muffled. Inara lets out a very loud groan as the child within her lets out a few kicks at the sound.

"You alright?" Thorin says in a worried voice.

Inara continues to groan, and shakes her head.

Thorin is now torn between leaving Inara to go for help, and staying with her. Just as he is about to make his choice, the main door opens and footsteps come towards the bedroom. Looking up from his spot, Thorin sees that it is Dis and Oin who have come.

"Kili has a son, Thorin. If I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn the bairn was Kili." Oin says with a chuckle before setting his bag of linens onto the end of the bed.

Dis chuckles as well at Oin's comment as she moves towards the bed as well.

Oin kneels down next to Inara's side and places a hand on her arm. "Lass. I hear that you haven't allowed anyone to check your progress. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either let me check you, or I will have Dis go and bring Skuld in here to help hold you down so I can check."

Thorin is a bit shocked with the serious tone that Oin just used with Inara, but it seems to work. He moves to stand at the same time Inara does, and Thorin makes sure that he is there to catch her is she becomes unsteady.

Inara shuffles herself to the mattress, and sits on the edge of it. She doesn't dare do anything else since the pain in her back worse. Inara feels the mattress dip behind her as Thorin moves to sit down. His arms wrap themselves just under her bust, and Inara moves her arms so that they can rest over Thorin's.

As Oin does the check, another contraction hits but this time it is more powerful than the others.

"You have only a short time to go before you can begin pushing." Oin states as he backs away from checking Inara's progress. He gives the couple a nod of the head before taking a linen from Dis, and then places it carefully underneath Inara.

Another hour passes, and soon Oin gives Inara the go ahead to start pushing. So for the last 45 minutes she has been doing just that. During this time, Skuld has entered the bedroom and is kneeling next to Oin. Waiting to help in any way she can.

Thorin is still sitting behind Inara as she is still sitting on the edge of the bed. He keeps whispering encouraging words to her, and places a few kisses to her shoulder. Even though she stands 4 inches taller than him, sitting down puts the two of them at the same level. His left arm is no longer wrapped under Inara's bust, but is now helping to hold Inara's left leg in a bent position.

Dis is sitting to the right of Inara, helping to hold the bent leg back. Oin had asked both siblings to help hold the legs open so that he is able to assist better with the birth.

"Push hard lassie or the bairn will get stuck." Oin just about shouts at Inara.

Inara takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as she can. While she pushes, Inara keeps breathing evenly. She is very tired, but knows that she has to focus on birthing her child.

"Stop pushing, lass." Oin says and watches as Inara slumps back into Thorin. "The head is just about to crown, so you have to push hard again. You know what comes after that."

As the next heavy contraction happens, Inara pushes as hard as she is able to without making herself pass out.

Thorin glances over Inara's shoulder, and watches as the child's head comes into view. Then the whole body. The child is covered with white film and red blood. Thorin watches as Oin quickly cuts the purple cord, and the child starts to wail as he hands it to Skuld for cleaning.

Inara has slumped back against Thorin, and is trying to catch her breath. She feels a burning sensation and knows something is amiss. Then she feels the sensation of a few needles being poked into her skin.

"You tore a bit, so I am going to have to stitch it up. You will be sore for no less than a week, lass." Oin says from where he is at.

"You have a daughter, my king and queen." Skuld says in a joyful voice. She brings the bundled up babe towards the bed.

Inara immediately reaches for the babe wanting to hold it. Once she has the babe in her arms, she double checks to make sure that Skuld got the gender right. Seeing that Skuld was indeed right, Inara starts to inspect the new baby.

The baby has a head of hair that is a reddish brown color; small dwarf ears with earlobes of a human; and eyes of a stormy grey color.

"A daughter of Durin." Thorin whispers before placing a kiss onto Inara's cheek. "Thank you, _amrâl_."

"Congratulations _nadad_." Dis says as she looks at her brother's face to see his loving expression.

Once Oin is done cleaning up Inara, he allows her to be moved to a more comfortable position on the bed. Thorin, along with Dis and Skuld, help move Inara so that she is leaning against pillows at the head of the bed.

Dis, Skuld, and Oin soon leave the bedroom so that Thorin and Inara can have some time alone with the babe.

"How did we make something so perfect?" Inara asks Thorin as they watch their daughter eat her first meal.

"It was all you, _amrâlimê_." Thorin says from his spot next to Inara. He gently places a hand on his daughter's head.

The babe flails an arm at the touch, and gives a little sniffle. Her stormy grey eyes keep looking up in wonder at the faces of her father and mother.

"Did you have a name in mind for this little _givashel_?" Thorin asks Inara as he finally tears his gaze away from his daughter to look at his wife.

"What was your mother's name?" Inara asks as she too looks up from the feeding babe. She watches her husband's face for any signs that she may have stepped too far.

Thorin looks back down to his new daughter before saying one word. "Rìka."

"It sounds beautiful, Thorin. What does it mean?"

"It means Eternal Ruler." Thorin replies as he looks back up to Inara.

"I think Rìka is the perfect name for our new daughter." Inara says with a smile on her face, and begins to lean towards Thorin.

Just before their lips touch, the door to the main rooms open. They pull away from each other and look towards their bedroom door.

Kili is standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face, and a bundle in his arms. He slowly makes his way towards the bed.

"I wanted you both to meet your new nephew." Kili says in a soft, cheerful voice. He steps towards where Thorin is sitting, and hands his son to his uncle.

Thorin takes his new nephew into his arms, and is quick to agree with Oin's comment from earlier in the night. Indeed the baby boy has the same dark hair, dark eyes, pudgy face, and even ears as Kili did as a baby.

"He looks just like you did, Kili." Thorin says to the new father.

"Tauriel and I have decided to name him Kilian." At this statement, Kili looks like he is about burst open with energy.

"Sounds like a powerful name, Kili." Inara says from her spot on the bed. A little sniffle from the bundle in her arms lets her know that Rìka is finished with her meal. Inara covers herself as she carefully brings her daughter to her other shoulder.

"What did you guys end up with?" Kili asks both of them.

"A little girl." Inara says with a smile on her face.

"May I see her?" Kili asks Inara as he cautiously moves away from Thorin's side of the bed to Inara's side.

"Here." Inara says to Kili as she hands him her daughter.

Kili takes notice of the little girls' features. "She almost looks like you, Inara. But there is some traces of Uncle in her face. I think she has your cheeks and lips, uncle. Those eyes though. I have never seen anyone with grey eyes like hers. What is her name?"

Thorin decides to be the one to tell Kili his daughter's name. "Her name is Rìka, and she gets those eyes from my own mother."

Inara looks at Thorin with a shocked look on her face. "My grandmothers' eyes were grey like that also."

The small moment was broken when both Kilian and Rìka start to cry at the same time.

* * *

 **I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The name Rìka means Eternal Ruler in Norse. Kilian's name means little warrior in Gaelic, but I used the German spelling for it. Both of these names have multiple meanings in different parts of the world, but I chose the meanings that I think fit best with the Dwarf culture.**

 **Reviews are welcome. Even the negative ones.**

 **Also, there is still time to let me know who you would like to see Aliena end up with. So far Bain is in the lead with three people (one in a review & two in PM), and I got two PM's asking for it to be with a dwarf. There is still time to give me your thoughts as I have yet to reach a decision for that particular chapter. It is about 8 chapters away, and I am still in the construction mode. So it can go any which way.**

 **Selene**


	12. A Major Celebration

**Life and college got in the way again. Hopefully this chapter will keep you all satisfied for now. There is still time to let me know who you all would like to see Aliena end up with. Bain, Legolas, and a dwarf (no specific dwarf yet) are the main contenders. After the next chapter, I will no longer be accepting any thoughts or requests for Aliena's future spouse. Mostly due to the fact that I might have to make changes that would affect some of the later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 48 ½ years till LOTR events. Roughly 16 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 15 ½ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 10 ¼ years old, look 8 years old.**

 **Kelda- 6 ¼ years old, looks like a 5 year old.**

 **Balder- 4 ¾ years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Toril- 4 ¼ years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Freya- 3 ¼ years old, looks like a 2 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 1 ½ years old, looks like 1 year olds.**

* * *

 **Thorin and Inara's bedroom...**

It is early morning, and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Two recently made windows sit above a headboard to a four post bed. These windows had been a present from Thorin to his Queen in the spring. She had been complaining about the need for fresh air during an illness she had been suffering from. Over the windows lay sheer, navy blue and gold trimmed curtains, which are lightly blowing in the warm breeze. Since it is mid-summer, the air outside has begun to warm up earlier in the mornings.

Thorin is still in the bed that he shares with the mother of his children. With his back leaned against the headboard, he watches the two sleeping beauties in his bed. The older of the two, is Inara. Her head still laying on the pillow, and her dark brown hair fanned out in her sleep. Before going to bed last night, Inara had allowed him to remove her braids, and brush her hair. That had led them into a bout of lovemaking on her vanity table last night. She is laying on her right side, which has caused the neckline of her night gown to show more of her cleavage. The woman's left arm is laying, in a protective manner, across the form of the other beauty in their bed.

Now the second of the two, is their one and a half year old daughter Rìka. The little princess had cried out during the night, and Inara had brought the babe into their bed. Thorin, at first, was against allowing the little girl into their bed. However, it was when the little girl crawled up onto his chest before settling down, did he finally allow it. His daughter was a force to be reckoned with when she is upset. Now, the little girl is laying on her back on the bed, and the thick, chin length brown hair is mussed up from sleep. In one of her little hands, the girl is tightly holding onto the bottom edge of Thorin's sleep shirt.

As his daughter lets out a sigh in her sleep, Thorin gently moves to place a kiss on Rìka's head. He still finds it hard to believe that this little girl is his daughter. He never thought that he would be lucky enough to have a daughter made of his own flesh and blood.

"Where is mine?" Inara asks in a sleepy tone. Thorin's gentle movements was enough to pull Inara out of her light sleep. She lazily blinks in an attempt to help wake up.

Thorin chuckles softly, before leaning towards Inara. He places a kiss to her forehead before moving down to place a kiss on her lips. The whole time, he is careful not to allow his movements to wake the child between them.

"Good morning, _**yâsith**_." Thorin whispers to Inara before moving to get out of bed.

"Where are you going so early?" Inara asks softly. She watches Thorin as he starts to take off his sleeping clothes. Seeing the muscles of Thorin's naked back flex causes Inara to take a quick breath.

"Did you forget what today is?" Thorin asks as he begins to put on his clothes for the day. He puts on a pair of black pants before he starts to search for a shirt to wear. He is slow about choosing a shirt, and he knows that Inara is watching his movements with hooded eyes.

"It is the ten year anniversary of our rule." Inara replies in a low voice. She gets up from the bed, and gently places the still warm bed sheets around her daughter. She makes her way to her wardrobe so that she too can begin to get ready for the day. However, just as she is about to open one of the doors, a large hand settles onto her stomach.

"Would you like me to help you dress for the day?" Thorin whispers as he wraps his arms around Inara so that her back is against his chest. He places a few soft kisses to her bare left shoulder as he tightens his hold on her.

"Thorin." Inara says in a teasing tone before letting out a few giggles at her husband's antics. She can feel the heat from his bare chest through her nightgown. "Oin will be most displeased if we have another child so soon."

Thorin lets out a heavy sigh after placing a kiss to Inara's neck. He remembers Oin's warnings about letting Inara's body recover at least 2 years before trying for another bairn. Especially since Inara had a hard time carrying Rìka. With that warning, Oin had given Inara medicinal herbs to help keep her from becoming with child, and the healer gave Thorin a stern talking to about making sure that Inara takes the herbs before any bedroom encounters.

A noise on the bed causes Thorin and Inara to turn. Little Rìka is attempting to crawl towards her parents while still on the bed. Her little tan night dress tripping her as she crawls, which causes a stern look to appear on her little face. Thorin lets go of Inara, and moves towards his daughter.

"Good morning, _**nathith**_." Thorin says to the little girl before picking her up off of the bed. She cuddles into his chest and takes hold of some of Thorin's thick, dark chest hairs. He places a kiss at the top of her head, and hears the little girl giggle.

"Daba." Little Rika babbles out before releasing the chest hairs. She looks up to her father's face, and places a hand on Thorin's chin. "Eemda."

Both Inara and Thorin laugh at their daughter's attempts at words. Unlike her older brothers, Rìka has been a little slower with her use of words or even speaking. Yet, her parents find no fault with her slow progress.

"Someone must have had a good sleep." Inara says as she moves towards Thorin and Rìka.

The little girl lets out a shriek before trying to throw herself from her father's hold to get to her mother. Both of her parents let out a laugh at the girl before deciding to get ready for the big celebration.

 **Later that afternoon...**

Aliena is sitting at her vanity trying to figure out a hair style for her straight, waist length, medium brown hair. Unlike her mother, whose hair has more body to it, Aliena is stuck with limp hair that will not even keep a curl in it. She lets out a sign of frustration.

Dis watches her adopted niece from the bedroom doorway. Seeing the younger woman's frustration, Dis makes her way towards the vanity. The lapis blue skirt of her gown flowing as she walks. The bodice of the Dis's gown is a blend of the lapis blue and silver in color.

"Would you like some help?" Dis asks as she settles in behind of Aliena.

The young woman looks at their reflections in the mirror.

"Do you think that you could make my hair as beautiful as mothers?" Aliena asks Dis.

"I could. Is there a particular style you are looking for?"

"I just want something that will make me look nice. I know braids are important to our people, but I want something different." Aliena says confidently. "Something that will go well with my new dress."

Aliena's dress is a rich boysenberry purple color with Thorin's house symbols in a silver and boysenberry brocade for the bodice. The neck line is a box cut that puts emphasis on her bust. The bodice is showing the new curves that are appearing on her changing body. The sleeves are tight against her arms, and stops just above her elbows. The skirt starts to flow out from the hips before falling to the floor with a small amount that creates the court train of the dress.

"I see. So you do not want any braids then." Dis says as she begins to run her fingers through Aliena's hair. "We will find something that will work for you, my dear. Something that will enhance your beauty and your dress."

Dis begins to work at Aliena's hair with a particular style in mind. She hasn't worn it in years, and it was the hair style that had caught the attention of Vrili before their courtship. Dis pulls back the side hairs into four separate group strands. Then she brings them to the back of Aliena's head. From there, Dis creates a half updo (the Celtic knot) while adding a few silver beads and a few rubies to the design. The rest of the hair is teased to make it look fuller.

"There. All done." Dis says with a smile on her face.

Aliena reaches for a small, hand sized looking glass before turning her back to the larger mirror. Using the small looking glass, Aliena sees the hair style.

"Thank you." Aliena says as tears start to fill her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome, Hôfukel." Dis says as she pulls the young woman into her arms. If there is one thing that Dis regrets, it is not living life to the fullest. Dis let's go of Aliena and carefully wipes away a few of the tears.

 **In the Main Dining Halls of Erebor...**

Thorin is dressed in black pants, a deep blue under tunic, a rich dark blue over shirt with the symbol of his family house in a silver trim design, and at his waist is a belt with a buckle. Attached to his belt, on the right side, is Orcrist. He is standing off to the side, by the back doors, which the royal family uses to enter the dining halls. The head table is visible from where he is standing.

Next to Thorin is his two sons, Frerin and Durin, who are also dressed similar to their father. This also includes how their hair is braided as well. The only different is that Frerin has a braid that show that he is Fili's heir. Both boys have their own swords attached to their belts as well, except that the swords are more for show than use. Thorin had made sure that Dwalin had blunted the swords after the last diplomatic dinner with Thranduil. It is safe to say that Thranduil will no longer be willing to host an event again.

"When will we eat?" Frerin whispers to Durin. The boys' stomach growls in protest of having to wait.

"How should I know, Frerin." Durin whispers back in agitation. Unlike his twin, Durin does not like being in front of large crowds. Large crowds make him nervous.

Thorin looks down at his sons, and lets out a sigh. "We will eat when it is time. You must work on your patience, Frerin."

"Yes _ **Adad**_." Frerin replies sheepishly as his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Frerin! Durin!" comes a collective of little voices from the other side of the dining hall. The owners of the voices are their cousins; who had come in from the other door on the other side of the dining hall.

Kelda is wearing an emerald dress, while Toril is wearing a bronze colored dressed. Both girls have their red hair braided similar to how their mother wears. Balder is wearing a light brown shirt, a medium over shirt, and dark brown pants. His hair has braids that show that he is Fili's son. While Freya is wearing a bright red dress. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, which is tied with a braided strand of hair.

All four of the children rush up to their older cousins. However, when they all notice Thorin standing next to Frerin and Durin, the children bow.

" _ **Thanu men**_ _."_ The dwarflings say to Thorin.

"You may go." Thorin says to Frerin and Durin with a smile on his face. He knows that dwarflings have a hard time keeping still. Especially during celebrations when fellow dwarflings are around.

The royal children all run off towards the other dwarflings that are attending the celebrations.

"I see you have released them onto your subjects. Let us hope that there will still be a mountain left when they are done." A familiar voice says from behind Thorin.

Thorin turns to see Inara with Rìka in her arms. Inara is wearing a crimson red dress with a gold shimmer effect in the material. The bodice hugs her curves, and the neckline is a low scoop which puts emphasis on Inara's bust. A necklace made of pale gold drops down from her neck, with a tear drop shaped ruby sitting nestled just before a certain crevasse. Her hair is done up with few braids that are holding a mass of curls in a netting like design. There are several rubies and gold beads in the braids as well. Two of the braids are decorated heavily, which lets everyone know that she is the queen.

Along with seeing Inara and their daughter, Thorin also notices a few others that are with her.

Balin, his most trusted adviser, is wearing a deep burgundy outfit. The overcoat, or vest if you will, has symbols that show that he is a cousin to the king. His snowy white beard has a few gems added to it.

Kili, is wearing a dark blue outfit that has the symbols of the royal family in the silver trim. He too has a sword attached to his waist that is mostly used for show. However, he is able to fight with the sword if necessary. In Kili's arms is his young son, Kilian, who is dressed just like his father but without a sword. Both father and son have somehow managed to tame their unruly dark locks.

Next to Kili is Tauriel, who is wearing a silver dress that shimmers like starlight when she walks. The bodice is very form fitting, and the neckline dips dangerously low. Kili had the dress created for his elf maid as a surprise gift. Her hair is done up in many braids with crystal like gems in them, before the rest of her hair falls down her back.

Finally, there is Fili and Sigrid, who have matching color schemes (browns and golds) to their outfits. Sigrids' dress is modest, and the only real fancy thing she is wearing is the choker necklace that Fili made for her after their first wedding anniversary.

Rìka gives a high pitch squeal when she sees Thorin, and squirms in Inara's arms. Her royal blue dress shifting with the movements.

"Uppyda." She calls out to her Adad while making grabby hands towards Thorin. Her grey eyes locking onto Thorin's blue ones.

Thorin chuckles with a smile on his face before walking the short distance to his daughter and wife.

"Ree." Kilian shouts as he watches his cousin go from her Amad to her Adad. "Nononononono. Ree!" The little boy starts to push away from his own Adad to get to his cousin.

Kili has to tighten his grip as the boy tries to free himself. "Easy Kilian."

Ever since the dwarflings births, both sets of parents have noticed that the two cousins seem to share a bond. That bond has both sets of parents a bit worried about what will take place in the future.

"Easy laddie." Balin says to the little boy. He gestures towards Thorin before continuing. "Can't you see that she is safe with her _**Adad**_?"

"Nonononono. Sh'mine!" Kilian says as he tries to reach out towards Rìka. His brown eyes beginning to tear up at not being able to get to Rìka.

"You must share, _henig_." Tauriel says to her son as she places a kiss on his head.

Kilian gives Tauriel a pout that mimics Kili's, and this causes Fili and Thorin to chuckle at the little boy.

"Ahem." A voice says from behind the group.

As they turn, Dis comes out from the shadows with a smile on her face. She then turns and motions from someone to come out. Aliena steps out from the shadows, and into the light. Everyone lets out a gasp as they see Aliena in her new dress.

"You look wonderful, Aliena." Inara says as she steps forwards to give her daughter a hug. The embrace is easy for the two women since Aliena is now 5ft 3in tall, only 2 inches shorter than her mother. "You look so grown up."

"You sure will break a lot of hearts tonight." Kili says as he gives Aliena a once over with his eyes. He has to admit, his adopted cousin has grown into a beautiful young woman. He looks over to Fili and the two brothers share a look that easily says that they will be having to help Thorin keep the suitors at bay.

Thorin steps towards his adopted daughter. "You look lovely, **_Hôfukel_**." he says to her before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Should I ask Gandalf if Thorin will be needing to borrow his staff to keep away any young suitors?" a new voice says out of nowhere.

"Bilbo!" Aliena says with a smile on her face. She walks away from her family and quickly pulls the hobbit into an awkward hug.

"You look amazing my dear." The hobbit whispers into Aliena's ears before releasing her from their hug.

"When did you arrive, Bilbo?" Inara asks as she moves to give the hobbit a hug as well.

"Early this morning. You look amazing as well Inara." Bilbo says as he receives a kiss on the cheek from Inara. "And who is this little darling?" Bilbo walks towards Thorin as the little girl in Thorin's arm gives the hobbit a shy smile.

"This is Rìka. Our youngest." Thorin says to Bilbo before pulling the hobbit into a one arm hug. "It is good to see you Master Baggins."

"It is good to be here, Thorin." Bilbo says as he steps away from Thorin after the hug. "I am happy to see you all doing so well."

"Where is your little nephew?" Tauriel asks Bilbo as she glances out towards the ever growing crowd. She remembers how small the little hobbit boy was the last time Bilbo had visited, and she doesn't want the young one to become lost.

"Oh I left him with your children. They were all listening to one of Bofur's stories." Bilbo gestures towards where the funny hat wearing dwarf was sitting in the center of group of dwarflings.

"Thorin." Balin says in a stately voice. "It is time."

Thorin looks towards Balin, then takes a deep breath. "Of course. I suggest you find your nephew and make your way to a table, Bilbo." Thorin says before offering Inara his unoccupied arm.

"Right. Yes. I think that Gandalf and I were told that we are seated at Bard's table." Bilbo gives everyone a quick smile and bow before running off.

Balin steps out in front of the head table in the large dining hall. He had been the one to suggest to Thorin to take three of the five dining halls, and convert them into one extremely large one. So where the walls that divided the three rooms, there is only pillars and high arches to help support the weight. He looks over to the alcove that houses the musicians for the night, and gives the lead musician a nod.

The musicians pick up their instruments and together play one very loud note. This causes everyone in the dining hall to quiet down.

Balin clears his throat before speaking. "I give you all Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain. And your Queen Under the Mountain. Inara, daughter of Cohen 'Little Bear', son of Theodore 'Grey Wolf' a chief of the Huron Tribe of Men."

Thorin, holding Rìka in one arm, and Inara make an entrance into the dining halls that causes the dwarves of Erebor and guests to clap and cheer. He leads Inara to their seats at the head table, but they do not sit down just yet.

Balin waits a few moments for the royal children to make their way towards the entrance door, before continuing on.

"Welcome Princess Aliena, daughter of Inara, adopted daughter of Thorin. Princes Frerin and Durin, sons of Thorin and Inara. And Princess Rìka daughter of Thorin and Inara." Balin says with a pause between Aliena, her brothers, and their little sister's names.

Aliena enters the room first, and is followed by her two brothers. She makes her way to stand next to Inara. Frerin stops at the chair to the left of Thorin, while Durin moves to the chair next to Aliena.

"Welcome the Lady Dis. Daughter of Thrain, son of Thror." Balin calls out, and many cheers echo throughout the room.

Once Dis has reached her seat, at the right end of the royal table, Balin continues.

"Welcome the Heir to Erebor's Throne, Prince Fili. Son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror. His wife, Lady Sigrid. Daughter of Bard, descendent of Girion of Dale. Their son, Prince Balder, and daughter Princess Freya." Balin says as each one steps out from the entrance. Again he waits till the small family finds their spots to the left of Thorin with Fili sitting next to Frerin.

"Welcome Prince Kili. Son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror. His wife, Lady Tauriel. Their daughters, Princesses Kelda and Toril, and their son, Prince Kilian." Balin stays where he is standing till Kili's family finds their places at the table between Durin and Dis. Once the royal family is situated, Balin claps his hands together to signal everyone to find their seats before heading to one of the tables close by.

The first table to the right, close to the royal family's table, is where Balin is seated. Also seated at this table is Bilbo, little Frodo, Gandalf, Bard, Bain, Tilda, Dwalin, Gloin, Skuld, Gimli, Oin, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and most of Thorin's council members.

Once everyone is seated, the royal family sits down except for Thorin who still holds Rìka close to his side. He raises his free hand, and everything in the hall goes quiet.

"My family and I are happy to share with you all, this celebration. This year is not only Inara and I's ten year rule. Earlier this year, we took remembrance in those who lost their lives in the Battle of the Five Armies. No matter the race, all were mourned and their sacrifice honored in celebration of their lives. Then we celebrated Prince Frerin and Prince Durin's 10 years that they have lived so far. Erebor has been through a lot these past 10 years. My family included. I would like to thank everyone here tonight, and those who aren't here, for your dedication and your support." Thorin says from his place at the table in a loud, commanding voice. His eyes notice Bombur standing by the main door that leads down towards the kitchen. "Let us eat, drink, and celebrate together!"

Everyone cheers and claps, while a few others chuckle. For you see, little Rìka flung her hands up into the air at her father's mention of food, and nearly whacked Thorin in the face.

Thorin takes his seat, and places Rìka in his lap before placing a soft kiss to his daughters' hair. At once, Bombur and his kitchen staff begin to bring in all different varieties of food and drinks. Bombur, with a large tray of different kinds of meats, comes to the royal table. He places the tray directly in front of Thorin and Inara. He waves over three more kitchen servants. Each one carrying a tray with different items on it.

Inara and Thorin take a few pieces of different kinds of meats before Bombur takes the tray down the table. Inara takes some fruits and veggies, as well as two dinner rolls. She even places some of the fruits and veggies onto Thorin's plate.

Once the main eating portion of the celebration is done, Balin has a few tables moved away from where the musicians are to play. The floor is quickly cleaned up, and a dance floor appears.

This is the part that Aliena has been nervously awaiting all night. Since her birthday this past mid-winter, there have been some inquiries about suitors being able to dance with her tonight. Thorin and Inara had spoken with Aliena about dancing with potential suitors. Thorin had warned Aliena that any dwarven suitor should be accepted cautiously. Dwarven customs dictate that if she was to dance with a dwarf, then she would be open to them starting a possible attachment that could lead to a courtship.

With that thought in mind, Aliena decides to stay seated at the table, while the rest of her family mingles with their people and guests. As the music starts, she watches as her mother and Papa take to the dance floor in an elegant waltz style dance. Also on the floor is Sigrid and Bard. Not too far from them is Fili dancing with Freya, though it looks more like swaying than dancing.

"Why aren't you dancin' lass?" a cheery voice says from Aliena's left side.

She turns to see Bofur standing there with a smile on his face. His dark hair tamed by a few braids, and his clothes looked different from what she usually sees him in.

"Papa warned me to be cautious of any dwarf wanting to dance with me." She says with a hint of mischief.

"Aye. You sure shocked a few males tonight. Though I happen to know, for a fact, that you caused Bard's son to dribble some ale down his front. He was shocked at how pretty you look." Bofur says, smiling as Aliena's cheeks flush. He leans a little bit forward before whispering, "Save me a dance later?"

Aliena giggles softly at Bofur before giving him a smile. "You will have to ask my papa first." She starts to laugh as Bofur's face goes white for a moment before he lets out a belly laugh.

"Agreed, lass. Should warn you now, that I am known to break toes." He wiggles his eyebrows, which causes the two to laugh even more.

Their laughter dies away as Bilbo walks up to where Aliena and Bofur are. Being the respectable hobbit that he is, Bilbo decided to help Fili, Kili, and Thorin keep away any suitors from Aliena. What the hobbit wasn't expecting was the relaxed, playful nature that Aliena and Bofur have between themselves.

"May I have a dance with you?" Bilbo asks Aliena as his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Why Bilbo. I don't think Thorin would be pleased to see you attempting to court the lass." Bofur says in a teasing tone, and then laughs as the hobbit's face turns white.

"Ignore Bofur. He is just jealous that he has to ask Papa before dancing with me. I will gladly dance with you Bilbo." Aliena says before rising out of her seat. She allows Bilbo to escort her to the dance floor, but could not stop from looking back at Bofur to stick out her tongue at the dwarf. This causes Bofur to laugh even more.

Tauriel had left to take Kilian for a bottom change, so Kili has found himself watching the dance floor from the table that Balin was sitting at. He watches as Kelda and Toril try to get little Frodo to dance with them. 'Poor little hobbit doesn't stand a chance.' Kili thinks to himself before taking a drink of ale.

"Give it a go Ori." Gimli says from his spot at the table.

Kili looks towards where Gimli and Ori are sitting. He follows to where both are looking and sees a young dwarrowdam chatting away with her parents. Kili looks back over towards Gimli and Ori, and an idea pops into his head. He quickly gets up from his seat and moves towards the two.

"What is this? Has Ori finally got a crush?" Kili asks as he sits down, so that Ori is seated between him and Gimli.

"Aye, cousin. He has been watching her for the past year and has yet to introduce himself to her." Gimli says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what to say to her." Ori sighs out in defeat as he keeps looking towards the sand blonde haired dwarrowdam.

"Her name is Tali and she works as my records keeper." Oin says as he too comes over towards the group. "You best be cautious though. Her father is on Thorin's council."

"Tali." Ori says softly before his face gets a daydreaming look on it.

Kili and Gimli give each other a smirk before Gimli finds himself pulled out of his seat by a brown haired dwarrowdam.

"And that would be Eira." Oin says with a chuckle before downing his whole tankard of ale.

After dancing to three songs, Thorin and Inara make their way through the crowd arm in arm. Both of them had to do a double take when they saw Aliena and Bilbo dancing together. Yet they agreed that it is better for their older daughter to dance with Bilbo than with one of the many male dwarves.

"I am glad that none of the male dwarrows have asked to dance with her." Thorin says as he looks back towards where Aliena and Bilbo are dancing.

"It is most likely because you, Fili, and Kili have been scaring them away." Inara snickers as she squeezes Thorin's arm.

Thorin gives Inara a playful smile. "Perhaps."

Their little walk is interrupted when Balin walks over with a sleeping Rìka in his arms. "The lass fell asleep a little while ago."

Inara reaches for the sleeping girl, and takes the girl from Balin. "I will take her back to our room to sleep."

Thorin gives his wife and daughter a kiss before watching them leave. "I never thought I could have it all, Balin."

"I know laddie." Balin replies as he too watches his queen leave with the small girl.

"Excuse me." A young male voice says from behind Thorin and Balin.

The two dwarves turn to see Bain standing near them.

"I was told I had to ask for your permission, King Thorin, to be allowed to dance with the Lady Aliena." Bain says carefully.

"That is right." Thorin replies in a gruff tone.

"Then may I be permitted to request a dance with Lady Aliena."

Thorin looks the young man over carefully. He notes that Bain looks much like Bard, but with curlier hair and less muscle tone. As he circles around Bain, Thorin sees that both Fili and Kili have pulled their attention towards him and Bard's son. Coming back to face Bain, Thorin speaks.

"You may claim one dance with my daughter IF she allows it." Thorin says in a cool tone.

"Thank you, your majesty." Bain says before giving Thorin a bow.

Thorin watches Bain walk away, and a grin appears on his face as both Fili and Kili approach the young man.

Both Sigrid and Tauriel watch as their husbands approach Bain after the young man had spoken to Thorin.

"I do hope our husbands will behave themselves." Tauriel says as she takes a sip of ale. She had put Kilian to bed a short time ago, and was now willing to drink an ale instead of tea.

"Da has will step in if Bain misbehaves himself. Though I am surprised that my brother is interested in Aliena." Sigrid says as she glances between where her children are playing and where Fili and Kili are with Bain.

"There has been talk that the council has been sending missives out to any kingdom in search of a potential political marriage." Skuld says as she joins Tauriel and Sigrid. The dwarrowdam takes a drink from the tankard in her hand before continuing. "Balin has been using Nori and his spy network to keep an eye on the council. Too many of those old windbags want to gain some kind of power."

"Then would the council not wish for another marriage between Erebor and Dale." Tauriel says to the dwarrowdam.

"Aye. That is why most of the male dwarrow have been trying to tempt Sigrid's brother to a drinking contest." Skuld says with a smirk. "I must say your brother, Lady Sigrid, is a tough one. He has yet to fall for any attempts by the dwarrows to keep him from Lady Aliena."

Sigrid nods her head in silence as she watches her brother lead Aliena out onto the dance floor.

"Thank you for allowing me this dance, Lady Aliena." Bain says as he places a hand at Aliena's waist. He takes her hand in preparation for a slow waltz. "You look beautiful tonight."

Aliena's cheeks flush as the music starts. She is aware with how close Bain is to her. Even though his hand at her waist has not moved from its place, she can't shake how uncomfortable she is. Aliena is also uncomfortable with how Bain's eyes are trying to read her while they dance.

Bard watches as his son dances with Aliena. He tries to hide his worry about what any implications an attachment between the two might bring.

"I am surprised that your son asked for my permission."

Bard glances down to see Thorin coming to stand next to him. "It should not. He is an honorable lad."

"Has my council sent you anymore letters?" Thorin asks quietly.

"No. Which has me worried." Bard says as he looks back towards the dance floor.

"It has me worried too. May I have your word that if they do send you something that you notify Balin or myself immediately." Thorin asks Bard as he too continues to watch the dancing couple.

"I shall let you know if I hear of anything." Bard replies before going quiet again.

As the night continues on, the festivities are still in full swing. However, most dwarflings have left with their mothers or a relative. Even the young dwarflings of the royal family have left, with Tauriel volunteering to watch over them in the nursery.

Aliena has decided to remain at the celebrations, and has danced with a few partners. Which included dancing a Quadrille with Bofur. However, at this point of the night, an older dwarrowdam is singing the Song of Durin, and the mood has become somber. The whole hall is quiet as she sings, and it is at this point that Aliena decides to step out of the hall. She makes her way towards the entrance to Erebor in an attempt to get a breath of fresh air.

"My Lady, may I offer my service as an escort." A young male voice calls out.

Aliena turns to see that it is Bain who has called out. She stops her walk and waits for him to catch up.

"Thank you for the offer." Aliena says as she takes hold of Bains' offered arm.

"I simply did not wish to see you alone. Who knows what could happen to you." Bain honestly replies as they begin to walk. He has noticed that many of the young dwarrow males and young sons of honored guests had been watching the young woman like a hawk.

Aliena giggles lightly before replying. "I have a few guards in the shadows to help protect me. Also, Master Dwalin has seen to my education in the art of combat."

"Really? You have been taught to fight?" Bain asks with a shocked tone.

"I have. Papa and mother agreed that I should know how to protect myself if anyone should try and harm me."

"Then you are truly an accomplished lady, Aliena." Bain says with a smile on his face. "Any young man would be honored to add you to his family."

Aliena's stride becomes stiff at this. "You included?" she coldly says to Bain.

"I would. However, from what I can gather it will be your choice to whom you will marry. My Da has already told me as such." Seeing Aliena's quizzical look, Bain decides to explain further. "The ruler of Rohan is looking to find a wife for his son or even his nephew. Also, the Steward of Gondor is searching for a wife for his heir as well. However, Da says your parents say that the choice is yours to make when the time comes. " Bain watches as Aliena's face betrays her thoughts.

"Papa and mother told me that the council would still be pushing for an advantageous marriage. Yet, I truly do not wish to leave home. I would stay here in Erebor, as an old maid if necessary." Aliena lets go of Bains' arm. Her legs wobble as she slowly moves to sit at on a bench.

Bain sees the young woman's distress and quickly moves to sit next to her. "I didn't mean to alarm you, Lady Aliena. You should be more aware of what the council is doing. Da says that your father's adviser has been keeping any would be interests at bay. I apologize if I caused you any distress with this information."

"I know you hadn't meant to. It is just. All of this information you have spoken of has me worried." Aliena says while wringing her hands.

Bain places one of his hands onto Aliena's in a comforting gesture. "You should not have to worry on such a festive night. If I could, I would protect you from your fathers' council."

Aliena looks from their joined hands up to Bains' face. He gently pushes a stray hair behind her ear before leaning forward. As his lips brush against hers, Aliena can't help but feel startled by it.

What these two young people don't know is that in the shadows, a male dwarf watches. A low, vibrating growl rips through this male dwarf's chest at the sight of the kiss. The dwarf slips back into the hallway from which he came from.

Yet there is another who has witnessed Aliena's first kiss also, and his heart breaks.

 **Back in the Dining Hall...**

Dwalin has been watching the celebrations from his stop up against the wall, near an exit door. He has taken note throughout the night of where every member of the royal family is. Now that the festivities have slowed down, there are only the passed out or heavily drunk left. The soft rustling of fabric from behind him pulls some of Dwalin's attention away from looking about the hall.

"You are still here?" a female voice says in a sad voice.

"Aye. Until my king leaves, then I shall too leave." Dwalin replies. The tankard of ale in his hand barely shows signs of being drunk.

"Your service to the royal family is honorable." The female voice replies.

"I swore an oath to protect them." He says before taking a small gulp of ale before continuing to speak. "There should be two others, from the royal family, who should have been here. Yet, I swore at their deaths that I would protect the remaining, living heirs of Erebor."

"And you have protected them, for they have reclaimed Erebor."

"It isn't enough." Dwalin says angrily. "It is never enough. I want what I can't have." Dwalin knows who this dwarrowdam is, and he fears hurting her.

"Then," The female voice says as she takes hold of Dwalin's hand that isn't holding his drink. "I shall give to you, what you cannot have."

"I can't lassie. It would be a betrayal to the ones I swore that oath to." Sadness dripping in his voice.

"Then let it be just for tonight. Forget your oath, and you shall have what you cannot." The female voice says as she pulls Dwalin away from the hall. This female and Dwalin enter into a heated lovers embrace before moving themselves to a more private place.

 **In Inara and Thorin's Bedroom...**

Thorin carefully enters his rooms after seeing Aliena back to her rooms. Both he and Bard had taken notice when the two young ones came back into the dining hall hand-in-hand. That had left both rulers with questions to the young ones whereabouts.

Carefully, Thorin looks into the small spare bedroom, and sees that Rìka is fast asleep in her small bed. Soon she will be moved to the royal nursery, but until then Thorin plans to enjoy having the little girl close by.

He makes his way quietly into his bedroom, where he sees the sleeping form of Inara in their bed. Thorin carefully begins to take off his clothes, and eventually gets into bed with just his lower undergarment on.

"Thorin?" Inara says sleepily as she turns towards him.

"Go back to sleep, kurdu." Thorin whispers as he pulls Inara closer to him. However, he is quick to notice that Inara isn't wearing any sleep clothes. "What is this?"

Inara mischievously giggles as she is now fully awake. "I wanted to surprise you." Is all she tells him as she pins Thorin to their bed with her body.

"So surprise me then." Thorin whispers to Inara before she leans down to kiss him.

* * *

 **A nice long chapter for you all. I hope I didn't lose anybody during the Dining Hall bits. I was trying to keep it flowing between the characters instead of sectioning it. I also was trying to be very descriptive about things.**

 **I would also like to point out that you can listen to The Song of Durin, sung by Eurielle on youtube. I really wish I could add it to my IPod.**

 **As for a music list for the dancing parts, pick some music that you like. For instance, the opening waltz I can hear the song Albert and Victoria from the movie, The Young Victoria playing.**

 **I will be attempting to post chapters once every two weeks since college homework has really started to take over my free time.**

 **Selene**


	13. Two Major Shocks

**A few of you are asking about who were the ones to witness Aliena's first kiss. Well, this chapter will not give you the answers that you are seeking. Also, I had someone ask me who it was that Dwalin left the halls with. Well, the answer to that is in this chapter.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is going to be very high T rating. I am refusing to turn this story into an M rating until we reach the LOTR events.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 47 ¾ years till LOTR events. Roughly 15 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 16 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 10 ¾ years old, look 8 years old.**

 **Kelda- 6 ¾ years old, looks like a 5 ½ year old.**

 **Balder- 5 ½ years old, looks like a 4 ½ year old.**

 **Toril- 5 years old, looks like a 4 year old.**

 **Freya- 4 years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 2 ¼ years old, looks like 1 ½ year olds.**

* * *

 **King Under the Mountain's Council chambers...**

Thorin and Fili watch as many of the council members begin to leave for the evening. All day long they have been sequestered, and debating a particular issue. For you see, Thorin and Balin had been intercepting replies that were being sent by several kingdoms of the race of men. And today, Thorin had thrown his knowledge of their attempts to go behind his back and marry off Aliena to one of the said kingdoms.

"They will never let up, will they?" Fili asks quietly from beside his uncle.

"No, they won't." Thorin answers back in a cold voice.

"I still don't see why you don't just get rid of the ones who are doing this. Replace them with new council members." Fili says as he watches a particular council member, Castor, speaking with Balin.

"If I were to remove every council member who causes trouble, I would have no council at all. And that would create a possible anarchy inside of Erebor." Thorin says as he too watches council member Castor.

Three weeks ago one of Nori's spies, from his network, had been following Aliena. What this spy reported to Nori, and then to Thorin, was that Aliena is currently being stalked. The problem is that this stalker is very good at not having his face, or even hair color, seen. This information has Thorin worried, and he has yet to bring it up with Inara. However, Fili and Kili are also aware of this possible danger to their adopted cousin.

"Do you think that the stalker could be one of them?" Fili whispers quietly to Thorin as he watches his uncle visually study Castor.

"It has crossed my mind. Yet, what motive would any of them have to stalk her?" Thorin whispers back to Fili.

Thorin watches as his nephew thinks over an answer. In this instance, Thorin can't help but notice how much Fili looks like Vrili. This thought causes Thorin to feel a twang of regret in his heart. Tomorrow will mark the 85th anniversary of Vrili's death, and he isn't sure if Dis will be wanting to have a remembrance time or not.

"Perhaps they are stalking Aliena to try to get to you and Inara." Fili says carefully. There is another thought that has crossed Fili's mind, but he refuses to say it to Thorin.

"Or they are hoping to scare Aliena into leaving Erebor by any means necessary." Thorin says to Fili with a pointed look. He too knows of the thought that has run through Fili's mind. That same thought has run through Thorin's mind more often these days.

 **In the market halls...**

Aliena is walking past some of the proprietor shops since her lessons with Dis were cancelled. Her brown skirt billows out as she walks. The winter season is lasting longer than normal. So she is wearing a cream colored shall over her brown and cream colored paisley bodice. Her straight brown hair has a few braids scattered in it, but for the most part her hair is loose.

Bifur is just locking the door to his toy shop as Aliena walks by. He gives her a smile and a wave, which she returns as she comes walking towards him.

"Is Bofur not with you?" Aliena asks Bifur with a smile on her face.

Bifur gestures and lets out a few words to her.

"No. Dis said she wasn't feeling well this afternoon, so I didn't have any lessons. So I decided to wander about, and visit some shops." Aliena says as she pulls her shall tighter to her shoulders.

Bifur gestures some more before giving the young woman a hug. He watches Aliena as she walks away, heading for a fabric shop.

However, in the shadow of a sweets shop, a pair of eyes follows the young woman.

 **In the hallway outside of the Royal Family Halls...**

Dis has been walking slowly back home from visiting the burial chambers. Even though Vrili's tomb holds no body, Dis had gone down there anyways to give her respects. After 85 years Dis still loves her husband, but something has happened that she was not prepared for.

She places a hand over her mouth, and moves to brace herself against a wall as a violent wave of dizziness and nausea over power her. Taking deep breaths, Dis counts slowly to 15 in her head, and waits for this wave to end.

" _ **Amad**_!" a voice rings down the hallway.

Dis hears hurried footsteps coming towards her. She knows that the footsteps belong to her youngest son.

" _ **Amad**_! Are you alright?" Kili asks as he places a hand onto his mother's back. He is quick to note that her face is grey in color, and that she is leaning one arm against the wall.

"I am just a little tired is all, Kili." Dis answers as she feels the nausea go away, but the dizziness remains. "It has been a hard day."

Kili nods his head solemnly as he too knows what today is.

"Would you like me to walk you back to our halls?" Kili asks his mother. His voice has a sad tone to it. He moves the hand that was on Dis's back to the side of her waist, and pulls her body close to his side.

"That would be nice, Kili." Dis says as she moves slowly to take step.

As they walk, Kili decides to question his mother on her health. "You haven't been yourself lately. Should we call for Oin to check on you?"

"I have been under a lot of stress, but I am fine. You, Fili, and Thorin all worry too much." Dis says with a soft chuckle, but has to come to a stop as another wave of nausea over powers her.

Kili stops immediately, and is carefully watching his mother. He notices that this is the second time in only a few short minutes that his mother has been almost sick. However, he is pulled from his study as two pairs of footsteps come towards Kili. Looking up, he notices that Fili and Thorin are watching the situation.

" _ **Namad**_. Are you ill?" Thorin asks softly as he moves to Dis's other side. The reply he gets isn't a nice one, as Dis vomits onto the floor. He looks at Fili and Kili before deciding on what to do. "Fili. Kili. Take your mother to her rooms. I will go fetch Oin since she is not feeling well."

"Yes uncle." Fili says as he replaces Thorin at his mother's side.

Thorin leaves the trio just as Fili and Kili start to help their mother walk down the hallway.

They finally arrive to the Family halls, and find that there is no one there to help them. So Fili and Kili help Dis navigate the stairs before reaching her rooms. As Fili opens the door to his mother's bedroom, Dis lets out a pain filled groan before vomiting onto the floor.

"I'll clean it up Fili. You just help _**Amad**_ get into bed." Kili says to his older brother. He let out a soft chuckle at his older brother's squeamish looking face. Fili may be older than Kili, but it is the younger who seems to have the stronger stomach.

Fili helps his mother towards her bed. He can hear Kili fumbling around in the bathing room in an attempt to find some towels to clean up the sick with. His mother stops at the edge of her bed, but doesn't get into it. She simply leans the upper part of her body onto the mattress. Fili stays by her side, and rubs her back.

"Uncle will be here soon with Oin. You will be okay, _**Amad**_." Fili says in a calm, soft voice.

It isn't long till Oin and Thorin appear, and the old healer pushes Thorin, Fili, and Kili out of the room. Once he has completed his examination, Oin steps out of Dis's bed chamber and finds all three pacing the floor of the sitting room.

"What is it Oin?" Thorin asks as he stops his pacing. He is worried that this might be an illness that Dis has contracted.

Oin takes a deep breath before speaking. "I need someone to go get Inara."

Both Fili and Kili stop their pacing and move to stand next to Thorin. They have worried looks upon their faces.

"What for?" Fili asks Oin.

Oin takes another deep breath. He is afraid to answer Fili's question, but he needs the help now. "Dis is in labor, lads."

"What do you mean, in labor? Explain." Thorin growls out at the old healer.

"Exactly what I meant. She is in active labor with only an hour or so till she delivers. So I suggest one of you goes and retrieves Inara from the Halls of Healing. And do it quickly." Oin growls back at Thorin.

"How can _**Amad**_ be with child? She hasn't been with anyone since our _**Adad**_." Kili says in a panicked voice.

"Kili go ask Lady Sigrid and Lady Tauriel if they can watch the children tonight. Fili. Go find Inara. I will get to the bottom of this." Thorin growls out with pure anger in his voice.

The two dwarrows leave so that it is just Thorin and Oin in the room.

"You know the laws, Thorin." Oin says carefully to Thorin. "I will try to help see Dis through this, but after that it is out of my hands."

"I know." Thorin runs a hand down his face. He never thought his own sister would place him in this situation. Just how was he going to banish his sister and her child, if it survives the birth, from Erebor?

 **In an empty hallway...**

Aliena is walking along the corridors that will be leading her back towards home. She had passed the armory just a few halls back, and had greeted Gimli and Gloin as they prepared for their evening patrols of the hallways.

As she turns the corner to walk down another hallway, something out the corner of her eye gets her attention. Before she has a chance to counter the move, she finds herself slammed into the wall. A hand is quick to cover her mouth, and a hard, muscular body pins her in place.

"Well, well, well. What have I just caught? A young lass without her escort from the race of men." The voice says in a hostile tone. The voice belongs to a red haired dwarf who looks almost the same age as Fili.

Aliena tries to push the male dwarf away from her, but the sheer power of his race keeps her from moving. She can't even reach the hidden dagger that Fili had given to her as a birthday present. So she tries to kick the dwarf with her legs.

"You're a feisty one. I like that." The male dwarf growls out as he uses his legs to stop Aliena from kicking.

When the dwarf pushes his face into Aliena's bodice, she bites down on the hand that covers her mouth.

"You wench." The dwarf growls out before removing his hand from her mouth. Without giving her any chance to scream out, the dwarf uses his bitten hand to hit Aliena's face. The momentum of the hit is enough to cause her to go limp against him.

In her daze, Aliena feels her attacker guide her limp body towards the floor. As the fog in her head starts to lift, Aliena feels the dwarf move her hands so that they are above her head. His body is pressed up against hers again, and she tries wiggle out from under him.

"Heee." Aliena tries to scream out, but her assailant is quick to shove something into her mouth. She attempts to scream through the wadded up cloth, but the screams don't sound loud enough.

"No one can hear you, Princess. No one is going to come save you. You are mine." The dwarf growls out as he rips her bodice open. He presses his face into her now open bust as his hand drifts down to pull her skirts up.

With her eyes filling in tears, Aliena tries in vain to find a way to break free. Yet with the dwarf's weight being pressed onto her, there is no way to find an opening. As she feels her skirts being pushed up to her thighs, Aliena closes her eyes to try in an attempt to mentally escape what is coming. The dwarfs' free hand has moved to a place that Aliena doesn't want it to go.

Just as she feels a sharp pain come from the unwanted touch, the heavy feeling from her attackers' body disappears. She hears the scuffling of a fight as she is quick to turn onto her side in an attempt to cover herself. Some yelling in Khuzdul occurs, then she hears a loud growl followed by a groan of pain.

"Oh lassie." A familiar voice says from behind her as a hand gently touches her shoulder, and the gag is pulled from her mouth.

Aliena turns towards the voice, and opens her eyes to see who had rescued her.

"Gimli." Aliena softly cries out as she practically throws herself to him. Gripping tightly onto the back of Gimli's shirt, she presses her face into his shoulder and weeps.

"I suggest you take her to Oin, son." Gloin's voice says before the sound of a grunt is heard. "As for you, Angfel. There is a cell with your name written on the door."

"My _**Adad**_ will.." Angfel starts to say but is interrupted but Gloin.

"I don't care who your sire is, boy. No male is allowed to force himself on a female. It is against our laws." Gloin growls out as he puts the dwarf in wrist shackles.

Gimli watches as his father drags Angfel away before trying to back away from Aliena. However the young woman's grip doesn't loosen.

"We best be getting you home lass." Gimli says as he gently pats Aliena's back.

"I can't go home like this." Aliena says softly through her tears. "My bodice is torn open."

Gimli's face turns as red as his hair at her statement. "Then you best hold on tight." He gently picks Aliena up bridal style, and he notices that the girl is keeping her torso twisted towards his chest.

 **Dis's Bedroom...**

Thorin enters the bedroom, and finds his sister in a long night shift. She is standing next to her bed, but she is leaning over the edge using her elbows to keep her body off the mattress.

"Dis." Thorin says calmly as he moves to strand next to her. He rubs her mid-back with a hand as he notices that she is going through a contraction. Thorin's mind strays to when he had witnessed Vrili do the same thing when she birthed both Fili and Kili.

"Go ahead, Thorin. Tell me that I am banished if I survive this." Dis says with anger in her voice. She knows that the older the dwarrowdam is, the harder it is for the dam to survive the birth. Especially if the dam is as old as she is.

"How long have you known?" Thorin asks carefully. He is shocked to find out that his sister had known, and had withheld the information from him.

"I had my suspicions four months ago."

"Why did you not come to me?"

"How could I, Thorin. If you knew that I was carrying the child of your general, then you would have had me abort it." Dis growls out as another contraction hits her.

Thorin stops rubbing his sister's back when she mentioned that the father of the child was his general. Putting the necessary pieces to the puzzle together, Thorin realizes who the father of his sister's child is.

"You and Dwalin." Thorin growls out. He knows that this situation is going to end badly.

"Don't you dare kill him Thorin!" Dis says through her contraction. "It was me who pushed him into our encounter. I have been lonely, Thorin. My boys are married, and have children of their own. They don't need me anymore. I just wanted to feel wanted again. You and I both know that the reason Dwalin has never taken a wife is because he is still in love with me. Dammit!" Dis lets out a groan as the pain grows in strength.

"You know the political upheaval that will occur if it is discovered that you and Dwalin have a child. Dis, your child could be used to over throw Fili when he is king. Or even Frerin." Thorin shouts at his sister.

By this point, Oin comes back into the room, and shoves Thorin away from Dis. The old dwarf continues to shove Thorin towards the bedroom door.

"You are only causing her more suffering during her labors if you keep yelling at her." Oin growls out after shoving Thorin out the door. Then the old healer slams the door shut.

Thorin punches the door to Dis's bedroom in anger. 'Of all the stupid things my _**namad**_ has done in her life, this by far is the worst.' He thinks to himself.

"What the hell was that about?" Inara says as she enters the sitting room with Fili, Kili, and Balin right behind her.

Thorin turns and when he sees Balin everything goes red.

"Did you know!" Thorin shouts at Balin as he storms towards the old dwarf.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili cry out.

"Thorin!" Inara yells as she tries to put herself between Thorin and Balin. However, Fili is quick to pull her out of the way.

Thorin stops so that he is standing in front of Balin with only an inch between them. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Balin asks cautiously for he has no idea what has caused his king to be this angered.

"That your brother got Dis with child?" Thorin says in a deadly tone.

"What!" Both Fili and Kili say as they look between Thorin and Balin.

Balin's surprised look on his face tells everyone that he is stunned by this news. He steps back from Thorin, and Inara is quick to pull a chair so that the old dwarf can sit.

" _ **Amad**_ is having a child?" Kili asks Thorin with a shock look on his face.

A loud cry of pain comes from the bedroom, which causes all the males to cringe.

"As lovely as it would be to talk about this, it sounds like I am needed." Inara says to everyone. "Keep the bloodshed to a minimum so that it is easier to clean up."

As Inara goes into Dis's bedroom, all four males look at each other.

"I truly did not know, Thorin." Balin says as he looks at Thorin. "If I knew, I would have put a stop to it before hand."

"So Dwalin and _**Amad**_ are having a child together." Fili says with a calm tone. "Why are you making a big deal about it? It is just a child."

"Because this child could try to overthrow you or Frerin. And because its mother is a princess and its father is a general, there would be a lot of dwarves who would pledge themselves to such a cause." Balin says as he looks towards Fili and Kili.

"But why is everyone so on edge?" Kili asks. "It is just a child. Who needs to know who its parents are?"

"If word got out that your mother had a child without being remarried then the council would petition for her to be banished. The child would then be gotten rid of." Thorin says to Kili.

"But there have been widowed dams who have had children again. They have never been banished." Fili says with a little fear in his eyes.

"But they are not widowed princesses whose oldest son is heir to a throne." Balin says to Fili.

All four of them go quiet as another scream comes from the bedroom. Once the scream is done, there is a soft thud on the door to the sitting room. Kili moves to answer the door and is surprised to see Gimli holding Aliena.

"Gimli?" Fili asks as he sees his cousin standing there with a sleeping Aliena in his arms. Fili moves quickly towards Gimli as he sees that Aliena has the beginnings of a bruise on the side of her face.

" _ **Adad**_ and I were out on patrol when we found her being attacked by Angfel." Gimli says roughly. "He had hold of her on the floor, with her chest exposed and skirts drawn up to her upper thighs. I don't know if we came across them in time, but it is possible that he took her against her will."

Both Fili and Kili let out low growls at the news before giving each other a look. Balin lets out a sad sigh from his seat, and looks towards Thorin with sympathy. Thorin lets out a growl before going up to a wall and slamming a fist into the rock.

"Where is he?" Fili says in a dark voice. His chest is heaving as he breaths, and his hands are made into fists.

"In a cell by now." Gimli replies cautiously. He can see that this information has upset this cousins greatly. Hell, it even has him upset.

"Kili. Take Gimli and Aliena to my rooms. Then get Tauriel to stay with Aliena and if possible see if.." Thorin trails off as he starts to pace back and forth like a caged animal. He wants blood. He wants justice to be done for this crime. He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't feel the blood dripping from his fist.

"Come on Gimli. I will take you both." Kili says as he leads his cousin out of the room. He takes off his over shit and gently lays if over Aliena's torso.

"Angfel will pay for this." Fili says in a cold voice. "He will pay with his life. He dares to try and harm one of our family."

"Fili. We won't know for sure until Tauriel is able to check." Balin says from his seat. "Until then, Angfel will have to stay where he is."

Before Fili can respond, the door opens to reveal Skuld and Dwalin. Both had run into Gloin on his way to the cell block, and were told of what had transpired. Skuld volunteered to go and check on Aliena, and she had taken Dwalin with her to stop him from killing Angfel.

"Gloin told me what happened. Is she alright?" Skuld asks as she walks into the room.

"You." Thorin growls out as he charges at Dwalin. He meets no resistance as he pushes Dwalin up against the wall.

"My King!" Skuld shouts out in shock.

"Best leave them lass." Balin says as he gets up from his seat.

Before Skuld can ask why, she hears her friend cry out from the bedroom. Giving Balin a shocked look, Skuld can't keep herself from asking. "What is going on? Why is Dis crying out in pain?"

"I will tell you why." Thorin roars out from where he has Dwalin pressed up against the wall. "She is birthing an illegitimate child."

"What?" Skuld says in a shocked voice. Everything starts to make perfect sense as to why Thorin had charged at Dwalin. "Do you think that your sister would appreciate you manhandling the father of her child? Mahal Thorin! Let him pass so that he can help comfort her during her labors."

"He is not permitted in there." Thorin snaps at Skuld without breaking his hold, or to look away, from Dwalin. Then something hits him in the face which causes Thorin to break the hold. Looking down at the object thrown, Thorin can see it is a shoe.

"I do not care if you are the king or not, Thorin Oakenshield. Your sister needs Dwalin by her side during labor. And don't you even argue with me on this." Skuld shouts at Thorin as he grabs one of Dwalin's forearms. She leads the confused looking dwarf towards the bedroom door before opening it, and shoving him inside.

"Skuld." Thorin yells out as he now moves towards the now closed bedroom door.

The dwarrowdam stands in front of the door to block Thorin from going in. "You touch me and Gloin will petition for punishment." She glares down Thorin to the point where he stalks away from her, and walks over to Fili.

 **Inside of Dis's Bedroom...**

Dwalin wasn't sure what was going on, but learning that he was going to be a father from Thorin was not what he was expecting. And certainly the others in this room weren't either.

"Dwalin!" Inara exclaims from her spot next to Dis. "Don't just stand there. Get your ass over here."

Dis looks towards her bedroom door to see the great warrior standing there. A contraction hits her, and she starts to feel the need to push. She doesn't dare move from where she is bent over the edge of her bed.

Oin notices the changes in Dis's breathing, and quickly starts to gather the soon to be needed items. "You best be here to help out laddie. I don't need anyone under foot."

Dwalin walks over to Oin. "What can I do to help?"

Oin looks harshly at Dwalin before answering. "This will be hard on the lady. Dams her age aren't supposed to be birthing a child. You best be praying that Mahal allows her to live. Because I can't guarantee that she will survive this."

"I hate to break up your little discussion over there, but I need some help here." Inara calls out to the two dwarrows.

Both turn to see that Inara is holding a passed out Dis. The dwarrowdams night shift is wet with fresh blood down the lower front.

Dwalin is quick to get to Inara and Dis. From all the battles that he has fought in, he knows that too much blood loss isn't a good sign. Helping Inara get Dis onto the bed, Dwalin moves to sit on the bed too. Once he is settled, he moves Dis so that her head is against his chest, and one of his arms is tucked under hers.

Oin and Inara move quickly to try and stop the bleeding. Both healer and midwife give each other a knowing look.

"She is hemorrhaging." Oin says softly to Inara. "I don't know what we can do now to save Dis, or her child."

"I know of a way." Inara says. She knows that C sections are unknown to Middle Earth, and preforming one here would be very risky. "Back in my world, if something like this was happening, the healers would perform a C section. In other words, they would cut the child out of the mother."

Both Oin and Dwalin give Inara a look of disgust and shock.

"That sounds barbaric." Oin replies.

"But it is the only option I know of that could save Dis and her child. Do you want to be the one to tell Thorin that his sister is dead? Or tell Fili and Kili?" Inara says with a growl in her voice. She can see Oin is not too keen on doing either of those, so she makes the decision. "Dwalin. We need a knife."

 **In Thorin's bedroom...**

Both Kili and Gimli are standing watch by the door as Tauriel finishes checking on Aliena. The young woman was giving a sleeping draught that Tauriel had made. As the elf maid settles the blankets onto Aliena, she places a kiss in Aliena's hair. She carefully get up and walks towards the two.

"So." Kili whispers to his wife. His nerves aren't sure if he wants to know the truth or not.

"There was some light tearing which shows that she was violated. The tearing is from whatever he used to penetrate. That is what caused the bleeding. However, her barrier remains undamaged." Tauriel says sadly.

"That is good then, for her. I hope justice will be done to that ruffian." Gimli says before he leaves the room.

Tauriel watches her husbands' face, and she can still see his anxiety. "What is it?" She asks as she guides him out of the bedroom.

"I don't know. It just seems like bad things are always happening to our family." Kili says as he walks over to sit on the settee.

"Is there no word yet on your mother?"

"Not yet. It has been over an hour since I left, and I can't help but feel lost. If _**Amad**_ survives she will be banished from Erebor along with my new sibling." Kili looks down at his hands with a sad look upon his face.

"Then we will go with her. We will take the children with us, and leave with your mother." Tauriel says confidently.

Kili looks up at Tauriel in shock. "And take our children away from their cousins? Tauriel, no. I couldn't do that to them."

A knock on the door silences whatever Tauriel was about to say. Fili enters the sitting room quietly, and makes his way over to his brother.

"It is a girl. We have a sister." Fili tells Kili solemnly before letting a smile appear on his face. "And it would seem that we also have a brother. _**Amad**_ is doing well, but she will be on bed rest for a while."

"Are you serious, Fili? _**Amad**_ had twins?"

"It is true, _**nadadith**_. And _**Amad**_ will not be banished." Fili says as his smile gets bigger.

"How?" Tauriel asks since she can see that her husband is in a state of shock.

"Inara challenged Thorin to a dual to the death if he was to banish _**Amad**_. You see, our laws says that a dwarrowdam cannot challenge the king for his title. But Inara stated that she is not a dwarrowdam and has every right since she is a citizen of Erebor. She knew that Kili and I would leave with our _**Amad**_. Then she told Uncle that he would not live long enough to see Frerin become king. So she effectively found a loophole in our laws and exploited it."

Kili stood up and pulled Fili into a hug. As the two brother held each other, Tauriel smiled at the affection between the two.

"Do our siblings have names yet?" Kili asks as he pulls away from Fili.

"Our namad's name is Karys. Our nadadith's name is Fergys." Fili answers with a smile on his face.

 **In a dungeon cell...**

"It won't happen again. Please. Don't do this! Nnnoooooo!" Angfel screams out until a blade finds its mark.

As the head of Angfel rolls away from his body, a hooded figure wipes the bloodied blade on the clothes of the now deceased. This figure cuts a braid hair off of the head before leaving the cell. The figure knows that the King or one of his close kin will be here soon. So the figure hurries off into the shadowed corridors of the dungeons of Erebor.

* * *

 **Gave you all a bit of a shocker, didn't I? I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If not, that's okay. The next one will have more action to it. Also the physical descriptions of Dis and Dwalin's twins will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Karys is pronounced (K-ar-is) and Fergys is pronounced as (Fer-gis).**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**


	14. Dual Attacks

**This chapter is a long one folks. So please don't get too mad at me. Also as a little bit of a back story, Inara and Thorin are in a rough patch in their marriage. So if Thorin seems a little cold towards Inara there is a reason why. Also Dis is no longer allowed to live in the royal halls. She is now living with Dwalin and their twins.**

 **Another thing to point out to you all:** _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **So enjoy the ride that I am about to send you readers on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 43 ¼ years till LOTR events. Roughly 14 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 19 ½ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 14 ¼ years old, look 12 years old.**

 **Kelda- 10 ¼ years old, looks like an 8 year old.**

 **Balder- 9 years old, looks like an 8 year old.**

 **Toril- 8 ½ years old, looks like a 7 year old.**

 **Freya- 7 ½ years old, looks like a 6 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 5 ¾ years old, looks like 4 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 3 ½ years old, look like 2 ½ year olds.**

* * *

 **On the outskirts of Mirkwood...**

On this late-afternoon in late summer, a small group of ponies is traveling north. Just after taking their lunch, the group had entered a small patch of forest. It is beyond this small patch of forest that the group is heading towards, Esgaroth.

"How much longer, Adad?" Asks Toril from her place behind her sister, Kelda.

Both girls are riding together on a chestnut colored pony, and wearing their green and brown traveling outfits. Kelda's red hair is pulled back into a single braid that stops just below her shoulder blades. Toril's red hair has two braids that start at her temples and end at the back of her head. The rest of Toril's hair flows free from underneath the two braids.

"Not much longer, Toril." Kili answers from his pony, which is behind the girls' pony. He can't help but smile as he watches his two daughters ride together. His eyes move to the pony that is in front of the girls, and his smile get even bigger.

Leading the way through the shrubs and small trees of the outer edge of Mirkwood is Tauriel and Kilian, who are riding a tan colored pony. Tauriel is wearing her former guard outfit from when she was Captain of the Guard for the Woodland Realm. Her hair is pulled back into an intricate system of braids before falling down her back.

Kilian is riding in front of his mother with one of her hands holding him against her. Like his sisters, he too is wearing a green and brown traveling outfit. The only difference is that his sisters' outfits look similar to Tauriels' guard outfit, while his looks similar to his uncle Thorin's style of traveling clothes.

"What is wrong, _Ionneg_?" Tauriel asks her son when she feels him fidgeting with the pony's hair.

"Worried about Rìka." Kilian says with serious tone.

"I am sure she is fine." Tauriel replies in a gentle tone before glancing back towards Kili.

During their family's three month stay in Edoras, Tauriel and Kili had to use calming teas to help their son with his separation anxiety. The connection between Kilian and Rìka has grown, and even Gandalf is amazed at how the two cousins seem to be able to sense each other's emotions. This connection has Tauriel worried no matter how much Kili tries to dismiss her concern.

The loud snap of a tree branch causes Tauriel to bring her pony to a stop. Her eyes search the thick shrubbery and small trees for the source.

"What is it?" Kili says quietly as he pulls his pony up alongside their daughters pony.

The three ponies start showing signs of nervousness, and their riders try to calm them.

"Something feels off." Kelda whispers to her father.

Both Tauriel and Kili scan the area meticulously with their eyes, hoping that nothing is wrong. Yet neither one can shake the feeling that they are being watched.

Several large spiders charge out of the thick shrubs, and head straight for them.

The girls scream as their pony bolts away from the spiders, and towards the open fields that lay next to the Celduin River.

"Kelda! Toril!" Kili shouts as his pony bolts as well, but the pony runs towards the east instead of north like the girls pony did. He looks back to see both Tauriel and Kilian being thrown off by their pony. Trying in vain to get his pony under control, Kili makes a split second decision. He grabs his sword from its place at the pummel of his saddle, and then jumps off of his pony. The landing is hard, but his dwarven build keeps him from getting too banged up. Once he gets to his feet, Kili charges back towards where he last saw his wife and son.

 **In Dale...**

It is late in the evening of the celebration of Dale's youngest princess's marriage. The people of Dale and a few guests are enjoying themselves with food and dance.

Sigrid sits at the head table in her fathers' hall, watching her two children playing with some of the children of Dale. She is dressed in a lovely pale blue satin dress with a scoop style neckline. Her hair is braided, and pinned into an updo. Around her neck lays a mother of pearl necklace that Balder gave her last year as a birthday present.

A kiss on the top of her head, pulls Sigrid's attention away from her children.

"You look lovely, Sigrid." Bard says as he moves from behind his daughters' chair, and proceeds to sit in the chair next to her.

"Thank you, Da." Sigrid says with a smile.

"I am happy that you and your family could come. It means a lot to Tilda for you all to be here." Bard says as he looks across the hall, and sees his youngest daughter dancing with her husband, Gawain.

Gawain is a Rider of Rohan, and a close friend of royal family of Rohan. He has the blue eyes and height of his people, but his hair is more of a light brown color instead of blonde. Whether on horseback or on the ground, Gawain is a fierce fighter.

"They will be happy together." Sigrid says to Bard before reaching out for her wine glass on the table.

"I hope so. Their union will solidify the trade agreement between Dale and Rohan." Bard says before looking away from Tilda. "Even though we have Erebor as a trade partner, Dale needs the trade from other kingdoms to survive."

Sigrid nods in agreement with her father before taking a sip from her wine glass. She knows that Dale is having a hard time; even with trading goods with Erebor and the Woodland Realm.

"So where is your dwarf, Sigrid?" Bain asks as he approaches the head table with his own wife on his arm. Since his wedding two years ago, Bain has begun to show a little hostility towards the dwarves of Erebor thanks to his wife's influence.

"He is around." Sigrid replies. She knows that her brother is only behaving this way due to his wife.

"Most likely passed out under the table. Honestly Sigrid, I don't know how you can stand living with him and his people." Bain's wife says with a smirk on her face. A few strands of her curly blonde hair have fallen loose from her elaborate hair style.

"Savina." Bard says in a correcting tone. "The dwarves of Erebor are our allies. It would do you well to remember that."

"My apologies my king." Savina replies. She gathers the green silk skirt of her dress, and gives a quick curtsy before stalking away.

"Da. Sigrid." Bain says before hurrying after his wife.

"I shall never understand why Bain married her." Sigrid says to Bard.

"I ask myself that question every day." Bard looks at Sigrid before taking hold of his glass of wine. "She didn't behave this way before their marriage."

"Perhaps it is because she has grown use to her position." Fili says as he walks over to where Sigrid and Bard are sitting. He gives Sigrid a quick on the cheek and then moves to sit in the chair on the left side of Sigrid.

"You think that she was not honest from the start?" Bard asks his son-in-law.

"Many want access to the treasure inside of Erebor, Bard. It wouldn't surprise me if that is what Lady Savina wants." Fili says trying to hide a look of concern.

"What is it?" Sigrid asks. She knows her husband well enough to know when something is bothering him.

"Kili and his family are late. They were due at Esgaroth by late afternoon before coming here for the night. None of them have arrived." Fili replies in a worried tone.

"I am sure that they are alright. Tauriel and your brother are warriors and will do anything to protect their children." Sigrid says softly as she places a free hand on Fili's arm.

"I can send out a few scouts to keep watch for them." Bard offers to the couple.

"That would be most welcomed." Fili looks at Bard, and gives the man a nod of thanks.

The solemn air around the three is broken when a guard runs into the hall, and comes towards Bard.

"My lord. There is trouble at the gates."

That sentence sends Bard, Sigrid, and Fili to their feet, and they quickly leave the hall. They make their way through Dale in the setting sunlight. As the three approach the gates, Fili recognizes the pony and its riders.

"Kelda! Toril!" Fili shouts as he runs faster to get to his nieces. He can see small cuts on Kelda's dirt covered face, and both girls have pieces of twigs in their hair.

"Spiders. They attacked us a while ago. I tried to stop our pony from bolting, but it wouldn't stop running." Kelda says as tears begin to run down her face.

"Here, let me help you down." Bard says to the girls before lifting Toril down from the pony first.

"Naneth, Adad, and Kilian are still out there." Toril tells Fili in a scared voice.

Fili pulls the young girl into a hug, and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead. He can feel the young dwarfling trembling in his arms.

"I will find them." Fili whispers to Toril before allowing Sigrid to take the girl from him. "Bard, my I ask for assistance in going after my brother and the rest of his family?"

"Choose as many of my guards as you need, and take what you need from our armory." Bard says to Fili. "We will send word to Thorin about what has happened."

"Thank you."

"Uncle." Kelda says softly in a worried tone.

Fili turns to her and gently brushes a hand down her uninjured cheek. "I will bring them back. All of them."

Kelda moves closer to Fili, and hugs her golden haired uncle. She too is trembling, but tries to hide the fear for her family.

"Stay with Sigrid and your cousins tonight." Fili says softly to her before allowing Sigrid to pull the girl away. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe out there." Sigrid says to Fili before watching him follow Bard to Dale's armory.

 **In Erebor...**

Thorin is sitting in his office with a small roll of parchment in his hands. Balin had given the letter from Bard to him late last night. The letter told of Kili, his wife, and young son missing; and Fili, with a small group of men, left late last night from Dale to try and find his missing brother.

After spending most of the night in his office, Thorin watches as the fire in the fireplace start to die out. Which means that it is now early morning.

"Thorin?" Inara softly calls out from behind the office door.

The dwarf king lets a tired smile appear on his face at the sound of his queens' voice. Yet, he doesn't leave the chair that he placed in front of the fireplace. Thorin hears the door open and close, and the sound of soft footsteps are approaching him.

"You didn't come home last night." Inara says as she moves to stand next to him. Seeing the worry etched on her husband's face, Inara gently kneels down in front of him. "What has happened?"

Thorin allows himself to look away from the fire and sees the worry on Inara's face.

"Kili and his family were attacked." Thorin hands the letter to Inara. "Kelda and Toril made it safely to Dale, but the others did not. Bard has allowed Fili to take what men and weapons needed to try and find Kili."

"Should we tell Dis?" Inara asks as she gets up from her kneeling place at Thorin's feet.

Thorin gives Inara a serious look before answering. "Would you like to tell her that one of her sons is missing while the other has gone off searching for him?"

Ever since Inara had protected Dis and her twins from Thorin, the council, and the dwarven laws of old there has been tension in their relationship. So for the past three and a half years there has only been civility between them. They also haven't shared a bed in all that time as well, which has caused everyone in the family to walk on eggshells when around the pair. Inara has slept in the spare bedroom of their rooms, while Thorin has kept their normal bedroom.

"I will inform her of this, and perhaps Erebor can send out a few troops to aid in the search." Inara says to Thorin as she moves to leave the office.

Thorin still doesn't get up out of his chair as he hears his office door open. When Inara shuts the door behind her, he quickly gets out of the chair and sends it flying across the room to hit the stone wall.

 **Two miles off of the eastern side of Erebor...**

In the early morning, after having breakfast, Gimli had taken the young princes and their young sister outside for some training. He doesn't mind watching his young cousins, though they are distant cousins. Gimli was excited to be spending time with them, especially since Ori wasn't going to start their lessons till later in the day.

"Like this Gimli?" Frerin asks the older dwarf, while trying to hold a high block stance with one of the wooden practice broadswords that Bifur made for the princes.

"Aye. Just watch your footing there laddie. If you stick that left foot out any farther, an enemy from behind will be able to slice it off." Gimli says from where he is standing with Durin.

The younger of the princes wants to learn how to wield an axe, which Gimli is more than thrilled to teach the boy. Unlike Frerin, Durin wishes to learn how to wield every weapon in Erebor's armory, and become a great warrior.

Rìka is sitting in the grass, watching her two older brothers and Gimli work on their fighting skills. Gimli had offered to teach the lass, but she is weary of holding any weapon when her father isn't around to watch. The way Rìka learns best is to watch others do the stances and motions. Then when no one is watching her, she will attempt to mimic what she has seen. There had been numerous times where her parents have caught her attempts, and try to help her. Yet, she has inherited Thorin's stubbornness along with Inara's independence and all attempts to help her doesn't work.

"How about now?" Frerin calls out after moving his left foot.

Rìka lets out a soft giggle, as she watches Gimli walk over to Frerin and knock the prince over.

"Not enough weight on that left foot. Just because you moved it closer to yourself doesn't mean your body will compensate for the balance." Gimli says to the lad before helping Frerin up from the ground.

A howl is heard echoing across the Eastern plain where the small group is at. Gimli glances around quickly to find the source. There are numerous large boulders about a quarter of a mile away from the plains, and Gimli thinks that this is where the howls are coming from.

"Back to the gates. Now!" Gimli shouts to the three royal children as he picks up his own axe. He quickly rushes to where Rìka is sitting, and helps the lass up from the ground. "Run lass."

Rìka doesn't hesitate and begins to run. She follows her two brothers as they too run towards the mountain with Gimli following after them.

Another howl echoes across the plain, and is followed by a pounding on the ground. Gimli lets out a growl before turning to swing his axe at the attacker. What Gimli wasn't expecting was his attacker to be a group of nine wargs. His axe hits the lead warg right in the snout, before he finds himself being pushed to the ground.

Another warg charges towards the running children.

Durin, who is running ahead of his older brother and little sister, looks over his should to see the charging warg heading straight for Rìka. His eyes go big as the warg reaches out a paw and knocks the little girl off of her feet. She goes flying a few feet above the ground and off to the left. Hearing her cry out as she falls back to the ground, Durin lets out a growl before turning around and charging towards where his sister is.

Frerin had also heard Rìka cry out, and watches Durin go running towards her. He knows that they are no match for the wargs, and they have no real weapons to defend themselves with. Deep down, Frerin knows that unless the guards at the gates are told, there will be no rescue or aid for this attack. Before he can make a hard choice, he notices a raven flying towards Erebor. He lets out a whistle, which gets the raven's attention, and the raven lets out a high pitched shriek before dive bombing towards one of the wargs.

Durin makes it to Rìka with the help of the dive bombing of the raven at the wargs eyes. It slowed the large dog creature down from getting to Rìka before him.

"Are you alright namad?" Durin shouts as comes up to her still body. When she doesn't respond Durin knows that they are now in even more trouble. The growl of another approaching warg causes Durin to stand over Rìka's prone form. He holds his wooden practice sword in one hand and the wooden practice axe in the other.

The brown warg that was approaching, slows down and comes to a stop a few feet away on Durin's left side. The other warg, who was has one bleeding eye from the raven attack approaches from the front.

Durin is trying hard to keep his fear in check, but is finding it difficult. Having no idea where Gimli or Frerin is, Durin knows that he will fight to the death to keep his sister safe. Hearing another warg approaching them, Durin hears a voice in his mind whisper to him, 'Let me help you.' Not sure whether he should listen to the voice, the voice comes again.

'You need help and have true weapons to aid you. Let me help.' The gruff sounding voice whispers to him, and Durin feels this overwhelming sense of something flooding his body. 'Watch and learn, _**sigindashat**_.'

As one of the warg jumps at Durin finds himself moving unlike he has ever moved before. His wooden axe hits the warg on the nose as the wooden sword comes up from underneath to strike the warg in the throat. The blow crushes the wargs' windpipe, which causes the warg to jump back before falling to the ground, choking to death.

Turning to another warg that has charged forward, Durin feels one of the sharp claws of the wargs' paw hit the right side of his face. A few of the claws leave shallow scratches in their wake, but one of the middle claws cuts deep from a few inches above the corner of Durins' eyebrow down to his jaw. But this blow doesn't seem to faze the young dwarf, and his wooden sword finds itself lodged into the underside of the wargs' lower jaw. The young dwarf keeps fighting against the coming wargs.

 **Gates of Erebor...**

Nori is standing at the gates of Erebor, preparing a search party to search for both the search party from Dale and Kili. As he places a light-weight saddle bag full of supplies onto the back of his pony, the cries of a raven catches his attention. He watches as the bird struggles in its flight. Immediately Nori recognizes it as Inara's raven, Ishtar.

Suddenly the bird's wings give out and it falls from the air. Bifur is quick to catching the falling raven in one of his saddle bags as Nori rushes over to the see what may have caused the raven to fall. Both dwarves see that the raven has blood on its beak and claws; along with some blood splattered along her breast.

"What in Mahal's name has happened to you, girl?" Nori asks as Bifur gently lifts the raven out of the saddle bag. Then the sound of yelling comes from outside of the gate.

"Help! Help!"

Nori and Bifur look towards the gates entrance as Frerin rushes in.

"Prince." One of the sentries says as he bows in respect.

"They need help!" Frerin shouts as he tries to catch his breath. "Wargs. Eastern plains. Rìka is hurt. Durin is too."

Nori and Bifur look at each other. Bifur approaches Frerin and hands him Ishtar. He then grabs one of the sentry's javelin and sword before running out of the entrance of the gates.

"Someone send word to the king and queen. You three," Nori points to three of the guards who were to go with the search party. "with me now. Your service is needed elsewhere."

The three guards are quick to pull out their weapons and follow Nori as he runs to catch up to Bifur.

Frerin watches as chaos breaks loose around him, and guilt begins to fill his heart knowing that he had left his siblings behind. The raven in his arms gives a few soft melodic croaks to the boy. Frerin looks down at the bird in surprise, for he understood what Ishtar had said.

"You at least tried to help protect us, while I did nothing." Frerin whispers to the bird as he moves off to the side, out of the way of the chaos that has erupted.

"Frerin!" Thorin's voice booms throughout the entrance.

This is what the boy has feared. His _**adad**_ finding out about his cowardice.

Thorin approaches his son quickly, and notices that the boy is cradling Inara's raven in his arms.

"What happened?" Thorin shouts at the boy.

When Frerin flinches at the tone in his _**adads'**_ voice, Ishtar croaks loudly at Thorin in multiple ways. Frerin hears the whole speech that Ishtar is giving Thorin, and he watches as his _**adads'**_ face goes from hard with anger, to fear, and then to worry.

"Take her to Oin to have her injuries looked at." Thorin tells Frerin once Ishtar explains what has happened, and explained to the king that Frerin would not have lived if he hadn't run to get help.

Frerin doesn't look at Thorin as he quickly rushes away from the chaos.

Thorin watches his son leave, and immediately regrets shouting at the boy.

"You could have handled that better, Thorin." Dis says as she approaches him. Her two children are on either side of her skirts while holding their mothers' hands. There is no denying who fathered her twins. Karys has the blue eyes of the Durin line but her thick hair is the same brown with cinnamon highlights that Dwalin used to have back in his youth. Fergys is an exact replica of his father, which has caused Balin to sometimes call the young lad by his father's name.

"Why have you come?" Thorin asks while carefully trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Dwalin was to go with the search party to look for Fili and Kili. We wanted to see him off." Dis replies in a soft tone. Her relationship with Thorin has suffered greatly since the birth of her twins. Even now, most of Erebor has accepted the fact that Dis and Dwalin have children, and are raising them together as it should be. For the dwarves of Erebor stood with Dis and their queen against the council when the council called for Dis and Dwalin's banishment and the twins removal to another dwarf kingdom. Since that fateful day, Thorin and his council realized that the support for Dis was too great to go against in this matter.

"I see." Thorin says before walking away from Dis.

"My lord! They have returned!" A sentry calls out from the top of the gate entrance.

Thorin rushes forward as he sees Bifur carrying the prone form of Rìka in his bloodied arms. To everyone it looks like the lass is asleep, but they aren't sure if she is alive or not.

"No." The word rushes out of Thorin's mouth in a breathless tone. He takes his daughter into his arms, and can feel that the young lass is breathing.

It is when Nori enters that everyone who is at the entrance gasps out in shock. In Nori's arm is the lifeless body of Durin; the boys' face is covered in blood, and is dripping onto the floor. Silence falls in the entrance as Thorin watches Nori carry Durin's body away to the Halls of Healing.

 **Outskirts of Mirkwood...**

Young Kilian is hiding inside of a dead log. He has been there since yesterday, when his _Naneth_ told him to run and hide. Kilian did run, but not before looking back to see Tauriel fighting off several of the large spiders. A few of the spiders had followed after him, but were unable to get to him thanks to the thick sides of the log. The stingers of the spiders could not penetrate through the thickness. It is a miracle that Kilian could even wiggle his way into the log, and he was now afraid that he might be stuck.

' _ **Adad**_ and _Naneth_ will find me. They just have to.' Kilian thinks to himself. He knows that both of his parents are good trackers on top of being great warriors.

"Kili!" A voice calls out.

Kilian recognizes that voice. "Uncle!" the little boy shouts from inside of the log.

"Kili!" Fili's voice rings out again.

"Uncle! In here!" Kilian screams on the top of his lungs with the hope that Fili will hear him.

"Over here!" A different voice yells out.

Kilian looks up towards the end of the log, which is a few feet away from his head. He sees a dark haired, older human male looking right at him.

"Fili, over here!" The man yells over his shoulder while keeping eye contact with the youngster. "We will get you out."

"Bard? What is it?" Fili asks as he approaches the 9 foot long log.

"There is a young boy in here that looks like your brother." Bard says as he gets up and moves so that Fili may look inside.

Fili bends down and barely makes out Kilian's face.

"Uncle!" Kilian cries out as he wiggles his way towards Fili.

"Kilian. Lad what are you doing in this log?" Fili asks as he reaches into the log to help pull Kilian out. Once the boy is out, Fili pulls his nephew into a hug. He can feel Kilian shudder as the boy sobs into his chest.

"He alright?" Bard asks as he brings a piece of smoked fish and a waterskin towards the two. "Here, eat this." Bard offers the two items to the small lad, and Kilian is quick to grab the fish first as his sobs quiet down.

"Where is your _**Adad**_?" Fili asks Kilian as the boy chews on a bite of fish.

"His pony ran away. _Naneth_ and me falled off the pony. She told me run and hide." Kilian hiccups out through his tears, and his eating of the fish. "Spiders. Big spiders, uncle."

Fili looks up at Bard with a concerned expression. "I have run into these beasts before. Bard, I cannot guarantee the safety of your men if we continue looking for Kili and Tauriel."

"I promised you aid, Fili. I will not backing out of that promise." Bard says with conviction.

Fili picks up Kilian and carries the boy over to his pony. He sets Kilian up on the saddle before climbing up as well.

"Will we find _**Adad**_ and _Naneth_?" Kilian asks as Fili nudges the pony to start moving.

"We will. I promise you Kilian." Fili says as he leans forward to place a kiss in the boys' brown hair.

The group continue to move further into the forest, hoping to find signs of Kili and Tauriel. It is only an hour since they found Kilian that the group finds a large amount of disturbed grass, broken bushes and shrubs, and even a few small trees snapped in two. Lying in the middle is four very large, and very dead, spiders.

"What happened here?" Bard asks quietly to Fili. He has never seen devastation like this since the battle many years ago.

Fili hops down from his pony, and notices something shiny laying on the ground. He walks over to the object and kneels down to pick it up. Right away, Fili recognizes it as one of Kili's hair clips.

"They were here." Fili says loud enough for the group to hear. He walks over to Bards' horse and hands him Kili's clip. "That belongs to Kili. He was here." Fili looks out to the patch of devastation. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Scout the area." Bard shouts to the men of their search party before looking over at Kilian, who is slumped over the pommel of Fili's saddle. "I will stay with him while you and my men search."

"Agreed." Fili says as he joins the men in searching the areas that surround the devastation.

After twenty minutes of searching, one of Bards' men calls out.

"Over here!"

Fili runs towards the man, and what Fili sees nearly makes his heart stop. Sticking out from underneath a large bush, is the boots of his brother.

"Kili!" Fili shouts as he rushes over and starts to pull on the boots. He drags his brother out from under the bush, and rolls him over onto his back. Fili quickly takes stock of Kili's injuries.

Kili's face is pale, with his eyes open, yet unseeing. There is some dried white foam on his lips. His shirt is tore in the abdomen, and Fili sees a deep puncture wound that is oozing blood and some black substance.

"I need bandages!" Fili shouts to the man who found Kili.

"Yes my lord." The man runs off, leaving Fili alone with his brother.

"Oh Kili." Fili whispers while trying to hold back his tears. "Hold on, _**nadadith**_. You can't leave your family behind." He quickly tries to clean the puncture wound, but notices that the water runs off it like it would when mixed with certain oils.

A twig snapping behind him has Fili quickly drawing one of his swords and turning to face his attacker. However, he is shocked when he sees Tauriel stumbling towards him.

"Tauriel?"

Hearing her name causes the disheveled elf maid to raise her glossy eyes towards Fili. "Fili." Is all she says before her eyes roll up and she passes out.

"Tauriel!" Fili shouts as he moves away from his brother to reach the she-elf. "Tauriel. Wake up."

"Fili!" Bard shouts as he brings his horse and Fili's pony towards the small area. The man quickly notices Kili's body and tries to block the view of the body from Kilian. However, the young one is still asleep upon the pony.

Fili checks Tauriel over, and notices that she has two similar puncture wounds like Kili's. One is on the left side of her collarbone, while the second one is in her thigh. Her right shoulder is tore up as well, and bleeding heavily.

Not sure who to bandage up first, Fili looks over his shoulder to Bard. "Can you bandage up Kee while I see to Tauriel?"

"Are you sure that he lives?" Bard asks as he moves to grab a saddle bag off of his horse, which has the supplies needed.

"I don't know, but I will not leave his body looking like that when I take him back to Erebor." Fili says as he tries to use the water from his waterskin to wash Tauriel's tore up shoulder.

The two of them bandage up the wounds on Kili and Tauriel. Bard is careful to try and close Kili's eyes, yet it is like they are stuck open. So he places a folded piece of cloth across his eyes, and uses a thin strip of fabric to wrap around his head to keep it in place. Fili is meticulous about making sure that Tauriel's wounds are covered, and is surprised that her elven healing ability hasn't started. Soon both bodies are ready to be moved.

"Rowan. You take the dwarf prince Kili with you on your horse. I will carry the lady Tauriel on mine." Bard says as he and Fili help lift Kili's body onto Rowans' horse.

"Yes my lords." Rowan says to them. "It will be my honor."

Once Fili has helped get Tauriel onto Bards' horse, Fili moves quickly to mount his pony.

"Let's go." Fili says as he kicks his pony into a quick trot.

 **Dale...**

Sigrid had watched as her father and husband had returned with the bodies of Kili and Tauriel earlier that evening. She was quick to have Kilian join her children in their guest room before running down to the infirmary to help. So here she is in one of the infirmary rooms, trying to wipe away the black ooze from the puncture wounds on Tauriel. Fili is on the other side of the room doing the same to Kili.

"That will not work." A strong male voice says from behind her.

Sigrid turns and sees the King of the Woodland Realm standing near the door of the room. He moves carefully towards Sigrid to get a better look at his former Captain of the Guard.

"The black ooze is a poison which renders the victim almost lifeless." The elf king says in a calm, uncaring voice.

"What can we do to counter it?" Sigrid asks.

"You would have to remove the poison from the wound."

"We have tried but it doesn't work." Fili says allowing his agitation show.

"Wiping the wounds will not work. You must remove the poison from the body." Thranduil says as he comes closer to Tauriel's prone body. He notices that her right shoulder is bleeding through the bandage. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"I would rather..." Fili starts to speak, but Sigrid cuts him off.

"Any help would be welcomed, my king." Sigrid says gracefully before standing up and looks towards Fili. "It is late and you need your rest, Fili. We both do."

Fili lets out an agitated growl, and Thranduil smirks at the dwarf as Sigrid leads Fili out of the room. As Sigrid closes the door behind them, Fili marches over to the wall and punches it.

"Fili. It has been a long couple of days. You should rest." She says softly as she comes up behind her husband.

"I don't think I can sleep knowing that my brother looks as though he is dead." Fili growls out.

"There was a raven that came while you were gone." Sigrid says carefully. She isn't sure if Fili can emotionally handle the news that came with the raven.

"What was the message?"

"There was a warg attack on the Eastern plains on the east side of the mountain." Sigrid tries to hold back a small sob, and her breath hitches.

Fili hears the sound, and turns away from the wall to look at Sigrid. Seeing her eyes fill with tears, Fili moves towards her.

"What is it?" he asks quietly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Your cousin Gimli was injured in the attack, but..." The tears start to fall down Sigrid's cheek and she allows her emotional dam to break. "Oh Fili. Durin was gravely injured, and may not survive the night. While Rìka has yet to wake from her concussion."

Hearing this news, causes Fili's legs to give out and he falls to the floor in shock. Not only was his brother and his brother's wife injured, but also his little cousins as well.

"Fili." Sigrid softly says as he kneels down and gathers Fili into her arms as he weeps.

 **In the Halls of Healing in Erebor...**

Inara had been seeing a pregnant dwarrowdam for a check-up when her two children were brought into the Halls of Healing. Oin immediately went to see to Durin, since he looked the worst. One of Oin's apprentices, Ardith, was to look after little Rìka. Ardiths' family was well known for their fighting abilities in the Iron Hills. However, she was more talented in the healing arts than fighting.

As Oin stitched up the long cut on Durin's face, Inara had stayed by her son's side. There were bruises all over his body, and his knuckles were busted open as if he had been boxing. Inara had tended to the knuckles and wrapped them in bandages.

Now, in the middle of the night, Inara keeps a watch over her son. She is still wearing her plain tan dress and her medic apron that covers the bodice then goes down the front of her skirts. While she sits on the right side of his bed facing him, she gently dabs near the stitches on her son's face with a little alcohol on a cloth. In the candle light, she can still see that his face is pale instead of its healthy, light tan color. Once she is done with that task, Inara proceeds to wipe away at her son's fevered brow with a damp cloth. She won't admit it but, she fears that the fever might take him. Inara is so wrapped up in her fear, that she doesn't hear the door open to the room.

"How is he?" Thorin says softly as he moves to sit on the other side of Durin's sick bed. He is dressed only in a pair of pants and his under tunic.

"He has a high fever. Oin isn't sure if he will make it through the night." Inara looks away from her son, and places the cloth back into the bowl of water. "He lost so much blood, Thorin." Tears stream down her cheeks freely as she looks towards the older dwarf.

Thorin sees her tears, and reaches over to place the palm of his hand against her cheek. "He is of Durin's folk. He will survive this, Inara."

"This is all my fault. If only I had kept them with me." Inara starts to say, but Thorin is quick to pull her into a hug above the little body of their son.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. You could not have foreseen this." Thorin whispers into her hair as she sobs into his tunic. He allows a few of his own tears to fall as he looks over at Durins' face. All of his guilt from over the past three years starts to melt away as Thorin fears he might lose his son.

Inara backs away slightly from Thorin and looks up at his face. In the years that they have been together, she has never seen Thorin lose control of his emotions like this. Yet, Inara can see the tears running slowly down Thorin's cheek as he looks towards their son.

"Thorin." Inara whispers as she places a hand against his cheek to turn his face towards her.

Thorin closes his eyes so that he doesn't have to see the pain on Inara's face.

"Rìka woke up an hour or so ago. She was confused at first and complaining that she was tired. Aliena volunteered to stay with her." He says quietly before opening his eyes.

"What does Oin say about her condition?"

"Oin has her on bed rest for the next few days to see if any damage was done to her head. Inara, I saw Bifur bring her in, and she looked like she was dead. Our little _**givashel**_." Thorin says allowing all of his emotions to show in his voice. "Tell me how I can make amends for hurting you all these past few years."

Inara gives Thorin a watery smile before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

"You don't need to make amends Thorin. You just need to be there for your family. Every marriage hits a rough patch, and these past few years was ours. You are not the only one at fault for keeping it going instead of trying to fix it." She whispers against his lips.

"I truly don't deserve you." Thorin says to her as he rests his forehead against Inara's.

The two stay at Durin's bedside throughout the night. Both laying, on their sides, on the bed with their injured son laying between them.

Balin comes by early in the morning, and finds the king and queen with their son. All three on the bed are still asleep, as Balin closes the door behind him once he has entered the room. He hates to wake them up, but a message was brought by a raven before sunrise.

Very carefully, Balin walks over to Thorin and gently shakes his kings' shoulder.

"Thorin." Balin whispers. "Thorin a message has arrived from Dale."

Thorin wakes up a little groggy before looking over his shoulder to see Balin. He turns away, and looks across his son to where Inara is laying. She is still asleep, and her dress is wrinkled from her sleep. Slowly Thorin moves to get up from the bed. He walks over to where Inara is and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before escorting Balin out of the room.

Once outside of the room, Thorin looks at Balin.

"What is the news from Dale?"

Balin hands the unopened letter to Thorin, and gives him a soft expression.

Thorin opens the sealed letter and begins to read the contents carefully.

"Fili and Bard have found Kili and the rest of his family. Kilian was unhurt and is staying with Sigrid and Fili till they return from Dale." Thorin says before continuing to read the letter.

"And Kili and his lass?" Balin asks cautiously.

"Both were hurt by spider venom; however, Thranduil arrived just in time to save Kili and the she-elf from death. Fili says Bard will allow the two to remain in Dale till they are well enough to travel. We should expect Fili and his family to return later this evening."

Balin lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"That will be good. Skuld has been caring for Kelda and Toril since yesterday. I am sure she will be happy to keep doing so." Balin tells Thorin allowing relief to flow into his words.

"Dis may take of them as well." Thorin says to Balin's shock. "She has been isolated from her family because of my pride. Dis, her children, and Dwalin are welcome to move into the royal halls."

"I will let them know at once." Balin says with a small smile appearing on his face. "I heard the little lass woke up last night."

"She did." Thorin says as he looks to the door that leads to his Durin's room. "But my son still has yet to break his fever or wake."

"Give him time, Thorin. That lad of yours is just as stubborn as both you and Inara." Balin says with a chuckle. "Gimli said that Durin fought well, even with his wooden practice sword and axe. It surprised Nori and Bifur that they found him and the lass surrounded by four dead wargs."

Thorin gets a small smile on his face as he hears Balin boast about Durin's killing of the wargs.

"Yet a child of his age should not have been able to do so. Perhaps he had divine help from his namesake?" Balin says with a smirk gracing his face.

"Perhaps. Can you take charge for today?" Thorin asks his old friend.

"All of Erebor is waiting with baited breath to hear any kind of news on Durin. Some have even left gifts in the Temple of Mahal asking for him to keep the lad alive." Balin says to Thorin as he places a hand on his kings' shoulder.

"Issue a notice, thanking all for their prayers." Thorin says before walking away from Balin and going back into Durin's infirmary room.

 **Somewhere between Middle Earth and the Halls of Mandos...**

Durin has been wandering around in a fog since he woke in this place. He has no idea where he is going or where he is. He can see nothing around him but the fog.

"Hello!" his voice echoes into the fog. "Hello."

Still the boy receives no replies to his greeting, and keeps wandering in the fog. It feels like eternity till he makes out a large shadow approaching him in the fog.

"Hello." Durin calls out to the shadow as it approaches. "Tell me who you are!"

Durin begins to back away from the approaching shadow and eventually trips over his own feet. He lands on his back, and the dark shadow comes even closer till the fog parts to reveal what the shadow really is.

An old male dwarf becomes visible as the shadow disappears. His snowy white beard reaches down to his stomach, and the hair on his head is braided and just as long as the beard. His eyes are a blue color and seem very old.

"What are you doing down there lad?" The old dwarf says in a stern voice as he looks Durin over.

"You surprised me, _**uzbad**_ _**gamil**_." Durin says to the old dwarf.

The older laughs at Durin's name for him. "I have been called many names, but never an old lord."

"Who are you then?' Durin asks the old dwarf.

"I am you and you are me. Or at least a younger version of me."

Durin gives the old dwarf a confused look.

"Come; let me show you something." The old dwarf extends a hand for Durin to take, and once Durin takes his hand, he helps him up.

The two walk through the fog till they come across a silver pond.

"Look into the water." The old dwarf says to Durin as he pushes him towards the water.

Durin walks towards it and looks into the pond. The water ripples before showing Durin several different dwarves and their lives in Arda.

"Who are they?" Durin asks as the images move faster and faster. Several births, lives lived, and deaths flash until Durin sees his mother giving birth.

"All of them are you. Just like I am you, but only I was the first of our many incarnations."

Durin watches as his mother births him before the image shifts to one that shows his young body laying on a bed injured.

"That is me. The wargs attacked my namad, and I fought them off. But why am I seeing myself. I haven't died!" Durin shouts at the old dwarf.

"Not yet you haven't. You are in the veil as some may call it. A place between the land of the living and the land of the dead."

"But why am I here?" Durin growls out at the older dwarf in the same tone as he has heard Thorin use on the council.

The older dwarf laughs while he answers. "You are a Longbeard, _**sigindashat**_. Never one for patience and quick to temper. You are here because the time has come for you to know who you really are."

"But I know who I am. I am the son of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. A descendant of Durin the Deathless. A prince of the royal line of Erebor."

"Yes. Yes. Fancy titles those are, but they are not who you truly are. I told you before. I am you and you are me. We are one in the same."

"I don't understand."

The old dwarf approaches Durin and turns both of them to look at the pond. Again the lives of a few dwarves flash across the water as the old dwarf begins to speak.

"I have been reincarnated a few times already since my first life. Many in this Third Age believe that Thorin Oakenshield is my reincarnation. Yet, that was not to be. Mahal and the Valar had originally planned for him to be my reincarnation, yes. However, certain things began to happen. While Thorin was still being forged in the womb, Mahal and I noticed something strange when we looked a few years into the future. Yes we saw him growing up strong, but something was missing. Something very vital to life itself. Love. So Mahal began planning to forge a One for my future incarnation. After Mahal had his plan in place, we both looked again into the future. Only we could not see any future, and that startled Mahal. He spoke with the others and they all began to worry. Only one time before had the future been unseen. It was agreed by all of the Valar that I would not be reincarnated into Thorin. Yet Mahal went ahead with his plans, and forged a mate for Thorin to take the place of mine. However, she would not last past her first year due to orcs attacking the kingdom she was born to. Mahal and Yavanna wept for the lost girl, and Yavanna asked that the young soul be reborn again. The Valar agreed, but with one exception. That the soul would be sent to another world, away from Arda. When Mahal heard this he grew angry, and before this soul was sent away, he forged a connection that would bring her back to Arda. That connection was us. For Mahal had chosen her to be one to carry our incarnation."

"So my _**Amad**_ was always destined to come here?" Durin asks the old dwarf.

"She was. However, what Mahal and Yavanna had not expected, was for her to have birthed a child before coming to Arda. We were planned to be the first and only child of our chosen _**Amad**_ and Thorin. Yet, as I said before, the future had become unseen. Yavanna worried that we would not be able to be forged in our _**Amad's**_ womb, so Mahal himself went stepped in. He merged a part him with _**Amad**_ , and was able to heal the small damage that was causing us from being reborn. However, the Valar were not happy with what Mahal had done, but there was nothing they could do to stop it. So as Mahal prepared to forge us into our chosen _**Amad**_ , Yavanna approached Mahal with another to reincarnate. Seeing his wife so adamant about this soul needing a second chance, Mahal included this soul into his plan for our reincarnation."

"My brother." Durin says as again the images of his mother giving birth appear in the water, and he sees his older brother being born first. "You are me, but another version of me."

"Yes, and now that you know the truth what will you do?" The old dwarf asks.

Durin thinks a little bit before something from the fight with wargs becomes clear. "It was you who spoke to me on the plains with the wargs." Durin turns to look at the old dwarf.

The old dwarf laughs again and shakes his head. "That was not me, for I am you. Who you heard and felt helping in the fight was _**sigin'adad**_ Thrain. Oh yes, the dead can speak to us in time of great need. So I ask again. What will you do now?"

Durin looks back at the pond and sees his Inara and Thorin sitting at his bedside. Both watching his body for any sign of waking.

"I want to go back." Durin says to the old dwarf. "My family needs me."

"The whole of Arda needs us." The old dwarf says before touching Durin's cheek. "When it is time, you will remember all." Then the old dwarf shoves Durin into the pond. "Until then."

 **In Durin's infirmary room...**

Inara and Thorin take turns wiping away the sweat from Durin's brow as they keep their vigil over their son. For the past four days Oin has checked on the boy and can offer no assurances to Thorin and Inara. Neither parent is willing to leave Durin's side in fear of losing him.

Since Fili had returned, he has taken over as King Under the Mountain for Thorin. At the end of each day, Fili reports to Thorin and Inara all that is happening in the kingdom. He also gives updates about Kili and Tauriel as he receives them from Bard.

On the night of the fifth day since the attack, Inara is sitting in a chair next to Durin's bedside fast asleep. She is still wearing the same outfit from the day when Durin was brought in. Her hair is greasy looking in the single braid that goes down her back. There are also dark circles under her eyes, and her eyelids are a maroon color from the lack of sleep.

Thorin is sitting at the end of Durin's sickbed as he watches Inara sleep. He had to argue with her just to get her to go to sleep. With the lack of sleep she has been getting, Thorin can see how the dark circles make her look older than she normally would look. Inara still looks like she is in her late twenties despite being older than that, if you counted in the years of men.

A small movement on the bed, causes Thorin to look towards his son. His son had just moved. Knowing it to be a good sign, Thorin get up and moves to the head of the bed.

"Durin." Thorin whispers as he sits down next to the boys' upper body. He leans forward and places a hand against Durins' cheek.

The boys' face flinches at his father's touch. Durins' eyelids flutter before opening slowly to see another pair of blue eyes looking right at him.

"Durin." Thorin says with joy. "Welcome back."

Durin gives Thorin a smile before turning his head towards where Inara is sleeping.

"She has not left your side since you came here." Thorin says to Durin at seeing the confusion on the boys' face.

Durin turns back towards Thorin before trying to talk.

"Rìka?" Durin tries to say, but it barely comes out.

"She is fine. You saved her life, Durin. And you will have a scar that will attest to your bravery."

Durin gently moves a hand towards his face and can feel the stitches.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin asks Durin as he starts to get up from the bed.

"Just tired and thirsty."

Thorin nods before going over to the night stand to pour a glass of water from the pitcher. He goes back over to Durins' side and helps hold the boy up so that he can drink. After a few small gulps of water, Thorin sets the boy back down onto the bed.

"Rest, my son." Thorin tells Durin as he brushes a few strands of Durin's hair away from the sleepy set of eyes.

Soon Durin is back asleep, and Thorin keeps his watch over him.

* * *

 **Hopefully I didn't lose any of you with this chapter. This chapter is supposed to span over a six day time period. It took me a few days to get this chapter to where I wanted it, and I have my fingers crossed that you all enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Including the negative ones.**

 **Selene**


	15. I Want What I Want

**Hello again my lovely readers. Sorry it is taking so long to update, but college classes are now eating up more of my free time. I just want to let you know that I am still building the framework that is leading up to the LOTR events. I know it seems like it is taking forever, but the build-up is needed so that no one gets confused about who is who or why somethings are not following the books or movies. Also don't be afraid to ask me questions in reviews. I am more than willing to clarify things for one or more chapters.**

 _ **Khuzdul word or phrase.**_ _Sindarin word or phrase._

 **This chapter is rated with a high T-rating. Blame it on a particular dwarf getting a little frisky.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded.**

 **Count down: 42 ¼ years till LOTR events. Roughly 13 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 20 ¾ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 15 ½ years old, look 13 years old.**

 **Kelda- 11 ½ years old, looks like a 10 year old.**

 **Balder- 10 years old, looks like a 9 year old.**

 **Toril- 9 ½ years old, looks like an 8 year old.**

 **Freya- 8 ½ years old, looks like a 7 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 6 ¾ years old, looks like 5 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 4 ¾ years old, look like 3 ½ year olds.**

* * *

Mother and Papa,

It feels like years have passed since I saw you last. This coming spring I am planning on returning to Erebor. My stay in the Shire has been well, and Bilbo has been a wonderful host. Yet I miss living in the mountain with all the hustle and bustle of the people. Here in the Shire it is so quiet and peaceful, and the only thing that has any excitement is the Green Dragon.

How are my siblings doing without me? From your last letter, it sounds like I will be having a new sibling. Frodo has been asking Bilbo when he will be getting a sibling. It is quite comical to watch Bilbo's reaction. Every time Frodo asks, Bilbo drops whatever it is that he is holding. I think the lad does it just to rile up poor Bilbo.

Before I forget, Lord Elrond will be sending escorts to take me from the Shire, and escort me to Rivendell. I know Bilbo promised to come with me all the way to Erebor, but poor Frodo broke his leg recently, thanks to his cousins Merry and Pippin. From there, Gandalf will be bringing me to Beorn's. Then Beorn will be escorting me to Mirkwood. It is there that I will be meeting up with whoever you send to escort me home.

Give everyone my love,

Aliena

 **Thorin's Office inside of Erebor...**

While Thorin is reading the letter from Aliena, he is also walking around the room. He has been up since before the winter sun had risen into the sky, and had come down to his already warm office to conduct official business. Yet Thorin is not alone in his office.

"Your _**namad**_ will be coming home this spring." Thorin says as he looks down at the small bundle in his left arm. "She has spent almost a year in the Shire. That is why you have not met her yet."

Inside of the blue and white blanket bundle is a small dwarfling with thin brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His ears are more human in nature than his dwarf heritage. His body is also a little longer than the average dwarf bairn, but the body was all dwarf build.

About a month ago, one of the newest members of the royal family, Vân, was born. His birth was one that Oin and Ori took notice on, and had already written the event into a small saga.

 **Flashback...**

Inara and Thorin had been traveling back from the Iron Hills, when a bad snowstorm hit. As the storm progressed, Thorin noticed that they had lost sight of their guards. Both of them had decided to walk before the storm got worse, and that was when he noticed the guards' absence. That was well over four hours ago, and the skies were starting to darken to night.

"We need to get out of this storm." Thorin shouts to Inara as he pulls her closer to his body with his right arm. He makes sure that his heavy traveling cloak covers him and Inara. In his left hand, Thorin is holding the reigns to his pony.

"Where? There is nothing here for us to take shelter in, Thorin." Inara says as her left hand moves to cup her belly through her tanned fur coat. A wool, fur lined scarf is wrapped over the hood of Inara's heavy traveling cloak to help keep her warm. In her other hand she is holding the reigns to her pony as well.

Thorin looks about and notices the dark shadow of a ridge through the snowstorm about a quarter of a mile to the northwest.

"Over there. There is a small cavern just on the other side of the ridge. Most of the merchants use it during bad weather." Thorin says as he tries to help guide Inara and their ponies. "Will you be able to make it?"

"I am with child, not disabled." Inara growls out into the blowing winds.

The two royals had been arguing about Inara coming on this trip since before they left Erebor. Thorin had been against it, but Inara was adamant about going with him. She even had Oin, Ardith, Skuld, and Dis check on the pregnancy to help ease Thorin's mind to let her come. Thorin had agreed after being bombarded with the group. So at seven months along, Inara traveled with Thorin to the Iron Hills. They spent three weeks there before heading back to Erebor.

'Stubborn female.' Thorin thought to himself with soft chuckle as they headed towards the ridge.

As they walked, Inara felt a sharp tug shoot across her rounded belly, which causes her to stumble.

"Inara?" Thorin asks as he helps keep Inara on her feet. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Inara shouts quickly. "Just our child doesn't seem to be enjoying all this walking."

"Only a little while longer. Then we can rest for the night." Thorin places a kiss onto Inara's exposed, red cheek.

It takes them a bit to wade their way through the snow that has accumulated onto the ground before they reach their destination. Thorin leads them into the mouth of the shallow cavern, which is only as big as the sitting area of their rooms. About 10 ft in length by 6 ft width, and 6 ft in height which is in a dome shape. .

Thorin takes the reigns of Inara's pony and pulls the two ponies to the left side of the cavern. Once he ties the ponies together and starts to remove some of the saddle packs, he hears a groan from the back of the cavern.

"Inara?" Thorin calls out as he moves away from the ponies with one of Inara's packs in his hand.

Inara is leaning against the rock wall, bent over, and holding her belly. She is taking shallow, but quick breaths.

Thorin rushes towards her, dropping the pack in his hand as he reaches her side. He notices that her face, now uncovered fully from her scarf, is pale.

"Inara. Speak to me, Amrâlimê."

"You're going to need to get a fire going." Inara turns to look at Thorin. "The child will not wait. It's coming."

Thorin feels his stomach drop at hearing this for it is now what he had feared since leaving Erebor. Yet, Thorin knows that arguing about it now isn't going to help Inara.

"How long till..." Thorin asks wearily. He is hoping that this is just a false alarm.

"How should I know!" Inara yells at him. "Each time is different. Each child is different."

Thorin quickly unpacks Inara's spare traveling cloak, and one of her traveling cloaks. Then he starts to get a fire started in the middle of the cavern. It a while, but Thorin was able to keep the fire from being blown out by building a make shift barrier, out of small rocks, between the fire and the mouth of the cavern.

Night had fallen hours ago, and Thorin is beginning to worry. Inara had taken off her traveling cloak, traveling coat, and some of her traveling clothes including her short corset. The only clothes she had on now was a warm underskirt and her shift. By the fire, on her hands and knees with her bedroll between her and the floor, Inara is panting with sweat dripping off of her chin.

Thorin is kneeling next to Inara, and rubbing her mid-back. He isn't sure how much longer they will have before his child comes into the world. Earlier he had placed Inara's spare traveling cloak near the fire to help keep it warm. Also by the fire is both of their water-skins and one of Thorin's spare under tunics.

"Last one." Inara growls before looking back to Thorin. "This is the last one. No more after this."

"Whatever you want." Thorin says softly with a small smile on his face.

Inara lets out a growl to keep herself from screaming. This is not how she pictured giving birth to this new child. However, life doesn't give you what you want and, Mahal was going to make sure Inara doesn't forget it.

A change in the contractions causes Inara to let out a small scream, which she tries to turn into a growl. She knows this is it, and moves to a crouched position that puts her onto her feet. Her knees are bent towards her underarms. Her hands are still on the ground, and fisting the material of her bedroll.

Thorin notices the change, and moves from her side to kneel in front of Inara. He places his thighs under Inara's shins incase her legs give out. Reaching down, Thorin takes Inara's hands and bring them to his shoulders.

"You can't faint on me, Thorin." Inara growls out through the pain, as tears fall down her cheeks. "It is just you and me, so that means you have to be able to help bring out child into this world."

"I will be here, and will help our child." Thorin whispers to Inara as he places his forehead against hers. As he hears Inara groan as she pushes, he whispers to her again. "No matter what happens, I will love you both till the end of days."

Both Inara and Thorin know that this child is coming earlier than it should, and they know that there is a risk that the child may not survive after being born.

 **End of Flashback...**

A soft sound brings Thorin out of his memory and he looks down to see Vâns' dark brown eyes looking towards him. A yawn comes from the babe, and Thorin smiles down at his son. It took everyone by surprise that Oin had stated that the lad was healthy when Inara and Thorin had gotten back to the mountain two days after the birth.

"Tired already, _**azaghâlithûh**_?" Thorin says with a chuckle. He walks over to his desk, and sets the letter down. "Shall we go see if you _**Amad**_ is awake and ready to feed you?"

When Thorin walks over to the door, there is a quick knock from the other side of it.

"Who is that?" Thorin says to the now wiggling bundle.

Opening the door, Thorin sees that it is a disheveled looking Kili.

"Fili has a son. Born just after sunrise." Kili gasps out while trying to catch his breath.

This news catches Thorin off guard. "Why wasn't Inara informed that Sigrid had started her labors?"

"No time. From what Fili says Sigrid wanted to bathe before bed, and not even a few minutes after she got in the tub, she called for him. He didn't dare leave Sigrid's side out of fear for her and the child's safety. He woke myself and Tauriel up only a few minutes ago to tell us. I would guess that his son was in a hurry to come out." Kili says with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Thorin says as he steps out into the cool hallway, and the bundle in his arms begins to fuss at the change in temperature.

"Sounds like someone wants his _**amad**_." Kili says with a chuckle as he watches his uncle shift the bundle closer to his body.

"More like he is hungry for a meal." Thorin says as he holds Vân closer to his chest. "Let us head back to Inara; then I would like to meet Fili's new son."

 **Balin's office...**

Balin is sitting at the large desk in his office. The fire has died down a little, causing the room to lose some heat. He is scribbling the names of Fili's son into the records book. As he waits for the ink to dry, Balin reads over the other names of the royal children. He is happy to see that the Durin is prospering once again in Erebor. After losing the mountain, Balin had feared that Thorin and his siblings would never be able to raise their families in the ancestral halls. After losing Thror and Frerin at Moria, Balin had given up hope that the line of Durin would ever continue. When Thorin had told him of his wanting to retake Erebor, Bain never thought that the journey would give the line new hope. That new hope took the form of a woman, who is now there queen.

"Tali, take this book down to Ori." Balin says as he finishes up writing in a large book. He had just finished adding the bairns' names to the family records of the Durin line of Erebor. Balin closes the book before handing it to Tali.

"Of course." Tali says as she takes the closed book from Balin. Her cheeks flush at the request.

Balin watches as the dwarrowdam flees from his office. Letting out a light chuckle, Balin gets up from his seat with a smile on his face. He knows why Tali blushed and who is the cause of the blush. Nori had already told Balin to be prepared to have to deal with council member Tarek. Especially since Tali and Ori were courting in secret.

A knock on Balin's door pulls him from his musings.

"Balin." Bofur says as he opens the door. "May I have a word with ya?"

"Of course." Balin stands in front of his desk with his hands folded together.

Bofur closes the door and slowly walks further into the room. His hands are fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt.

"Did you need something laddie?" Balin asks when he sees that Bofur is nervous.

"Aye." Bofur answers nervously.

"Well?"

"Has anyone asked Thorin for permission to court the lass?"

"You mean Lady Aliena?" Balin carefully looks at Bofur as the dwarf looks to the ground. "Aye. A few have sent messages asking. However, Thorin has made it clear that she is free to choose whoever she wishes."

"Has she decided yet?"

"Not yet. Is there a reason why you are asking?"

"I was thinkin' on askin' Thorin if I may court her." Bofur says carefully.

Balin lets out a sigh, before approaching Bofur. "Laddie, I understand you want to protect the lass. But this is not the way. What would happen if Thorin found out what you and Bifur did? You both were lucky that Nori and I covered your trail when Castor asked for his sons' murderer to be found."

"You needn't have done tha'. Bifur and I would have had the law on our side." Bofur says in an angry tone. "No male forces himself on a female. Tha' is what the law says, and that lad had what was comin' to him."

"Laddie, I am going to advise you against asking Thorin for permission. You would do well to let her go." Balin says calmly.

"I cannot do that." Bofur says with surety.

"You just might have to, Bofur."

Bofur starts to shake his head, and walks towards the fireplace with his back to Balin. "Ya don't understand. I cannot just let her go."

Realizing what Bofur is eluding to, Balin lets out a gasp. "Surely you don't mean.."

"I am. Have been for a while. Wasn't till Angfel tried to hurt her did it become so clear." Bofur says as he looks into the fire. "She is my One."

 **Erebor's Library...**

Wintertime is a busy time for the library. Not only does it hold important and vital records; it also houses the many schoolrooms for the every growing dwarfling population. Today, however, is a slow day since the schools are closed for break.

Ori is finishing up on repairing one of the old tomes that had been damaged by one of the council members. As he closes the large tome, one of the large doors creaks as it is opened. Looking up, Ori sees Tali enter into the large main hall of the library with a records book in her arms.

"Tali." Ori says with a light blush on his face as he comes out from behind the main desk.

"Master Ori." Tali says as she walks towards him. "Master Balin is done with this record book."

Tali hands the book over to Ori, and has to calm her breathing as their hands touch. She knows that both of them must be careful not to show any signs of affection towards each other. Especially since her father wishes for her to marry another.

"Let me show you where the records are kept. That way when Master Balin sends you down here with one, you will know where it will go." Ori says loud enough so that the few dwarrows and dams that are sitting in the main hall aren't suspicious.

"Of course." Tali agrees before following Ori along one of the massive bookshelves. ( **Think Hogwarts library**.)

As Ori leads them further into the large library and up a flight of stairs he keeps looking back at Tali. He knows that their courtship can only stay secret for so long. He wishes he could tell everyone of his desire to wed Tali, but he already knows that it may never happen. Not unless something changes. Knowing that the records area is off limits to nearly everyone, Ori decides to take a chance.

Once he is sure that neither of them will be seen, he sets the book onto a small table. Then he turns to pull Tali into his arms and kisses her. Since Tali reciprocates the kiss, Ori takes his chance as he moves his hands to grab her waist. He presses his body to hers knowing that she will back away as he continues kissing her.

Tali feels her back hit the end of a bookshelf and gasps, which Ori takes advantage of to deepen their kiss. Then she feels on of his hands pulling at the front ties of her amber colored bodice. She breaks the kiss as the need for air becomes too great when Ori slips a hand inside of her bodice.

"Ori." Tali gasps out softly as the said dwarf kisses down her neck. "Ori. We can't.." She can barely speak once Ori pushes his hips against hers. Through the fabric of her brown skirts, she can feel Ori's desire for her.

Ori comes back up her neck till he reaches her jawline, and lifts his head so that he can look into her eyes.

"I am tired of the sneaking around. Tali I want to be with you always. Please. Let me be with you." Ori says with love filled eyes. He knows that she is afraid of her father, but Ori wants what he wants. "I want no other but you."

Tali sees the love, but also the sincerity in Ori's eyes. She knows that they may never get another chance. "You have me, _**Âzyungâl**_. All of me."

Ori understands what Tali has told him. With the bookshelves as witness, Ori and Tali take each other.

 **Main Dining Halls of Erebor...**

The dwarves of Erebor are all are celebrating and feasting in honor of the birth of Fili's new son, Solen. Since the feast started in the early evening, many dwarves aren't drunk yet.

At the head table, Thorin is taking a few bites of stew. To his right sits Inara with Vân in her arms. Thorin had held the bairn so that Inara could eat first, and now it was Thorin's turn to eat.

"I am amazed that he can sleep with it being so noisy." Inara says to Thorin over the echoes of merrymaking in the hall. Vân had fallen asleep while being held by Thorin earlier.

Thorin looks at Inara with a small smirk on his face. "Is he not of Durin's folk?" Thorin teases.

Inara chuckles lightly so that she doesn't wake the sleeping bairn.

"Uncle."

Both Thorin and Inara look over their shoulders' to see Kili standing between their chairs. By the look on Kili's face, something is wrong.

"What is it, Kili?" Inara asks, wondering if perhaps there is something wrong with Sigrid or Solen.

"Balin is asking that you come to your office immediately. It has something to do with Ori." Kili says in a serious tone.

Thorin takes another bite of his stew, and a quick swig of mead. "I will be back" he tells Inara after he swallows his food and drink.

"Let me know if I am needed." Inara says as Thorin bends down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"You will not be needed. Especially when you are child leave from your duties." Thorin says as he places a hand at the top of Vâns' head. "You still need rest and relaxation." With a smile on his face, Thorin leaves the table and follows Kili out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Dis asks as she moves to sit in Thorin's empty chair.

"I don't know. I hope it isn't anything too serious." Inara says to Dis.

Dis chuckles softly. "If Balin sent Kili instead of a guard, then I would say it just might be that serious."

Both ladies chuckle till Dis offers to hold her newest nephew so that Inara may eat unimpeded. Once she has a good hold of Vân, Dis takes a good look out at the tables. At one of the closer tables, she sees Dwalin sitting there with Karys and Fergys eating.

"I never thought I would see such a great warrior caring for children." Inara says to Dis as she takes a bite of the stew Thorin left behind.

"You should have seen him when Fili and Kili were little." Dis replies, knowing which warrior Inara is referring to. "Thorin tried to be there for them, but sometimes he was too busy with affairs of state. So he would send Dwalin to check on them. I would come back to our halls in the Blue Mountains, and find Dwalin play wrestling with Fili while Kili was crawling around on the floor. It was like that for a while, and I thought to myself that perhaps Dwalin could fill the empty place that Vrili left in our lives. But something changed, and Thorin would keep the boys with him when I was busy. Then when the boys were older, Dwalin did offer courtship to me, and my boys nearly burned down the place we were living. To this day, I still think Thorin encouraged them to do it."

"I am just happy that your relationship with Thorin is healing." Inara says as he gives her sister-in-law a smile.

"I am just sorry that it took your children and my Kili and his family getting hurt to get Thorin to let go of his pride." Dis says with a sad look as both women took to where Durin is sitting with his cousins. "I still can't believe that he will have that scar for the rest of his life."

"I would rather that he has the scar than not be here with us." Inara says softly before taking a drink of her tea.

Durin looks towards his _**amad**_ as if he knows what the two ladies are talking about. The scar is still a reddish pink color that stands out on his light tan skin. He gives Inara a smile before looking back to the dice game that he is playing with his cousins.

 **Thorin's Office...**

Thorin is sitting at his desk with Kili and Balin standing off to the side, a little bit behind him. On one side of the room stands a disheveled Ori with Dori and Nori standing with their brother. On the other side is Tali with her mother while her father speaks to Thorin.

"I want justice, my lord. Justice to that whelp who has soiled my daughter's reputation." Council Member Tarek shouts as he gestures towards where Ori is standing. "She is promised to Eagan of the Iron Hills."

" _ **Adad**_ I don't love Eagan. I love Ori." Tali shouts at her father.

"What do you know of love?" Tarek says sarcastically. "What you feel for him isn't love. My lord, I ask that this _**Rukhsul**_ _**menu**_ is punished for taking my _**nathiths'**_ virtue."

Dori and Nori start shouting at Tarek when he insults their brother, and Kili runs over to help Dori hold Nori back from trying to hit Councilor Tarek.

"Enough!" Thorin shouts as he rises from his chair. "To give merit to your claim, will you allow a midwife to check Tali. If what you say is true, then there will be a punishment." Thorin looks to Tarek for agreement.

"I will not allow it. For all I know, most of the midwives would say she is with child at his insistence." Tarek says with anger in his voice. The look that he is giving to Ori is one that would cause a fight at a pub.

"What if I am?" Tali says loud enough for everyone to look towards where she is standing. " _ **Adad**_ , who is to say that this is not the first time we have laid together. For all anyone knows, I could be carrying his child right now. _**Adad**_ , I choose Ori. Doesn't our laws state that the female chooses her mate? If this law hasn't changed, then I choose Ori."

"Lass." Tarek growls out to his daughter.

"Tali is right, Councilor. Our laws have not changed the law that states that females choose their mates." Balin says in a neutral voice.

"If she is carrying our _**nadadiths'**_ child, then we will fight for her and the child." Dori says as he looks from Ori to Tali and back again.

"Aye. We would see that the child and the lass join our family." Nori looks to Thorin for acceptance.

"Tali. It is your decision." Thorin says to the young dwarrowdam. "I will not take away your law given right."

Tali looks at Thorin, then at her own mother and back to Thorin as she speaks. "I wish to be with Ori, my king. I am sorry _**Amad**_ , but I love Ori and he loves me." Tali then looks towards Ori and his brothers. "I wish to join your family."

Dori nods his head in agreement, while Nori gives her a smile.

"I recognize your choice, Tali." Thorin says while giving Tarek a pointed look. Then he looks towards Ori. "I would suggest you sit down and discuss wedding details soon."

Tali gives her mother a hug before walking towards Ori and his brothers. However, Tarek places a hand on her arm to stop her.

"If you go with them, you will not have my blessing and will not receive any bride price from me." Tarek growls out to her.

"At least I will be loved then." Tali says as she pulls her arm free from her father's grip. She walks up to the three brothers, and Ori pulls her into a hug.

Tarek and his wife leave Thorin's office without much noise about losing their only daughter.

Thorin walks towards Ori and Tali with a small smile on his face.

"I wish you both happiness." Thorin says before walking to the door. Just as he is about to close the door he hears Nori's voice, and chuckles.

"I never thought you had it in you Ori." Nori had said, which earned him a slap on the back from Dori.

Thorin begins to walk down the hallway, when a voice calls out from behind him.

"Uncle!" Kili calls out as he rushes after Thorin. He had watched the whole exchange with bated breath to see what Thorin would do. Kili was more than pleased to see that Thorin had kept to the laws.

Thorin hears his nephew running to catch up to him as he walks down the corridor. Once Kili has caught up, Thorin looks over at Kili.

"How is your family?" Thorin asks quickly before Kili can say anything about Ori and Tali.

"They are well." Kili says with a smile on his face. He knows that Thorin is trying to distract him from making any jokes or comments about Ori "Balin said you received a letter from the Shire. How is Bilbo and my cousin?"

"Aliena's journey home will have a few changes. Bilbo will be unable to bring her. It would seem Frodo has a broken leg thanks to his cousins." Thorin says with a smile, however is isn't pleased with the idea that the elves will be escorting Aliena back.

"So has anymore inquiries for my cousin's hand come?" Kili asks cautiously.

"I had one from Gondor recently. An older cousin of the Stewards family is looking for a wife for his son. I have yet to send a reply or invite them to meet Aliena." Thorin says with a thoughtful look on his face.

As they get closer to the dining hall, Kili can no longer keep his mouth shut.

"Has Bofur spoken to you yet?"

Thorin stops walking and turns to look at Kili with a quizzical look on his face. "What has he done now?"

When Kili doesn't answer, Thorin turns and notices that Kili has disappeared from the hall. Letting out a sigh, Thorin continues walking back to the dining halls and his family.

 **Just outside of the Shire in the Spring...**

Hôfukel,

I hope this letter finds you before leaving the Shire. If not, then hopefully it will find its way to you. Fili, Bofur, Bifur, and Dori will be waiting for you once you have passed through Mirkwood.

I know you do not wish to think about this, but you need to start to think about the possibility of suitors. Your mother and I have held them back, but now that you are of age we can no longer do so. Recently I have received another request from the Steward of Gondor's cousin about a suit. When you arrive, we shall sit and talk about all of this together.

Give Bilbo and Frodo our good wishes, and take care while you travel.

Papa

Aliena smiles as she sits upon her black stallion on top of a grassy hill. Gently, she folds the letter and places it into her riding skirt pocket. Her hair, which only has two dwarven braids, flows gently in the wind, and the sun causes her hair to take on a brown with subtle hints of a caramel color.

"Are you ready, milady?" The young escorts says as he brings his own dark brown horse towards hers.

Turning towards one of her escorts, Aliena gives her him a soft smile.

"We should not delay." Comes the voice of her other escort as he approaches. "The dwarves will no doubt have their suspicions if we are late."

"My Papa is already suspicious of you, Legolas." Aliena says with a chuckle. "Especially after what happened in your fathers' kingdom. So it is a good thing that Lord Elrond sent Estel with you to be my escort."

The younger male, Estel, cracks a smile to the young woman's teasing of his friend. "Just what did happen between your father and hers?"

Before Legolas can answer Estel, he hears Aliena's horse gallop away from them.

"Another time, then." Estel says with a chuckles before getting his horse to chase after his ward.

Legolas watches as Estel goes chasing after Aliena, before letting out a sigh. Then he too gets his horse to chase after the two wayward young ones.

* * *

 **You weren't expecting that at the end were you? I couldn't help myself, but I wanted to tie-in some of the LOTR characters into the chapters before the LOTR events.**

 **So now we all know that Bifur and Bofur were the ones who took care of Angfel. It was a bit tricky for me. The way I see it is if Bifur was already aware of Bofur's feelings towards Aliena, then he would have done anything to protect Bofur's crush.**

 **Also, way to go Ori! Finally made a move. Sorry if he was a little OOC, but I think that he would be able to act like that if given the right girl, and the right situation.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Even negative ones.**

 **Selene**


	16. A Secret Revealed

**Sorry about the delay in posting. It was midterm exam week, and I am also trying to get ready for Halloween/ daughters' birthday party. Now I know some of you are going to be disappointed that your chosen suitor for Aliena didn't come through, but Aliena took matters into her own hands while I was writing. I tried to change it for over a week, but nothing felt right after I changed the person. So yes, I have four different variations on this chapter, but this was the one that felt natural while writing. Also, if your pick isn't the one that Aliena chooses, look for them in later chapters. Especially in the LOTR part of this story. I will be making some changes on who ended up with who. Arwen and Aragorn will still end up together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 41 ¼ years till LOTR events. Roughly 12 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 21 ¾ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 16 ½ years old, look 14 years old.**

 **Kelda- 12 ½ years old, looks like a 10 year old.**

 **Balder- 11 ¼ years old, looks like a 9 year old.**

 **Toril- 10 ¾ years old, looks like an 8 year old.**

 **Freya- 9 ¾ years old, looks like a 7 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 8 years old, looks like 6 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 5 ¾ years old, look like 4 ½ year olds.**

 **Vân- 1 ¼ year old.**

 **Solen- 1 year old.**

* * *

 **Inside of Erebor...**

It has been almost a year since Aliena had returned to the mountain from her year-long visit to the Shire. In that time, more suitors have been sending messages asking for the chance to meet the adopted daughter of the King. Since her return, Thorin and Inara have left it up to Aliena to make her decisions about what to do with the suitors.

Pulling her black wool cloak closer to her body, Aliena walks in and out of the small crowds of shoppers in the proprietor halls. Even though the hall houses the shops, the buyers are not out in large crowds like they usually are. This winter season has been very harsh for not only Erebor, but for the city of Dale and even the Woodland Realm as well.

She keeps walking, passing several closed shops till she reaches her destination.

"Hello lass." Dori says in a cheerful voice as Aliena enters his tea house. He is standing behind a small counter that houses several different cups, glasses, tea cups, and even stem-ware. The wall behind him has built in shelves that hold all the different ingredients and varieties of the teas and ciders that he serves to his guests.

"Good afternoon, Dori." Aliena says as she approaches the counter.

Of all the different drink pubs that Erebor has, Dori's tea house is the only one that is located in the proprietor halls. It is for this reason alone that his shop is always busy. However, today his tea house only has three customers sitting, and drinking their teas.

"What can I get you, lass?" Dori asks as he quickly walks towards the large fire pit grill that he uses to warm the kettles of water.

"What kind of cider special do you have today?" Aliena asks as she walks over to one of the empty, two-person tables near the fire pit grill.

"Well, I have the typical apple cider. Though I can always make a few changes to the flavor to make it interesting." Dori says as he walks over to place a kettle of water onto the grill part of the fire pit. "I did receive an interesting cider recipe from your amad the other day. Something called pumpkin cider. I have yet to try it."

Aliena and Dori give each other a grin at the thought of trying out a new cider. It was one of the things that Aliena loved about visiting Dori in his tea house. He always saved trying the new recipes out till she came to visit.

"I would be more than happy to assist you in making this pumpkin cider." Aliena says as she takes off her cloak. Her copper colored dress is made out of a thick material that Sigrid had bought in Dale last year. The copper color matches well with Aliena's brown hair, and slightly tan skin.

"Well come on then. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting long for your drink." Dori says as he shuffles back behind his small counter to pull out a few cups and the dried ingredients to make the pumpkin cider.

As the two of them work together on mixing the dry ingredients together, Dori is the one who doesn't let it stay silent between them.

"So. Have you given any consideration as to which suitor you wish to know better?" Dori grinds up the dried out, minced pieces of pumpkin and broken up pieces of a cinnamon stick in a mortar and pestal.

Aliena gives Dori a look that clearly says she isn't happy with his question before she replies.

"I have, and I am in no hurry to marry or to leave Erebor." Aliena says as she measures out some powder nutmeg. "Every suitor who comes calling wants me to leave. But how can I leave Erebor. It is my home, and I want to stay here."

Dori smiles as Aliena calls Erebor home, and speaks of her wish to stay.

"Ahh lass. It is good to hear you speak of the mountain as your home. Not many from the race of men could be happy living in a mountain." Dori says as he keeps pounding away with the mortar and pestal.

"Sigrid seems happy here. As does my mother." Aliena says as she pulls a container of whole cloves down from the shelf behind them. She pulls out two cloves and sets them onto the counter, next to where Dori is finishing up grinding the other ingredients.

"Aye, but both of them married into the royal line. They knew what they wanted and went for it." Dori says with a smile on his face. He takes the two cloves, and adds them to the mortar and pestal.

"Ori certainly went for it too." Aliena says in a teasing tone. "So where is Ori by the way? Isn't tonight the wedding feast?"

It had taken Ori and Tali over a year before deciding on a night to hold their wedding feast. Even then, it was only family and members of the company who were invited to the feast tonight.

"It is. I believe he is with Gloin and Gimli right now." Dori says with worry showing in his voice. "Nori is busy with his... work, and I plan on closing up early this evening. So Gloin and Gimli are preparing Ori with all that is needed."

"I am pleased that Ori has found someone." Aliena says as she watches Dori pounds the cloves into small pieces.

"I am too."

Once the ingredients are finished being prepped, Dori adds them together and places a small amount into two mithril steeping balls. The rest of the ingredients, he places into a container to save the rest for later. Dori then places each steeping ball into a tea cup, and carries them to the table where Aliena's cloak is at.

Aliena grabs a heavy duty leather glove takes one of the boiling water kettles from the grill, minding that her skirts don't get close to the flames.

"Is there anything that Tali or Ori need done still?" Aliena asks as she walks to the table, and begins to pour the hot water into the tea cups.

"If they do, neither one will say." Dori says and he goes back to the counter to pull some tea biscuits from one of the many containers on the shelves.

Aliena puts the kettle on a hot pad that Dori had placed on their table, and takes off the glove. Once Dori returns with the biscuits, the two enjoy this new cider, which Dori turned into a tea instead.

After an hour of visiting with Dori, Aliena decides to head back to the royal halls. As she makes her way through the many halls, she keeps her cloak pulled close to her. She begins to walk down the corridor that has Thorin's office door, and notices that his office door is open about an inch or two. Letting her curiosity to get the better of her, Aliena walks quietly towards the barely open door. She can hear voices coming from inside that she knows belong to Thorin, Inara, and Balin.

 **Inside of Thorins' Office...**

"I still don't see what the problem is, Balin." Inara growls out at the old dwarf.

For the past hour Balin, Thorin, and Inara had been discussing Aliena's suitor situation. Of course, Inara isn't pleased with the situation at all. However, it was when Balin mentioned what Bofur had told him a year ago, that shocked the king and queen. Yet, Balin and Thorin knew how the council would react to such a thing, and were trying to explain it to Inara. This is where, out in the hall, Aliena had come upon the open door.

"The council would not agree to this. A match between him and Aliena, the council would not take lightly. It would be seen as an insult to the royal family." Balin says in a frustrated voice since he thought that Inara was being stubborn.

"What of it. It isn't their say as to who Aliena marries. It is hers, and if she did accept his suit, then I wish her all the luck in the world." Inara practically shouts at Balin. "As for an insult to the royal family, that is a load of shit!"

"Inara." Thorin growls out from his chair at his desk. He had been watching Inara and Balin circle each other, both verbally and physically, and was beginning to wonder if he should worry about them possibly attacking the other.

"Thorin. Surely, if Bofur is the one she wants, would you keep her from him?" Inara asks her husband.

Inara's cheeks are flushed with anger, and with her form fitting, royal blue dress with silver trim isn't helping Thorin and his growing desire to take her. He can't help that her fighting spirit wakes up his carnal desires for her.

"Bofur is a miner, Inara. The council sees that as a low class job, which would not match with Aliena's status as Thorins' oldest, female child." Balin says as he lets out a heavy sigh, and rubs a hand across his forehead.

"Thorin isn't her biological father, and she is from the race of men, as the council loves to remind us every time this issue comes up." Inara says as she begins to pace the floor by the fireplace.

"The council only says those things to rile you up, Inara." Thorin says as he gets up from his chair, and moves to walk over to Inara. "It does not matter to me if the lass has my blood or not. You are my One and Aliena is a part of you. I would not make you choose between your child and me. Aliena is my daughter, and always will be. No matter if she were to choose a boy from the race of men or a dwarf as her mate."

"So you plan on giving Bofur your consent to allow him to court the young lass?" Balin asks carefully.

"If what you say is true about what Bofur told you. If Aliena is his One, then let him ask me. And let Aliena hear of his intentions." Thorin says with a voice that makes it known that his words are final.

What the three in the office don't realize is that Aliena had heard what they were talking about, and now she plans to go confront Bofur about this.

 **In Erebor's schoolrooms in the library...**

There are many classrooms in Erebor's library; however, each classroom houses different learning levels of the dwarflings of Erebor. One classroom is similar in nature to a daycare for the youngest ones who have yet to reach their third year of life. Then there is the classroom for those who are just starting to learn their letters, numbers, writing, and basic sentence structures. Another classroom is for those who are learning to read, more advance writing and number skills. Then there is the advance classroom for those who are preparing to enter into an apprenticeship for their chosen field. It is in this advance classroom that we find a certain pair of twins.

Frerin is sitting at the assigned table that his instructor, Master Árni, had chosen for him earlier in the year. Looking down at the series of historical questions on the paper, Frerin lets out a huff. He was not good with historical knowledge, but he excelled with metal crafting and fighting.

'It just had to be history.' Frerin thought to himself. 'I don't need to know this. All I need to know is how to wield a blade like _**Adad**_ , and forge weapons like a smithy. This old, senile dwarf is as nutty as a fruitcake.'

Durin, who is sitting two tables away from his twin, has been watching Frerin out of the corner of his eyes. Unlike Frerin, Durin excelled in the historical knowledge and his numbers. However, Durin was not good with forging weapons like Frerin was. Yet, both boys could fight extremely well with swords and battle axes.

Looking back down at his exam paper, Durin continues to answer Master Árni's questions with ease. He wants to finish this exam so that he may leave with his _**namad**_ , Rìka, and _**nadadith**_ , Vân. His _**Adad**_ and _**Amad** _ were counting on him and Frerin to look after their little siblings for this evening, because tonight was Ori and Tali's wedding feast. And the kids were not going as punishment for nearly setting the main living space of the royal halls on fire.

Except for the scratching of quills to exam papers, the only other sound that was in the room was muffled from the walls that separated the classroom from the other ones.

As Durin finishes answering the last question, a loud rumbling sound echoes through the room.

"Keep working." Master Árni says to the small group of students in his classroom as he leaves the classroom.

Large crackling noises fill the air, and causes the students to look about the room. Then the sound of screaming and falling rocks are heard through the wall of the adjoining classroom.

"Take cover!" A voice from the main library shouts.

Durin and Frerin rush from their seats and quickly dive underneath a table, where a young dwarrowdam had moved to take cover.

The rocks along the far wall crumble inwards, and dust is pouring down from the ceiling of the classroom. The room goes dark as the light from the torches goes out, and more rocks fall into the room.

 **In Erebor's mines...**

Aliena is rushing through the corridors and hallways, making her way down towards the mines. As she walks quickly, her mind is moving at a faster pace.

'Bofur wants to court me? Why would he want to? It can't be true. Am I his One? None of this makes sense.' All of these thoughts are going through her head as she walks to where the main mining area is.

She walks through the archway that serves as the entrance to one of the many mines in Erebor and stops to get her bearings. She has only been here twice before, and that was with Thorin and Balin when she was a little girl.

To her right, there is a small hovel building which the shift leaders of the mines meet with the overseers about mining operations. To her left there are table and chairs, which serve as a small dining area for the miners. In front of her, but not too close to the edge, is where the carts of rocks with gems in them are being held till a ram and driver can take them along the rails up a few levels. There are also pathways that lead to other areas of the mines.

It is a warmer in the mines than the rest of Erebor thanks to geothermal heat, or at least that is what Inara calls it. However, the large furnaces are up a few levels, and are across the opening that runs through the heart of the mountain.

Aliena walks towards the hovel and knocks hard on the door so that it can be heard over the clanking and industrial sounds.

A dwarf with grey hair and beard opens the door, and gives Aliena a hard look.

"What you doin' down here, lass. Mines no place for ya." The dwarf growls out in broken Westron.

"I am looking for Bofur. Does he work today?" Aliena asks kindly.

The dwarf lets out a growl and moves inside of the hovel. " _ **Uzbad**_ want Bofur?"

"You could say that." Aliena answers, hoping to sound convincing to the older dwarf as she enters.

She watches as the dwarf haphazardly goes through several sheets of paper. 'This place is not organized.' She thinks to herself as she looks about the room, and sees even more paperwork laying about.

"He on rail." The dwarf says as he hands a paper to Aliena. He doesn't realize that she can barely read the Khuzdul letters.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf. I will go and find him now." Aliena replies. She gives a short curtsy and a smile before leaving the hovel. She makes her way to the rails, and begins to follow them up.

The railway and their carts roll along on small paths that run between the different mining levels, and sometimes a rail will lead to a room where the dwarves unload the rocks with gems. Then the dwarves will carefully chip away the rock from the gemstones or precious metals, so that they can free them from the rock. The left over pieces of rock, and dust, are sent to the forges for possible use elsewhere in Erebor.

Aliena keeps to one side of the railway path so that she will be able to move out of the way if a cart and ram need to pass. She walks for a good ten minutes till she reaches a lower level from the one she entered from. As she exits the small tunnel way, she sees Bofur standing by one of the lifts that sends a dwarf down along the edge.

"Bofur." She calls out as she approaches him.

Bofur turns from where he is at, and sees Aliena coming towards him.

"Lass. What are ya doin' here? The mine's a dangerous place to be." Bofur says to her as he leaves the lift, that he was repairing, to reach her.

"I needed to speak to you about something." Aliena says with a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks. Before she can ask her question, a loud rumbling occurs which forces Aliena to cover her ears.

Bofur knows what this sound means, and he quickly grabs one of Aliena's hands to pull her towards the railway tunnel.

"Bofur!" Aliena shouts to him as dust and some small rocks begin to fall on them.

Bofur pulls Aliena's body close to his and tucks her head close to his chest as they just enter the tunnel.

"It's a cave in!" Bofur yells as he moves them both to the left side of the tunnel, and away from the tunnel entrance.

Then everything goes black in the tunnel as some of the tunnel caves in.

 **Erebor's Main Gates...**

Every dwarf inside of Erebor felt the massive tremors from the cave in that happened near the northeast, inside of the mountain. The whole northeast area was being evacuated, and the displaced dwarves, who lost their homes, are being sent to the gathering areas for the time being.

Tauriel was on sentry duty at the main gate when she felt the tremor of the collapse. Now she watches the dwarves rushing around in main gate's hall, and her anxiety for her children's safety begins to rise.

"Tauriel!" Sigrid calls from below the sentry rampart. She is waving her hands to ensure that Tauriel can see her.

"Sigrid." Tauriel calls out as she begins to run towards the stairs that lead down to the hall. She runs down the stairs and both females embrace each other at the base of the steps.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel asks Sigrid as she starts to check Sigrid for any injuries.

"I am alright. Have you seen our husbands?" Sigrid asks as she looks away from the elf to see if she can spot Fili or Kili in the crowds.

"I have not seen them here." Tauriel says as she too looks about the hall, hoping that her height will make it easier to spot their husbands.

Neither Sigrid nor Tauriel can spot Fili or Kili into the ever growing crowd. They watch as dwarrowdams try to calm their children, while the dwarrows start talking among themselves over what could have caused a cave in.

It takes over twenty minutes for Tauriel to spot Inara and Thorin in the crowd. She waves them over to where Sigrid and she are at. Once Thorin and Inara reach the two, the questions start to fly.

"Where is Fili?" Sigrid asks Thorin as she wrings her hands in a worried fashion.

"Is he not with you?" Thorin says as he looks around where they are standing by the stairs. "Where is Kili?"

"We don't know." Tauriel says to Thorin. "I haven't seen Kili since lunch, and Fili since last night."

"Perhaps they were on their way to get the kids." Inara says carefully to the group. "Thorin, what are we going to do? We can't evacuate the whole mountain to go outside. It is freezing out there."

This was what Inara and Thorin had been discussing after they had felt the tremors while walking towards the royal family's hall.

"I don't know. I sent Dwalin, Nori, Balin, Bifur, and a few others to survey areas of the mountain for damage. No one from the northeast areas will be allowed to return home till the damage is assessed. If it means our people will be sleeping in the gathering halls, then so be it. At least it will be better than going outside." Thorin says to Inara.

The four of them stay near the stairs, and try to help ease the worry of their people as a crowd questioning dwarrows descend upon their king.

This goes on for about an hour till finally, Fili and Kili are seen moving through the crowds trying to get to the group. The two of them jog to their spouses as they get closer.

"Fili!" Sigrid says as she throws herself into his arms. "I was so worried."

"We are alright, love." Fili answers while pressing a kiss to Sigrid's cheek.

"Where are our little ones?" Tauriel asks Kili as she gives him a quick hug.

"Are they not with you?" Kili asks as he looks from Tauriel, to Sigrid, and then to Thorin and Inara.

"No." Thorin says to Kili. "Who was supposed to see them from their schooling to home?"

"I thought Aliena was?" Fili says as he releases Sigrid from their hug. Concern upon his face is clear that he is worried about his young ones.

"Where is Aliena?" Inara asks as she looks out into the crowd. Her eyes rapidly scanning over the crowd to see if she can see Aliena. Both Inara and Aliena stand taller than all the dwarves by roughly 3 to 5 inches.

"Thorin!" Dori calls out as he approaches the royal family in his dust covered clothes.

"What is it Dori?" Thorin asks as he moves closer to Dori so that their conversation wouldn't be heard by the crowds.

"I have been looking for you. Oin needs help in the Hall of Healing. Casualties from the mines are being sent there, and he needs all the help he can get. Broken bones, cuts, and some severe kinds of injuries are causing the hall to run out of staff. Also, Bifur wanted me to tell you that half of the library has collapsed. The schoolrooms are buried by the rubble, and there are parents down there demanding to know where their little ones are." Dori huffs out as he tries to calm his breathing down.

"Oh Mahal, no." Inara gasps as she places her right hand over her mouth. Tears start to swell up in her eyes as the fear of losing all of her children hits her.

Thorin turns from Dori to look at Inara. His face is fighting between fear and trying to stay neutral. If his subjects were to see him crumble, then all will lose hope. He looks to Fili and then to Kili. Both of them give Thorin a quick nod of agreement.

"Dori. Escort Inara, Sigrid, and Tauriel to the Healing halls. They will help Oin with the injured. Kili and Fili will come with me to what is left of the library. We will help with the search and rescue in that area." Thorin says in rough voice.

"As you command. Inara. Sigrid. Tauriel. Let's go. Good luck, and may Mahal keep the young ones safe." Dori says to Thorin before waiting to for the ladies to say a quick word with their husbands.

"I will find them." Fili says to Sigrid before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Bring them home." Tauriel says to Kili as she places a kiss on his forehead.

"I will." Kili says as he gives Tauriel's hand a squeeze.

"Be safe." Inara says to Thorin as they embrace each other in a fierce hug.

"You too." Thorin says as he releases Inara from their hug.

The three ladies leave their men to follow Dori to the Healing Halls, as their spouses head off towards the library.

 **In a classroom, after the cave in...**

"You alright, Durin?" Frerin coughs out to his brother.

Both boys had ducked under a table when the walls caved in. The table survived the falling rocks, and is still standing. However, they are trapped underneath the table till something removes the boulders and rocks. Yet the boys are not alone in this somewhat safe place. One of their fellow students, a young dwarrowdam, is under the table with them.

"Yeah. How about you, lass?" Durin asks.

"I am fine, my princes." The dwarrowdam replies.

"I can't tell where you two are. It is so dark." Frerin says as he cautiously moves a hand forward to feel his way to the others. When his hand hits something, Frerin can feel that it is an arm. "Durin?"

"That you Frerin? Touching my arm?" Durin asks when he feels the said hand moving up towards his shoulder.

"Yeah it is me. So lass, what is your name?" Frerin says as he sits near his brother.

"Innes." The young dwarrowdam says shyly. "Do ya think that the others are alive?"

"Don't know. Hopefully all the little ones are alright." Durin says quietly. "So what do we do?"

"We could try to move some of the rocks." Frerin says as he feels his way towards where the rubble is.

He starts to feel the rocks, and searches for the ones that can be moved easily. Durin and Innes feel their way towards where Frerin is, and begin to help him move some of the rocks. It takes them over an hour till they dig their way out from under the table.

Frerin is the first one out, and feels a pair of hands help pull him out.

"We got you laddie." A familiar voice growls out.

"Dwalin?" Frerin says as he tries to blink away the dust from his eyes.

"Aye, it's me." Dwalin says before shouting to someone. "Found Frerin over here."

"Dwalin." Frerin says as he moves away from the entrance hole. "Durin and Innes are right behind me."

"I see 'em. Sit here till Kili comes to get ya." Dwalin says as he turns back to help Innes come out of the hole, then Durin.

All three are having to blink a lot to keep the dust from getting into their eyes as another dwarf climbs over to them.

"Thank Mahal. Frerin. Durin. You lads okay?" Kili says as me moves over the rocks to get to them.

"Have you got the others out?" Innes asks from her spot next to Frerin.

"Aye. The two rooms with the youngest dwarflings are still intact. However, the other two rooms are completely gone. As is half the library." Kili replies to the dwarrowdam. He pours some water out of a waterskin onto a piece of cloth. "This may be cold, but I am going to try and wipe the dust from around your eyes."

Kili starts with Innes first, and the lass flinches a bit at the cold temperature. Then Kili moves on to Frerin and Durin to do the same to them.

"I don't think we will find any more alive." Dwalin says to Kili. "Have they found Aliena yet?"

Kili looks over to Dwalin before answering. "Not yet. No one knows where she is at. Thorin thought she would be here."

"You mean our sister is missing?" Durin asks Kili.

"She was supposed to pick you all up from here." Kili says to Durin.

"Aliena wasn't here. We had our exams today, so we were not going to be dismissed till late afternoon. After all the others were to leave." Durin explains to Kili.

"So where is she?" Dwalin asks as he looks over to Kili.

Both of the older dwarves look at each other, and know that Thorin and Inara will be worried even more so.

 **Railway tunnel...**

Bofur starts to wake up with pain coming from one of his legs and a bright light makes his eye squint as he opens them. He realizes that he is laying on his stomach, head turned to the left, one arm laying by his head, the other arm laying by his body, with one leg bent at an uncomfortable angle, and the other leg laying straight.

"You have a broken leg." A soft, feminine voice says to him.

Bofur blinks a couple more times till his eyes finally adjust to the light, which is coming from a wall torch that has been taken from the wall. It takes only a minute for Bofur to remember that there was a cave in, and that Aliena was with him when it happened.

"Lass?" Bofur says with a scratchy voice.

"I am alright. You kept me safe as it happened." Aliena says as she finally moves into Bofur's view.

The sleeves of her dress are torn up a bit, and there is a long tear in side of her skirt. Her hair is caked with dust, and there are a few light scratches upon her left cheek from the debris.

Bofur lets out a groan as he tries to move into a sitting position. That is when his feels the pain hit him hard, and he lets out a growl.

"You shouldn't move, it might aggravate the wound." Aliena says as she moves to help Bofur into a sitting position.

Aliena guides Bofur into leaning his back against the wall of the tunnel, and gently moves his injured leg to a more comfortable position.

This is when Bofur sees that a good nine feet of the tunnel hasn't caved in on them, and sees that a bone in his leg is sticking out.

"You have a compound fracture." Aliena says as she sits next to Bofur's injured leg, and facing him. "We shouldn't move you around. It may cause it to get worse."

"Can't you stick it back in?" Bofur asks as his stomach becomes a bit queasy at the sight of the bone sticking out.

"I don't know how. You shouldn't lose any more blood since I placed a make shift tourniquet just below your knee. Used some of my under skirt to make the tie, but I did it." Aliena says to him.

"When did you learn to do tha?" Bofur asks before going into a coughing fit.

"I watched Oin do it a couple of times to the little dwarflings who come into the Healing halls with broken and bleeding limbs." Aliena says with a half-smile on her face.

Bofur stops coughing and leans his head back against the wall.

"Do you think they will find us?" Aliena asks quietly.

"They will. Might take some time, but they will." Bofur replies. He watches Aliena get a slight blush to her cheeks. "Why were ya lookin' for me lass? Before the cave in, I mean."

Aliena's face goes red, and Bofur becomes even more curious about what is causing her to blush even more.

"I wanted to ask you about something." Aliena says as she fists her hands into her skirt.

"Well ask away lass. We're not goin' anywhere soon." Bofur says in a pained filled, but slightly cheery voice.

"Am I your One?" Aliena asks him while looking down at her hands.

This question takes Bofur by surprise, because there was only two people who knew.

"Where did ya hear tha' from?" He asks her.

"I overheard Balin, mother, and papa talking before I came to see you. Balin and mother said that you think that I am your One." Aliena says as her body begins to shake from the lowering levels of adrenaline.

Bofur lets out a sigh, and his shoulders fall in defeat. He knows what she is wanting to ask.

"Ya want to know if ya are my One." Bofur says with defeat in his voice. He watches Aliena nod her head, but she is still looking down. This is not how he wanted her to find out.

"So am I?" Aliena asks as she finally looks up from her hands to look at Bofur's face. Her eyes are shinning with unshed tears.

"If you are my One, I will not force ya to be with me." Bofur says to her. Seeing the confused look on Aliena's face, Bofur continues to speak. "I didn't realize that ya were my One till tha' bastard raped ya."

"But he didn't fully rape me." Aliena says in a hurry.

"Doesn't matter. When I heard what he did, all I could think about was gettin' revenge. A dwarf can be very possessive of his One."

"How does it work, being One?" Aliena asks.

"Well, dwarves don't usually feel in the mood for love or romance till they meet their One. Some dwarves are lucky to find their One. While others toil their whole lives away, and never find their One."

"How do you know someone is your One?"

"When ya first meet them it feels like comin' home after bein' away for so long. Ya feel a warmth ya can't explain in your chest when ya lock eyes with 'em."

"But you have known me since I was a child. Oh my. Are you a ped?" Aliena yells at Bofur.

"No. No. I didn't know till after ya reached maturity. No one knows who their One is till both have reached maturity. To dwarves reachin' maturity means that lads are horny as hell, and lasses have begun their monthly bleeds. Though for the lads it comes much later in life than lasses." Bofur says, trying to defend himself against her calling him a ped.

"So the older dwarves get the best pickings of the females?" Aliena says with a grumpy voice.

"No. The younger lads are more prone to havin' a few tumbles in the hay without it meaning anythin'. Where lasses are pickier on who they tumble in the hay with. On rare occasion an older male dwarf has been a One to a younger lass, and the other way 'round as well. Besides, females live longer than males tend to do."

"What about Dis and Dwalin? Wasn't Fili and Kili's father her One? Yet Dwalin says that Dis is his One." Aliena says with curiosity.

"Aye, tha' can happen too. However, twas always Dis's choice in the end to choose who she wanted." Bofur replies. "The female does have the choice on who she weds. Ones are our soulmates, yet we can love others as well."

Aliena takes in all the information that Bofur is giving her about Ones. She understands the concept of 'true love' and 'soulmates', but she still isn't sure if she really is Bofur's One. So she wants to try something.

"Ya don't hafta choose me, lass. Ya can walk away. I wouldn't hold it against ya." Bofur tries hard not to let his disappointment show in his voice. He looks down to his lap, and closes his eyes.

The soft rustle of fabric lets him know that Aliena has moved from her spot on the floor. Bofur realizes that he will have to let her go, and he is trying hard not to let his emotions show. It is the touch of hand on his chin that throws Bofur off. This hand lifts his head up, and something soft makes contact with his lips. His eyes fly open and he discovers that Aliena is kissing him. The kiss ends as Aliena backs away slightly, and leaves only a few inches between their lips.

"Ya shouldn't do tha' lass. Give a lad ideas that he shouldn't." Bofur says before leaning in to capture her lips with his in a slow kiss. He wraps his arms around Aliena's body and pulls her into his lap. He feels her hands rest against his chest as he deepens their kiss.

Aliena breaks their kiss as the need for air becomes too great. She feels Bofur's mustache and lips move down her neck as she gasps for air. Sure Aliena has been kissed before, but none of them compare to this. Even when Legolas gave her a kiss on the cheek, it felt nothing like the fire that was coming to life in her veins. Or even her first kiss with Bain, did anything like this happen.

Bofur can hear her panting for breath, and he nips at the junction where Aliena's neck meets her collarbone. He plans on leaving his mark on her, and he feels her shift against him at being given this mark.

"Bofur!" a voice echoes from down the tunnel.

This voice is enough to cause the two to jump apart. They look at each other with wide eyes, and are both panting heavily.

"Bofur!" the voice shouts again.

"Down here." Aliena shouts back while her eyes are still locked with Bofurs'.

"Aliena? Lass is that you?" the voice shouts.

"Yeah it's me." Aliena gets up from Bofur's lap and walks down the passage way a little, making sure that she can still see the light from the torch.

"What are you doing down here. Thorin is going to be pissed to find out you were down here lass." The voice shouts back to her.

"Bofur is here with me, and he is injured."

"Alright. It will take a bit to clear some of these stones away before we can come for you both." The voice shouts.

"Make sure to bring a stretcher with you." Aliena shouts.

A few voices are heard talking before the sound of rocks being moved echoes down the tunnel way.

"You hear that Bofur. Help is coming." Aliena turns to look at Bofur and notices that he is slumped over on his side. "Bofur. Bofur!"

When Bofur doesn't answer her, Aliena runs over to him and sees that there is some blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no. No no no no. Bofur!" Aliena screams as she shakes him gently. Since he isn't responding, she checks for a pulse, and notices that it is faint.

"Aliena! What is going on?" a very familiar voice shouts.

"Papa!" Aliena calls out. "Something is wrong with Bofur. You have to hurry."

Tears are running down her cheeks as she keeps watch till help arrives.

 **Halls of Healing...**

It has been two days since the cave in, and the healers have been busy. Oin is standing by one of the doors to a private room with Thorin, Bombur and Bifur. Inside of this room Bofur is laying on a bed with his injured leg in a splint. Oin was able to set the bone and stitch the gash, but he is worried about the spread of infection.

"If the infection gets too far. I may have to take the leg." Oin says to them quietly.

"Surely you can save it?" Thorin asks as he looks into the room.

"I am out of supplies, Thorin. I need more, and the sooner I get the supplies the better off he will be." Oin says to Thorin.

Bifur says something, which causes Thorin to turn to look at the dwarf. But Oin shakes his head at what Bifur said.

"The elf tried already to rid him of infection. It didn't work. I fear the infection might be going into his bones." Oin says. "If that is the case, then the faster I remove part of the leg, the better. However, your lassie won't let me bring any sharp objects into the room."

"I will speak with her." Thorin says to Oin, before the old healer walks away.

"She still hasn't left his side?" Bombur says with a few tears in his eyes.

"No. She refuses to leave him." Thorin replies as he looks into the room again.

Next to the cot that Bofur is laying on, is Aliena. She has been kneeling at his bedside since they brought Bofur into the room. While Oin had set the bone, Aliena had held Bofur's hand as he screamed in agony before passing out. Since then, he has been in and out of sleep as his body fights against the infection. Yet, Aliena still remains, in the same outfit, at his side and holding his hand in one of hers.

"She still in there?" Fili asks as he walks over to where Thorin is standing. He looks into the room and sees that Aliena is asleep while still holding Bofur's hand. "What happened while they were in the tunnel?"

"No one knows, and she will not say anything to us about it." Thorin says to Fili. "How is the family holding up?"

Fili lets out a sigh before answering. "Sigrid is now asleep after being awake for so long. Amad is watching Solen and Vân. Freya has a scrapped knee. The cut on Balder's head is healing nicely. Kelda and Toril are keeping Rìka company. Both Frerin and Durin are wanting to help. And all of them are having nightmares. So the all of them in the nursery have pulled their mattresses off of their beds and are currently sleeping in the main living area of the royal halls. Even Fergys and Karys have joined them, even though they were with Amad when the cave in happened. Took Kili, Tauriel, Amad, and myself by surprise to find them all sleeping there tonight."

Thorin chuckles softly at the thought of going home to find all of the children sleeping together.

"You should get some rest, uncle." Fili says to Thorin. "I will keep watch over her."

"Not yet. Inara is still in another room with a dwarrowdam miner. The dam is pregnant and has gone into labor early." Thorin tells Fili.

So the two males keep watch from the doorway as the night progresses.

 **One week later...**

Aliena is still at Bofur's bedside, but she is now dressed in a clean forest green dress with a cream bodice. Her hair is pulled back into a single braid to keep it out of her face. She is sitting on the edge of the cot, and gently wiping Bofur's brow with a cool, wet cloth.

"Will you be alright here?" Inara asks from the doorway. She is wearing a purple velvet dress, and has a crown made of braids in her hair.

"I will be." Aliena says softly as she continues to wipe.

"I shall light a candle for him in Mahal's temple and say a prayer for him after the ceremony." Inara says as he walks over and places a kiss on Aliena's head.

"Tell Ori and Tali that I am sorry for not coming."

"They already know, sweetie." Inara says before walking back to the doorway. "I will send up a small platter of food to you from the feast. The best thing you can do for him, is to keep yourself healthy."

Aliena looks away from Bofur's face, and turns to look at Inara.

"Thank you." Aliena mouths to Inara.

Inara gives Aliena a smile before leaving her daughter alone. She knows how hard it is for Aliena to see Bofur like this. After Inara had lost the dam and the bairn last week, she had checked up on her daughter. Aliena had cried in her mother's arms and told her everything that happened. Inara's concern now was to keep Aliena healthy, both physically and mentally, till Bofur comes out of his coma.

Aliena focuses her attention back to Bofur. He has been here now a week, and has yet to wake. He had moments, during his fever, when he would take drink in his delirium, but he had not fully regain consciousness.

Leaning forward, Aliena places a kiss on Bofur's forehead.

"You have to wake up. We need to figure out what is between us." Aliena whispers to him as she settles her forehead against his.

"Aliena." A low, baritone voice says softly.

Aliena leans up and away from Bofur, and turns to see Thorin moving towards her. She knows that placing ones forehead against another is a gesture only family or close friends use.

As Thorin comes to stand next to Aliena, he pulls her into an awkward hug while she remains seated on the cot. He can feel her tears through his tunic, as she buries her face into where his chest bone is located Her arms wrap around his waist, and her hands clutch at the over vest. Thorin places one hand at the back of her head, and the other he places between her shoulder blades.

"Bofur will be alright, _**Hôfukel**_." Thorin whispers to into Aliena's hair.

"Papa?" Aliena says as she backs away from Thorin's body, but not pull fully out of the embrace.

"Yes."

"I would like you to give permission to allow Bofur to court me." Aliena says as she wipes away a few tears from her cheek. "I had overheard you, mother, and Balin talking about how Bofur thinks that I am his One. That is why I was in the mines. I went looking for him to see if what you all were saying was true. Papa, Bofur confirmed what I had overheard. That is why I want you to give your permission. I want to see where this can go."

Thorin lets out a sigh before answering, "You realize that Bofur is older than you by almost 150 years older than you are. That is a large age gap to overcome on top of the difference of race between you."

"But you are older than mother, and you two make it work." Aliena says quietly.

"That is true. However, your mother has been granted the lifespan of a dwarf from Mahal. You have not. You would go old in front of his eyes, and will most likely die before he does."

"I don't care, Papa. We can make it work. I will fight and give it my all to make it work. Please." Aliena says while giving Thorin the puppy eye look that she has used since she was a child.

"We will wait till Bofur gets well again. Then I will give him permission." Thorin says, knowing that he is giving in. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"It is."

"And what about the blonde elf? Tauriel has told Kili and myself that he has asked about you."

"Why would I fall in love with an elf who took me away from my parents and held me hostage as a child? I may have forgiven, Legolas, but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten what he did. Even if it was his father's orders. Besides, I see him and Estel as friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Thorin lets out a chuckle at Aliena's response. "I shall let Tauriel know what you have said. But for now, you should get some food and rest."

"Mother said she would send food up from Ori and Tali's feast."

"Very well." Thorin places a kiss on Aliena's forehead before leaving her alone once more.

Aliena stays at Bofur's bedside for an hour, when Kili arrives with a platter of food. He sets it down on a bedside table.

"No changes?" Kili asks as he begins to pour a glass of mead for Aliena.

"Nothing." Aliena says as she gets up from her spot and walks over to the table to get some food. "How is the feast going?"

"It goes. Ori almost passed out while reciting the ancient ritual vows." Kili says before swiping a piece of roast mutton from the platter.

"That would have been embarrassing if he had." Aliena chuckles as she takes a roll from the platter.

The two chuckle at the thought, and eat together in silence. One most of the food is gone, Kili decides to break the silence.

"Thorin told Tauriel and I that you asked him to allow Bofur to court you." Kili watches Aliena's body go rigid.

"I did."

"Well I wish you both all the luck in the world. Sure Bofur wouldn't be Thorin's choice, and Fee and I were shocked to hear it as well. But if he is truly who you want, then who am I to argue against that. Besides, it will shock the hell out of the council if you two were to wed. They have been pestering Uncle for a while now to force you into a marriage of convenience, for them mind you. You should marry for love, and a little lust too."

Both Kili and Aliena laugh a bit before a groan is heard coming from the bed.

"Bofur." Aliena says as she rushes to his bedside.

"Keep it down, lass. Head feels like an orc has been treatin' it like a drum." Bofur says as he blinks his eyes.

"Good to see you are awake, Bo." Kili says joyfully while bouncing on his heels.

Bofur lets out a groan and places a hand over his eyes.

"Kili, can you go get Oin? I am sure he will want to check Bofur over now that he is awake." Aliena says as she reaches for a glass of water.

"I will go, and I will let everyone know as well. Take it easy Bofur." Kili says before leaving the room.

"Here, drink this." Aliena says to Bofur as she helps him lean up to the waiting cup of water.

"Ack." Bofur grumbles out after taking a sip. "Got something better than that? It has no flavor."

"I can give you some tea."

"How about some ale?" Bofur gives Aliena a pleading look.

"Bofur. Your stomach won't be strong enough to handle that yet. You're going to have to take it slow for a few days." Aliena says while giving the dwarf a look that clearly says 'don't push it.'

Bofur chuckles a little bit as he watches Aliena move to clean up some of the leftover food on the platter.

"What has ya so quiet lass?" Bofur asks. "Thought for sure ya would be kissin' me by now." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Aliena goes still for a moment before turning towards Bofur. "I told Papa to give you permission to court me."

That one sentence hits Bofur like a pale of cold water. "Lass..."

"He agreed to let you court me." Aliena says while cutting Bofur off from what he was about to say.

Bofur lets out a sigh. "Are ya sure tha' this is what ya want? There are plenty of lads who would like the chance."

Aliena gives Bofur a smile as she moves to sit on the edge of his. Since she is facing him, she reaches out her right hand and places it on his left cheek.

"I am willing to give this a chance if you are." Aliena says before leaning in and pressing her lips to Bofur's.

Bofur brings one of his hands to cradle the back of Aliena's head before deepening their kiss.

In the door way Kili, Fili, Bombur, Bifur, and Oin watch the two.

"Anyone want to place bets on how quick their courtship will be?" Kili says cheekily.

* * *

 **Like I said before, Aliena took control from me. When I first wrote this chapter there was no cave in, and Thorin would have had to deal with Legolas attempting to court Aliena. However, while I was writing that version, Aliena kept fighting me on it. The whole Legolas, under Thranduil's orders, separating Aliena from Inara and the company (in A Tale to Tell) just wouldn't resolve itself. Then I wrote a different chapter that would have had Aliena fall for a man from Dale, but that didn't work. Then I tried another man, but this time from Gondor, and again it didn't seem to work. Then when I wrote a chapter using a dwarf, well it kind of worked. Then finally I just let Aliena's character take over, and bang! What you just read is what came out.**

 **Reviews are welcome, even the negative kind.**

 **Selene**


	17. This One Is For The Kids

**I apologize for the delay on updating. Life took over my time again, and I have been sitting on this chapter for too long. It took me a bit on writing it, and then when I read it, I wasn't happy. So then I rewrote the chapter. Hopefully this will meet your expectations, my faithful readers.**

 _Sindarin._ _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate and rounded to the nearest quarters.**

 **Count down: 38 ¾ years till LOTR events. Roughly 11 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 24 ¼ years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 18 years old, look 15 years old.**

 **Kelda- 15 years old, looks like a 13 year old.**

 **Balder- 13 ¾ years old, looks like an 11 year old.**

 **Toril- 13 ¼ years old, looks like an 11 year old.**

 **Freya- 12 ¼ years old, looks like a 10 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 10 ½ years old, looks like 8 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 8 ¼ years old, look like 6 year olds.**

 **Vân (pronounced as Vaughn.)- 3 ½ years old, looks like a 2 year old.**

 **Solen- 3 ½ years old, looks like a 2 year old.**

* * *

 **Erebor, Hallway Outside of Library...**

Kelda had been having a rough day in class. Since most of her schooling was now complete, it was coming up to the time when she would be assigned as an apprentice to her vocation. She was hoping to join Master Oin in the Healing Halls since she was well versed with most of the medicinal plants. However, her examinations also showed that she had a diplomatic nature when it came to resolving conflicts.

'I pray that I am not assigned to diplomacy.' Kelda thinks to herself as she sits on one of the long benches that sit in the hallway outside of the library. Her chin his perched on her hands, which are folded in a prayer like manner with her elbows on her knees. Half of her long, mid-back length, red hair is half pulled back with many braids, while the rest flows freely. Her ears, which are more like a dwarf's than an elf's, are in plain view due to her hair style. The outfit she is wearing is similar in style to her _Naneths'_ old guard outfit from Mirkwood, but in shades of browns. It isn't that she dislikes dresses, but Kelda has discovered that she prefers not being hindered by the layers of the dwarven style dresses. To her right sits her bag that was given to her from her _**Adad**_ many years ago.

The sound of the library door opening pulls Kelda out of her musings. She has been waiting only an hour or so for her siblings and cousins to finish their lessons so that she can take them home. Ever since the cave in a few years ago, her family has assigned different family members into making sure that the children return home safe. Not that she can blame her _Naneth_ or _**Adad**_ or even the other family members. That cave in scared all of the adults and the children.

"Kelda." Her honey-blond haired cousin calls to her.

Balder, just like Kelda, is taller than most of the other dwarflings that come to the library to receive their lessons. His tan and brown outfit almost matches what his _**Adad**_ wears when he is not with the king in council. Balder's hair has some slight curls to it, similar to his grandfather Bard's hair. His personality is much like Sigrid's, but he loves to work with anything metal in his hands.

"Cousin." Kelda says as she stands from her seat as Balder approaches her.

"Have the others come out yet?" Balder asks as he tosses his bag onto the bench next to Kelda's bag.

"Not yet. How was your lessons?" Kelda asks as she motions for him to sit down onto the bench.

"Boring." Balder says as he flashes her a smile that looks so much like his _**Adad's**_ before sitting down onto the bench. "There are times where I believe that Master Árni is a nutter. He keeps telling me that I should focus more on diplomacy than on numbers and forging. I only have a year till my examinations, and I really want to apprentice to a smithy. Yet, I am told over and over that I can't because of being a member of the royal family."

Kelda, who is sitting next to him, places a hand onto Balder's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Frerin and Durin are only two years into their apprenticeships, which they didn't choose thanks to their status as royal heirs. But I am not an heir to the throne. So why can't I do what I want to do?"

"Balder. You are not alone in this. I wish to apprentice into the Halls of Healing, yet I don't believe that will happen. You can't blame our position as members of the royal family for it. If you wish to blame anyone, I would blame the old windbags and their need to control."

Both Kelda and Balder chuckle at Kelda's use of words to describe the council. The two of them sit in companionable silence while waiting for the rest of their families to be released from their lessons for the day.

Almost an hour of waiting, and the doors to the library open again with even more dwarflings leaving with their waiting siblings or parents.

Toril, Freya, Rìka, Kilian, Fergys, and Karys come walking out of the library together.

Toril is wearing a dark blue, dwarven style dress; and her wavy auburn hair is left loose. Like her _**Adad**_ , Toril likes to leave her hair loose. However, her reason behind this is to hide her pointed, elf-like ears from the other dwarflings. It is bad enough that she has inherited the dwarven height and body build, but having elf-like ears is something that has driven Toril to hide them. Toril also seems to have inherited the famous temper of her uncle Thorin.

Behind Toril is Freya. Freya who looks like a miniature of her _**Amad**_ , Sigrid, both in body and in facial features. However, her hair is the golden blonde comes from her _**Adad**_ ; as does her personality. The light blue skirt billows slightly as she walks towards her _**nadad**_. Her arms are crossed over her cream colored blouse and light blue tank vest.

Karys and Fergys are dressed in matching colors. Fergys has Dwalin's build and brown with cinnamon highlights hair color, and his eyes are the same color as Dwalin's. His burgundy shirt is half tucked into his dark brown trousers. On his shoulders he has both his and Karys' bags.

Karys is walking next to him in her burgundy dress, which had a dark brown belt at the waist. The belt has many pouches to it, which she uses to hide food, small throwing knives, and anything else that is small enough to fit in the pouches. Her hair is the same brown with cinnamon highlights color as Fergys, but her eyes are blue.

Finally there is Kilian and Rìka, who are holding hands as they walk. Kilian is the talkative of the two, and he looks just his _**Adad**_ , Kili, which includes the messy dark hair. His blue shirt is fully untucked out of the black trousers that he is wearing. One wouldn't think that he was a royal child with how he behaves or dresses. Rìka, on the other hand, looks more refined and like the princess that she is. She has the high cheek bones and lips of Inara, but she has Thorin's nose and the shape of his mouth. However, unlike her parents, Rìka is very quiet. In class she only uses _**Iglishmêk**_ when addressed by Master Ori.

"Ready to head home?" Balder asks Freya as he rises from his seat.

"We are." Toril says in a grumpy voice, which causes her cousins and siblings to give her a questioning look.

Yet before the royal children can leave the area, there is a small group of dwarflings walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't the half-breeds and tree shagging families." One of the older dwarflings, Melik, says as he looks towards Kelda.

"Leave us alone, Melik." Kelda says calmly as she moves to stand in front of her cousins and siblings. She knows that Melik is the same age as Frerin and Durin, and that he is here to pick up his younger siblings as well.

"Why should I? Everyone knows that is what you are. A filthy tree shagger." Melik says with a grin. The group of male dwarflings, who Melik hangs out with, starts to laugh as they see the royal children's irritation.

"Prince Kili must have inherited the insanity that plagues the family for him to turn his back on his people. Instead of keeping the line pure with a dam, the line is now muddled with a woodland sprite's blood." Nefer, a young dark-haired dwarrowdam who is Melik's _**namad**_ , says with a smug smile.

"Our king married to a whore, and adopted the whore's child. His heir also married to a whore from the race of men. And the other prince married to a tree shagging sprite. All of them have inherited the insanity of Thror. It would have done Erebor better if all three had died on Ravenhill. At least Dain would have kept the line of Durin pure." Melik shouts at the royal children.

"Take that back." Balder growls out as he moves to stand next to Kelda. Hearing the things Melik had said about his Adad, and uncles caused anger to build inside of Balder, which asked to be released.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the half-breed. Come to help your sprite of a cousin?" Hirik, a bright blonde-haired dwarfling, shouts to Balder while pointing at Kelda. "You are yet another example that the ruling line is indeed insane. No dwarf prince would ever wed a female from the race of men after bedding her. Even if she got with child. Nor would a dwarf prince even think about bedding a whore that is not a dam. For all we know, your sire might not even be the heir to Erebor."

Balder lets out a low, rumbling growl and both of his hands are now fists at his sides. His whole body is shaking after hearing Hirik dishonoring words about his _**Adad**_ and _ **Amad**_.

"Balder. Don't." Kelda says as she places a hand on his upper arm. "They aren't worth it."

"Yes. Listen to your unnatural cousin." Melik says with sadistic smile.

"Calling the kettle black aren't you, Melik." Toril says with a growl in her voice as she walks past Balder and Kelda. Her temper is close to exploding, and her blood is singing with unchecked rage. "Everyone knows that your _**Adad**_ fucked his _**Namad**_ and that you are the result from it."

With Toril's taunt, Melik lets out a yell and charges towards her to punch her in the jaw. Toril hits the floor from the hit, and this causes Balder to charge at Melik. He is able to knock Melik to the floor with a body hit, but Melik is quick to pull Balder down to the floor with him. The two males begin to wrestle the other while exchanging blows with their fists.

"Stop this. Balder. Stop it." Kelda shouts as she helps Toril up from the floor. She knows that this is what Melik and his group wants. Words of dishonor can easily be ignored, but that is not was Melik and his group wanted. They wanted a fight to occur, and Balder fell for it. Now it would be a dishonor, not only on Melik's part for hitting a female, but for Balder as well for hitting Melik in retaliation. As members of the royal family they were supposed to act better than the drunkards who brawl in the pubs.

Noticing Kelda's attention is elsewhere, Toril brushes off Kelda's help; and charges herself into the wrestling match. Knocking Melik off of Balder, Toril lands on top of Melik, with her skirt billowing out from the landing. She grabs the collar of his shirt with one hand, and using her free hand punches Melik across the nose. She can hear the cartilage snap from the force of her punch.

"Call me a tree shagger, you inbreed." Toril growls out as she keeps up her assault on Melik while still holding him by the collar of his shirt. However, Melik grabs her under her arms and tosses Toril up and over her head. This causes her to land on her back, and that is when Nefer charges into the fight.

Balder, jumps onto Melik before he can get up, and the two roll around on the floor trying to pin the other down in a show of dominance.

Hirik and a few others now join in the fight to help their fallen leader, which causes Karys, Fergys, and Kilian to join their cousins in the fighting. Both Karys and Fergys charge at Hirik, knocking the bigger dwarfling down onto the ground. Fergys is quick to land a blow to Hirik's face, while Karys hits below the belt.

While the twins are on Hirik, Kilian uses his young aunt and uncle as a launch pad to go after a dwarfling that was heading towards Kelda. As he steps onto his uncle's back, after already stepping onto his aunt's back, Fergys lifts his body a bit to give Kilian the height needed to jump at one of the taller dwarfling. Kilian lands on the red-haired dwarflings' upper back, and tries to wrap his legs around his prey's body. He grabs two fists full of the red hair to hold onto as he kicks at the sides of his target.

During this brawl, none of the fighters notice that Rìka has left the area in search of someone who will stop the fighting.

 **Thorin's Council room...**

Thorin is sitting in the King's chair with his arms laying on the arm rests of the chair. The dark blue sleeves of his shirt are slightly billowed over the sides. His dark over-vest, trimmed in silver, is causing Thorin to sweat under it. 'When will Balin end his rambling? The heat from the mid-summer sun has all of Erebor wanting relief from the heat.' Thorin thinks to himself as he wants this meeting to end soon, so that he may cool down in a bath.

He continues listening to Balin speak to the council about the trading agreement that Gondor is proposing. Many of the older council members are showing their distrust about accepting yet another trade agreement with another city of men.

Sitting to Thorin's right is the empty chair of his queen. Inara had been called away earlier that day for a dwarrowdam who was starting her labors. To Thorin's left side, both Fili and Kili are seated in their chairs. Both of his nephews are paying close attention to Balin's argument for the ratification of the trade agreement. This trade agreement was their idea to bring to the council after they had met Gondor's ambassador while visiting Dale a few weeks ago. Thorin has to give his nephews credit for their luck on being able to deal with the race of men.

As Balin continues on with the argument the doors to the chambers open, which causes Balin to stop speaking. Thorin sits up immediately in his chair to see who has interrupted the meeting. Both Fili and Kili do the same in their chairs as well. However, Fili moves his hand to the hilt of his sword just in case of danger.

A young, out of breath Rìka walks into the room with Dwalin, who was standing guard outside of the door, following her. Seeing that her _**Adad**_ is in session with the council, Rìka takes hold of the dark blue skirt of her dress and curtsies to the whole room while looking to the floor. She glances up to see all of the council members bow their heads to her in respect before she stands up straight. Moving quickly past all of the council members, Rìka makes it over to Thorin.

Thorin allows Rìka to climb up so that she is sitting in his lap. Some of the council members, who are fathers themselves, chuckle at the sight of the princess sitting with her father. The king motions for Balin to continue once Rìka has settled herself into a comfortable position. Thorin has his right arm curved around his _**nathith**_ so that she doesn't fall from her spot.

As Balin starts to talk again, Thorin places a kiss in Rìka's hair before whispering in her ear.

"What has brought you here, _**Givashel**_?"

Rìka looks up at her _**Adad's**_ face before whispering back, "There is a fight outside of the library. Some bad dwarflings insulted you and our family. Then one of them hit Toril, and Balder hit back."

Thorin's left hand grips the end of the arm rest tightly as he hears this information.

Fili, who is sitting closer to Thorin, barely overheard what Rìka has told Thorin. While Kili noticed that Thorin was now death gripping the arm rest of the chair. Kili looks to Fili and notices that his _**nadad's**_ facial expression has charged to one of anger.

Leaning towards Fili, Kili asks "What is the matter with Thorin?" He doesn't get a verbal response from Fili but can see that his _**nadad**_ is now breathing heavily.

Balin too has noticed the change in Thorin and in Fili. So he stops talking to the council and turns to where the King and his heirs are sitting.

"Is something a matter with the trade agreement?" Balin asks cautiously; then he glances to Dwalin who is also confused by the change in Thorin and Fili.

Thorin removes Rìka from his lap before answering Balin's question. "A personal matter has arisen. We will discuss this tomorrow." Is all that Thorin says before walking towards the door of the council room. Fili, Kili, Rìka, and Dwalin follow after Thorin.

Once they are out in the hallway, Thorin continues to walk calmly till he turns a corner. He stops walking, and waits only a few seconds before the other four join him.

"Thorin?" Dwalin asks as he looks behind himself to make sure that they aren't followed.

"We are going to the library. A fight has broken out." Thorin says with a slight growl.

"Who is involved?" Kili asks as he looks to Thorin then to Rìka.

"It would appear your children are involved." Thorin looks at Kili then at Fili. "You two will take Rìka to our halls, and wait for our return. Dwalin and I will see to the fight."

"But it is our children, Thorin." Kili says with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, and if you were to go there, what would it tell the other families?" Thorin says to Kili. He knows that both of his nephews are protective of their offspring, but it would cause more trouble if they were to be involved. Thorin thanks Mahal that Rìka didn't join in the fighting or it would be even more of a problem. He can only hope that Frerin and Durin are still with their apprenticing assignments.

"They are our children and we have the right to protect them." Fili growls out at Thorin as one of his hands turns into a fist at his side.

"Did ya not hear lads? If ya were to show up there it would cause more trouble for ya family. Let Thorin handle it. At least his lads and lass aren't involved." Dwalin growls out. He too is worried if his lad and lass are involved. All he can do is hope that they aren't, and if they are he hopes that they give the other side a good beating.

"Fine." Fili growls out before stomping away. Since the cave in, the blonde-haired heir has been a little more protective of his family.

"Wait up Fee!" Kili shouts at Fili. He too isn't happy about being sent home, but he will do as Thorin asked. Looking down at his brown-haired cousin, he gives her a cheeky grin. "Want a lift?"

Rìka looks to Thorin with a worried look.

"Go with Kili and Fili. They will see that you arrive home safely." Thorin says as he kneels down to her level. "I will be home shortly."

Rìka places her forehead against Thorin's and then throws herself into her _**Adad's**_ arms.

"Be safe." She whispers to him before letting go of Thorin.

"I will watch over him lassie." Dwalin says to her as he pops his knuckles to show that he means business.

She gives Dwalin a nod before walking over to Kili. She takes his hand and turns to look back at Thorin.

"Bye." She says softly from her spot, which causes Kili and Dwalin to look at her with shock written on their faces. Rìka doesn't speak much in front of people, unless they happen to be Thorin, Inara, Dis, Kilian, or Durin. Sometimes, the others will overhear what she whispers, but for the most part she is a quiet child.

"Come on. Let's go catch up to Fee." Kili says to Rìka.

Thorin watches as Kili and Rìka walk back around the corner, and he lets out a sigh.

"That lass of yours is something else." Dwalin says with a chuckle.

"Aye. That she is." Thorin says before talking a deep breath. "Time for us to stop this fighting."

The two dwarves start to jog down the hallway and down a few stairs to make their way to the library.

 **In Bifur's Shop...**

"Bofur. Stop." Aliena's giggles echoes down the small hallway from the back storage room.

Bifur rolls his eyes in annoyance and walks to the back store room. Thorin assigned Bifur as Bofur and Aliena's chaperone for their courtship. Bifur took the responsibility with honor, yet he was about ready to knock his cousin senseless.

As Bifur enters the storage room, he sees Bofur sitting on a crate, and holding Aliena close to his body while she stands. He can see that her purple skirt is still flowing to the ground, and that her cream colored, short sleeved, scoop neckline bodice was still closed and untouched. Bifur sends a silent prayer to Mahal that Bofur hasn't tried done anything to dishonor Aliena. Yet. However, Bifur is more than willing to give Bofur a beating if Bofur even tries to get all hanky-panky with the lass.

Bofur whispers something into Aliena's ear which causes Aliena to giggle and turn red faced. Neither one notices Bifur standing there, watching them. Seeing Aliena's face go red lets Bifur know that he needs to step in.

"Bofur." Bifur grunts out and is pleased to see both jump at the sound of his gruff voice.

"Ahh. Cousin. Ya shouldn't worry. We aren't doin' nothin'. I was just tellin' her a few jokes." Bofur says with a cheeky grin.

Bifur looks at Aliena, and can see that she isn't willing to look at him. He lets out a rough sounding sigh, and signs for Bofur that they need to escort Aliena home for the evening.

"Why? It isn't tha' late." Bofur says as he pulls Aliena closer to him while still giving Bifur a cheeky grin.

Bifur lets out a growl, and signs again to Bofur. This time Bifur threatens to cut off certain appendages of Bofur's if he doesn't comply.

"Alright." Bofur says in a defeated voice before looking at Aliena. "Time to take ya home, lass."

Aliena gives a small chuckle before placing a kiss to Bofur's cheek. This sends Bifur into a flurry of signs, and a few growls.

"Easy, Bifur. It was a simple goodbye kiss." Aliena says to Bifur with a soft smile. She walks over to him and bends down to place a kiss on his cheek too. "You see. You get one too."

Bifur rolls his eyes at Aliena's antics, and moves so that Aliena can pass by him in the doorway. He turns to watch Bofur hop down from the crate, and as his cousin goes to walk past him, Bifur punches Bofur in the upper arm.

"Owww. Wha' was that for?" Bofur asks as he rubs the now slightly, pain filled area.

Bifur growls out, "Know why." to Bofur before walking towards the front of the store where Aliena is waiting for the two dwarves. A few strands of her medium brown hair has fallen loose from the single, French style braid. Seeing those strands, causes Bifur to wonder if Thorin will think that he failed as their chaperone. However, she had come into the store with her hair like that two hours ago, and that was after Bofur had come to help with the crates.

She is standing there with her basket, full of treats for his younger siblings and cousins, hanging by its handle in the crook of her arm. Her shawl is folded over top of the goodies in the basket. She notices Bifur is giving her a questioning look, and she knows that it is most likely due to her hair.

"Are we ready to leave?" Aliena asks she brushes at her purple skirt.

Bifur walks over to Aliena and holds out an arm for her to hold onto. It has become customary for Bifur to have Aliena on his arm when walking back to the royal halls. The one time Bofur had her on his arm, Thorin and his nephews looked like they were going to skin Bofur alive. So Bifur told Bofur that from then on, that he would be the one to have her on his arm while going anywhere. Especially when taking Aliena home.

"Wait a minute, Bifur." Bofur says as he hurries towards them. He leans close to Bifur's ear and whispers a few words to him.

Aliena watches the two, and can hear the whispered words. However, she never did get the hang of understanding _**Khuzdul**_ , so she has no idea what they are saying to each other. This causes her to become anxious.

Once the two dwarves finish their whispered conversation, Bifur gives Aliena a smile. Then he opens the door to his toy shop and the three of them walk out into the almost empty shopping hall.

 **Hallway outside of the Library...**

Thorin and Dwalin arrive to the scene of the fight, and what they see appalls both dwarves. Not only are the dwarflings fighting, but some of the benches have been broken into pieces. Both of them see a dwarfling holding a leg to one of the benches in hand, and can see who the blow is intended for.

" _ **SHAZARA**_!" Thorin shouts so loud that the echo from it causes all of the fighting dwarflings to stop their fighting and cover their ears.

All of them turn and see Thorin standing several feet away. Dwalin is standing next to Thorin with his arms crossed over his chest, and his face is set with a hard expression upon it.

Thorin marches his way towards the frozen group of dwarflings. He can see that Toril is sitting on the back of a dam, and holding the dam's arms back at a painful angle. As he approaches, Toril is quick to let go and get up off of the dam.

Thorin comes to a stop in front of Toril, and then looks towards the others. He notices that Balder is being held by two dwarflings while a third was preparing to hit him with the leg of a bench. The dwarfling holding the leg lets it drop to the floor after lowering his arm. Thorin keeps looking and notices that Karys and Fergys are sporting three black eyes between the both of them. Then he notices Kilian, who has a split lip and some blood dripping from his nose, standing a few feet away from the dwarfling that was about to hit Balder. His little arm is stopped in mid-swing with a stone in his hand, and it appears that he is aiming the stone at the dwarfling who was about to hit Balder. He too drops his arm to his side and then the stone to the floor after seeing Thorin looking at him. 'Just like Kili.' Thorin thinks to himself. He quickly notes that Freya isn't among the fighters, but he does notice a curled up Kelda laying on the floor. A male dwarfling is standing near her, which makes Thorin wonder if the lad had been kicking Kelda.

"What is the meaning to all of this?" Thorin says in a very low, menacing tone as he continues to look at each and every dwarfling. "Is this how the future generations of Erebor behave?!" he yells out and sees all of them wince.

"Answer your king." Dwalin shouts to the crowd. He is not too surprised that Fergys was among the fighters, but seeing Karys standing there too sets his blood afire.

A bunch of soft "No my king." Are said from the crowd. No one has moved from their spots.

"Each of you will give Dwalin your name and the names of your parents." Thorin says as he marches through the group, collecting Fili, Kili, and Dwalin's offspring from the group. "I will issue your punishments once I have spoken to your parents."

"My king." Melik says quickly. "Will you not allow us to give our testimony on what happened?"

Thorin turns to look at Melik. He knows that Melik is an apprentice to Council Member Silas. "You will give it after I have spoken with your parents."

Melik gives a small bow of his head at hearing this, and he knows that this will not look good for him.

"Dwalin get their names." Thorin says as he nudges the younger royals to walk down the hall. "Nori. Make sure none of them try to escape."

Hearing the spymaster's name being called out causes the dwarflings who are left behind to look about. At the other end of the hall, Nori and two of his fellow 'shadows' step out from their spots and help keep the group from leaving.

Thorin notices that none of the children are speaking as they walk through the hallways that lead to the Royal Family Halls. This doesn't surprise him much. He knows that none of them will speak unless told otherwise. He also feels a little sorry for them as they will have to face their parents once they get home.

 **The Royal Family Halls...**

"Fili, will you stop your pacing. You are going to put a trench in the floor if you keep it up." Inara says with a small chuckle. She had come home about fifteen minutes ago to find both Fili and Kili pacing the main living room floor. When she asked them what was wrong, they told her about the fight; and how Thorin was down there to put a stop to it. Then she went up to her room to change out of her blood soaked dress, and into a sky blue dress that had no sleeves. Just two thick straps that sit on her shoulders. The neckline sits just below her collarbone, and the whole dress hangs loose all the way to the floor. It actually looks more like a long night gown than a dress. Her hair is pulled back into a low ponytail.

"He still at it?" Dis asks as she comes out from the kitchen with a small platter of fruits, cheese, and breads.

"He is." Inara says as she takes a sip of room temperature tea from the cup she is holding.

"Well now he shall know how I felt when he and Kili got into trouble." Dis says with a soft chuckle as she sets the small platter down onto the dining table. She walks to where Inara is standing in the lounge area between the living room area and the dining room.

Inara and Dis watch as Fili keeps pacing with his hands behind his back. Sitting on a chair, which is facing the main entry door, is Kili. He hasn't moved since he sat down in that chair to watch the door.

Both males had dismissed the attempts of their spouses to join the family for dinner. Tauriel had threatened Kili with dragging him to the table, but when she saw the worry on his face, she let it go. Now she is helping Sigrid, in the kitchen, with cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

"Should we take the wee ones up for their baths?" Dis asks Inara as she looks over to the rug that Vân and Solen are currently playing on. Solen is knocking down the wooden block tower that Vân had been trying to build. As the tower falls over, Vân gives Solen a scowl before starting to build the tower again.

"Not yet. If Vân is put to bed too early he will wake up before the sun rises." Inara says in a tired voice. Unlike her husband and their youngest son, Inara enjoys sleeping till mid-morning. And with the hard day she had, she plans on sleeping in late tomorrow.

"I heard Aeris went into labor today." Dis says as she looks at Inara. "From the dark circles under your eyes, I take it that the birth did not go well."

Inara looks down to her cup of tea before answering. "Aeris and her babe died today. There was nothing anyone could do."

Dis places a hand onto Inara's shoulder. "I am sure you did all you could."

"She was so young, Dis. She shouldn't have died." Inara says as her eyes begin to tear up.

The empathy that Inara has is just one of the qualities that has almost all the dwarves of Erebor thrilled about her being their queen. It is also another reason why Dis has come to love her _**nadad's**_ _**yasith**_.

"I lit a candle in Mahal's temple and spent an hour in prayer for her and the child. I don't know if it will do any good, but it doesn't hurt to try." Inara says as she wipes a stray tear that has fallen from her eyes.

"I am sure that Mahal will hear your prayer and Aeris and her child will be at peace." Dis says softly.

"Thank you." Inara says as Dis puts a comforting arm around Inara's waist.

The sound of the main entry door opening pulls their attention to it. Then they see Balder, Kelda, Toril, Kilian, Fergys, and Karys enter the room followed by Thorin, who closes the door behind him.

Fili and Kili both move towards their children, but Thorin stops them with a hard glare. He then turns to face the group of beat up looking children.

"All of you are to sit apart from each other. There will be no talking, unless asked. Is this understood?" Thorin's voice booms through the halls.

All of the group nod at Thorin before walking to different areas of the living and lounge rooms. They sit in chairs or on settees so that none of them face one another and wait.

Fili and Kili walk up to Thorin, both with thunderous looks on their faces.

"This should be interesting." Dis says to Inara as she watches her sons face down Thorin.

"You have no right, Thorin." Fili growls out in a low voice as he approaches Thorin.

"I have to agree with Fili." Kili growls out as well as he comes to stand next to Fili.

"See to your offspring's' injuries." Thorin growls out to them with a hard look on his face. "Do not argue with me."

Thorin turns away from Fili and Kili and walks over to where Inara and Dis are standing.

"There is some food on the dining table if you are hungry." Dis says as passes Thorin to see to her injured twins.

Thorin walks up to Inara and takes hold of her hand before leading her towards the dining room. He knows that his nephews need space to cool down, and he need to cool down as well. As the two enter the kitchen, both Sigrid and Tauriel stop putting away the dishes.

"They have injuries that need tending." Is all Thorin says to them before walking over to the empty sink.

"I suggest you retrieve some bandages and medicinal herbs as well." Inara states as she watches Thorin splash some water from the sink pump onto his face.

Tauriel and Sigrid nod to Inara and quickly leave the kitchen to help tend to their children.

Inara watches as Thorin dries his face onto the dish towel used for drying dishes. While she waits for him to speak, she crosses her bare arms across her chest.

Thorin lets out a sigh before turning to look at Inara. The look on his face says enough for Inara read.

"How bad is it?" Inara asks as she approaches Thorin.

"I will have to open an inquiry about the incident. All of the parties involved will have to give testimony as to what happened. Then I will have to give out punishments." Thorin says softly.

"That bad?" Inara moves to stand next to Thorin as she asks.

"Yes. It will not surprise me if many of the families involved try to find ways to stop the inquiry."

"Do we know who is at fault?" Inara asks Thorin as both of them lean their lower backs against the counter top by the sink.

"Unknown for now. If it was one of ours, we will have to issue a formal apology and any punishment will have to be done before the whole kingdom."

"Let us hope that it isn't one of ours then." Inara says as she thinks about what Thorin has said. "What kind of punishment would be dealt out if it is one of ours?"

Thorin runs a hand down his face before answering. "During Thror's time, we had lashings if it was a first offense. Usually that was enough to scare the royal children straight. My brother Frerin was the only one that got past the first offense."

Inara's eyes widen at hearing about lashings. "No. You can't do that to them. It is abuse. Make them stay after lessons to help Ori in the library, or have them write lines in Khuzdul, Sindarin and Westron with Balin. Anything but physical harm."

Thorin chuckles at seeing Inara become flustered at the thought of lashings. "I am not my grandfather, Inara. I will not subject my family to that kind of humiliation. We will find a way to deal with this." He moves to stand in front of Inara, and places a hand on her cheek. "You have my promise."

Inara nods her head in agreement, and the two of them stay standing in the kitchen for a time.

Meanwhile in the living area, Fili is standing behind Sigrid as she cleans a cut that is above Balder's right eyebrow. He is livid that his son was a part of the fight. 'At least Freya had a good sense to head home instead of fighting.' He thinks to himself. He looks over towards where his brother, Kili, is kneeling in front of Kelda. The lass has a split lip and a cut on her cheek, but other than that she looks fine. It is the other two of his brother's children that surprised Fili.

Over by the fire place, Tauriel had both Toril and Kilian sitting across from one another as she cleans Toril's wounds. Tauriel has Kilian holding a wet cloth to his nose to slow down the blood flow, while she stitched up the skin over Toril's knuckles.

In the middle of the living room, near the staircase, Dis has her twins sitting in a similar fashion to how Tauriel has Toril and Kilian. Dis has Karys holding a folded, wet cloth over both of her black eyes, while Dis sees to Fergys and his busted up hand. Seeing the bones through the blood as she cleans the hand, she knows that this is out of her element.

"I am going to have to send for Master Oin to come take a look at your hand." Dis allows her disappointment to show in her voice. "You will be lucky if he can even fix it up."

Fergys doesn't say a word to his _**Amad**_ , and just keeps looking down at his injured hand.

Dis gets up and walks away from her twins before looking over to Fili. She approaches him carefully before speaking.

"I am going to go fetch Master Oin. Fergys' hand needs better medical attention than I can give. Will you keep an eye on him for me?" Dis asks Fili.

Fili turns to look at Dis before nodding his head in agreement. His anger is still raging, so he keeps quiet so that he doesn't say anything that may hurt someone.

As Dis leaves the Royal Halls, Frerin and Durin arrive home from their apprenticeships.

"Woah." Frerin says as he not only sees the tension, but feels it also. "What do you think happened here?" He looks at his twin brother who just shrugs his shoulders.

Durin places his bags off to the side, away from the door and next to the wall. He sees that Tauriel might need some help so he walks over to offer her any assistance, which she accepts. He helps his younger cousin Kilian by cleaning some of the blood and dirt from the rest of the young boy's face.

Frerin, on the other hand, drops his bags near Durin's and proceeds to walk into the dining room. Seeing the platter of fruit, cheese, and bread on the table, he sits down in a chair near it, and starts to take a few pieces of cheese to eat. As he takes a bite from a bread roll, his parents enter the dining room and give him a look.

"What? I'm hungry." Frerin says with his mouth full of food.

Inara places a hand on Thorin's back before softly speaking into his ear, "Go. Eat with Frerin while I see to the injured."

Thorin turns his head to give Inara a quick kiss on the lips before joining his oldest son at the dining table.

It takes most of the evening for the children to get their injuries cleaned, stitched, and in Fergys case, bones popped back into place. Once their injuries are taken care of, they are allowed to eat soft, easy to digest foods under Tauriel, Sigrid, and Inara's watchful eyes.

Dis, on the other hand, is seeing to Solen and Vân's bathing; and that Freya and Rìka are getting ready for bed.

This leaves Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to discuss what to do.

"I heard the lad Melik complaining that this is Balder's fault." Dwalin says in a gruff voice in Thorin's study, which is located off from the main living room area.

"Balder wouldn't fight unless provoked." Thorin says to Dwalin. "I have seen the boy at sparing. He is more of a defender than an instigator."

"Agreed. So which one of the lads or lasses started this brawl?" Dwalin says carefully.

"Kelda is a healer not a fighter." Kili says from his spot against the wall. He had been standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Toril has the famous temper, and if provoked the lass has more than enough gumption to attack." Dwalin says, which causes Thorin, Kili, and himself to chuckle.

"That she does." Kili says trying to hold back a smirk. Tauriel had told Kili back when they were in Lothlorien while Toril was a babe, that their child was going to be a handful.

"That still doesn't explain why they were fighting." Fili says from his spot in front of the small fireplace. He hand griping the mantle like it is his last life line to this world. "Our dwarflings know better than to brawl."

"Aye. But if pushed hard enough, even the most gentle will fight back, or throw the first punch." Dwalin says to Fili. He remembers having to do that to Fili as a young lad to get him to fight. But it took Thorin having to explain to Fili that sometimes you have to attack first in order to protect those you love from harm.

"That doesn't excuse their behavior." Fili replies.

Kili snorts at his brother's comment. "That never stopped you, or me, or Thorin, or even Dwalin from having to fight. Yes, they are younger than we were for our first fight; but this was bound to happen, Fee. Just be glad it happened now instead of later. If they were older, I am sure there would be more hell to pay than what is owed now."

Thorin and Dwalin look at each other with raised eyebrows after hearing Kili talk. Both are surprised that he is calmer about all this than Fili.

A knock on the study's door gets everyone's attention. The door opens to reveal Inara and Kelda standing behind it.

"Kelda wishes to talk about what happened." Inara says as she ushers the young female into the room. "Why don't you sit down, Kelda."

Kelda looks at Inara before walking over to one of the chairs that sits near the fireplace. Inara closes the door and walks to stand behind the chair that Kelda is sitting in.

"Tell us what you witnessed." Thorin says softly as he moves to sit behind his desk. He picks up a quill and dips the tip into the ink jar. Waiting patiently for Kelda to speak, Thorin holds the quill above a piece of parchment paper.

Seeing that the king was ready to write down her account, Kelda begins to speak. She tells them about Melik and his groupies and what they had said about the royal family. When she tells them what Hirik had said, Inara takes a quick breath and looks over to Thorin. She sees that he is trying to keep his temper at bay, but the quill in his hand shakes.

Then Kelda tells them how Melik had struck Toril, and Dwalin has to hold Kili back from charging out of the room. Finally she tells how Balder had struck Melik in retaliation. It is at this point that Fili's head drops to look at his feet and he lets out a sigh.

"Thank you, Kelda, for telling us." Inara says softly as she helps the lass from the chair and escorts her out of the room.

"How dare they." Kili growls out as he pushes Dwalin's arms away from him.

"Kili." Thorin says to his nephew. "Calm yourself."

"So now we know." Fili says from his spot.

"Aye. We do." Dwalin says. "Balder was trying to protect Toril and the others. If he hadn't struck Melik, who knows what could have happened next."

"Oin told me what the list of injuries for our side." Thorin says as he moves to stand up. "I would like all of the parties involved in this to give their accounts as to what happened. Dwalin. Will you bring Balder in here?"

"Aye." Dwalin says as he looks over to Fili before leaving the room.

The three wait in silence till Dwalin returns with Balder. He guides Balder to the chair that Kelda has been sitting in earlier.

Thorin walks back over to his desk and begins to ask Balder for his account as to what took place. Balder gives the same story as Kelda did, but only he continues past where Kelda had left off. Once Balder finishes, all four males are in total shock. Not only did Melik go after them intentionally, but he and his group had targeted the others who were not fighting. Kelda had told Freya to run, and tried to stop Hirik from chasing after her.

Thorin sends Balder out as well as Fili and Kili. Only Dwalin stays with Thorin in the study.

"What should we do, Thorin?" Dwalin asks his king. "It is like the parents are teaching their young to behave like this."

Thorin lets out a sigh and runs a hand down his face. "Ask Nori if any of his men saw anything."

"Thorin!"

"Have them speak with Balin if they did. The council will appoint who will look into this matter. I have no doubt that the others involved will try to change their stories to keep their own from looking guilty." Thorin says as he leans back, into his chair. "We have the laws on our side as long as it is shown that Melik hit Toril first. If they spin it another way, Balder will be the one to receive punishment."

"What kind of punishment? You know Fili would fight to keep Balder from feeling any lashings." Dwalin says as he remembers Thorin's younger brother receiving lashings.

"I know. Let us hope that it will not come to that." Thorin says as he gets up from his seat. Without anyone telling him, Thorin knows it is late. "You should go to your family, Dwalin."

"Aye. Dis will most likely be babying Fergys with his broken hand." Dwalin says with a smile appearing on his face. "My lad must have gave them a good beating for to have broken his hand."

Thorin and Dwalin chuckle at Dwalin being proud that his son was injured at so young of age.

"You should go see to Inara. From what Dis told me, she lost a dam and babe today. You know how invested she gets with her patients." Dwalin says before heading off to the rooms he shares with Dis and their kids.

Thorin makes his way out of his study, and makes his way to his own rooms. He stumbles a bit up the stairs, but makes it up them without falling. He quickly checks Aliena's room and finds her fast asleep in her bed. Seeing her all grown up, makes Thorin wish that she could have stayed his little girl for a longer period of time. Now she was an adult and in a courtship with an older dwarf. He leaves her rooms, and continues walking down the hall till he comes to Frerin and Durin's door to their shared rooms. He enters, and checks on both of them. It doesn't surprise Thorin that Frerin and Durin are asleep in the same bed. Even though they both have their own bedroom and beds, one of them always manages to climb into bed with the other. Thorin won't admit it but it wasn't always Fili and Kili who used to do this. His younger brother, Frerin, and he would do the same thing as dwarflings. It wasn't till Thrain forced the two brothers to live on opposite sides of the royal halls that ended it.

Thorin leaves the twins' rooms and continues on his checking of his family. He stops at the joint nursery and enters. He notices Sigrid rocking Solen in a chair by the fireplace, and bows his head to her. She returns it with one of her own before continuing to get Solen to sleep. He opens the door that belongs to Rìka and Vân's bedroom, and looks inside. Both of them are fast asleep in their beds, but that doesn't stop Thorin from coming in fully to give each of them a kiss goodnight. Once he has done that, Thorin leaves their room and the nursery.

Finally he reaches his rooms, and enters. Thorin finds Inara in the bathing pool. Her head is laying on her folded arms, which are on the edge of the bathing pool. He isn't sure if she is asleep or just relaxed, but that won't deter him from joining her. He strips out of his clothes, and enter the bathing pool.

"About time you joined me." Inara says in a grumpy voice.

Thorin wades his way over to her, and wraps his arms around her body before placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I apologize for making my queen wait." Thorin says softly before placing more kisses on her shoulder.

"Did you get all the information that you needed?" Inara asks without moving from her spot or even lifting her head.

"If Balder is the one to receive punishment, what would you recommend?" Thorin mumbles against her neck as he kisses his way up.

"Make him Balin's aide. I am sure that any apprentice Balin would be given will have a hard time dealing with his fussiness over paperwork." Inara giggles as Thorin nibbles at her neck.

"Deal." Thorin whispers in her ear seductively before giving Inara some very special attention.

* * *

 **Ok, for the record I am a "on the fence" kind of parent when it comes to spanking their child. To me, unless the situation actually calls for it, then I will consider it. The idea about the lashings was inspired by an Outlander episode. Don't ask me which one, because I never pay attention to episode titles anymore.**

 **Also, I have been feeling like the kids don't get much time in the spotlight. So I wanted to give them some time to be seen and given a bit of taking on more of an active role in things.**

 **Be on the look-out for another chapter in the next 10 days.**

 **Reviews are always welcome. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**

 **P.S. I finally saw the extended edition of Battle of the Five Armies, and I wept hardcore at the each death scene for Fili, Kili, and Thorin. Then I wept hardcore, again, at the funeral scene. All of my friends and family think I am nuts, but I do get emotionally attached to the characters.**


	18. An Engagement

**Sorry about the wait. I have been sick for the past couple of days, and I have had no energy. Matzo ball soup with a marathon of the Hobbit and LOTR movies helps. I also want to let everyone know that I will be posting a chapter between these chapters and the beginning of the LOTR chapters. One of my friends mentioned to me that I should do one that way if there are those who wish to skip the extra fluff they could. So that is what I shall be doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate.**

 **Count down: 38 years till LOTR events. Roughly 10 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 25 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 18 ¾ years old, look 15 years old.**

 **Kelda- 16 years old, looks like a 13 year old.**

 **Balder- 14 ½ years old, looks like a 12year old.**

 **Toril- 14 years old, looks like a 12 year old.**

 **Freya- 13 years old, looks like an 11 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 11 ¼ years old, looks like 9 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 9 years old, look like 7 year olds.**

 **Vân- 4 years old, looks like a 2 ½ year old.**

 **Solen- 4 years old, looks like a 2 ½ year old.**

* * *

 **Mid-Morning in Erebor...**

Winter has just begun, and outside of the mountain there is a blanket of snow on the ground. There is a strong north wind that blows the snow across the valley between the mountain and Dale. Yet inside of the mountain, the large furnaces help keep the inhabitants relatively warm.

In one of the hallways of the dwarf kingdom of Erebor, a certain dwarf is pacing back and forth with nervous energy. He has the day off from working in the mines, and so he has made plans to speak with a certain king about something. As he paces, the hat that is in his hands is being wrung and twisted.

A door opens to the dwarf's left, and a white haired dwarf is standing in the doorway.

"Bofur. Thorin will see you now." The older dwarf says with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Balin." Bofur says as he walks up to Balin. "Is he in a good mood today?"

"He is laddie." Balin claps Bofur of the shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Bofur squeaks out before giving the old dwarf a half smile.

Balin moves aside to allow Bofur to enter the room, and closes the door behind him.

As Balin begins to walk away he chuckles to himself, "He will be lucky to make it out alive."

The room Bofur has just entered is none other than Thorin's Official Office for official Erebor business. There is a very large desk at the back of the large room, and on the left wall is a fireplace. It is by this fireplace that Bofur sees Thorin standing and smoking from his pipe.

The dwarf king is dressed in many layers of blue and some black clothes. However, he has an over coat made out of black fur. His hair is done like it always is, but there is a feather that has been added to the end of his marriage braid. Thorin's eyes remain focused on the fireplace as Bofur slowly walks further into the room.

"Bofur." Thorin says with a stern voice. He has an idea about why Bofur is here, and Thorin isn't sure if he really wants to know.

"My king." Bofur says with a shaky voice as he begins to wring the hat in his hands. Bofur knows that he should not be this nervous, but then again he has never done this before.

When Thorin looks at Bofur, he tries hard not to chuckle at the nervous dwarf.

"I..." Bofur starts to say but the words stop in his throat. He clears the lump that has formed in his throat and tries again to speak. "I wish to speak to ya about Aliena."

Thorin pops an eyebrow at Bofur, and removes his pipe from his mouth. He dumps the ashes from the leaves into the fire place before turning to face Bofur.

"Let us sit then." Thorin says as he gestures towards the chairs by his desk. 'I want to make him squirm a bit.' Thorin thinks to himself as he walks over to his large chair that sits on the opposite side of the desk.

As the two dwarves sit down, Thorin watches Bofur and can see that he is uncomfortable. Thorin waits patiently for Bofur to speak. A small smirk appears on Thorin face as he watches Bofur open his mouth to speak then shut it, and tries again only to look like a fish out of water.

"Bofur I do not have all day. What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Bofur's cheeks turn a slight pink and then he gathers up his courage to speak to Thorin.

"I would like your permission for Aliena's hand in marriage." Bofur says quickly as he looks at Thorin. He is hoping beyond hope that Thorin will allow it.

Thorin looks a Bofur with a serious look on his face. He has been dreading this since Aliena came of age. Someone has come to take her away. Yet Thorin can feel some satisfaction in knowing that Aliena will be well cared for, and will still be living in the mountain.

"Well?" Bofur asks cautiously.

Thorin lets out a sigh before answering Bofur's request.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I was goin' to wait for your answer before I ask the lass."

"How long would your engagement be for?" Thorin asks. He is afraid to hear the answer but asks anyways.

"However long she wishes. If ya are afraid I might rush her to a marriage bed, don't be. I want her to be the one to tell me when she is ready." Bofur says in a defensive tone. He already has heard some of the rumors that the dwarves and dams have spread about him and Aliena. Hearing the rumors makes his stomach turn; especially the trashy ones.

Thorin nods his head in understanding of what Bofur has just said. He lets out a sigh before standing up from his chair.

"You have my permission. If she accepts you it will be of her own free will. Do not pressure her into answering yes."

"I would never pressure her, Thorin." Bofur says as he gets up from his chair.

Thorin gives Bofur a smile at seeing the dwarf already showing signs of wanting to protect Aliena.

"I had to have my say, Bofur. I do not doubt the love that you and my daughter have. If she will have you, then you will be welcomed into our family." Thorin says with happiness seeping into his words.

"Thank ya, Thorin." Bofur says as he gives Thorin a smile and a quick bow. "I should be off then."

"Of course. I do have one more thing to ask."

"Yes?"

"May I see the engagement beads before you propose?"

Bofur smiles before reaching into an inner coat pocket. He pulls out a small leather bag and opens the bag to dump the beads into his hand. He holds his hand out so that Thorin can look at the beads.

The beads are made of mithril and have brown diamonds set in designs that Thorin recognizes as a combination of Erebor and Moria. It is seeing the combined symbols that Thorin realizes that with Aliena and Bofur's engagement would be seen as an alliance between the two dwarf kingdoms.

"They look excellent, Bofur." Thorin says with pride.

"Bifur helped me with the etching, but the brown diamonds remind me of her eyes and hair." Bofur says with a dreamy look on his face.

"That they do, Bofur. That they do." Thorin agrees with Bofur's statement.

 **Mid-day several miles North of Erebor...**

A small group of dwarves are traveling south from the Grey Mountains. Their ponies are moving slow through the snow and blowing winds. A few of the carts are carrying supplies to Erebor from the recent trade between the two dwarf kingdoms.

Leading the group back home is Gimli, Gloin, Kili, and Dwalin. All four had been chosen by Thorin to see to the completion of the task.

"How much farther must we travel till we are home?" Gimli grumbles out from the seat of a cart. He has several heavy, fur-lined cloaks wrapped around himself.

"Not much farther, cousin." Kili says from atop of his chestnut pony. When he was first assigned to this trip, Kili has asked Thorin to allow Tauriel to come with him. However, Thorin refused to send Tauriel with him due to her being with child. So for all of the journey Kili has been in a hurry to get home.

"You just want to get home to your lass and younglings." Gimli chuckles. "I honestly don't know which one of you royals are worse. You and your lass or Thorin and his when it comes to making your families grow."

Kili blushes at hearing what Gimli is insinuating. Fili and Sigrid have three young ones, and Thorin and Inara have five. Well four if you remove Aliena due to not being of Thorin's blood. Then he and Tauriel have three with a fourth on the way.

"Gimli." Gloin says as he brings his pony to the other side of the cart. "You should not tease your cousin. You forget that he lost a bairn just as our king has. Having bairns is a dirty and hard business for our females. Every bairn born to the royal family line is another blessing from Mahal."

"Aye." Dwalin says from his pony which is a few feet in front of the ponies pulling the cart. "They are a blessing till they get older and start talkin' back."

The other dwarves in their group laugh at Dwalin's statement. Most of the dwarves traveling have families back in Erebor that they too are eager to return to. The group of dwarves talk among themselves for a time as the north winds begin to gust even harder than before. This causes the temperature to drop rapidly.

"We still have quarter of a day left till we reach the mountain." Dwalin calls out to Kili.

"Keep moving and let's try to pick up the pace a bit." Kili shouts back.

The dwarves and their ponies pick up their pace in an attempt to reach the mountain faster. As they reach the top of a ridge, they all come to a stop. In the short valley below, there is a group of men on horses moving slow due to the wind. However, their eyes are riveted to what the group of men have with them. In the center of the horses there is an almost naked dwarf in chains, and is barely able to keep up with the horses.

"Slavers." Dwalin growls out in anger. His hands tighten as he grips the reigns to his pony.

"Should we not rescue him?" Gloin says as he looks towards Kili for an answer.

Kili is horrified by what he is seeing. As a dwarfling, there were stories told about things like this, but he never once thought that he would ever see it with his own eyes.

As one of the men strikes the dwarf in chains with a whip, Kili makes his decision.

"Let him go!" Kili cries out as he spurs his pony into a gallop. He can hear Dwalin and Gloin's ponies following his own. Letting go of his pony's reigns, Kili brings pulls an arrow out of the quiver on his saddle. He pulls his bow up and over from his back, and notches the arrow.

By now the men on horses start to pull out their swords, except for the one who is holding the other end of the chain line that is connected to the prisoner.

Kili lets his arrow fly and it hits the man who was had hold of the chain line. He pulls another arrow, and sends it flying towards yet another man. This arrow hit a man in the throat, and the body goes limp as it falls off its horse.

Dwalin and Gloin have already taken down a few of the men by the time Kili has reached the chained dwarf. He quickly dismounts from his pony, and rushes towards the dwarf. However, the chained up dwarf stumbles to the ground in an attempt to flee.

"Easy. I am a friend. We won't hurt you." Kili says carefully to the chained dwarf.

He notices that the dwarf's grey clothes are tattered and torn to the point where it looks it is about to fall off. The pale red hair that is on the dwarf is very thin, and there are patches missing from the head. There are also no shoes on the feet.

Kili approaches the dwarf, slowly this time, with a hand stretched out.

"No one will hurt you now. We are on our way back to Erebor. You will be welcomed there."

The dwarf in chains backs up slowly, but stumbles to the ground after tripping over a snow covered rock. The sound that comes from the dwarf takes Kili by surprise.

Rushing to help the chained dwarf up from the ground, Kili then comes to the realization that the dwarf is actually a dam. A heavily pregnant dam.

"Dwalin. I need help over hear." Kili shouts as he notices that the dam is shivering in her chains. He gently kneels beside her and begins to take off his warm, fur-lined coat. "You will be alright, lass. You and your bairn."

Gloin rushes over to Kili since Dwalin is making sure that every dead body is actually going to stay dead.

"What is it laddie?" Gloin asks as he approaches where Kili and the chained dwarf are.

"She needs help." Kili says as he watches the dam start to convulse in the snow. "She is with child."

"Poor lass. Let us get her into a cart, and then hurry ourselves home." Gloin says as he moves to pick up the dam.

It takes both Kili and Gloin to pick the dam up and carry her towards the cart that Gimli has seen down into the short valley. The others of the group are shocked to see a dwarrowdam is such a state. Gloin is quick on breaking one of the links to the chain, and starts to take them off of her. Once the chains are removed, several members of their traveling group volunteer their spare cloaks to the dam who is now groaning in pain.

"Gimli. I suggest you get this wagon to Erebor quickly." Gloin says as he climbs into the seat next to his son.

"Let's move!" Dwalin shouts.

The group spur their ponies' forwards in an attempt to get to Erebor faster.

 **Early afternoon in the Ri Family's Living Quarters...**

A feminine scream echoes through the shared family living chambers that Dori, Nori, Ori, and Tali have been sharing since Ori wedding. The living room is a nice size with many rugs, chairs, tables with fancy decorative objects. There is a large fireplace that sits between the living room and a dining/kitchenette space. There are four bedrooms to their home each with their own small bathing room.

Another scream comes from behind the bedroom door that leads to Ori and Tali's bedroom.

"Breathe, Tali. You are doing so good." Inara says to the laboring dam. She has been helping Tali with the labors since the middle of last night.

Tali, is laying on her bed with her back pressed up against Ori's chest. Sweat is rolling down her face and dripping from her chin and jawline. She is wearing a short nightdress and nothing else. Her sand blonde hair is pulled back in multiple braids, which Dori had done earlier in the morning.

Another scream comes out of Tali as she deals with another contraction.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Ori whispers into Tali's ear. Ever since he had been told that Tali was with child, he has been afraid of how the birthing processes would hurt her.

"It is normal, Ori." Dori says as he brings a kettle filled with warm water. He pours the water from the kettle into a bowl that is sitting on a small end table that Inara had him place near the edge of the bed.

"You have smelling salts with you in case poor Ori faints?" Nori asks from his spot by the bedroom door.

Both Nori and Dori are dressed rather plain, and are staying home to be with their _**nadadith**_ and his _**yâsith**_ Ever since Tali and Ori's wedding, Tali's family have not had contact with them. So Dori and Nori made a pact that they would always be there for Ori and Tali, and now the newest member of their family.

"Ori will not faint, Nori." Inara says as she hands Ori a dry cloth for him to wipe the sweat from Tali's face. "If anyone was to faint, I would bet on either you or Dori."

Both Dori and Nori chuckle at Inara's remark. Out of all the midwives in Erebor, Dori and Nori had asked Inara if she would see Tali through the carrying and delivery of the bairn. They trusted her fully with the care of this precious life that they would lay down their lives to protect.

"How much longer?" Dori asks softly as he watches Ori and Tali on the bed.

"Her body is already to begin pushing, but the babe is being stubborn. It is refusing to enter the birthing canal." Inara replies as she starts to pull out some spare cloths from her bag.

"Anything we can do?" Nori asks as he walks over to Dori and Inara.

"I would suggest that we get Tali standing up. Perhaps the pull of being up may help get the babe where he or she needs to be for the birthing." Inara says as she looks at the two dwarves.

"What do you need us to do?" Nori asks Inara.

"We need to get Tali up on her feet. But we have to do it gently. Too much movement is not good for her at this point." Inara says.

All three turn to look at Ori who is holding Tali close to his body.

"Ori. We need to get Tali to stand up. It might be the only way for the bairn to go where he needs to be." Inara says calmly to Ori as she moves to stand beside the edge of the bed. "Nori will help you keep Tali upright, while I catch the babe."

Ori nods his head, and Tali does so as well. Neither one will argue with Inara's plan.

Ori and Inara help gently move Tali towards the edge of the bed. They stop every so often as Tali groans, moans, and screams through several contractions. Once Tali is at the edge of the bed, Nori moves to grab underneath Tali's arm, and Ori moves from his spot behind her to the other side to do the same. Both dwarves help Tali into a standing position, and her legs give out. This causes both males to hold up all of her body weight between the two of them.

"Anything I can do?" Dori says as he watches Inara kneel in front of Tali's legs.

"Bring me some towels that have been hanging by the fireplace." Inara says as she checks on the progress. There is some blood running down Tali's legs since she has been lifted up, and Inara wants to make sure that everything is fine.

After a few contractions, Inara hears a difference in Tali's breathing and knows that it is time.

"Alright Tali, I want you to push like you have never pushed before." Inara says as she looks up to Tali's face.

Tali nods her head and begins to push.

This goes on for almost an hour, until the cries of a babe are heard.

"You have a daughter, Ori and Tali." Inara says happily as she holds the newborn in her hands.

Dori, who is standing next to Inara, is quick to take his niece from Inara so that she may cut the life cord. He is mesmerized by this little, bloody body that is now a part of his family. Once the cord is cut, he brings the bairn over to the end table that has the bowl of warm water. He begins to clean the crying bairn, and notices that her soft, downy hair is the same color as Ori's. Little tears of happiness begin to fill his eyes. Never in his long life did he ever think that his family would be blessed with a dwarfling, let alone a female.

"She looks just like Ori." Nori says as he comes over to where Dori is. He helped get Tali onto the bed, and then came over to see the new addition.

"Aye. The lass does." Dori says with a smile on his face.

The males are so enraptured by the lass, that they didn't hear the loud pounding coming from the main door of their living chambers. It isn't till they hear the door open that pulls them out of their happy place.

"Inara!" Fili shouts as he enters the Ri brothers' home. Oin had sent him to fetch Inara after Kili and his group had come into Erebor.

"In here Fili." Inara says as she finishes cleaning up Tali.

By this time, Dori has quickly wrapped his precious cargo carefully and was making his way over towards the bed where Ori and Tali are waiting.

"Inara. Oin needs you in the healing halls." Fili says as Nori allows him to enter the bedroom. Seeing Tali holding a bundle, Fili gets a smile on his face. "Congratulations Ori and Tali."

"Thank you." Ori says to Fili before looking back down at the bundle in Tali's arms. "I have a _**nathith**_."

Fili's smile gets bigger. "Well then, a double congratulations is in order. I am sure that she will be well protected during her life."

"That she will." Nori says with a grin on his face.

"What's her name?" Fili asks quickly.

"Yuri." Tali says through her tears of joy.

"Fili. Let us leave them be." Inara says as she gathers up her bag, and places it over her shoulder. "You said Oin needs me."

"Yes. Kili and his group saved a dwarrowdam from slavers." Fili says as he follows Inara out of the Ri family home. "That isn't the worst part though."

"What is?" Inara asks as she starts to walk quickly down the hall.

"The dam is with child, and has started to bleed. Oin isn't sure what to do since that is not the only problem. The dam's body is cold thanks to barely being clothed. She has suffered through the elements, and the chill hasn't left her body." Fili says as Inara starts to pick up the pace.

"Damn." Inara says before breaking into a full speed run. She is hoping beyond hope that the dam is still alive.

 **Late afternoon in a hidden place near deep inside of Erebor...**

"Bofur, where are you taking me?" Aliena asks with a giggle.

"Keep your eyes closed lass. No peekin'." Bofur says with a smile as he pulls gently pulls Aliena along by her hand.

He had found the perfect spot, and wants the place to be a surprise for Aliena. He only found out about this place thanks to Bifur. Bofur has been searching for the right place, and Bifur had helped find this one.

"Are we there yet?" Aliena laughs. She is finding this all entertaining.

The brown wool skirt to her outfit stops just a few inches above her toes, so she doesn't have to worry about tripping. Her beige blouse and over corset are close fitting to help keep her warm. Yet, as Bofur keeps leading her to where ever he is wanting to go, she is starting to feel a bit overheated.

"Almost." Bofur chuckles in reply.

Only a few more steps and Bofur brings them to a stop. He opens a door, and a wave of hot air hits the two of them. Then he leads her into the place, and gives Aliena's hand a squeeze.

"Open your eyes, lass." Bofur says to her.

Aliena opens her eyes and gasps in surprise. Bofur has led her to hot spring. In the middle of the medium sized room is a pool that has vapor rising from it. The vapor smells of salt water. There is a bench off to the left, and a three paneled changing screen. On the right side of the room, there is a bunch of flowers, in full bloom, in pots.

"Do ya like it?" Bofur asks shyly.

"It is amazing, Bofur. I didn't know Erebor had this." Aliena says as she walks further into the room.

"Bifur is the one who found it. This place sits close to the furnaces for the forges, and well not many know of this place. So I thought this could be our little secret." Bofur says with a smile.

Aliena chuckles and kneels down to pick up a small flower pot that has deep purple violet like flowers in it. She smells the flowers and lets large smile appear on her face.

"This place is wonderful, Bofur. Thank you for bringing me here." Aliena says as he places the pot back to the ground.

"Aliena. There is somethin' I must ask ya." Bofur says in a shaky voice as he removes his hat from his head. His hands are shaking thanks to how nervous he is, which causes him to drop his hat.

"What is it?" Aliena says as she stands up. Bofur takes her hand and leads her towards the bench and has her sit on it.

"We have been courtin' for a while now." Bofur says as he moves to sit next to her. "I wish to braid your hair, and place my beads into them."

Aliena is a little confused by what Bofur is saying. Sure she has lived with dwarves for nearly all of her life, but there are some customs that she has no idea about.

Seeing the confusion on his love's face, Bofur tries again. "The braids would mean that we're belonging to each other, and that ya are no longer available to court."

"So you are asking me to marry you." Aliena says softly as she looks at Bofur's face.

"Yeah, tha' would be it." Bofur says before looking to the ground.

"I would be honored, Bofur." Aliena whispers into his ear before placing a kiss onto the dwarf's cheek. Then she places both of her hands so that she is holding Bofur's face before giving him a kiss on the lips.

As the kiss deepens and becomes more heated, Aliena's hands moves down from his face to his neck. Then she shifts her body closer to Bofur's and wraps her arms around his neck. They stay like this for a short time till Aliena shifts so that her legs so that she is straddling Bofur's lap. This causes Bofur to break the kiss.

He can see that Aliena's eyes have darkened with desire. Her face is flushed and rosy from their kissing. Bofur can feel her heat in his lap, which is causing his trousers to become very uncomfortable.

"Lass. We can't." He whispers as he rests his forehead against hers. Then he feels one of her hands move from his shoulder, down his arm, and grasps hold of his hand. Aliena moves his hand so that it comes to rest on her chest, above where the front stays are tied between her breasts.

Aliena gives Bofur a smile and looks him right in the eyes. "I want to, Bofur. Doesn't matter if it is here or on our wedding night. I choose this. I choose you."

Hearing her consent, Bofur lets out a soft growl in the back of his throat as he lifts Aliena's body off of the bench. He lays her body onto the floor with his body hovering over hers before breaking their kissing.

Hearing those words Bofur loses the inner battle that he was having. Letting out a low growl, Bofur leans down so that his body is hovering over Aliena's. He starts a very passionate session of kissing before carefully pulling the front stays of Aliena's corset loose. As he opens the corset, he feels Aliena's body stiffen. He breaks the kiss and gently runs a knuckle from his hand down the side of her face.

"I will be gentle _**Amrâlimê**_. Trust me?" Bofur watches as Aliena nods her head in understanding. He starts to feel her body relax under him. "Are ya sure ya want this, lass?"

"I do, Bofur. I want this." Aliena says as runs a hand into his hair before pulling him down into a kiss.

'I'm dead. Thorin is going to kill me.' Bofur thinks to himself as one of his hands starts to unbutton her blouse, and he is kissing the newly showing skin as it is revealed.

Standing outside in the hallway, across from the door, Bifur can hear the sounds of pleasure coming from within the room. He knows that his cousin is in there alone with Aliena, but the sounds keep him from entering to stop his cousin. Letting his forehead fall onto the he lets out a sign.

'I failed. Thorin is going to kill me after he kills Bofur.'

 **In the Healing Halls of Erebor...**

Oin stands in the doorway, and watches as the dam tosses back and forth on a cot. He lets out a sigh of frustration. There is nothing he can do to help her. The dam's body is not holding in heat, and the bleeding has gotten worse. It also doesn't help that her body is shutting down from being in the cold for so long.

Next to the dam's cot, Inara is trying to palpitate the rounded belly. She needs to know how big the bairn is so that she can determine if the bairn would be able to survive a possible early birth. However, she is finding it difficult to tell with all the tossing and turning of the dam, which means that she will have to guess at how far along the pregnancy is.

"Oin." Thorin says as he comes to stand next to the old healer. "Do we know her name or where she is from?"

"She doesn't speak, or won't. I don't like this Thorin." Oin says as he crosses his arms. "Her body is too weak from being out in the cold with barely anything to cover her."

"And the bairn?" Thorin asks as he looks into the room to watch Inara.

"That is what I am waiting on." Oin replies. "Since when have dwarves allowed our females to be taken by slavers?"

"Never. I will find out where she comes from. Not just for her, but for her family. And for the bairn so that it can be returned to its family." Thorin says before standing up straight as Inara approaches the two of them.

"Well?" Oin asks Inara, allowing his anxiety to be present in his voice.

"Her body is trying to rid itself of the pregnancy. I can't tell how far along she is, but no matter what we do, she is going to die." Inara replies in a sad voice.

"And the bairn?" Thorin asks quietly.

"If we hurry, we might be able to save it by cutting it out." Inara says as she looks from Thorin to Oin. "I will need your steady hands to do it though."

"Aye. You have been up for well over a day with no rest. I never thought that I would have to do that cutting again." Oin says in agreement and moves quickly into the room to prepare what he needs.

"Thorin." Inara says softly as Thorin pulls her into his arms. "If the bairn survives, who will take care of it?"

Thorin hugs Inara close to him, and buries his nose into her hair. He knows that the dwarfling will most likely be an orphan by tonight. This causes his heart to skip a beat as he wonders just how he is going to find a home for it if its family isn't found.

"I don't know. If I have to, I will send out notices to the Grey Mountains and Iron Hills. Hopefully they will know who she is." Thorin says softly into her hair before releasing Inara from his embrace. "Will it be alright if I assist you and Oin with this procedure?"

Inara nods her head before stepping away from Thorin.

"Just make sure to wash your hands. Then I will need you to grab a few towels and cloths to help clean the babe when it is born." Inara says in a tired voice.

Thorin does just as Inara asked of him, and by the time he is done Oin and Inara are ready to begin. Thorin helps hold the dam up so that Oin is able to get some tea down her throat. The tea is a heavy sedative tea so that the dam is asleep during the procedure. It only takes a few minutes for the tea to start working.

Oin and Inara are quick to clean the rounded belly; and as Oin begins to cut, Thorin holds the dam down to keep her from moving. It doesn't take long for Oin to retrieve the bairn from its mother. As he cuts the life cord, the babe begins to cry in earnest.

"It's a little lassie." Oin says in a sad voice as he passes the bairn to Inara.

She carries the dwarfling over to the small bowl sitting on a table, and begins cleaning the blood and other stuff off of the babe. Inara notices that the babe has strawberry blonde hair. When the babe opens her eyes, Inara sucks in a deep breath. The eyes are hazel in color, and very inquisitive.

"Is she healthy?" Thorin asks as he moves to stand next to Inara. He had walked away from the cot when Oin shook his head to Thorin while stitching the incision he made to remove the bairn.

"I believe so." Inara responds as she begins to wrap the babe in a big towel. She cuddles the babe to her chest and the babe tries to root into Inara's chest for food. Not finding anything, the babe begins to cry again.

"She is gone." Oin says from his place at the side of the now dead dam's cot. The stitching is completed and he is now trying to clean up the blood that is on the dam's body.

Both Inara and Thorin look back at Oin and can see that he is upset by the dam's death.

"The babe is healthy, Oin. Seems to be near the correct birthing time. Though she is a bit small." Inara says as she looks down at the wailing babe in her arms.

"Aye. The bairn needs to be fed." Oin says as he comes over to inspect the dwarfling. "You best see to getting a wet nurse for the little lass."

"We will." Thorin says with a small smile as he reaches out to let his finger touch the newborns' small hand. As the little hand closes around his finger, Thorin can't help but let out a small laugh. The newborn starts to calm slightly at Thorin's touch.

"Looks like she has a strong grip." Oin says as he looks from the newborn to Thorin then to Inara with a raised eyebrow. "I take it this means that the two of you will be raising the bairn for the time being?"

"Aye." Thorin says before looking over at Inara for her consent.

"Looks like we will back to not getting any sleep again." Inara says in a cheeky tone of voice. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Thorin?"

"For the time being, yes. Hopefully someone will claim to be her family." Thorin says as he smiles down at the bairn.

"Well. At least she will be raised in a happy home for now." Oin says as he goes back to the cot to start preparations for the dead body. "I will prepare her body for burial."

"She will be buried in a tomb. I will cover the costs of having it done for her." Thorin says as he gently takes the newborn from Inara's arms.

"The lass will need a name, Thorin." Oin says to his king.

"Should we name her? Shouldn't her family be the ones to gift her with a name?" Inara asks both dwarves.

"We can name her for the time being." Thorin says to Inara before walking out of the healing room.

"Do you have any suggestions for names?" Inara asks Thorin as she catches up to him. She notices that some of the apprentices, healers, and even some of the ill are watching them. 'This will spread like wildfire through the mountain.'

As they leave the Healing Halls, Thorin and Inara chuckle as dwarves bow to them with shock in their eyes. Some even give them questioning looks on why Thorin is carrying a bairn when their queen wasn't with child.

"So, did you have a name in mind?" Inara asks Thorin again.

"Maiti. That will be her name." Thorin says as he looks over to Inara for her opinion.

"Sounds wonderful, Thorin." Inara replies and gets a grin on her face. "You know her name rhymes with Fili and Kili's names."

Thorin chuckles softly at what Inara is insinuating. It was one of the names that Dis and Vrili had chosen while waiting for Fili to arrive. Vrili was certain that Fili was going to be a female.

"We should try to find a wet nurse for little Maiti." Inara says as the bairn begins to cry hard in Thorins' arms.

"Perhaps the she elf can help." Thorin says as he starts to gently bounce the newborn in his arms.

Both Thorin and Inara start to walk faster to get to their home with this newest member of their family. It doesn't take long for them to arrive back at their home, and they find that most of their family is home.

Sigrid is sitting near the fire with a book in hand, reading to the young ones who are sitting close to her. Fili is standing behind the chair that Sigrid is sitting in. Tauriel and Kili are sitting on a settee together, with their hands resting over her small bump. Dis, Frerin, and Durin are clearing off the dirty dishes leftover from dinner.

"Wow, _**Amad**_. I didn't know you were going to give us another sibling." Frerin says as he moves towards his parents to see the new bairn. He didn't know that his _**Amad**_ was with child, and he didn't mind having a new sibling.

Vân, seeing his _**Adad**_ holding a small bundle, gets up from where he was sitting near Sigrid; and runs up to his _**Amad**_. He tugs on her skirts to get her attention, and when he looks up at Inara his black, wavy hair just reaches past his shoulders.

"Uppie." Vân says to Inara with tear filled eyes. The little boy isn't happy about seeing this bundle being held by his _**Adad**_.

Inara, seeing that her young son is upset, picks him up, and holds him close. She allows him to cuddle into her body, and tries hard not to laugh. 'Typical dwarf jealousy.' She thinks to herself. She gently places a kiss into his hair, and tightens her hold on him.

"Looks like someone is a little jealous." Dis says to Inara as Thorin leaves Inara's side. She is curious to find out about this new little one that her brother has brought home.

"I think so too." Inara whispers before placing another kiss into her young sons' hair. She watches as Tauriel willingly takes Maiti from Thorin's arms. The pregnant elf leaves the room with Maiti in her arms.

"Tauriel has agreed to nurse Maiti for now." Thorin says to Inara as he comes back to her side. Looking at Inara's arms, he notices that his young son has a thumb in his little mouth. Thorin gives Vân a smile and places a hand on his sons' back.

"What about the mother?" Kili asks from where he is sitting on a settee. He had heard Thorin quickly explain to Tauriel about the child needing a wet nurse. He gets up from his seat and makes his way towards Inara, Thorin and Dis.

"Little Maiti's mother was the dwarrowdam you brought in. She was too far gone to birth the babe on her own, and we had to make a choice. So Oin removed the babe from the dam before she died. It was the only way to guarantee that the babe would live." Inara says as she begins to sway from side to side while holding Vân.

"Maiti will be staying with us till we can discover who her family really is. In the morning I will be sending out inquiries to the Grey Mountains and Iron Hills to see if there is a missing dam from either realm." Thorin says to Dis and Kili.

"Will you send one to the Blue Mountains as well?" Dis asks her brother. She too wishes to know how a dwarrowdam came to be a slave to a group of men.

"I will if I don't get anywhere with the other two realms." Thorin replies. "Hopefully someone is missing her, and will claim the bairn."

While the two siblings talk, Inara's swaying starts to become more pronounced, and Kili gives her a questioning look. He places a hand on Inara's mid-back as a precaution.

"Inara? Are you alright?" Kili asks Inara. Before receiving an answer, Kili wraps both of his arms around Inara, and Vân, as Inara's legs give out.

" _ **Amad**_?" Durin asks as he rushes from where he is standing against the wall by the fireplace. He takes his _**nadadith**_ from Inara's arms, and watches Kili help Inara to sit on the floor.

" _ **Amad**_. I want _**Amad**_ , no Durin." Vân shouts as he tries to push himself out of Durin's arms.

Dis and Thorin stop their discussion at Vân's shouting, and Thorin runs to Inara's side as he finally notices that she has collapsed to the floor. Both Dis and Thorin kneel down so that they can look Inara over.

"Inara?" Thorin asks as he feels her forehead to see if she has caught an illness. "What is it? Are you ill? When was the last time you ate?"

"Just tired." Inara slurs out as her eyes get a glazed look in them.

"Take her to bed, Thorin. I will bring up some food, and then you are to let her rest." Dis says to her _**nadad**_.

Thorin takes Inara into his arms, and he carefully carries her bridal style towards the stairs. He carefully goes up the stairs, making sure that he doesn't trip.

"I think it is time for bed." Sigrid says as she marks her place in the book, and closes it.

"I agree." Fili states as he moves around Sigrid's chair. "Come on, Solen. It is bath time for you." Fili leans down to pick up his youngest son from the floor and holds him in his arms.

"But _**Adad**_. I not tired." Solen says as he lets out a yawn before laying his head onto Fili's shoulder.

Fili and Sigrid chuckle at their golden blonde haired son. Fili gives Sigrid a quick kiss before heading off to give Solen his bath; and Sigrid begins to shoo their other children towards the stairs as well.

"Come on, _**Azaghâlithûh**_. It is time for your bath too. Then maybe we can go visit _**Amad**_ after." Durin says to his _**nadadith**_.

"Right." Vân says before turning to look at Dis. "Night."

"Goodnight." Dis says as she gives Vân a kiss on the cheek. "Durin can you give Karys and Fergys a bath as well. Dwalin isn't going to be home till later on, and I want to make sure that Inara gets some kind of food into her."

"I can do that. Frerin! Come help me out with the kids." Durin shouts to his older _**nadad**_.

"Fine." Frerin growls in response to Durin. "Come on you lot. Bath time and bed time."

Durin and Frerin escort Vân, Fergys, Karys, and Rìka upstairs to where the bathing rooms are.

"You three might as well go get ready for bed as well." Kili says to his dwarflings.

"Yes, _**Adad**_." Kelda and Toril reply, while Kilian gives Kili a look.

"You heard me, Kilian." Kili says as he points towards the stairs. "Up you three go, and don't give your _**Amad** _ any trouble."

All three get up from their spots on the floor, and also make their way up the stairs.

While Dis heads to the kitchen to gather some food for Inara, Kili begins to pick up the cushions from where the kids had placed them on the floor. What pulls Kili from his tasks is the sound of the door opening. He looks up and sees his cousin enter the main living area.

"Aliena. You are getting home rather late." Kili says as he finishes placing a cushion back onto a settee. "You missed dinner and your parents."

When Aliena doesn't reply at first, Kili knows something is up with her. So he walks over to her, and that is when he notices a braid in her medium brown hair that has never been there before. The braid also has a few beads to it, and that is when Kili realizes just what the braid is saying.

"Bofur proposed did he?" Kili asks Aliena, and that is when he sees Aliena's face turn bright red. As he moves closer to her, he notices something on the side of Aliena's neck. "Aliena? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine, Kee." Aliena says hoping that Kili will leave her alone.

As Aliena walks past Kili, something definitely catches his attention, and this makes his blood boil. He quickly takes hold of Aliena's arm to stop her from walking away.

"What did Bofur do to you?" Kili growls at Aliena.

"What do you mean, Kee? Bofur hasn't done anything." Aliena answers Kili as she tries to pull her arm free from his grip.

"You have a love bite on your neck, your blouse is untucked in the back, and your skirt is on backwards. This leaves me to believe that Bofur was less than honorable towards you." Kili practically shouts at her.

"Bofur did not do anything to me that I did not wish him to do." Aliena shouts back. "And you are one to talk. You and Tauriel did the same. So who is calling the kettle black."

Kili takes a quick breath before releasing Aliena's arm. "Sorry. I just don't want to see my cousin hurt."

"Kee. I know what I am doing. Bofur would never hurt me intentionally. Besides, I kind of had to talk him into it." Aliena says with a blush on her cheeks as she holds the arm that Kili had released close to her body.

"Well hopefully, you are being careful. I don't think your parents are ready to become grandparents just yet." Kili says with a smirk as he thinks about how Thorin would react.

"I have been taking herbs to prevent that from happening." Aliena replies as she looks towards the ground.

"As long as you are safe about it, then I have no problem." Kili says with a smile on his face. Then he pulls Aliena into a hug as he laughs. "I needed to raze you a bit. However, Bofur will still need to be given his punishment for going along with you. Even with your permission, he still dishonored you."

"Who has dishonored Aliena?" a voice says from near the main halls entrance.

Both Kili and Aliena turn to see Dwalin standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Aliena asks cautiously.

"Long enough to know what Bofur and ya have done, lass." Dwalin replies before turning around and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kili and Aliena ask.

"To see Bofur." Dwalin says opening the entrance door. "You will want me to see to his punishment, lass. If Thorin found out, ya wouldn't have a groom on your weddin' day."

When the door to the main hall entrance closes, there is another set of footsteps that come into the room.

"Now where is Dwalin going?" Dis asks as she comes out from the kitchen with a plate of food in her hands. Then she gives Aliena a wink before heading towards the staircase to take food up to Inara.

* * *

 **I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It has been sitting in my computer for the past month, and I have been working on it off and on.**

 **Be on the lookout for two new chapters next week. Since it will be Thanksgiving that week, and I will have more time to give to this story.**

 **Reviews are welcome. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**


	19. Aliena and Bofur's Wedding

**I apologize for the really late update. This chapter was supposed to be posted during my Thanksgiving break. Yet, I found myself without time, and busy with other things. Hopefully you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you are in the USA).**

 **Another thing is that I have noticed is that somewhere in the previous chapters I have made an error with the ages. So I have tried to correct this error after many hours trying to figure out where the mistake was made. So starting with this chapter, the ages should be correct.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sinadrin._ Ojibwe.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember that years are approximate.**

 **Count down: 37 years till LOTR events. Roughly 9 more chapters to go till then.**

 **Aliena- 26 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 21 years old, look 16 years old.**

 **Kelda- 17 years old, looks like a 13 year old.**

 **Balder- 16 years old, looks like a 12 year old.**

 **Toril- 15 ½ years old, looks like a 12 year old.**

 **Freya- 14 ½ years old, looks like an 11 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 13 years old, looks like 9 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 9 ½ years old, look like 7 year olds.**

 **Vân- 5 years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Solen- 5 years old, looks like a 3 year old.**

 **Maiti- 1 years old.**

 **Yuri- 1 years old.**

 **Elleon (pronounced El-ee-on)- 9 months old.**

* * *

 **Mid-Spring...**

The sun is just starting to rise over the horizon. The sky still has a blend of pale pink and light blue that is soon joined by the yellow of the sun. The valley between Dale and Erebor is green with lush grass; and even a few pockets of lilies, tulips, wildflowers, and daffodils are scattered in among the grass. A cool breeze blows gently through the valley, which causes the sweet smell of the flowers to flow into the gates of the mountain.

Deep inside of the lonely mountain, there is excitement buzzing. The kitchen staff under Bombur's careful guidance are working at a steady speed. Bombur knows how important this day is. Not only to the royal family of Erebor, but to his own family as well. For today is the day that his brother, Bofur, marries the Lady Aliena.

The kitchens are not the only area that is hard at work so early in the morning.

In one of the many halls of Erebor, Balin watches as some of the old members of the company and their families help with decorating for the wedding. Gloin, Gimli, and Skuld are working on setting up the many tables to maximize space in the hall. Dori is busy overseeing some of the servants with handing up the special banners Dis had made for this wedding. On the banners are the _**Khuzdul**_ symbols of Erebor and Moria combined into one; along with the _**Khuzdul**_ symbols for Aliena and Bofur.

In the main throne room, Nori is keeping an eye on the decorating. Ori was given the special task by Inara and Thorin to make sure that the decorating would follow the traditions of a royal wedding. In his hands is one of the many books that survived during Smaug's time in the mountain. He has been using the book as a guide, and has Dwalin barking orders when something needs changing. Nori gives a small smile as Dis and her two dwarflings come into the throne room. The boy, Fergys, walks dutifully next to his _**Amad**_ , where his twin sister Karys runs towards her _**Adad**_ in a fit of giggles. Nori watches as Dwalin picks up his little girl and twirls her around, which causes both father and daughter to laugh. Never did Nori think that Dwalin would ever be a father, let alone parenting twins with the Princess Dis. Giving a small chuckle from his spot on a higher walkway, Nori watches as Dis leaves the two dwarflings with Dwalin before leaving.

 **Aliena's chambers...**

The fire has almost died out in the fireplace in the living room area. There are many crates in the room. For the past week, Aliena has been packing many of her things before she moves into the halls that Bofur has carved for her. Even though Thorin had offered Bofur space inside of the Royal family halls, Bofur declined the offer. However, Aliena's new home is not far from her family. In fact, it is down the hallway, a short distance, from the entry doors to Royal family halls. Bofur has spent much time to make sure that it will meet with Aliena's approval. Even Thorin has inspected the new home and is pleased with it.

The sound of retching echoes out from the bathroom.

Inside of the bathroom, Aliena is kneeling on the floor with her head bent over the toilet. She coughs as another bout of sick ends.

"When is this going to end, little one." Aliena whispers to herself as he places one of her hands over her small bump.

Over a year ago, Aliena and Bofur had laid with each other, which ended with Dwalin reprimanding Bofur for "dishonoring" Aliena. However, that hadn't stopped them from laying with each other, and now Aliena was trying her hardest to keep her pregnancy hidden from her family. Besides her, Bofur is the only other one who knows about it. Aliena is also thankful that her bump hasn't been that noticeable, till now. There was no way she can keep hiding it unless she lets out the waists to her gowns and dresses.

A knock pulls Aliena out of her ruminations. As the sound of the door opens, Aliena starts to panic. This causes her into having another round of retching.

" _ **Hôfukel**_. Are you awake?" Dis says as she enters her adopted niece's rooms. The sound of retching causes Dis to carefully make her way through the crates. As she makes her way to the bathroom door, she sees Aliena wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

" _ **Hôfukel.**_ Are you alright?" Dis asks. "Is it your nerves?"

Aliena is breathing heavily from retching. "It is not my nerves." She carefully starts to get up from her place on the floor. Her cream, knee length, almost form fitting nightdress clings to the small bump. Turning to face Dis, Aliena allows herself to breakdown.

Dis lets out a gasp, but pulls Aliena into a hug when she sees the young woman burst into tears. With one arm wrapped around Aliena's waist and the other placed on the back of Aliena's hair, Dis moves them towards the bench that sits close to the bathing tub. Carefully, Dis has Aliena sitting down, and she sits next to her while still holding her niece in her arms.

"Oh _**Hôfukel.**_ " Dis says softly. "Do you know how far along you are?"

Aliena hiccups a few times before answering. "Possibly four or five months into it. Please, Papa and Mother mustn't know. Dwalin already punished Bofur for the first time. It didn't stop us though." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she told Dis all of this.

"Well, you and Bofur will have to explain to your parents how they are grandparents so early in your marriage." Dis says trying hard not to laugh at the thought of how Thorin would react. "As for me, I will not criticize you and Bofur. Yet I must ask; were both of you being careful?"

Aliena nods her head. "I was taking contraceptive tea since I had started my bleeding. It was at Tauriel's suggestion. I had her show me how to make the tea, and how to measure the correct amount."

"It would seem that the tea didn't work for you. Was Bofur doing anything to keep this from happening?" Dis watches as Aliena's face turns a bit red, but the young woman doesn't answer. "Well, I suggest we get you presentable for your wedding. Shall I draw you a bath to help relax you?"

Dis gets up from her spot on the bench and leaves Aliena alone for a bit. When she returns, Dis is carrying the shift and corset that will be under the wedding dress. She places them onto the bench next to Aliena. Then Dis moves towards the tub, and starts to draw a warm bath.

Once the water is deep enough in the tub, Dis helps Aliena out of her nightdress and into the tub. The two of them sit in silence as Dis washes Aliena's hair. It takes almost an hour in the tub, before Dis is satisfied that Aliena is clean. She brings a towel from the shelving unit across from the tub, and holds open the large bath towel. Aliena steps out of the tub and allows Dis to wrap it around her.

"Before we start getting you dressed, would you permit me to check on your pregnancy?"

"Okay." Aliena says in a defeated voice.

"Would you like to lay on your bed? Or would you want me to do it here?"

"In here, if possible. I don't want Mother to know just yet." Aliena doesn't want her mother to walk in on them.

"Very well. Just lay on the bench the best you can, and I will see where you are with this little one."

Aliena makes her way over to the bench and moves the shift and corset onto the counter-top by the sink. With her undergarments moved, Aliena proceeds to lay her body and head on the wooden bench. Her knees are bent, and her feet are on the floor.

Dis makes her way over and begins to palpitate Aliena's small bump, and receives a strong thump against her prodding fingers.

"Looks like you have a very active one in there." Dis says with a smile as she continues on pressing into the bump. "I would say you are almost at the beginning of your fifth month. From here on out, this little warrior will make his presence even more pronounced. You will not be able to hide this for much longer."

Dis helps Aliena move into a seated position after finishing her examination.

"Will you help me dress?" Aliena asks sheepishly.

"If this is what you wish, I would be honored." Dis replies. She knows her people's tradition dictates that the mother dresses her daughter, but Dis knows that Aliena is not ready to tell Inara about the child. So Dis helps Aliena into her cream colored shift, and helps Aliena into the corset. She makes sure that the stays are not tied tightly.

"Time for you to get into your wedding dress, _**Hôfukel.**_ " Dis says as she guides Aliena back into the young woman's bedroom.

As they enter the bedroom, Dis and Aliena are startled to see the rest of the females of their family waiting. Most of them are wearing simple dresses, and their dresses for the wedding laying across Aliena's full sized bed.

"We shall help you, sweetie." Inara says as she walks over to Aliena to give her daughter a hug. Her simple tan dress clinging close to her bust, waist, and hips. The rest of Inara's dress flows towards the floor.

Tauriel is standing by the mannequin, which has Aliena's wedding dress on it. "Sigrid and I were able to add some finishing touches to your dress."

Aliena moves closer to inspect her dress. It is a deep lapis blue color. The bodice of the dress is square in shape with a square neckline as well. The sleeves are long, and at the wrist the sleeves are long and wide. The skirt is similar to an 1860's style in circular shape. The dress has a blend of lapis blue and deep violet trim at the neckline, bottom of the bodice, and the bottom of the skirt. All over the bodice the symbols for Thorin's house are embroidered in a pale grey color. Mixed in with the symbols are feathers and arrowheads. The embroidery is what Sigrid and Tauriel had been working on.

"It is truly beautiful. Thank you." Aliena says as she allows happy tears to run down her face. She looks over to her mother and gives her a smile. "They added our people's symbols to Papa's."

Inara gives a watery smile at seeing Aliena's tears. "Of course. You are and always be a child of the Huron nation. Like your mother, like our ancestors."

Both mother and daughter embrace each other in a tight hug.

"Right. Let us get her ready, Inara." Dis says as she too wipes a stray tear that escaped.

 **Bofur's halls...**

It is noon by the time Bombur makes his way to his brother's new home. In his hands is a large basket of breads, cheese, cold meats, and some bottles of ale. With him is Lifa and their dwarflings.

"I wonder how Bofur is holding up." Lifa asks as she brushes some of her own ginger hair out of her eyes. The dress she is wearing is a deep royal purple, and around her neck is a string of pearls.

"He will be fine." Bombur says with a chuckle. It was agreed that Bifur was going to be with Bofur while Bombur worked in the kitchens this morning. "Bifur is with him."

"That is what I am worried about." Lifa says as she hold the hand of their youngest, Bifa.

"He will be fine. I just hope Oin has something to keep Bofur's nerves calm."

The family shares a laugh as they remember witnessing Bofur faint at Dwalin's reprimand at the beginning of the engagement.

As they turn the corner of the hallway, Bombur sees Fili and Kili with their sons standing outside of Bofur's door.

"Bombur!" Kilian shouts and gives a wave towards the large dwarf and his family.

"Kilian." Kili says to his little doppelganger in an attempt to correct the lad on yelling.

In Kili's arms is the newest dwarfling to the Durin line. At nine months old, little Elleon has a blend of red and brown hair on his little head. His ears are more elf than dwarf, and the young lad definitely takes after his elven mother in body. The boys' eyes though are bright blue with an appearance of hidden wisdom to them. It was his eyes, and the fact that he was born outside under the stars, that had Tauriel and Kili name him Elleon. A very elvish name.

"Do you need help, Bombur?" Fili asks as he makes his way towards Bombur and his family.

"No need, prince. I can manage." Bombur says with a smile on his face.

"Lady Lifa." Fili says before giving her a slight bow.

"Prince." Lifa says before her and her children bow to Fili.

"Come now. We will soon be family. So no more calling Prince. Just Fili will be fine." Fili says with a grin on his face.

Bombur chuckles as his _**yâsith** _ looks shock at the request. "It is alright, _**Amral**_."

" _ **Adad**_." Balder says as he comes to stand next to Fili.

At 16, the lad is as tall as Fili is and isn't showing signs of stopping. His hair is just as bushy and blonde as his Fili's as well. His navy blue shirt is tight in Balder's shoulders and upper arms. Fili has begun seeing into Balder's lessons with weapons, which has caused Balder to bulk up.

"Is that you Balder? My how much you have grown." Lifa says to the boy.

"Thank you, my lady." Balder says with a bow to her.

"Shall we see how Bofur is doing?" Bombur says quickly. The basket in his arms is starting to become heavy.

"Of course." Fili says as he and Balder step aside to allow Bombur and his family to pass.

"I'll get the door." Kili says as he shifts Elleon so that he can hold the babe with one arm. He knocks on the door before reaching for the handle and opening the door.

Bombur and his family enter first, with Fili and his two sons following. Then Kili and Kilian enter after the rest.

The main living room is large, with a fireplace in the back wall. To the right of the fireplace, is a short hallway which leads to three bedrooms and shared bathing room. To the left of the fireplace is a doorway that leads to a kitchenette.

It is from the hallway that Bifur appears, coming out of a bedroom.

"Bifur! Cousin! How is my _**nadad**_ holding up?" Bombur calls out before heading towards the kitchenette with the basket.

Bifur growls out a few things, which causes everyone to chuckle.

"So Oin hasn't shown up with the smelling salts?" Kili asks as he shifts his young son in his arms again.

"Has Thorin stopped by yet?" Fili asks as he walks with Balder and Solen towards the kitchenette.

Bifur grumbles out an answer, which surprises everyone.

"So he came by early this morning then left." Fili says before taking a bite out of a roll.

"Aye. He and the lads did." Comes Bofur's voice from the doorway of the kitchenette.

Bofur is wearing deep royal purple robes with a maroon color over shirt. His hair is washed and has a few braids.

"Brother." Bombur says with a smile on his face.

"You look handsome, Bofur." Lifa says with a smile. "We brought food if you are hungry."

Bofur shakes his head. "I don't think anything that I eat now will stay in." He fiddles with the cuff of the maroon over shirt and looks down to the ground.

 **Outside the Main Throne Room...**

Thorin is nervously pacing in the hallway that leads to the main doors to the throne room. As he paces, his deep blue, royal robe billows out behind him; it causes the large symbol of his house on the back of his robe to roll. Thorin is dressed in his finest clothes, which are deep shades of blue that have silver trim. It is less than an hour till he is to give Aliena to Bofur.

"You going to be okay, _**Adad**_?" Durin asks as he watches Thorin pace back and forth. Durin is dressed in his finest as well, which matches what his father is wearing but without the long robe. His hair is pulled back in a similar fashion to how Thorin wears his.

Sitting next to Durin on the stone bench is Vân. The small boy has a scowl on his face and has been fiddling with his clothes. Vân hair has been brushed and pulled back into a half ponytail thanks to one of Thorin's hair-clips. The small lad refuses to allow anyone to braid his medium brown hair.

"I will be fine." Thorin says as he turns to face Durin and Vân. "Where is Frerin?"

"With Dwalin." Vân replies softly as he pulls at a string from his black pants. "Why wear scratchy clothes today?"

Thorin smiles at his young son's comment before walking over to the bench. He sits down next to Vân and places a hand over the boys fiddling hands. "We are wearing these clothes because your _**namad**_ will be joining Master Bofur's house."

Vân looks up at Thorin with his dark brown eyes. Out of all their children, Vân has inherited Inara's dark eyes, and this has caused Thorin to fall to the boy's wishes. Recently, Thorin has taken it upon himself to begin Vân's training with practice weapons. So far, Vân has shown great interest with using a single sword and shield. This has made Thorin very proud of his young son.

"Aliena will be joining her life with Bofur's. That alone is a cause for us to celebrate and be happy for them." Thorin explains to Vân as he pulls a short dagger from his dress boot to cut the string that Vân was pulling on.

"They're coming!" Frerin calls out as he jogs around the corner from a different hallway. His black hair and braids look wind swept, as well as his long robe as well.

Thorin, Durin, and Vân rise from the bench as Fili, Kili, Bombur, and their sons turn the corner. Behind them is Bofur who has Bifur helping him stay standing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Thorin asks Bombur as he greets the large dwarf.

"Aye. We had to give him a few sniffs of smelling salts on the way down here. Nearly passed out on us." Bombur says with a chuckle.

"Should we be worried about him passing out during the ceremony?" Durin asks as he picks up Vân, and allows the boy to lean against him.

"He will be fine." Kili says as he slaps Bofur on the back. "Right, Bofur?"

Bofur's face pales even more, and he sways a little.

"We best be going in before the ladies arrive." Fili says as he shoves Kili forwards to the doors. "Come on, boys."

Balder, Solen, Kilian, Frerin, Durin with Vân in his arms, Bombur, and the rest of them go in. This leaves Thorin to stand outside alone, to wait for Aliena to arrive. As he stands there waiting, he allows himself to remember when he first saw Aliena. How he and the company had been startled by her bursting out from the trees and bushes. The tears that were streaming down her face and crying out for help. Little did he know back then that Aliena would become his little girl.

"Thorin?"

Inara's voice pulls Thorin out of his memory, and his body jerks from being startled.

"Thorin? Are you alright?" Inara asks with concern.

Thorin is speechless at the sight before him. Inara is wearing a deep blue and silver iridescent dress, which had a very low, scoop neckline. The bodice clings to her healthy, hourglass curves. Her brown hair is braided in the dwarven style of royalty. In her braids, are many beads, gems, ribbons, and even a few feathers. In her arms is the newest member of the family, Maiti. Thorin had sent out many missives asking about a missing dwarrowdam, but no one knew who Maiti's _**amad**_ was. So Thorin and Inara adopted the little girl as theirs.

"I am well, _**Amrâlimê**_." Thorin says as he pushes away from the wall that he had been leaning against. He moves close to Inara and Maiti, and places a hand on Maiti's back before giving Inara a quick kiss.

"What had you so lost in thought?" Inara asks after breaking the kiss.

"Just remembering the first time I saw Aliena." Thorin says as he gives Maiti a smile, which she gives in return.

"That was a long time ago. Did you remember it correctly?" Inara teases.

"I may be getting old, but my memory is still intact." Thorin growls out playfully while pulling Inara close to his body.

Inara giggles, and before she can kiss Thorin, someone coughs.

Both royals turn to see who coughed, and see the rest of their family standing there.

Tauriel is wearing a green and brown iridescent dress that flatters her curves. Her red hair has been braided so that all of her loose hair looks to be in a net of braids. Standing next to her is Kelda, who looks like an exact copy of Tauriel except for her brown eyes, which come from Kili. Her auburn hair is done similar to Tauriel's but Kelda's dress is of a sky blue color with a high neckline. Toril is wearing a green dress, and her auburn hair is pulled back into a half bun.

All three give Thorin a smile before entering the Throne room.

Next is Sigrid, who is wearing a pale rose colored dress that has a modest neckline. There are clear crystals stitched onto her dress in Fili's personal _**Khuzdul**_ symbols. Her hair is pulled back into a single braid that is full of gems and many beads. Next to her is Freya, who is wearing a magenta colored dress. Her hair is left down with a few braids in it.

They too, give Thorin a smile before entering the Throne room next.

Finally there is Dis with Karys and Rìka. Dis and Karys are wearing matching dresses of deep blue with lighter shades of blue as trim. Even their hair is done the same braided style. Thorin and Inara's daughter, Rìka, is wearing a silver dress that has Thorin's family symbol stitched onto it in dark blue. Her hair is done just like Thorin's hair normally is.

"She will be down shortly, _**Nadad**_." Dis says as she gives Thorin a quick hug. "You ready, Inara?"

"Of course." Inara replies before turning to look at Thorin. "We will see you in there."

Inara gives Thorin a quick kiss on the cheek before walking with Dis and two little girls to the door of the Throne room.

Thorin watches as they enter the Throne room, and many cheers echo out before the doors are closed again.

"Papa."

Thorin turns and is completely speechless at the young woman who is standing fifteen feet away from him. He sees that her dress is a deep lapis blue color. The bodice of the dress is square in shape with a square neckline as well. The sleeves are long, and at the wrist the sleeves are long and wide. The skirt is similar to an 1860's style in circular shape. The dress has a blend of lapis blue and deep violet trim at the neckline, bottom of the bodice, and the bottom of the skirt. All over the bodice the symbols for Thorin's house are embroidered in a pale grey color. Mixed in with the symbols are feathers and arrowheads, which Thorin knows comes from Inara's heritage. Attached to the shoulders of the dress is a long twelve foot train like cloak. In the middle of the train that drags on the floor, is the emblem for Thorin's family. He watches her carefully as she walks towards him, and sees how well her dress and train cloak move with her.

"Papa? Do I look nice?" Aliena asks with blushing cheeks. This causes Thorin to look at the single sapphire resting just above her cleavage from a silver necklace.

Thorin looks her up and down before a smile appears on his face. He notices that Aliena's hair is braided simply. There are two braids on each side that start at the part of her hair. The braids are then pulled back and then twisted together as they fall onto the rest of her free-flowing hair. Sitting on top of the braids sits the circlet that Thorin had made for Aliena several years ago. It is silver in color with many brown diamonds, sapphires, and mithril.

"You look breathtaking, _**Hôfukel**_." Tears start to form in Thorin's eyes and he tries to blink them away.

Aliena lets out a chuckles. "And here everyone thought I would be the one in tears. Oh Papa."

Aliena pulls Thorin into a hug, and allows herself to be held tight by the dwarf. He has been her father since her and mother had come to this world. Though, Aliena does remember some of her life before living here; and yes, she even remembers the man who harmed them was also her father. But this dwarf will always her father. Her Papa. The male who should her how a male is supposed to treat females, and what it means to be loved without conditions.

"I know you will be joining Bofur's family, but you will always be my _**Hôfukel**_ , Aliena." Thorin whispers to her. Just as he is about to release her from their hug, he feels a soft thump against his abdomen. Releasing Aliena, Thorin steps back, but holding onto Aliena's hands; and gives Aliena a questioning look.

Aliena's blush goes into an even deeper red under Thorin's study of her.

"Aliena?" Thorin asks with a stern voice.

"We didn't want to tell anyone till after the wedding, Papa." Aliena's eyes start to tear up. "You are probably disappointed in me, but I love Bofur. This is what we want. That includes our unborn babe. Please don't be mad at me and Bofur."

Thorin closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. Of all the things Thorin was expecting to hear, this was not one of them. Being told that he is to be a _**Sigin'adad**_ , was not what he expected. Yet, Thorin finds that instead of being angry, he is happy for Aliena and Bofur. Upon opening his eyes, Thorin shakes his head and allows a smile to grace his face.

"I could never be angry at you, _**Hôfukel**_. When I woke up this morning, I was expecting to lose a _**nathith**_ ; but now I know that I am gaining a grandchild. Oh, _**Hôfukel**_. I hope you, Bofur, and any little ones you birth, are happy."

Thorin gives Aliena's cheek a kiss, before offering her his arm.

"Are you ready?" Aliena asks as she takes Thorin's offered arm.

"Giving you away? Never. But I can be ready to gain two more family members." Thorin replies.

The doors to the Throne room opened, and Thorin led Aliena inside. They follow the pathway that leads to the Throne of Erebor. There are shouts and cheers coming from many inside of Erebor, who have been able to find a spot to watch.

Standing in front of the Throne, is Bofur and Balin. The royal family and Bofur's family are standing off to the sides of the Throne. It had been decided that Balin was to marry Bofur and Aliena instead of Thorin. This didn't bother Thorin in the least. He was content to with being able to escort Aliena down her aisle as Inara had explained was a custom from where the two were originally from.

Once Thorin and Aliena make it to the steps that lead to the throne, Bofur steps forward to take Aliena's hand. Thorin gives her a kiss on the cheek before stepping off to the side to stand next to Inara and the rest of their children.

The wedding ceremony lasts for a while with Balin playing the wedding official. He recites some of the dwarves blessing in Westron, and adds some of Inara's Huron and Ojibwe blessings as well. As the ceremony comes to the end, all of Erebor is loud with cheers and well wishes for Aliena and Bofur. All of Erebor has no idea that in three and a half more months there will be another celebration that will involve Aliena, Bofur, and their families.

 **Late Night...**

Earlier in the evening the younger children had been sent to bed, and before the locking in of the newlyweds, the older children were sent as well. Now all that were left in the dining halls were the adults who are still partying or passed out drunk.

Thorin and Inara are walking back to their halls from having just seen Aliena and Bofur to their home. Thorin has his _**yâsith**_ tucked close to his side, with a hand resting on her hip. Earlier in the evening, Thorin had told Inara about their impending grandparent-hood. He was rather surprised to see that Inara was not bothered by the idea, and seemed pleased with it.

"One down. Five more to go." Inara says as she tries to cover a yawn with her free hand.

"Not for a long time still." Thorin says as he places a kiss to Inara's hair. "I pray that _**Mahal**_ keeps the rest of our offspring from marrying till they are at least in their mid-hundreds."

Inara laughs at her husband's words. She knows that he wants their children to remain children for a long time, but even Thorin cannot stop time or aging.

"It was all so beautiful, Thorin. Remind me to thank Bombur and his kitchen staff for the wonderful food."

"I will." Thorin says as he quietly opens the doors to their halls. "Though I am surprised that Fili and Kili are still merrymaking at this late hour. Their _**yâsiths**_ are fast asleep in their bedchambers without them."

Their home is dark except for the low burning fire in the fireplace since it is so late. Thorin leads Inara to the stairs, and still holds her close as they go up. They keep walking till they reach their personal rooms. He opens the door, and allows Inara to enter first.

"I am so tired." Inara says as she stumbles towards their bedroom. She tries to reach behind her to try to undo her dress, but isn't able to reach the ties. She keeps up with her attempts as she makes her way into their bedroom.

"Need help?" Thorin whispers from behind her. He had followed her to their bedroom with hooded eyes.

Inara lets out a chuckle before answering. "If you could be so kind."

As Thorin begins to untie the dress, he begins placing open mouth kisses along Inara's neck. As he pushes the dress from Inara's shoulder, his kisses follow the newly uncovered skin. He allows her dress to fall into a pool onto the floor. His hands roam back up from her waist to just in front of her bust line.

Inara lets out a soft moan at her husband's attention.

"This is new." Inara softly says as she feels Thorin begin to undo her corset. "What has gotten you into this mood, Zahgidiwin?"

"This isn't new. We just haven't done this in a while." Thorin whispers against her skin as he turns her so that she is facing him. He kisses Inara deeply as he pulls her close. He grabs the back of her thighs through her shift, and lifts her up.

" _ **Men**_ _**lananubukhs**_ _**menu, Amrâlimê.**_ " Thorin whispers against Inara's lips as carries her to their bed. He doesn't plan on letting them get much sleep tonight.

 **Bofur and Aliena's bedroom...**

The light from the fireplace casts shadows along the walls of a sparsely decorated bedroom. On the other side of the room is a large, four poster bed that has a large black fur rug sticking out from under it. In the bed is the newly married couple, who are not sleeping.

The couple have already reached their peak together and are now starting to feel the exertions of their coupling.

"We may have ta sound proof the doors, _**Âzyungâl**_. The bairn and ya alright? I didna' hurt ya both?" Bofur asks as he catches his breath from his place above his _**yâsith**_. He rests his forehead against his new wife's and gives her a cheeky smile.

"We are both fine." Aliena whispers as she looks up into Bofur's eyes. "You didn't hurt us."

"Tha is good lass." Bofur growls out softly before kissing her deeply.

Aliena starts to giggle before breaking their kiss. "I suggest we get some sleep."

Bofur gives her a smile before moving himself off. As he settles himself next to her, he pulls her close so that her bare back is against his bare chest. Placing a hand to cup protectively over where his child is growing, Bofur gently places a kiss against Aliena's shoulder.

"When should we be expectin' tha bairn to come out and join us?" Bofur asks carefully.

"Dis believes I have three or three and a half months till the birth." Aliena says in a groggy voice.

"So Lady Dis and Thorin know then?" Bofur asks as he nuzzles into the back of Aliena's neck.

"Yes. And you don't have to fear Papa. He seemed very okay with it all. As did mother." Aliena says just as she is starting to enter sleep.

Bofur lets a smile grow upon his face before settling himself in for sleep. He plans to keep his _**yâsith**_ in bed for the next week or so. And hopefully in the coming months, he will be able to enjoy having a little bairn to help raise. Bofur doesn't care what the gender will be, but knows that the babe will be very spoiled by him, Bombur, and Bifur.

* * *

 **So there is the wedding. I tried to keep the ceremony and the reception, but for some strange reason those two things messed with the flow of the chapter.**

 **Also, Tauriel and Kili's new son I wanted to be named Elion, which in Sindarin would have been star son or son of the stars. But I changed the spelling to Elleon. (Like the main Elf Hero from online game TERA Rising.) I really liked the idea of them having another son, who would have had a more elven name.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**

 **P.S. Look for the next chapter sometime during next week since I am having to rewrite most of it.**


	20. Death of a Loved One

**Hello my lovely readers. Sorry for the delay, but I have two very large final papers that I need to get working on for college. One of these papers is for my Themed Literature class. I have to discuss a few adaptations of The Hobbit novel and explain the differences with sources cited in the paper. So that is what has been eating my time for the most part.**

 **Warning: This chapter will have talks of depression in it. So I suggest have some tissues with you while you read. Also if you want a song to listen too while reading this chapter, look for The Longest Walk, by Anne Dudley from the new Poldark series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember: years are approximate and rounded. Count down: 34 years till LOTR events. Roughly 9 more chapters to go till then.** _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Aliena- 29 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 24 years old, look 18 years old.**

 **Kelda- 20 years old, looks like a 16 year old.**

 **Balder- 19 years old, looks like a 16 year old.**

 **Toril- 18 years old, looks like a 16 year old.**

 **Freya- 17 years old, looks like a 15 year old.**

 **Rìka (pronounced Reeka) & Kilian- 16 years old, looks like 13 year olds.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 12 years old, look like 10 year olds.**

 **Vân- 8 years old, looks like a 5 year old.**

 **Solen- 8 years old, looks like a 5 year old.**

 **Maiti- 4 years old, looks 2.**

 **Yuri- 4 years old, looks 2.**

 **Elleon- 3 ¾ years old, looks 2.**

 **Tanis- 2 ¾ years old, looks 1.**

 **Raina- 6 months old.**

* * *

A soft, wet breeze of autumn blows across the land. The ground muddy from the constant rain, and the fields are showing signs of strain from it. The sun is hidden from sight by grey skies threaten to release even more rain than it has over the past three weeks. The weather matches the feelings of those in Dale and Dale's ruling family.

Inside of Erebor, the royal family has also been affected by what happened two weeks ago in Dale.

 **Erebor...**

Fili closes the door to his bedroom softly while trying hard not to disturb the sleeping woman inside. He rests his head against the door and takes a shaky breath in an attempt to keep the whirlwind of emotions in check. Yet a few stray tears escape from his water filled eyes. Seeing his One in so much pain is starting to affect him, but everything he has tried to do to help her isn't working.

"Fili?" Kili says softly as he approaches Fili.

Kili has watched his _**nadad**_ for two weeks with the hope that this dark cloud of misery would disappear. He had tried to talk to Thorin and Dis about it, but they told him that it is up to Fili and Sigrid to get through this dark time.

"Fili? _**Nadad**_? Is everything alright?" Kili asks before finding himself pulled into a tight embrace by Fili. Hearing Fili's tears, Kili puts his arms around his older brother, and holds him close. There have only been a few times that Kili has witnessed Fili breakdown like this, and now he truly is worried about Fili.

"I can't... I can't get her to eat, Kee." Fili hoarsely says through his tears while pressing his face into Kili's shoulder. "She... She hasn't said a word since Bard's funeral. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her."

"Oh Fee." Kili says as his eyes begin to water with tears of empathy. "I am here for you, _**nadad**_. Me and the whole family. We are here to help; you need only ask for it."

Fili's body shudders as he tries to calm himself down. He has been trying these past two weeks to be strong for Sigrid and their children, but needs someone to be there for him too.

"Thank you, Kee." Fili hiccups as he tries to compose himself. "I just don't know what to do."

Kili rubs Fili's back in a caring manner as he tries to think. 'Sure Tauriel and I have dealt with loss before, but I'm not sure if we are the right ones to help.' Kili thinks to himself. 'Thorin or _**Amad**_ could, but they would suffocate Fili with trying to keep his mind busy. Perhaps Inara could help. She is has suffered more losses than any of us. Perhaps she might be the one to help.'

"Why don't we talk to Inara about this? Maybe she can help?" Kili says as he gently lets go of Fili. "Remember on the quest how she spoke of losing her whole family. If there is anyone who could help you with Sigrid, it just might be Inara."

Fili steps back from Kili, and rubs his eyes with his shirt sleeve. His cheeks are flushed from his breakdown, and his eyes are blood shot. "You think she might be able to get through to Sigrid?"

Kili gives Fili a smile and replies. "She might. I mean, she has helped Oin when it comes to caring for pregnant dams, and making sure that they survive the births of their bairns. Maybe she would have some knowledge of how to help Sigrid."

Grabbing Fili's hand, Kili pulls him down the hallway towards the main living room area of the royal halls. Seeing that Inara isn't in the main living room, the two dwarfs head out, into Erebor, in search of Inara.

 **In the practice Arena...**

"Try again, Frerin." Dwalin shouts out from the side lines.

Since earlier in the day, Dwalin and Gimli have been working with the royal children on their fighting. The two older dwarfs had split the young ones into partners. Dwalin took the older ones, while Gimli took the younger ones.

So on one-half of the training field, Dwalin has Frerin and Durin paired together in one circle. Kelda and Balder are in another circle, while Freya and Toril are in another. Both pairs are only a short distance away, so that Dwalin can keep an eye on them.

Gimli is on the other side helping Kilian, Rìka, Karys, and Fergys. All four are being drilled on basic stances, and going through fighting motions with wooden swords.

The little ones, who have yet to learn how to wield a weapon, are sitting on the benches with Dis. She is teaching them how to handle little daggers in a self-defense fashion. Dis is keeping a watchful eye as she lets Solen, Vân, and Maiti hold small wooden daggers, while Elleon sleeps on a blanket which is laid upon the ground.

"Frerin! Did ya not hear me laddie?" Dwalin growls out as he steps into the practice circle that Frerin and Durin are in.

Frerin, who is shirtless in an attempt to keep from being restricted by a sweat drench shirt, growls in annoyance at Dwalin's approach. No one can deny that Frerin has inherited Thorin's body build. Yet he is only four foot 3 inches tall, almost a foot shorter than Thorin. His dark brown pants cling to his thighs from the sweat. The small smatterings of his just beginning chest hair glisten from his exertions. His almost black hair is plastered to his forehead, the back of his neck, and his shoulders. In his hand is a six foot staff, that he is currently learning to wield.

Durin, who is also shirtless, chuckles at his **nadad**. Parts of his dry brown hair reflect the subtle hints of red from the multiple torches that light the arena. The rest of his hair is sweat drenched like his brother's hair, and his small smatterings of his light brown chest hair looks more red from the sweat. The scar on the right side of his face is shining from the sweat and is white against his flush cheeks. Durin too, is built like Thorin; but his torso is slightly slimmer like Kili's. Durin is also the same height as Frerin. In his left hand Durin has a battle axe; while in his right hand he is holding a sword. Like his cousin, Fili, Durin is a two-handed, two-weapon fighter. It was Durin's choice when he was younger that he wanted to wield weapons two-handed.

"Ya are not paying attention to your surroundings." Dwalin tells Frerin. "Also, your form is off. Ya have to remember that a staff is different from a sword, lad."

"It was your and _**Adad's**_ decision to make me learn another weapon. I can fight just fine with a sword." Frerin growls at Dwalin.

"That may be true, laddie. But out on the battlefield, you cannot rely on a single weapon. If the enemy was to disarm ya, how would ya defend yourself?" Dwalin says in agitation.

"I would take his sword." Frerin replies.

"You can't always depend on being able to disarm an enemy, Frerin." Durin says from his stop in the training circle. He tries to loosen his black, sweat drenched pants from clinging to his legs.

"Shut up Durin. No one asked you." Frerin shouts at his brother. Oh yes, Frerin has inherited Thorin's temper.

"Your _**nadadith**_ is right." Dwalin says to Frerin just before charging at the dwarfling. "Ya won't always be able to count on another sword to be lying around." Dwalin growls out as he swings one of his axes at the young heir.

Frerin tries to block the attack with the staff, but due to his unwillingness to learn fails. Dwalin's blade nicks the outside edge of Frerin's left arm, drawing blood.

"Ya should have blocked better, Frerin." Dwalin says as he watches Frerin throw the staff in frustration. "As the heir of Erebor, it is expected of ya to have patience when learning a new weapon."

"Well then maybe Erebor should find a different heir!" Frerin yells as he marches away from the practice circle. He stomps his way past his cousins, siblings, and aunt with a red face. Not of shame for his behavior but due to his temper.

"I apologize for my _**nadad's**_ behavior, Master Dwalin." Durin says with a sigh. He knows that Frerin has been feeling pressured to succeed due to him being Fili's heir. Yet, he cannot fully sympathize with how Frerin is feeling.

"There is no need for you to apologize for him, lad." Dwalin says as he turns to take in the younger of the twins. Dwalin has known the lads since infancy, and knows that Frerin is as carefree as his namesake was. Yet, Frerin has definitely inherited Thorin's temper and lack of patience. Dwalin observes Durin and starts to wonder where the young lad will end up later in life. Being the second born isn't as grand as being first, yet there is an air that surrounds Durin that makes him seem older than what he is.

"Shall we practice, Master Dwalin?" Durin says to the older dwarf. Seeing Dwalin staring at him has made Durin a bit nervous, and so the youngster tries to appeal to the older ones fighting skills.

"If ya are up for it lad." Dwalin says with a grin. He is always amazed at how different Frerin and Durin's temperaments are.

"If you are, old man." Durin replies with a smirk on his face, which looks exactly like his mother's.

"Old man, am I? We shall see about that." Dwalin lets out a war cry before taking a swing at Durin, which the lad blocks with ease.

As the two battle, everyone else in the arena stops to watch them.

"You can take him, _**Adad**_!" Fergys shouts as he watches his father try to strike at his older cousin's left leg.

"Whoop his ass, Durin!" Kilian yells from where he is standing with Rìka.

"Will Durin be okay?" Rìka asks Kilian softly as she hands him her practice sword.

"He'll be fine. Your _**nadad**_ will show that old man what for." Kilian says giving Rìka a smile that looks just Kili's.

Gimli stopped the drills when he heard Dwalin let out a war cry. He watches alongside the young ones, and he becomes mesmerized by the fighting. A smile appears on his face as Durin tries to use a tactic that Fili and Kili both used as younglings. Seeing that Dwalin was prepared for it, and itching to some practice himself, Gimli walks over to the stand of weapons. Pulling an axe that is similar to his father's, Gimli charges to help Durin battle Dwalin.

"How about we make this interesting, cousins." Gimli yells as he charges at Dwalin to allow Durin time to recover from blocking a strong blow.

"Come on." Dwalin says. "I can take you both."

So together, Gimli and Durin fight against Dwalin.

As the three fight, the rest of the royal children make their way over to where Dis is. Since hearing Dwalin's battle cry, she stopped teaching the youngest ones to watch the fight.

"Who do you think will win?" Balder asks Dis as she hands him a waterskin.

"I would call it even." Dis says with a soft smile. Seeing Balder all sweated up reminds her of Fili in his younger years when he had come home from training.

"You sure, _**Sigin'amad**_?" Toril asks after taking a gulp of water from another waterskin.

Dis chuckles, but doesn't reply to her granddaughter's request. She is too enthralled at watching the fight till something tugs on her skirts. Looking down, Dis sees her youngest grandchild looking up at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Hungees." Elleon says impatiently as he keeps tugging. He had been roused from his nap by Dwalin's battle cry, and is not happy about being woken up.

"You are hungry, my _**Atamanel**_?" Dis asks as she swoops down to pick him up.

"Yes." Elleon says to her as he clutches one of her braids in his hand.

Dis looks at the others and asks, "Are you all hungry as well?"

All but Vân nod their heads yes at Dis's question.

"Very well. We shall go to the dining halls for an early supper then." Dis starts to lead the group of young ones out of the training halls.

As they are exiting, they spot Thorin and great him with smiles and excitement. He returns the smiles and greets each child. Then he gives Dis a kiss on the cheek before sending them off to the dining halls.

Thorin walks into the training fields, and doesn't even notice the three dwarfs fighting in the arena. His mind is so preoccupied with an earlier discussion that he had with Balin concerning Moria. Thorin is so much into this thoughts, that he doesn't hear his youngest son walk up to him. It is a tug at Thorin's hand that startles him out of his thoughts. Looking down, Thorin sees Vân holding his hand.

"Vân? Why didn't you go with the others?" Thorin asks as he bends down to Vân's height level.

The young lad is only eight, and stands at just under three feet tall. Only the top section of his shoulder length, brown hair is pulled back into a half ponytail, and the rest is left to hang loose. Inara calls this particular hairstyle the "native look" and "quite common" among her people. His dark brown eyes look at Thorin with wonder.

"I want to try." Vân says as he points towards the only filled practice ring.

Thorin's eyes follow where his young son is pointing; and that is when Thorin notices Durin, Dwalin, and Gimli fighting. His eyes get big when he realizes that all three are using real weapons. Looking back at Vân, Thorin gives him a smile and reaches out to try and ruffle the boy's hair.

"When you are stronger and older, _**Azaghâlithûh**_." Thorin says with a chuckle before standing up. He gives a small tug, and leads Vân towards where the other three are.

As he gets closer, Thorin lets go of Vân's hand so that he can take off his over shirt, but leaving his undershirt on. Tossing his over shirt to the ground, Thorin picks a sword from a weapon's holder.

"Watch this." Thorin whispers to Vân with a smirk on his face.

Thorin charges into the circle and swings out at Durin, who hadn't even noticed his father enter the arena. Durin is able to block Thorin's attack, but is shocked by how much force his father put behind the blow.

" _ **Adad**_? When did you get here?" Durin says in a shocked voice as he continues blocking Thorin's attacks.

"You should always be mindful of your surroundings, Durin, so that no enemy can sneak up on you." Thorin says as he barely blocks Durin's swing with the axe.

"I shall try harder, _**Adad**_." Durin growls out as he has to swirl away from Thorin to keep from getting hit in the torso.

Gimli and Dwalin had stopped their fighting to watch Thorin and Durin battle with each other.

"I am surprised the lad is holding out as long as he is." Gimli says to Dwalin as he watches Durin.

"Aye. The lad is thinner than most dwarflings, but he has his parents' tenacity and stubbornness. Though, I believe Durin has inherited Inara's insightfulness. That lad can almost see the blows coming." Dwalin says with pride in his voice.

By this time, Thorin is working up a sweat while battling with Durin. His shirt is clinging to his back and underarms. His black hair, with a lot of dark streaks of silver hair in it, is starting to cling to the back of his neck. It doesn't surprise Thorin that Durin is making him work hard to land a blow. Yet he is amazed at Durin's stamina and ingenuity while using two weapons. 'Perhaps Durin will give Fili a run for his gold on two-handed weapon fighting.'

Father and son keep battling for almost an hour before coming to a draw.

"You have improved, Durin." Thorin says as he slaps Durin in the upper back with pride. "You are able to handle both weapons well."

"Thank you _**Adad**_. But I believe the credit should go to Master Dwalin and cousin Fili. They are great teachers." Durin replies with a smile on his face.

"Come. Let us get cleaned up before we head home for supper." Thorin says to Durin before walking over to where the weapons are stored.

"Ya did well lad." Dwalin says with a smile before walking towards Thorin.

"He is right, cousin. Not many can end a fight in a draw against your _**adad**_." Gimli chuckles before tossing a waterskin to Durin.

Durin takes a swig of water before handing it back to Gimli. Picking up his shirt, Durin begins to walk and Gimli walks with him.

"Frerin should take his fighting lessons seriously. Being good with a sword is fine, but he needs to excel at it and other weapons if he wants to be anything like Thorin." Gimli says as the two walk towards the arena's exit.

"He is stressed, cousin." Durin says softly as he pulls on his once discarded navy blue shirt.

"Stressed about what, laddie?" Gimli asks as he pulls Durin to a stop in the hallway.

Durin lets out a sigh before answering his cousin's question.

"He is stressed by the expectations of being the heir. He knows that it is his duty to learn all he can for it. But sometimes it becomes too much for him, and it doesn't help with everyone reminding him of being the heir." Durin answers with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, he needs to pull himself together." Gimli says gruffly.

"There are also the rumors, Gimli." Durin says cautiously. He has been hearing the rumors more often lately, and he knows that they are also causing Frerin anguish.

"What rumors?" Thorin's voice says from behind the two cousins.

Durin turns to see Thorin looking at him with a stern face, but his father's eyes show worry. Before answering his father's request, Durin looks down towards the floor. Frerin had confided in Durin his fears from hearing the rumors, and not Durin feels as though he is about to betray his _**nadad's**_ confidence.

"There is talk that perhaps Fili should have made me his heir. It mostly stems from people's expectations and that I strive in my studies more than Frerin does." Durin says in a sad voice.

Thorin lets out a sigh of frustration. He too has heard the rumors and had been hoping that Frerin wouldn't take them to heart. Yet, Durin has just told Thorin the opposite. 'I will be needing to talk with Frerin about this.'

 **Dori, Nori, Ori, and Tali's home…**

In the spot-free kitchen of his family's home, Dori is currently making an evening meal. He had closed his tea shop up a little early today so that he could do some light shopping for the ingredients for the meal. Even though Erebor's dining halls were always open, Dori had decided to make tonight's meal instead.

As he finishes up kneading the dough one last time, a smile graces his face at the sound of pattering of little feet.

"Uncle Dowi?" a little voice says from the kitchen doorway.

This voice belongs to a little dwarf lass, Yuri. At being four years old, her sandy blonde hair reaches her mid-back. Her eyes had turned to a hazel green color a year ago, and Ori had to agree that perhaps this is his _**nathith's**_ true eye color. Her facial features are the perfect blend of her parents. Yuri has Ori's cheeks, mouth, and chin. Yet, she has Tali's expressive eyebrows, full lips, and almond eye shape.

"What can I do for you, _**Gehyith**_?" Dori asks from where he is standing in front of the counter-top.

Yuri walks over towards her uncle so that she is standing next to him before she speaks.

"What you doin'?" She asks as she tugs on the sleeve of her burgundy dress.

"I am preparing dough to make tea cakes with. Would you like to help me?" Dori asks as he gives her a smile.

" _ **Amad**_ says I can't dirty me dress." Yuri replies shyly.

"Oh pish-posh. The dress is washable is it not?" Dori says with a cheeky tone, but seeing the little girl's eyes get big has him thinking quick for a solution. Coming up with an idea, Dori leaves the dough to wash his hands. "I have an idea, lassie."

Dori walks from the pump like sink, and goes towards one of the many cupboard drawers. Opening a particular drawer, Dori pulls out an apron.

"What tha'?" Yuri asks as she shuffles to stand near her uncle.

"This, lassie, will help keep that pretty dress of yours from getting dirty." Dori says to her as he unfolds it. "Come on, let's get you a chair to stand on so that you can help me."

The duo walk back over to the counter-top that Dori was working on, and Dori places the apron on a clean spot. Then he walks to their dining table and takes one of the chairs to bring into the kitchen. Setting it down next to the counter, Dori then picks Yuri up to set her upon the chair.

"Now then. We have to put this on you before we can continue."

Dori grabs the apron and begins to place it over Yuri's dress, trying to make sure that it covers all of it. Once it is in place, Dori pulls a fistful of the dough from the larger mound and places it in front of Yuri.

"Now watch me before you try." Dori says to Yuri before starting to knead the dough. As he kneads, he keeps checking to the side to watch Yuri attempt to follow his movements with her piece of dough.

They do this for several minutes before a chuckle interrupts them.

"You are doing a fine job, _**nathith**_." A dirty blonde dwarrowdam says as she enters the kitchen.

This is Yuri's mother, Tali. She has become a recorder for Oin in the Halls of Healing, and helps Ori with the library in her free time. Since having Yuri, thought, Tali hasn't had much free time. With her simple brown dress, Tali is one of the most humble dams Dori has ever met. Especially when she grew up as the daughter of a council member.

"Home for the night then?" Dori asks as he watches Tali gives Yuri a kiss in her hair.

"I am. Poor Fili is beside himself with worry. He and Kili were searching for Inara, and before they could find her, Kili had to drag his _**nadad**_ to the Healing Halls due to some kind of muscle spasm. Oin had to give Fili a sleeping drought to get his muscles to relax." Tali says with sadness in her voice.

"Aye. Nori has been saying that the lad is worried sick about his lass. It has been two weeks, and she hasn't left their room." Dori says softly as he corrects Yuri on rolling the dough about. "Do you think Inara can help him and his lass?"

Tali gives a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Let us hope Inara can, and pray that _**Mahal**_ can help Inara with getting Sigrid better."

"What are you talking about?" Ori's voice comes from the doorway.

"Adad!" Yuri shouts from her chair. "Come see. Uncle Dowi is teaching me."

Ori's face lights up at seeing his oldest brother with Yuri. He is still amazed that Tali had birthed a lass instead of a lad. Yet, Ori wouldn't trade his little lass for all the gold in Erebor. Ori tries to savor this moment, and many more in the future, while he can. For earlier today, Ori volunteered to go with Balin to Moria if Balin should ever go.

 **Royal Family Halls...**

Inara is just putting the finishing touches to setting the table. She has made supper tonight for the whole family. Part of the reason she is doing this is to keep with her family tradition of the mandatory one month of mourning, where the family takes their meals together. So earlier in the day she had gone down to the kitchens to retrieve some food, which Bombur was thrilled about giving to her.

"Mother?" Aliena shouts as she and her family enter the royal halls.

"In the kitchen sweetie." Inara shouts back as she walks into the kitchen to get some silverware from a drawer.

"Do you need help with anything?" Aliena asks as she walks into the kitchen with a little one in her arm, and another holding her other hand.

The little dwarfling that is holding onto Aliena's hand is Tanis, her and Bofur's son. The lad is almost three, and quite the troublemaker for his age. His hair is the same color brown as Aliena's and his eyes are the same hazel color as Bofur's. Tanis has Inara's nose, somewhat bushy eyebrows, and high cheek bones. This has caused Thorin to spoil the boy, and Aliena jokes about Tanis looking more like her mother's child than her own. His skin tone is the same as Bofur's as well, and his body build is that of a true dwarfling.

The little one in Aliena's arms is the newest member. A little lass, which Bofur named Raina due to her constant crying whenever he held her. Her eyes are the same warm brown as Aliena's; and Raina's hair is the same color red as Bombur's hair. This has caused many laughs from Bombur's teasing of Bofur about Raina. However, Raina's skin tone is the same light tan as Inara's thanks to her Native American heritage. So far, little Raina's body build is similar to how Durin was as a babe. Even though she is a babe, she is another twinkle in Thorin's eye and will most likely be just as spoiled as her brother and aunt Rìka.

One wouldn't guess that Inara is a grandmother when she looks like she is in her early thirties. Since they celebrated Aliena's birthday, Fili and Kili have joked around that Inara and Aliena are looking more like sisters than mother and daughter. Which causes Thorin to think about the age gap between him and Inara more, thanks to his hair becoming more of a dark silver color each passing year.

"I should be fine." Inara says with a smile as she sees her grandchildren. "Tanis. How are you?"

"Fine." Tanis says grumpily. You see Tanis' favorite person in the world, besides his parents, is his grandfather Thorin.

"Tanis, be nice." Aliena says to her son. She knows that he is disappointed that Thorin isn't here to see him. Ever since the day Tanis was born, there was some kind of connection between Thorin and Tanis. Thorin would go out of his way to make sure that Aliena and Bofur were invited to meals at home or invited to sit at the royal family's table in the dining hall.

"How is my little storm?" Inara says jokingly to Aliena as she approaches to take a look at Raina.

"Constantly fussy." Aliena replies just as Raina begins to whine. "I don't understand what is making her so fussy."

"What have you used to try and soothe her?" Inara asks as she makes her way back into the dining area to begin setting the silverware with the plates.

"Every trick you taught me, mother." Aliena says as she moves Raina gently about so that she can allow the little one to suckle from her. "She seems to want to feed constantly."

Inara looks up from her work to see the Aliena holding the babe in a different position. "Sometimes they just want to suck on something. Have you tried one of those milk bladder teats to suck on?"

"Bofur and I tried it, and Raina refuses to suck from it." Aliena says as she gently walks towards a chair to sit down on. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It is like she knows when the milk is almost filling a breast."

Tanis follows his mother with a fistful of her skirt in his hands. He refuses to leave her side unless Bofur or Thorin are around.

"Well, she is part dwarf, but I am at a loss on what advice to give you, sweetie. Why don't you stay put while I bring out some rolls and butter for you and Tanis." Inara quickly walks back into the kitchen to retrieve said items.

While Inara is in the kitchen, the doors open to reveal Thorin, Vân, Durin, and Balin entering the royal halls. They have just arrived from the warm springs, where they Thorin, Durin, and Vân had bathed. Balin, who wanted to speak with Thorin, had found them there as they were dressing.

"Paw!" Tanis yells as he runs towards Thorin in a furry of golden tan from his clothes.

Thorin chuckles as he bends down to collect the lad. As he stands up, holding Tanis, Thorin begins to walk towards the dining area to greet the others.

"Papa." Aliena says with a smile on her face.

" _ **Hôfukel**_. It is good to see you and the bairns again." Thorin chuckles as Tanis grabs one of Thorin's braids to pull on.

Vân watches as his father holds Tanis, and tries to keep his jealousy from showing on his face. However, Balin notices the slight schooling of Vân's face and gives a chuckle.

"He is still your _**adad**_ , laddie." Balin whispers to the boy before walking away.

"He knows." Durin says as he tries to mess up Vân's hair in a teasing manner. "Do you need help, _**amad**_?"

Inara comes into the dining hall with the rolls and butter she had promised. Seeing that some of her family is home, she lets a smile grace her face.

"No, I have everything under control. You boys hungry?" Inara asks as she sets the plate of rolls and small slab of butter onto the table.

"I think everyone is going to be hungry." Balin says with a smile on his face.

"So where is the rest of the family?" Aliena asks as she reaches for a roll while holding Raina to her.

"They are finishing up in the hot springs." Durin says as he and Vân find seats at the table.

Thorin carries Tanis over to the table, and sets the lad down beside Aliena. He gives Aliena a kiss to the cheek before moving to sit at the head of the table. Balin makes his way to where Thorin is sitting, and the two start to talk between themselves. Their words are carefully chosen, and are whispered.

By the time the rest of the family shows up, Inara has set out two platters of meat. One with lamb, the other with waterfowl. With the two meat platters, there are multiple serving bowls with several kinds of vegetables, fruits, and a rabbit stew. There is also several pitchers filled with ale, mead, and wine.

As the family tucks into their meal, Fili and Kili finally arrive back to the royal halls.

"Where have you been?" Kili asks Inara as he moves to find a spot at the table for Fili and himself.

"I was out for a bit before going to the kitchens to see Bombur about getting the food that you are about to eat. Why?" Inara asks as she takes a bite of creamy mashed potatoes.

"Fili and I were searching for you everywhere." Kili says as he starts to fill a plate for Fili.

Fili is sitting next to Kili, but appears to be in a daze. His skin is slightly ashen in color, dark circles under his eyes, and his face is puffy.

"Drop it, Kee." Fili says softly that only a few people sitting near him hears.

"I won't drop it Fee." Kili says with a growl.

"Kili. Perhaps you, Fili, and I should step into the kitchen." Inara says before taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright. Come on Fee." Kili says as he picks up Fili's plate of food to carry to the kitchen.

The three of them make their way to the kitchen while the rest of the family watches.

"I wonder what tha was about." Bofur says to Aliena, who shrugs her shoulder before taking a bite of her rabbit stew.

In the kitchen Kili places Fili's plate onto that counter-top near where Fili is standing.

"So what is it that you needed?" Inara asks the two boys.

"It's Sigrid." Kili starts to say as he watches Fili take a nibble of the waterfowl wing that Kili put on his plate.

"What about Sigrid?" Inara asks, wondering what is going on.

"She won't eat." Fili says trying hard not to cry. "I have tried to get her to eat, drink or even to speak. But she just lays there in our bed. If it wasn't for her blinking or breathing I think would be dead."

Kili places a hand on Fili's shoulder, trying to give him comfort.

"I thought perhaps you might be able to help Fili get through to Sigrid." Kili says to Inara.

Inara looks at the two boys with empathy for she knows what they are asking of her. She too had fallen into a depression like state when her grandparents died. She didn't really have anyone who helped her through it, but seeing Fili so ragged causes Inara's heart to hurt.

"I will see what I can do. I can't guarantee that she will come out of her depression, but I will try." Inara says to Fili before pulling him into a hug. "Even if I have to hog-tie her and sit on her. I will make Sigrid eat something."

"Thank you." Fili whispers to Inara as he hugs her back.

Back in the dining area, everyone is talking and having a good time. None of them are aware of the seriousness that is going on in the kitchen. However they all go quiet when Fili, Kili, and Inara come out together. It stays silent as Inara picks up an empty plate and fills it with easy to digest foods before heading to the stairs.

Thorin watches as Inara goes down the hallway before looking at Kili.

"Where is Inara going?" Thorin asks Kili as everyone else begins to chatter again.

"To see if she can get Sigrid to eat." Kili says softly before taking a drink of his ale.

"Poor lass." Balin says softly before taking a sip of ale.

"Aye." Thorin says before looking around at all of this family. In his mind, Thorin is already starting to worry about how Inara and his family will cope when he passes into the Halls of Waiting.

 **Sigrid's room...**

Sigrid doesn't know how long she has been laying in her bed. She still feels numb inside, like something is broken. Sure she has shed most of her tears over the past two weeks, but that hasn't helped her leave the dark abyss of grief. She hasn't really had a good rest since the funeral. Every night the images of her father waking from his laying in state causes her to wake with a scream.

'Has it been two weeks?' Sigrid thinks to herself as she keeps staring at the same part of the wall that she has looked at since coming back to Erebor. 'He isn't coming back. He is never coming back.'

"Sigrid." Inara's voice echoes in from the living room of Sigrid and Fili's chambers. She had knock multiple times, but received no answer.

Sigrid hears the queen's footsteps, but still doesn't acknowledge that Inara is even there.

"Sigrid. You need to eat something, my dear. Starving yourself isn't doing you any good." Inara says as she places a plate of food onto the night stand, which sits next to Sigrid's side of the large bed. Seeing Sigrid still laying there, and not moving, Inara decides to try something.

"You know by doing this, you are not only hurting yourself, but your children and Fili as well. I understand that you are still grieving, and that it hurts. Loosing someone you love is hard. Especially when it is a family member. But this isn't going to bring Bard back, Sigrid. And I don't think that your father would want to see you suffering like you are."

Inara notices that Sigrid is starting to cry, and so she makes a split second decision. She moves Sigrid into a seated position as she hugs the young woman close to her. Sigrid continues to cry, and her shudders causes Inara to tighten the hug.

"It is okay to feel pain, and hurt, and sorrow. That is what makes us mortal. Being mortal is what makes it hurt when we lose someone. It reminds us that we are mortal and that one day we too shall die."

Sigrid is crying in earnest against Inara, and she can't seem to stop.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." Sigrid says broken up in between her shuddering cries. "I don't want to feel this way. Take it away, please."

"I know." Inara says softly to Sigrid. "But going through the pain from a loss is what makes us grow. Besides, your father isn't lost to you forever. As long as you remember him, he is still alive in your heart."

As Inara keeps holding Sigrid, the door to Fili and Sigrid's chambers opens softly. Footsteps can be heard from the other room; and soon Fili, Balder, Freya, and Solen are standing in the doorway. All four of them move towards the bed cautiously as they watch the scene before them.

Sigrid notices her family, and cries even harder as Fili pulls her out of Inara's arms and into his own. The children follow Fili and embrace their parents as well.

Inara moves off of the bed, and before sneaking away, looks back at the family. Seeing the sight of the family pulling together to help one of their own, has Inara giving the sight a small smile. Deciding that this is a private moment, Inara leaves the family alone and heads back to the family dining area.

 **Thorin and Inara's bedroom...**

After seeing the children to bed, Thorin and Inara prepared themselves for bed. Inara is currently taking her nightly bath, which leaves Thorin alone with his thoughts.

He is seated on a chair by the fireplace as he watches the flames of the fire dance. The smell of his pipe-weed fills the air while he smokes his pipe. Thorin knows that Inara doesn't exactly like his smoking, but tonight Thorin is willing to incur her wrath.

His thoughts lead him to the earlier discussion that he and Balin had. Balin had told him that he was planning on setting out to retake Moria.

"It is time, Thorin." Balin had said with confidence. "She has sat there for so long. There hasn't been a single sight of an orc or goblin since we retook Erebor."

"Balin." Thorin had grumbled out in frustration.

"I am planning on mustering what dwarves wish to join me in this venture. I was hoping that I could count on you for support."

"You would have my support. But tell me, Balin. Why now?" Thorin had asked his old friend.

"To tell you the truth, laddie, I have been feeling this way since you lost your son." Balin says as he looks at Thorin carefully. "You have not only Erebor, but the blue mountains to rule. You visit the Blue Mountains often to check on your temporary counselor there. Fili has Frerin as his heir, yes, but what of his twin, Durin? Would you have him rule the Blue Mountains? If we retake Moria, Durin could rule there like his ancestor and namesakes have."

It is the thoughts of how Thorin answered, that keeps him from noticing Inara's presence in the room.

"You look deep in thought just now." Inara says softly as she walks around the chair he is sitting on, before settling herself in his lap.

Thorin notices that she is wearing one of his cream colored shirts, and with the light from the fireplace makes her look ravishing.

"I was thinking." Thorin answers with a scratchy tone. He is starting to wonder what hidden motives Inara has with wearing his shirt.

"Yes. I could see that. About what?" Inara says as she begins to release his hair from their braids.

Thorin looks from her, to the fireplace, and then back to her. "Balin wants to retake Moria."

"Oh." Inara says softly and looks Thorin in the eyes. "And do you wish to go with him?"

Thorin can see the fear in her eyes at what his response would be. So he cups the back of her head with his free hand, and guides her to him so that their foreheads are touching.

"I will support him, but I will not go with him into battle. I have too much to lose if I were to go." Thorins says to her.

Inara lets out a breath of relief at hearing Thorin's answer. Yet there is still something nagging deep inside of her. So she places a kiss to Thorin's lips before asking, "Who will be going?"

Thorin lets out a sigh before setting his pipe down onto the end table that sits between his chair and Inara's rocking chair. He pulls Inara's body closer to his before answering.

"Oin has volunteered to go. So has Ori."

Inara gasps at hearing that Ori wants to go.

"I know. He surprised me as well, Inara. But he is adamant about going, and I can only hope that maybe Tali can talk him out of it." Thorin says with conviction.

"Anyone else?" Inara asks with a worried tone.

"Not that I am aware of. Balin isn't sure when he wants to depart for Moria."

"Let us pray that it isn't too soon. I know Gimli will want to go with Oin since Gloin is so busy with his banking business." Inara says with a sad tone of voice. "Bifur might, which means Bofur will want to go."

"It will be his choice." Thorin replies. "If he does go, Aliena and the little ones will be welcome to stay with us."

"And if Fili or Kili want to go?" Inara asks as she reaches to release another braid.

"If Kili goes, the she elf will go with him. And where Kili goes Fili will want to go as well." Thorin says as he moves his hand from cupping the back of Inara's head to resting against her lower back. "And _**Mahal**_ forbid that anything happens to them if they go.

* * *

 **So there is the chapter. Sorry if you all were hoping to see the birth of Bofur and Aliena's first child, but I have something else in mind. Hopefully you all are enjoying this story as much as I am.**

 **Next chapter will be posted after Finals which is next week. We will be seeing the preparations for going to Moria.**

 **Selene**


	21. Leaving for Moria

**Hello again my faithful readers. I apologize about the delay. My computer decided to fry my thumb drive, and I lost all of my finished chapters. So I am having to rewrite most of them. This time I am saving the chapters to my cloud account so that I may never lose them again.**

 **Warning: There will be some heated romance in this chapter but nothing M rated. Just high T.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 30 years till LOTR events, and 8 more chapters to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Aliena- 33 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 27 years old, looks 18.**

 **Kelda- 24 years old, looks 18.**

 **Balder-23 years old, looks 17.**

 **Toril- 22 years old, looks 17.**

 **Freya- 21 years old, looks 17.**

 **Rìka & Kilian- 20 years old, looks 16.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 16 years old, looks 13.**

 **Vân & Solen- 12 years old, looks 10.**

 **Maiti & Yuri- 8 years old, looks 5.**

 **Elleon- 7 ½ years old, looks 5.**

 **Tanis- 6 ½ years old, looks 4.**

 **Raina- 4 years old, looks 2.**

* * *

It has been almost four years since Balin had begun making plans to march on Moria. He has sent out inquiries to many of the other dwarf kingdoms asking for soldiers, equipment, weapons, and supplies for the journey. Many of the kingdoms refused to give him any kind of aid. The only two kingdoms who are backing this journey is the Iron Hills and Erebor. With the backing of these two kingdoms, Balin has waited till mid-spring to lead the volunteer armies of both kingdoms.

 **Erebor, Bofur & Aliena's halls...**

It is early morning, before the break of dawn, in the stillness of the main rooms of Bofur and Aliena's home. Yet, in one of the bedrooms, there is the soft sounds of sheets that blend in with a quick breaths of two lovers. The breathing of two occupants becomes even more pronounced as they finish their lovemaking.

"Must you leave?" Aliena whispers against her husbands' lips before leaning up to give him a deep kiss.

A growl vibrates through her husband's lips as they kiss, and her body feels the vibrations as well. The kiss becomes more heated, and Aliena giggles a bit as her husband grinds his lower body to hers. But all too soon their kissing comes to an end.

Bofur, with his hair loose, moves down his wife's body till he lays his head against her naked chest.

"I promised Bifur tha' I would go with him, my lass." Bofur says softly before placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts. He looks up to her face, and gives her a slight smirk. "Though ya could always tie me to the bed ta keep me from goin'."

Aliena chuckles as she sees a mischievous twinkle in Bofur's eyes. Moving her right hand, Aliena runs her fingers through his dark locks and gives her husband a smile.

"What am I going to do while you are away?"

"Raisin' our little ones is sure to keep ya busy for a while. Plus, Inara and Sigrid will be needin' help in the Healin' Halls with Oin and his apprentice, Ardith, leavin' with Balin." Bofur replies, allowing his smirk to become a full smile.

"They will be needing more help with watching their young ones as well." Aliena says as she continues running her hand through Bofur's hair. "I hear both Kili and Tauriel are going with you all."

"Aye, they are." Bofur says before lifting his body off of Aliena's, and moving to lay next to her instead. "I am surprised tha' Thorin is allowin' both the boys ta go. If anythin' were ta happen ta Fili or Kili on the battlefield, it would leave Frerin ta be Thorin's heir."

Aliena cuddles up to Bofur's side and allows Bofur to hold her close to him.

"I will pray to Mahal that you all return home alive." Aliena says as her eyes begin to water with unshed tears.

"My lass." Bofur says to her before placing a kiss on her forehead. "We will return. I cannot promise that we will not be injured, but we will come home."

 **Kili and Tauriel's bedroom...**

Both elf and dwarf are wide awake as they watch their children sleep in their extra-large bed. Both parents are laying on their sides, facing each other over the heads of their sleeping offspring.

The oldest of the children, Kelda, is laying on her back in the middle of the mass of small bodies. Her auburn hair is pulled into a single, large braid that ends just above her hips. The sleep tunic is a green color, which has ridden up to just under the small swell of a growing bust line. Her brown sleep pants are rolled up to her knees.

To Kelda's left, her younger sister, Toril, is curled up against her older sister. Toril's auburn, wavy hair is mussed up in her sleep. A small strand is sticking to her check from the slight drool that has escaped from the corner of her open mouth. Toril is wearing a sleep tunic and pants similar to Kelda's. However, instead of green and brown, Toril's is made out of blue and black. Another difference between the two sisters is that Kelda is taller and lithe in body; whereas Toril is shorter and compact in her body.

On Kelda's right side, Kilian is laying with a foot on her belly and his body is angled away from her. Just like his father, Kilian moves around a lot in his sleep. So much that the lad doesn't wear a sleep shirt; just sleep pants. His body is now showing signs of growing muscles in his arms, and his shoulders are beginning to widen.

The youngest child, Elleon, is cuddled up against Tauriel's chest. Everyone can see that the small lad will be taking after his elven heritage. His dark reddish brown hair has a slight wave to it at the ends. What has surprised everyone is that Elleons' eyes have kept their bright blue color; whereas his siblings have brown or green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Kili whispers to Tauriel in their lightly lit bedroom. He is finding it hard to sleep before having to leave in the morning with Balin and the volunteer armies.

"Someone, other than Fili, needs to keep an eye on you, _Meleth_ _Nin_." Tauriels whispers in reply to make sure that she doesn't disturb the sleeping children. "Besides, Balin is pleased to have another archer to help you with the archer units."

Kili lets out a sigh. He reaches out to brush away a strand of hair out of Kilian's sleeping face. Kili allows a smile to grace his lips as his son rolls onto his stomach out of Kili's reach. Looking back up to see Tauriel quietly giggling at their son's movement, Kili begins to speak again. "I do not know how long we will be away from our young ones, _ **Amrâlimê**_. Are you ready to be apart from them for almost a year? Or even five if we have to clean out all the tunnels?"

"You will not persuade me, Kili. I will go with you. Your mother has offered to care for our children till we return." Tauriel gives Kili a look that shows that she will not be swayed from her decision.

"Very well. Let us hope that we will not be gone long." Kili says as he rolls onto his back in a vain attempt to sleep before dawn.

 **Fili and Sigrid's bedroom...**

Fili is lying in bed, watching Sigrid as she sleeps. He is trying to memorize the way her golden brown hair lays on her pillow. The way her slow breathing causes her nightgown to shift. Her movements in her sleep, or the soft sounds that she makes in her sleep. However, the last few years and with the loss of Bard, Fili has begun to notice that Sigrid's aging is starting to show. The little crow's feet near the corners of her eyes. Some of the laugh lines are becoming noticeable more as well.

" _ **Men**_ _**lananubukhs**_ _**menu.**_ " Fili whispers before leaning over to place a kiss against Sigrid's forehead.

Being as careful as he can, Fili slips out of their large bed. He pulls on a pair of pants so that he isn't just walking the hallways in just a sleep shirt. As Fili reaches the bedroom doorway, he looks back towards the bed before leaving. He walks through their lounge and leaves his rooms.

Walking down the hallway, Fili makes his way to the royal children's nursery. He enters the nursery quietly, and makes his way towards Solen's room. Opening the door, Fili slips inside of his son's room.

In the bed, by the wall, Solen is fast asleep under a pile of blankets. The only thing visible of the boy is his hair, which has begun to turn from a blonde color to a dark brown color. The young boy has already shown himself to be very smart, and has a knack for seeing things that others dismiss.

Fili walks over to the bed, and crouches down to be at eye level with his sleeping son. Taking a few minutes, Fili tries to memorize Solen's face to take with him on the road. As much as Fili wants to stay, something deep inside of him is calling for another adventure. Before standing up, Fili leans forwards to place a kiss in Solen's hair.

"Don't grow up too fast while I am away, _**miz**_ _**askad**_." Fili whispers against his son's hair.

As Fili leaves his son's room and the nursery, he is surprised to see Sigrid out of bed. She is standing in the hallway with her cream colored robe wrapped around her.

"What are you doing, Fili?" Sigrid asks as she yawns.

"Checking on our children." Fili says as his cheeks get a faint blush to it.

"Fili." Sigrid says as she walks up to him. She takes both of his hands in hers and looks down at him. "Don't lie to me. You were saying goodbye, weren't you?"

Fili looks down to the ground in shame. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. "I can't guarantee that I will return Sigrid. Anything could happen to me, which would leave you and our children alone."

"Fili. You will come back to us." Sigrid says to Fili before pulling him close for a quick kiss to the lips. "We should go back to our room, love."

Sigrid pulls Fili so that he follows her back to their rooms.

 **Dis and Dwalin's rooms...**

Dwalin is sitting in a chair, near the fireplace in his sleep cloths. He is smoking on his pipe and watching the fire flicker from a new log. There are many things that are running through his mind, but at the fore front of his mind is Balin's plans for going to Moria.

"How long are you going to sit there, Dwalin?" Dis asks as she comes to sit in a chair next to Dwalin's.

Dwalin looks at Dis and notices that she is still in her nightgown. Her hair is still mussed from sleep, but she is still as beautiful as he always knew she was. He gives her a look before his eyes look back at the fire. "I'm worried, lass."

"About Balin going to Moria without you?" Dis says softly as she watches Dwalin's face. "He knows that you are a father now, and that your family needs you."

"It is not that, Dis. I know tha' if I was to die Thorin would look after ya and the kids. It is your boys and their families' tha' I am worried about. Someone has to watch out for them." Dwalin grumbles out. Ever since Dis gave birth to his twins, Dwalin has begun to think about family more than he used to. "I saw ya have to raise the boys without Vrili. Yes, Thorin and Balin helped ya a lot; but tha' isn't how I want their young ones to grow up."

Dis is touched to hear the gruff warrior worry about Fili and Kili's families. It is one thing that has made Dis happy to be able to find love, again, with Dwalin.

"The boys have already discussed with Thorin and Inara what to do if they do not return. Sigrid and the children will stay in the royal halls; along with Kili and Tauriel's children. Thorin and I will share custody of Kili's children since the elf maid will be going to Moria as well." Dis says as she places a hand onto Dwalin's knee. "If the worst does happen, the children will need us. That includes us as well."

Dwalin looks away from the fire and the look that he gives Dis startles her. "Wha' do ya mean the elf lass is goin'? When did tha' happen?" Dwalin gets up out of his chair and begins to pace in front of the fireplace. "Wha' is she thinkin'? Leavin' her children behind."

Dis watches the warrior and gets up to stop his pacing. "She is worried that Kili will be reckless. So she wishes to help keep him out of trouble. Balin has already agreed to her going."

" _ **Lu**_ _ **akraditu**_ _!_ _"_ Dwalin says as he runs a hand down his face. "How can my _**nadad**_ agree to that?"

"He agreed because he knows that Tauriel would not allow Kili to face the enemy alone." Dis says to Dwalin as she places a hand on his arm. "Just like you would not allow Thorin to face an enemy alone."

Dwalin looks at Dis before letting out a sigh. "Ya know how to explain things, lass."

Dis smiles at Dwalin before placing a kiss onto his cheek. "We should start to get ready for the day."

 **Thorin and Inara's rooms...**

A low moan echoes out from under a bedroom door. It is followed by a male groan and the sound of movement.

Inside of the bedroom, on the bed, is the King and Queen under the Mountain. Their bodies glisten in the firelight from the sweat that was created from their lover's embrace. The queen is laying on top of the king's body, panting heavily with her cheek resting over his heart.

 _"_ Are you alright, _**Amrâlimê**_?" Thorin whispers as he runs a hand through Inara's hair. He allowed Inara to be on top, so that she would be more in control. Ever since Vân's birth, Thorin has allowed Inara to decide which positions are more comfortable for her. Oin had advised Thorin that Inara had received some internal damage from the hard birth. So the two must be careful when coupling.

"I am alright." Inara whispers against Thorin's chest, which causes Thorin to chuckle thanks to the air tickling his chest hair.

"Hhhmmm. Something must be troubling you for you to wake me up like this." Thorin says as he allows himself to enjoy the feeling of Inara against him.

"I am worried, Thorin." Inara says as she moves to rest her chin on his chest so that she can look into Thorin's face.

"Moria?" Thorin asks as he continues running a hand through Inara's hair.

"That and more." Inara replies. "Even if Balin succeeds in clearing out Moria of Orcs, what if there is something else there?"

Inara remembers her friends, from her original world, talking about the Lord of the Rings series. She also remembers hearing about something called Durin's Bane living deep in Moria. However, she is afraid that bringing it up might change the fate of everyone going to Moria. Inara had spoken with Thorin and Gandalf after the loss of Théodor, and both agreed that Inara shouldn't give any of her knowledge of events to anyone.

"You know something. Don't you? Something that we had agreed that you shouldn't tell anyone." Thorin says as he stops his ministrations to her hair. He places the hand against her upper back as he sees Inara close her eyes in agreement to his statement.

"I am afraid, Thorin. If I say anything people could become cocky and die; or if I don't say anything people could die from not knowing what is there." Inara opens her eyes to see Thorin staring at her.

"If you were to say anything, do you think that it would change the fates of many? If so, would it be for the better or for worse?" Thorin says as he also thinks about what it could be that Inara knows.

"I don't know, Thorin. That is the issue. No matter what I would say, people would die." Inara says as she lets out a loud sigh.

"Then I would suggest you do as Gandalf suggested and lock that knowledge away." Thorin knows that Inara has a target on her back from the growing darkness. That is why Thorin, Gandalf, Radagast, and Balin had created a necklace for Inara to help suppress the knowledge.

A soft knock on their door causes the two to quickly separate from each other. Inara is quick to grab a short, mid-thigh robe which is always hanging next to their bed. While Thorin gets off the bed, and moves towards bench at the end of their bed to grab his discarded sleeping pants. As he pulls them on, Inara ties the robe closed and walks to their bedroom door.

Inara opens the door and sees Fili standing there.

"Fili?" Inara asks, and she doesn't realize that the robe had parted a bit when she opened the door.

Fili's face turns dark red and he quickly turns around so that his back is facing Inara.

"Fili?" Thorin asks as he ties his pants so that they stay up. He comes to where Inara is standing at the door and notices what has caused Fili to turn away. "You may want to get cleaned up and dressed." Thorin whispers to her before placing a kiss to Inara's cheek.

As Thorin closes the bedroom door behind himself, Fili is quick to face his uncle.

"I apologize for interrupting you, uncle. I also apologize for seeing... for seeing.." Fili stumbles over his words.

Thorin chuckles before placing a hand on Fili's shoulder. "You are married to a woman from the race of men. Breasts are breasts, Fili. However, I suggest you do not look at Inara's on purpose."

Fili nods his head before speaking again. "I wanted to speak with you about something."

Thorin gestures for Fili to take a seat in a chair by the fireplace before going to retrieve his pipe from the fireplace mantle. Once his pipe is filled and lit, Thorin moves to sit down on another chair.

"What is it you wish to talk about, Fili?"

"I wanted to make sure that Sigrid and the children will be alright if I don't return."

"Fili. We have already discussed this, and have a plan in place for that scenario. Why are you really here?" Thorin says quickly.

"Is it normal to be this scared?" Fili asks quietly as he looks at the rug on the floor.

Thorin lets out a puff of smoke before answering Fili. "You weren't scared before leaving for Erebor? Perhaps you are afraid, now that you have a family to care for."

Thorin watches as Fili puts his head in his hands in defeat. Feeling concerned for his nephew, Thorin reaches over to place a hand on Fili's head.

"It is alright to be afraid of the unknown, Fili. You have always been the one to think about all the possibilities and consequences of your actions. That is one thing that I wish Kili had inherited, but it is you who has. Your father was the same way, Fili, before going with us to Moria the first time. However, I made you the same promise that I made to your father. Inara and I will look after your family; no matter what happens. They will want for nothing, and they will live in my halls for as long as they wish."

Thorin and Fili stay that way for a time. Neither one speaking after Thorin's speech.

 **Main Entrance of Erebor...**

It is mid-morning now, and all of Erebor is awake to say farewells and good wishes to the volunteers that are leaving today with Balin.

Balin is standing near Dwalin, Dis, Fergys, and Karys saying his goodbyes. He is wearing his traveling clothes with a large pack sitting on the ground next to him. His white hair moves gently in the breeze that is coming in through the open gates.

"I will let you know once we arrive to Moria, _**nadadith**_ _."_ Balin says as he and Dwalin press their foreheads together. "You take care of your family, and perhaps once Moria is free you all can come for a visit."

 _"_ Aye, _**nadad**_ _._ " Dwalin says in a gruff voice full of emotion. He is wearing a dark colored tunic with his fur covered vest. "Just promise that ya will keep the lads alive and yourself."

"I will." Balin says as he releases Dwalin from their embrace. He then looks towards Dis. "Lady Dis."

"Balin." Dis says before pulling the old adviser into a hug. Her dark blue gown rustles as she wraps her arms around Balin. "You better keep yourself and my boys alive."

Balin chuckles at Dis before backing out of the hug. "I will, lass. You keep a careful eye on Thorin and my _**nadadith**_ for me. Don't let them run Erebor into nothing."

Both Dis and Balin chuckle before Balin moves on to his nephew and niece.

"Fergys. Karys. You two keep your _**adad**_ on his toes for me. I look forward to reading about your progress in your studies." Balin says as he bends down to the twin's level.

Karys is crying and wipes her tears on the cuff of her crimson dress. While Fergys stands there with a strict look on his face, which matches the severe look of his dark clothes.

"Oh lassie. This isn't goodbye forever." Balin says before having the little dark haired lass jump into his arms.

"Don't go. I don't want ya to go." Karys cries into Balin's shoulder.

"Oh lass. You are so strong. So I need you to be strong for your _**adad**_. Alright?" Balin says as he places a kiss to Karys' cheek.

"Not fair." Fergys growls out. "I want to go fight with ya."

Balin chuckles as he pulls the lad to join in the hug. "I know you do, but you still need to learn more at fighting, laddie."

On the other side of the Entrance gate, another family is saying goodbye as well.

Tali and Ori are in a tight hug as Tali refuses to let go of Ori. It is comical since Ori is wearing the same traveling clothes that Tali fixed from the quest. Tali herself is dressed in a simple burgundy dress, and her hair is pulled back so that Ori's braid is prominent.

Little Yuri is standing next to her uncle Nori and holding his hand. She is dressed in the same style and color dress as her mother. However, she has on Ori's purple and brown knitted scarf.

Dori is standing next to not only Ori's pack but also his own pack as well. At the last minute, Dori has decided to join Balin's volunteers.

"You help keep an eye on Tali and Yuri, Nori. It is up to you to protect them while Ori and I are gone." Dori says as bends down to give Yuri a hug.

"I will do my best, _**nadad**_." Nori answers as he tries to keep himself from crying. Thorin had refused to allow Nori to leave, knowing that Tali and Yuri would need someone to keep watch over them.

Further away from the entrance the royal family is saying farewell as well.

Inara and Thorin are standing together with their children. All of them are wearing their best clothes, which allows all of Erebor to see the sacrifice the royal family members are doing.

They watch as Kili and Tauriel say goodbye to their children. Kelda, being the oldest, is the first to offer her parents farewell and a promise to keep watch over her siblings. Once giving her _naneth_ and _**adad**_ a farewell hug, she steps back to allow the others to say goodbye.

Next to Kili and Tauriel's family, Fili is saying goodbye to Sigrid and his three children. Sigrid is trying her hardest not to cry, but silent tears still fall from her eyes as Fili hugs their children.

Away from Fili's family is Bofur and all of his family. He and Bifur are leaving with the volunteers, but Bombur has decided that he is needed in Erebor more. As Bifur says goodbye to Bombur, Lifa, and their family, Bofur is saying farewell to his own family.

"I will be back. Just keep an eye on the horizon and you will see me returning in no time." Bofur says as he holds Tanis and Raina in a hug. "You two be good for your _**amad**_ or else. Ya understand laddie?"

"Yes, _**adad**_." Tanis says with a sigh. Lately he has been acting out to the point where only Bofur or Thorin can set the lad straight.

"Yes. I be good, _**adad**_." Raina says with a grin that looks just like Bofur's.

"That you will, lass." Bofur says before giving each of his children a kiss on the forehead. After releasing the children from his embrace, Bofur stands up and pulls Aliena into his arms. "How will you survive without me, lass?"

Aliena giggles before pulling Bofur into a long, sensual kiss. Ending their kiss Aliena gives Bofur a cheeky smile. "How will you survive without me to keep you warm at night?"

Bofur lets out a laugh before slapping a hand onto Aliena's ass. "You could always come with me, lass."

"Then who would watch our children?" Aliena says with a laugh. "I will wait here with our children for you to return."

As the farewells start to end, Balin decides it is time to leave. He calls out to the volunteers and they all fall in line to follow Balin out of Erebor. The families of the volunteers follow the army out of the gates. However, the royal family make their way up to the top of the ramparts to watch the army leave.

As Aliena moves to stand next to Dis, the dwarrowdam whispers to her.

"I am surprised that Bofur is still leaving while you are with child."

Aliena keeps her eyes looking out towards the rows of the army as they march towards the horizon before answering.

"I didn't tell him, Dis." Aliena places a hand over where her and Bofur's third child is growing inside.

* * *

 **So there we are folks. The army is off to Moria for a second time. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit short, but I didn't want to get too heavy into all the farewells. Hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be mostly dedicated to the armies and Moria. However, there will be a break in the battles for something special. Just wait and see. I have no idea when that chapter will be posted, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can.**

 **Reviews are welcome, including negative ones.**

 **Selene.**


	22. Taking Moria

**Sorry for the delay folks. I have a really bad cold on top of a stomach bug, which is not fun. Plus classes are going to be starting up again. That means that updates are going to be sporadic from now until the end of April. I refuse to put this story on hiatus; so I hope you all will be patient for new chapters.**

 **Ok. So this chapter is going to be something very different from what I have done in the past. The first change is that there are no ages of the children at the beginning. This is because this chapter is going to focus on the battle of Moria. Second change is that I am basing how Moria looks from scenes in the extended edition of LOTR Fellowship of the Ring movie. Also, I am using an inside map of Moria from possibly a game, since I cannot actually find one. On that note, I am guessing that the entrance to the mines of Moria from LOTR is kind of like a back way into it.**

 **Just to forewarn: this chapter is going to be skipping around between several of our lovely dwarves as they are fighting.**

 **A little History note for you all: mercy killings are a known thing that happen during wars. The young, elderly, infirm, injured, and about to be captured women were given mercy killings by those who cared for them or loved them. It was seen as a way to keep them from suffering at the hands of their enemies. It sometimes happen in the world we are living in, right now in other countries.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ **(I ask for forgiveness if my Sindarin is not in the correct context. None of my Tolkien buddies would help me with the translations.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

 **Hold on tight my faithful readers. This is going to be one hell of a crazy chapter.**

* * *

 **A mile away from the gates of Moria...**

It has taken Balin and his large army of volunteers five months to reach their destination. Upon arriving only a mile or two away from the main entrance gate, Balin noticed that there were no signs of orcs or goblins. However, with the battle of Azanulbizar fresh in his memory, Balin is reluctant to charge in. So he has all of the troops setting up camp for the time being.

Inside of his command tent, Balin is thinking of how he wants to proceed with his plans to take Moria. He is still dressed in his traveling clothes since he has not changed yet. There is an old map laying on the ground with rocks being used to keep it flat. There are no tables in the tent; nor are there any chairs. Battle armor is resting on the ground, in the far corner; away from where sleeping materials are.

"Balin?" Kili says as he enters the tent with Fili, Tauriel, Oin, Bifur, Grìva, Brâka, Dori, and Bofur following.

Kili is wearing a dark leather over vest with chain-mail underneath a deep blue tunic. His pants are black along with his boots, which have some shielding over the toes. His bow is slung over his right shoulder along with his quiver full of arrows. A sword rests on his left side at the waist. His wife, Tauriel, is wearing her elven brown armor over a deep blue outfit that looks similar to her green Mirkwood Guard outfit. Her bow and quiver mirror the same positions as where her husband's bow and quiver are located. Her elven daggers rest in an X across the front of her waist. Another set of daggers are tucked away in her boots. Both have their hair pulled away from their faces by several braids. The most noticeable of the braids show that the two of them belong to each other thanks to the beads.

Fili is wearing an outfit similar to what he wore at the Battle of the Five Armies. The only difference is the colors are more a dark brown color, and poking out his wrist bracer is one of Sigrid's silver and bronze hair ribbon. His dual swords sit across his back with their hilts sitting just above his shoulders. As usual, he has many other blades stashed away in his outfit. His hair is also pulled away from his face with the help of his braids which show that he is Thorin's heir to Erebor, a prince of the line of Durin, and married.

The rest of the commanders are dressed in their battle armor, except for Oin. He is still wearing his traveling clothes as well.

Balin looks up from his musings over the map. Yet he does not speak to them, but nods his head to them in greeting.

"The troops are weary about where our camp is located." Fili says as he moves to stand near Balin and the map.

"I don't blame them." Tauriel says as she and Kili move to stand next to Fili. "The air is quiet around here. It is like there is a curse upon the land."

"That is because, lassie, many dwarves lost their lives here the last time I was here." Balin says in serious tone. "Have the scouts reported back any activity?"

Bifur shakes his head when Balin looks towards him for an answer. Bifur's battle armor is tarnished, but if you look closely you can see the Moria sigil in the chest plate. His helmet has the same sigil on it as well.

"I figured as much." Balin says with a sigh. "I was expecting to have some kind of acknowledgement that the orcs may have noticed us."

"Perhaps they are deep in the mines, and have not seen us yet?" Oin says in a gruff voice. "Best they don't attack us just yet. I just got the medic tents ready, but haven't unloaded the medical supplies yet."

"Let us hope that we can keep the element of surprise for as long as we can." Kili says as he watches Balin move around the map. "What is it?"

"I am hoping that nothing has changed inside of Moria. If these maps hold true, then we might be able to send in a small group to scout." Balin says as his brain begins to formulate a plan. "We would need the fastest and lightest on their feet to enter."

"I will volunteer." Tauriel says much to the annoyance of Kili.

"No. I refuse to allow you to enter there by yourself." Kili says to Tauriel. The look on his face is one of anger and worry.

"She wouldn' be goin' alone." Bofur says in a huff. He shifts slightly in his metal and silver blended armor, which Aliena had fashioned for him two years earlier. "Bifur and me will go with the lass. Don't try arguin' with me. Bifur knows some of the tunnels and mineshafts. His _**adad**_ was the one who made most of your maps from listening to verbal stories passed down from each generation."

"Very well. Bofur, Bifur, Tauriel. You three will go ahead and venture inside. No attacking unless you are attacked first. This is a scouting mission not an assault." Balin says before Kili has another chance to voice his dislike for the idea.

"Very well." Bofur says with a serious tone before turning to face Tauriel. "Lass, how quick can ya be ready?"

"I am ready now, master dwarf." Tauriel replies before following Bofur and Bifur out of the tent.

As Kili attempts to follow his wife, Fili is quick to grab his brother by the shoulder to stop him.

"Kili." Fili says carefully as he moves to stand in front of his _**nadadith**_. "She will come back. You know that she is quick on her feet, and even quicker with her bow or daggers. Bofur and Bifur will make sure that she is alright."

"I should be going with her." Kili says in frustration. He wasn't planning on being separated so early from his _**yâsith**_ for this battle.

"Kili. The archer units need their leader." Balin says as he moves towards the two princes of Erebor. "If they do arouse the enemy we will be needing everyone to be ready."

"So what is your plan?" Fili asks Balin as he and Kili turn to look at Balin.

"If there aren't any orcs in the main entrance halls, we will use that as a forward base of operations. There are many paths and tunnels that lead all over. If the enemy is in there, they will most likely be holed up in the mines themselves. So most of our forces will have to be available to fight in there. But I do not want our forward base of even our encampment at risk. Fili, I will have you keep several of our troops here to protect the encampment. Kili, pick your best archers that can give support in the tunnels; yet they must also be able to fight with sword in case of close combat. Another group of archers should be placed with Fili here for support. The rest will be used in the forward camp with you, Kili." Balin explains as he points out to Kili where he wants the archers on the map before continuing on. "Dori, you will lead some of the front line troops into _**Dun**_ - _ **Melek**_. Bifur, Bofur, Brâka, Grìva, and I will be going with you till you reach the second hall. Then Bifur will be leading troops down the Grand Stairs. Brâka will be taking his troops down towards the forges. Grìva will be taking his troops into Durin's Way. I will be taking my troops into _**Zelem**_ - _ **Melek**_. That is where Bifur will meet up with me before continuing through the main areas. Bofur will be stationed with you Kili at the forward command base, which will be just outside of the First Hall. That way, if any of us have to retreat, that is where we will go."

"Let us spread word among our troops on where we will be heading." Brâka says gruffly; his curly red beard swaying as he speaks. He is quick to leave after showing a gesture of respect to Balin.

"Aye." Grìva says before spitting at the ground. "I will be letting the line breakers and shield-maidens know of our movements."

"I would like for you to leave a few shield-maidens with Prince Fili as well, Grìva." Balin says before the old, silver-haired commander can leave the tent.

"Aye. How many?"

"Half, if possible." Balin says with an edge to his voice. "I would also like the word spread that if a female is about to be captured, with no hope for recovery or survival, that she be shot dead by the archers. I will not have a single female be raped or tortured by orcs or goblins if we are unable to recover them alive."

"Agreed." Everyone in the tent says in a solemn tone except for Kili.

"Their families would be told that they died in battle instead of hearing of their daughters being captured or tortured." Balin says before dismissing all but Fili and Kili from the tent.

"Kili." Balin says as he approaches the younger prince. "That goes for Tauriel as well. I need to know that you will not put yourself or your archers in danger in a vain attempt to rescue her. She is a good warrior, and I do not doubt her abilities. Yet, if she is captured, with no hope of recovery, I need to know that you will do this duty for her."

Kili's jaw clenches with the mere thought of Tauriel being taken and not being able to save her.

"Kili. I agree with Balin. It would be a mercy kill to keep her from being tortured by orcs or goblins." Fili says as he takes hold of Kili's right hand. "Remember Ravenhill? You nearly died as Bolg played on your emotions. He knew about your concern for Tauriel, and the orcs or goblins inside will play on that too. Promise me you won't leave your younglings without a parent."

"Would you be able to do it if it was Sigrid?" Kili asks as he looks Fili straight in the eyes. He knows he shouldn't have said it, but Kili isn't sure if Fili really understands what Tauriel's death would mean to him if he can't attempt to save her.

"If there was no hope, yes I would." Fili replies allowing some emotion into his words. He knows that if Sigrid was to ever be taken, he would fight to retrieve her. Yet, he also understands Balin's logic in asking for the females to receive mercy killings if they are taken. Inara had told them, back in Laketown so many years ago, about how some people from her world would treat captured females. She drove home the point about mutilations being done to their special area and breasts by their captives. The hours of rape by multiple males, and even to those females who were too young to understand what was happening to them. That is why Fili won't argue with Balin's logic.

Kili nods his head as he closes his eyes in defeat. "Yes." Kili looks up at Fili with a hidden anger in his eyes before darting out of the tent.

"Kili!" Fili shouts and is about to go after his _**nadadith**_ , but Balin's hand to his shoulder keeps him still.

"Let him go, laddie. Tauriel already knows about the risk she is taking; as well as the mercy killings. She agreed with it, and has two archers ready to do it for her if Kili cannot make the shot himself." Balin says to Fili with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It is hard to think of losing their spouse in battle. That is why many of us who are warriors do not take warrior dams into a marriage. The thought of losing a spouse in battle is hard, but harder still is watching them suffer at the hands of the enemy."

"I understand, Balin. But Kili will never recover if he loses Tauriel; nor will she if he dies."

"Nor will you, if Kili dies in battle. And the same could be said for him about you." Balin says in an understanding voice. "We will begin the assault as soon as Tauriel, Bifur, and Bofur return from their mission."

 **Somewhere inside of Moria...**

Tauriel sneaks her way along the out-cropping of rocks along the hallway's right side. Bifur and Bofur are on the left side of the hallway, creeping slowly as they move. All three are silent as they walk, which unnerves Tauriel. With the darkness inside of this place, her elven senses are having a hard time adjusting.

They keep moving until they see a torchlight at the end of the tunnel. This low glowing light, causes Tauriel to blink numerous times to get her eyes to adjust to the light. The sounds that reach her elven ears causes a shiver to run down her spine. Moving quickly, Tauriel darts across the hallway to where Bofur and Bifur are stopped.

"We are not alone." She whispers to her two companions.

"What do ya think is down there?" Bofur asks quietly as he can. His grip tightens on his hammer as adrenaline sweeps through him.

"Goblins." Tauriel whispers as she turns to look back towards the light, which is now becoming brighter. "We must leave, quickly. They are on the move."

"Agreed." Bofur replies in a whispered voice before signing to Bifur about heading back.

The three of them move as swiftly as they can in the dark hallway, while trying to stay ahead of now approaching light. The closer the light gets to them as they hurry down the hallway, the more they can hear the noisy cries of goblins.

 **Just outside of the gates of Moria...**

Dusk is beginning to settle across the battlefield as Balin, his commanders, and the army are waiting at the ready for Tauriel, Bofur, and Bifur's return.

Kili and his archers are waiting behind the first and second waves of infantry that are in front of them. Brâka's troops make up the first and second waves; along with a few of Grìva's shield-maidens. The shield-maidens carry large, body sized shields; as well as their weapons of choice. Behind Kili and his archer units are the third and fourth wave of troops, which consist of Bofur, Bifur, and Dori's troops. Near the back of the massive army is Balin's troops as well as those from the Iron Hills and their twirly-whirly war machines.

"Balin." Ori says from his position next to the old, white haired dwarf. Both dwarves are sitting on battle rams at the top of one of the hills. "Why haven't they returned yet?"

"Give them time laddie." Balin says while trying to hide his worry. His gray battle ram lets out a nervous bleat, and Balin pats the side of the rams' neck to calm the creature.

It has been several hours since Tauriel, Bofur, and Bifur had entered the gates. By mid-evening Balin had decided to have the troops muster and prepare for combat before the gates of Moria. Deep inside, Balin is hoping that he hasn't sent the three of them to their deaths.

"Movement!" Fili says from Balin's left. The battle ram he is seated upon startles, but Fili keeps the reigns taunt to keep the animal under control. He points to where the gates begin opening. "They made it out alive."

Balin watches as Bifur and Bofur come charging, in a full-blown run, out of the gates with Tauriel following closely behind them. However, she has her bow drawn and whips around to shoot towards the now fully open gates. Balin's eyes widen as he sees hordes of goblins following after the three.

"Give Brâka the signal to charge." Balin shouts towards a shield-maiden, who is quick to blow her horn from beside Fili's ram.

Hearing the signal, Brâka shouts to his troops to charge towards the goblins. As the troops charge, they make small spaces for Tauriel, Bifur, and Bofur to pass by without being harmed. Brâka's forces plow into the goblin ranks as Balin calls for the twirly-whirly contraptions to be released into the goblin ranks.

"Break them!" Brâka shouts out to his troops as he slams his war-hammer into a larger goblin. "Send them back to the fiery hell that they came from!"

Balin watches as the first two waves push the goblins back towards the gates. He looks over to where Ori is, and notices that the dwarf is writing in his book.

"You best keep your eyes on the battlefield, laddie." Balin says to Ori. He can't fault the lad for wanting to keep record of the battle, but something about the book itself has Balin a little nervous. Something that could become dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

"They're struggling." Fili says as he sees more goblins coming out of the gates. "Brâka needs help, Balin."

Balin looks back out and watches a two very large trolls come out of the gates. Seeing the new threat to the troops, Balin lets out a growl.

"Send in Grìva, Bifur, Bofur, and Dori's troops." Balin shouts at the shield-maiden.

Her horn lets out several different pitches as she blows into it, signaling for the next two waves to head into battle.

Kili is becoming nervous as he watches Tauriel release several arrows at one of the two trolls that had come out of the gates. Several archers from his units have been sent to help bring the trolls down, but none have hit their marks. Kili notices one of Grìva's shield-maidens being dragged, by her hair, towards the gates by two goblins. A third goblin has hold of her injured leg, and is pulling on it roughly. Kili feels his heart drops as there is no dwarf near her to try and help her. Remembering the order that was agreed upon earlier, Kili brings his bow up with an arrow notched.

"My prince?" one of Kili's archers says in shock as he realizes what Kili is doing. "Prince. She is one of ours!"

"Do you not remember what was said earlier, Tâka? There is no chance of recovering her if they get her past that gate; nor is there any of our allies near her to help." Kili says before releasing the aimed arrow at the dam, who was screaming in agony as the goblin holding her injured leg started eating it. Kili's arrow hits true, ending her suffering; but deep in his soul, Kili is disgusted with himself for it.

"Prince?" the red-haired dwarf, Tâka, says in shock after seeing Kili shoot the dam. This is Tâka's first time in any kind of battle in all of his 85 years of life.

Kili lowers his bow and turns towards his archers. "You all heard the order that was given. Any dam captured, with no hope of survival or recovery, you are to mercy kill. Is that understood?!"

Tâka and the others nod their heads at Kili's question. However, that doesn't stop them from feeling the loss of a dam any less.

"Now. Start shooting at the enemy to give our troops cover fire." Kili shouts at them in frustration before looking back out onto the battlefield. His eyes are trying to find Tauriel among the mass of fighting.

Tauriel is fighting a goblin, who has somehow managed to knock her down onto the ground. She grabs one of her arrows, and drives it by hand into the goblins' rib-cage. The goblin screeches out in surprise, and tightens its grip on Tauriel's neck with one hand. The goblin's other hand is holding trying to hold down the elf maids' arms, which isn't going the way it planned. Tauriel drives a knee into the groin of the goblin, causing it to roll over, head-over-heels, above Tauriel's head. As she twists to get back up onto her feet, a hammer flies past her face in a downward swing, and crushes the goblin's head.

"Sorry about tha' lass." Bofur says in a cheery voice. "I would 'ave got here sooner if it wasn't for the damn troll." He points over his shoulder to the dead troll laying several yards away.

"Thank you, Bofur." Tauriel says before quickly drawing her bow and arrow to shoot a goblin that was charging towards them on their left.

"Ah yes. Enough chit-chat. Time to go back to work." Bofur says to Tauriel, giving her a cheeky grin and wink. He lifts his hammer up and charges past Tauriel, heading towards the goblin ranks.

"Dwarves." Tauriel says as she follows after Bofur.

The dwarven lines push the goblins back into Moria as dawn breaks upon the sky and land. As the troops keep pushing the goblins back, Oin and Fili send a few troops out into the empty carnage left behind to search for their injured. Balin and his troops have followed the others into Moria and is beginning the inside assault. Even Kili has gone inside, which has Fili feeling uneasy.

"I never thought I would be seeing this again." Oin grumbles as he and Fili watch the carts in the early morning light. "It was bad enough the first time. I just hope Balin's luck keeps going."

Fili nods as he watches a cart, being led by a battle ram, stop near a body. He watches as Ardìth has two soldiers lift the body from the ground. Fili takes a shaky breath as he notices that the body is that of a female line-breaker.

"Another dead lass." Oin grumbles out sadly. "That is the sixth one so far."

"Six is still too many, Oin." Fili says as he continues to watch the two soldiers carefully place the dams' body into the back of the cart.

"It is. But they knew the risks, just as their counterparts do. To be a warrior is no easy feat. Especially for our dams." Oin says before placing a hand on Fili's back. "I best see to what few living patients I have."

Fili keeps his eyes focused on the cart before looking up to the gates of Moria. "With the blood that has been shed so far, we had better succeed."

 **Deep inside of Moria...**

The battle continues to rage on as the dwarves fight the goblins back into the many tunnels and halls of Moria. Tauriel, who has stayed near Bofur, has been using her daggers to help destroy as many goblins as she can. With her help, Bofur's troops haven't suffered many casualties while clearing out the First Hall, and have begun to set up the forward command base at the crossroads for the bridge of Khazad-dum and Durin's Way.

"We hold the line here, lass." Bofur says in a tired voice. His face is dripping with sweat and dirt combination, which makes him look like he is covered in paste.

"Kili should have been back by now." Tauriel says as she begin pacing near the bridge. Her elven senses are on overload from the battle, yet there is still something else that is causing her to feel on edge.

"Give the lad some time, lass. He and his archers are helpin' to clear out the second hall with Dori and Balin. He'll be back." Bofur says as he takes off his hat and pulls out a piece of cloth to wipe his face.

"He had better come back in one piece and unharmed." Tauriel says with a growl in her voice before looking back across the vast open space to the other side.

"You're startin' to sound like a dwarf now, lassie." Bofur says with a chuckle in his voice.

Deep in the second hall Kili is and a few of this archers are making their way back towards the bridge. However, a runner from Grìva's troops comes towards them. Her armor is dented and bloody, and her once golden hair is dark from the blood of the enemy.

"Prince." The runner gasps while trying to catch her breath. "My Prince. Commander Grìva needs you. Goblins are pushing his troops back. He needs support before the command base before the First Hall is overrun."

Kili tries to stay calm as adrenaline flies through his veins at the thought of Tauriel and Bofur having to deal with the goblins.

"Damn." Kili says before turning to look at his now sixty-four archers. "Half of you, follow the runner to go help Grìva's troops. The rest of you with me. We need to get back to the First Hall now!" Kili starts to run back to the way that will lead him back to the bridge and back to Tauriel. He sends a silent prayer to Mahal to keep Tauriel safe till he arrives.

As Kili reaches the bridge, his heart sinks as he sees Bofur's troops fighting goblins across the way. Quickly, Kili notches an arrow and aims it across the vast gap and lets it fly at his target. The other archers do the same, which causes the goblins to retreat back down Durin's Way and Grìva's troops. Kili keeps firing arrow after arrow as he cross the bridge. When he reaches the other side, all the goblins have either fled or are lying on the ground dead. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices the red hair of Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouts as he runs over to where she is crouched down over a body.

"Hold on." Tauriel says as she quickly cuts off the long, blue piece of fabric from her clothes. "You need to hold on." She says as she presses the cloth to a large, gaping wound on the body lying in front of her.

"Tauriel?" Kili says as he runs to her side. His pace pales as he sees the wound on the body. "What happened?" he growls out as he tries to help her stop the bleeding.

"The goblins tried to overrun us via the path that leads north where Grìva's troops were at. Everything happened so fast, and one of them got past me." Tauriel says as he presses hard onto the wound, which causes the dwarf to let out a strangled, pain-filled cry.

"Just hold on." Kili says in a slightly panicked voice. "Hold on, Bofur!"

 **In Erebor...**

A scream of pain echoes inside of the royal halls. It is so loud that it causes Dwalin and all of the royal children in the main living room to cringe.

"Will _**Amad**_ be alright?" Raina asks as she cuddles into her uncle's side. Her brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

Durin looks at his young niece and wraps an arm around her to pull her closer as they sit on the floor. He too is a bit nervous about it all. Never before has he heard screaming like this. He looks over to where Frerin is leaning against the wall, next to the fire place. Even his older brother is looking worried.

"She'll be alright." Kelda says as she comes to sit down next to Raina and Durin. "She is stronger than she looks."

"Don't lie to her!" Tanis growls at Kelda as he get up from short table which has a game he and Balder were playing. " _ **Amad**_ is hurting and being hurt cause's pain."

"Laddie," Dwalin growls out at the young boy. "Don't be scarin' your _**namad**_."

"But it is true. _**Adad**_ tells me tha' every time I get hurt." Tanis shouts at Dwalin with a stern look on his face.

Another scream echoes down, and everyone cringes as the scream lasts longer than the others that they have heard.

Inside of one of the rooms down a wing, there is a bustle of movement.

"Fuck!" Aliena screams out before panting through the pain that is running through her body.

"Easy, _**Hôfukel**_." Dis says as she gently wipes some of the sweat off of her adopted nieces' forehead. "Don't fight the contractions. You need to work with them.

Aliena lets out a growl and gives Dis a very angry look.

"She is right." Inara says while trying to hide her worry.

Inara has stayed by her daughter's side during the whole pregnancy and is now making sure that the birth of a third grandchild happens smoothly. She looks over at Sigrid who is also looking a bit worried. Both women know how difficult birthing dwarf babes is for the human body.

Aliena screams out again in pain as she pushes her back into the mattress of her old bed. Tears are beginning to leak out of her eyes from the pain. She has done this twice before, yet this time is more painful than any of the others. When she gave birth to Tanis it only took her eight hours before he came into the world. He was a quick birth, which she was told by her mother was about average. When she gave birth to Raina, her and Bofur had to seek shelter from a rain storm in a cavern along the Ánduin River on their way back from Edoras in Rohan. Now it appears that their newest child is causing her a lot of trouble already.

"Breathe." Dis reminds Aliena as she brings a newly damp cloth to Aliena's forehead. "That's it. You are doing great, _**Hôfukel**_."

Sigrid makes her way over to Inara with some clean linens draped over her arm. "Should she be in this much pain?"

"Each pregnancy is different. Yet, the way she keeps pressing her back into the mattress has me wondering if she is experience back labor." Inara whispers to Sigrid. "I had it when I was in labor with her."

Looking over to where Sigrid and Inara are whispering, Dis is starting to wonder if there is something wrong. Glancing down at the woman panting on the bed, Dis's eyes become large as a pool of blood begins to seep out from under Aliena's body.

"Inara!" Dis shouts just as Aliena screams out louder than she has before now.

Inara and Sigrid look towards the bed, and Inara springs into action. Moving fast, Inara quickly begins to place more towels down onto the bed while removing the blood soaked ones. She is trying hard not to panic at the sight of so much blood. Checking Aliena, Inara finds the source of the blood.

"Damn it!" Inara growls out. "Thorin! Get your ass in here!"

Sigrid and Dis look at Inara with surprised looks, as does Aliena.

"Why are..." Dis asks before the door to Aliena's old bedroom slams open.

"What is it?" Thorin asks as he hurries into the room. His dark hair, looking more like a dark silver color, flows away from his face as he hurries towards Aliena's bedside.

"I need you and Sigrid to hold Aliena up, and I need you to do it now." Inara says with urgency. "Dis, I need you to help me down at this end."

Dis and Sigrid both know better than to argue with Inara while helping with a birth.

"What is it?" Aliena cries out as Thorin and Sigrid help Aliena up off of the bed and into a standing position.

"Your child is being difficult. Damn stubbornness of dwarves." Inara growls out as she moves a stool in front of Aliena. She quickly sits down and, using a knife, cuts Aliena's sweat soaked, blue colored shift so that it doesn't cover what Inara needs to be able to reach.

"Mother?" Aliena asks before crying out in pain. Her back bows backwards, which causes Thorin and Sigrid to change their positions at her side.

"Inara?" Dis says as she moves to Inara's side with a pile of clean linens and towels in her hands.

"Dis, I need you to reach inside and try to help guide the babe's head." Inara says in a hurry.

"You want me to do what?" Dis says in shock.

"You have the smallest hands; yet with as thick as they are it will help open up the birth canal a bit more so that the head can move."

With a pale face, Dis does as Inara instructs her. All the while Aliena is screaming in agony from the contractions and now from the intrusion. Inara moves around to Aliena's back and making a fist, presses it into Aliena's lower back to apply pressure just above the tailbone.

Aliena lets out another scream before hearing both Dis and Inara to bear down. Not one to argue with her mother or Dis, Aliena bears down with all her might.

"Keep going." Sigrid says to Aliena as she brushes a few stray hairs out of Aliena's face.

"You're doing well, _**Hôfukel**_." Thorin whispers in his adopted daughters' ear while trying hard to keep her upright. He looks down at Inara to see her looking up at Thorin with fear in her eyes. He knows now why she had Dis take over things with the babe. He too is afraid that this babe might cost Aliena her life.

Finally, Aliena bares down once more and Dis is moving quickly to help guide the body of the babe out. Yet there is no cry coming from the babe.

"Inara!" Dis shouts as she holds the slightly blue faced babe in her hands.

Inara quickly moves around Aliena and Thorin to reach Dis. Seeing the babes' still form, Inara moves to tie off the cord before cutting it with a knife. Dis takes the babe towards the waiting bowl of warm water to clean it off, while Inara quickly tries to get the afterbirth to come forth. Looking up at her daughter's face, Inara notices that Aliena has gone a bit pale and looks close to passing out.

"Get Aliena up onto the bed." Inara says in a hurry as she wraps the afterbirth in a large towel.

As Thorin and Sigrid carry Aliena towards the bed, Inara does a quick glance at the afterbirth, and takes a quick, inward breath. Besides the cord and sac, there is a half developed body of a babe that looks to have stopped growing at the half-way mark. Inara tries to fight back the tears that are building in her eyes. This little boy was a twin with the other which has been born, but hasn't cried out yet.

Over at the bowl, Dis is trying her hardest to get the babe to take a breath, but nothing is working. She is wondering if the child is a stillborn babe since it has yet to move. Hearing movement, Dis looks over her shoulder to see Thorin standing behind her, but his eyes are fixed to the babe in her hands.

Thorin had come over here to see the newest member of his family while letting Sigrid take care of Aliena.

"It isn't moving nor breathing, _**nadad**_." Dis whispers softly so that she isn't over heard by the others. "I fear the babe has gone."

Thorin reaches out to take the small babe from Dis. He is quick to notice that the babe has the dark hair of its father. Feeling at a loss as to having to tell Aliena and Bofur, Thorin leans in to kiss the newborn babes forehead. It is at this moment that the babe lets out a cough and begins to cry out in earnest. Both Dis and Thorin are startled by the noise after having thought the babe dead.

" _ **Mahal**_ be praised." Dis says to Thorin as tears begin to make their way down her face.

Thorin uses the towel that Dis had wrapped the babe in to clean the remaining fluids from the babe. As he cleans the babe, Thorin allows a smile to appear on his face as he discovers the sex of the babe. Dis hands Thorin a clean blanket so that she may take the dirty towel away. With steady hands, Thorin wraps the babe in the clean, cream colored blanket and walks over to Aliena's bedside.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Thorin lays the babe against Aliena's chest as Sigrid moves Aliena's hands to hold the crying bundle.

"Congratulations, _**Hôfukel**_." Thorin says softly before leaning to press a kiss against Aliena's pale and clammy forehead. "You have a beautiful and strong son."

"Bofur." Aliena says in her barely conscious state before her eyes roll back and her hands go limp.

"Inara!" Sigrid shouts before handing the crying babe back to Thorin.

"Shit!" Inara yells as she rushes over to Aliena's side. She does a quick check for a pulse against Aliena's neck. "Thorin, I need you to take the babe out of here. Now!"

"What is going on?" Thorin yells back at Inara.

"She has lost a lot of blood, which is causing her to system to want to shut down. Dis, I need you to wrap Aliena's arms and legs in any of the spare linens that were being warmed near the fireplace. Sigrid, I need you to soak some small cloths into some fresh ale that has been seeped with medicinal herbs. We need to pack these into her to stem off the blood." Inara is moving quickly about the bed to try and raise Aliena's lower half with pillows.

"Inara." Thorin growls out and grabs Inara's arm while cradling the babe against his chest with the other hand. "Tell me. How bad is it?"

Inara is fighting to keep herself from breaking down. "There was two." She chokes out before clearing throat. "There should have been two. That babe's brother stopped growing at the halfway point. That little one there, in your arms, barely made it."

Thorin allows this new information to sink in as he looks right into Inara's water filled eyes. He knows what is running through her mind. Not only is Aliena's life in danger, but seeing the dead, half-grown babe has her thinking of their lost son. Thorin pulls Inara to him, being mindful of the living twin against his chest, and holds her close to him. He presses a kiss to her shoulder before whispering into her ear.

"I know. Save _**Hôfukel**_ and don't worry about this lad. I will see that he is taken care of."

Inara presses her face into Thorin's hair before giving a kiss to his temple. She backs away slowly from Thorin's embrace, and leans down to place a kiss to the babe's forehead. This kiss quiets the babes' crying to just whimpers.

Thorin leaves the room as the three females rush about in their attempts to save Aliena's life. As he closes the door that leads out to the hallway, he takes a deep, shuddering breath. Tears fill run down his face as he tries to come to terms that Aliena might not survive to see another day. The bundle in his arms wiggles, that causes Thorin to look down at the face of his _**Sigindashat**_ **.** Thorin lets out a gasp as he sees one bright blue eye and one bright hazel eye staring up at him in wonder.

"Welcome to Erebor, young one."

 **Main Dwarf Encampment Outside of Moria...**

With the campaign still going inside of Moria, Fili is walking towards the healing tents that Oin and Ardith have set up. There are plenty of injured soldiers, and with the long siege all soldiers are on a rotation to help keep fatigue to a minimum. As he walks past several of the troops, who are either resting or eating, he is trying to keep his composure. In Fili's hand is a letter from Erebor that arrived only an hour ago. Roac is perched on Fili's right shoulder is having a hard time staying put while the Heir of Erebor speed walks.

Fili approaches the healing tent and makes his way over to Ardith, who is just finishing wrapping a dam's arm.

"Where can I find Oin?"

Ardith looks up at Fili and then points towards the back, right corner that leads to one of the surgery tents.

Fili gives the healer a nod before snaking his way around the injured filled cots. He has never witnessed so much bloodshed, even if you count the Battle of the Five Armies, in his whole life. Then again, there has never been a campaign like this in his lifetime. He reaches the flap that leads towards the surgery tents.

" _ **Nadad**_."

A flash of dark hair comes out of nowhere at Fili. Fili is shocked and about to pull a blade out of his bracer till he feels Kili's arms wrap around him.

"Kili? What are you doing here?" Fili asks with concern in his voice.

"It isn't me that is injured." Kili says with water filled eyes.

"What happened? Is it Tauriel?" Fili is now even more worried than before.

"It's Bofur." Tauriel says as she steps out to see who had come.

"We sent word to Bifur, but he hasn't come." Kili says as he tries to brush away a few stray tears.

"What happened?" Fili asks. He knows that the goblins had tried to rush the command post that Tauriel and Bofur were guarding, and that is all he knows.

"They came at us from Durin's Way, Fili. Bofur charged at them, and I lost sight of him for only a few minutes. Then as we pushed the goblins back into Grìva's forces, I saw him. He was laying there, bleeding. Somehow, a goblin was able to wrench his armor from him as another landed the blows." By this time Tauriel is fighting back her tears. "I promised Aliena that I would keep an eye on him."

Fili closes his eyes and his face falls into a pain filled expression.

"Fili?" Kili asks as he places a hand on the now vacant shoulder, which Roac was sitting on. The raven had flown off when he entered the healing tents.

Fili takes a shuddered breath before pulling out a letter. "It's from Thorin."

"What does it say?" Kili asks as he takes the letter from his brother. Kili is quick to begin to read it, but Fili speaks before Kili has a chance to get past the first line.

"Aliena gave birth to a son. But it was a bad birth to the point where they aren't sure if she will live. That was yesterday." Fili barely gets out before having to take a quick breath to try and stop his tears from falling.

Kili's face falls and he pulls Fili into a tight hug as both brothers allow themselves to breakdown.

Tauriel watches as the brothers hold one another in their grief. She swallows down a lump that had formed in her throat when she heard what Fili has said about Aliena. When Tauriel had first met the girl, back in Mirkwood, she had been intrigued by how stubborn the little girl was. Watching her grow up into a woman, Tauriel was proud to call Aliena her friend.

Stepping out of the tent, Tauriel walks a short distance away from the camp. Reaching a distance that would guarantee her privacy, Tauriel looks up at the sky and closes her eyes to feel the tears run down her cheeks.

" _Eru_ _Ilúvatar_. _Aulë_. _Beria_ _gwanur_ , _Hiril_ Aliena. _Anna_ _edraith_ " Tauriel whispers into the wind with the hope that her prayer is heard.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I know I am so mean.**

 **Reviews are welcome, enjoyed, and often loved. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**


	23. Welcome Home

**I apologize for the long wait. I was suffering from one heck of a nasty stomach virus last week. Then my professors gave out a ton of homework. Between the rounds of being sick, doing homework or sleeping, I was trying to work on these last few chapters, which were lost thanks to my thumb drive being wiped. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter since we will be seeing some of our favorite dwarves return home.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 27 years till LOTR events, and 6 more chapters to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Aliena- 35 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 30 years old, looks 19.**

 **Kelda- 26 years old, looks 19.**

 **Balder-25 years old, looks 18.**

 **Toril- 24 years old, looks 18.**

 **Freya- 23 years old, looks 17.**

 **Rìka & Kilian- 22 years old, looks 17.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 18 years old, looks 15.**

 **Vân & Solen- 14 years old, looks 12.**

 **Maiti & Yuri- 10 years old, looks 8.**

 **Elleon- 9 ½ years old, looks 7.**

 **Tanis- 8 ½ years old, looks 6.**

 **Raina- 6 years old, looks 4.**

 **Bofur II (Bo)- 1 ½ years old, looks 11 months.**

* * *

It has been over two years since the volunteer armies of both the Iron Hills and Erebor left for Moria. The seasons have changed, and it is not late spring in Middle Earth. The landscape is covered with lush, green grasses. The trees are showing their bright green colors of life. Even the animals are showing signs of new life. Yet, in this scenery there is something out of place.

A large group of returning soldiers, under the banners of the Iron Hills and Erebor, are moving north following the eastern edge of Mirkwood. A good number of the volunteers that had left from Erebor had decided to stay in Moria to help establish the kingdom again. However, some had taken the chance to go home to the families that awaited them.

Leading the group of dwarves, are the two princes of Erebor. Both have earned the respect and loyalty of everyone that had gone to Moria, and fought beside both princes.

"Do you think uncle will give us a celebration feast?" Kili asks from atop of his tan colored pony. His bow is slung over one of his shoulders, while at his waist a sword in its sheath rests. He is wearing a set of traveling clothes, but underneath there is a tunic made of mithril.

"I am sure he will, Kili." Fili replies from a dark brown pony. Like his younger brother, Fili is also dressed in traveling clothes. However, he doesn't have on a mithril tunic underneath. His right arm is tied against his chest in a bandaged wrap from a dislocated shoulder. The dual swords that Fili uses is tied to the side of his saddle.

"Aye. I expect we will be given a warm, royal welcome by our king." Gimli growls out as he walks between his cousins' ponies. Unlike Fili and Kili, Gimli wishes to keep his feet on the ground. Gimli is wearing some of his lighter armor while traveling. He doesn't want to be caught in a fight without it.

Both Fili and Kili chuckle at Gimli's statement before giving each other a grin. The brothers know that their cousin is looking forward to returning home a "hero", and possibly have many dwarrowdams trying to get his attention.

"It's not much farther." A voice says before going into a coughing fit.

On top of a black horse sits a coughing Bofur, with Tauriel seated directly behind him. It had been agreed before they all had left Moria that Tauriel was to oversee Bofur's health on the road back to Erebor.

"Easy. Slow and shallow breaths, master dwarf." Tauriel says as she tries to sooth Bofur's coughing by rubbing up and down his back. "You don't have the full use of one of your lungs anymore."

Bofur tries his hardest to calm his coughing and catch his breath. His injuries that he sustained at Moria was very extensive. One of the goblin knifes had punctured into a lung on the first stab. The large cut that went across his midsection had gone deep enough to slice through both muscles and his liver as well. Oin and Tauriel had spent many a days trying to keep Bofur alive. However, there were weeks where no one was sure if he was going to make it thanks to the numerous infections that wreaked havoc on his body. It became so dire that Tauriel had sent for a healer from Lothlorien to help.

"Aye." Bofur says with a hoarse voice. "I jus' want to get home to see my newest bairn."

"And you will, if you would just take it easy." Tauriel replies as she gives Kili a pleading look for support.

Both Kili and Fili chuckle before Kili slows his pony so that he may ride beside Tauriel and Bofur.

"You know, Bofur, my lady is wise when it comes to the healing arts." Kili says with a smirk on his face.

"Tha' she is." Bofur says before he begins to wheeze for breath. Yet he continues to try and speak to the dark haired prince. "I just hope that those Riders of Rohan find her wise at healing as well."

"They did not have an issue with me treating their injured." Tauriel says in a serious tone. "The three riders would have succumbed to their injuries if I did nothing. It was a coincidence that they happened to be resting along the Anduin when we were trying to find a place to cross."

"True, Amrâlimê. But I still find it odd that they were so far from Edoras. Even if they were hunting for the orcs that destroyed one of Rohan's outlying villages." Kili says to Tauriel as he reaches over to place a hand on her thigh. "Let us be thankful that we have yet to see any orcs."

Tauriel gives Kili a shy smile and a nod of her head in silent agreement.

 **Erebor...**

Outside of the mountain, in the lush grassy plains that sit between Dale and the mountain, Inara is sitting on the ground. The burgundy skirts of her simple dress are pooled around her in an almost perfect circle. Her brown hair is lose, except for her marriage braids, and blowing in the warm breeze. She has taken the day off from her duties to try and relax with her family.

A few feet in front of her Vân, her youngest son, is attempting to wield a wooden practice sword. Out of all of Inara and Thorin's children, Vân looks more from the race of men than dwarf. His dark, messy curled hair flies free in the wind, which causes him to have to push the stray hair out of his eyes. He is wearing black pants and his cream colored shirt is lying in a wad on the ground near his _**amad**_.

Just to the left of Vân is Inara and Thorin's oldest daughter, Rìka. The young lass with black hair and grey eyes is practicing her fighting skills with a pair of Sai that Inara had Thorin make for their daughter for her birthday. Rìka is wearing a pair of Durins' old pants along with an old shirt of Inara's.

"Amad?" a little voice says from behind the queen.

Inara twists her body gently to see her adopted daughter, Maiti, standing there with a wooden staff in her hands. She can see that Maiti is upset by the redness on the lass's cheek and red eyes. One could almost find it comical that the redness matches the red of Maiti's hair.

"What is it, Maiti?" Inara asks as she pats the ground next to her for Maiti to come closer and sit down.

"It is too hard." Maiti says in a frustrated voice as she comes to stand next to her adopted _**amad**_. She had been told that Thorin and Inara were not her birth parents a few years ago. Yet, that hasn't changed how Maiti views them.

"Well. Show me what you know already. Then I will be able to help you figure out what it is that you are having an issue with." Inara says in a calm voice.

Maiti moves to stand in front of Inara, and begins to go through the drills that Skuld had been teaching the lass. Maiti had taken a liking to Skuld when she found out that Skuld used to be a line breaker before she met Gloin. Since then Maiti has been wanting to be just like Skuld.

"Everything looks good so far." Inara says to Maiti as she sees how quickly and fluidly the lass is moving her staff.

She keeps a close eye as the girl begins to go into more of the harder sets and begins to see frustration build on Maiti's face. Getting up from the ground, Inara brushes at her skirts before calling out to the little lass.

"Stop."

Maiti stops mid-swing and looks over at her _**amad**_. "I did something wrong?"

"Not really." Inara says as she moves to stand behind Maiti, and kneels onto the ground behind her. Inara places her hands over top of Maiti's before she begins to talk. "You need to feel the weapon in your hand. Become one with it." Inara begins to swing the staff while guiding Maiti through some of the harder drills. "Your weapon is an extension of yourself. Your weapon is your life. Without it, you are dead."

Maiti begins to feel a little more confident in the movements and begins to move the weapon without following Inara's guidance. Her hazel eyes light up as she begins to feel the easiness of movements that a few minutes ago seemed daunting.

Seeing Maiti becoming more calm and confident, Inara lets go of the staff. She stands up and moves away from the lass, who is starting to try to blend a few moves together. Inara glances over to where Vân and Rìka are practicing. Both of them had stopped to watch their _**amad**_ help their younger sibling. She gives them a smile before the two go back to their drills as well.

A small commotion causes Inara to look back towards the gates of Erebor, which are a quarter mile away from where she and the three children are in the plains. One dark silver haired, older dwarf is following behind a younger, dark haired dwarf. With another young, dark haired dwarf following the older, silver haired one. Inara recognizes the three as Frerin, Thorin, and Durin.

As the first one gets closer to where Inara is, she can tell that her oldest is upset by something. Frerin's face is dark red, eyes are dark with anger, and his jaw is set in such a way that he really does look a lot like his _**adad**_. The brown and red outfit that Frerin is wearing is pressing against his body thanks to how fast he is walking away. He keeps walking towards Inara, but upon reaching her he keeps going so that he passes her.

"Don't you walk away from me boy!" Thorin shouts as he too walks towards Inara in a line of pursuit of his oldest son.

As Thorin is about to pass her, Inara places a hand onto Thorin's dark blue, regal outfit. She grabs the fabric in a death grip so that her husband has to stop. Inara knows that Thorin and the twins were supposed to be in a council meeting this afternoon, but it was too early in the day for it to be over with.

"What is going on?" Inara asks as she places herself between Thorin and their retreating son, Frerin. Getting no reply from Thorin, or even a look from him, Inara looks past Thorin's shoulder to where Frerin's twin, Durin, is now standing. "What happened?"

Durin looks a bit shaken up, and his hands are shaking next to his dark brown pants. Both Durin and Frerin are wearing the same outfit, yet everyone can tell the difference thanks to Frerin having the braid to signify that he is Fili's heir.

"The council said something that Frerin didn't like." Durin says in soft tone so only Thorin and Inara can hear. He doesn't want his younger siblings to be drawn into the situation.

"And what was it that the council said?" Inara asks impatiently while keeping a firm grip on Thorin's shirt. He has already tried to escape her grasp when Durin answered, but Inara can be just as stubborn as her dwarf husband.

"I won't repeat it." Durin says as he puffs out his chest.

Seeing Durin's body language, Inara knows that the younger twin will not dishonor his older twin by any means. So she lets out a sigh before looking Thorin directly in the eyes.

"You will tell me why our son is in a mood, or so help me you and that council of yours will feel my wrath." Inara says in a deadpan, serious voice. She keeps eye contact with Thorin and can see that he is weighing his options about her threat.

Thorin lets out a low growl before pulling himself out of Inara's grasp and begins to pace between her and Durin. He knows that his anger is at an all-time high, and that he needs to be calm before he says anything damaging to anyone.

While Thorin is pacing, another dwarf arrives near the family. Dwalin has always been by Thorin's side, to see his king through everything. Yet this warrior was also livid by what has happened in council.

"Dwalin." Inara says in greeting the warrior. "Perhaps you can tell me what all has happened."

"Aye." Dwalin growls out. "The council is recommendin' that Frerin step away as Fili's heir and that Durin take the lads place. They seem to think Frerin is too lazy and carefree in how he handles things."

One of Inara's eyebrows rises a bit as her face gets a dangerous look on it. Her brown eyes turn to a darker shade of brown as anger flashes through them.

"Of really." Inara says in a sarcastic voice. "And does the council think that they can do better themselves?"

"Inara." Thorin growls out in warning to where Inara's line of thought is heading.

"Do not Inara me, Thorin." Inara growls out at her husband. "That council of yours is causing more trouble than good. They keep pulling stunts like this, which causes disharmony in our family. I am telling you this once, and only once. If they keep doing this, then they will be the cause of the destruction of your kingdom and family."

Inara turns away from Thorin and begins to walk in the direction that Frerin was heading in.

"Well, looks like someone will be sleepin' on the couch." Dwalin says with a slight chuckle. "I have to agree with Inara, Thorin. Tha' council needs to stop causing problems, and start comin' up with solutions."

Thorin gives Dwalin a hard look, before noticing Durin staring at him.

"And you agree?" Thorin asks Durin.

"I do. Ever since they arrived they have done nothing to solve any issues or problems. It is always you and _**amad**_ who come up with solutions. And even when you do, the council takes issue with them." Durin says confidently.

"And what solution would you have me use to correct the problem?" Thorin asks Durin.

"If you have to ask me that, then you truly are ignorant of the problem." Durin says with a hint of anger in his voice before storming away from Dwalin and Thorin to see to his younger siblings.

"It would seem that your lad is as hot-headed as you are." Dwalin chuckles to Thorin as he places a hand to his battle brothers' shoulder. "Let the lads be. _**Mahal**_ knows you all need some space from each other."

"So you agree with them?" Thorin asks as he looks at Dwalin.

"About the council? Yes. About you being ignorant of the issue? No. Dis has often said that the council was full of old, crotchety dwarves who want nothing better than to advance their station in this world." Dwalin says before looking out to where Durin and the three younger children are. "The young ones are our future. If we cannot show them guidance, then what are we left with?"

Thorin chuckles at Dwalin's remarks. "My _**namad**_ has truly changed your point of view on things."

"Changed me? No." Dwalin replies with a smirk on his face. "Just showed me that there is more out there than just fightin'."

Thorin lets out a sigh before walking towards his children.

" _ **Adad**_!" Vân says as he runs over to give Thorin a hug. "Will you teach me swordplay?"

Thorin chuckles at his young son's enthusiasm towards learning how to wield every kind of weapon. He isn't sure, but Thorin has a feeling that his youngest lad will one day be a weapons master.

 **Past Dale...**

Still walking in anger, Frerin hasn't realized that how far he has walked till he reaches the shoreline of Long Lake. With anger still flowing through his veins, Frerin reaches down to pick up a stone and chucks it into the lake. He keeps this up till the sound of crunching stones and sand comes from behind him. Turing around with a stone in hand, Frerin is surprised to see who it is.

"If you are trying to skip stones, you aren't doing very well." Inara says with a half grin on her face.

"I wasn't." Frerin says before turning to look back at the lake. He tosses the stone into the water before reaching down for another.

"I heard what the council has asked of you." Inara says as she makes her way to stand next to her son. He barely reaches her shoulders in height as does his twin. Inara had spoken to Dis about how dwarf children grow. From what Dis told her, most dwarves don't reach their full height till they are 50 years old. So Inara figures that her children will be shorter than her, but possibly as tall as Thorin.

"It isn't fair." Frerin says as he uses all of his strength to throw another stone into the water.

"Of course it isn't fair. You are Fili's heir and no one can take that away from you." Inara says as she picks up a stone. She tosses the stone, which causes it to skip along the top of the lake four times before going under.

"How did you do that?" Frerin asks in wonder. Even though he is thirty years old, he can still behave like a child.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Inara says before sending another stone skipping across the water.

"Yes, **amad**." Frerin replies.

"First you must find a stone with a flat surface to it." Inara says as she picks up a stone to show Frerin the flat smooth surface. "Next you must hold it in your hand like so. That way when you whip it at the water it will bounce and create ripples."

Frerin watches Inara whips the stone to the water, and it skips three times before sinking.

"Go ahead. You try." Inara says as she passes a flat surfaced stone to Frerin.

She watches as Frerin tries to mimic what Inara did, but his stone didn't skip at all.

"That was good for your first try." Inara says as she pats Frerin's back.

"But it didn't skip like yours did." Frerin says with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"True, but it took me years of practice to be able to skip stones on water. My grandfather taught me." Inara says as she gets a sad look on her face.

"Will you tell me about him?" Frerin asks cautiously. His _**amad**_ never really talks about her family much, and _**adad**_ always told him that it causes too much pain for _**amad**_.

Inara gets a sad smile on her face as she walks over to a boulder that is sitting on the shoreline. Frerin moves to join her and both are looking out at the water.

"My grandfather was a holy man of our tribe." Inara says softly to Frerin.

"What tribe?" Frerin asks. In lessons he had learned that the men of Harad lived in tribes and he wondered if that is where his _**amad**_ came from.

"My grandfather was from the Huron tribe. My grandmother, his wife, was from the Ottawa tribe. Now mind you both tribes didn't get along very well. And that should in their marriage." Inara says as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"What happened to them?" Frerin asks as he takes hold of one Inara's hands in both of his.

"They died when I was a teenager. My grandfather was the first to go. He had some kind of illness but wouldn't tell us which one. Then my grandmother passed a few years after grandfather. I like to believe that she died of a broken heart. Even though they fought, they still loved each other, and respected each other." Inara says as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, _**amad**_." Frerin says as he senses Inara's sadness. "You always tell us that those who have died never truly leave us. I am sure that they are with you."

Inara chuckles as her son repeats the same words that her grandfather once told her. "You know, if my grandfather was here he would have loved you and your siblings."

Frerin gives his _**amad**_ a soft smile.

"He would also tell you to be more like water when it comes to the council." Inara says as she wipes away her tears with the back of her wrist. Seeing Frerin's confused look, Inara continues with the explanation. "You remember seeing the ripples from each time the stone hit the water? Well. You are the water, and the council members are like the stones. Instead of letting their words or actions to break the surface, make them bounce back. The ripples from each hit is you changing yourself so that they won't affect you. However, eventually they will break through. So instead of letting them make a big splash, force them to create a smaller splash.."

Frerin chuckles at Inara's remarks. "You have a weird way of explaining things, _**amad**_. But they make much more sense than _**adad's**_ way of things."

Inara pulls her son to her and places a kiss to the top of his head as she chuckles.

"That is because your _**adad's**_ way of thinking is to be unmovable. Like a mountain. Whereas, mine is fluid. Like the water or the wind."

The mother and son sit on the rock together for a time, till Inara notices something in the distance. Along the edge of the lake is a large group, which Inara begins to notice are made up of dwarves. She lets out a laugh, which startles Frerin out from his dosing against his _**amad's**_ shoulder.

"Go alert Erebor that the troops have returned." Inara says to Frerin as she moves to stand up from sitting on the boulder.

Frerin, not having to be told twice, starts to jog his way back to Erebor.

Inara walks quickly towards the group, making sure to keep her skirts out of the soft waves along the shore. She is quick to note that Fili is in the lead with his pony moving into a quick trot towards her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Fili says as he pulls his pony to a stop a few feet away from Inara.

"Oh, Frerin had a bad experience with the council and he made his way all the way out here. So I followed him all the way here." Inara says as she approaches Fili's pony. "What happened to your arm?"

Fili looks down at his arm that is wrapped against his chest and lets out a chuckle before looking at Inara. "I got caught in a small cave in with a crew of workers trying to clear out the rubble from the twenty-first hall in Moria."

"You know Sigrid is going to worry over it." Inara says as she gives Fili a grin. She knows full well how much Sigrid has been worrying over Fili having gone to Moria. "I take it that you were successful on cleaning out Moria?"

"Aye we did." Fili says before offering his usable hand towards Inara. "Let me give you a lift back before Uncle sends out the rest of the army to search for you."

Inara lets out a chuckle before accepting to take Fili's hand to climb up onto the pony. However, she climbs up behind Fili versus in front on him. This takes Fili by surprise at first before recognizing that she did so to help make it easier for him to steer the pony.

"Picking up a lass, Fee?" Kili shouts as his pony finally reaches Fili and Inara. "What would Sigrid say if she found out?"

"More like what would your uncle say." Inara says cheekily as she finally turns her head to look at Kili. "Hello Kili."

"Auntie!" Kili shouts in a teasing voice.

"Call me that again, and I will have no regret knocking you off of that pony of yours." Inara says in a serious voice, while trying to hide her teasing tone.

"You wouldn't." Kili says with a cheeky grin.

"Kili! Leave Inara alone." Fili grumbles out to his brother. Usually Fili would tease along with Kili, but Fili was in a hurry to get home to Sigrid and his children.

Fili nudges his pony's sides with his feet to get the pony to move. His pony started at a slow trot before picking up its speed to a faster trot.

"You must be in a hurry to see your family." Inara says to Fili as she holds onto him by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I am, but I also know Kili will take his teasing too far." Fili says to Inara as he turns his head to look back at her. "He has changed, Inara."

"Most people who fight and see death in war often come home different. Give him time to see his kids. I am sure that he will get better." Inara says with a smile as the wind from the pony's pace causes her hair to be pulled away from her face. Yet she feels Fili stiffen, and knows that he is about to tell her something important. "What is it?"

"Kili had to mercy kill three dwarrowdams and fifteen dwarrows. After he did it to the first dam, he went a bit numb. Then with the whole Bofur incident, Kili went a bit wild while helping to clear out the last of the goblins. Or at least that is what Bifur told me."

Inara lets out a sigh, which Fili barely heard. "How has Tauriel dealt with him?"

"She doesn't complain, but I can see that she gets frustrated with Kili when he gets to be too much."

"I will keep an eye on him once we arrive home. Then I shall speak to Thorin about it." Inara says before going quiet.

It takes the moving group of volunteers till just before dusk to arrive at the gates of Erebor.

Standing just inside of the entrance is Thorin, Sigrid, Dis, and all of the family. With them, the families of all the volunteers are standing behind the royal family. Nearly all of Erebor is there to greet their warriors home.

Fili stops his pony just inside of the gates, and a stable hand comes forward to take the reins. Inara is quick to slide down from the pony, and tries to help Fili down as well. Once Fili has his feet to the ground, Thorin approaches and embraces his nephew.

"Welcome home." Thorin says to Fili before letting go of the blond and allows a waiting Sigrid to come rushing forward.

Sigrid pulls Fili into a hug, and both are lost to their own little greeting.

"Inara." Thorin says as he moves to stand beside his queen.

"Thorin." Inara replies as she watches Fili and Sigrid's children come forward to embrace their _**adad**_.

"Uncle!" Kili shouts as he hops off of his pony and makes a beeline straight for Thorin. "I see you have more grey hairs."

"Kili." Thorin says with a slight smile on his face before pulling Kili into an embrace. "Your offspring have taken over in your absence on pulling pranks."

Kili lets out a laugh and is quick to let go of Thorin to go see his children, who are standing with Dis and Kili's half-siblings.

Tauriel's horse comes in next with a mass of dwarves entering the gates, who are in a rush to see their families.

Inara and Thorin both make their way to the horse as Tauriel slides down. The elf then reaches up to help Bofur down as well.

"Well lass, our time has come to an end." Bofur says with a grin on his face.

"Only temporarily." Tauriel says before walking past Inara and Thorin to reach where Kili and her children are.

"Bofur." Thorin says in a stern voice as he approaches the dwarf.

"My king." Bofur says before giving Thorin a half bow. "I was hoping to see my lass and bairns when I arrived."

Thorin gives Bofur a serious look before stepping to the side and gesturing with his arm and hand as to where Aliena and the children are.

Walking slowly, Aliena is holding the littlest one, Bofur II, at her hip, while Raina is holding onto Aliena's brown skirt. Tanis is walking next to Aliena in a protective like manner.

Bofur gives them all a smile as he makes his way to them.

"Tanis." Bofur says as he pats the boy's head affectionately. "How have you been lad?"

"I am good." Tanis says as he brushes a few stray medium brown hair out of his eyes. " _ **Amad**_ said when you come home that you would braid my hair."

Bofur lets out a chuckle and ruffles Tanis's hair before looking down at Raina. "How about you lass?"

Raina, still holding onto Aliena's brown skirt, shrugs her shoulders and doesn't say a word in reply.

"And how about you, _**Amrâlimê**_?" Bofur says as he looks into Aliena's face. He notices that her eyes have dark circles underneath and that her jawline is more pronounced than what it used to.

"We are well." Aliena says as she readjusts her grip on Bofur II.

"And you must be the newest son of mine." Bofur says as he leans towards the small, dark haired boy. Right away, Bofur notices that his little son has the same eyes as him. "What's his name? You never did tell me in the letters I received."

"I named him Bofur. But everyone just calls him Bo for short." Aliena says as few happy tears roll down her cheeks. "I am so happy you are home."

"Ah. Come here, lassie." Bofur says as he pulls Aliena down for a hug, and is careful to make sure that his son doesn't fall.

Thorin and Inara make their way up the stairs to the top of the ramparts as Bofur is greeted by his family. The two monarchs wait a few minutes till Inara lets out a high pitched whistle that causes everyone to go quiet.

"Warriors of Erebor!" Thorin shouts down to the mass of dwarves below. "All of Erebor welcomes you home. Tonight, we shall feast in your honor!"

A loud, rumbling applause echoes through all of Erebor, and Thorin has to raise his hands to quiet his people.

"Tomorrow, we shall remember our fallen dead with honor. A feast will be held in their honor tomorrow night, which will befit their sacrifice." Thorin shouts.

Everyone begins to clap, and both Thorin and Inara bow their heads to their people.

"Let us feast in celebration to our warriors. Welcome home!"

The cheering begins again and both Thorin and Inara bow to all of Erebor again before coming down from the ramparts.

It takes an hour to make their way to the dining halls from the entrance hall. Everyone is enjoying themselves, and some of the younger warriors have snuck off with their sweethearts or wives for the night.

The royal family, however, takes their evening meal in their royal quarters. Tomorrow they will feast with the rest of Erebor. As the night progresses, everyone is talking or eating in the dining area or the lounge.

Tauriel is seated on the floor near the fireplace with Elleon in her lap. While Kelda is sitting across from her.

"So I have been studying with Inara, Sigrid, and Master Aert in the healing halls. Yet, I wish to learn more, _naneth_." Kelda says cautiously as he brushes back one of her braids to rest behind her half-dwarf, half-elven ear. "I wish to travel to Rivendell to study with Lord Elrond."

Tauriel wasn't expecting to hear her daughter asking for permission to leave. Yet a part of Tauriel knows that Kelda wants to learn more about her elven heritage, and that is something that Tauriel can no longer help her with.

"He is the best healer there is, _naneth_. And I want to become the best healer I can be."

"I will speak with your _adar_." Tauriel says in hopes that it will placate her daughter for the time being.

Over on the settee, Kili is talking with Toril and Kilian about the battle. Both of them listen with wide eyes and sometimes asking Kili questions. Kilian and Toril have been practicing hard when it comes to their weapons training. Yet only Toril has decided on what she truly wants her place to be. Kili was thrilled to hear that she had joined Erebor's guard as an archer.

In the dining area, Fili is seated at the table nibbling away at some meat as Balder shows him some of his smything work. Freya is sitting next to Fili, on his left side, with her head resting against his shoulder. Solen is seated next to Balder, and is silently watching his _**nadad**_ talk about forging weapons. Sigrid, however, is quick to refill Fili's tankard of ale and has been giving him bedroom eyes when he looks at her.

Thorin and Inara's children are split between listening to Kili's story, and listening to Bofur's account of his wounds. Bofur had stayed at the other end of the table and was telling all about how he got his injury. Dwalin sometimes made a comment to rattle Bofur, but he too was interested in Bofur's accounts. Aliena was snuggled up to Bofur during his telling of the tale with little Bo sitting on her lap, and their children sitting to Bofur's right.

Inara, is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking out at the dining table before glancing towards the lounge. A pair of strong arms wrap around her middle and pulls her tight against the owners' body.

"You seem lost in thought." Thorin says softly against her shoulder.

"I am watching our family become whole again." Inara replies as she watches Frerin and Durin laugh at something Dwalin had said to Bofur. "I worry sometimes."

"About what?" Thorin asks as he too watches his eldest two laugh.

"That all of this will come to an end."

Both Thorin and Inara feel a shiver of cold run down their spines at Inara's words.

"Let us hope that it will not come soon." Thorin whispers before reaching up to place a kiss against Inara's right cheek.

* * *

 **So, I am starting to incorporate more of the children into the story now that they are getting older. I have some plans for them when we reach the LOTR events.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, enjoyed, cherished, and much loved. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**

 **Have your tissues ready for the next chapter. Trust me, you are going to be needing them.**


	24. Death Comes to Erebor

**I want to thank all of the readers and reviewers for their support. You all give me the strength to keep on writing. Even when you dislike what I have written, which I think most of you will hate me after reading this chapter.**

 **I hope you all have your tissues at the ready. I went through a whole box of puffs tissues when I wrote this, and then again when I went back through my editing process. If you want, listen to Farewell to Lorien from the Two Towers soundtrack, or Wisdom and Courage from the BOTFA soundtrack while reading it. It will make the tears flow down your face like rivers.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 12 years till LOTR events, and 5 more chapters to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Aliena- 50 years old.**

 **Frerin & Durin- 45 years old, looks 24.**

 **Kelda- 41 years old, looks 23.**

 **Balder-40 years old, looks 23.**

 **Toril- 39 years old, looks 23.**

 **Freya- 38 years old, looks 22.**

 **Rìka & Kilian- 37 years old, looks 22.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 33 years old, looks 21.**

 **Vân & Solen- 29 years old, looks 21.**

 **Maiti & Yuri- 25 years old, looks 20.**

 **Elleon- 24 ½ years old, looks 20.**

 **Tanis- 23 ½ years old, looks 19.**

 **Raina- 21 years old, looks 18.**

 **Bofur II (Bo)- 16 ½ years old, looks 13.**

* * *

It has been fifteen years since the volunteer army came back from Moria. Each year, the harvests have been plentiful, and Dale and Erebor have prospered. Yet the darkness to the South of Dale and Erebor has begun to grow. From this darkness, the trading agreements between Dale, Erebor, and Rohan have begun to fall apart. Bain, Lord of Dale, has tried to reestablish the trade agreements with Rohan to no avail. However, with the last shipment of goods from Rohan, before the heavy winter snows, came an illness that only a few people had ever seen before.

 **Erebor, Healing Halls...**

Inara, dressed in a brown wool dress with a box style neckline and long sleeves, is seated on a stool next to an ill dwarfling. She dabs at the little one's forehead in a vain attempt to lower the dwarfling's fever. The dwarfling's breathing is labored as he sleeps. His little body is covered with red rashes, which at first had Inara thinking that maybe this illness was chicken pox or scarlet fever. But Inara isn't sure if those illnesses even exist in this world. It wasn't till she was able to do an autopsy on the human tradesman from the Rohan caravan a month ago, did Inara discover what the illness was. For it was one that she herself had as an infant.

" _ **Emulhekh**_." Healer Aert says softly to Inara as he approaches his queen and her patient. "I have bad news about the boys' parents."

Inara closes her eyes and lets out a defeated sigh before responding. "They are dead. Aren't they?" She opens her eyes to look at the healer.

"Yes. We found his _**amad**_ dead in her sickbed. His _**adad**_ , we found dead on the floor in their home. I wish I had better news for the little lad." Aert says as he comes to the other side of the sick dwarfling's sickbed. "I just wish we knew of a cure for this retched illness. Dwarrows are a hearty folk, rarely ever being brought low by illness. Yet this illness is nothing like I have ever seen before."

"I have seen it." Inara says as she places the wet cloth back into the bowl of cool water that is on the floor next to the bed. "I, myself, once suffered from this illness as a child, but I survived it by some strange miracle."

The little dwarfling's breathing begins to shudder, and Inara takes his little hand in one of hers as she uses the other to brush through his soft brown hair. Aert takes hold of the other hand of the dwarfling. Both adults watch as the little child takes his last breath before going silent.

"His struggle is over." Aert says solemnly as he looks over to his queen. He watches as Inara closes her eyes and allows a few tears to run down her face. While learning the healing arts, Aert was taught not to become too attached to his patients. Yet seeing his queen shed tears for every dwarf, dwarrowdam, dwarfling, woman, man, and child that has died has him questioning that idea.

"He will be buried with his family." Inara says before bending down to place a kiss to the dead dwarfling's forehead. "May _**Mahal**_ and Yavanna guide you to the halls of your forefathers, little one."

"There has to be something that can be done, _**Emulhekh**_. What kind of medicines were you given as a bairn to see you through this illness?" Aert asks as he moves to cover the little body with the bed sheet as Inara moves to stand up.

"That is the thing. I don't even know what they were." Inara says softly before picking up the bowl of water up off of the floor. She carries the bowl of water with her as she moves towards one of the private healing rooms.

Inside of the private healing room is two of Inara's grandchildren, along with her sister-in-law. All three had come down with the illness two weeks ago, and Inara has made it her mission to see the three of them through it.

Raina was the first of the three to contract the illness, but was now in the early stages of recovery. Her read hair is fanned out around her head as she sleeps peacefully in her sickbed. She is only given broth and water at mealtimes since her stomach is weak from the illness. The rashes that were on her back, chest, and feet are beginning to disappear.

Bo, caught the illness a few days after Raina did. He, however, still has the fever and is laying half-awake in his sickbed. The only rashes on his body are all over his back, and nowhere else. On the table next to his bed sits a wooden toy that Bifur had carved for the lad only a few days ago.

Dis, is lying awake in her sickbed. Her salt and pepper colored hair is matted to her sweat covered face. Even though she is ill, Dis still refuses to allow herself to be beaten. Her face has blotches of the rash, as does all of her limbs.

"How are you feeling?" Inara asks quietly to Dis as she moves to dump out the old water into a pail.

"I have been better, Inara. This illness will not get the better of me." Dis says in a confident manner as she watches Inara refill the bowl with fresh water from a water basin. "How is it you have yet to get this illness after spending all your time with the sick?"

Inara lets out a soft chuckle before retrieving a clean cloth from a small cabinet in the corner of the room. "I have had it before. I somehow have an immunity to it; unless the illness mutates in some fashion."

Moving to sit next to Dis, Inara dunks the cloth into the cool water. She wrings the cloth out lightly before handing it to Dis.

"Thank you." Dis says as she wipes her fevered face. As she does this, she notices that Inara's eyes are red rimmed. "You have been crying."

"Yes. We lost another dwarfling a few minutes ago." Inara says as she sits on the chair next to Dis's bed with her hands resting in her lap "His parents were found dead earlier today."

Dis reaches her left hand to place it on top of Inara's hands. "You can't go blaming yourself for the deaths. _**Mahal**_ knows Thorin will be doing just that. He blames himself for this illness coming inside of Erebor."

Inara looks at Dis's face before speaking. "He did what was best. If he had closed the gates any sooner, than we would not have the extra supplies to see us through the winter months if need be."

"This is true. But my nadad is stubborn as you well know. He will still blame the deaths on himself." Dis says before handing the now warm wet cloth back to Inara. "Last I heard over four hundred of our people have perished in the past two months from this illness."

"As of today, four hundred and twelve." Inara says as she gets up out of her chair to place the wet cloth back into the bowl of water. "It is too many."

"Inara." Dis says before a knock on the door interrupts what she was about to say.

The door opens to reveal a pale colored Fili with an unconscious Maiti in his arms. This causes both Inara and Dis to gasp.

"Uncle found her this morning lying on the floor of her bedroom. She wouldn't respond or wake when he tried to rouse her." Fili says in a very worried voice.

"Place her on the cot over by Bo." Inara says as she moves quickly to gather a few items from the cabinet.

Fili walks over to the only open cot left in the room. It is next to Bo's sickbed, but opposite from Raina's sickbed. He gently sets her down, being mindful of her head and neck.

Inara rushes to the other side of the bed, and quickly begins to check Maiti's neck and limbs for any signs of the rash. The back of Maiti's neck is covered as his her legs.

"She has it. Possibly just in the beginning fazes." Inara says before looking up at Fili. She notices that he has dark circles under his eyes, and his body is swaying slightly. "Fili are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fili slurs as his eyes begin to blink rapidly before his body falls to the floor.

"Fili!" Dis cries out from her bed as she sees her son fall to the floor.

Inara rushes around Maiti's bed, and she quickly rolls Fili onto his back. She places a wrist against his forehead and feels that it is burning up. Being careful, Inara brushes his hair away from his neck. What she sees there causes a cold shiver to run down her spine.

"Shit." Inara says as she moves to haul Fili up from the floor. With one of his arms places around her shoulders, Inara half-carries, half-drags Fili over to the chair that sits next to Dis's bed.

"What is it?" Dis asks as she watches Inara place Fili in the chair.

"He has it too. Damn it." Inara growls out as tears fill her eyes.

"Inara. Focus." Dis says in a tired voice.

"Let me go get another cot for him." Inara says before rushing out of the room. She moves quickly through the rows of sick patients. She finds Aert with two other dwarves by the bed of the dwarfling from earlier.

"We have a problem." Inara says as she stops to stand by Aert.

"What is it?" the healer asks wondering what has the queen worried.

"Prince Fili has the illness." Inara says to the healer.

Aert gives Inara a crestfallen look and lets out a sigh. "I feared this would happen. Just not so soon." Aert looks towards the two dwarfs that are carrying the wrapped up body of the dead dwarfling. "We will do everything we can to help the prince."

"I suggest bringing a large tub of cool water into the room. That way we can get him in it to help cool down his body." Inara says before leaving Aert to head back to the room. Once she arrives, she sees Tauriel is preparing a cot for Fili next to Dis's sickbed.

Seeing the confused look on Inara's face, Tauriel walks over to Inara and whispers. "I promised Kili that I would look after Fili."

"You could catch this, Tauriel." Inara says to the elf.

"I received word from Thranduil that elves seem to be immune to the illness. He and several of our healers are down in Dale helping those who are ill." Tauriel says. "Besides, Sigrid was threatening to come down here herself to see to Fili. She had a suspicion that he was ill."

"Well that goes to show that he is a stubborn dwarf." Inara says as she moves towards where Fili is seated next to Dis.

"How bad does Fili have it?" Dis asks Inara as she watches Inara and Tauriel move Fili out of the chair.

"I won't know for certain till I can get a really good look at him." Inara growls out as they move Fili towards the sickbed.

Being very careful, Tauriel and Inara place Fili onto the sickbed. Tauriel moves his head onto a folded towel to help make laying on the cot more comfortable. Meanwhile, Inara begins to undress Fili down to a light tunic and underclothes. This causes Dis to become uncomfortable a bit mostly due to the fact that Inara is married as is Fili. Yet she can understand that Inara is doing this in a very clinical manner as a healer.

Once Inara has finished with her task of undressing Fili, she and Tauriel search his body for any more rashes. The only one they see is the one on the back of Fili's neck after turning his head to lay facing the right.

"This is might be just the beginning of the illness, or this might be that his body is putting up a very good fight." Inara says as she brushes Fili's hair up and away from the rash.

"So he might not be as bad off as everyone else?" Tauriel asks as she gets up to fetch a bowl of water and cloth to wipe Fili's face.

"Possibly." Inara says before whispering a small prayer to _**Mahal**_.

" _ **Amad**_?" a weary Maiti says in a fevered state from her bed.

Inara hearing the young lass, gets up from her spot on the edge of Fili's bed and makes her way over to her adopted daughter. Sitting down on the edge of Maiti's sickbed, Inara takes Maiti's clammy hand in hers.

"I am here, _**Mudùmel.**_ _"_ Inara says softly while forcing a smile on her face.

"I am so hot." Maiti croaks out. "It hurts to move."

"I am sorry, but you are sick. You need to rest _,_ _ **Mudùmel**_ _."_ Inara whispers to Maiti as she brushes a few stray red strands of hair off of Maiti's face.

"Ok _,_ _ **Amad**_ _._ " Maiti whispers before closing her eyes again.

Inara feels a lump form in her throat as she tries to keep her emotions at bay. Yet, she knows that she will eventually need to let them out.

"I brought some fresh water for her." Tauriel says as she hands Inara a bowl filled with cool water and a cloth in it. "I will tend to Fili. Maiti needs you."

Inara nods her head in agreement before taking the bowl of water out of Tauriel's hands. After placing the bowl onto the ground, Inara takes the cloth and wrings it out before dabbing the sweat off of Maiti's face.

After two weeks of being in the sickroom Dis, Raina, and Bo are allowed to leave after having beaten the illness. All three of them have been sent back to the royal halls to be with the rest of the family. However, Fili and Maiti are still in the healing halls, and no one else of the royal family has come down with the illness.

"I am feeling much better." Fili says hoarsely before going into a coughing fit.

Inara chuckles at Fili's stubbornness. "Oh really? You had gotten over the illness only to come down with a flu."

"A flu?" Tauriel asks carefully from her spot at Maiti's sickbed. She had been helping the young girl with eating some broth.

"Yes a flu. The flu is similar to a cold that humans suffer from, but a flu is more severe. That is what Fili here is just starting to get over." Inara says with a chuckle in her voice as she hands Fili a bowl of broth.

Fili gives Inara a pleading look. "Do I have to eat this?"

"If you want to get better and leave this place. Then yes." Inara says as she hands him a spoon. "I expect you to eat it all. And no trying to give it to Tauriel, Maiti or dumping in on the floor under your sickbed."

"I only did that one time, Inara." Fili says sheepishly.

"And if you try to do it again, I will personally force it down your throat." Inara threatens with a laugh as Fili begins to eat the broth with gusto.

"Careful, _**Mudùmel**_ _._ " Tauriel says to Maiti as she sees the little dam trying to guide the spoon in Tauriel's hand back to the bowl.

Inara watches her adopted daughter with a sad look on her face. Out of most of the patients who have recovered, Maiti is one of a few who has been stricken with an adverse after effect from the illness. Even though her eyes are still hazel in color, Maiti can no longer see any more. Inara had sent this information back with Dis to let Thorin know. So far, she hasn't received any word from Thorin about Maiti's disability.

Watching Maiti struggle with trying to eat, Inara feels her eyes begin to fill with tears that want to be shed. Making to escape the scene before her, Inara steps out of the room and into the healing halls.

 _"_ _ **Emulhekh**_." A rough, male voice is heard just to the left of where Inara is standing outside the door.

Turning to look to her left, Inara is shocked to see Gimli standing there with a grim look on his face. Immediately Inara becomes worried as to why he is in the healing halls.

"Gimli? What are you doing here? Tell me that you are not sick." Inara says as she moves to check Gimli's forehead for a sign of a fever.

"I am not ill." Gimli says as he bats away Inara's hand away from his face. "It is _**amad**_. She passed early this morning."

Inara looks at Gimli with a shocked expression on her face. "I hadn't known that she was ill."

"None of us did. She was complaining of joint pain last night, so _**adad**_ brought her here to be given something for the pain. They gave her a draught, and had her rest on a bed. Before dawn, _**adad**_ heard her last breath." Gimli says as tears start to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh Gimli." Inara says before pulling the dwarf into her arms. "I am so sorry." Inara presses her face into his shoulder, as he cries into her shoulders.

She holds Gimli for a bit till a haggard looking Gloin comes towards the two.

"Gimli." Gloin says with a rough voice. "We need to go, lad."

Inara looks up from Gimli's shoulder and releases the dwarf from her arms.

"I am so sorry Gloin." Inara rambles out while wiping away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Aye." Gloin says with a hiccup in his voice. "Come, Gimli."

Gimli backs away from Inara and walks over to Gloin with his head handing low. His hair covering his face in a vain attempt to hide his tears.

Inara watches as the two dwarves make their way through the sea of sickbeds till they leave the healing halls entirely. Brushing her hands against the apron that rests against her black skirt, Inara pulls herself together before entering the healing halls.

Tauriel is tucking Maiti into her sickbed since the lass has fallen asleep after eating her broth dinner. Meanwhile, Fili is sitting up in his sickbed writing something on a piece of parchment paper.

Looking up as Inara enters, Fili notices that something is bothering Inara. Setting his paper and graphite pencil onto the ground next to his bed, Fili waves for Inara to come over to him. He watches her as she moves from the door to the side of his bed in a trance-like state.

"What is it?" Fili asks as pulls at Inara's hand to make her sit down on his bed.

"Gimli came by." Inara says as she fights against the lump that has formed in her throat. "He told me that Skuld passed away this morning."

Both Fili and Tauriel are shocked by this news. Fili because Gimli is a distant cousin, and he has always respected Skuld for the warrior that she was. For Tauriel, it is because the dwarrowdam never seemed to be afraid of anything or anyone, and was always there to give sound advice as to how to handle a warrior husband.

"Was it the illness?" Fili asks as he looks at Inara's face. He can tell that she has been crying and is wondering just how much more Inara can take before she cracks.

"I believe so. This illness has many different variations to it. Most of the patients have contracted the Hib meningitis strain. For their symptoms are the same as to what I had as an infant. Where I come from, though, there is a vaccine to prevent this strain. But here there is no vaccine, so it can be deadly. However, I believe that there is another strain that is running rampant here. Meningococcal meningitis is the more severe of the two. I think that is the one that has been decimating our numbers here in Erebor and in Dale." Inara says to Fili and Tauriel. "I also think that it is what caused Skuld's death."

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Tauriel asks Inara with interest.

"Not that I know of. However, getting people to see a healer at the early onset of it can help increase the chance of survival. What I can't understand is why the older ones are getting it. It usually hits only infants, youths, and young adults. Or at least that is what it did back where I am from." Inara says in frustration.

"Perhaps the illness has a different target range here?" Tauriel says thoughtfully to try and relieve some of Inara's frustration.

"It is possible, I guess."

"Before Ori left for Moria, did you have him write down anything about illnesses that affected where you are from?" Fili asks.

"We never got around to it. Ori mostly wrote down stories that I remember reading or hearing as a child." Inara replies.

"Then perhaps we should have you speak with an archivist about the illnesses. That way, in the future, if this happens again they will know what to do for the sick." Fili says with some enthusiasm.

"Perhaps tomorrow, after we take you home, I will stop by the library and speak to a scribe." Inara says before getting up off of Fili's bed. She pulls the covers up towards his chest like a mother does to a child.

"I can to this myself." Fili says as he slides his body down so that he is laying down. He hastily grabs the covers from Inara with a scowl and a blush on his face.

"I know you can, but seeing you blush is so worth it." Inara teases and Tauriel lets out a light chuckle of her own.

Seeing Fili settles in his sickbed, Tauriel and Inara settle in a pair of chairs near the small fireplace that sits a few feet away from the door. The logs of the fire are softly glowing, which give some light to the room once the candles have finished burning.

Tauriel pulls out one of her daggers, and begins to gently clean the weapon. She keeps her eyes to the weapon in her hand as she ever-so-often looks towards Inara. She can see that the past two months of caring for those who have this horrible illness has taken its toll on her friend. Inara's brown eyes have dulled as well as having dark circles under her eyes. The brown hair, that was once so vibrant, now is dull with a few greying hairs near the temples. She is also thinner in body as well, and the round, full cheeks on Inara's face have hollowed.

It isn't just Inara's looks that have changed. Tauriel has also noticed that Inara doesn't eat as much as she used to. The woman keeps giving others her share of food, or refuses to eat when food is offered. This has Tauriel worried that Inara's body will eventually give out. Promising Kili to look after Fili wasn't the only reason why Tauriel came to the healing halls. She had also promised Thorin to keep an eye on Inara. And since making both promises, Tauriel intends to see them through.

Inara, sitting in the other chair, fell asleep almost immediately after sitting down. Her head leaning towards her right shoulder, which is slumped downwards. Hands laying on Inara's lap are resting with the palms against thighs.

"Might want to cover her with a blanket." Fili's voice says from where he is resting.

Tauriel looks over her shoulder to see that Fili is looking towards them. "You should be sleeping, Fili."

"I can't. Probably because I have slept so much for so long." Fili says with a chuckle.

"Perhaps. Or you are worried about something." Tauriel replies as she sets her dagger down onto the floor before standing up from her chair. She carefully makes her way over to the cabinet to retrieve one of the old quilts from the lower shelves. Pulling out a brown and black patchwork quilt that has a tan backing to it, Tauriel carries it over to where Inara is sleeping. She gently opens the quilt and spreads it across of the sleeping queen.

"She looks thin. Don't you think?" Fili asks as he watches Tauriel cover Inara with the quilt.

"She has many things on her mind lately." Tauriel replies as she finishes tucking the quilt around Inara. Then she makes her way towards Fili's bed. "Do you require anything?"

"To leave this bed and go home?" Fili says with a grin on his face.

"Tomorrow. Now try to sleep." Tauriel says as she walks back to her chair.

For the rest of the night, it is quiet in the room save for Fili's snores. Outside of the room, there are many who are battling the illness or those who have lost their fight. Several of the healers keep a constant vigilance over the sick, and to call for the dead to be removed. By morning, another thirty patients lose their lives.

"I can't wait to be home, finally." Fili says as he shuffles alongside Inara as they make their way through the hallway that leads to the royal family halls.

"I have to agree." Inara says as she looks back to where Tauriel is with Maiti. "Though, you shouldn't overdo it. Take the next couple of days slow for you are still recovering."

Fili chuckles his reply. "Yes _**amad**_." Seeing Inara's scowl has Fili breaking out into a full blown laugh.

As they make it to the doors to the royal halls, all four can hear a lot of movement behind the doors. Curiosity gets the better of Fili, and he reaches out to open the door. The sight before him causes Fili's stomach to drop. All of the children are in the main living area with Kili.

" _ **Nadadith**_?" Fili asks as he shuffles into the room.

Every head turns and the looks on their faces look grim.

" _ **Nadad**_." Kili says as he hurries to Fili's side. He pulls Fili into a stiff hug.

"Fili." Thorin says as he comes down the stairs at the far end of the living area.

"Uncle?" Fili says as he notices that Thorin's facial features show no emotion. "What is it?"

Thorin approaches his blonde nephew and pulls Fili into an embrace before saying one word. "Sigrid."

Fili pushes away from Thorin after hearing his _**yâsith's**_ name. He looks carefully into Thorin's face for any kind of hints, but seeing none has Fili starting to panic. Taking several deep breaths, Fili somehow finds the strength to run up the stairs, towards the living space he has shared with Sigrid for the past forty-one years.

"Fili!" Thorin and Kili shout after the blonde dwarf, but they do not pursue him.

"How bad is she?" Inara asks as she approaches Thorin.

"She has been taking something to help with the stiff feeling in her neck. Last night she went to bed early complaining about a headache." Thorin answers solemnly.

"She has it. Doesn't she?" Kili whispers softly to Inara, trying hard not to worry all the children who are now welcoming back Maiti.

"I would need to see her before I can say for certain." Inara replies. "Who is with her now?"

"Dis." Thorin replies. "She didn't want Sigrid to be alone."

Inara nods her head before slowly starting to make her way towards the stairs that will lead her up to where Fili and Sigrid's rooms are. A sinking feeling in her gut has Inara moving at a slow pace as she tries to steel herself for the inevitable.

Upon reaching Fili and Sigrid's rooms, Inara sees that the door has been left wide up. She enters the lounge area before making her way to the bedroom.

Dis is standing just inside of the door, watching her son speaking softly to his _**yâsith**_. Hearing a pair of footsteps from behind her, Dis turns to see Inara enter the room. She steps over to her sister-in-law and whispers to her.

"She has been in and out of lucidness. Inara. I fear that her death may break Fili." Dis's eyes have filled with tears at the thought of seeing Fili in pain.

Inara nods her head and places a comforting hand on Dis's shoulder. "I suggest you prepare the children."

Dis lets out a soft hiccup at hearing Inara's words before leaving the room.

Walking slowly towards where Fili is sitting on the bed, Inara tries to give Sigrid a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Inara asks Sigrid as she looks down at the woman.

Sigrid's hair had turned to a soft, light silver color over the past ten years. Her normal cream colored skin has taken an ashen look thanks to the fever. Yet her eyes still shine like they did when Inara first met Sigrid back in Laketown.

"S'tired." Sigrid slurs out as she closes her eyes.

"Sigrid? _**Miz**_ _**Kurdu**_?" Fili softly asks Sigrid as he continues to hold her right, clammy hand with both of his.

"M'sorry, Fili." Sigrid says softly as she opens her eyes slightly.

"No. No." Fili says in a heartbreaking voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone gets sick from time to time. You just need to fight this. Take medicines and get plenty of rest. Then you will be back to normal in no time."

"Fili." Sigrid says while tears begin to fall from her eyes. She knows that her time has come and from the look on Inara's face, it will happen. "Fili. My lion prince. Don't despair. We will be together again."

"Don't say things like that." Fili says with a childish whine to his voice.

"But we will. They all are waiting for me. Ma. Da. Bain. Tilda. It is my time." Sigrid says as she tries not to hurt Fili any more than she already is.

"You can't leave us. You can't leave me." Fili says as tears flow down his cheeks. Hearing that Sigrid had taken sick was not the coming home that he was hoping for.

"I never will." Sigrid says as she feels sleep start to pull her in. "I will always be with you, Fili. Inara?"

"Yes?" Inara asks from her spot as she looks down into Sigrid's barely open eyes.

"Take care of him for me, please."

"I promise." Inara says, allowing all of her conviction to fill the words of her promise.

Sigrid's eyes close and she falls into sleep with a small smile on her face. As she sleeps, both Fili and Inara do not leave her side. Inara keeps watch of Sigrid's pulse via the neck pulse point. Fili keeps Sigrid's hand in his and never looks away from her. They stay like this for hours.

Just as night begins to fall Sigrid takes her final breath, and Fili lets out a heartbreaking cry that seems to echo throughout all of Erebor.

Inara, who has stayed by Fili and Sigrid, whispers out a prayer while watching Fili pull Sigrid's lifeless body into his arms one last time.

"Creators of this world, I ask that you welcome Sigrid home. Allow her family to greet her before the gates of afterlife." The sound of the bedroom door opening causes Inara to turn towards it.

There in the doorway are Balder, Freya, and Solen. Balder's face is unreadable, but his eyes speak volumes of the pain he is feeling. It takes a few minutes before he leaves the doorway and disappears. Freya, moves into the room towards Fili. Tears are running down her cheeks as she comes to stand next to the bed. Solen follows Freya towards the bed, but stops at the foot of the bed. He takes hold of the bed post before sobbing.

Inara leaves the family to grieve and makes her way out to the hallway. She leans against the wall before she starts to hyperventilate. Then the emotional dams break and Inara slumps to the floor with body shaking cries. She doesn't know how long she was on the floor, but a pair of strong arms pulls her up. Soon she is being held tightly, and the smell of pipe weed and spicy musk lets her know that it is Thorin that is holding her to his chest.

Thorin doesn't say a word as he allows Inara to cry into his chest. He knows what has happened for it was Fili's cry that had Thorin send the three children up first before coming up himself. Finding Inara on the floor in tears sealed the truth.

"Thorin?" Dis says softly as she carefully approaches her _**nadad**_.

"Sigrid's body should be seen to." Thorin softly says as he tries to keep himself calm while Inara's body trembles from her crying. "Kili and I will see that the royal tombs has a place for her body to rest."

"Of course." Dis whimpers out while wiping away tears from her eyes. "I will see to it."

"I will have a raven send word to Brand. He will want to know that his aunt has passed to the halls of Mandos." Thorin says after having to clear his throat from the emotional lump that had formed there.

Dis gives Thorin a grim looking smile before entering her son's chambers.

" _ **Adad**_?" Frerin says as he and his siblings come towards their parents.

"We will be entering into a period of mourning." Thorin says as he gets up off the floor with Inara in his arms. His knees make a pop sound from the movement. "Come. Leave your cousin's to mourn the death of their _**amad**_."

Thorin's children follow him as he makes his way to the bedroom that he shares with Inara. Frerin opens the door to the chambers, and Durin opens the bedroom door for Thorin. They all watch as Thorin places Inara onto the bed.

As soon as she is placed onto the bed, Inara curls up into a ball and continues crying.

Thorin leaves her there to see to their children.

"Will _**amad**_ be alright?" Rìka asks with eyes shining with unshed tears. Seeing Inara on the floor has scared the young girl.

"Give her time. Sigrid was her friend." Thorin says solemnly. "Frerin, I will need you to help by taking over Fili's duties till he has ended his mourning period. Your first task will be notifying all of Erebor of Sigrid's death."

"I will do as you ask, _**adad**_." Frerin gives Thorin a bow before leaving the room to do as he was asked.

"Durin. I need you to bring me a parchment and something to write with. I need to send a letter to Brand."

"Of course. Shall I also bring you Aslan?" Durin asks Thorin.

"If you could." Thorin replies with a grateful but sad smile.

Durin nods before leaving the room to complete his task.

"What should we do?" Vân asks softly.

"Just be there for your cousins. That is all any of us can do for them." Thorin answers as he gently pulls Vân into a quick hug.

"Come. Let us help serve supper. I am sure everyone is needing to eat." Rìka says as she takes hold of Vân's hand to lead him out of the room.

Thorin lets out a sigh after seeing his children wanting to help. If there is one thing that Thorin is grateful for is that all of them have inherited Inara's generosity. Thorin heads back towards the bedroom and looks inside. A small smile graces his face as he sees that Inara has fallen asleep. He decides to allow her to sleep, especially since she has been caring for the sick for so long.

Thorin leaves his chambers and makes his way back to the main living area of the royal halls. He sees Tauriel and Kili's children are seated at the dining table, eating their supper. By the fire place, Kili and Tauriel are holding each other, and Thorin isn't about to disturb them.

As Thorin keeps walking he finds himself wandering the hallways till he realizes that he is in weapons' forge. Usually, the weapon's smithies are gone in the evening, yet one of the forges near the back is lit.

Standing next to the forge is Balder, who is hammering on heated metal that looks to be in the early stages of becoming a sword. The twangs of the hammer echo through the empty area.

"Balder?" Thorin says as he approaches where the young dwarf is working. "Lad, are you sure this is what you should be doing?"

"Where should I be?" Balder huffs out as he continues to hit the red metal. "I can't be there. I don't want to be there. She shouldn't have died."

Thorin lets out a sigh as he recognizes the frustration that the lad is going through. He remembers doing the same after Frerin, his _**nadadith**_ , and Vrili died. Then after Thrain's disappearance, Thorin found himself hiding more and more in a forge.

"Do you need any help?" Thorin asks carefully of the young dwarf.

"I would prefer to be alone right now, uncle." Balder growls.

"As you wish." Just before Thorin leaves, he notices that the young dwarf's dirty face has streaks from where river of tears have flowed.

The next day all of Erebor enters into mourning at Sigrid's passing.

Dis and Freya had cleaned Sigrid's body and dressed the body in the royal robes befitting Sigrid's station as Fili's wife and a princess of Erebor. Her dress is royal blue in color with silver trimmings. Her hair is decorated with many gold beads that have Fili's sigil on them. A plain necklace, which once belonged to Sigrid's mother, lays against her neck and chest. In her hands, Freya and Rìka placed a small bouquet of thistle tied with a bright blue ribbon.

Once the cleaning and preparing of the body was done, Fili and Solen carried Sigrid's body down to the royal tombs upon a pallet. Along the way many dwarves dropped thistle, or any other flower they had, upon the ground before Fili and Solen passed them. As they reached the tombs, they placed the pallet carrying Sigrid's body over top of the grey granite casket that Thorin and Kili had spent most of the early morning preparing. A sheer, black cloth is placed over her body by Inara and Tauriel.

The funeral begins as Thorin begins speaking the burial rights in Khuzdul. Many have come to pay their respects, not only to the royal family, but to the others who are burying their dead loved ones today as well.

Fili is standing there next to Sigrid's body in a trance-like state. His face is pale and his eyes are shining from unshed tears. He is wearing his princely mourning clothes, which seem to fit his mood.

Next to Fili is Balder, who is wearing the dark mourning clothes, looks like he is about to hit someone. Beside Balder is Freya, who is constantly wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Solen is standing on Fili's other side, and is in a shocked state still from the passing of Sigrid.

As Thorin finishes the rites, Fili and his sons gently lift the pallet up so that Kili, Frerin, Durin, and Dwalin can remove the granite lid from the coffin. Once the lid is removed, Fili and his sons lower Sigrid's body into her coffin. Once her body is laid inside, the coffin is sealed as the lid is placed on the coffin.

A lot of dwarves offer their condolences to the royal family, and that evening a mourning feast is held in honor of those who have perished from the illness. Yet there are two people missing from the feast.

Fili tightens the cloak around his shoulders after he finished tying his pack onto the back of a tan pony.

"Where are you going?" Inara says as she carefully approaches where Fili and his pony are. Her dark, wool mourning dress, trimmed in a silver color, contrasts against pale skin which is usually a light tan color.

"I can't stay here." Fili says as he lifts a saddle bag from the ground to place it upon the pony's back.

"What about your children?"

"I have asked Kili to keep an eye on them till I return."

Inara lets out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. "Well, at least you plan on returning. For a minute there I thought you weren't."

"I don't know when I will be back, Inara. But I can't stay here. It hurts too much." Fili says as he finishes tying down the last pack. "Promise me that you will not tell uncle that I have left when you return to the feast."

"Who says I am going to return to the feast?" Inara replies, allowing sadness to flow in her words.

"I will return, Inara. That I promise to you and uncle." Fili says as he pulls Inara into a quick hug. "Take care of everyone for me."

Fili lets go of Inara and walks over to where his pony is waiting.

"Why do I feel as though you are making a mistake?" Inara asks as she watches Fili mount the pony.

"I need to do this." Fili says as he takes the reigns in his hands.

"Be careful out there."

"I will." Fili gives Inara a small smile before sending his pony into a quick trot out the gates of Erebor.

Inara runs up the stairs that lead to the ramparts, and watches Fili till he disappears into the dark of night. She stays there on the ramparts for a few minutes. She takes a shuddering breath before whispering into the night air.

"Spirits of this world. Help guide Fili and keep him safe from harm."

* * *

 **As I stated before, this chapter is one of the saddest ones I have ever written when it comes to fanfiction. So go ahead and**

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**

 **The next chapter will focus on Thorin and Inara's children. So it should be a happier chapter for you all.**


	25. Spend Time With Thorin & Inara's Kids

**Thank you all for reading this story. I know that it is taking a long time for me to get to the LOTR chapters. However, I wanted to let people see the years between the Hobbit events and LOTR events. I am pleased to see that for the month of January this story had 400 readers. So thank you all for sticking with me and leaving reviews.**

 **This chapter is going to be set up differently than all the others. Mostly because we are seeing some events that Inara and Thorin's kids will be experiencing. So this chapter will revolve around them for the most part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR events or characters.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 11 years till LOTR events, and 4 more chapters to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Frerin & Durin- 48 years old, looks 24.**

 **Rìka- 40 years old, looks 22. (For her hairstyle do a google image search and look for medieval hairstyles. It is several rows down and in the middle.)**

 **Vân- 32 years old, looks 21.**

 **Maiti- 28 years old, looks 20.**

* * *

 **Frerin**

It has been well over a year since Fili, the heir of Erebor, had left the dwarf kingdom. With his leaving, a small power vacuum for who was take Fili's place had started. Even if it is only temporary. Some of the council members had petitioned for Kili to take his brother's place till Fili returns. However, Kili refused to take up his brother's place. Instead, Kili suggested that Frerin step into Fili's role. Most of the council members argued against this idea; yet Thorin and Inara agreed with Kili's suggestion. That is how Frerin found himself stepping into a role that he was hoping that he would never have to take.

Frerin is sitting in the council chambers listening to the council members argue about trade prices. The young, dark haired son of Thorin and Inara watches the verbal sparring with barely any attention from his chair at the head of the table. His blue eyes are dull with boredom, and his left foot is tapping softly on the floor. He has tried hard not to fidget since any movement can be seen thanks to the deep blue and silver, royal robes that he has to wear when in meetings.

"My prince." Council member Lorń, a newer member of the council, asks. His calculating blue eyes are searching for the slightest irritation that may appear in Frerin's body language. Even though Lorń is from a noble family, that hasn't stopped his ambition to climb the hierarchy ladder. If this dwarrow, of only 95 years of age, had his way he would be sitting where Frerin is.

Frerin lets out a sigh before addressing the council member. "I take it that you wish for me to give some kind of input on the trade agreement with the Iron Hills."

"If my lord would be so kind." Lorń replies with a smile that is covering his frustration that Frerin had been listening to the conversation. "Some of us believe that we should renegotiate the trade agreement. Especially since we haven't received any new shipments of mithril from Moria. Lord Dain wishes to keep to the trade agreement that consists of us receiving only 50 tons of Iron for more than what he sends to Minas Tirith. Or even Rohan. He would keep us at a lower rate of iron coming in, but keep the price per pound at a higher rate than what he charges the race of men."

"You forget Lorń, that Lord Dain is a cousin to our King." Council member Agni says as the dwarf points a finger at Lorń. "Also that Lord Dain is also a descendant of Durin. He would not forsake the people of Erebor. Nor would he mistreat the relationship between him and our King."

"That may be true Councilor Agni, but the facts cannot be ignored." Councilor Lorń says in a vicious tone that drips with agitation with his fellow councilor. "Not by this council nor by our King. Yet the King sends to us a second heir instead of the first heir."

Frerin becomes furious at the audacity of Lorń to bring up his cousin. "Prince Fili is still in mourning over the loss of his _**yâsith**_ , his one." Frerin stands up from his chair with such force, that the wooden chair screeches against the stone floor. "Your King, my _**adad**_ , has seen fit to assign me Prince Fili's tasks. We shall keep to the original trade agreements with the Iron Hills. Hard times are fallen on most of Middle Earth, and yet all you can think about is how much you can get for so little cost."

"Prince."

"Did you not hear me?!" Frerin shouts as he slams a fist onto the table with such force that the three braids in his dark, shoulder length hair comes forward into his face. This show of Frerin's temper causes the council members to jump in surprise. "We keep the original trade agreement with the Iron Hills. As for Moria, no one has heard from there in almost ten years. No one can be spared to investigate whatever the cause is that keeps Moria silent. As for Prince Fili. Can any of you relate to having watched your one die in your arms from an illness that you cannot fight? He has a right to mourn for the Lady Sigrid in whatever way he needs to."

At this point Frerin is standing with his back straight, and his blue eyes roam over each and every single council member. He knows that they will never see him in the same light as Fili or even his twin, Durin. Yet Frerin will not allow himself to show any kind of fear or apprehension while performing the tasks that his _**adad**_ and _**amad**_ gave him.

"This meeting is over." Frerin growls out before stalking away from the table.

Frerin makes his way out of the council chambers in a bit of a hurry. Walking down the maze of corridors that lead towards one of the main stairways to the forges, Frerin doesn't take notice of anyone till his shoulder hits something hard. Turning to see what he hit, Frerin is taken aback by what he sees.

On the ground, wearing a rich purple colored dress, is a copper haired dwarrowdam. Her dress clings to her very curvy body, and the neckline dips so that her bosom is more pronounced. Carefully, the dam gets up from the floor and brushes at the skirt of her dress.

"I apologize, my lady." Frerin squeaks out before clearing his throat. "I should have paid more attention to where I was going. You aren't hurt, are you?"

As the dam looks at Frerin, he can see that her eyes are a hazel color with a hint of a gold tint around the rim of hazel color. He is totally speechless at the sight of this very attractive dam. Never before has he ever given any thought towards the opposite sex. Yet his female has caused something in him to feel a stirring that he has never felt before from the presence of a female. Frerin hopes that, even with just the dark shadow of stubble on his face, that this dam might be pleased with his looks.

"I am alright, my prince." The dam says with a soft smile. She knows who Frerin. It is all thanks to the tales that she heard when she was a child of six years after her _**adad**_ returned home. Her _**adad**_ was one of the lucky ones who returned to the Iron Hills after the Battle of the Five Armies.

"Frerin. My name is Frerin." Frerin offers out his left hand in greeting.

The dam gives Frerin a smile at hearing his name. She reaches out to shake Frerin's hand before telling him her name. "A pleasure to meet you, Frerin. Son of Thorin. I am Mina. Daughter of Fafner. We are visiting family here in Erebor."

"Tell me, Mina. Have you seen the forges here in Erebor?" Frerin asks the dam with a smile on his face.

 **Durin**

Rushing towards a small amount of brush, Durin quickly dives down to take cover. Sweat is dripping off the brown stubble on his chin. His mid-shoulder blade length, brown hair is darker than normal thanks to the sweat as well. His two braids at either side of his face are starting to come loose from all the fighting he has been doing. His light brown, cotton shirt and black pants are showing heavy wear and tear as well as being damp with sweat.

"Durin." A whisper comes from across the open field to Durin's right. Hiding behind a large rock, is Brea. She is one of only four dwarrowdams who are currently training to become shield-maidens. Her black hair is pulled back into a tight, single braid that ends just above her waist. The brown shirt and pants that Brea is wearing is dark in color thanks to her sweating from combat. She is older than Durin by almost forty years, but the two of them work well together in battle.

"Brea." Durin gives his surroundings a quick look over before looking back over at her. He can see that her once brown eyes have gone almost black from battle fever. "Who else is still active?"

"About half of our forces have been depleted. We need to finish this and quickly." Brea growls out to him.

"Do you know where they have hidden it?" Durin asks as he grips his sword tightly in his left hand. Unlike everyone else in Erebor, Durin uses his left hand when sword fighting. This has caused him to become something of an anomaly on the battlefield. Because while his left hand is fighting with a sword, his right hand usually has some hidden weapon that his opponents never see coming.

"Same place as always." Brea says with a smile on her face. "You would think that Melik would learn to find a new hiding place for his flag."

Durin lets a low rumble of a chuckle to vibrate through him before speaking to Brea again. "He never was very bright with military tactics." He notices that Brea is trying hard not to let out a belly laugh from his remark.

A sudden rustle of noise causes the two to become quiet as both press into their cover objects.

"I want to skin that half-breed." A voice says gruffly from the other side of where Durin is hiding. "I want to hear him squeal like a pig when he feels my blade cut into his belly."

"Melik. This isn't a real battle. Master Dwalin says this is only a mock battle. So no life threatening injuries." A female voice replies.

"I don't care. For once I will show Master Dwalin that I am the best in our year." Melik's voice rings out before the sound of footsteps move out of the area.

Brea is the first to move from her spot to investigate if Melik has left the area after a few minutes. Seeing that the area is clear, she steps out cautiously from her hiding spot to sprint over to where Durin is still hiding.

"We best end this quick, princeling. I fear that Melik was speaking the truth about wanting to harm you." Brea offers Durin her hand to help him up from the ground.

"Wouldn't be the first time that he has tried to kill me." Durin says with a cheeky grin on his face once he is standing next to Brea.

"Yes, well I don't think that Master Dwalin would want to feel the King's wrath if you were to become injured." Brea says before beginning to walk away from Durin. "Are you coming or no?"

Durin shakes his head before sprinting after Brea. The two make their way through the multiple obstacles in their attempt to find their opponent's flag. They go through tube like tunnels, over streams of water, and climb up an impressive pile of rocks. Once they reach the top of the pile, they see the red flag blowing in the breeze.

Brea, the more experienced of the two, cautiously approaches the flag.

"This is too easy." Durin says as he keeps an eye open for any possible fighters. There really is no hiding places for any of Melik's group to create an ambush, but still Durin can't squelch the feeling that something is off.

"You were right. He truly isn't the brightest of dwarves." Brea says in a cheeky voice and a grin on her face.

As she turns to face Durin, she spots something in the trees that has her sprinting towards the prince. Before she can shout out a warning, a twang is heard through the air of the training grounds.

Durin turns to where the sound came from before feeling a sharp feeling in his right side, in the ribs. He lets out a growl before looking down at where the pain is emanating from. There, halfway buried in his side, is an arrow with red feathers marking it as from Melik's team.

"Durin! Get down you bloody idiot." Brea shouts as she pushes him down so that he lands on his stomach. She covers his body with hers as she screams. "Help! Prince Durin has been injured!"

"M'fine." Durin hisses out at the pressure that Brea's body is placing near his injury.

"You are not fine, prince. There is an arrow sticking out of you." Brea says before screaming out again for help. Her voice echoes throughout the training grounds as she screams for help.

Thanks to the pain, Durin's vision is starting to have black dots to it. He lets out a growl as he tries to drag himself out from under Brea.

"You aren't to move till I can guarantee your safety." Brea says just as the sound help arrives.

"What happened lassie?" Dwalin asks as he pulls himself up to the top of the rock pile. He can already see a small pool of blood forming under Durins' body. "Brea you need to get off the laddie before he bleeds out."

Brea moves off of Durin as Dwalin makes his way to kneel next to the injured prince. He is quick to check Durin over for any other signs of injury.

"What happened?" A familiar voice growls out before the owner of the voice moves to Durin's other side.

Durin blinks his eyes a few times and sees his _**adad's**_ face, with a worried look, staring at him.

" _ **Adad**_? When did you get here?" Durin hisses out as Brea and Dwalin cut some of Durin's shirt away to get a better look at the wound.

"I have been watching since after Dwalin sent the teams out into the fields." Thorin says as he tries to keep his son distracted from the pain. "I am impressed with your tactics and battle strategy. Never have I seen three separate assaults done simultaneously as a means to distract an opposing army from knowing that they are being infiltrated."

"I won't risk pullin' the arrow out here, Thorin." Dwalin says with a look of pure anger on his face. "The arrow is halfway in him. If I were to pull it out, we would risk the lad bleedin' out."

"Can we risk moving him?" Thorin asks while trying to mask his worry.

"We have no choice, my king." Brea replies rapidly. "If we don't get him to a healer soon, the prince might bleed too heavily inside."

Thorin nods before looking down at Durin again. Already Thorin can see his son's face is turning a bit white. "We are going to help you up and get you to a healer, _**Kandith.**_ "

Durin nods his head before preparing himself for even more pain before being helped up into a standing position. A scream escapes his lips as his body is lifted from the ground. Durin passes out from the white hot pain in his side just as Thorin and Dwalin move Durin's arms up and around their shoulders.

 **Rìka**

"Now you need to add just a little bit of sugar to the mix, milady." Bombur says as he is carefully watching the brown haired, grey eyed lass.

Standing on the opposite side of the butcher block island in the main kitchens of Erebor, is Rìka. Her pale blue dress is protected by a full front, cream colored apron. The thick medium brown hair is pulled back into an elaborate hairstyle. Four braids from the front sides of her face are pulled back, and then are braided in with the rest of her hair into a single, immaculate braid with a pale blue ribbon tied in. There are several pale blue beads in the braids as well, and at the bottom of the large braid sits a large, silver hair clasp with the sigil of the royal line of Durin on it that Thorin had crafted for her.

Rìka takes hold of a small wooden bowl that the sugar had been measured into earlier in the preparations. Holding it over the larger bowl that has the rest of the dry ingredients, she carefully dumps the sugar into the bowl.

"Now what?" Rìka asks the rotund, red haired dwarf.

"Next you need to add the cream, butter, and dried apple chunks to it. Then we stir till the mixture is well blended." Bombur says with smile.

"Okay. Then what?"

Bombur lets out a chuckle at the lass's impatience. "You are just like your _**amad**_ , Rìka. Always rushing to complete things. Cooking and baking is about taking your time so that the food is of excellent quality."

Rìka lets out a sigh and steps back from the island to allow Bombur to check on her progress.

"I am apprenticed to cousin Kili to learn diplomacy. Yet both _**adad**_ and _**amad**_ says that I still need to learn to cook. I don't see why I need to know how to do this." Rìka grumbles as she watches Bombur walk away from the island to retrieve the wet ingredients for the batter from the cold box in the floor.

"Diplomacy isn't all about using words and negotiation. There may be times where you will need to feed your guests. That is why the king and queen wish you to learn. Your _**amad**_ knows how to cook very well. Even if the food she serves is unusual. She also is the one to give me the menu ideas for all of the celebration feasts. Kili has also helped, but only after your _**amad**_ had dragged him down here to watch her do it. For the last several feasts Kili has been the one to give me the menu ideas."

Bombur lets out a chuckle as he remembers the first time Inara had dragged Kili down to the kitchens to teach him how the food for a feast was prepared. The prince knew already part of his way around a kitchen thanks to Dis teaching him, but Inara wanted Kili to take over the menu ideas for certain feasts to help ease the workload that she and Thorin have with running the kingdom.

"So Kili knows how to do this then?" Rìka gives Bombur a skeptical look of disbelief.

"Aye. He does, lass. Now, let's finish these scones of yours." Bombur says as he walks over with the cool bottle of cream and a slab of butter.

He places the two objects onto the island, and begins to direct Rìka into cutting the right amount off of the slab of butter. He then carefully pours some of the cream into the bowl with the dry ingredients.

"Cut the butter up into tiny pieces and place them into the batter. Then I want you to stir it all together till the batter is smooth." Bombur says as he begins to rewrap the slab of butter to take it and the cream back to the cold box.

She does as Bombur instructs, and soon finds herself stirring the mix with the wooden spoon. As she stirs, the mixture becomes thicker and harder to stir with the wooden spoon.

"Are you sure that we are doing this right?" Rìka asks from her spot just as a small snap echoes in the kitchens. Looking down, she realizes that her batter has broken her spoon

"Are you?" Bombur asks the lass before letting out a belly laugh as she grumbles about not knowing what she is doing. "Broke the spoon have you?" He laughs even harder at the dirty look that Rìka is giving him.

A soldier enters the kitchens in a hurry, which causes the rest of the kitchen staff to pause in their preparations for the lunchtime crowds.

Bombur notices that the lad looks a bit lost, and moves towards the soldier.

"Anything I can help ya with?" Bombur asks as he approaches the soldier.

"The king has asked for the princess to come to the Healing Halls." The soldier says as he now notices Rìka standing near a counter. "It is your _**nadad**_."

 **Vân**

Outside of Erebor, in the meadow fields, the youngest son of Thorin and Inara is laying in the tall grass. His long, slightly tan arms lay above his head, bent at the elbows, and crossed at the wrists. His wavy, shoulder length, dark brown hair blows gently thanks to the mid-summer breeze. Deep breaths flow in and out of the muscular, but narrow, chest that is covered by a cream colored tunic. His eyelids are shut over dark brown eyes, which long black eyelashes fan across high cheekbones next to the long nose that he inherited from Thorin. One might think that the lad has fallen asleep. Yet one of his long legs, which is sitting across the bent knee of the other, bounces rhythmically to an unknown beat.

Out of all of Thorin and Inara's children, Vân looks more like Inara's human side than Thorin's dwarf side. Already Vân is as tall as Thorin, but hasn't shown signs of stopping in his vertical growth. There has been talk in Erebor that perhaps Thorin is not Vân's father. However, Vân has shown that he has the strength and muscles of his dwarven heritage; along with Thorins' sense of duty.

Vân's mind is pulled out of his meditation at the sound of soft footfalls coming towards him from the left. Just as he opens his eyes and turns his head towards the person, Vân notices that the person is his _**amad**_.

"Communing with nature again?" Inara asks as she comes to sit down, Indian style, next to her son. She is wearing brown pants that are wide and flowing so that it gives the appearance that she is wearing a dress if she was to stand with her legs close together. Her shirt is a deep green color that is of a corset looking design. Her brown hair is alight with hints of red from the sun, making it look like her blowing hair has flames dancing in the wind. The only part of her waist length hair that isn't dancing in the breeze is the two thick braids that wrap around from the top of her head to just above her neck, which rests over top the rest of her hair.

"Just listening to the spirits of the land, _**amad**_." Vân replies. Ever since he was a child, Vân has always been curious to learn about his "Native" heritage from Inara. He spent countless hours as a dwarfling listening and soaking up as much information that Inara could give, about the Huron and Ottawa cultures and histories. "The spirits are on guard today. Something has them on edge."

Inara gives her son a thoughtful look before quieting her mind to listen to the spirits of Middle Earth. This ability to hear them is one that the dwarves and men of Middle Earth are ignorant of. Some have called it witchcraft or mysticism, yet Inara considers it more of a spiritual connection. Like that of her Huron and Ottawa ancestors had back in her own world.

"The darkness is growing in this world." Inara says softly to Vân. "Heavy waves of change are beginning to move out from the lands in the south."

Vân sits up from where he was lying, and takes hold of Inara's right hand. "Is there any way to stop it from spreading?"

"I don't know." Inara gives Vâns' hand a gently squeeze.

"I worry _**amad**_."

The look that Vân gives Inara sends shivers down her spine. "What is it?"

"Our gifts, _**amad**_. Why do people fear it?" Vân looks into his _**amad's**_ face for comfort.

"I see." Inara takes a deep breath before answering her son's question. "For some people it all comes down to ignorance. They aren't comfortable with what they don't know and don't want to know. For others it may challenge them to think differently, and many people are scared to change their way of thinking. Even if it makes them uncomfortable while learning about something new. Then you have those who just want to stay the same because it is all they know and try to force their will onto others. What has brought this worry to your mind?"

"I overheard a few dwarves that came with the caravan from the Iron Hills say that you have possessed _**adad**_ with some sort of magic to become queen. That you know dark magic and that is why you have lived so long while _**adad**_ ages. I know that isn't true. _**Adad**_ loves you for who you are as a person and that you have been touched and blessed by _**Mahal**_ to age slowly like dwarves do. But to hear them speak so disrespectful of you makes my skin crawl." Vân looks away from his mother to the horizon.

Inara lets out a soft chuckle before wrapping her arm around Vân's shoulders to pull his body to her side. "Don't let a few ignorant words to affect you so. It just shows how ignorant they are about me."

"But their words dishonor you, which dishonors _**adad**_ and our house. They should be punished for such slander towards you."

Again Inara chuckles at her son. He may favor her family in looks, but his sense of duty is all from Thorin. It is in times like this that Inara is proud that Thorin is the father of her children. Many times in the past she had doubted her relationship with Thorin would ever last or be as good as it has been. Yet seeing her children express traits that they have inherited, not only from her but from Thorin as well, makes her feel proud of how far Thorin and her have come in their lives.

"You cannot force people to change, Vân. Nor can you force your will upon them. Let your knowledge of me and your father wash away any worry you might feel." Inara says before pressing a kiss to her son's temple.

"But those stories can travel, _**amad**_. What would happen if the wrong person were to hear about you, and try to harm you?" Vân fearfully says to Inara as he rests his head against her shoulder. " _ **Adad**_ would be at a loss without you. All of us would be."

" _ **Azaghalithuh**_." Inara says in a solemn voice. "The darkness already knows who I am and what I have become. Your father would have the whole mountain fight to keep me safe from it. But sometimes the darkness doesn't come in physical forms." Inara fiddles with her necklace that has powerful protection spells embedded in the tear drop shaped rose quartz gem that hangs from the silver chain. Both Gandalf and Radagast said that the gem and protections would help keep her from being seen by the darkness.

"Like what caused Théodor's death." Van says softly knowing full well that today would have been his dead _**nadad's**_ 44th birthday.

"Yes." Inara replies just as the sound of rushing footsteps approach them from Erebor.

" _ **Emulhekh**_!" A soldier says as he comes to a stop near the mother and son.

"What is it?" Inara asks as she and Vân rise up from where they were sitting.

"It's the prince. He has been injured."

 **Maiti**

In the Healing Halls of Erebor, a few female members of the royal family have taken over one of the private rooms to help one of their own.

"Easy, _**Mudùmel**_ _."_ Dis says from her adopted nieces' side. She keeps her long red dress out of the way by holding some of it with her free hand. Ever since Thorin had told her over a year ago that Maiti had become blind from the illness, Dis has taken it upon herself to see to the lass's rehabilitation.

"You mustn't push yourself so hard." Tauriel says from Maiti's other side. Like her mother-in-law, Tauriel has also made it her mission to help Maiti learn to live with her blindness. The elleth is still wearing her dark blue sentinel outfit and black pants, having come from her rotation on the ramparts earlier that morning.

The young dam in the middle of this lets out a growl of frustration. "I need to be able to take care of myself." With the loss of her sight, Maiti has become more irritable and quick to anger than ever before. This has caused many to joke about her temper coming from her having red hair, which today has been pulled back in a single, thick fishtail braid.

"And you will in time, _**Mudùmel**_ _."_ Dis says in a comforting tone. "But you must be patient. Not only with learning but with yourself as well. It took your **adad** many years to remember where I lived when we lived in the Blue Mountains. It just takes time to learn, and everyone learns at their own pace."

"It is taking too long." Maiti says as she tosses away the highly decorated walking stick that Karys had made for her.

"You can't give up." Karys says as she goes to fetch the walking stick from the other side of the room. Not only was it a walking stick, but if necessary it can be used for protection as a staff as well. That was one of the reasons why Karys asked Dwalin and Thorin to help reinforcing it with dwarven steel at the ends and in the middle. The wood part of the stick has been engraved with Khuzdul runes of protection.

"This is pointless. I will always be a burden to my family." Maiti says in frustration as she wipes away a few stray tears that have escaped her now clouded hazel eyes.

"You are not a burden to your family." Dis growls out at the younger dam.

"No dwarrow in his right mind would ever want a damaged dam for a wife!" Maiti shouts as she stomps her foot onto the stone ground.

"And they would be bloody fools!" Dis yells back in frustration.

Tauriel smiles to herself at the display of the two stubborn dams before her. In all her years of living in Erebor, Tauriel has learned to accept the loud, boisterous, and sometimes obstinate behaviors of dwarves.

"Perhaps we should take a rest for a short time. Try again when everyone has calmed down." Tauriel says in an attempt to give a much need time out for the two frustrated dams.

"I agree. Maybe we can go see _**Adad**_ and Fergys in the training grounds, _**Amad**_." Karys softly says to Dis as she helps guide Maiti's hands to the walking staff.

Dis lets out an angry huff of breath before looking over at Tauriel. "She is all yours then. See to it that she eats something."

"I will." Tauriel says as she watches Dis and Karys leave the room before looking down at Maiti. "You should not antagonize her. She will eventually catch on that you know, very well, how to use your staff."

Maiti lets out a chuckle and a grin appears on her face. "But it is so much fun causing her grief."

Tauriel lets out a light laugh at the audacity of the young dam. "I see you have learned a few tricks from Kili then."

"I have. He has been the one to teach me how to fight using my staff. _**Amad**_ has been helping me learn on how to rely on my other senses as well." Maiti chuckles out. "Besides, I still wish to be a warrior."

"And you will someday. Come," Tauriel says as she takes Maiti's hand. "Let us find some food to eat before your temper gets too hot."

Both laugh at Tauriel's teasing and leave the private room to enter the main Healing Halls. However, Tauriel's laughter dies away as she sees Thorin and Dwalin bringing an unconscious Durin through the main doors. Right away she can see the arrow sticking out of the young dwarrows' side.

Maiti, noticing that Tauriel had stopped laughing and gone tense, tugs on the elleth's hand.

"What is it?"

"Thorin and Dwalin have brought Durin here. He has an arrow in his side." Tauriel says before pulling the young dam with her towards where Thorin and Dwalin are headed.

"How bad is he?" Maiti fearfully asks as she is pulled by Tauriel to who knows where.

"I don't know." Tauriel answers back to the dam. "What happened?"

Thorin glances towards where he heard Tauriels' voice. He takes note that Tauriel has Maiti with her as the two approach.

"He took an arrow during a mock battle." Thorin says as he and Dwalin continue towards one of the other private rooms in the Healing Halls. "We didn't remove the arrow as a precaution as to if any internal injuries have occurred."

The king and his general enter the private room carefully, and make their way towards the open bed. Tauriel and Maiti follow them into the room. However, as soon as Durin is placed on the bed, Tauriel lets go of Maiti's hand.

"I will tend to him." Tauriel says as she rushes to Durin's aid.

"Are ya sure lass?" Dwalin growls out as he backs away to allow Tauriel to get close to Durin's injury.

"I have treated many who had been shot with an arrow. Kili included." Tauriel says as she begins to tear Durin's tunic away from the wound.

" _ **Adad**_?" Maiti asks from where she is still standing near the door. She hears footsteps coming towards her and feels a hand take hold of her hand that Tauriel once held.

"He will survive, _**Mudùmel**_ _._ Durin is strong." Thorin says as he cups Maiti's face, not realizing that his hand has Durins' blood on it till he swipes his thumb on her cheek. "Let me help you get cleaned up."

"I don't need to bathe yet, _**adad**_ _._ " Maiti replies softly.

"Not a bath. Just your cheek." Thorin says as he tugs gently on Maiti's to lead her to a chair. He leaves her to sit in the chair as he moves to get a cloth and a small bowl of water.

During this time, Inara and the rest of her children, except for Frerin, arrive to the private room in the Healing Halls. Inara is the first to notice the blood on Maiti's face, and rushes over to check on her blind child. The other two children, Rìka and Vân, are called by Tauriel to help with Durin.

Thorin makes his way over to where Maiti and Inara are at. "I have water and a cloth to help clean the blood off your cheek, _**Mudùmel**_ _."_

"You put it there, _**adad**_ _,_ so you can clean it off." Maiti says as Inara takes hold of Maiti's hand and sits in a chair next to her daughters.

As Thorin cleans the blood away, Maiti can feel the cold, wet cloth leaving goosebumps on her skin. Yet she doesn't complain about the temperature of the water or of the few drips that have slid through her peach fuzz at her jawline.

 _"_ _ **Amad**_?" Maiti asks as she squeezes Inara's hand.

"Yes?"

"Will my _**nadad**_ be alright?"

"He will be. Tauriel is taking good care of him." Inara answers as Thorin pats Maiti's cheek gently with a dry towel.

"There. The blood is gone." Thorin says softly to Maiti as he moves to pull another chair over to sit next to Maiti.

Maiti turns her face towards Thorin's voice. "I wish to seek retribution on whoever harmed my _**nadad**_ _._ That person will face me in battle, _**adad**_ _."_

Thorin chuckles softly before pulling Maiti into his chest for a hug. "You will have to wait your turn then because I have the first right to retribution." He gives Inara a smile over Maiti's head and can tell that Inara is already planning for the utter destruction of whoever shot Durin.

The embrace comes short as soldier enters the room without knocking.

 _"_ _ **Emulhekh**_. I need you to speak with you." The soldier says quickly to Thorin.

"What is it?" Inara says as she gets up from her own chair beside of Maiti's.

"It is the young prince, Frerin." Is all the soldier would say before exiting the room.

"What is going on now?" Thorin grumbles out as Maiti moves out of her father's embrace. "We will be right back."

"Alright." Maiti says softly before hearing the footsteps of her _**adad**_ and _**amad**_ leave her.

She sits there, listening to the sounds coming from the other side of the room for a time till Thorin's bellow is heard from the Healing Halls.

"Where is he? FRERIN!"

Maiti lets out a chuckle knowing that her oldest _**nadad**_ was in big trouble if _**adad**_ was yelling for all of Erebor to hear.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter for you all. It is to help set up where exactly the children will be when the events of LOTR happen. I am not sure how I managed to, but I had to correct the ages, again, of the children. Not sure how I get the ages so messed up, but I am human and I make mistakes.**

 **In the next chapter we will see Fili and Sigrid's children coping with not having their parents around. No Fili isn't dead. He is still trying to find his way in a world without Sigrid. Don't worry, at the end of next chapter, we will all find out where Fili has been for so long. (Look for this chapter to be posted by this weekend.)**

 **Cookies to those who can figure out why Thorin is angry with Frerin. That boy just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved. Even the negative ones.**

 **Selene**


	26. Spend Time With Fili & Sigrid's Kids

**Hello everyone. Not sure if any of you noticed, but I am currently going through A Tale to Tell and making some corrections to spelling, grammar, adding Khuzdul words, and in some instances fixing some scenes. Those chapters I will be working on in my spare time or when I have hit some writers blocks with this story.**

 **Again, this chapter isn't really going to follow my normal format. Mostly because we are focusing on Fili and Sigrid's children.**

 **Have your tissues ready. You're going to be needing them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR events or characters.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 10 years till LOTR events, and 3 more chapters to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Balder- 44 years old, looks 24.**

 **Freya- 42 years old, looks 23.**

 **Solen- 33 years old, 21.**

* * *

 **Balder**

Over the last two and a half years, Balder has been having to live without either of his parents. He understood that his _**amad**_ was gone from this world. Yet, what Balder couldn't wrap his head around was why his _**adad**_ left him and his siblings.

Today, Balder is in working in the smithy to finish up a special weapon for the queen. He wasn't sure about the design of this weapon, but with some help from the king, Balder was able to figure out how to make the design work. His blue eyes had lit up when he finally made the mold for the liquid metal that would become the weapon. The queen was pleased and had called the soon to be weapon a bat'leth. What she meant by naming it that, Balder didn't know but it truly was a one-of-a-kind weapon.

With his smith's apron on over his brown shirt and black pants, and the front blonde strands of hair braided back away from his face, Balder begins to heat one of the forge pokers. He will be needing it to puncture through the metal of the long, three foot, curved bladed to make three handles.

Once he has the poker set in the forge, Balder makes his way over to the large crate that houses the queens' weapon. Taking it out, Balder is careful to keep his hands away from the sharp curve of the weapon. He carries it over to the anvil in the center of the workroom and places it upon the anvil. Then he proceeds to go over to the forge to check on the poker.

"You know, for a minute there I could have sworn you were your _**adad**_." A cheery voice says from the doorway. "At least you aren't like your cousin, Frerin, who got caught with his pants down with a lassie in here."

Balder turns away from the forge to see that it is his uncle, Kili, who has spoken to him.

Kili is leaning up against the door frame wearing his typical dark colored traveling clothes. His hair is pulled back in its usual half ponytail; yet the tail is braided instead of loose.

"Well I'm not him." Balder grumbles out before turning back to the forge again. "I wouldn't abandon my children."

"He didn't abandon you or your siblings, Balder." Kili says as he enters the workroom fully. "He just needs some time to find himself since your _**amad**_ died."

"Yeah well he was needed here. We were hurting too." Balder shouts at his uncle as he pulls the now hot poker out of the forge.

"Easy. Wouldn't want to you to burn yourself with that poker." Kili says with his hands up in a surrender like gesture. "Look. Your _**adad**_ loved your _**amad**_ very much. Just as much as he loves you and your siblings. Watching Sigrid die before his eyes was very difficult for him to accept. Hell, death itself is difficult to accept, but we all die eventually. Some faster than others."

"Now you're making excuses for _**adad**_. Everyone keeps making excuses for him." Balder shouts at Kili before stomping his way over to the anvil. Using his anger at his _**adad**_ , Balder drives the poker into the metal making it hiss in protest.

"We aren't making excuses for him, Balder." Kili says softly to his angry nephew. Kili has never seen Balder this angry before to where he almost becomes a berserker. Thinking quickly of some way to get through to Balder, Kili comes up with an idea. "Have you ever heard what happened to your _**adad**_ during the Battle of the Five Armies?'

Balder lets out a soft growl at his uncle's persistence to be in the workroom. "Of course I have. Aliena always told us those stories before bed."

Keeping his eyes focused on what he is doing, Balder hears Kili move towards one of the stools that sit near the water pump by the far left wall. Once the hole is big enough, Balder moves the poker to the next spot that needs a hole made.

"She gave you all the abridged version of the story." Kili says as he runs a hand through his own dark locks.

Balder looks away from his work, and gives Kili a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you what really happened up on Ravenhill." Kili says before telling the truth of what happened to Fili.

 **Freya**

In the library of Erebor, a young dam is searching through a large tome in a vain attempt to find a design for a piece of jewelry that she has been commissioned to make. Her curly brown hair is half pulled back by a single braid at the back of her head. Her warm, brown eyes scan the page before turning to the next.

"Freya!" Another young dam of Erebor calls out.

This causes several patrons of the library to make shushing sounds, which the dam ignores.

Looking up to see who called her name, Freya is surprised to see her friend Yuri coming towards the table that she is seated at.

"Yuri. I am surprised to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be helping Dori with his shop?" Freya says with a grin.

Yuri pulls out a chair next to Freya, and proceeds to sit down. This causes her purple skirt to her dress to puff out gently. Her sandy blonde hair is pulled back into several fancy braids that Dori had placed in her hair that morning. She has been staying with her two uncles since her amad, Tali, went to Moria to find out why Ori was no longer sending letters. That was over ten years ago, and no one has heard from Tali or Ori since.

"Uncle can handle it himself. He won't notice that I snuck off." Yuri giggles out. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

Freya lets out a sign before pushing the heavy book towards her friend. "I need to come up with a design for a piece that Master Nol wants done. It is supposed to be a window piece to help bring in new customers."

Yuri lets out a low whistle at the thought. "Damn. You must be one hell of a jeweler is Master Nol is givin' you this assignment."

"Yeah." Freya says softly. "But I don't know what to make. I thought about doing a necklace, but no one is buying fancy ones anymore. Then I thought about making a bracelet, but barely anyone wears one."

"You could always make a ring. Everyone needs a ring." Yuri says before closing the book with a loud thump.

"I don't know what to do." Freya says as she buries her face in her hands. "I feel so lost."

"You aren't lost, Freya."

"Ever since _**amad**_ died and _**adad**_ leaving the world feels like it is falling apart. Balder hardly talks to anyone, and if he does he yells. He spends his days in that damn smithy workroom of his. Then there is Solen who walks around in a daze nearly all of the time. He has barely spoken to myself or Balder." At this point, Freya is close to tears over the worry and frustration in her young life.

Yuri, seeing that her friend needs a shoulder to cry on, pulls Freya into a tight hug. "Oh Freya. I am sorry that you all are still grieving."

Freya allows herself to fall apart and cries into her friends shoulder. Never before in her life has Freya felt so much stress build up, and the floodgates on her usually checked emotions let it all flow free.

"Maybe we should go visit your amad in the burial chambers. Get some fresh flowers from the market to place on her tomb." Yuri whispers softly into Freya's hair as she rubs up and down on Freya's back.

"That... would... be nice." Freya hiccups before pulling away from Yuri's embrace. " _ **Amad**_ always loved the bluebell flowers that grow in the western fields outside of the mountain."

"Then it is settled then." Yuri says as she stands up from her chair and pulls Freya with her as she hurries away from the table. "We will buy some bluebells for your _**Amad's**_ tomb from the markets."

The two dams make it as far as the hallway outside of the library before both are called for.

"Yuri. Lady Freya." Nori says as he catches up to the lasses once they stop to wait for him.

"Uncle Nori? What is it?" Yuri asks as she watches her uncle try to catch his breath.

"Lady Freya. Your _**Adad**_ has returned."

 **Solen**

Riding his grey pony out of Dale's main gates, the youngest son of Sigrid and Fili is slowly making his way back towards the mountain. He isn't in any big hurry since his siblings are busy with lives of their own. So his pony is barely doing a trot as they go down the road.

His once golden hair has turned to a very dark brown, which many in Dale says he looks a lot like his grandfather Bard. Solen has taken a page out of his uncle Kili's book, and leaves his hair loose with no braids to be found anywhere in his wavy locks. His brown eyes scan the horizons carefully. Brand, his young cousin, had warned him of the growing attacks on caravans by orc packs in the south. Solen makes sure to keep his long bow in hand while riding.

Not even a quarter of the way down the road, Solen notices a short, cloaked figure coming towards the road from the west. It is too short to be an elf from the Woodland Realm, and Solen knows that none of the men or women of Dale travel through the forest. So he decides to venture off of the road and heads towards the figure who is now making its way towards Erebor.

"Halt!" Solen says as his pony approaches the figure; his bow is drawn with an arrow ready to fly. "What business have you with Erebor?"

The figure stops and turns towards Solen and his pony. Pushing their hood back, a head full of golden blonde hair is revealed.

" _ **Adad**_." Solen whispers as he is taken back by how gruff Fili looks.

Fili's blue eyes blink rapidly as he looks at the lad upon the pony. It takes him a bit before he realizes that this is his youngest son.

"Solen?" Fili says softly as he watches his son hop down from his pony.

Both father and son are quick to allow the other to pull them into a hug.

"You're back." Solen says as a few stray tears flow down his cheeks. "You're real and you're back."

"I am." Fili whispers into his son's hair. "Oh _**Mahal**_ , how I have missed you all."

" _ **Adad**_. Don't ever go away again. Please?" Solen says as he cries against Fili's shoulder.

"Not till I am old and gray." Fili says with a tearful chuckle. "How about we head home and see everyone?"

Solen nods his head as he backs out from the hug. He takes the reigns of his pony before the father and son duo make their way towards Erebor. As they walk Solen gives Fili an update as to all that has been going on inside the mountain.

Fili can't help but laugh at a particular piece of information that Solen has given him.

"How did Uncle Thorin take the news that Frerin had a roll in the hay with a dam?" Fili chuckles out.

"Well.." Solen says as he rubs the back of his head with the tip of his bow. "Let me just say all of Erebor knows what Frerin did. The past nine months both he and Inara have waited with baited breath. I guess they were expecting to hear from Dain that Frerin had ruined the lady's reputation. However, Dain did send a letter and no child was created from the escapade."

"I hope that Frerin has learned his lesson then." Fili says as he shakes his head with a smile on his face.

They reach the gates of Erebor, and the guards do not recognize Fili at first. When they do, they all bow and wish him well. A guard takes Solens' pony to the stables as the two of them head towards the royal halls.

As they come towards the doors of the Royal Halls, Fili starts to become nervous as he can hear that the whole family is in there. Yet before he can stop Solen from opening the doors, the lad has already made his way into the halls.

" _ **Adad**_ is back!" Solen shouts for everyone to hear.

Thorin, Inara, Kili, Tauriel, and Dis are the first to greet Fili as he enters.

"Welcome home." Dis says as she pulls Fili into a big hug. "I have missed you, Fili."

"I missed you too." Fili whispers into Dis's neck before she lets go of Fili.

" _ **Nadad**_!" Kili says as he is next to pull Fili into a hug. "By _**Mahal**_ , you stink! Did you forget to bathe?"

Fili slaps Kili on the back, hard before letting go of his _**nadadith**_. "I bathed just last week. Beorn was gracious enough to allow me to stay for a few days with him."

"Fili." Thorin says as he approaches his heir.

"Uncle."

"You left without letting anyone know." Thorin says with a serious voice and a stern look on his face.

"I know. But in my defense, Inara saw me leave." Fili says sheepishly.

Thorin moves closer to Fili, not giving the other dwarrow an idea of what to expect. Then Thorin pulls his sister-son into a big hug.

"Welcome home, Fili." Thorin whispers to Fili as he feels his nephew's body begin to shudder with relief.

Fili isn't sure why he is crying into Thorin's shoulder, but he keeps himself there as he feels the bodies of Dis, and Kili come to join the hug. The four of them stay like this for a short time as Tauriel and Inara shoo the rest of the family up to their chambers. The two of them know that the little family unit needs the comfort from one another, and doesn't want any of the children to ruin it.

Yet there is one who hasn't left the room. Balder. He is standing by the fireplace, watching the emotional display with a scowl on his face. If there is anyone who isn't thrilled to see Fili, it is Balder.

Inara is standing close by the small family unit and waits for them to let go of each other. Before she can speak, Dis is the first to ask Fili a question.

"Where have you been?" Dis asks as she pulls Fili towards a chair at the dining table. "Here. You can eat as you tell us." She quickly heads to the kitchen to grab a clean plate.

Fili finally notices that the family must have just finished supper when he arrived.

"There you are. Go ahead and fill your plate." Dis says as she hands her son the plate.

"Thanks _**amad**_." Fili gives Dis a smile before starting to fill his plate with pieces of roast, potatoes, rolls, cheese, and some fruits.

"So? Where have you been, _**nadad**_?" Kili asks as he sits down next to Fili.

"You were in the Shire for a time." Inara says as she sits down across from Fili.

"How did you know that?" Fili asks Inara with a questioning look.

"Bilbo sent me a letter." Inara replies.

"What letter?" Thorin asks in shock that Inara would keep something from him.

"Bilbo didn't want to be put in the middle of whatever downfall is going to happen. And I don't want to be either." Inara says giving Thorin a look that he knows that she will tell him why when they are alone.

"Yes I was in the Shire. I also was in the Blue Mountains to visit _**Adad**_." Fili looks down at the food at his plate before slowly bringing a piece of a dinner roll to his mouth.

Everyone goes silent for a time as they all understand. Once Fili finishes with his food, Dis takes the dirty plate away to the kitchen. Thorin looks towards the kitchen as though he is torn between letting Fili out of his sight or going to check on Dis. However, with one look to Inara, Thorin gets up from the table to make his way to check on Dis.

Kili sensing that Fili might need some time alone, wishes his _**nadad**_ a goodnight before heading off to find Tauriel.

Inara, however, gets up from the table and walks over to where Fili is seated.

"Come with me." is all Inara says to Fili before walking towards the main doors.

Balder watches as his _**adad**_ gets up and follows his aunt out of the Royal Halls. Seeing Fili follow Inara without question makes Balder suspicious, and so he follows them at a distance to see where they are going.

Inara leads Fili down to the royal burial chamber where Sigrid's tomb is located. Fili however stops just outside the door.

"Inara, I can't." Fili says as he realizes what Inara is trying to get him to do.

"You can, and you will. Fili, you have been running for too long." Inara says as he takes hold of Fili's hand. "I will be right here with you. The only way you will get closure is if you see it again."

Fili allows himself to be led into the chambers, and is shocked by what he sees. Sigrid's tomb is covered with many bluebells that have not yet wilted.

"How?" Fili asks with tears shining in his eyes.

"Tauriel and I have been making sure that Sigrid is not forgotten. And a little bird told me that Freya was in need of inspiration for a jewelry design and had stated that the bluebells were Sigrid's favorite flower. So, I purchased all of the bluebells for her. Besides, I don't think that white wildflowers would the right flowers for Sigrid." Inara says as she gives Fili's hand a squeeze before letting go of it.

"Thank you." Fili says as he tries hard to memorize the scene before him. "I don't know what to say."

"I think that there is someone else who needs to see you." Inara says before leaving Fili inside of the burial chambers. She has known that Balder had followed them, and she wants the father and son to reconnect. So as she makes her way down the hallway, Inara gives Balder a nod before continuing on back to the Royal Halls.

Balder isn't surprised that Inara knew that he followed them, but what shocks him is that she somehow knew where he had hidden himself in the shadows. Making his way into the burial chamber, Balder is taken by surprise to see all of the bluebells covering his _**amad's**_ tomb. Kneeling besides her tomb is his _**adad**_ , who is whispering against the stone.

"Why did you abandon us?" Balder angrily asks Fili.

"I didn't abandon you. I would never." Fili says as he steps away from Sigrid's tomb.

"But you left us. You left!" Balder rages at Fili.

Fili looks at his son and can see the rage, sorrow, and fear in the lad's eyes.

"Balder." Fili says softly as he approaches his son, who looks so much like him. Except for his facial features. Those belong to Sigrid.

"Don't you come near me or my siblings. We don't need you!" Balder shouts before turning his back to Fili.

Fili, however, isn't going to let Balder leave. Not when the lad is in so much pain. So Fili rushes towards Balder and grabs his son's arm. What Fili wasn't expecting is having Balder turn around and punch him in the jaw. Yet this doesn't stop Fili from pulling his son into an embrace.

Balder, angry that his father is trying to hold him like some weak lass, keeps throwing punches where ever he can. He is surprised that his _**adad**_ hasn't hit back or even try to defend himself. And it isn't long till tears find their way out of Balder's eyes. Knowing that he can't hold it back any longer, Balder allows himself to break.

Noticing the slack in Balder's body, Fili pulls his son close as the lad finally breaks down sobbing. He helps guide his son to the floor, where he pulls Balder into his lap and begins to rock him as if Balder was a little dwarfling.

"Let it out, _**Kidhuzel.**_ I've got you." Fili whispers into Balder's hair. A small noise alerts Fili that the two of them aren't alone. He looks up to the door and sees Freya and Solen standing there. He gently waves them over, and soon finds himself holding all of three of his children.

* * *

 **So there it is folks. Fili is back and having to deal with the aftermath of him leaving. I got the idea of Sigrid liking Bluebells from one of my friends. The bluebells I have envisioned for Sigrid's tomb is called the English Bluebell flower.**

 **Also, the "special weapon" of Inara's will be making a complete appearance in the LOTR events. I just couldn't help myself on adding a Klingon Bat'leth to this story.**

 **The next chapter will be back to the normal format. Be prepared. Erebor is going to be having some major changes coming.**

 **The chapter after that one will be similar in format to this one, where we will be seeing Tauriel and Kili's children. As a little treat for you all, to keep you in suspense, Kelda will be in Rivendell with Legolas, Lorien, and Aragorn.**

 **Selene**


	27. Health Scares & Assassination Attempts

**So here is the next chapter for all of you patiently waiting readers, reviewers, or curious folks who just found this story. I have to say that I had to re-edit this chapter quite a bit. So hopefully you all will enjoy it.**

 **Big shout out to firefoxxe who gave me some ideas about things for this chapter, and for creating the characters Runila, Balana, Nalo, Herak, Grurim, and Munzadi. . So everyone please give firefoxxe a big round of applause for her efforts. You have my gratitude and thanks firefoxxe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit or LOTR.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 5 years till LOTR events, and 2 more chapters to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Frerin & Durin- 54 years old, looks 25.**

 **Kelda- 50 years old, looks 24.**

 **Balder-49 years old, looks 24.**

 **Toril- 48 years old, looks 24.**

 **Freya- 47 years old, looks 23.**

 **Rìka & Kilian- 46 years old, looks 23.**

 **Karys & Fergys- 40 years old, looks 22.**

 **Vân & Solen- 38 years old, looks 22.**

 **Maiti & Yuri- 34 years old, looks 21.**

 **Elleon- 33 ½ years old, looks 21.**

 **Tanis- 32 ½ years old, looks 20.**

 **Raina- 29 ½ years old, looks 19.**

 **Bofur II (Bo)- 25 years old, looks 18.**

* * *

 **Erebor, Council Chambers...**

Thorin has been sitting in council, listening to the members bickering over prices of goods that they sell in large amounts to their trade partners, for the past two hours. He is becoming weary of the continual arguing about this particular subject. Raising a hand from the arm rest of his chair, Thorin presses his thumb and first finger against his forehead, and his thumb and finger rub against the wrinkles above his silver colored eyebrows. The pressure of a headache is starting to return again.

Earlier that morning, while still in bed with Inara, Thorin had woken up to a throbbing pain in his right arm and a growing headache. Inara had noticed his pain and had him drink a tonic before getting up out of bed.

"You aren't as young as you used to be, Thorin." She had said to him with a cheeky grin on her face.

In all their years together, Inara has barely grown older in her looks. Even though they were wedded when she was only 24 years old, in the race of men; Inara has only become more beautiful in the passing years. Though if she still aged like the race of men, she would be close to her ending age by now. Yet, because she was granted the life span of a dwarf, she only looks to be in her late 30's even though she is coming close to the same age that Thorin was when they first met.

"Aye, but you still are as beautiful as the day I met you, _**Amrâlimê.**_ " Thorin had replied while giving a kiss to her hand. "I have been blessed to have you by my side for all these years."

Inara had let out a giggle before placing a kiss to Thorin's lips.

"And you have mellowed out from being that always brooding, stubborn dwarf that you were when we met."

"Brooding?" Thorin had told her as he grinned. Without giving away his intention, Thorin was quick to pull Inara onto his lap as he stayed leaned back against the headboard to their bed. He had let out a laugh as he heard Inara give a squeal of surprise. Thorin held Inara's body close to his as he had begun to place heated kisses against her shift covered shoulder.

Thorin at this point in the council meeting is so into his memory of this mornings activities with Inara that he has failed to notice one of his council members watching him.

A young council member, a dam named Balana, watches Thorin with greater interest than listening to her fellow council members. Balana is the newest, to have a seat on Thorin's council. She oversees the treasury alongside Gloin, who is getting ready to retire. Brushing a stray brown curl from her face, she looks away from the king to the piece of paper that is lying on the table in front of her. On this piece of paper is something that she fears to bring up in council.

" _ **Emulhekh.**_ " An older, white haired council member says in a huff to Thorin.

Thorin stops his ministration to his forehead, and his daydreaming, to remove his hand away from his face. He has an idea of where this particular council member is wishing the conversation to go. Pushing himself up from his chair, Thorin stands before the council to address them. However, a quick shot of pain hits him deep within his chest. This pain causes Thorin to gasp for breath and fold his body forwards.

"My King!" many of the council members call out in surprise.

" _ **Emulhekh**_!" Balana calls out as she scrambles from her seat to try and catch Thorin before he hits the floor. "Someone call for a healer! Quickly!"

By this time, Dwalin had hurried forward from his spot by the door. He isn't fast enough to catch Thorin, but Dwalin is thankful that Balana was able to guide the kings' body to the floor without injury.

"Thorin." Dwalin growls out as he helps roll Thorin from his side to his back. "Thorin. Stay with us."

Thorin's eyes lock onto Dwalin's and even though he can't speak through the pain, Thorin knows that the message is clear.

"They'll be alright. But ya need to catch your breath." Dwalin growls to Thorin as he takes hold of Thorin's hand that isn't clutching at the kings' heart. "Where is tha' damn healer?! And someone find Prince Fili!"

 **Halls of Healing...**

Fili is in a hurry as he enters the healing halls to try to find Inara. His golden hair is disheveled from his jogging through Erebor. Even his blue tunic has sweat marks in the armpit areas to show how fast he has been moving.

"Is Inara here, Eira?" Fili asks the dam that is seated at the check-in desk to the healing halls.

"Prince." Eira says as she gives a quick bow. "I believe she came in around mid-morning asking to see healer Aert about something."

"Where is she then?" Fili asks with a growl in his voice. He really wants to find Inara to tell her what happened to Thorin before anyone else.

Eira turns a few pages in the ledger that is on the desk before giving Fili the answer that he needs. "Aert has her in private room 6."

"Thank you." Fili says before making his way diagonally to where the room is. Walking through the many empty cots, Fili is filled with dread with what he has to do.

"Prince." A voice calls out from a few rooms away from where Fili is headed.

Turning towards the voice, Fili is surprised to see healer Aert walking towards him.

"I take it you are here to tell her about Thorin." Aert says with sadness in his voice.

"I am, though I take no pleasure in it." Fili says with a sigh before running a hand over his face.

"If I may speak to you freely, Prince?" Aert asks cautiously. In all his years of being a healer, Aert knows what it is like to have to give the bad news to a family.

"What is it?" Fili asks hurriedly.

"Break it to her majesty gently if you can."

Fili is taken aback by the healer's suggestion. He can see that the healer is uncomfortable about something, but what he isn't sure. With a scowl on his face, Fili decides to ask the healer. Yet before he can ask the healer, Aert tells Fili.

"Around mid-morning, her majesty came in complaining about abdominal cramps." Aert tells Fili, and seeing the confusion on Fili's face, Aert continues. "I did an examination and discovered she was with child."

"Was?" Fili asks in shock. The word 'was' isn't lost to him, and he wants to know.

Aert gives Fili a compassionate look before answering. "She has suffered a miscarriage. It was early enough in the pregnancy that she didn't even realize that she was with child. Her majesty and the king should have paid more attention when using the herbs that Healer Oin had told them to use after the birth of the last prince. If Oin was here, he would be giving them a good talking to. Her majesty's womb is too scared to be able to carry another child to term. It would be best if they refrain from such activities so that this doesn't happen again."

Fili's shoulders slump at the news, and his hands ball up into fists. "How do I tell her after she has experienced this?"

Aert places a hand onto Fili's shoulder. "You do it the best way you can, lad. Perhaps this news of the king will distract her mind from dark thoughts that females minds go after a loss of a child."

Fili nods his head before placing one of his hands onto where the healer has his hand on Fili's shoulder. Aert gives a soft squeeze before allowing Fili to remove his hand. Giving Aert a mumbled thank you, Fili enters the room.

Gently closing the door behind him, Fili can see Inara kneeling in front of the fire place. In the fire, he can see the bloodied remnants of cloth burning. He also notices that Inara has changed clothes. She is no longer wearing her emerald green dress, but a dress that is the deepest shade of burgundy. It is form fitting in the bodice all the way down to her waist. The sleeves are only to her elbows, and tight against the muscles.

"Inara." Fili says softly as he carefully approaches where Inara is.

Turning her head away from the flames that are burning away the bloodied towels, blood clots, and any remnants of the miscarriage, her red rimmed eyes see a blurry silhouette of Fili.

"Fili." Inara whispers before her eyes fill with tears. She lets out a shuddering gasp before letting the tears run down her face.

Seeing Inara's pain and sadness, Fili kneels next to her and pulls her into his arms. He holds her to his chest and begins to rock them back and forth. Knowing what kind of pain Inara is going through, Fili tries to comfort her as he had when Sigrid had suffered a miscarriage. They stay there for a time till Inara has no more tears left to shed.

"Sorry." Inara whispers against Fili's upper arm, which she had clung to in her sorrow.

"It will be okay." Fili says as he gently rubs up and down on Inara's left arm.

"How can it?" Inara whispers as she stares into the fire. "How can I face telling Thorin?"

At saying Thorin's name, Fili's body stiffens and he knows that it isn't lost on Inara.

"Inara." Fili says gently before pushing Inara away from his chest and arm. "I have something to tell you."

Inara turns her head away from the fire to look Fili right in the eyes. A cold shiver runs down her spine and she begins to fear what Fili has to tell her. "What is it? Fili?"

Fili takes a deep breath knowing that he has no choice. "Thorin collapsed while in council." He quickly grabs hold of Inara's shoulders to keep her from getting up. "They have moved him to one of the dignitary's rooms where he is being watched, and taken care of, by healer Nalo. He says that Thorin suffered a heart attack and will be needing constant supervision for a while. So Nalo will be staying with Thorin."

"There is something else. Isn't there?" Inara asks as she searches Fili's face for an answer.

"Healer Nalo has suggested that Thorin will have more attacks like this if he continues being king. The more attacks he has, the weaker his heart will become. The stress is becoming too much for his heart to handle." Fili says with fear as he looks away from Inara's starring eyes.

Inara pieces together what Fili has left unsaid. "So the council wants Thorin to step down as king." She closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. "Fili. We knew this day was coming. Just didn't expect it to come so soon."

"I don't know if I am ready to be king, Inara." Fili says as he feels Inara place a hand to his cheek in an attempt to turn his face to hers.

"You can and you will. If anything else, I will stay on as queen if that will help." Inara's face is full of resolve as he speaks. She does not to Fili suffer what Thorin has because of the weight of running a kingdom.

"That would be appreciated."

 **Smything workshops by the Forges...**

Balder is currently pounding away on a piece of hot metal that he is turning into a blade. With each hit of his mallet upon the heated metal, Balder's mind is in a whirlwind from an encounter at the start of his work shift. The cause of the whirlwind is that of a light reddish brown haired, honey eye colored dwarrowdam named Runila.

At the beginning of his shift, Forge Master Tiar introduced Runila as the new materials runner for the smithy workshops. Balder didn't seem to mind, but when Master Tiar had assigned Runila to Balder for the day, the lad was a bit perturbed by this.

Now that the work day was half over with, Balder had sent the lass on a run for more iron. It wasn't lost on him that Runila was very thin for a dam. He also noticed that she hadn't had lunch or a pick-me-up snack at all. This had Balder wondering just why the dam had been hired for a job that was demanding.

Still pounding away on the heated metal, Balder didn't notice that the dam had returned from her errand.

 _"_ _ **Uzbad**_." Runila says as she does a quick curtsy after entering Balder's assigned workshop. Her light reddish brown hair is pulled back away from her face by two thick braids on each side of her head. The rest of her hair is done in a braid that has been folded up at the back of her head. Her tunic is a dark brown color with smudges of coal, dust, and dirt all over it. Her black pants are torn at the bottom so that they sit at ankle length. The soles of her shoes are starting to come apart from the rest of the shoe.

Balder looks over his shoulder at her before looking back to his work. He doesn't say a single word to her as he moves the heated metal blade to the shallow pool of water. The heated metal makes a violent hiss as he dunks the hot metal into the cool water.

"Shall I put the material away?" Runila asks as she walks towards the storage cabinets with a full basket filled with ore, gems, and other precious metals.

"You may. Just be sure to place the materials in the correct bins. I will be closing the shop early today." Balder says as he removes the now cooled blade from the water.

"Yes, _**Uzbad**_ _._ " Runila says as she begins to sort the new materials and place them into their places in the storage cabinet.

"I do not know if the other smiths will be needing your service. If they don't, you are free for the rest of the day." Balder says as he wipes the sweat from his brow with the back of the light tan sleeve of his tunic. His wavy, honey blonde hair is drenched with sweat which is causing the hair to look more like curls than waves. The only parts of his hair that aren't curling are his braids that show he is of the house of Durin and Fili's son.

"The others have left for the day already since tonight is the beginning feast of Celebration for Durin's day." Runila replies as she puts the last of the new materials away. She had noticed that the other shops were dark, with only the dimming light of unused forges inside.

Balder pulls off his heavy-duty apron and tosses it onto a bench before walking over to the water pump in the corner of his workshop. He pumps the handle and places a hand underneath the cool water coming out of the spout. After a few good pumps, Balder places both hands underneath the water to clean off the soot that is on his hands. Then he cups his hands to catch some water before bending over the small tub. He splashes the water onto his face and repeats the motion of collecting water in his hands again. After a second time of splashing his face, he reaches over to the hanging cloth that is on a single towel rack.

Unknown to Balder, Runila had turned around and watched as the young lord cleaned himself up. Her cheeks get a faint blush to them and her heart speeds up a bit at the sight. She has to remind herself to look away as she realizes that he is about to turn around after drying his face.

"I am done for the day. You are free from service and can go prepare with your family." Balder says in a stately manner as he moves across the room to grab his things. He quickly places a few of his daggers, some arrowheads, and his now empty lunch sack into a pack that he was given by Fili.

"I have no family, _**Uzbad**_ _._ " Runila says so quietly that Balder nearly misses it.

Turning to look back at the young dam, Balder gives her a confused look. "Everyone has family."

"Well yes I have family, but none are living, _**Uzbad**_ _._ " Runila says looking to the ground with shame.

"What happened to them?" Balder asks as he sets his pack onto the ground next to him _._

"We came to Erebor several years ago from the Gray Mountains _._ _ **Adad**_ was to join Master Nori with some secret mission, and _**Amad**_ was to work in the kitchens. My _**nadadith**_ was planning on joining the army when he was old enough. However, all three were lost when the illness struck. I am the last of my family line. I have no family here or in the Gray Mountains." Runila says allowing her sadness to flow into her words. "I was staying in the shelter that her majesty had set up in the lower levels for those who have been orphaned by the illness. However, I have been pushed out of the shelter since I am old enough to work. So for the past few months I have been sleeping in the shadows, taking food that has been thrown out to eat."

Balder is shocked by what Runila has told him. He has never before heard of people living in shelters or going without food. Yet standing before him is a dam who is. Not knowing what to do, but feeling as though he should do something to help, Balder makes a decision.

"You will come with me to the royal halls."

Runila looks up in shock at Balder. "No, _**Uzbad**_ _."_

"Let me finish." Balder interrupts before Runila say anything else. "My _**Sigin'amad**_ will help you find something to wear, and you will eat in the main dining halls tonight. No more scraps of food for you. I am sure that she will be happy to meet you, and maybe help you find a permanent residence here in Erebor. Now, get your things together, and I will meet you at the main doors of the smelting forges."

Runila does a quick curtsy and hurries out of the workroom to go gather her things.

After Runila leaves the room, Balder lets a sigh and runs a hand down his face. "What have I gotten myself into?"

 **Royal Family Halls, Princess Dis's rooms...**

Dis is seated in front of her vanity that sits in the bedroom she shares with Dwalin. She is already in her finest dark blue dress, with silver runes embroidered all over. She has yet to put on any jewelry or any makeup. She lets out a soft moan as a pair of rough hands run through her dark hair that is still changing into a dark silver, like Thorin's.

"Keep tha' up lass and we might not make it to the feast on time." A burly voice says from behind her.

She lets out a soft chuckle before looking into the mirror on her vanity to see the owner of the voice.

Standing behind Dis, is one of her dearest friends and the sire of her young twins. Dwalin had been the one to tell Dis about Thorin's heart attack and condition. However, Dis had made it clear to the council that the feast would continue with Fili taking the lead. Then she had dragged Dwalin with her back to their rooms for some physical comfort.

"What has ya so lost in thought lass?" Dwalin asks as he continues working braids into Dis's hair.

"I was just thinking about my _**nadad**_ and his family." Dis says as she carefully reaches for a simple silver bracelet without disturbing Dwalin's work. "Inara looked so lost and pale when she arrived in Thorin's recovery chambers." She slips the bracelet onto her right wrist as she watches Dwalin through the mirror.

"Aye. That lass has been through enough in her life. Almost as much as Thorin has, but not for as long." Dwalin says as he places one of his beads at the end of one of the braids. He has been hoping that Dis would allow him to go to Thorin to ask for a betrothal, yet Dis has been stubborn about the topic.

"Promise me something." Dis says as she reaches back over her shoulder to take hold of Dwalins left hand. "If anything were to happen to me, that you will look after my boys and our twins."

"What has brought this on?" Dwalin asks as he uses the vanity mirror to look Dis in the eyes.

"I am saying that neither you nor I are getting any younger, and that should something happen to one of us, or both of us, that the twins are well looked after." Dis turns around on her small bench so that she is now facing Dwalin without using the mirror.

"Lass. Nothing is gonna happen to ya. It would be me that the twins and ya should be worryin' about something happening to. I am the one who will go first." Dwalin replies as he bends down to place a kiss against the top of Dis's head.

A gentle knock at their door ends their dark discussion.

"I wonder who that could be." Dis says with a chuckle as Dwalin lets out a soft, chest rumbling growl.

"If it is one of ya little imps I will be given ya a sound beating." Dwalin shouts in a joking manner to the door. Lately, both Fili and Kili have been coming into their chambers, seeking out Dis at odd hours of the day and night. This has caused Dwalin much grief, but he knows that he can't keep the boys away from their _**amad**_.

The door opens carefully, and both Dwalin and Dis are surprised to see Balder peek his head in.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but I have need of you, _**Sigin'amad**_." Balder says before opening the door fully to reveal frightened Runila standing behind him.

Dwalin lets out a growled sigh at the sight of the scared lass. "Tell me that you haven't dishonored the lass or else you will be receiving the beating of a lifetime."

Balder's cheeks turn a slight red, while Runila's whole face turns red at the accusation.

"Dwalin, leave Balder alone. He isn't like his two cousins. He is more like Fili than you think." Dis says to the older male, and gives him a good whack on the chest. "How can I be of help, Balder?" She gets up from her small bench and makes her way over to stand near the doorway.

"This is Runila and she has no family and no home. She has been kicked out of a shelter and hasn't had a decent meal in a long time. I was hoping that you could help dress her in something more suitable so that she can partake in the feast." Balder says as he enters further into Dis's rooms.

"Of course I will help. Poor dear. Come on in lass." Dis waves Runila to enter the room and is shocked to see such a skinny dam. "Not much meat to you, but that shouldn't be much of an issue."

Dwalin pops an eyebrow up is surprise as he too looks at the young dam. He can tell that the lass is in much need of care and several good meals. "Right. I will see what is taking the twins so long. Perhaps I should send Karys to help ya?"

"If you would be so kind. And ask Karys to bring one of her old, outgrown corsets with her." Dis says as she pulls goes up on her tip-toes to plant a quick kiss onto Dwalin's lips as a thanks.

"Aye. Later lass." Dwalin growls out in a whispers before leaving the three in the bedroom.

Dis watches Dwalin leave their bedroom before turning to see what she can do to help her grandson with the young dam.

"I think I may have the perfect dress for you, lass. But first, you need to bathe. Balder, you will need to leave the room. Don't worry, I will have young Runila sparkling like a just cleaned diamond."

 **Outside of the Erebor's Main Dining Halls...**

After Balder had left Runila with Dis, his _**nadadith**_ Solen had dragged him back to their rooms to get ready. There, the two of them had taken much needed baths and gotten themselves ready for the feast. Solen is dressed in a copper colored tunic and a light brown, fur overcoat. His once golden hair has darkened to a dark brown now, and is pulled back by two braids that show that he is of the line of Durin and Fili's son. Balder is dressed in a deep mahogany colored tunic with a dark brown overcoat that has Fili's sigil on the back of it. Both boys have on black pants and polished boats that match in color with their coats.

Once they were dressed, Freya had come to drag them down to the dining halls. It was a surprise that she could keep hold of them without having to let go to lift her dark purple skirts while walking. Her dress reminds Balder of a bell since it is so wide at the bottom, and it creates a perfect circle. Her bodice is pulled tight against her curves, and the neckline dips a little too low thanks to the off the shoulder sleeves.

Balder is leaning up against the wall, across from the doors, when his Uncle and his family arrives.

"You clean up nice." Kili says with a grin on his face. He is dressed in a midnight blue tunic and matching overcoat. One might go so far as to call Kili a younger version of Thorin with how he is dressed for the feast. However, his wavy hair is still unruly and half of it is pulled back thanks to a single braid at the back of his head.

"Leave him be, Kili." Tauriel says softly. The dress she is wearing is another of Kili's gifts to her from when she first started to live under the mountain. It is an iridescent emerald green color with sparkling white gems stitched to the bodice. Yet Balder knows that even though you can't see them, his aunt has several blades hidden somewhere in the dress. Her copper hair is pulled back by several small braids before coming together in a sideways figure eight shape at the back of her head. The rest of her long hair is left loose.

Standing near Freya is Toril, who is wearing a similar dress to Tauriel's. Except Toril's is an iridescent blue color with black gems stitched to the bodice. Her dark, auburn hair is pulled back similar to Kili's. Young Elleon is standing next to the door to the dining hall. His red brown hair is left loose with no braids or hair clasps in it. His bright blue eyes go well with his green colored tunic and black pants. Instead of an overcoat, Elleon has a dark green vest overtop of his tunic.

Down the hallway, Balder can see his cousins Kilian and Rìka whispering to each other. Kilian is dressed exactly like Kili, while Rìka is wearing a plum colored dress with lacework over top of it. After a few whispers, Kilian pulls Rìka into an embrace and hold her as she buries her face into his shoulder.

"So where is your _**adad**_?" Kili asks, breaking Balder out of his silent observing of some of the family. "He is the one who will be giving the opening speech."

Balder looks at his uncle and shrugs his shoulders. "He is probably with Inara to check on Uncle's progress. There is rumor that Uncle might never recover."

Kili lets out a nervous chuckle before speaking again. "I know Thorin, and let me tell you that nothing keeps him down for long. He will get better, just wait and see."

"Yes but until then, Fili is the one who has to take over the duties as king, _Meleth Nin_." Tauriel says to Kili in a serious voice. "Fili has to be ready to take up that responsibility for healer Nalo has no idea how long the king's recovery will take."

Kili gives Balder a smile, which isn't as cheerful as it usually is.

By this time Fili, Inara, and the rest of Inara's children have arrived to the halls.

Fili is dressed in a burgundy tunic, a tan overcoat with the sigil of Erebor embroidered on the back. His hair is done up like always with braids showing that he is of the line of Durin, Dis's son, Heir to the Throne of Erebor, and a warrior. At his waist is Orcrist, as a show that he is taking Thorin's place as King since it has become the weapon of the King Under the Mountain.

Next to Fili, holding the corner of his arm, is Inara who is dressed in a dark crimson dress with black lacework over top. At the neckline of the off the shoulder dress, has some black tassels that hang from the over the bust of the bodice. Her dark brown hair is braided into an elegant braided style that has Balder wondering just how the hair is staying in place.

Behind them is Frerin and Durin, who look just like their _**adad**_ when he was dressed in his navy blue and silver robes. Vân is behind his older _**nadads**_ , and dressed with a crimson and gold tunic overcoat with a white tunic underneath, and pants that are a dark brown color. Maiti is holding onto Vân's arm with one hand while holding onto her walking stick in the other. Her dress matches Inara's in the black lacework, but is a deep blue color instead.

"Where is _**amad**_?" Fili asks Kili as he approaches his _**nadadith**_.

"She isn't here yet?" Kili asks. "She is usually the first one here."

"I am right here." Dis says as she enters the hallway from the opposite direction that everyone else had come from. "Now I believe we have a feast to go to."

Balder notices that Karys is standing at the back of her family with a big grin on her face. His breath stops for a moment as the family starts to make their way past him to enter the dining hall. No longer hidden from his view, and standing next to Karys, is Runila. Her hair is done up with braids that have teal ribbons in them, and coils for any strand of hair that is loose. The dress she is wearing is an iridescent teal color with thick, white lace strip going down the front of the bodice that is hugging her curves. The neckline is square shaped with lace trim running along the edge. The sleeve are elbow length, and the skirt of the dress is full with some dragging behind to form a short train.

Runila and Karys approach Balder, who is speechless. Karys releases Runila's hand before walking away from the two to head into the dining hall where the rest of the family is.

"You look... You look beautiful." Balder gasps out as his speech abilities seem to have disappeared.

Runila blushes heavily before giving a deep curtsy. "Thank you." She whispers.

"May I?" Balder offers Runila his arm in escort, and is a bit surprised to see the dam hesitate to accept it. "You don't need to be frightened."

"I am not afraid." Runila says as she stands up in a hurry.

"Good. You will be seated with my friend Yuri and her two uncles. Hopefully you don't mind." Balder says as he takes hold of Runila's shaking hand to place it at the elbow of his offered arm. "Just breathe." Is all he tells her before escorting her into the dining hall.

Runila tries to hide her shock at the magnificence of the large dining hall. Banners with the sigil of Durin line the long walls, and at the dais where the royal family eats, there are banners with Thorin's Sigil on them as well as banners with Fili's sigil. Before entering the hall, there were loud sounds of cheering and celebration, but now every sound seems to have quieted down some. Looking past Balder, whose body is shielding her from view of most of the tables in the hall, Runila can see that a lot of the council members and their families are watching them.

"Just ignore them." Balder whispers to her without looking down at her. "Most of the old windbags want the males in my family to marry their daughters or granddaughters. However, in our family we follow our hearts when it comes to marriage. Ah here we are."

Runila and Balder come to a stop at the table where Dori, Nori, and Yuri are seated. This table only a table away from the dais.

"Master Dori, Master Nori, Lady Yuri, may I present to you Runila. She works down in the smything workshops." Balder says before turning to Runila. "Runila, this is Dori." Balder gestures to a now white haired Dori. "This is Nori." Balder gestures to the now gray haired spy and former pickpocket. "And this is their ward and niece Yuri." Balder gestures to the young sand blonde haired dam.

"A pleasure to meet you." Runila says with a slight smile.

"You will be seated here for the feast." Balder tells Runila in a low voice. "I must go to the head table. Don't worry, they won't bite." Balder gives the back of Runila's hand a soft kiss before leaving her standing at the table.

"You best sit down, miss. Don't want to be in the way when the food arrives." Dori says to Runila with a smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to sit with you." Runila says as she carefully sits down on the bench next to Yuri.

"So you are now a ward of the Princess are you?" Nori says as his eyes look over Runila's hair.

"What?" Runila says in shock.

"Did you not know?" Dori says before taking a sip of his ale. "That braid there by your right temple. It has the same design that Dis and Karys use. It means that you are now her ward. Don't worry, Dis will make sure that you are well looked after."

Runila is shocked to hear that the Princess of Erebor, sister to the king, has braided a symbol that makes her a ward of the royal family.

"Nori!" A loud boisterous voices calls out.

"Bofur! Come join our table you old codger." Nori shouts out in reply.

Seeing the older dwarf and his three children coming towards the table, Runila turns her face away and looks down at her hands. She begins to wring them in her lap as she becomes nervous.

Yuri leans close to Runila's ear and whispers. "That is Bofur. He is married to the queen's first daughter, the lady Aliena."

"Really?" Runila whispers back in surprise. She didn't know that the queen had any other children besides the children with the king. "What does the king say about it?"

Yuri lets out a low chuckle. "My dear, the lady Aliena is fully human. Before the queen married the king, she was raped and Aliena is the product. However, the king doesn't hold it against the queen for he loves lady Aliena as if she is his own."

"Oh." Runila says with embarrassment. "I didn't know."

"Not many of the young ones do. For lady Aliena looks older than her mother." Yuri says before hearing the two person bench on her other side squeak across the floor. Turin her head, Yuri sees Raina sitting down. "Good evening Raina. Where is your _**amad**_?"

Raina looks at Yuri and gives her a smile. " _ **Amad**_ with Grandpapa. She doesn't want him to be alone, and she knows that Grandmamma and Lady Dis are needed here for the beginning of the feast."

"I see. Well I know I lit a candle in the temple of Mahal for the king's speedy recovery." Yuri says with a small smile on her face.

A loud thud startles every dwarf and dam into silence. Looking towards the royal family's table, Runila sees that Prince Fili is standing where King Thorin should have been.

"I thank you all for coming tonight." Fili says loudly in a stately voice. "By now many of you have heard that King Thorin has suffered an ailment and is unable to attend tonight's feast and festivities. I have discussed the matter of who will rule in King Thorin's absence with Queen Inara and the council. It is with a heavy heart that I take up the duties of King. So tonight I ask every dwarf, dam, dwarfling, and allies to drink to King Thorin's health and the health of Erebor's line."

"To King Thorin. To Erebor." Inara yells out as she stands up next to Fili and holds out her wine glass in a toast.

"To King Thorin. To Erebor." Every dwarf and dam in the dining halls yells out in a toast as well.

"Let the feast begin!" Fili shouts just as the doors from the kitchens open up.

As the feast commences Runila can't help but feel out of her element as large plates of food are set onto the tables. She has never seen so much food before, and is shocked to see her table mates filling their plates with the food.

At the royal table, Inara and Fili have been watching Runila since Balder escorted her into the dining hall. Leaning towards Fili as he takes a sip of his ale, Inara decides to find out more about the mysterious dam.

"Who was that the Balder escorted into the hall?" Inara asks as she takes a bite of roasted lamb meat.

"I don't know, but that braid my _**amad**_ put in the lass's hair caused quite the stir among the councilors." Fili replies before setting his tankard of ale onto the table." Fili lets out a defeated sigh. "I shouldn't be sitting in Uncle's seat."

"Fili. You know that the council will not let me alone rule Erebor. You are Thorin's heir and eventually this will become permanent for you. No matter how uncomfortable you feel about it." Inara whispers to him before taking a sip from her wine glass that is filled with a medicinal tea. The bitter taste of the herbs makes Inara's face flinch in distaste.

Fili notices the flinch and leans slightly towards Inara's shoulder. "You are free to leave if you aren't feeling well."

"I am fine." Inara growls out softly. "The tea is to help lessen the blood flow."

Fili's cheek turn a slight pink color from the openness of Inara's talk of her body functions. However, a movement from past Inara's head catches Fili's attention. He watches as Dis carefully fills a plate of food and sets a cloth napkin over the filled plate. Keeping his eyes on his _**amad**_ , Fili sees Dis get up from the table and pick up the plate.

Dis walks behind the chairs and just as she is passing behind where Inara and Fili are standing, her oldest son calls out to her.

" **Amad**?" Fili says as he gets up from his chair.

"You should sit back down, Fili." Dis says as she stops to turn and look at her golden son. "I am just taking a plate of food to Aliena. She decided to stay with Thorin during the feast. We wouldn't want her to go hungry, now do we?"

Fili nods his head with a smile on his face. "Very well. Give her my regards. And be careful, _**amad**_."

"You and Dwalin keep wanting to treat me as if I am a fragile little thing. I will be fine, Fili. There are guards everywhere in the mountain. I am quite safe." Dis says with a smile before continuing to make her way out of the dining halls.

Fili watches Dis as she disappears around the doorway, and he can't seem to shake this sinking feeling in his stomach that something is amiss.

 **In the hallways of Erebor...**

Dis is a few hallways away from where Thorin's recovery room is in the visiting dignitaries halls are located. It is only two levels down from where the royal halls are located. As she turns the corner of to enter another hallway, she comes to a complete stop at the sight before her. Lying dead on the floor are two bodies of the royal guard.

"Oh Mahal no." Dis whispers as she slowly walks over to the dead bodies. Setting the plate of food onto the ground, Dis moves her hand to check for a pulse on both bodies and finds none. Looking closely, Dis notices the killing wound marks. They are made from a dagger of some kind.

Looking further down the hall, Dis notices that another two guards at the end of the hallway are also lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Thorin." Dis whispers before removing a sword blade from one of the dead guards.

Moving quickly down the hallway, Dis makes her way to the two guards and can tell right away that they are dead. Being very cautious, Dis quickly looks around the corner that leads to another hallway. There she sees two dwarfs and a dam that she doesn't recognize. Staying silent, she can hear them speaking.

"I thought ya said the king was down this way." One of dwarfs says in a gruff voice.

"He should be." The dam replies. "We need to complete our mission before it is too late. HE is counting on us to get rid of the witch and the only way to draw her out is to kill her mate."

Dis has heard enough and decides to take action.

"You will be killing no one, you filth!" Dis cries out as she charges at them from her hidden spot. Raising her sword, Dis goes for the closest one.

"A shield-maiden." The dwarf says as he clashes swords with Dis. Little does he know that he is fighting the king's sister.

Dis keeps swinging her blade in a well fighting manner that Thorin had taught her before she was married. Knowing that her nadad's life is at risk, and that of Aliena's, Dis keeps up the attack with calculated swings.

"Enough of this." The dam says as she charges at Dis with a bloody dagger in hand.

Dis sees the dam out of the corner of her eyes, and twirls herself so that the dam's dagger misses her. Then Dis kicks out at the dam, and hits her hard in the stomach before turning to her male opponent. Again, Dis attacks with a flurry of swings, and the male dwarf is left to move down the hall.

"Quit dragging it out, Herak, and just finish her." The other male dwarf calls out to his ally.

"She is good." Herak says before pulling out a throwing knife and chucks it at Dis's shoulder. "But not that good."

Dis lets out a growl at the knife embeds itself just above her armpit of her sword arm. However she doesn't let this injury faze her as she tosses her blade to her other arm. She continues attacking the dwarf named Herak till she feels a stabbing pain in her lower back near her spine. She lets out an anguish cry as she feels the blade twist inside of her body before it is removed. Her knees give way as something hits behind her knees.

"Just finish her, Munzadi." The unknown dwarf says. "We have a king to kill and his bitch."

A hard tug on her hair causes Dis to lead her head back in pain.

"Too bad Grurim is in a hurry. I would have so enjoyed torturing you till you die." The dam, Munzadi says before the other dwarf, Herak plunges his blade into Dis's stomach.

Dis cries out again before being shoved to the side. Landing hard on her right side, Dis can feel blood beginning to flow into her mouth as she tries to breath. Her eyes watch as the three traitors move quickly down the rest of the hallway that leads to Thorin's recovery room. Tears fill her eyes as she knows that she has failed to protect her family. She loses consciousness just as the sound of several ravens echoes down the hallway.

 **Back in the hallway outside of the Dining Halls...**

It has been over an hour since Dis had left the dining halls, and the music for dancing is now playing. Yet there are two who are leaving the festivities early.

Inara is holding a hand against her lower abdomen as she walks slowly down the hall. Though she won't admit it, the cramping has become so bad that the medicinal tea for pain is no longer working. She can also feel a small trickle of blood making its way down the inside of her thigh.

"Inara!" Fili calls out as he rushes to catch up with her. "You need help. Let me help you."

"I'm fine, Fili. Go back and enjoy the festivities." Inara growls out at the annoying dwarf.

"You aren't fine. You are in pain. Let me get you to the healing halls or home." Fili says as he reaches Inara so that he may walk beside her. "I don't think Uncle would want you to be alone."

"Fine." Inara growls out in pain. "But I am going to see Thorin first. Aert left some stronger herbs for pain there for me."

"Then I will escort you there." Fili says as he his left arm snakes its way to waist and his right hand takes hold of hers. "You can lean on me till we get there."

"I am in pain, Fili, not an invalid." Inara says as she smacks his hands away from her body. "The last thing I want is someone touching me."

"Fine." Fili retorts.

The two of them slowly make their way through hallways, walkways, and bridges till they hear the cawing of a familiar raven.

"Aslan?" Inara says as a large raven flies towards Fili.

Fili holds his arm out for the large raven to land on. As the raven caws at him Fili's eyes become large, and he growls something out in Khuzdul before Aslan flies in the direction that leads towards the dining halls.

"What is it?" Inara asks as she sees Fili pull Orcrist out of its sheath.

"There are traitors in the mountain." Fili says as he hurries down the hallway.

Inara is pushes past the pain as she hurries after Fili. Pulling a hidden dagger out from where it was hidden under the swell of her breasts, Inara has to run to catch up with Fili.

The two of them run past several dead guards till they turn the corner and come to a dead stop.

" _ **Amad**_." Fili says before screaming. " _ **Amad**_! No!" He runs towards where Dis is lying in a pool of her own blood. He drops Orcrist to the floor before kneeling down next to Dis's body. He gently lifts her upper body from the floor.

Inara rushes forward to stop Fili from pulling the sword from Dis's body.

"Don't Fili. She will bleed out even faster if you take it out." Inara says as she rips a piece of fabric from the bottom of her skirt. She quickly wraps the fabric where the sword meets Dis's stomach to try and stem the blood flow.

"We need help." Fili says as tears flow down his cheeks. " _ **Amad**_ , wake up. Please."

"Fili! Inara!" Several voices cry out from a hallway in the distance.

"Here!" Inara calls out, as she tries to look Dis over for more injuries.

" _ **Amad**_!" Kili's voice echoes down the hallway before he rushes over to join Inara and Fili. "Oh Mahal."

"Dis!" Dwalin cries out as he too comes over to where the others are.

Tauriel keeps her distance but quickly checks the area for any signs of possible attack.

"No." Dwalin says as he brushes his hand against Dis's pale cheek.

Dis coughs out some blood before regaining consciousness. "Thorin." She rasps out. "Safe?" Her eyes are focusing on anything as she speaks.

"Tauriel and I will go check on him, my sister. You stay still till a healer comes." Inara says to Dis.

"Three." Dis coughs out as blood drips from the corner of her mouth. "Kill. Thorin. Kill. Inara."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Inara growls out before getting up from the floor. She walks over to where Orcrist is lying on the floor and picks it up. "Tauriel, we have hunting to do." Inara stalks off with Tauriel hot on her heels.

"Fili." Dis rasps out as she closes her eyes. "Kili."

"We are here, _**Amad**_." Kili says as he takes hold of one of Dis's hands with his. "We are right here. You are going to be okay."

"Just stay with us, _**Amad**_." Fili whispers against Dis's temple.

"Dwalin." Dis coughs up some more blood.

"You need to stop talking lass." Dwalin says as he cups the side of Dis's face with his hand.

"Take. Care. Of. My. Boys." Dis rasps out as it becomes harder for her to breathe.

"Don't ya talk like that. Ya hear me. You're going to live. The twins need ya. I need ya. Hell, we all need ya." Dwalin says as he fights back the tears in his eyes. He knows that the wound Dis has received is fatal, but is unwilling to believe it. "Just hold on."

Dis takes a few more rasping breaths before releasing her final breath.

" _ **Amad**_?" Kili says before breaking down into tears. He feels thick arms pull him into hug, and he realizes that it is Dwalin who is holding him.

Fili doesn't say a word as he gently sets Dis's upper body to the ground. He is breathing quickly, and his eyes have turned into a bright blue. Letting out a growl, Fili moves quickly from his kneeling position into a full blown run.

"Fili!" Dwalin's voice echoes as Fili charges down the hallway.

Fili pulls out several hidden daggers from different places on his person. Blood is rushing in his ears as anger and vengeance sing through his veins. Running down the hallways, he can hear the clashing of blades echo off the stone passageway.

Charging around the corner, Fili sees Inara taking on a dam as Tauriel faces down two male dwarfs. Fili charges at the stockier of the two male dwarfs, knocking both of them to the ground. They wrestle on the ground before Fili gets the upper hand and plunges a dagger into the neck of the dwarf. Letting out a angry sounding howl, Fili twists the dagger so that there is no chance of survival for the dwarf.

Tauriel in the meantime was able to subdue her prey with a few quick hits to the dwarf's temple that causes him to fall to the ground unconscious. Turning to see how Inara is fairing, Tauriel, and Fili, witness Inara swipe Orcrist at the dam's shoulder, taking the head clean off of the body.

"You lose." Inara growls out before turning away from the now decapitated body of the dam. As she turns to look at Fili and Tauriel, her legs give way as she blacks out.

"Inara." Tauriel cries out as she rushes to catch Inara's body.

"Take her into the room and have Aliena clean her up." Fili growls out as he walks over towards the still living dwarf.

"Don't kill him, Fili. We need to know who is behind this attack." Tauriel says as she moves to hold Inara's slump body into her arms.

"He will pay." Fili growls out.

"But not here. He will answer for what he has done." Tauriel says before walking towards the door to Thorin's room. She kicks the door twice and lets out a whistle that only Aliena and she know.

Carefully, locks click and the door opens to reveal a startled looking Aliena.

"Your mother needs care." Tauriel says to Aliena.

"Bring her in." Aliena says as she opens the door fully to allow Tauriel in. Turning to look at Fili and the bodies that surround him, she takes in a quick breath. "An assassination attempt. It failed I hope."

"No. It didn't." Fili says as he looks Aliena in the eyes.

 **Two days later...**

Thorin wakes to find himself in an unknown room. He is confused by where he is at and how he got there. The last thing he remembers is seeing Dwalin's face before succumbing to darkness. Turning his head to his left, he sees Inara sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

"You're awake." A familiar voice says from Thorin's right side.

Turning his head, Thorin sees Dwalin sitting in a chair. His eyes are red and puffy, which isn't normal for Dwalin.

"What happened?" Thorin says is a raspy voice thanks to three days of no use.

"A lot has happened." Dwalin says as he tries to hold back his tears. "Ya had a heart attack in council three days ago."

Thorin gives Dwalin a confused look. There is something else that Dwalin isn't saying. "What else?"

A stray tear runs down Dwalin's cheek, and he quickly brushes it away with his hand.

"Dwalin." Thorin commands. "What else happened?"

"There was an assassination attempt." Inara's voice says as she gently sits down next to Thorin while facing him.

"It failed I hope." Thorin rasps out, but has a feeling that he is wrong.

"Several guards were killed." Inara says as the tears swell up in her eyes. "And..." Inara can't keep a sob from cutting off what she is trying to tell Thorin.

"Inara?" Thorin asks as he gently moves to sit up in his bed. Now he is very worried.

"It's Dis, Thorin." Dwalin says as he chokes back a sob as well. "She died defending ya."

Thorin looks at Dwalin in shock. His little _**namad**_ had died while he laid in bed sleeping. "No" Thorin growls out. "It cannot be."

"Aye. She died fighting to keep ya safe." Dwalin says as he allows the tears that he was holding back to flow freely down his face.

Thorin takes several quick breaths before bellowing out. "Dis!"

Later that day Inara and Dwalin help Thorin dress and head down to the royal tombs. All three are dressed in black outfits befitting their joined mourning at the loss of Dis. Upon entering the royal crypt, the three of them see that Fili is standing next to where Dis's body lays in state.

Hearing footsteps entering the crypt, Fili turns to see the three of them.

"Thorin." Fili whimpers out.

"Fili." Thorin says softly as he gently brushes off Dwalin's helping arm. He carefully makes his way over to Fili and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed _**amad**_. I failed our family." Fili whimpers out through his tears against Thorin's shoulder.

"No. It is I that have failed you." Thorin whispers against Fili's temple. He shuts his eyes and allows his tears to finally flow down his cheeks.

The two of them cry into each other's shoulders till another voice speaks.

"Uncle. Fili." Kili's sorrow filled voice says as he enters the crypt. He makes his way towards Thorin and Fili, and is pulled into their joined embrace.

Inara and Dwalin stand guard just outside of the crypt doors so that the three of them may have some time to mourn together.

"She made me promise her that I would look after them." Dwalin says softly to Inara. "It was like she knew something was going to happen to herself. And I dismissed the notion. It was supposed to be me who dies first."

"Dwalin. You can't blame this happening on yourself. From what the interrogation of Grurim, it sounds like the dwarves that live in the Ash Mountains have joined the darkness and Sauron. They are to blame for this." Inara says with a hint of anger in her voice. "Trust me, Sauron will pay dearly for this and every death that he has caused. Even if I have to go all the way to Mordor to deal out justice for his crimes."

Dwalin chuckles at the thought of Inara punishing the evil that is Sauron. "That is all well and good, but that sounds like a suicide mission."

Inara and Dwalin go quiet after their little talk and keep their guard over the crypt till well into the night. For in the morning, Dis will be laid to rest in the stone coffin that Dwalin, Fili, and Kili spent over a day making.

* * *

 **You can all let me know how much you hate me right now. I had planned Dis's death for a long time and the only thing I could do was give her a death befitting her as the Princess of Erebor and the Line of Durin.**

 **You may have noticed that Kelda doesn't appear in the chapter. There is a reason for it, and it will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Runila's dress was inspired by several hours of me watching Poldark (2015) and Last of the Mohicans in the same day.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, including negative ones.**

 **Selene**

 **The next chapter we will spend a day with Kelda, Toril, Kilian, and Elleon. So it will be lighter than this chapter. Then we will see the beginning chapters of the LOTR events! (I will be using the extended editions for the LOTR chapters.)**


	28. Spend Time With Kili & Tauriel's Kids

**I want to thank all of the readers and reviewers of this story. I am happy to announce that this story, so far in February, has reached 450 visitors. So thank you all for your support.**

 **So for this chapter we will be spending the day with Kili and Tauriel's kids. We will start with Toril, followed by Kilian, Elleon, and Kelda will be last. You will see why once you reach her section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. 3 years till LOTR events, and 1 more chapter to go till then!**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ ' _Spoken Sindarin_ '

 **Kelda- 52 years old, looks 24.**

 **Toril- 50 years old, looks 24.**

 **Kilian- 48 years old, looks 24.**

 **Elleon- 35 ½ years old, looks 21.**

* * *

 **Toril**

Soft footsteps echoes off the stone hallway that leads down to the royal tombs. The owner of the footsteps is none other than Kili and Tauriel's youngest daughter, Toril. Wearing an outfit that looks similar to her elven mother's old guard uniform, but in a chocolate brown color, she is making her weekly trip to visit her _**Sigin'amad**_ ' _ **s**_ tomb.

In her small hand is a bouquet of moonlight lilies that she had just purchased down in Dale this morning. Toril had never before seen flowers as white as fresh winter snow. The florist had acquired many of the bulbs from a merchant who hailed from Gondor. Toril had asked the florist to use a dark silver ribbon to tie the stems of the lilies together.

Upon returning to the mountain, Toril had set off for the tombs.

Reaching her destination, Toril gently opens the large, heavy door. Slowly she enters the tombs and makes her way towards the tomb of the one who understood her the most.

" _ **Sigin'amad**_." Toril whispers as she gently places the lilies on the laying statue of Dis that covers her burial vault. "I brought you flowers this time." Carefully, Toril brushes the knuckles of a hand against the side of the stone face of Dis. "I know you are gone, but I can't seem to stop missing you. You were the only one who understood what I was feeling."

Silent tears run down Toril's face as she lays her head down against the statues bosom. Her soft, red brown hair gives way to reveal her dwarf ears, which have become more pointed at the tip than Kelda's. This gives Toril's ear the look of an elf. Feeling the coolness of the stone, Toril feels her heated cheek start to cool down.

"Toril?" a strong, baritone male voice says from the doorway.

Removing herself from touching the statue, she turns to see who has joined her in the royal tombs.

" _ **Irak'Adad**_ _."_ Toril says as she bows.

"I see that I am not the only one who brings flowers to her." Thorin says as he slowly approaches the burial vault with a bouquet of blue and white gladiolus flowers. His silver hair has a golden glow to it from the light given off by the torches and candles in the room. This gives the retired king an ethereal look that goes well with his navy blue mourning outfit.

"I try to bring something different every week for her." Toril says as she hastily wipes her hand at her wet cheeks.

Thorin looks more closely at the bouquet that Toril had already placed with great interest. "What type of flowers are these?"

"The florist in Dale said that they are Gondorian white lilies." Toril replies with a sad smile as she watches Thorin place his blue and white gladiolus bouquet next to the white lilies.

"I have never seen such pure, white flowers before. Dis would have loved them." Thorin says as he lets his hand linger against the statue's upper arm. "Thank you, Toril."

"It is hard to believe that she is gone." Toril whispers as tears fill her eyes. "I miss her."

Thorin, seeing his niece starting to falter, makes his way over to her. He pulls her into a hug, and holds the short lass as she cries against his chest. Out of all of the royal children, Toril is the smallest in height, which has always caused the lass to be picked on. Dis had always looked out for Toril and was like a second _**amad**_ to her. Thorin too had kept a watchful eye on Toril as well, but left it up to Dis to be the lass's rock. But since Dis's death, Toril has become a bit of a recluse, which has troubled Thorin greatly.

"She will always be with you, Toril. As long as you remember her, she will never leave you." Thorin whispers against the hair at the top of Toril's head. He can't help but smile as he realizes that he has just used one of Inara's sayings on Toril.

"But it hurts."

"What does?" Thorin asks as he gently reaches down to lift Toril's face to look at him. "Where are you hurt?"

"My heart. It feels like it has been ripped out. I don't want to feel this way." Toril's face crumples in anguish and sadness.

Thorin lets out a soft sigh before speaking softly to her. He knows exactly what kind of pain Toril is talking about. He had felt the same after losing Erebor, Thror, his _**nadad**_ Frerin, Thrain, and Vrili. "It is supposed to hurt when we lose those we love. It reminds us that we are still alive."

"But I don't want to feel it." Toril whimpers out as she looks away from Thorin to press her face back into his shirt.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Thorin keeps holding Toril against him in silence. He was never good with emotional displays, unless it was his temper. This was usually Inara or Dis's area of expertise.

"Thorin?" another male voice says from the doorway.

Thorin looks up over his shoulder to see Kili entering the tombs at a fast pace.

As Kili comes closer to Thorin's side, he can make out Toril's form against his uncles' chest. He gives Thorin a questioning look as he tries to get an idea about what is going on.

"What happened?" Kili asks softly.

Hearing her _**adad's**_ voice, Toril turns to see Kili standing within arm's length of her and Thorin.

 _"_ _ **Adad**_ _."_ Toril cries out as she launches herself out of Thorin's hug and into Kili's chest.

Kili, who is a bit shocked at Toril's emotional display, gently wraps his arms around his little girl. "Thorin?"

"She misses Dis." Thorin tells Kili as he gently pats Kili's shoulder. "I will leave you two alone." He says to Kili before leaving the tombs. Yet after he enters the hallway, Thorin lets his unshed tears come as he hears Kili whisper to Toril words of comfort.

 _ **Kilian**_

Making his way through the crowds of the markets of Erebor, Kilian is trying not to lose his temper. The reason behind his anger is due to a fight that he had with Rìka earlier in the day. What the fight was even about, Kilian isn't sure but he wants to find out how to find a solution to it.

Heading towards a familiar tea shop, Kilian is hoping that some tea and a quiet corner to think will help. He opens the door and is surprised to see the tea shop quiet with barely any customers. What customers are actually in the shop are Aliena, Bofur, and Dwalin.

"Hello, lad." Dori says with a small smile on his face. "Anything I can get for you?"

Kilian walks over to the counter and sits at one of the stools. "Got anything that will help me clear my thoughts?"

"Something bothering you, lad?" Dori asks as he pulls out a tea cup from underneath the bar-like counter _._

"Of course somethin' is botherin' the lad." Bofur says as he moves to sit next to Kilian at the counter.

"Let me guess. Trouble with the lass?" Dwalin moves to sit on Kilian's other side at the counter.

"You could say that." Kilian answers while giving Dori a look that clearly asks for help.

"I know the perfect tea for you." Dori states before turning away from the counter to retrieve a glass urn, which is filled with tea leaves, from the shelves on the wall behind the counter.

"Ya gonna tell us what happened?" Bofur says as he nudges his elbow into Kilian's arm.

Kilian lets out a heavy sigh before reaching out to grab a napkin from a holder. He starts to fiddle with the edge of the napkin before he speaks. "Rìka and I had a fight. But I don't know why."

Both Bofur and Dwalin begin to chuckle at the young lad. Both have had plenty of experience with the opposite sex, and if there is one thing that they have learned it is that you will never know how a fight started or why.

"Lad," Bofur starts saying while his hands become animated to help get the point across. "None of us really know why fights happen between us and females. It just happens."

"Aye." Dwalin says with a sad smile on his face. "Half the time I fought with Dis I never knew how or what the cause was to it. However, there are days where they become more sensitive to things. On those days, it is best to leave them alone."

Aliena, who had been overhearing the conversations, decides to come over to where the three dwarves are seated. Getting a small smirk on her face, Aliena proceeds with cuffing both Dwalin and Bofur upside the head.

"Don't go filling his head with those lies." Aliena turns the swiveling seat to Kilian's stool so that he is facing her. "What is it that you and Rìka were talking about before shit hit the fan?"

Kilian gives Aliena a weird look before thinking back to the events from this morning. "We were in the training arena, working on our stances. I had my bow and she had her two Sais. We had a little competition on who could hit the middle mark of the targets the most times. Rìka was in the lead when a few of the older dams, of courting age, came down to watch Durin and Frerin practice. However, the dams were early so they watched us instead. That seemed to unnerve Rìka, and she missed her target. This caused the dams to giggle, and that is when Rìka started to become angry."

Aliena, Bofur, Dwalin, and Dori shared a look between them all. Kilian noticed the shared look, and started to wring the napkin fully in his hands.

"Did you try to calm Rìka or say anything to her?" Aliena asks, wondering if perhaps her young _**namad**_ was just being temperamental.

"No. But one of the dams called Rìka a..." Kilian blushes as he remembers the words.

"What did they call her, lad?" Dwalin growls out.

"Well I don't know if my translation is right but I heard something about dragon spawn and whore." Kilian says as his face turns a deep red color. Hearing this, both Dwalin and Bofur growl out a string of _**Khuzdul**_ that causes Kilian's cheeks to turn to an even darker shade of red.

"How did Rìka respond to it?" Aliena asks, knowing that the young lass can get a temper just like their mothers'.

"She stomped off. So I followed her to the weapons room, and then she just started throwing things." Kilian answers shyly. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"You didn't, Kilian." Aliena replies with a soft smile on her face. "If she is angry with anyone, it will be those dams."

"Aye. Sounds like they need to be kept away from the training arena." Dwalin says as Dori nods his head in agreement. "I'll talk to Fili about this."

 **Elleon**

Elleon is making his way through the smything workshops to find his cousin, Balder. He passes many of the older workers, who bow as he walks by them. As he finally makes it to his cousin's workroom, Elleon can hear the twanging of metal hitting metal.

Just as he is about to enter the workshop, a female voice calls out softly. "Don't go in there. He is in one of his moods."

Turning to his right, Elleon sees the young dam, Runila, sitting on the floor. Her knees, covered by her brown pants, are tucked underneath her chin. The pale green shirt that she is wearing has spots of soot and sweat marks on it. Runila's hair is pulled back by a single thick braid, which looks like it is falling apart.

"Are you alright?" Elleon asks as he moves to kneel down next to Runila. "You look upset?"

Runila gives a soft chuckle before speaking to Elleon. "Balder is burying himself in his work again. Another order came in from Dale, asking for swords. The damn fool thinks that he can fill the order all by himself. He hasn't stopped working in the last three days. The food I brought him lays untouched, and I don't know if he has even slept. Ever since Dis's death, Balder has thrown himself into his work. He won't talk about it. Or at least he won't talk to me about it."

"You are concerned about him." Elleon says with a smile gracing his face. Ever since Balder escorted Runila into that particular feast of Durin's Day, Elleon has noticed that Balder and this dam have been circling each other. Sure having a work related friendship is great, but a normal friendship has grown to the point where everyone is waiting to see if the pair may become betrothed. However, Elleon knows that King Fili will not pressure either one into a betrothal.

"Of course. His workmanship suffers if he isn't fed or hasn't slept." Runila states.

"Perhaps I should speak with him." Elleon says as he gets up from the floor.

"Don't. He will just chase you out." Runila says as she too gets up.

"Your concern for my welfare is admirable, but I assure you that Balder will not harm me." Elleon says before entering Balders' workshop.

The workshop is in shambles. The supply storage shelves are in disarray, and a few of the sitting benches are turned over. Elleon's blue eyes scan the floors, and can see several discarded, half-done swords lying all over. The forge fire is still lit, and the anvil is still upright. A mean hiss reaches Elleon's pointed ears, and when he turns his head to find the source, he lets out a soft gasp.

Standing near the basin of water is a dirt covered, messy haired Balder. His bare back is turned so that he doesn't even notice that Elleon is in the room.

"Balder." Elleon says loud enough for Balder to hear of the still hissing piece of metal.

"Go away." Balder shouts as he removes the now cooling, thick metal that he is planning on turning into a sword.

"Cousin. You need to stop. Please eat something." Elleon says as he carefully wades his way through the debris covered floors to reach Balder.

"I said leave me. I need to keep working, and you are distracting me." Balder growls out as he lays the metal onto the anvil and begins to pound on it with a hammer.

"You need a break, Balder. You can't keep going like this." Elleon says as he comes to stand near Balder.

"Did she send you in here?" Balder growls out as he keeps hammering on the metal. "She needs to understand where her place is. Just because she is now Dwalin's ward doesn't mean she can order me around. I am a Prince."

"Yet you are not acting like one." Elleon says, trying hard not to let any anger enter his voice. "Tell me cousin, if another of the smiths were to treat Runila in the same fashion you have, would you let them get away with it?"

"You know nothing, Elleon." Balder shouts as he turns to look at his cousin and throws the hammer only a few inches shy from hitting Elleon. "You are still young and know nothing of the world. The only thing you know is what your parents tell you."

By this time Balder is now face to face with Elleon; yet the younger of the two doesn't flinch or show any sign of discomfort with how close Balder is to him. He can see in Balder's eyes that something is troubling him. So Elleon decides to keep his ground and force his cousin to be the one to back away.

"What is this?!" a familiar voice rings out into the room.

Standing just inside of the doorway is Fili. His blue and silver kingly robes flow behind him as he marches in to separate the two cousins. He pushes the two away from each other and stands between them.

"What is the meaning of this? Balder explain yourself." Fili's voice is filled with the power that he would normally use on the council when they get out of hand. Sensing that he isn't going to get anywhere with Balder, Fili turns to Elleon. "Elleon?"

Neither of the boys are saying a word, so Fili decides to continue speaking.

"How is it that I was pulled out of a council meeting just to be told about a possible fight in this room? Both of you will explain yourselves." Fili says as he looks between his son and his nephew.

Elleon, sensing that Balder isn't going to say a word, speaks up. "I had overheard one of the runners tell that Runila had been dismissed by Balder. So I came to see if it was true. Runila was sitting outside in the hallway when I arrived. She expressed concern over Balder's well-being. So I came in here to see if I could be of any assistance."

Fili nods his to Elleon, then turns to look at Balder. He can see that his oldest looked like he had gone without sleep for a while, and this worries Fili. "When was the last time you slept?"

"What's it you?" Balder growls out at Fili.

"Don't take that tone with me, Balder." Fili replies in a low tone. "I am ordering you to be relieved of work duty till you have recovered. I don't know what has brought this about, but I will not have you dead on your feet while making weapons."

"Fine." Balder shouts at Fili before stomping out of the workroom.

Fili and Elleon watch Balder leave the room, and within a few seconds Runila enters the room to begin cleaning up the mess.

"I want you to keep an eye on him, Elleon. Something is troubling Balder and I need to know what." Fili says to his nephew. "Runila. I suggest you keep your distance from Balder till he is in his right mind. You wouldn't happen to know what has caused him to behave like this, do you?"

Runila gives a quick curtsy to Fili before answering. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Lady Dis's death. Ever since her death, he hasn't been himself."

Fili thinks about Runila's words before questioning her further. "And the two of you haven't had any arguments or a falling out?"

"No." Runila says with confidence. "We may argue sometimes, but we do respect each other's choices and opinions."

"If you can think of anything else you will tell me or Elleon." Fili says as he gives Runila a soft smile. "You have helped Balder keep a level head since you have come into his life. All I ask is that you keep doing whatever it is that you are doing."

"Of course." Runila says as she goes back to cleaning up Balder's work space.

Elleon comes up beside Fili and whispers to him. "I will keep a close on them to make sure that nothing unseemly happens."

"Aye. Till Balder reaches sixty. Then he will be allowed to marry her if he chooses to." Fili replies as the two leave the workshop. "It is a shame that royals have to wait till they are at least sixty to marry. Everyone else is allowed to marry as young as fifty."

"The laws of old had their reasons, uncle." Elleon says thoughtfully. "Personally, I believe they knew what they were doing back then. Gives the royals more of a chance to grow up more before taking on the responsibility that comes with family."

Fili lets out a chuckle at Elleon's observation. "You do have a way about explaining things so that they make sense."

 **Kelda**

' _You are losing focus,_ _rossloth_ ' a tall, blond elf shouts as he keeps a close eye on the three fighters in the court yard.

Two of the fighters are Lord Elrond's twin sons. Both are dressed in outfits that are conducive for weapons practice. The third, is none other than a certain young, auburn haired offspring of an elf and dwarf.

"Stop calling me that!" Kelda shouts out as she blocks an intended blow from Elrohir. Her arm muscles absorb the vibration of the impact to her sword, and Kelda is thankful for her dwarven heritage. Her red, tank like tunic gives her arms free movement during practice. Her gray, ankle-length pants are made out of a stretch material, and her black boots are made with the softest of leathers.

' _I do believe you are distracting the lady, Haldir._ ' Elladan says with a slight chuckle in his voice.

If there is one thing that frustrates Kelda the most, it is the continual use of Sindarin in her presence. Sure the lady Arwen has been teaching her speak Sindarin, but there are so many things that get lost in the translation. Especially since Kelda has spent the last 6 years in Rivendell, and is still finding the language difficult to learn.

' _Distractions are ever present on the battlefield, Elladan._ ' Haldir replies while giving the elf a scowl. ' _Rossloth needs to understand this if she ever finds herself in battle._ '

"Will you stop talking as though I am not here!" Kelda shouts as she launches herself towards Elladan with her sword ready to strike at him.

Elladan lets out a chuckle and quickly evades from the attempted attack. "I apologize, lady Kelda. It is unfair for us to be speaking about you without you knowing what is being said."

"However," Elrohir says as he steps away from the fight. "You should be progressing in your studies with Arwen."

Kelda lets out a growl just as she knocks the Elladan's sword out of his hands. She hadn't meant to use that much strength into her attack, but her anger from the teasing took control. Seeing her opponent raise his hands in defeat, Kelda gives him a small nod before Elrohir charges at her from the rear. However, Kelda evades the attack thanks to Elladan's body language changing enough to give her an idea.

As Elrohir and Kelda battle each other, Haldir watches his auburn haired student with interest. A year ago, Lady Galadriel had sent Haldir to Rivendell to assist Lord Elrond. With what? He wasn't told, but he did as the lady asked. Once he arrived in Rivendell, Lord Elrond had introduced him to the lady Kelda. At first, Haldir thought that she was just another elleth. Yet upon further inspection, and questions, Haldir was told of Kelda's origins. At first Haldir was irritated with the idea of teaching the lady any of the elven fighting styles. Now, Haldir holds Kelda with high regard. Not only has she mastered most of the techniques, but she has also added some of the dwarven style to them. This makes her fighting style the most unique and unknown to any enemy that may cross her path. When you add in her dwarven strength to the elven swordplay, Haldir can't help but be intrigued.

Unknown to the four in the courtyard, another elf is watching the practice with great interest from the balcony above. His brown hair is held in place with his elven crown, and his grey eyes stay focused on Kelda as she fights against Elrohir.

' _My lord._ ' A voice says from the entrance to the balcony.

Turning slightly, Elrond sees Aragorn and Legolas walking towards him. They give him a small bow, which Elrond returns.

' _You were successful?_ ' Elrond addresses Legolas before turning to look back at the fighting practice below.

At this point in the fight below, Kelda had her sword disarmed and was now using a pair of elven daggers that Tauriel and Kili had made for several years ago. Elrohir still had his blade, though Elrond wonders how long that will last.

' _We were._ ' Aragorn replies before Legolas can. He moves to stand beside Elrond, curious to see what had the elven lords' attention.

' _My father has the creature, Gollum, locked safely away in the Woodland Realms' dungeons._ ' Legolas picks up from where Aragorn left off. He moves to stand on Elrond's other side and is taken by surprise to see the fighting below.

' _Do you believe that the creature will not escape?_ ' Elrond asks as he looks over to Legolas. He lets a small smile appear on his face when he notices that Legolas is paying more attention to the fight below than the question. ' _Amazing, is it not. The lady has already defeated Elladan, and in another two moves she will defeat Elrohir. Though I truly can't tell if it is her skills or that my sons are going easy on her._ '

' _Who is she? Does she hail from the Woodland Realm, Legolas?'_ Aragorn asks as he looks past Elrond towards Legolas. He is astounded at the vacant expression that is on Legolas's face. He has never seen his friend so befuddled before.

Below the balcony, Kelda disarms Elrohir in the said two moves that Elrond had mentioned to Aragorn and Legolas on the balcony. She has Elrohir with his back on the ground with her kneeling over it. One of her daggers is held underneath his chin, while the sister blade has its pointed end resting just above his heart.

"I win." Kelda huffs out as her lungs try to catch up with her racing heart.

Elrohir gives Kelda a smile before breaking out in laughter. "As you should, _Vín Nórui Nogoth_."

Kelda gives a loud growl, but soon finds herself being knocked off of Elrohir. She rolls head over heels for a short distance till she comes to a stop, a few feet away, in a crouched position. Looking back over her shoulder, Kelda sees Haldir lift Elrohir up off of the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Kelda shouts as she rises up and turns to face Haldir. She twirls her daggers in the same fashion as Tauriel had once taught her.

' _They were going easy on you, rossloth. It is time you faced an opponent that will not go easy on you._ ' Haldir replies in a cold voice. He charges at Kelda while pulling his own daggers out from sheaths.

Kelda attempts to block each swipe of Haldir's blades, but his fast movements cause Kelda to keep on the defensive. Stepping back, Kelda twirls away from Haldir's attack from the dagger. Moving quickly on her feet, Kelda tries to gain the upper hand. However, Haldir is right behind her and lands a blow on her lower back with a kick. This causes Kelda to trip over her own feet and land on the ground.

Looking up, Kelda's eyes go big as she sees one of Haldir's blades coming down towards her. Closing her eyes and turning her head away, Kelda waits for the blow that she knows may come. But a clang of metal on metal surprises Kelda. Turning her head back to see what happened, she is startled to see Legolas and Haldir in a block.

' _Why do you defend rossloth, Legolas Thranduilson?_ ' Haldir asks with sparks of curiosity in his eyes.

' _Why do you continue to attack when it is clear that you have defeated your opponent?_ ' Legolas responds in an even tone that he has never used before.

"Haldir that is enough training for today. Lady Kelda must get ready for her lessons with Arwen." Lord Elrond says as he moves towards Legolas and Haldir. He gives both of them a serious look which causes the two elves to lower their weapons. "Aragorn. Would you be kind enough to escort Lady Kelda to the library?"

"My lord." Aragorn says to Elrond as he passes the elf lord. He makes his way towards Kelda and offers her one of his hands. "May I help you up?"

Kelda gives Aragorn a scowl before accepting his help. Once she is on her feet again, Kelda looks over at both Haldir and Legolas with an angry look upon her face. Haldir looks directly into Kelda's eyes, while Legolas looks towards the ground.

"I don't need protecting." Kelda says in a deadly voice before stomping out of the courtyard with Aragorn hot on her heels.

' _It looks as if you both have irritated Vín Nórui Nogoth._ ' Elrohir and Elladan say out loud with matching smirks on their faces.

* * *

 **I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that the Sindarin was a bit of a mix of English and Sindarin. However, I was having trouble with trying to get it all into the right context of how Sindarin is written in sentence format. So I apologize if this threw some of you off.**

 **I would like to thank firefoxxe for keeping me on task with getting the editing done for this chapter. Especially since I have been receiving some nasty IM's from someone who doesn't like how I write my stories. These nasty IM's have been sucking the joy out of posting my stories/chapters. However, I have decided that I will not allow one person to ruin it for all of you. With firefoxxe pushing me into making sure I get updates out in a decent amount of time, I shall continue on.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Even negative ones.**

 **The next chapter should be out by the end of the weekend. Thank you to the large snowstorm that forced my college to close for two straight days!**

 **Selene**


	29. Shire Bound

**Hello my faithful readers. So here it is the chapter before the beginning of the LOTR events. I am truly thrilled to have made it this far, with all of your support for the story. So, I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter. You will also note that I changed the format of how the children are listed. Nearly all of the children will be left out of most of the events of LOTR till certain chapters.**

 **Also, everyone give firefoxxe a big round of applause for helping me build some of the scenes that are in this chapter, and for keeping me on track for posting my chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

 **Remember: Years are approximate and rounded. After this chapter there will be no more waiting for LOTR chapters. Nine months till LOTR events begin in my story line.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Thorin and Inara's children:**

 **Aliena- 64 years old Frerin & Durin- 59 years old, look 25. Rìka- 51 years old, looks 24. **

**Vân- 43 years old, looks 23. Maiti- 39 years old, looks 22.**

 **Kili and Tauriel's children:**

 **Kelda- 55 years old, looks 25. Toril- 53 years old, looks 24. Kilian- 51 years old, looks 24.**

 **Elleon-38, looks 22.**

 **Fili and Sigrid's children:**

 **Balder- 54 years old, looks 25. Freya- 52 years old, looks 24. Solen- 43 years old, looks 23.**

 **Bofur and Aliena's children:**

 **Tanis- 37 years old, looks 22. Raina- 34 years old, looks 21. Bofur II (Bo)- 30 years old, looks 20.**

 **Dis and Dwalin's children:**

 **Fergys & Karys- 45 years old, looks 23 Runila (Guardianship)- 54 years old, looks 25.**

* * *

The spring sun is setting upon the land on this cool evening. In the city of Dale, the torches are being lit along the perimeter wall of the now flourishing city. However, one of the gates to Dale has a steady stream of caravans leaving. Most of these caravans are dwarf merchants heading back towards Erebor via the road between the two kingdoms. Along with the merchants are a number of sentries to see that the journey is safe from the ever growing darkness that is beginning to plague Middle Earth.

While most of the sentries are dwarves, there is one among them who is not.

"My lady." A young, brown haired sentry calls out.

Turning towards the sentry, the cool breeze sends a few long, red strands of hair across her pale face. Yet her keen, green eyes focus in on the approaching sentry.

"How many times must I ask that you refrain from calling me that?" Tauriel replies. Her bow is in her hands with an arrow knocked just in case of attack.

"My apologies." The young dwarf gives a short bow before speaking again. "Master Dwalin asked that I let you know that he is being held up in Dale, and will not be able to make the journey with us. He also stated that he will be arriving later tonight, and to let the guards at the gates know about his late arrival."

Tauriel gives a small smile and a quick nod of her head. "Thank you for relaying the message to me. I want you to tell the others to stay alert on our short journey. We don't want to be caught unawares by an enemy."

"Yes, my lady. I mean, Tauriel." The young dwarf quickly corrected his error once he saw Tauriel give him a hard, serious look.

"Thank you, Arvin."

Tauriel watches the young sentry make his way through a gap between the merchant carts to reach another sentry. She lets out a sigh before looking back towards Dale. 'May Dwalin get through to him when Kili and Fili failed to.' Letting out another sigh, Tauriel begins to walk alongside one of the carts on her way back to Erebor, her children, and to Kili.

The caravans keep a steady pace as they move along the road. The few numbers of rams and ponies that Erebor had over the years has become smaller. Mostly due to illness or fertility issues that have plagued the rams more so than the ponies. So, the merchants pay a rental fee to use the rams and ponies to move their goods. This money, is then used to fund the refuge homes for dwarves who have been hit by hard times. This idea was put forth by Inara and implemented by Fili within the first two years of his reign as King.

A smile graces Tauriel's face as she thinks about how successful the refuge homes have become. Kili had told her that most of the council was skeptical on if the idea would even work or last. This also brought Tauriel's mind back to a rather current issue that has been growing in the royal family. The tension between Runila and Balder. She has witnessed Balder become more distant with everyone in the family, including Fili. Then to make matters worse, rumors were running rampant in Erebor that Balder had done something unforgivable to Runila, and that was the reason why Dwalin still has Guardianship over the lass. No one, not even members of the royal family, are sure on if part of the rumor is false or not. Neither one will say, but Tauriel has a feeling that it will be Dwalin to pull that information out of Balder.

Tauriel is brought out of her musings as the caravans approach the main gates of Erebor. Looking towards the doors, she is surprised to see Kili waiting for her with their son Kilian at his side.

"The prince and your son could almost pass as twins." Brea says as she moves to walk next to Tauriel. "Tis a shame that both are taken. Many a fine lasses would kill to have a good looking dwarrow as their one true mate."

Tauriel lets out a laugh at the younger dams words. "And you, Brea, should be careful with your words. They might get you into trouble."

"If they do, they do. But until then, I shall speak my mind freely." Brea chuckles out.

"Just because you saved Durin's life in a mock battle, and were given reward for it, doesn't mean you can behave anyway you wish." Tauriel jokingly scolds the black haired shieldmaiden.

"If giving me my choice of assignment in the army is reward for saving Prince Durin, then I must be given some concessions as to how I behave." Brea tells Tauriel just as they reach the gates.

Kili moves quickly to pull Tauriel into an embrace, which causes both Kilian to blush with embarrassment and Brea to bust out in laughter.

"Glad to have you back home, _ **Amrâlimê**_. I was worried you might have been ambushed while on the road." Kili whispers against Tauriel's cheek before placing a kiss upon it.

"Ambushed?" Brea asks with a low voice so that the other sentries of merchants don't hear.

Kilian steps towards Brea and answers the question. "A black rider upon a black horse approached the gates this afternoon asking if we knew a Baggins."

Tauriel looks at her son before looking down at Kili. "A black rider asking after Bilbo? Did the rider say why?"

"No, but it has put Thorin and Fili on edge." Kili replies as he releases Tauriel from their embrace, but keeps one arm around her waist. "Bilbo wasn't the only thing talked about."

"What else?" Brea asks with her face contorting between curiosity and anger.

"The rider also mentioned that Erebor should join with Mordor." Kilian growls out as his hands turn into fists.

"Fili told the rider that we will not join Mordor. This caused the rider to threaten Erebor. But there was something else. The rider kept turning its shroud covered head as if looking for something." Kili tells Tauriel.

"Or someone." Tauriel states thoughtfully. "Were Thorin or Inara present during this time?"

"Inara was still in the healing halls, but Thorin was at the gate. Yet he kept in the shadows so the rider wouldn't have seen him." Kili answers. "Why?"

"No reason." Tauriel says with a straight face so that she doesn't alarm Brea of Kilian. But her eyes betray her thoughts to Kili. "I am famished. Is supper almost ready?"

 **Dale...**

Back in the city of Dale, a young dwarf is sitting at a table in one of the more upbeat pubs. His wavy, honey blonde hair easily gives away who he is to everyone in the pub. The working women steer clear of him, and even the drunkards keep their distance. Not out of fear, but out of respect of whose grandchild he is.

Balder picks up his full tankard of ale and begins to down the drink. The burn of the alcohol helps numb the mental pain that is plaguing the young dwarf. A plate of half eaten food sits just to his left on the table, but within reaching distance if he wishes to finish his meal.

Heavy footsteps approach him and soon the chair next to him moves.

"I thought I might find ya here." A gruff sounding voice says from the chair next to Balder.

"Did my _**adad**_ send you here?" Balder asks harshly before taking another mouthful of ale from his tankard.

"No." Dwalin answers as he pulls the tankard of ale out of Balder's hands. "I am here, laddie, cause I am worried about ya."

Balder snorts at the remark before turning to look at the older dwarf. "You wouldn't be here unless someone sent you. She put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Runila didn't send me here. So you can stop blaming her and start blaming yourself. You've changed, lad, and not for the better. So I am only going to ask this once, what has happened to you? You aren't the dwarfling I once knew. One who wanted nothing more than to be just like his _**adad**_."

"That dwarfling grew up." Balder growls out as he gives Dwalin a scowl that would rival Thorin's.

"Aye. That ya did. But this is not like you at all. Going to a pub and drinking yourself under-the-table. Dis wouldn't have let you get away with this. Nor would your _**amad**_."

"Well neither one of them is here, now are they?"

With that one sentence, Dwalin is able to pinpoint what is causing this young dwarf to go into ruin. "There is it. It is them being gone that is causing this change in ya."

"What's it to you?" Balder says trying to make it come out harshly, but it comes out more like a whine instead.

"It matters to all of us, Balder. You lost your _**amad**_ and your _**sigin'amad**_ , but that doesn't give you the right to behave like an arse. Or to treat people so cruelly." Dwalin says allowing some of his pent up anger at the lad to flow into his words. "It isn't just you who lost two people dear to them. Your _**adad**_ lost both his _**amad**_ and his _**yâsith**_. Your siblings lost just as much as you have. It isn't just you that is still hurting, lad."

Balder listens to the anger in Dwalin's voice, and starts to come to the realization that perhaps the old warrior has a point.

"Thorin lost the last of his siblings and another child." Dwalin reveals during his rush of heated words.

"Another?" Balder gives Dwalin a confused look. He knows about the death of Théodor, but for another to happen, this was unexpected.

"Yes, though Thorin doesn't know about it. So no repeating it." Dwalin says as he tries to cover for his letting slip the secret. "

"When? When did it happen?" Balder asks as his slightly red cheeks turn even darker, and without the use of alcohol.

"The same day Thorin had his heart issue. Fili found Inara in the healing halls. She suffered a miscarriage. Fili said that Inara told him that she wasn't that far along so there wasn't enough of a body to bury. So she burned the soiled linens and the tiny mass in the fireplace." Dwalin says as his eyes shin a bit.

"I didn't know." Balder says as the weight of knowing that someone else has a heart pain just as bad as his.

"Of course ya didn't. No one but Fili, Inara, myself, and now you know." Dwalin says as he picks up an untouched chicken leg from Balders' plate. "However, I would like to know what it is that has caused ya to hurt my ward?"

Balder swallows a hard lump that somehow formed in this throat. "It is a long story."

"We have time, lad. Plenty of time."

Balder lets out a sigh as he begins to tell Dwalin about it. "I take it you heard the rumors."

"I have, but I don't believe them."

"Good." Balder replies before running one of his hands down his face. "Because they aren't true. At least part of it isn't."

"Which part, laddie?"

"The part where I forced myself on her then force her to abort a child. Runila and I have never even kissed, let alone do something like that." Balder tells Dwalin fiercely.

"That I know, laddie. Runila told me that you two weren't like that." Dwalin says as he gestures for Balder to continue on.

"However, one of the dams that has been following Frerin and Durin around started badgering Runila about the rumor. Mind you Runila was running an errand for one of the other weapon smiths at the time. Runila was ignoring the dam and I happened to come out from a shop. I heard everything and went to confront the dam about spreading lies like she spreads her thighs."

Dwalin chuckles at this point. He knows of which dam Balder is speaking about, and her reputation wasn't the best. Yet, Dwalin has an idea of where Balder is going with the story. "So you tried to stand up for Runila."

"Yes, and what did I get for it? Even more fuel for the gossip fire. The dam shouted for nearly all of Erebor to hear, that the only reason why I was protecting Runila was because I had already laid with her." Balder growls out. "I walked right into a damn trap."

"That you did, laddie. Jealous dams are clever creatures. Worse if they are angered."

"So Runila left the markets in a hurry and I went after her. When I caught up to her, she told me to leave her alone. But I couldn't just let her go by herself. Especially since a few dwarrows were already looking at her in a way that made my blood sing."

Dwalin lets out a low, menacing growl. He knows that the lass is good looking, and that it has caught the attention of a few already. But hearing that some were looking at her like a piece of meat, that made Dwalin want to wring their necks using their own end trails.

"So I took hold of her arm, and she took it the wrong way. She tried to strike out at me, and my reflexes kicked in."

"So that is why she had a bruise on her cheek." Dwalin says as he now comes to find out how his ward became injured.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize, but she told me to just leave her alone. Several more times, I tried to apologize to her, and each time she refused to hear me out. Then I got a note from her." Balder reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a folded piece of parchment. "Basically she told me that she never wants to see me again. So I have done what she has asked."

Dwalin takes the parchment note from Balder and reads it carefully. Now with this information, Dwalin reaches a conclusion of what is causing Balder's change. "You feel abandoned."

"It seems like every female that I ever cared about has left me." Balder says as he wipes a stray tear that was making its way down his cheek.

 **Erebor...**

Thorin is lounging in a warm bath while Inara, Freya, and Aliena work on making supper. The warmth of the bath soothes Thorin's muscles and joints from their stiffness. After years of fighting, training, and ruling Erebor, Thorin's body is now screaming out that enough is enough. The in-ground bath pool makes it easier for Thorin to bath versus using just a normal bathtub.

Sitting to his left, on the floor, is an open letter on small tray. Thorin had gotten the letter only hours after the mysterious black rider came. Upon reading the letter earlier in his bath, he realizes that his old friend just might be in danger.

"You seem very relaxed." A familiar female voice says from the doorway.

Thorin lets a smile grace his face as he knows who it is that has just interrupted his thoughts. "And you seem to be sneaking a peak at my goods."

Inara chuckles at Thorin's attempt at banter as she slowly makes her way towards the bathing pool. Her dark forest green dress flows gently across the stone floor as she walks. Dark brown hair is left loose except for her braids that show that she is Thorin's wife and queen of Erebor.

"I see you have a letter." Inara says as she kneels down near the edge of the pool. Carefully she removes her soft leather boots from her feet before placing them into the warm water. The skirt of her dress pooled at mid-thighs so that she can move her lower legs in the bath water.

"It's from Bilbo." Thorin says as he moves off of the bench hidden in the water and slowly moves in the water towards Inara. "He has invited us to his 111th Birthday Party there in the Shire."

"Wow. He really has turned into an old man." Inara playfully says as she gently kicks her lower legs back and forth in the water. "Just like another person I know."

Thorin hears the teasing tone in Inara's voice and lets out a low chuckle as he forces himself between Inara's legs in the water.

"And just who is this old man you speak of?" Thorin says as he presses against the side of the pool.

"Do you really want to know?" Inara teases back as she leans down towards Thorin. However, what she wasn't expecting was for Thorin, with lightning fast moves, pulling her into the pool to join him. She gasps as the temperature of the water before having the gasped silenced by a deep kiss.

Thorin allows Inara to break the kiss but tightens his grip around her body so that she can't escape.

"You could have asked me to join you instead of ruining my dress." Inara whispers against Thorin's lips.

"That is your punishment for sneaking a peak." Thorin tells her before swooping in for a long, heated kiss. Thorin ends the kiss when the need to breath becomes too great.

"So. Bilbo's party. Are we going?" Inara asks as she wraps her arms around Thorin's neck. Her fingers start to play with the dark silver locks of his hair.

"We leave in the morning. I already have a few of the servants packing a few things for us. It will take us a while to reach the Shire. Especially since Kili has asked that we spend some time in Rivendell to see Kelda's progress." Thorin states as he keeps his deep blue eyes locked with Inara's brown ones.

"And who all is going?"

"You, me, the children. Aliena wishes to go, so Bofur and their young ones will come as well. Kili and his family. Fili plans on staying here in Erebor in case of attack."

"Anyone else? What about Fili's children? Will they not come with us?"

"Aye. They will." Thorin says before backing Inara against the side of the pool. He keeps her pinned there as they both enjoy some alone time together.

Out in the main dining area of the royal halls, Fili is watching as Freya and Durin continue to make supper without Inara. He had arrived when they first started making supper, and was astonished with how far the children had come.

" _ **Adad**_?" Solen asks as he comes to stand beside Fili. "You look worried about something."

"It's nothing. Just can't believe that you all are grown up is all." Fili says as he places a hand on Solen's arm. Out of his three children, Solen is almost as tall as what Bard was and is sometimes mistaken for Bard. Solen's once blonde hair has darkened to a dark brown color now that he has gotten older. He is also the tallest of the three.

"Don't tell me you are going soft, _**Adad**_." Freya says as she comes out of the kitchen with a large bowl of stew in her hands.

"Aye. Maybe I am, Freya." Fili retorts with a chuckle.

"Well if you are going soft, then my parents are a pile of mush." Durin says as he carries a large tray filled with pieces of ham. "Where is my _**amad**_ anyways? She was supposed to be the one to cut the ham. Poor Freya mutilated the meat when she cut it."

"I did not. Durin, quit telling tales." Freya says jokingly to her cousin.

"Who is telling tales?" Inara asks as she finishes braiding all of her damp hair into a single braid.

"Went for a swim before supper?" Fili chuckles as he notices that Inara is now dressed in one of Thorin's dark blue tunics and a pair of her own black pants.

"More like Thorin tried to drown me." Inara replies with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Thorin says as he lightly smacks Inara's bum before continuing on towards the table.

"Will you two stop doin that? It is embarrassing." Frerin says as he comes into the dining area. "I swear it is like you are adolescent dwarflings again."

"Leave your parents be, Frerin." Fili says as he makes his way to sit at the table. "When you get to be there age, your mind starts going as well."

Solen, Durin, Freya, Karys, Fergys, Aliena, and Bofur all laugh at the smart-ass remark. Most of the royal family and friends were in the dining area, waiting for supper to be served. The only ones missing were, Rìka, Balder, and Dwalin.

"You do realize Fili that you are also talking about your own future as well." Thorin states as he begins to fill his plate full of food.

"Aye, but that is still a long time away. You, however, are how old again?" Fili jokes as he too fills his plate.

"Now now children. Play nice." Aliena says in a serious voice that matches her serious face.

Everyone at the table busts out in laughter, which is followed by more jokes and discussions about the trip to the Shire. Supper passes fairly quickly, and nearly everyone heads off to bed once the dishes are cleaned. The only one left awake still is Thorin.

Sitting in a chair that is in front of the fireplace to the main living room area of the royal halls, Thorin is puffing away on his pipe. His mind is going through everything that has happened throughout the day. From the black rider to receiving Bilbo's letter. He is deep in thought till the creak of the main door causes him to end his musings.

Runila was just starting to walk towards the staircase when Thorin calls out to her.

"Runila. Come sit with me for a moment."

The young dam stops her walk to the stairs and carefully looks towards where Thorin is seated.

"I apologize if I disturbed you, _**Uzbad**_ _."_ Runila says. "I am tired and wish to rest now."

"Come here and speak with me for a moment. Then you may rest." Thorin uses his regal voice knowing that she will not argue.

"As you wish." Runila replies before making her way over towards the fireplace. Finding a small stool near to Thorin's chair, she sits down but keeps her eyes down.

"I have heard the rumors about you and Balder."

"None of them are true, _**Uzbad**_ _."_ Runila says quickly. She really doesn't want to talk about Balder or about what has happened between them.

"This I know. Nori has been keeping a close eye on you both." Thorin says before taking another puff from his pipe. "Whatever is going on between you and Balder needs to be addressed. The council has already been pestering Fili to push Balder into a political marriage. One that would bring about an alliance."

Thorin watches out of the corner of his eyes to see the dam's reaction to this news, and is surprised to see her face fight to keep from crying.

"There is nothing stopping him from doing as the King commands." Runila allows sadness to creep into her voice. She knows that Balder is tied into doing whatever the King commands, just like she is.

"That is true. However, Fili will not force Balder into it without knowing what is going on between the two of you. I know that you remain untouched, and that Balder has treated you with the utmost respect that all dams deserve. But something has changed that would cause Balder to close himself off. Do you know about what it is that I am asking of you?"

Runila knowing that she is trapped tells Thorin what all had happened about the dam and of Balder hitting her.

"It was an accident on his part for I was the one who moved to strike out at him first." Runila says with tears pouring down her face. "I was so ashamed of what happened that I refuse to see him again. But the dam was right, I am a no good, orphaned dam that cannot bring anything useful to the line of Durin."

Thorin removes his pipe from his mouth and sets it onto a small end table next to his chair. Leaning towards Runila, he places a hand on either side of her face.

"You are a strong dwarrowdam and worthy to become a part of the royal line of Durin." Thorin replies in a fatherly tone.

"But I have no family or connections that would be useful. My parents are dead, as is my younger brother. My father's line is broken and my mother's line refuses to acknowledge that I exist." Runila is crying in earnest now.

"I too lost my parents, Runila. As well as a younger brother. However, I don't use that as an excuse to lower my self-worth. Even Inara doesn't allow her past to taint her self-worth. You are a hard worker, loyal, and trustworthy. Those are qualities that are to be admired." Thorin tells Runila. "I suggest you think about what I have said. Perhaps tomorrow you will come to see Balder off. We leave in the morning to visit a friend in the Shire."

Runila nods her head and tries to produce a smile on her face. As Thorin releases her face, Runila leans into the old king to give him a quick hug before heading off to bed _._

 **Just before Dawn at the Gates of Erebor...**

All of the royal family, friends, and former members of the company are standing just inside of the main gates. Every dwarf going to the Shire has a pony to ride one, and there is three extra ponies that will carry supplies on the journey.

Kili and his family are saying their goodbyes to those who are staying behind. Tauriel is standing with the ponies, checking to make sure that the saddles are properly attached to the ponies. Then she checks to make sure that the saddle bags are firmly tied to the saddles.

"Tauriel." Fili says as he comes to stand next to her. "Promise me that you will look after Kili for me since I cannot."

"I will keep him from becoming too reckless and keep him from harm, Fili." Tauriel vows.

"Thank you. I know that you are able to keep Kili in check. It is just that I won't be there to keep him out of trouble and I do fear of what could happen on the road." Fili tells her with worry in his voice.

"That black rider from yesterday has you worried." Tauriel states in a firm voice.

"Yes. I can't explain it, but my insides are telling me that something isn't right." Fili replies. "You will keep an eye out for danger while traveling."

"Of course. If it means sacrificing my own life, I will make sure that they all return home." Tauriel says to Fili and leans down to place a kiss to his cheek. "We will see you again _,_ _gwanûr_ _."_

A few ponies away from where Tauriel and Fili are talking, Bofur is saying goodbye to Bombur.

"Don't worry. I will make sure to let Bilbo know your regards." Bofur says as he pulls Bombur into a hug.

"You two stay safe." Lifa says as she hands a picnic basket full of travel friendly foods. "You aren't as young as you used to be, Aliena."

"Thank you, Lifa." Aliena says to the dwarrowdam. "We will be sure to send word once we have arrived. And thank you for the food. I am sure that Bofur will eat it all before I get any."

The two females chuckle at this before pulling each other into a hug.

Standing by his pony, Thorin is having a deep conversation with Dwalin and Nori. Next to Thorin, Inara is already on her pony as is all of their children. Freya and Solen are also on their ponies and telling jokes to their fellow cousins. Balder, however, has yet to get on his pony since he is checking over his bags one last time.

"Balder." A soft feminine voice says from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Balder sees Runila standing there and it becomes harder for him to breathe. She is wearing a golden colored dress that hugs all of her curves, and its neckline dips enough to show a healthy amount of cleavage. Her light reddish brown hair is braided with many ribbons running within the braids.

"Runila." Balder finally says as his lungs start to allow him to breathe again.

"Thorin said that I should see you off for your journey to the Shire." She says while looking down at the ground. Her hands are folded in front of her, but her fingers are twitching with nervous energy.

"I see." Balder says before approaching Runila.

"If I may, I would like to apologize for my behavior. It hasn't been very lady like, and..."

"If anyone should apologize," Balder says as he reaches out to cup the side of Runila's face. "it should be me. I shouldn't have manhandled you like I did. Nor should I have struck you. I am sorry, Runila."

Runila places a hand against Balder's and nuzzles it gently. "I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

"Always." Balder says before placing a kiss against Runila's forehead. He lets his lips linger till a cough tells him that he has tarried too long. Balder steps away from Runila to see both all of his family looking at them with amused looks upon their faces. He gives Runila a smile before heading back over to his pony.

Runila watches as Balder climbs into his saddle and begins to follow the others out the gates of Erebor. Unknown to her, two certain dwarrows begin speaking with each other about the future.

* * *

 **So there we are folks. Off to the Shire they go, and we enter into the LOTR events.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Even the negative ones, which are taken as constructive criticism.**

 **Selene.**


	30. LOTR: Fellowship Part 1

**Here it is folks, the first chapter of LOTR events! I do hope you all enjoy this long chapter. I am using the extended editions of the LOTR movie series. So things might seem a bit different from the theatrical version.**

 **A big thank you to firefoxxe for keeping me on task with getting these chapters written, edited, and put up.**

 **A warm thank you to: firefoxxe; D.P. Taylor; Angel897; Tibblets; and Aranel Mereneth for their support of this story.**

 **A big hug to all you reviewers, readers, and followers.**

 **You all give me the strength that I need to see this through to the end. Every single one of you have become part of my family. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Shire...**

The rolling green hills of the Shire are bright in the mid-morning sunlight. The hobbits who live in these hills are working their fields, selling their fares, and spending time talking with their neighbors. However, in Hobbiton there is a flurry of excitement over a certain hobbits' 111th birthday. And this particular hobbit lives in the most sought after homes in the Shire, Bag End.

Inside of Bag End, Bilbo Baggins is seated at his desk writing away in a large, red journal. The quill scribbles words on the parchment of a certain adventure he had once partook in. He is so lost in his writing that he doesn't hear a knock at his door. It isn't until a set of three, very loud knocks echo from the door that pulls Bilbo out of his fevered writing.

"Frodo! See to the door!" Bilbo shouts from his study. He truly doesn't want to be disturbed from his writing.

Frodo Baggins, cousin of Bilbo, walks out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand. As he takes bite from his apple, Frodo hears another set of three knocks which sound more like pounding at this point.

"Answer the door will you." Bilbo shouts again to Frodo.

Frodo walks towards the door to see who is pounding on the door. He knows that Bilbo doesn't want any more well-wishers or distant relations visiting this morning. So Frodo has found himself being the one to answer the door on Bilbo's behalf. As he opens the door, a mass of bodies falls through the door frame.

"Get off of me."

"Your feet are in my spine."

"I am being squished down here!"

Frodo starts to laugh at the sight of thirteen young dwarves laying on top of each other. He recognizes a few of them, but the others are new to him. However, his attention is pulled away from the dwarf pile when a certain voice calls out his name.

"Frodo Boggins!" Kili shouts as he side steps past the mass of bodies in the door way. "You have grown up! Is your Uncle around?" Kili looks around as he wanders further into Bilbo's home.

"Is that Kili of Erebor I hear?" Bilbo's voice calls out from the study. Making sure not to spill any ink on the half written on parchment, Bilbo stops his writing and places the quill into the ink jar.

"Where are you burglar?" Kili calls out in jest as he moves to where Bilbo's mother's glory box used to sit.

As the young group of dwarves slowly untangle themselves from each other, the sound of fast approaching footsteps causes them all to stand up in a hurry.

"Oh good gracious." Bilbo says as he comes out from around a corner. He looks carefully at each young dwarf and finds his eyes drawn to the two dark haired and blue eyed ones. "What are all these dwarves doing in my house?"

"Did you forget, Master Burglar, that you invited us here?" A baritone voice calls out from behind the group of young dwarves. They make an opening which reveals a dark silver-haired dwarf, with a women in her late 30s on his arm, standing just outside of the door.

"Thorin?" Bilbo says in astonishment. "Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo scurries towards the old dwarf till he is able to pull the dwarf into a hug. "It has been too long, my friend."

"Happy Birthday, Bilbo." Inara says from beside Thorin with a smile upon her face.

Releasing Thorin, Bilbo then pulls Inara into a hug. "Inara. I didn't know when to be expecting you all to arrive. Come in. Come in." Bilbo lets go of Inara and quickly takes hold of her free hand to pull her into his home. The rest of the traveling group enters Bag End, though Tauriel has to lean forwards a bit so that she can fit inside. Bilbo and Frodo see to the taking care of their guests traveling cloaks before speaking again.

"I apologize for us taking over your home, Bilbo." Inara says as she looks in admiration of Bilbo's home.

"It is no problem at all. Though I think I may need you to remind me who is who. It has been such a long time since I saw you lot in Erebor." Bilbo says to Inara as he hands Frodo the last of the cloaks.

"Introduce yourselves to our host." Thorin says in a commanding voice from next to Inara.

"Frerin." One of the dark haired, blue eyed twins says. His body size and shape look similar to Thorin's. His dark hair is braided on the sides to show him to be a member of the royal family and that he is Fili's heir, which is shown by his third braid. His traveling clothes are a dark blue in color and in a similar style that Thorin wore on the quest for Erebor.

"And Durin." The other of the dark haired, blue eyed twin says. He is slightly slimmer than his twin, and half an inch taller. His hair is also braided on the sides that show that he of the royal family. After that, he doesn't have the third braid that Frerin does. His traveling clothes look similar to Frerin's but are done in a dark gray color instead.

"At your service." Both twins say as they bow at the same time.

Bilbo lets out a laugh before looking over to where Kili is standing. "You and Fili must have taught them that."

Kili doesn't respond verbally to Bilbo's observation, but he does give Bilbo a wink in agreement with the statement. He crosses his arms which makes him look exactly like how he did almost 60 years ago, but with a little more hair on his jawline and chin.

The next one to approach Bilbo is a young female dwarf with deep gray eyes. "Rìka. At your service." Her voice is sounds similar to what Inara's does. Her mid-back length, medium brown hair is pulled back into a half ponytail at the back of her head. Two thin braids, that start just above her ears, flows down to just above her green traveling corset.

Bilbo gives Rìka a smile before taking her hand and placing a kiss against the knuckles. "Princess. I remember when you were just a small toddler seated upon your father's knee. You have grown into a beauty. Like your mother."

"Ahem."

Bilbo looks past Rìka to see a taller, slimmer man who is just taller than Inara's 5ft 5in. His loose hair is dark brown, and his eyes are as dark as his mother's. Underneath his burgundy traveling shirt, you can see every bump of muscle on his thin arms.

"Vân. At your service." The lad says giving Bilbo a bit of a scowl at the attentions that the hobbit was giving his older _**namad**_. However, with some of his long bangs sitting at eye length, his scowl looks more like a look one would have during indigestion.

"Maiti." The red haired lass, who is holding onto Vân's arm, says before giving a quick curtsy. "At your service."

Bilbo looks towards Inara and Thorin with an expression that clearly wants to know why the dwarf lass is holding onto her brother. And possibly just how Inara and Thorin had a strawberry red-haired child together.

Inara leans towards Bilbo's ear and whispers, "I will explain later."

"Ah." Bilbo whispers back to her, knowing that she will explain things much clearer than Thorin will. "It is a pleasure to meet the children of Thorin Oakenshield and Inara. You are welcome in my home." Bilbo gives the children a quick bow. "Who are the others?"

"Some of those are mine." Kili says proudly to Bilbo.

"Kili!" Tauriel gives Kili a scowl before a small grin appears on her face. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Kelda." The taller of the auburn haired females says. Her russet auburn hair is pulled back by many braids, before coming together at the back of her head with the rest of it falling down to her waist. Her brown eyes look down at Bilbo with curiosity. The traveling clothes she is wearing are of a green color with brown pants, which almost make her look like Tauriel's double.

"Toril." The shorter of the red haired females says while coming to stand next to her older sister. She is the shorter of the two girls, and has the body size of a true dwarrowdam. Her dark auburn hair is all pulled into a long, thick braid. She is wearing dark colored traveling clothes.

"Kilian" The brown haired boy says with a grin to match the one that is on Kili's face. He looks like a duplicate of his father all the way. This also includes his traveling clothes as well. The only thing of Tauriel's that Kilian has inherited is her freckles.

"And Elleon." The red-brown haired, taller boy says. Elleon is also having trouble standing upright in Bilbo's home. He has inherited more elf than dwarf; however, he has inherited the blue eyes from his father's line. His traveling clothes, a blue color, goes well with the bright blue eyes.

"At your service." All four of them say with matching smirks and quick bows.

"Of course." Bilbo says as he gives Kili a quick smile before addressing the rest. "And the others?"

"Fili couldn't come, but his children did. The oldest is Balder." Thorin says as he motions for Balder to step forward. "Freya. And then Solen." Both Freya and Solen step forward as Thorin motions them forward when he calls their name. Each of them have on traveling clothes of the same style and shades of brown.

"Tha' would leave our brood next." Bofur says as he and Aliena step towards Bilbo. Both have been waiting for their turn to speak with Bilbo since arriving.

"Hello Bilbo." Aliena says as she pulls the hobbit into a hug. Her light silver-colored hair is pulled back into a low bun at the base of her neck. She is wearing traveling clothes that are, in fact, old clothes that she works in while at Bifur's shop back in Erebor.

"Aliena. You have gotten old my dear." Bilbo says as he places a quick kiss to her cheek. "But you are still as beautiful as ever."

"Yes. Many in the mountain are a bit astounded when they realize that I look older than my mother. But I am only as old as I feel." Aliena says as she releases Bilbo from her hug. "Let me introduce my children. Tanis. Raina. And Bo." As Aliena names each of her children, they step forward.

"It is lovely to meet you all. Again for some of you." Bilbo says with a large smile on his face as he looks at everyone. "I am so pleased you all have come."

"Why don't all of you go explore Hobbiton for a while? I am sure that some of you haven't gotten our host anything for his birthday." Inara says to the group. She doesn't want the restlessness of her children to damage Bilbo's home any more than it will be tomorrow morning.

"A splendid idea." Tauriel says as she too knows why Inara suggested the idea.

With Tauriel, Kili, Bofur, Aliena, and the children leaving Bag End to explore, this gives Inara and Thorin time to discuss a few things with Bilbo. However, they don't want to bring it up with Frodo still around. But luck is on their side when the young hobbit speaks.

"Well I am off to the West Farthing Woods to meet up with Gandalf." Frodo says after the others had left.

"Before you do that," Bilbo says to Frodo before handing the lad a paper sign. "Place that on the gate."

Once Frodo leaves Bag End, Bilbo walks over into a sitting room to retrieve two pouches of pipeweed for himself and Thorin. "Perhaps we should enjoy a nice smoke in my garden, Thorin?"

"Lead the way, Bilbo." Thorin says before walking over to his pack, in search of his pipe. Unlike the rest of the group, Thorin had the sense to remove his saddle bags from his and Inara's ponies. He didn't want any of their things to be taken, though stealing is rarely happens in the Shire.

"A little fresh air couldn't hurt." Inara gives Thorin a scowl before walking out of the circular door. She isn't one for the strong odor that the pipeweed gives off.

"What was that about?" Bilbo asks Thorin as he hands the retired king a packet of Shire pipeweed.

"Inara doesn't approve of smoking." Thorin answers as the two old friends make their way outside. "She thinks that it will cause a black tar to fill my lungs."

"She never seemed bothered by it on the quest." Bilbo says as he leads Thorin over towards a bench in the garden. The two of them sit down, and Bilbo hands a packet of pipeweed to Thorin.

"Outside is one thing. Inside is another." Thorin chuckles to Bilbo while lighting his pipe. "Many times have we argued over my smoking in our chambers."

"And who won?" Bilbo asks as he puffs away on his now lit pipe.

Thorin gives Bilbo a pointed look before answering his friend. "Who do you think?"

Bilbo and Thorin chuckle together as they smoke their pipes. Neither one noticing that Inara is lying in the grass under the large oak tree that sits above Bilbo's hobbit hole. She smiles at their making fun of her. Taking a deep breath, Inara allows the air of the Shire to fill her lungs. The air in the Shire reminds her of her grandparent's farm back in her old world. The scent of freshly tilled earth with a hint of water is what Inara remembers most from the old family farm.

"Do you still plan on leaving, Master Baggins?" Inara hears Thorin ask just before her world goes into the realm of sleep.

"I do. I am not the same hobbit I once was, Thorin. Ever since traveling with you to Erebor, I have found myself seeking out more adventures. This trip to Rivendell will be my last, I think." Bilbo replies. "Tonight will be when I make my getaway from the Shire."

"We will see you safely to Rivendell, Bilbo." Thorin tells his friend. "Young Kelda is still training as a healer under Elrond's guidance. So we will be leaving her there while we will be heading back to Erebor."

The mid-morning passes into early afternoon as Thorin and Bilbo smoke their pipes and discuss the past with each other. Neither male notices that Inara has fallen asleep under the shade of the oak tree. With the pipeweed just about gone, Bilbo decides to head back inside.

"Well I have some business to attend to inside." Bilbo says as he gets up from the bench. Looking up towards the large oak Bilbo gets a smile on his face. "I believe your queen is asleep up on my roof."

Thorin lets out a small chuckle before rising up from the bench to look at where Bilbo is staring. He can see the relaxed pose that Inara is lying in. The ankles of her soft brown boots are crossed. Her wide legged, brown pants blow in the breeze as does the cream colored, buttoned down blouse.

"Looks like your sleeping beauty needs a kiss to awaken." Bilbo tells Thorin with a laugh before heading inside.

Thorin shakes his head lightly and lets out a sigh. Carefully, Thorin climbs up to where Inara is laying. Moving gently, so he doesn't disturb her, Thorin moves to lay down next to her. He watches as her chest rises and falls gently in sleep, along with the necklace that both Thorin and Radagast had newly fashioned for her quartz protection stone almost a year ago. However, a small part of a red mark can be seen along the lace edging of the v-neckline, just below her collarbone. A grin appears on Thorin's face as he remembers putting that mark there in the early hours of the morning.

Thorin is pulled from his memory as the sound of a cart approaching cause him to become alert. Sitting up, he sees that it is none other than the grey wizard. He watches as the wizard climbs down from his cart and enters past the gate.

"Gandalf." Thorin says loud enough to catch his attention.

Looking up towards where the familiar voice came from, Gandalf gives the old king a gentle smile. "Thorin Oakenshield. I wondered if Bilbo had invited you to his party."

"He did. We are to be his escort to Rivendell when he leaves."

"I see." Gandalf says before noticing the sleeping woman next to Thorin. "I am surprised to see that Inara is here. Was Radagast able to make her another protection stone?"

"The brown wizard did almost a year ago. And she only keeps the title of Queen so that the council doesn't try to marry Fili off to any female. He has made it clear that he shall not marry again, and Inara doesn't wish to see Fili being forced to do so against his will."

"She has a very large heart. However, I fear, that in these dark times, it has placed a target upon her." Gandalf says, giving Thorin a knowing look.

"What do you know wizard?" Thorin asks with worry in his voice. He knows that Inara has always been targeted by the growing darkness that has begun to spread. That is one of the reasons why Gandalf, Radagast, Thorin, and Inara agreed to her wearing a stone that has magical protection upon it.

"Only that Mordor has some interest in her, Thorin." Gandalf tosses a rolled up cloth to Thorin. "I was given that by one of the Rohirrim. It is written in black speech and states that the Queen of Erebor is to be captured at any cost. It goes on to say that she is to be brought to Mordor, alive. You and I both know that Inara has knowledge that would give Sauron an edge to anything that the people of Middle Earth could summon. She must be protected, at all costs."

"Agreed." Thorin says as he unrolls the cloth to see for himself what is written upon it.

Seeing that Thorin is looking at the cloth, Gandalf takes this time to use his staff and knocks upon Bilbo's door. There will be time, later, for him to discuss things with the former King Under the Mountain.

"Thorin?" Bilbo's voice comes from behind the door.

"How about another old friend." Gandalf calls out loudly.

A creaking of a door opening pulls Thorin's attention away from the cloth. He hears Bilbo greet Gandalf and is about to get up from the ground when a hand reaches out to take hold of his wrist. Looking towards the owner of the hand, Thorin sees that Inara is awake and looking directly at the piece of cloth that he is holding.

"What is it?" Inara asks as she sits up. Her dark hair is mussed from it laying on the ground.

"Gandalf has arrived." Thorin softly tells her before leaning in to place a kiss to her cheek, then her lips.

"In your hand." Inara whispers against Thorin's lips just before he silences her with a kiss. She allows him to deepen their kiss, and soon finds herself being pressed back down against the grass.

"No doing that up there!" Bilbo calls out to the two. "If you're going to be doing that do it inside. You don't want to become disturbers of the peace. Nor do I want to have to answer for you actions."

Both Thorin and Inara chuckle at Bilbo's ramblings before sitting up. Quickly stashing the cloth into his shirt pocket, Thorin moves to stand up before Inara so that he may help her up. However, what he doesn't count on is one of his knees giving way.

"Thorin." Inara says as she moves to catch him in her kneeling position.

"I am alright." Thorin growls out as he steadies himself upright again. "It is nothing."

"Your knee gave way again. Didn't it?" Inara asks worriedly as she finishes rising up from the ground. "Should I have Bilbo heat up some water for you to soak that knee?"

"No. I have been lax on moving it while riding in the saddle. Perhaps I shall take a stroll through the markets to find our family." Thorin says to Inara. Taking one of her hands in his, he brings it up to his lips and places a kiss upon the knuckles. "Why don't you go ahead and unpack our things? That way we won't be having to do so during the festivities."

Inara smiles and leans in to give Thorin a quick kiss. "Alright. But promise me that you will soak that knee before the party."

"On my honor." Thorin replies.

Both of them carefully climb down from the roof of Bag End. After another stolen kiss, Thorin heads out in search of the others while Inara begins removing the saddle bags from the ponies.

As Inara removes on of Kili's saddle bags, she notices an older female hobbit making her way towards Bilbo's door. Not sure if this is one of Bilbo's relations, Inara decides to make herself seen by stepping away from the pony with the saddle bag in hand.

The female hobbit stops in her tracks when she sees Inara. She looks at the queen of Erebor with a calculated stare before speaking.

"Who are you?" The hobbit asks.

"I am an old friend of Bilbo Baggins'. And who might you be?" Inara asks as she moves to place the saddle bag next to the green door.

"That is none of your business."

"Well," Inara begins to say as she makes her way back towards the ponies. "if you mean no harm to Bilbo then you don't have to tell me who you are. But if you are here to cause him grief, I am going to warn you now that I will protect Bilbo through any means necessary." Inara warns the hobbit while removing her the saddle bags off of each of her children's ponies.

The female hobbit lets out a huff before moving towards the door. She pounds on it and calls out to the occupant inside.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins! I know you're in there."

Inara chuckles as she watches the female hobbit pound away at the door. 'Silly woman doesn't realize that he wants to be left alone.' She thinks to herself as she keeps removing saddle bags from the ponies and placing the bags near the door.

Once the hobbit realizes that no one is going to answer the door, she lets out a dramatic sigh before giving Inara a scowl. Turning her back to Inara, and to the green door, the hobbit leaves in frustration.

Completed with her task of unsaddling the ponies, Inara knocks on the door gently. "She is gone Bilbo. Let me in, please."

The green door opens up to reveal a tired, weary Bilbo. "Would you like some help with the bags, Inara?"

"If you would be so kind." Inara says giving the hobbit a large smile.

"You and Thorin will have the third room. Frodo stays in the second one, so perhaps Frerin, Durin, and Balder won't mind sharing with him. The others can stay in the living room or where ever else they wish to sleep. Will they be needing any bedding for the night?" Bilbo asks as he hurriedly helps Inara bring in all the bags.

"Well, I think Kili and Tauriel were planning on sleeping under the stars tonight. So they will most likely be sleeping on your roof. As for the others, I don't know what they are planning." Inara says as she sorts through the bags to find hers.

"Let me help you with some of those, my dear." Gandalf says as he comes into the entry way to help with the saddle bags.

"Thank you, Gandalf." Inara says as she finds her bag. Lifting it up onto her shoulders, Inara makes her way to pick up Thorin's bag from where he left it before Bilbo shows her the way to the bedroom.

 **Shire markets...**

Kili is leaning up against a tree trunk as he watches the children make their way around the market stalls. At first the hobbits were shy and untrusting of the new comers, but once they mentioned how they knew Bilbo, they were welcomed like honored guests. Letting out a chuckle, Kili watches as his older son makes friends with two blond-haired hobbit lads over a tankard of cider.

"You best watch out for them lads. If your boy isn't careful, he will be causing trouble with them." An older male hobbit with dark blonde hair says as he walks past Kili.

"No. Those two best watch out for him." Kili whispers to himself with a smile on his face.

"Kili." A baritone voice calls out from a short distance.

Knowing whose voice it is, Kili turns to see Thorin coming towards him. Kili notices that his uncle has a slight limp in his stride. 'His old war wound is acting up again.' He thinks to himself.

"Thorin." Kili says in greeting as his uncle comes to stand next to him. "What has brought you here?"

"A serious matter that we need to discuss." Thorin grumbles before pulling out the piece of cloth from his shirt pocket. "Inara is being hunted."

Passing the cloth to Kili, Thorin watches as his nephew opens it to read what is written on it. Thorin isn't sure if Kili understands all of what is written, but he does know that Kili knows a few words in black speech.

"So someone want Inara, alive. But I can't make out the rest of it." Kili says before wadding up the cloth. "What does the rest of it say?"

Thorin lets out a low growl before telling Kili everything that the cloth says.

"It says: 'Find the Queen of Erebor. Bring her to the gates of Mordor alive. Be warned. She has a gift of foresight and knowledge that can be used against you. If she fights back, break her spirit.' You and I both know what they mean by breaking her spirit." Thorin gives Kili a pointed look, which causes the younger dwarf to puff his chest out.

"None of us would ever let that happen to Inara. What will be the plan be for our journey home?" Kili asks in a low voice.

"Inara doesn't know about any of this." Thorin says pointing down to the wad of cloth in Kili's fist. "I plan to keep it that way. Let Tauriel and Bofur know about this plot. Maybe they can see something that you and I don't in this message."

"Of course." Kili says before looking Thorin in the eyes. "Shall we send word to Fili about this as well? Maybe he can send a small band to meet up with us before entering the Misty Mountains."

"That would let any who are hunting her know that we have this information." Thorin replies as he places his hands behind his back. "Besides. Dori, Brea, and the few guards will be waiting just beyond the borders of Hobbiton to escort Bilbo to Bree tonight. We will be meeting up with them late tomorrow morning. They will be more than enough to protect Inara, for now."

Kili gives Thorin a thoughtful look. "So we aren't going to add more protection for Inara, so that you can discover who is behind this? Uncle. You can't be serious about this."

"Kili. Sauron is behind this, but what I want to know is why. Inara hasn't suffered from anymore mental attacks in decades. Nor was she the one that the black rider was asking about. Sauron has many allies to aid him in whatever plan he is concocting. But I need to know why he is so bent on getting his hands on Inara." Thorin replies to his nephews prodding.

"She has some knowledge that no one else has. Both you and Gandalf made that known to us, who were in the company."

"Yes. But even Gandalf stated that it is sporadic, non-coherent knowledge that wouldn't make a difference against the darkness of Sauron. I will admit that she has some foreknowledge about possible futures for the world, but nothing that would be sought after."

"So why risk Inara's safety, Thorin?" Kili pleads with his uncle.

Thorin looks at Kili with interest and wonders what it is that has left Kili so rattled by the idea. Taking a deep breath, Thorin decides to ask Kili about it.

"What is it that bothers you about it, Kili?"

Kili runs a hand down his face in exasperation. 'Can Thorin truly be so blind in his old age?' he wonders to himself.

"You are putting Inara at risk without even consulting her about it. She is the queen of Erebor. You and I both know that Fili would use his title as King to summon all of the dwarf lords and their armies to free her from Mordor is she was captured." As Kili says this, something clicks in his mind that he hadn't thought of before. "That's it. Isn't it? You want it to happen so that Sauron causes a confrontation with us. But it wouldn't just be us fighting Mordor. Brand and his men from Dale would join. As would Thranduil since he respects Inara on an intellectual level. Thorin, it would cause an all-out war."

Thorin gives Kili a slight grin before placing his hand on Kili's shoulder. "Which Sauron will not want if all of Middle Earth were to appear united in one cause. This strategy is how a King must think, instead of jumping in without measuring the full effects of the situation."

 **Dusk in the Shire...**

As night fall began to set on the Shire, Bilbo and Gandalf had settled themselves outside for a smoke before the festivities. Inside of Bag End, several members of the royal family were bustling about to dress for the party.

Thorin is in the third room, which he and Inara were staying in, putting the last of his outfit on. His outfit is one that he wears once-in-a-while. The dark navy blue pants with a silver belt, a dark navy and silver trimmed over-vest sits over-top of a silver tunic, and to finish off the outfit is a white fur coat lined with black fabric. His hair is braided in the same fashion as it was 60 years ago when he first was in Bag End. However, this time, Thorin has a bit more of a well-groomed, short beard instead of a well-groomed stubble.

The door from the adjoining bathroom opens to reveal Inara, who is holding a crisp, deep blue dress to her chest. She already is in the long skirt of the dress since it is hugging her hips and half of her thighs before flowing away from her.

"Could I get a little help, please?" Inara asks as she turns so that her bare back is facing Thorin.

Seeing that Inara isn't wearing a corset has Thorin wondering what else Inara isn't wearing underneath her dress. Receiving a dangerous glare from Inara, Thorin makes his way over to where she is standing. He holds the fabric of the bodice of the dress as Inara slips her arms into the elbow length, skin tight sleeves. Not one to miss an opportunity, Thorin slides his hands into the bodice to gently cup Inara's breasts.

"Thorin." Inara growls out in frustration while Thorin places a heated kiss in the crook of her neck. "We don't have time for this."

"We can be a little late." Thorin replies as he kisses up Inara's neck and gives the mounds of flesh in his hands a soft squeeze.

"I'm serious Thorin." Inara says as he tries to break free from his grasp. "I don't think Bilbo would be pleased know why we are late to his party. Now will you please just tie the stays?"

Thorin lets out a loud sigh before removing his hands from inside of Inara's bodice. As he begins to tie the back of the dress, he can't help but ask a particular question.

"How does this dress fit so well without the use of a corset?"

Inara gives a light chuckle before explaining. "It's called boning. Instead of having boning in the corset, I had the dressmakers put it into the dress itself. That way I wouldn't have to worry about packing a full corset."

"Hhmmm." Thorin replies to hearing about this new idea. However, as he finishes with tying the last tie, he can't help but be pleased with the hourglass curves of his _**yâsith**_. Even after giving him five children, though only four are living, he can't help but be pleased with her body. She still has a little bit of pudge in her belly area and large, well-shaped breasts. What surprises Thorin is that he still wants her as much as he did when he first saw her all those years ago. That need to be with her, to become one with her has no diminished, but grown. Almost to an unhealthy level, or so says Inara; but Thorin still can't help that he wants to ravish her whenever the opportunity presents itself.

As Inara turns around she is quick to note that her dwarf husband is looking at her with hooded, bedroom eyes. Another thing to add to her list is that Thorin has a rather large bulge in his pants.

"I suggest you take a moment to calm yourself before leaving the room." Inara laughs as she sees just how much her dress has affected Thorin. "You know, for an older dwarf, you seem to have the sexual appetite of a randy teenager."

"Only when it comes to you." Thorin says as he pulls Inara in for a steamy kiss.

A knock on their door forces the two to break apart, which has Thorin let out a low growl at the interruption. The door opens a crack before a voice is heard.

" _ **Amad**_. _**Adad**_. You better hurry up if you want to be able to eat anything." Frerin's voice says.

"We will be out in a minute." Inara says before placing a quick kiss onto Thorin's lips. "See. I told you."

"Later then." Thorin growls against her lips before placing Inara's hand into the crook of his arm.

The two of them leave their room and head down the hallway to the entry way of Bilbo's home. All of their family are waiting for them before heading out into the early night. Making their way down the road, the royal family makes it to the sea of tents that are in the meadow. Now that they have arrived, some of the children break off from the group in search of food, drink, or to dance.

As the night grows darker, Gandalf begins to set off his fireworks much to the delight of the Shire children and the dwarves. Even Inara, Aliena, and Tauriel delight in seeing them. For Inara, it is something that she remembers from her home. For Aliena, it is something that she barely remembers. For Tauriel, it is like watching starlight moving and shimmering in a way she has never witnessed before.

Among the dancers is many of the dwarves. Young Raina and Bo are dancing with a dark haired hobbit lass, while Bofur is discussing brewing with one of the Shire's finest brewers. Kelda is dancing with Kili, much to the amusement of the rest of Kili's children. Most of Inara and Thorin's brood are dancing, but young Maiti is sitting next to Thorin as he describes the colors of the fireworks to her. Freya and Solen are over by the food, filling their plates for the fourth time. Balder is seated next to a shy, blond hobbit who Frodo had introduced as Samwise Gamgee earlier in the markets.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Balder asks Sam as he watches the shy hobbit making eyes at the curly haired female.

Sam shakes his head in embarrassment at how forward Balder is. It isn't long before Frodo comes over to join them at the table. Frodo practically tosses himself into the seat on the other side of Sam.

"Go on Sam. Why don't you ask Rosie there for a dance?" Frodo teases much to Sam's dismay.

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam replies as he moves to get up from the table.

Both Balder and Frodo get smirks on their faces before rising up from their seats together.

"Oh no you don't." Both Balder and Frodo say to Sam as they take hold of him and push him towards a dancing Rosie.

As Sam is caught by Rosie and forced to dance, Balder and Frodo bust out in laughter. Watching Sam dance with Rosie causes Balder to wish that Runila could have come with them to the Shire. 'She would have loved this.' He thinks to himself.

Among the little hobbit children, Bilbo is telling the tale about the troll encounter from the journey to Erebor. Inara overs some of what Bilbo is saying and she can't help but laugh as he gets to the tying up of the dwarves.

However, something interesting was happening over by Gandalf's cart. Two curly blond haired hobbit lads were searching through the gray wizards' fireworks, and this had caught the attention of a particular guest of Bilbo's.

"What are you two doing?" Toril asks as he sneaks up on one of the hobbits. In one of her hands, she is holding the skirt of her crimson dress.

"Nothing, miss." The one outside of the cart says quickly.

Toril glances into the cart to see the other one rummaging through the fireworks. She gets a grin on her face before speaking again.

"Nothing?" Toril asks both of the lads.

"Yeah. Nothing." The hobbit in the cart says quickly.

"If I may give you both some advice." Toril leans closer towards the one standing next to the cart. "Find the biggest one."

Both of the hobbits snicker at her suggestion before they go in search of the largest firework while Toril keeps a lookout. On the dance floor, Kili sees the whole exchange and tries hard not to laugh. It is very rare for Toril to get into mischief, and Kili can't help but swell with pride that she is attempting to cause some. He keeps watching as Toril and the two hobbits run off with a large, red firework.

Inside of a tent, Toril is keeping a lookout as the two hobbit mess around with the firework. However, at the hiss of a fuse being lit, Toril looks over at the two of them in shock.

"You idiots. You were supposed to stick it in the ground before lighting it." She hisses at the now arguing hobbits. "Damn it."

The firework takes off just as Toril hits the dirt in an attempt to keep herself from being hit. She stays there, and doesn't move till she hears screaming. Just as she gets up, she sees the red outlines of a dragon fly overhead before heading out into the distance. Then it bursts into the most exquisite display that she has ever seen. A harsh cough from behind her causing Toril to turn around.

"Toril." Gandalf growls out. "You should know better than this." Then he makes to grab both of the hobbits by the ears. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known. The three of you will be washing all the dishes used tonight."

"Yes sir." Toril replies as she accepts her punishment. But before she can follow Gandalf and the two hobbits, Kili makes his way over to her from the dancing area.

"That is why you are supposed to run." Kili says giving his youngest daughter a wink before walking towards where Tauriel and the rest of the royal family are now gathering.

As the three of them start cleaning the dirty dishes, under the careful eye of Gandalf, one of the blonds speaks to Toril.

"I didn't catch your name during our little escapade, miss."

"My name is Toril. Daughter of Prince Kili and Tauriel of the Woodland Realm." She says as she grabs a towel to dry the dishes. As she brushes a few strands of hair back behind her ear, Toril hears the two hobbits gasp.

"I'm Pippin. So what are you anyways if your father is a dwarf and your mother is an elf?" Pippin asks as he starts washing dishes. He noticed, just as Merry did, that the young lady had the height and build of a dwarf, but her ears were more elven shaped.

"Pippin!" The other hobbit scolds. "Do you not think before speaking? I'm sorry about the comment he made. I'm Merry by the way."

"It is alright, Merry. Pippin didn't mean any insult to me. I got over being insulted a long time ago. My _**Irak'Amad**_ _,_ my aunt, Inara told me that I am what I am and should be damn well proud of it." Toril tells the two hobbits. However a cough from Gandalf lets Toril know that she shouldn't be swearing in public.

Halfway through their washing of the dishes, Bilbo is called upon to give a speech. This causes the three of them to stop in their chore to listen to what Bilbo has to say.

"My dear Baggins's and Boffins's." Bilbo starts as he is standing upon a few barrels full of ale. "Tooks and Brandybucks. Grubbs, Chubbs, and Hornblowers. Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots. My honored guests from Erebor. Today is my 111th Birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" The crowds cheer.

"But alas, 111 years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." Bilbo states.

By this time, Inara starts to feel her head begin to pound as if she has a headache. Squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, she begins to take deep breaths. A hand places itself against her waist and squeezes gently.

"You alright?" Thorin whispers to Inara as Bilbo keeps talking.

"My head is starting to feel like a hammer is being smashed into it repeatedly." Inara answers softly so that she doesn't alarm any of the others around them. The pain gets even worse to the point where Inara begins to softly hyperventilate.

"Easy, _**Amrâlimê**_." Thorin whispers as he moves his hand from her waist to rub her upper back. "Slow and steady breaths."

A commotion starts which has the hobbits all in an uproar, but Thorin is only focusing on Inara during it. Seeing that Inara isn't getting better, Thorin calls out for Tauriel and motions the elleth to come.

"What is it?" Tauriel asks as she hurries to check on Inara.

"She was fine a few moments ago, but then she started to complain about pain in her head." Thorin tells Tauriel as he watches the elleth look Inara over.

"Where is the pain concentrating in your head?" Tauriel asks Inara.

"Behind my eyes and above. Then it's like a wave spreads out from there to all over in short bursts." Inara says as she tries to calm her breathing.

Tauriel looks at Thorin before speaking. "I suggest we get her back to Bilbo's. She has some chamomile tea in her pack that should help ease some of the pain, and I recommend she gets some rest."

Thorin gives Tauriel a nod before helping Inara to her feet. "Lean against me if you need."

As Thorin leads Inara away from the now bustling crowds of hobbits, Durin approaches Tauriel with a thunderous look on his face.

"What happened?" Durin forcefully asks Tauriel.

"Inara isn't feeling well." Tauriel tells Durin. "Thorin is taking her back to Bag End to get her some tea."

Durin gives Tauriel a questioning look before whispering to her. "Don't you find it strange that just before Bilbo disappeared that my _**amad**_ becomes ill? Something is going on."

"Agreed, but what?" Tauriel responds as she notices that Kili is giving her a questioning stare from where he is with the rest of the family.

Thorin and Inara make their way back to Bag End only discover that Gandalf and Bilbo are inside. Gandalf is kneeling on the floor in front of Bilbo. To Thorin it seemed as if the two were having a deep discussion about something.

"Well, the road is long." Bilbo says softly to Gandalf. Slowly making his way to his bag, Bilbo notices that Thorin and Inara have arrived. Yet it is Inara's pale face that causes Bilbo to become concerned. "Are you not well?"

Inara's eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes blink numerous times. Her head is now in so much pain, that she can't even think straight. Let alone make a coherent sentence. However it is Thorin who speaks for her since he knows that she isn't well.

"A headache." Thorin tells Bilbo with a soft smile, but as he turns to Gandalf, Thorin's expression changes to one of concern. He sees the wizard give a nod of the head at the expression.

"Well, a nice cup of tea should help and perhaps some rest. I will still meet up with you on the edges of the Shire?" Bilbo asks as he continues pulling his pack onto his back.

"Of course. Dori, Brea, and a few guards will be waiting for you along the roadside." Thorin replies as he watches Gandalf come closer to where he and Inara are standing. All three turn to watch the hobbit leave.

"Well then. It is time." Bilbo says as he heads for the door.

"Bilbo." Gandalf says as he too watches Bilbo open the door to leave. "The ring is still in your pocket."

"Yes." Bilbo says as he pulls the ring out of his pocket with a shaking hand. He stands there for a minute, looking at his hand before dropping something to the ground. Then he hurries out the door only to be followed by Gandalf.

Thorin is confused by the exchange between the wizard and the hobbit but doesn't want ask what it is about. So Thorin leads Inara towards their bedroom so that Inara can lay down. As they enter the bedroom, Thorin helps Inara slip into the sheets without taking her dress off. He pulls the sheets and a blanket up to her chest and places a kiss onto her head.

"Close your eyes and rest. I will be back with some tea for you." Thorin whispers to Inara. "Maybe even a cool cloth for your head."

"Thank you, Thorin." Inara whispers to him before turning her head away from the light of the fireplace.

"Be back soon." He says as he walks towards the door. After stepping out of the bedroom, Thorin closes the door till there is only a sliver of a gap. Walking back towards the front door, Thorin notices Gandalf bending down towards something gold on the ground. He stops to watch the wizard with interest till Gandalf pulls his hand away.

"What is it?" Thorin asks while approaching the wizard.

Standing up, Gandalf looks over towards Thorin before answering. "Nothing. How is Inara?"

"She was fine till just before Bilbo disappeared. Her head is in pain, yet she can't explain why. You look startled by something?"

"Not startled, just thinking." Gandalf says as he tries to piece together what happened to Inara with the gold ring that Bilbo had just left behind. Gently using a piece of cloth, produced from his a pocket inside of his robes, Gandalf picks the ring up from the ground. "Let us get Inara some tea to help with her headache."

Thorin heads into the kitchen firsts with Gandalf soon following, after placing the ring and cloth on an end table by the fireplace. As the two work together to make Inara some tea, the rest of the royal family arrives and prepare themselves for bed. With the tea made, Thorin carefully places a full cup, a bowl of cool water, and a clean dish cloth onto a tray. Trying hard not to spill the tea, or water, Thorin makes his way towards the bedroom.

Gandalf watches the old dwarf lord with care. He knows that Thorin overcame the gold-sickness, but if he is right about Bilbo's ring, then Thorin must not know about the ring. He would be easily seduced by the gold trinket if it is what he thinks it is. Moving towards one of the rooms, which is not filled with sleeping dwarves, Gandalf decides to sit and wait for Frodo to come.

As he waits, Gandalf begins smoking his pipe while thinking about things. He doesn't have to wait long, only an hour at the most, before Frodo arrives.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo calls out as he enters Bag End in search of his uncle. "He's gone. Hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving." Frodo walks into the room where Gandalf is seated. Even though he can only see Gandalf's back, Frodo knows that something is afoot.

"I didn't really think he would do it. Gandalf?" Frodo says before looking at the cloth on the end table. Knowing that Bilbo would never leave a dirty cloth sitting around, Frodo picks up the cloth only to have the ring fall out of it. Hearing it land on the ground, Frodo quickly picks it up to look at it.

Gandalf, who heard the ring fall and Frodo picking it up, looks over his shoulder to see the young hobbit holding it in the palm of his hand.

"Bilbo's ring." Gandalf says after removing the pipe from his mouth. "He has gone to stay with the elves. He left you Bag End." Gandalf holds out an envelope for Frodo to place the ring inside of it. "Along with all his possessions." Gandalf quickly seals the envelope by using a wax seal. "The ring is yours now."

Gandalf hands Frodo the envelope with a fake smile on his face. Frodo looks at the envelope with confusion before taking it from Gandalf.

"Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf whispers to Frodo before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo calls out as he follows Gandalf to the door.

"I have some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering." Gandalf replies as he grabs his hat and staff from beside the door.

"You've only just arrived." Frodo pleads with Gandalf. "I don't understand."

Unknown to the wizard and the hobbit, a certain dark-haired dwarf and red-haired elleth are still awake up on the roof of Bag End. Hearing movement near the door of Bag End, both crawl to see who is leaving. They listen intently to what is being said.

"Neither do I." Gandalf says as he looks at Frodo. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Ducking their heads down, they watch as Gandalf leaves Bag End in a hurry. They watch as Gandalf moves quickly out the gate and towards his cart.

"I wonder what that was about." Kili says to Tauriel as he keeps watching the shrinking outline of Gandalf.

"Something serious must have happened, Kili. Did you not hear what Gandalf said? 'Keep it secret. Keep it safe.' He was talking as if Frodo's life depended on it." Tauriel says as she looks at Kili. "I wonder if this has something to do with what happened to Inara tonight."

"Possibly." Kili replies before letting out a sigh. "We best get some kind of sleep. Thorin will be expecting us to be up at dawn so that we can meet up with Dori and Bilbo."

Kili crawls back towards his bedroll and lays down on his back. Tauriel joins him on his bedroll. She cuddles into his side and places her head in the crook of his neck. They both are silent as they allow themselves to fall asleep.

Early in the morning Frodo wakes up to see find that Bag End is empty of royal family of Erebor. However, there is a small note left out on the kitchen table. As he reads it, Frodo chuckles a bit before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well at least Bilbo won't be traveling alone."

 **On the Great East Road...**

The Royal Family of Erebor, their guards, and Bilbo are traveling together. Though most of the children know the story about their parents' journey to reclaim Erebor, most of them are intrigued by Bofur, Kili, Dori, and Bilbo's parts of it. For the older travelers, it is like reminiscing about the old times.

"Around here is where we had to stop because Bilbo forgot his handkerchief." Bofur says in a teasing manner. "He wanted us to turn around and go back for it."

Most of the royal children find this funny and begin to laugh. Though Bilbo just sighs at the mentioning of it.

"Up ahead is where Aliena ran out in front of Thorin's pony." Kili adds with a cheeky grin on his face. "She was all in tears and mumbling about her mama being in danger."

"I was not mumbling." Aliena replies in an attempt to try and correct Kili's story. "I was shouting."

"Mumbling." Kili says again before looking for back up. "Dori. You remember don't you? She was mumbling."

"Not answering." Dori says with his hands up. He knows better than to answer a loaded question.

"Bofur?" Kili asks hoping that the dwarf will side with him.

"I'll be siding with Aliena on this one" Bofur answers in a serious voice. There is no way he will agree with Kili while running the risk of being kicked out of the bed he shares with Aliena.

Thorin and Inara, who are in the front of the group, chuckle at the conversation. Thorin keeps his pony next to Inara's so that it he can keep an eye on her. Though she woke this morning, Inara hasn't said if she still had the headache or not. He glances towards Inara to see her watching the road ahead.

"You're starring again." Inara says with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asks, hoping that he doesn't receive an angered response.

"I am fine now that we are on the road. At least during this journey, we can take our time." Inara says with a grin on her face.

"Aye. That we will." Thorin replies.

* * *

 **Phew, this was a long chapter, but I wanted to get some things going while also adding my bits to the movie story line. I do hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter of the LOTR events. I don't have a set number of chapters for these events, but I am currently halfway through the Fellowship movie. I will let you all know that the LOTR events will be longer chapters due to added content with the Hobbit characters and my characters in them.**

 **In the next chapter, Inara and the others will be leaving Rivendell. So we are jumping past the traveling bits to help move the story line forwards. However, a few characters will be returning to Rivendell for Elrond's council. So that chapter will mostly cover Rivendell and the creating of the Fellowship.**

 **Reviews are cherished and well loved. Even the negative ones. But please, no sending me PMs where you attack verbally bash me or my fanfiction stories. It isn't cool. So this is your only warning.**

 **Selene**


	31. LOTR: Fellowship Part 2

**Okay, so I am going to let you all know now that updates are going to be few and far between for the next two months. College is swamping me with homework, and life is getting hectic. So my plan is to work on the chapters for the Fellowship of the Ring as a collective. This will be the last update before the long wait for the others. Once I have the remaining chapters for the Fellowship typed, edited, and re-edited to where I want them. There will be two chapters posted a week. I will also be doing this for Two Towers and Return of the King chapters as well. It will be easier on me if I am able to have the movies playing and working on writing the chapters at the same time, on the same day. This will help keep things flowing together much better than I have done in the past.**

 **On another note, I am in need of someone who can do some research for my Battle of Erebor chapters. These will be posted between the end of Two Towers and before the Return of the King chapters. If there is anyone out there who is willing to help me out that would be appreciated. The person, or people, who can help me will have some creative say in the chapter and will be allowed to create characters and battle scenarios for their characters in the Battle of Erebor chapters.**

 **I have kept you all waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Rivendell...**

It is mid-morning, and the sun shines brightly on the elven city of Rivendell. The trees in this great city have leaves that are turning colors with the changing of the seasons. The open courtyards allow the movement of the winds to flow in. Yet in one of the many courtyards, there is a large number of dwarves who are preparing to leave.

"I will be alright, _**adad**_. There is still much that I need to learn before returning home." Kelda says to Kili as he pulls her into a hug.

"I know." Kili whispers to her. "Learn what you need to learn so that you can be happy."

Kelda lets go of Kili, but he refuses to release her. The rest of Kili's family move towards Kelda to create a large family hug. The only ones who aren't joining in are Brea and the guards. They are standing near the bridge that crosses the waterfalls below.

Standing near the steps of the courtyard, is Elrond and Thorin. Both of them are watching the scene before them. In the years since Thorin's first arrival to the elven city, he has come to have some respect for the elf lord. This mutual respect is due to Inara's influence on Thorin, and with Tauriel's sharing of the elven histories.

"She will be well cared for here." Elrond tells Thorin as he looks down at the dwarf lord. "That you can be assured of. My sons have been helping with her weapons training, and my daughter has been teaching young Kelda when I am not available to do so."

"Thank you." Thorin says with a slight nod. "She is well loved by the people of Erebor. Already Kili has had to keep suitors away; even though a few are an advantageous match. Kili and Tauriel want Kelda to grow even more than she is now. Kelda is already as wise as Inara, and has the kindness of her parents."

"And their recklessness as well." Elrond says in a slightly serious, yet teasing voice. Never before has Thorin had such a conversation with Elrond. This has the elf lord wondering if something is troubling Thorin. So Elrond decides to change the topic of conversation. "Inara has not been afflicted with any more headaches since you all left the Shire?"

"No. But I worry if she is trying to hide them from me. She doesn't like to be seen as weak." Thorin replies.

"She is strong and stubborn for a woman." Elrond says as he looks back towards the courtyard to see Inara talking to Kelda. "I was surprised when Gandalf told me that she had been touched by the Valar. It is a rarity for any to be blessed by them as she has been."

"Indeed. When I first realized she was my One, I began to prepare myself with the thought of outliving her. Yet _**Mahal**_ has blessed us. Not only with fertility to have many children, but in extending her life to match that of a dwarf's." Thorin says with a thoughtful look upon his face.

Placing a hand upon Thorin's shoulder, Elrond looks down at Thorin. "Your line has been blessed by all of the Valar. They gave you and Inara to each other for a reason. I do not know what is in store for you both, but I hope that you are able to stand strong together in the face of the growing darkness."

Thorin looks at Elrond before reaching into his traveling coat to pull out a certain cloth. He hands it to Elrond. "Gandalf was given this by one of the Rohirrim. It would seem that the darkness is hunting Inara once again."

Elrond accepts the cloth and opens it up to look at it. As the elf reads it, the look on his face starts to harden. "When did Gandalf give this to you?"

"In the Shire. Just before Bilbo's party." Thorin replies. Seeing Elrond's' reaction to reading the message, he begins to wonder about what is going through the elf's mind.

"I would recommend that while on your journey home that you move swiftly." Elrond states before folding the cloth and handing it back to Thorin. "I do not know what dark schemes Mordor is planning, but I would not chance Inara being captured by them."

"You need not be concerned over it. All of Erebor would fight to protect her at all costs." Thorin answers in a gruff voice. "She has become a treasure and we dwarves do not take kindly to those who steal from us."

Elrond lets out a sigh. "I do not question your resolve, Thorin. If Erebor is ever in need, all you need do is ask and we will come to your aid." Elrond then leaves Thorin on the terrace.

Watching the elf lord leave, Thorin makes his way down the stairs to where his family and their ponies await. He is surprised to find Bilbo standing near his pony.

"Safe travels, Thorin." Bilbo says with a smile. "I do hope that I will see you again."

Thorin pulls Bilbo into an embrace. "Before you or I leave this world, we will see each other again. Take care, Master Baggins." Thorin releases Bilbo and climbs up onto his pony. Looking back, he notices that Toril is speaking with Kelda, and has yet to get upon her pony.

"Toril." Tauriel shouts from her horse when she realizes to whom Thorin was looking towards. "It is time to go."

The two sisters embrace each other in a quick hug. Then Toril steps away and gets up onto her pony. By this point, Thorin has already begun to lead the group over the bridge that will lead them out of Rivendell.

Kelda makes her way to stand next to Bilbo in the courtyard as she watches her family leave. She gives the hobbit a soft smile before looking back to her family. Her hair ripples in the light breeze that is blowing.

"We will see them again." Kelda says to Bilbo when she notices that the hobbit's eyes were filling with unshed tears.

"I can't help but feel that this was our last goodbye. Between Thorin and I." Bilbo's bottom lip quivers a bit before he clears his throat in an attempt to mask it. One of his hands twitch at his side while the other is fidgeting with the small pocket of his vest.

"Who knows? Thorin is already passed the age of 250, which is usually when dwarves are called back to _**Mahal**_. Yet, he lives still and doesn't have the white beards that the old ones have." Kelda says to the hobbit as she places a hand upon his shoulder. "Come. Let us eat Lunch, and then I will take you to the library."

"That would be appreciated." Bilbo replies with a sigh.

 **A small valley at the base of the Misty Mountains...**

Two weeks have passed since Thorin and his family left Rivendell. Even though Elrond recommended that they move quickly while traveling, several members of the family were having a tough time riding at a fast pace. So Thorin and Inara slowed down the pace to accommodate them.

Since it is growing late in the evening hours, Thorin has the group make camp for the night. In the morning, they will head up the pass that will lead them through the Misty Mountains.

"Frerin. Durin. Look after the ponies." Thorin says gruffly to his oldest sons while he dismounts from his pony. His limbs are stiff from ridding so long.

"Yes, _**Adad**_." Durin says as he too dismounts from his pony. With his feet firmly on the ground, Durin reaches out to take the reins of Thorin's pony.

"Just make sure that you tie them up properly." Kili jokes as he climbs down from his own pony.

Thorin looks over at Kili with a sour look upon his face. "Do you wish to join them? Let us not forget what happened the last time you and Fili looked after the ponies."

Aliena, Bofur, and Inara snicker as Kili's face turns red with embarrassment. The royal children, however, are confused by the comment and some of them are curious by it.

"What happened?" Kilian asks as he hands his pony's reins to Frerin.

"Do you not know lad?" Bofur chuckles out. "Did your _**adad**_ not tell you?"

"Bofur." Kili growls out as a warning to the old, cheery dwarf. He quickly pulls his saddle bag off of his pony before walking to where Inara and Aliena are standing.

Bofur, however, is not one to let this kind of entertainment go. "He and Fili were supposed to have been minding our ponies when we had our run in with the trolls. Mind ya, this was when we were on our quest to reclaim Erebor."

Kilian and Toril look towards their _**adad**_ , and can see Kili's body go rigid at Bofur's words. Even though they had heard the story of the quest multiple times, it was never fully explained how the trolls got the company's ponies.

"Will you tell us the story?" Elleon asks with interest.

"I will tell ya all once camp has been made and food is filling our bellies." Bofur chuckles at the young ones.

Thorin, who had overheard the conversation, begins to set each person with a task. For Kilian and Toril, he assigns them to help Bofur and Aliena with food prep duties. Since Inara has already begun to get a fire pit made, Thorin assigns Rìka and Balder to help with getting a fire started and to maintain it. Freya and Solen, he assigns to fetching anything that can be used for firewood. Elleon, Vân, and Tauriel, he assigns to scout the area for any edible plants. Tanis, Raina, and Bo are to help Maiti with setting up the sleeping arrangements for the camp. For Dori, Brea, and the guards, Thorin has them search for a water source to refill their canteens. As for Kili, Thorin decides that the two of them will go hunt.

"Kili. Grab your bow." Thorin says as he turns to take in the surrounding area. "We will be hunting for something to eat."

Kili gives Thorin a nod before pulling his bow off of his back. He hurries to Thorin's side as the older dwarf begins to head towards a ridge line to the right of the encampment. Being as quiet as they can, the two dwarves head out into the evening light. It takes them a half-hour to reach the ridge line, and they lower themselves to the ground to aid in their search for any prey that might be hiding. Slowly, they creep through the dense thickets, and tall grass covered meadows till Kili finally spots a few hares.

Notching an arrow and drawing it back, Kili takes a slow breath before releasing the arrow at one of the hares. The arrow hits the hare with a clean kill. As it drops, lifeless, the other hares take off in a hurry to hide. Yet, Kili sends another arrow out and is able to take down another hare.

"I see you still have your aim." Thorin says as he moves into a standing position. Yet one of his knees buckles for a moment, which causes Thorin to falter slightly.

"You alright?" Kili asks as he reaches out to try and help Thorin keep his balance.

"Old age is catching up with me. Nothing to worry about, Kili." Thorin says as he pushes Kili's offered hand away. "Bofur will be pleased to have what little meat the hares will provide."

Thorin walks away, though favoring his one knee, to go retrieve the two hares. He is not thrilled that Kili has witnessed his weakness and doesn't want to be pitied. Reaching down, Thorin picks up one of the hares by the back legs before walking over to its fallen kin. Once he has both hares in his hands, Thorin ties the back legs of both hares with some twine and slings them over his shoulder so that one is by his back and the other is in the front.

A rustle coming from the left, has both Kili and Thorin pulling their weapons into a ready position. However, a familiar ruff sounding voice has Thorin lowering Orcrist slightly.

Coming out from behind the thicket, a familiar dwarf looks around before spotting the two.

"Thorin. Kili." Gloin says with relief in his voice. "Over here, boys!" His voice booming as he turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Gimli and Fergys both emerge from where Gloin had just come from. Gimli looks pleased when he sees his cousins, but his companion has a hard look on his face.

"Gloin. Gimli. Fergys." Thorin greets with a smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fili sent us to find you." Gloin says as he pulls a pack from his back to set down onto the ground. "Erebor received a summons from the pointy-ear lord in Rivendell." Gloin pulls out a thick envelope and hands it to Thorin.

Thorin takes the envelope and opens it. As he reads the letter from Fili and a copy of the summons, he can feel dread building in the pit of his stomach.

"What's it say?" Kili asks as he approaches Thorin and his cousins.

Thorin doesn't reply to Kili, but Gimli does.

"There is to be a council." Gimli growls out to Kili. "Fili is sending _**adad**_ and me to it, but Fili did ask that if we came across ya, to give Thorin the letter."

Folding the letter and summons to place it back into the envelope, Thorin looks at Kili and the other three. Even though Fili is sending Gimli and Gloin, Thorin is having a hard time not to take over Fili's choice of representatives.

"You will come with us to camp. I need to discuss this with Inara." Thorin states as he tucks the envelope inside of his coat pocket.

The five dwarves make their way back to camp, and everyone is surprised by the presence of the other three as they approach. Thorin hands the two hares to Bofur for him to skin and cut up for the stew. Then Thorin makes his way over to Inara, who is lounging on their shared bedroll.

"We need to talk." Thorin softly says to Inara before wondering a few feet from the camp.

Inara, intrigued by the commanding tone in Thorin's voice, gets up to follow after him. She isn't surprised to see his staring towards the Misty Mountains.

"I take it this talk has something to do with Gloin, Gimli, and Fergys's arrival." Inara says as she comes to stand next to Thorin. A shocked look appears on her face when Thorin pulls out the envelope from inside of his coat.

"Read it."

Inara takes the envelope from Thorin and opens it to pull out the letters inside. She scans over Fili's letter and then looks at Elrond's summons.

"So. Elrond is requesting for a few representatives for this council meeting." Inara looks up from the summons to watch Thorin's face.

Thorin lets out a sigh before running a hand over his mouth and down his chin. "Fili is sending Gimli and Gloin as representatives."

"Is that a wise choice? He could have sent anyone else. Why them?"

"Because Fili knows that Gloin would have searched for us instead of heading straight for Rivendell." Thorin replies with a hard voice. "Even though I have stepped down as king, Gloin still sees me as such."

"So Gloin was looking for your approval." Inara states with some irritation.

"Not just mine, but yours as well." Thorin says as he turns to face Inara. He takes her hands, which still hold the letters, in his and looks her straight in the eyes. "You are still Queen of Erebor, and have the power to correct or make a few changes to what Fili decrees."

Inara sees a light in Thorin's eyes, and finally comes to a conclusion as to where Thorin is going with this conversation.

"No. You are not going in their stead." Inara hisses at her husband. "You are not as young as you once were. I understand that you want to be useful, but your issues with the elves will not make you useful at this council. If anyone is going, it will be someone who is unbiased."

"None of our kin is unbiased, save for Tauriel. And she will not be representing Erebor at that council." Thorin growls out in frustration.

"Then I will go." Inara snarls as she steps closer to Thorin's body. "At least I can keep a level head when dealing with elves."

Thorin's face turns grim as he realizes that Inara plans to do exactly what she is saying. This doesn't sit well with Thorin. Especially since he is keeping Inara from knowing that there is someone out in Middle Earth who is looking to kidnap her.

"Out of the question. Your duty is to our family." Thorin says in a low, warning tone as his face inches closer to Inara's.

"And Erebor's people are considered our family." Inara huffs out before finding Thorin's lips pressed roughly to hers.

Even though she is angry by Thorin's need to keep her close, she can't help but feel a little turned on by his possessiveness. The need to breathe causes the pair to break their kiss, and their foreheads press against each other in comfort.

"Kili will go with you. I will not have my _**yâsith**_ , my queen, to be lightly guarded on her emissary mission." Thorin whispers to Inara.

"You know that Tauriel will follow if Kili comes with me." Inara says with a chuckle at the pained look that crosses Thorin's face.

The next morning, everyone is weary as they pack up for their trips. Inara bids her children a quick farewell with the promise of returning soon. However, there was a small argument from Frerin who wished to go with Inara, but Durin and Thorin had to remind him that as Fili's Heir, Frerin is needed in Erebor.

Kili and Tauriel do the same with their children, and Kili makes Brea, Dori, and Gloin promise to see everyone safely back to Erebor. Toril promises her parents that she will look after her siblings while they are away. This makes both Kili and Tauriel proud seeing their daughter step up to the responsibility.

"It's time." Gimli says gruffly as he steps away from saying his goodbye to Gloin.

"Thank you Gimli." Inara says as she climbs up onto her pony.

Thorin pulls Kili aside before he can mount his pony. He pulls Kili to him, placing their foreheads together in a comforting gesture.

"I promise that I will protect Inara with my life, Thorin." Kili vows to Thorin with a serious voice.

"Watch over her. You know that she is being hunted, and by doing this she risks being caught." Thorin whispers before stepping back. "May _**Mahal**_ watch over you all on your journey."

The royal families, their friends, and guards watch as their queen and three of their companions ride out towards Rivendell. None of them leave till they can no longer see the four ponies in the distance. Then they too, leave to complete their journey to Erebor.

 **Rivendell...**

It has been almost three weeks since her parents and family left, and only two weeks since Frodo arrived in Rivendell. However, Frodo's means of arrival had caused Bilbo much worry, and it was Kelda who helped the older Hobbit keep him from working himself up into a panic state. It took Frodo a week to recover from his injury, and several days till he was up out of bed.

In the mid-morning sun, Kelda is watching from a white stoned balcony as Frodo and another young hobbit talk on a bench on a terrace bellow. Her auburn hair moves gently in the wind, as does her emerald velvet gown. She isn't exactly thrilled about wearing the gown, but Arwen had told her of the upcoming council. Already the emissary from Gondor, Boromir, had arrived before breakfast. She had been surprised that Elrond had invited the man to dine with them. Since then, Kelda had been told that all of her studies would be cancelled till after the council.

"Spying on our guests?" Elrond's voice says from behind her.

Turning to face the elf lord, Kelda dips in a shallow curtsy before rising. "Lord. I did not mean to spy."

Elrond chuckles as he approaches Kelda from the archway where he and Gandalf had come through. He glances past Kelda's shoulder to see the two hobbits walking together.

"His strength returns." Elrond says out loud.

"That wound will never fully heal." Gandalf says as he too watches the two hobbits. "He will carry it for the rest of his life."

"Like my _**adad**_." Kelda says as she hears Elrond move away from where the three of them are standing. She gives Gandalf a look before turning away from watching the hobbits.

"And yet, to have come so far while still bearing the ring." Elrond says as he enters the room while being followed by Gandalf and Kelda. "The hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden that he should never have had to bear." Gandalf replies as he watches Elrond fiddle with a few things on his desk. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

Kelda, silently stands between the two, keeping watch and listening with interest to what the wizard and elf lord have to say. She is thrilled that Gandalf is wanting to send Frodo back to the Shire, but she knows that Elrond doesn't want to place his people in danger. Kelda knows the truth about the ring after having to pigeon hold both Gandalf and Elrond when Frodo arrived injured.

"Gandalf." Elrond says in a dead-pan, serious voice. "The enemy is moving. Sauron's army is massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. A foul craft, Saruman is crossing Orcs with Goblins men. He is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that moves in sunlight and can cover great distances with speed. Saruman is coming for the ring. But there is more to it than that."

Gandalf looks over at Kelda for a brief second before speaking again.

"Saruman plans on kidnapping Inara. He plans to use her to create a body for Sauron to take possession of. And to do that, he needs her body to carry and birth the body."

"But you need two people to create a bairn. Who would the body father be?" Kelda asks now that the discussion has pulled her interest. She knows that Inara would never go along with such a plan, which means that Inara would have to be raped for this to happen. Kelda's hands turn into fists at the thought of someone doing such a thing to the Queen of Erebor.

"Saruman." Gandalf says with a concerned voice. "A child fathered by the strongest wizard and a women who has been touched by the Valar. If this were to happen, Sauron would truly be an unstoppable force once his essence were to enter that body. He would manipulate it into a fully grown man, and conquer all of Middle Earth."

Elrond's face pales with the thought of it. "Then we must warn Erebor. Even though Inara has been blessed with a dwarf lifespan, Thorin told me that her cycle is becoming less frequent. Her fertility of ever being able to conceive another child is almost finished. As for the ring, its evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both the armies of Mordor and Isengard."

Gandalf walks back towards the balcony with his back turned to Elrond. Kelda looks at Gandalf, then to Elrond, and back to Gandalf. She truly has no idea what to say or do to help the situation at hand.

"Gandalf. The ring cannot stay here." Elrond finally says with great conviction.

Kelda takes this opportunity to speak up. "It can stay in Erebor. The dwarves of Erebor would proudly fight to keep it away from Sauron. We would also fight to keep our Queen from becoming a plaything for Saruman and Sauron's plans."

"Kelda." Gandalf says to silence the young one. "There is a flaw with that plan. Gold-sickness. The ring would use it against Thorin. The ring wants to be found, and if Thorin were to ever get his hands on the ring..."

Kelda's closes her eyes in defeat as she realizes where Gandalf left off. She knows the family history with gold-sickness, and after hearing about the one ring she knows that it would tempt her former king.

"This peril belongs to all who dwell in Middle Earth. It is up to them to end it." Elrond says when he notices both Kelda and Gandalf have gone silent. Slowly he begins to walk towards Gandalf. "The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches without a caring about the troubles of others."

"We do to care." Kelda growls out, but her comment is ignored by Elrond.

"It is in men," Gandalf replies as he turns to look at Elrond. "that we must place our hope."

"Men." Elrond says in an arrogant fashion. "Men are weak."

As Elrond and Gandalf leave the room, Kelda stays behind. Hearing the comment that Elrond made, is causing her to doubt why she is studying here. As her eyes begin to fill up with water, Kelda slowly walks out of the room and down the hall. She has no idea where she is headed, and can't seem to care where she will end up. It isn't till she hears someone calling out to her that pulls Kelda from her shock-like trance.

"Lady Kelda." Lindir calls out as he moves gracefully towards her. "Lady Kelda."

Kelda stops walking and quickly brushes her sleeve against her eyes before turning around. She clears her throat and stiffens her body as the dark-haired elf approaches.

"Yes?" She says while trying to mask her pain.

"Your parents have arrived with the envoy from Erebor. I thought you would like to greet them as they enter the city."

"Very well." Kelda gives Lindir a nod. "Lead the way."

Kelda follows the elf through several hallways and courtyards till they arrive at one of the lesser known entrances to Rivendell. It takes only a few minutes for Kelda to see her _**adad**_ and _naneth_ come through the stone archway on their ponies. Along with them is Gimli and Inara, which takes Kelda by surprise.

" _ **Adad**_. _Naneth_." Kelda says as she approaches them once they have climbed down from their ponies.

She pulls them into a deep hug, and takes a deep breath to take in their scents. Kili smells like fresh, dug up dirt with a hint of spice, while Tauriel smells of a breeze that has blown through a forest. Against her side, Kelda feels a few trembles from Kili's chuckles.

"Missed us already?" Kili says as he brushes a few strands of hair away from Kelda's eyes once he has pulled back enough to see her face.

"I will always miss you. Why have you come back?" Kelda asks as she releases her parents from their joint hug.

"Fili received a summons from Elrond." Inara says as she approaches Kelda. She draws her into a quick hug before continuing on. "He originally sent Gloin and Gimli, but Gloin is ever loyal to Thorin. So he found us and gave Thorin summons. It was a tough choice, but I decided that I would take Gloin's place on this council. Then I will return to Erebor. Your parents are here as my sworn bodyguards courtesy of Thorin."

The family lets out a few chuckles before the sound of more horses alert them to another group that is approaching. Moving aside, so that they aren't trampled over, the group watches from near a bench as four horses come through the stone arches. One person in this group, takes Tauriel by surprise.

"Legolas." Tauriel whispers as she watches her childhood friend climb down off of his horse.

As he looks about the entrance, his blue eyes focus in on Tauriel and her family.

"Tauriel." Legolas says as he approaches the group. "It is good to see you."

"I take it your king was sent a summons?" Tauriel asks cautiously. Her left hand twitches slightly, and soon she feels Kili's hand take hold of hers. Gently, she squeezes his hand to let him know that she is alright.

"That is why I am here." Legolas says cryptically. His eyes stayed focused on Tauriel in an attempt to keep from looking towards where Kelda was standing with Inara.

"I shall show you to your rooms." Lindir says to the whole group. He had been watching the exchange and was completely fascinated by the exchange between Tauriel and Legolas. While Legolas was traveling with Aragorn, there had been talk as to why Thranduil would send his son away. Now, Lindir had an idea as to why.

After night has fallen upon Rivendell, many of those who have arrived that day are asleep. Except one who seems to be suffering from a bout of insomnia and wanderlust.

Dressed in an ankle length, cotton nightgown and a deep blue silk robe, Inara wonders the halls of Rivendell. The moon is bright in the night sky, and Inara smiles as she remembers her grandmother's words about how beautiful a full moon can be. She takes a deep breath of the cool air and her bare feet are warm thanks to the warmth the stones captured from the days sunlight.

She turns a corner and enters an open air room that she has only seen once before. Not in person, but on a TV screen back in her home world, oh so long ago. With a wistful smile upon her face, Inara can't help but remember her friends from her other world. They would have loved to have seen this place in person.

"Are you lost?" A male voice asks from the shadows in the room.

Inara turns abruptly, causing her brown hair to whip across her face since it was left loose for the night. Stepping around a statue in the center of the room, she sees a dark haired man sitting with a book in his hands.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The man says with sincerity as he sets the book down in his lap.

"Apology accepted." Inara answers with a small smile on her face.

"You came with the dwarves earlier today."

Inara lets out a small chuckle before speaking. "I did. That surprise you?"

"No, though you are from the race of men." The man stands up from his seat, and offers the hand not holding his book to Inara. "I am Aragorn. Legolas and I escorted the Lady Aliena to Erebor a long time ago."

"I know." Inara says as she takes hold of Aragorn's hand and gives it a quick, but firm, shake. "I am Aliena's mother."

Aragorn's eyes become big with surprise by the lady's statement. "Are you of the Dúnedain, lady?"

Inara chuckles softly before letting go of his hand. "No. I was blessed by _**Mahal**_ to have the long life of the dwarves. That way I could spend my entire life with my husband. I am Inara, by the way."

"The Queen of Erebor." Aragorn whispers in astonishment. "I thought you had passed and that the new King had brought a woman from the race of men, his wife, as Queen."

"No. Thorin was king for a good long time, but his nephew Fili had to take over after a health scare. However, Fili asked me to keep my role as Queen, and who am I to refuse my nephew by marriage. Fili's wife, Lady Sigrid from Dale, passed on before he came to the throne. And so far, Fili hasn't shown any inclination into marrying another."

"His love is eternal."

"That it is. Even though he has lost her in death, she is still with Fili so long as his heart beats and her memory is in his mind."

Both Aragorn and Inara smile at her sentiment before hearing footsteps approaching the room. Being raised with decorum, Aragorn moves to sit back down in his seat. Inara makes her way towards the statue and pretends to stare at it. Both know that Elrond would frown upon either one being left alone with the other. With Inara as a reigning Queen, and Aragorn as a King in exile, being seen alone and standing near each other would bring gossip about them.

Entering into the room is a burly, blonde haired man wearing regal traveling clothes. He walks up to the painted wall with great interest. Sensing someone else in the open room with him, the man turns to see Inara standing by the statue and Aragorn sitting a small distance away with a book.

After looking at Aragorn with a quick once over, the man speaks.

"You are no elf?" the man asks Aragorn, while ignoring Inara's presence.

"The men of the south are welcomed here." Aragorn replies with a small hand gesture.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn answers calmly.

"Any you?" The man turns to look at Inara. His eyes roam over her slowly.

"Also a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Inara replies with a bit of a harsh tone. She barely moves her feet into a defensive position. Her dark brown eyes stay locked with the man's face while trying to keep herself from shuddering in disgust.

Aragorn shifts his body position a little as he watches the man look at Inara like a rabid dog looks at a piece of meat.

"Then we are here for a common purpose, friends." The man finally says as his eyes shift from Inara to Aragorn. His eyes roam the room nervously before falling towards the statue.

As the man approaches the statue, Inara moves quickly away from it so that she is by the railing between Aragorn and the statue. Something about this man has Inara on edge, and she tries hard to remember who he is.

"The shards of Narsil." He says with amazement as he moves to lift the pummel of the broken blade. He holds it firmly in his hands as he speaks again. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand."

Inara and Aragorn watch the man carefully as he runs a finger over the edges of the blade.

After letting out a gasp, the man speaks again. "Still sharp." Looking over to where Aragorn is seated, the man looks at him before barely setting the blade back. "Nothing more than a broken handle."

As the pummel falls to the floor, the man leaves only to stop after hearing it land on the ground. Seeing this disregard for the artifact causes Inara's blood to boil. She charges the short distance towards the man, but stops just past the statue.

"Have you no respect for the blade that ended a war?" Inara shouts towards the man, allowing her anger to seem into her words. "A war that your own ancestors possibly fought in."

The man turns to look at Inara before letting out a snort and leaving the room. Clearly he isn't impressed by her or what she had to say.

"Arrogant prick." Inara says as she listens to the man's loud footsteps.

Turning back she sees Aragorn lifting the blade gently. It is at this point that Inara decides to leave as well. She doesn't want to intrude on Aragorn more than she already has. Plus she knows that she will need to quell any gossip that the man might try to say before he says anything. So Inara heads back to her room to try and get some form of rest.

The next morning, after having breakfast, Inara finds herself sitting in an open courtyard with emissaries from many places. This included the man that Inara had run into the night before, which she has nicknamed 'arrogant prick' when speaking of him to Kili. This had caused Kili to laugh endlessly during their breakfast, but he makes a note to keep a closer eye on the man.

Sitting in her chair, Inara is wearing a dark blue and silver trimmed, regal dress that has Erebor and Thorin's Sigil embroidered in a patterned design on the front of the bodice. Seated to her left is Gimli and to her right is Kili, who is dressed in his princely clothes that nearly match Inara's dress. Except his clothes have not only Erebor's sigil, but his as well. Tauriel is seated next to Kili then the elves follow, starting with Legolas. Past the elves is Gandalf before finally ending with Frodo who Kelda is standing behind. On the other side of Gimli starts the race of men who have come and ends with Aragorn. Elrond is seated before this horseshoe seating with Lindir at his side.

"Stranger from distant lands. Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." Elrond says as he addresses the gathered races. Then he turns to look at Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Elrond gestures towards a short pillar, which Frodo walks towards. As he sets the ring down and removes his hand, there are gasps and whispers among those who have gathered. This includes Kili and Tauriel, who have been wondering since that night in the Shire about what Gandalf had told Frodo. Inara, however, sits quietly and listens to all the whispers and has to hold back snapping at a few of the whispering idiots among the race of men.

As the 'arrogant prick' man rises from his chair, Inara gives him a deadly looking glare. Moving carefully, Inara moves one of her hands towards the hidden pocket of her skirt which houses a small throwing axe.

"In a dream," The man says as he addresses the others in the council. "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying."

At this point, the man was slowly approaching where the ring was, and Inara shifted as she gently took hold of the small throwing axe in her skirt pocket.

"Doom is at hand." The man continued to speak as if in a trance. "Isildur's bane has been found."

As the man goes to reach for the ring, both Elrond and Gandalf speak. Elrond shouts out a name, Boromir. While Gandalf shouts out some kind of spell as if trying to cast out something. Yet there is someone else who is being affected.

Upon hearing the words of Gandalf's spell, Inara just about doubles over as pain rips through the lower part of her abdomen. The pain is so powerful that it causes Inara to press a hand against her lower belly. She closes her eyes and bites her lower lip to keep from crying out.

Kili, who had turned his head towards Inara and away from the blowing wind of Gandalf's spell, notices Inara bending forward with a pain-filled expression on her face. He leans towards her and places a hand across her upper back.

"Inara?" Kili tries to say to her over the blowing winds.

Just as Gandalf's spell ends and the wind disappears, Inara feels the pain subside. She is gasping for air, but no one takes notice of it but Kili.

"Inara?" Kili asks again worriedly.

"I'm fine, Kili." She says as she begins to sit up again. Yet in her lower belly there is an ache that she usually feels when it is a certain point in her cycle. 'That can't be. The last one was well over a year ago.'

"Never before has the words of that tongue been heard here in Imladris." Elrond says to Gandalf.

"I beg pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf replies as he gasps for breath. "For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring altogether is evil."

"Nay. It is a gift." The man named Boromir says. "A gift for the fall of Mordor. Why not use this ring?"

It is at this point that Inara pulls herself together as she listens to what she considers idiocy from the 'arrogant prick'.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people have your lands been kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir says passionately.

"And what happens if you defeat the enemy? Hmm?" Inara says from her seat. "Will you give up that kind of power once your task is complete? Or would you refuse to give up such power and become a dictator? Your kind of talk is what causes nations to fall into tyranny."

Boromir scowls at Inara. His eyes are full of contempt as he stares at her.

"You cannot wield it." Aragorn says as Inara finishes her peace. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turns to look away from Inara to stare at Aragorn next. "And what would a Ranger, or a woman, know of this matter?"

Kili growls as he jumps up from his seat and places a hand onto the pummel of his sword which rests at his waist. "You would do well to know to whom you speak to. She isn't just any woman. She is Inara. The Queen of Erebor, a dwarf kingdom. So be careful on who you insult."

Legolas spoke up next. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir's face gets a surprised look upon it, and he turns to look at Aragorn. As does everyone else save for Inara.

"Aragorn." Boromir says with some surprise in his voice. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas says with conviction.

Seeing everyone staring at him, Aragorn look at Legolas and bids him to sit while speaking Sindarin.

Boromir looks back at Legolas before speaking. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He moves towards his chair with a confident look upon his face, thinking that he has bested Aragorn in a verbal spar.

"So Gondor is run as a democracy. Its people vote to elect their leader?" Inara quips in verbal jest to Boromir.

Boromir turns to look at Inara, as does everyone else on the council. All of them look at her as if she is speaking heresy.

"Well? Do they?" Inara verbally pushes in hopes of irritating Boromir.

"No. My father the Steward runs Gondor." Boromir replies with irritation.

Hearing the irritation, Inara gets a grin on her face. "So, your father proclaims himself king, when in fact he isn't a king. He is just a care taker? So what do you mean when Gondor has no king nor needs one? That your father is king and Aragorn isn't? Or that your father Gondor's dictator? Or does your father do the people's bidding as one does in a democracy?"

"Inara, quit winding him up." Kili says while trying to hold back his laughter at seeing Boromir's face turn to a sour expression.

By this point, Boromir sits down in his seat while looking at Inara with a deadly look. He isn't pleased to hear the Queen ridicule him or his father, but knows that if he says anything that he will dig himself into a diplomatic hole.

"If looks could kill, Inara would already be dead by the way Boromir is looking at her." Kelda whispers into Frodo's ear with a smirk on her face. She knows that Frodo is trying hard not to snort out in laughter at her words.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf says after giving Kelda a frustrated look. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond says as he rises from his chair. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli growls out before rising from his seat, his axe in hand, before striking out at the ring.

As Gimli's axe hits the ring, Frodo gasps in pain and places a hand against his forehead. Both Gandalf and Kelda watch Frodo, and Kelda kneels next to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Yet he isn't the only one who gasped in pain. Inara too felt pain; not in her head like Frodo, but in her lower belly. The only one to notice Inara's reaction is Elrond, who tries hard not to show his concern for her.

Gimli falls to the floor, and Kili is quick to help his cousin up from the ground. Kili helps his cousin back to his chair, before seeing Inara's attempt at hiding her pain. But his eyes drift towards where her hand rests against the waist of her bodice as he walks back to his seat. Seeing Inara in that pose has his mind going down a path that has him worried.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond allows his voice to carry an edge to it as he speaks to the council. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir says as he rubs his forehead.

'Only if you hold the button to an H-bomb and a ton of nukes that are aimed at it.' Inara thinks to herself while listening to the conversation.

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddles with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir says in an attempt to scare the council into seeing his choice as best.

Legolas stands up to confront Boromir. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouts at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir says as he too rises from his seat. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli cries out as he stands from his chair as well.

Shouting matches start between the council members, and even Aragorn joins in to try to calm everyone. However, Inara decides that she will end the petty bickering.

"Enough!" She screams at the top of her lungs, but somehow her voice has power added to it that makes her sound ethereal. This causes everyone to quiet down upon hearing her voice. "United we stand, Divided we fall. That is a saying from where I am from, and right now you all are squabbling like little children over a favorite toy. If we unite in a common cause we cannot fail, but if we allow ourselves to be divided against one another then we are doomed. We would cause our own destruction, not Sauron. Each person here has to get over their pride, and start to work with each other. Set your differences aside for once in your petty lives and work together."

Everyone stares at Inara with a mix of embarrassment, fear, and in some instances contempt.

"I will take it." Frodo's voice says suddenly. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf moves away from the now silent council to stand before Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He moves so that he is standing behind Frodo.

"If by my life or death if I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says to Frodo as he moves towards the hobbit. Getting down on one knee with his sword offered to Frodo, he speaks a vow. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas says as he moves towards the hobbit.

"And my ax." Gimli says as he starts to move towards Frodo.

"Gimli!" Kili says in shock to his cousin.

"You got your quest, this will be mine." Gimli replies to Kili before joining Frodo and the others.

"You will have the might of Erebor at your request, Frodo. Though we are but three, for now." Inara says as she too moves towards Frodo. "I am sure that if we need aid, that Fili or Thorin will send it to us. So you have my allegiance and blade."

Both Tauriel and Kili look shocked at Inara's announcement before joining Inara.

"My bow, sword, and life at your request, Frodo. I go where Inara goes." Kili says with a smirk as Gimli's face becomes rigid at knowing tha Kili will be joining.

"And I go where both of them go. You, Frodo Baggins, have my bow and my daggers." Tauriel says with a soft smile on her face.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir says as he approaches Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Kelda hears a rustle in the palm ferns behind her before a voice call out. She turns to watch as the blonde hobbit, Sam, runs up to the group.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Sam proclaims to the council.

"No indeed, we can hardly separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond says trying hard not to laugh in surprise at the young hobbit's audacity to stay with Frodo.

"Wait, we're coming too." Merry shouts out as he and Pippin come running out of their own hiding spots.

Kili can't help but chuckle at the look on Elrond's face as the two hobbit run over to Frodo.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry proclaims as he pulls Frodo close to him.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence, on this sort of mission..quest..thing." Pippin says proudly to Elrond.

Kelda, at hearing Pippin saying that he is going, steps forward. "I am going too. If only to keep those two," she points at Merry and Pippin, "out of trouble."

Elrond nods his head in agreement with Kelda's offer of going. He knows that besides Gandalf and himself, she knows of Saruman's plans for Inara. She may yet be able to help keep Inara safe on this journey.

"So be it. You shall be the known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says before the council is dismissed.

Kili and Tauriel pull Kelda off to the side as the council members leave the courtyard. The three of them speak in harsh tones, but quiet enough not to be overheard. It is clear that Kili doesn't want Kelda to join them, but she shares with them what Gandalf had told Elrond and her the day before. Plus, she tells them something else, which causes both Tauriel and Kili to look over towards the four hobbits.

"We shall leave in the early morning light tomorrow." Aragorn suggests to the rest of the Fellowship before walking away.

"Come on Frodo." Inara says to the small hobbit. "It would be wise to see Bilbo before we leave."

"Of course." Frodo answers as he and Inara walk into the halls of Rivendell. "Why are you volunteering to join us? Won't Thorin be angry with you?"

Inara gives Frodo a smile. "You let me worry about Thorin. If he had his way, I would be shut away like one of the many treasures of Erebor. But I cannot standby and do nothing as this evil grows stronger. It has already taken a life from me, and I refuse to let it away this world that I have come to love. Besides, with me going with you gives Thorin and Fili cause to raise an army quickly. Perhaps even have some of the Iron Hills and Moria armies join in. Dwarves do love having a good fight. Especially when it involves Orcs. Now you run along and see Bilbo before you pack."

Inara pushes Frodo's shoulder to send him down the hall towards Bilbo's room. Letting out a sigh, Inara goes in search of a quiet area to think and pray. She finds a small, empty courtyard filled with grass and flowers. Deciding on that spot, Inara rushes back to her room to get one of her personal bags before returning. Finding the center of spot of the courtyard, Inara turns till she is facing the south. Then she removes a palm sized rock from her bag. She sets it down then proceeds to do the same with the other three rocks so that they are positioned at the cardinal points. Smaller rocks are placed between the cardinal rocks so that it makes a circle around her.

Pulling out a small blanket-like rug, she sets it down so that it faces east. Carefully Inara comes to sit with her legs crossed on the blanket-like rug. Once again she reaches into her bag and pulls out a hollowed out, polished stone and places it in front of herself. Pulling out of her bag a thick braid of sage, and a fire starter flint kit, from Gloin, Inara sets the braid into the hollowed out stone. Striking the flint against another stone, Inara sets fire to the braided sage before waving the smoke from the smoldering braid around her to cleanse the air. Then she gently sweeps the smoke in the air towards her face while mumbling the ancient words of her tribe before placing the braid into the hollowed stone.

Unknown to Inara, Boromir and a few others watch from different viewpoints of the courtyard.

"What is that witch doing?"

"She is speaking to the spirits of her ancestors, Boromir." Gandalf says as he approaches the man from Gondor. "Inara is a very spiritual person, and she shows her respect to those who dwell in the spirit worlds."

"Witchcraft." Boromir snarls out.

"What has you so against the Queen of Erebor? Is it because she showed just how intelligent she is or that her words have upset you?"

"She insulted my family."

"She did no such thing. Bated you into an argument, yes. However you made yourself look like a fool for allowing the power of the ring to cloud your judgement. She was only trying to get you to see how the others might see you. If there is one thing that is for you to learn about Inara before this quest, it is this. Inara thrives on debate, even if she has to show you the other side's arguments. That is why she is beloved by Thorin and respected by the dwarves of Erebor."

"I thought King Thorin and his wife were dead." Boromir states when he hears Thorin's name.

"No, they are not dead. Old, but not dead. Though Thorin looks more like his age than Inara does."

"How old is she? I thought she was from the race of men."

"She is from the race of men. But she has come into certain circumstances that allow her to have the lifespan of a dwarf. By now, she should be approaching the dwarf age of 195."

"She looks to be in her late 30's, possibly early 40's." Boromir replies in shock that Inara could be older than he is.

"Dwarves age different than men do." Kili's voice says from the other side of Gandalf. He had been listening in to the conversation since Boromir accused Inara of witchcraft. "And you would do well to respect Inara as her station is higher than yours."

"Master Kili." Gandalf says to the dwarf. "Have you sent word to Thorin about Inara's decision to join the quest to Mordor?"

"I have. Though I fear that Horus might lose his way back home. For being a descendant of Roac, that raven can sometimes become lost." Kili says wistfully as he looks out to where Inara is at.

"Let us hope that he arrives without issue then." Gandalf answers.

"Are you dwarves pack and ready to leave at first light?" Boromir asks Kili with contempt in his voice.

"We are. Though I am not pleased that Kelda will be joining us."

"She is a good healer, Master Kili." Gandalf says before pulling out his pipe for a smoke. "She would be an asset. Besides, having an extra set of eyes on young Merry and Pippin will be a great help."

Boromir leaves Gandalf and Kili in search for the company of his fellow men. This is not lost on either the wizard or the dwarf, and they give each other a worried look.

"Inara was affected by the ring, Gandalf." Kili whispers. "She was holding a hand to her belly like she used to when she was with child. Kelda told me about Saruman's plan to use Inara. But if she is already carrying another child, Thorin's child, would she be even greater risk?"

Gandalf lets out a small puff of smoke before looking down at a worried Kili. "What makes you think that she is already with child? From what Thorin had told Elrond, she hasn't bled in about a year. If her cycle has truly ended, then there is no way for her to beget a child."

"That is what was said about _**amad**_ , but she still birthed a child. Twins actually." Kili says looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf chuckles at Kili's discomfort about the topic, but he knows that Kili promised Thorin that Inara would be protected till their return to Erebor. Which now will be delayed with her decision on joining in on the quest to Mordor.

"We can only hope that Saruman doesn't get a hold of Inara, and that she will be unable to produce a child anymore. As for if she could be with child now, we could always ask her to be seen by a healer before supper." Gandalf says as he places a gentle hand onto Kili's shoulder.

As the sunsets on Rivendell, each member of the Fellowship eats supper with their friends before heading off to bed for the night. Though Kili had gone with Inara to see a healer, who had confirmed that Inara is not with child.

* * *

 **Oh my, such a long chapter! Hope you all love the longer chapters. My plan is to have each movie broken up into five or six parts. Possibly seven if I have to break the movies down any more. Hopefully you all don't mind having to read longer chapters.**

 **Reviews are loved and always welcomed. If you don't want to post a review, you are always welcomed to PM me.**

 **Selene**


	32. LOTR: Fellowship Part 3

**Happy Easter! I am gifting you all with an early posting of a chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed the Rivendell events. So now we are on the road with the Fellowship.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Inara enters the courtyard where the rest of the Fellowship will be meeting up before leaving. She is the first one to have arrived, and wastes no time to mentally prepare herself for the long road ahead. Her dark brown hair is pulled back into a half braid while the rest of her hair flows freely. Inara's marriage and status braids are left loose to hang just in front of her ears to frame her face. At the ends of each braid, she has tied a few feathers to the beads.

Inara's clothes aren't her normal traveling clothes. Late in the night, Arwen had brought Inara two sets of elven traveling clothes which she had taken in and shortened to fit the Queen of Erebor. The first one is a close fitting, soft slate blue color top with wrist length sleeves and buttons down the front. There is a white linen tunic to wear underneath it. There is a pair of black pants and soft leather boots to go with the top. The second set is one that Inara is currently wearing. It is comprised of a brown, elbow length, button down top and an ivory colored tunic for underneath. The pants are dark brown, as is the knee high leather boots, which house her two Sais. Underneath it all, Inara has on chest bindings to wear instead of a corset.

"Inara?" Kili's voice says as he comes up from behind Inara.

"Kili." Inara answers in a gruff voice.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Kili moves so that he is standing in front of Inara. "I was out of line to push you into seeing the healer. I apologize."

Inara shakes her head as she lets out a sigh. "No Kili, you weren't. You had a concern that you wished to address with me, and the matter was solved. No harm, no foul. But for future reference, please keep yourself out of my private business. The only dwarf who has that right is Thorin."

Kili chuckles and nods his head. "That is who I was thinking of when I confronted you to see the healer. He tasked me with keeping you safe, Inara, and I plan on following his orders. I don't think Thorin would want you going on this kind of a quest if you were, by some miracle, with child."

"He would come for me personally if that were the case." Inara says jokingly to Kili, but in her mind she thinks. 'I am at the end of my child bearing years. There will be no more, unless it is by some miracle or will of the Valar.'

"So when will the others be arriving?" Kili asks, trying to pull Inara out of her thoughts.

He knows what she is thinking about the miscarriage she had suffered a few years ago. While at the same time having to deal with the possibility of losing Thorin as well and Dis's death as well. It amazed Kili that Inara had kept sane through it, but he knew why Inara didn't falter when others had expected her to. Fili. Both Inara and Fili had sought the comfort one might look for from family, or a dear friend, in each other. During those dark days after Dis's death and the uncertainty if Thorin would live, they had leaned on each other. Yet, there were rumors that flowed through the servants, and Kili had heard them and stopped the rumors from being spread. Upon hearing the rumors, Kili had confronted Fili about the accusations that were being said. Fili denied them, and had told Kili about Inara's miscarriage. It was then that Kili realized that Fili was the only one Inara could talk to about the loss. That day, Fili made Kili promise not to tell anyone, and to keep Inara safe if she ever became with child again.

"Hell if I know. Aragorn was hoping to leave just after first light. But it looks like that isn't going to happen." Inara says to Kili. She noticed that his face has gone from one of mischief to one of deep thought. Yet she won't ask him why.

"Well. That means that we get to have some kind of breakfast then." He says coming out from his thoughts. Kili pulls his small pack off of his back and begins digging through it. He pulls a pain of black pants while rummaging. He is already wearing one of his dwarven sets of traveling clothes, which look an awful lot like Thorin's did over sixty years ago. His bow rests over his shoulders, the quiver rests against the left side of his upper back, and a broadsword rests at his waist.

"Did Kili loose something?" Tauriel asks as she comes towards the pair via a walkway. She is in her old Woodland Realm guard clothes, which looks to have been cleaned and tears sewn up. At her waist sits her two daggers, while she holds her bow in her right hand. Her red hair has three braids on either side of her head, which is pulled back and braided together into a single, thick plait. The third braid on either side have their dwarven beads in them to mark her as Kili's wife and royal status. The rest of her hair is left loose.

"No, he is just looking for breakfast." Inara says, giving Tauriel a smile.

"But he already ate." Kelda says as she enters the courtyard, via the stairs, with Gimli at her side. In her hands is a heavily wrapped package. "We all did."

Kelda is wearing a similar outfit design to Inara's, but in the colors of Durin's line. Her auburn hair is pulled back into a single, thick braid that is tied off with a leather string. On her back is her own pack, a bow, and quiver. While at her waist rests two short swords on either side. If she has any other weapons on her person, no one would know till it was too late. Like Fili, Kelda has a habit of carrying multiple hidden knives within her clothes.

"I took the liberty of picking up your weapon, Inara, from the elven smiths. They were very intrigued by such a weapon." Kelda tells Inara as she hands the wrapped weapon over to her. "They wanted to know how it worked, and how you came up with such a concept. I told them that you would demonstrate for them once the quest is done."

Inara chuckles as she unwraps her weapon. Out of all the weapons that Inara has had Balder, Thorin, or Fili make for her, this one is her pride and joy. Once the wrapping is free from the weapon, Inara lifts the bat'leth into her hands, while leaving a few of her tomahawks in the wrapping. Being careful of her surroundings, Inara tests the weight of the bat'leth before doing a few practice moves with it.

"What kind of sword is that?" Boromir's voice echoes as he comes down the stairs with Legolas following behind him. The elf is keeping a close eye on this particular son of Gondor.

"It isn't a sword." Inara says as she moves fluidly so that her weapon looks like an extension of one of her limbs. "It is called a bat'leth. Where I come from, these are heavily prized and seen as something to admire. Especially if you can keep from injuring yourself while using it."

'I blame my father and his love of anything Star Trek for showing me this weapon. Though it does look menacing and might cause any enemies to stop in fright.' Inara thinks to herself as she keeps moving like how she remembers seeing a character in an episode doing.

"How good is it with killing orcs?" Boromir snickers, thinking that Inara has never once used such a weapon in combat.

"It causes them to run before she can kill them." Kili growls out to the blonde man. He had seen her, with Balder and Thorin, when she tested out several previous versions. But it was this final product, made by Fili, Thorin, and Balder, that she had decided upon. Balder and Thorin melted mithril and iron to make the blade lighter for Inara to hold. While Fili added to the curved, sharp edge two other points towards the middle of the long arc of the weapon. All three had etched into the weapon _**Khuzdul**_ symbols as well as symbols from Inara's heritage.

"May I see it?" Legolas asks politely. He had seen the smiths admiring the weapon last night, and was curious about it as well. It was a strange weapon to be sure, but it was awe-inspiring as well as deadly looking.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself." Inara says as she comes to a stop in her practice movements. She flips the bat'leth so that its sharp edge is facing her, but still has proper hold of two out of the three handles. Holding the handles towards Legolas, Inara holds it out towards him. "Go ahead."

Legolas dips his head to Inara before taking hold of the handles of the bat'leth. He steps away from everyone and moves the weapon around awkwardly. For such a deadly weapon, he thought that it would be heavier, like a long sword. But it was amazingly light and well-balanced for the queen.

"Move it like you would a staff with a sharp blade embedded in its side." Inara vocally offers to Legolas once she sees his confusion on how to handle it. "It takes a while to get used to, but once you get the hang of it, you become a deadly foe to your enemies."

Legolas starts to whip it around at Inara's suggestion of treating it like a staff. He is amazed with how well he can control of the weapon while moving as he follows Inara's instruction. He becomes more confident in his movements, and quickly stops moving when he hears the four hobbits and a pony coming into the courtyard.

"Thank you." Legolas says to Inara as he hands her back the weapon. "Perhaps, while on this journey, you can teach me how to master this weapon."

Inara gives Legolas a grin as she gently takes her weapon from him. "If we have time and if I have the patience to teach."

Shortly after the four hobbits and their pony arrive, Gandalf and Aragorn join the group. Gandalf quickly speaks to the hobbits as he helps them tie everyone's packs to the pony. Everyone decides to keep their weapons on their person in case of running into trouble.

Soon, the courtyard fills with a few elves, and Lord Elrond steps towards the group to speak.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. And you who travel with him, no oath not bond is laid to go further than you will. Farwell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond says solemnly to the group.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring-bearer." Gandalf says, as if to signal to Frodo that it is time to leave Rivendell.

Frodo gives Rivendell one last look before turning to walk out the stone arch of the courtyard. Following Frodo is: Inara, Kili, and Tauriel. Behind them is Kelda with Pippin, Merry, Sam, and the pony. Everyone else follows after as they leave the courtyard.

"Go left." Inara whispers to Frodo as she hears the two words being whispered in the breeze by an unknown voice.

Frodo heads off to the left at Inara's suggestion. He isn't sure how Inara knows where to go, but he will not question her reasoning. He continues to lead the group out of Rivendell, after Gandalf made his way to stand near Inara and Frodo.

The group walks for several days after leaving Rivendell. They pass by old remnants of a stone building along a rocky ridge, and oven hilly terrain covered by knee high grass and pine-like shrubs. With the Misty Mountains on their left, the group travels through the rocky foothills for two weeks. Stopping only at night for rest, or for quick private breaks to relieve themselves.

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf says to Frodo and Inara one day as everyone is taking their time to eat and rest upon a rocky hilltop

Boromir is teaching Merry and Pippin how to use a sword as the others watch on from their places on the top of a few boulders. Aragorn is smoking his pipe, while Kelda is looking uncomfortable watching the practice.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir says with pride to Pippin after finishing a set of blocks with the hobbit. He is going over the beginners points of blocking and attacking with the two hobbits in case of enemies attacking on the road.

Boromir goes at Pippin again, while Aragorn makes a suggestion as the hobbit blocks again.

"Move your feet." Aragorn says as he puffs away on his pipe. He finds it funny that these two hobbits want to learn to fight. Though, he will not argue against one who wishes to learn to defend themselves.

"Good, Pippin." Merry says from the side.

"Thanks." Pippin says as Boromir leaves him alone to work with Merry.

"Move faster." Boromir says as Merry blocks his attacks with slow movements.

Inara, noticing that Kelda seems a bit on edge while watching the two young hobbits learn sword fighting from Boromir, heads over to the young female.

"Is there some reason that you seem on edge?" Inara asks as she looks carefully at the young female while settling herself down next to Kelda.

"I promised Toril that I wouldn't allow any harm to fall on those two boys." Kelda whispers to Inara as one of her hands twitches for one of her hidden blades.

"I see." Inara has a smile on her face as she thinks about why Toril would ask that of her sister.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," Gimli shouts from where he is seated a few feet away with Gandalf. "which I know that they won't. I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. Especially with Prince Kili and Queen Inara in our group."

"What's this about Moria and Balin?" Kili asks as he makes his way back from relieving himself several yards away.

"I was telling Gandalf that we should go to Moria. Balin would welcome us there." Gimli says to his cousin.

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf says.

"Why not?" Kili asks, wonder why Gandalf wouldn't want to see one of the former members of the company again.

Gandalf doesn't get the chance to answer before Tauriel, who is standing on top of the rock that Gandalf is leaning against, calls out to Legolas. Legolas hops onto the boulder that lays in front of Gandalf, Kili, and Gimli as he looks out to where Tauriel is pointing.

The others don't take notice of the two elves till Sam asks a serious question.

"What is that?" Sam asks as he too looks to where the two elves are looking.

"It's just a wisp of clouds." Gimli says, acting as if it is nothing to worry about.

By this time, everyone's attention is now focusing on the dark mass that is approaching where the group is among the boulders.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir says as he tries to focus his eyes to it.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts out to the group once he figures out what the mass is.

"Shit." Inara growls out as she quickly moves to get up. She rushes to grab her things before heading towards a large crack that a large boulder has in it.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouts to everyone as he tries to direct everyone to find places to conceal themselves.

Everyone else rushes to gather their things and to find places to hide themselves. Gimli and Kili hide together among the stones with Gandalf and Tauriel not too far away from them. The hobbits hide with Aragorn and Boromir who are closer to where they are. Legolas, who noticed that Kelda was moving a bit slow on finding a hiding place, pulls her with him to a brush covered hiding spot. He guides her down to the ground, so that she is lying on her stomach, before placing his upper body over hers.

As the Crebain fly around the area, Kelda is trying hard lift up in an attempt to push Legolas off of her which would blow their cover. She isn't sure why he is doing what he is doing, but Kelda knows that if her _**adad**_ were to see this he would get the wrong idea. Kelda shivers slightly as Legolas's hands tighten their grip her upper arms. The left side of Kelda's face is laying on the ground, so she can see the brush and if she tries hard enough, one of Legolas's hands on her arm.

Soon the sound of the Crebain leaves, and Kelda notices that Legolas has yet to rise up off of her. His breath, which is gently moving a few strands of loose hair near the top of her head, has Kelda wanting to reach up and swat at the moving hairs.

"You're squishing me." Kelda whispers harshly to Legolas.

This causes Legolas to jump slightly, as if he had forgotten that Kelda was there underneath him. He lets go of her arms, and moves his upper body off of hers. "I apologize." He says to her as he moves to sit back on his haunches.

"Just be thankful that _**adad**_ didn't see you or you would be a dead elf." Kelda growls out as she rises from their hiding spot and begins to brush the dirt off of the front of her clothes and face.

As the others come out of their hiding places, Gandalf begins to speak with a serious voice.

"The spies of Saruman. The way south is being watched. We must take the Path of Caradhas." Gandalf says as he turns to look at the Misty Mountains.

"You have got to be kidding me." Inara sighs in annoyance. She really doesn't want any more delays than necessary on this quest.

"No, I am not." Gandalf replies. "It is the only way to go. Quickly, now. We must hurry."

The group pick up their things and following Gandalf, head off deeper into the Misty Mountains.

For three days the group make their way up the path, and all the while Inara is keeping herself on high alert. Boromir and Aragorn notice Inara's anxiety and only one of them is brave enough to ask why.

"What has you so worried?" Boromir asks Inara with a grin on his face.

Inara scowls at him before answering. "Last time I was on a quest and going through the Misty Mountains, I found myself and my companions being entertained by goblins."

"It won't happen this time." Kili says as he comes up to walk next to Inara. He takes hold of her hand and gives it a squeeze. He remembers what happened to Inara in Goblintown, and that she still bears the whip marks on her back from it.

Another two days pass by, and now the company is walking in the snow covered mountain pass.

While they are walking, Frodo has been lagging behind. Falling into the snow, and rolling down a bit, Aragorn is quick to stop Frodo from rolling any further. Aragorn helps Frodo to stand up in the snow so that the hobbit can get his feet under him. Brushing the snow off of himself, Frodo notices that the ring is gone. However, Boromir finds it and picks it up via the chain. This causes everyone to stop and turn to watch.

"Boromir." Aragorn says as he cautiously watches the man.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir says softly as he looks at the ring like a one would a lover. "Such a little thing."

As he goes to touch the ring a sharp, a weapon comes up and gently presses against the underside of Boromir's chin.

"Give the ring to Frodo if you want to live." Inara growls out as she holds one of her tomahawks under Boromir's chin.

"Inara." Gandalf shouts wearily to the queen.

"Please." Inara says with a hint of malice in her voice. She can't explain it, but seeing the ring in Boromir's hands makes her skin crawl.

Boromir looks at Inara with contempt, but doesn't seem to care that she has a tomahawk against his skin.

"Boromir." Aragorn says warningly. "Inara."

Hearing Aragorn's voice pulls Boromir out of whatever trance he was in before. He steps around Inara's hand that holds her throwing axe, and walks over to Frodo. As he hands it to Frodo he speaks. "As you wish. I care not."

Frodo takes hold of the rind and places the chain that it is on back around his neck. He watches as Boromir stalks off to join the rest of the Fellowship. However, Frodo can see that Inara was ready to kill Boromir if his thoughts went dark. Deciding to keep walking, Frodo keeps himself near either Inara or Aragorn. Though he often stays by Inara's side the most for he trusts her judgement.

A day later, the Fellowship find themselves making their way through blizzard-like conditions against the mountain side. Gandalf is out in front, leading the group through the snow. Nearly everyone was moving slow through the deep snow. However, Legolas and Tauriel, who are at the rear of the group, are walking on top of the deep snow.

Legolas keeps walking past the others, while Tauriel stays near Kili and Kelda. The blonde elf makes his way towards Gandalf with some worry in his gut. Something seems off about this storm, and it has his senses flaring up in warning. He focuses his hearing into the snow filled winds that are whipping through the mountains. Listening very closely to the winds, Legolas hears something mixed in with the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas says, but his words are barely heard by the others.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts after hearing what Legolas said.

A loud crackling sound followed by rumbling echoes off of the mountain side. This causes everyone to look up and see falling rocks and snow coming down towards them.

Kili, Gimli, and Kelda jump the best they can towards the mountain side with Tauriel following them. Inara takes hold of Merry before leaping towards cover. Boromir sees Pippin to safety, as Aragorn does the same for Frodo and Sam. Gandalf and Legolas move at the last minute as the rocks fall upon the path where they were standing mere seconds ago.

Snow and more rocks keep falling down upon the path as Gandalf tries to interfere with whatever spell Saruman is using. Yet, there is a hidden message getting through to one of the groups' members.

As Inara tries to shield Merry from the falling debris, with her body, a voice in the wind whispers her name over and over in her ears. She closes her eyes and tries to block out the voice as the rose colored quartz stone of her pendant begins to feel hot against her skin. Radagast and Gandalf had once told Inara that the stone would heat up to alert her of a possible mental attack thanks to the protection spells that were placed upon the stone.

'Inara. Mine.' The voice says in Inara's head with malice and glee in it. It keeps repeating the words over and over.

"Damn it." Inara growls out near Merry's ear. With the weight of the snow bearing down upon her back, it has forced her body to press against Merry's back.

"Inara?" Merry asks cautiously, though he is unable to move thanks to the snow.

"It's nothing." Inara says back as she tries to push up and away from Merry. The snow shifts enough for her to slowly move it, but it still difficult to break through without help.

"Inara! Merry!" Tauriel's muffled shouts can be heard through the snow.

"Here!" Merry shouts with force so that he is heard through the snow.

The digging of the snow can be heard by Merry and Inara as Tauriel and a few of the others try to help their comrades. It only takes a minute till a blast of fresh air hits Inara and Merry in the face. The fresh air is welcomed by both, but it isn't exactly the temperature that they wanted.

"Merry!" Pippin calls out from near Boromir.

"I'm alright Pip." Merry calls back.

"Inara?" Kili asks worriedly as he pulls Inara towards him to check her over. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No. I am fine." Inara replies as she looks about for Gandalf. She wants to speak with him about the voice.

"Gandalf let Frodo decide on what to do next. The pass is not safe to travel. So it looks like we are headed to Moria." Kili says as he tries to guide Inara back down the path.

"Okay." Inara says as she begins to shuffle through the snow again. She smacks Kili's hand away from her elbow, where he was trying to guide her. "I can walk on my own, Kili. I am not an invalid."

"Uncle told me to keep you safe. So that is what I am going to do." Kili growls out at Inara.

"Stubborn dwarf." She counters using a very low, menacing growl.

"Stubborn female." He replies in the same fashion that Inara addressed him.

Kili and Inara bicker between themselves the whole way back down the mountain path. This causes everyone to become a bit short-tempered for the next couple of days. The amount of time it takes them to go down the path moves quicker than it did going up. So with Frodo being the one to decide to head towards Moria, Gandalf leads the group through the foothills of the Misty Mountains till they reach the pathway that will lead them to one of Moria's many entrance gates several days later.

Mist shrouds the tall mountains as the group walks along the path. Gandalf is leading the group, though he has been quiet. The only time he has really spoken is when Inara told him of the voice she heard during the avalanche.

"It was Saruman. He was trying to find you no doubt." Gandalf had told her three nights ago by the fire.

"Why would he want me? Is there something you aren't telling me? Gandalf?" Inara had seen the fear and pain pass over Gandalf's face before going back to a neutral expression.

"If you wish to know, I would suggest you ask Thorin." Gandalf had said to her. "Or perhaps Kili or young Kelda. All I can tell you is that you should keep that pendant on at all times. I do not wish to see you fall under Saruman's will."

As she comes out from her memory, Inara keeps starring at Gandalf as she walks beside Kelda. Soon a broken structure appears out of the mist as the group gets closer to the entrance.

"Frodo. Come and help an old man." Gandalf calls out from the front of the group.

The young hobbit passes Aragorn and Sam as he makes his way to Gandalf's side. The wizard wraps an arm around Frodo's shoulders and brings him closer to his side.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Better than what it was."

"And the ring? You feel its power growing, don't you?"

Gandalf and Frodo come to a stop as Gandalf turns to look at Frodo more closely.

"I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside of the Fellowship and, I fear, from within." Gandalf warns Frodo.

"Then whom do I trust?" Frodo asks after Aragorn, Kelda, and Inara walk by the pair.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asks worriedly.

"There are many powers in the world, for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some, I have not yet been tested." Gandalf says cryptically to Frodo.

Gimli lets out a gasp that catches everyone's attention. He points a finger towards a stone wall and speaks.

"The Great Walls of Moria." Gimli says with pride.

The group continues walking on the path that will lead them to the entrance while Gimli speaks out loud with pride.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli taps his axe against the rock as if searching for the door.

"Yes Gimli. Even the makers of the doors cannot find them." Kili says and gives the hobbits and men a cheeky grin. "Sometimes."

"Only if the dwarf doesn't pass down that knowledge to others." Inara growls out to Kili. "Need I remind you that you weren't there when the door into Erebor was opened?"

Kili gives Inara a scowl before replying to her. "Can't help that I laid dying in Laketown thanks to a morgul shaft."

This bit of information peaks Frodo's interest. The hobbit makes his way towards Kili and Inara. "You were a victim of a morgul blade as well? What happened?"

Kili turns to look at Frodo and gets a grin on his face. "The company had escaped the elven prisons thanks to Bilbo. We used the empty barrels to float along the river till we can upon a closed gate over the river. A pack of orcs attacked and I climbed out of my barrel to get to the lever to open the gate. As I was fighting a few orcs, I was shot in the leg just as I was pulling the lever down."

Inara and Tauriel let out a snort of laughter at Kili's description of events. This caused everyone to look at the two older females.

"That is not what happened Kili." Tauriel says as she tries hard no to laugh.

"Oh? You question my memory of the event?" Kili asks her.

"You were reckless for going to the lever without a weapon to protect yourself. I had to save you that day before you were hit by the arrow." Tauriel says with a smile and mischievous eyes. "I also was the one to heal you from the poison of the morgul shaft, which was just about to claim you. So one might say that you owe me several life debts."

Kili chuckles before replying. "That is why I married you."

"Knock it off you two. You can keep flirting with each other after Balin has given you a private room." Gimli grumbles out as he walks past the couple.

"Is there any after affects that you suffer from?" Frodo asks softly to Kili so the others would not hear.

"Sometimes if gives me pain that causes my leg to give way. While other times it will cause me to walk with a bit of a limp. It will never fully heal if that is what you are asking, Frodo." Kili says seriously to the hobbit. "I would not wish for anyone to suffer an injury from any kind of morgul weapon."

Frodo gently places a hand where he was stab, and begins to rub the area. This movement caught Kili's attention, and so the dwarf places a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"It is a burden to bear, but if you find someone who is willing to care for you," Kili whispers to Frodo before looking towards where Tauriel and Kelda are walking. "it becomes easier to handle."

"Keep moving." Gandalf says to the group from a short distance. He seemed a bit ruffled that Frodo and Kili are still talking instead of walking.

Continuing onwards, the group keeps walking as the path sits between a body of water and the rock wall. Being careful, each member of the Fellowship tries hard not to let their feet hit the water. However, one foot from a hobbit slips on the path and touches the water before coming back onto the path.

Gandalf comes to a stop and begins touching the wall before him. He mumbles to himself as the rest of the group comes to a stop. As the clouds break, the light of the moon causes the hidden door to appear before Gandalf.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter.'" Gandalf says to the group as he points to each word carved in the stone with his staff.

"What does that mean?" Merry asks out loud.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf replies. "If you are a friend, then you speak the password, and the door will open."

"It can't be that simple." Kelda whispers to Inara as Gandalf begins to speak Sindarin. "Can it?"

"I guess not." Inara whispers back once the doors fail to open for Gandalf.

"You never know. Mithrandir might get it." Tauriel whispers to Inara and Kelda as Gandalf tries another series of words in a different tongue.

"Perhaps on the next try." Kili whispers as yet again the doors fail to open for Gandalf yet again.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin says from next to Kelda.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men, and orcs." Gandalf says softly.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asks Gandalf.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took. And if that doesn't shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions or remarks, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf answers with a short temper. He isn't at all thrilled that the doors haven't opened for any of the words he has spoken.

So the group takes their rest along the water's edge while Gandalf tries to find the right words to speak. The hobbits are sticking together, as are the dwarves. The only ones not grouped are Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf.

Kelda and Tauriel are talking as they nibble on a few snacks. Gimli and Kili are standing next to the barren tree by Kili's wife and child. They whisper back and forth together about the inside of Moria. The only one not by the group is Inara. She is watching the water for any signs of life in it, but a feeling in her gut is causing Inara to wonder if the water is cursed. A splash in the water startles her into pulling a throwing axe from where it rests at her waist. Looking to her right, Inara notices Merry tossing stones into the water. She charges forwards and stops Merry from throwing another one into the water.

"Stop." Inara says as she catches Merry's arm with her hand.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn says as he too has come up to Merry.

"Something is not right with the water. It is too still." Inara says to Merry and Aragorn.

"It is useless." Gandalf's voice echoes softly along the rock wall.

Inara, who had heard the words, lets go of Merry's arm and makes her way over to Gandalf. She knows that the wizard has tried just about everything at this point to open the doors. And from the way the wizard just moved to sit down, away from the doors, Inara wonders if he is giving up.

"Would you like some help?" Inara asks Gandalf as she walks over to the where he is sitting beside Frodo.

"I do not know how you could help." Gandalf replies as he begins to mutter to himself.

Frodo, who has been looking at the door, seems to have come up with something. He stands up from where he was seated and moves towards the doors.

"It's a riddle." Frodo says out loud. "Speak, friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf says as he answers Frodo's question with a curious look.

The doors begin to creak as they unlock by the answer to the riddle. Frodo, Inara, and Gandalf watch in amazement as the doors open before them. However, the rest of the Fellowship isn't paying attention to the doors, but to the water as ripples and small waves move towards them.

"There is something in the water." Kelda whispers as she stands to look out at the water.

Kili, who like Gimli heard the doors to Moria open up, grabs his bag off of the ground and begins walking towards where the wizard, the hobbit, and his queen are standing. Tauriel notices Kelda's preoccupation with the water and gently takes hold of Kelda's hand.

"Come. The doors have opened and your _**adad**_ will be wanting to rush in to see his cousin." Tauriel says as she tugs on Kelda's hand.

Kelda turns her back to the water as she reaches down for her own pack and picks it up to sling it across her shoulder. Like Inara, Kelda has a feeling deep in her belly that something bad is going to happen.

The Fellowship move to follow Gandalf into Moria as the wizard places a stone atop his staff as a means for a light source. While he is doing this, Inara and Kili have moved to stand directly behind Gandalf to be available if they are greeted by dwarves. But with lack of guards or any source of light, both Kili and Inara feel that something is off.

"Something isn't right." Kili whispers to Inara as they walk further in. "Balin would have had guards posted here."

"If he knew of this entrance, yes he would have." Inara whispers back. "But I fear there is something going on here that we are not aware of, Kili."

"Agreed. Stay close to myself or Tauriel, Inara. _**Mahal**_ knows if anything were to happen to you that Uncle will surely have my arse." Kili replies back quietly.

"Soon Master elf, you will see the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli says to Legolas as they come inside. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine."

As Gandalf's staff lights up the area, everyone can see bones of the dead laying on the floor and stairs. Kelda lets out a gasp at the sight and Tauriel pulls Kelda to her so that she may hold her daughter close.

"This is no mine." Boromir says as he too sees the bodies of dead dwarves. "It's a tomb."

"No." Both Kili and Inara gasp as they finally come to realize that the bodies are of their dead brethren.

"No." Gimli says in shock before wailing out. "No!"

Legolas steps towards a fallen dwarf and pulls an arrow out of the body. "Goblins." Legolas knocks an arrow with his bow.

Boromir and Aragorn also draw their weapons in case of attack. Kili draws his bow as does Tauriel and Kelda.

Inara, however, moves towards one of the dead bodies, and inspects it for any signs as to how long it has been decaying. Before touching the body, she whispers a small prayer for the dwarf's spirit to be at peace. Then she gently touches the clothes, armor, and eventually the decaying flesh.

"How long?" Kili asks as he walks over to Inara with an arrow still drawn. "How long, Inara?"

"Long enough that their spirits still have not realized that they are dead." Inara says as she lets herself open up to the spirits. Closing her eyes, Inara sees flashes of the attack as the spirits of the dead show her what happened. Just as the death blow is about to happen to one of the dead, a flaming creature growls out at Inara. This causes her to close herself off from the spirits and her eyes fly open in fright.

"No." Inara says as he gasps for breath and tears begins to trickle down her cheeks.

"Inara? Are you trying to put yourself in danger?" Gandalf shouts as he rushes to Inara's side. He isn't happy that Inara has tapped into the spirits because he felt her spiritual energy leave the safety of the protection spell in her pendant. However, seeing the fear and sadness in Inara's eyes as he looks into her face, he can't help asking. "What did you see?"

Inara's eyes lock onto Gandalf's and she says one word that he doesn't recognize. "Aagawaateshinong aadisookaanag." Inara is so shocked that she spoke in the native tongue of her ancestors.

"What did she say?" Boromir, who was listening in, growls out to Gandalf. "And what language is that which she spoke?"

"I don't know what she said, but the language is that of her people." Gandalf replies before trying to coax Inara to speak again. "What did you see, Inara? Use a language that we know."

As Inara starts to calm her breathing she tries to speak again. "Shadow Spirit. They cannot move on because it keeps them here. It is feeding off of them."

Gandalf's eyes open as he realizes what it is that she is speaking of. "My dear, you have become a target now." He whispers to Inara. "Going through Moria may cause your death."

"I can't let it keep them here." Inara whispers back as her breath becomes more stable.

Kili, who has stayed by Inara's side for the whole conversation, gives Gandalf a worried look. Inara's spiritual abilities are well-known to the royal family, members of the former company, and to certain others who wish Inara harm.

"What do we do now?" Kili asks Gandalf.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir says. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

As the Fellowship begin to back out of the entrance, Kili helps Inara to her feet and keeps an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let me help you out of here." Kili whispers to her as they turn to walk out.

Inara looks up from the ground. As she lifts her dazed eyes up to see the group, her eyes focus on Frodo. Just as she is about to call out to him, Frodo falls to the ground and is pulled away from the others.

"Frodo!" Inara screams out before the others realize what has just happened.

The other hobbits start to call out Frodo's name and attempt to reach their friend. They scurry after him as Frodo is pulled to the edge of the water. Sam pulls his little sword from his belt and begins to hack away at the tentacle while calling out for Aragorn. Yet, Sam is successful in cutting the tentacle and it slithers back into the water. Then several, larger, tentacles burst from the water and knock the other three hobbits away from Frodo as another tentacle pulls Frodo to the water.

"Help them." Inara says to Kili as she pushes him away from her. Even though she feels weak, Inara knows that Frodo is in need of more help than she.

"Tauriel!" Kili yells, not wanting to argue with Inara, as he again notches an arrow and lets it fly at one of the tentacles.

Tauriel, hearing Kili's yell, turns to face where the tentacles are and lets her arrow fly to its mark. Both arrows hit the same large tentacle, and a third arrow joins the other two. Out of the corner of her eye, Tauriel sees that Kelda too had sent an arrow flying to this creature.

As the tentacle that holds Frodo lifts him into the air, Legolas sends an arrow flying in an attempt to free the hobbit. This however enrages the creature and it comes to the surface completely exposing its head.

Aragorn and Boromir head into the water and begin to shack away at the creatures' tentacles. With each slicing off of the tentacles, the creature bellows and Frodo calls out for help. Finally, the creature becomes fed up with Aragorn and Boromir's attacks that it drops Frodo. Thankfully Boromir was able to catch him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouts as he tries to get everyone to safety.

"Legolas! Shoot it!" Aragorn yells as he, Boromir, and Frodo head towards the entrance.

Legolas sends an arrow at the creature as it begins to chase after the group. Tauriel and Kelda both send arrows as well as Legolas and Kili.

The rest of the Fellowship moves further into the mines, with Gandalf helping Inara to stay on her feet. As they all keep going, the creature follows them inside. However, the slapping of the tentacles against the stone causes too much strain, and the entrance collapses onto the creature.

With the entrance collapse, the Fellowship is overcome by the darkness of the mines.

"We have but one choice." Gandalf says as he lights the crystal at the top of his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard."

Tauriel steps towards Inara. "Are you well?"

"I will be." Inara replies as she steps away from Gandalf. "I just needed a short time to rest is all."

"Be on your guard. There are older and more fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf says as begins to walk further into Moria. "One of those things is what Inara encountered only a few minutes ago."

Following behind Gandalf is: Legolas and Kelda; Inara and Tauriel; Gimli and Kili; Sam and Frodo; Pippin and Merry; and finally Boromir and Aragorn. They subconsciously paired off as Gandalf began to lead them into Moria.

* * *

 **Some of you might wonder as to Inara's ability to sense the dead or as Native Americans call it "tapping into the Spirit Realm". Inara has this "shaman or holy man" ability since it runs deep within her family heritage. So I wanted to add it in even more into her character and the LOTR events. We did see it in the Hobbit events, though it was mostly muted or left to "spirit possessions". So I have expanded it.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and well-loved as well. So please leave one if you want to.**

 **Selene**


	33. LOTR: Fellowship Part 4

**Hello my faithful readers. I am so happy to say that for the month of March this story reached over 1,000 visitors! When I saw that number I actually wept with joy. That is the highest number that I have ever reached for any of my stories that I have posted here. So thank you!**

 **Here is the next chapter of Fellowship of the Ring.**

 _Sindarin_ **words.** _ **Khuzdul**_ **words.** Ojibwe **words.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

"Quietly now." Gandalf says as he leads the Fellowship up the stairs that will take them deeper into Moria. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed."

They reach a cavern that is open, and it has a lot of cross-bridges, walkways, and paths. The only source of light they have is Gandalf's staff and the torch that Inara has made. She gave the torch to Aragorn, who has decided to be the last person in line. Following the wizard, everyone moves into a single-file line to traverse a pathway next to the wall.

They walk across multiple bridges while moving through the large cavern mines of Moria till Gandalf leads them through a doorway. This doorway leads to a short, closed hallway before the exit takes them out onto a wooden walkway on the other side.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels" Gandalf says softly as he touches a vein of some kind of white ore in the wall. "but mithril."

Gandalf allows the light from his staff to become brighter to show the Fellowship all the pockets and veins of mithril that flows in the large mining cavern.

"It's so bright and sparkling." Kelda whispers in awe.

"Like starlight." Tauriel says as she takes one of Kili's hands in hers. She feels him give her hand a squeeze, and she turns her head to see that he is giving her a large smile.

The light quickly recedes back to how Gandalf had it before, and he continues in leading them all along the walkway. He glances back every so often to make sure that everyone is staying together.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf says to the group, in hopes that Frodo over-heard the comment.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli says, from behind Frodo, in amazement.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth is greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf states as if that was common knowledge.

The group keeps walking for a few more hours before coming to a steep staircase that Gandalf wanted them to climb up. However, with everyone tired from walking and lack of sleep from the night before, everyone options to climb it after a much needed rest.

As everyone carefully finds a place to rest against the rock wall, Kelda volunteers to take first watch. She climbs up a few steps onto the staircase to find a good position to be able to see as much as possible. Keeping an arrow at the ready and her bow slightly drawn, Kelda watches and listens to the stillness that is Moria. Only an hour into her watch, she is joined by another from the Fellowship.

"The air is still." Legolas says as he comes up two steps to sit near Kelda.

"It is so different here." Kelda replies softly. "Erebor is full of noise and people that sometimes you just need to find somewhere quiet to think. Still, the mountain feels more alive when there is dwarves living in it. But without the noise of dwarves, this place feels like it is dead."

Legolas looks at Kelda as she stares out into the cavern. He sees a lot of Tauriel in Kelda, but he also can see glimpses of Kili in her as well. As Kelda continues to speak, Legolas listens closely to what she is saying.

"When Balin left to reclaim Moria, everyone thought he was going to fail, but he did it. He was able to take back what was once a mighty dwarf stronghold. Only a few months after it was taken back, Erebor received its first shipment of mithril. It was like that for a few years before everything went silent." Kelda looks towards where her parents are resting together against the rock wall. "I don't think Balin would have allowed this to happen to Moria. Not without a fight at least."

"I am sure you will find the answers you seek, _Nóruiloth_." Legolas whispers so that only Kelda and he can hear his voice.

Yet Tauriel, though looking like she is resting, hears the name that Legolas has called her daughter. Hearing that term being used by her friend, makes her stomach churn uneasily. The two seem to have some kind of connection between them. However, Kelda has yet to speak to Tauriel about it, nor has Legolas.

"They seem close." Kili whispers softly while keeping his eyes closed. He too had heard the Sindarin name, but has no clue as to what it means. "Should I have my sword prepared to defend Kelda's honor?"

Tauriel lets a smile grace her lips before answering Kili. "Legolas would not dishonor Kelda. But I fear what will happen if they continue on this path. Thranduil would not take kindly to having a dwelf marry his son and heir."

"Aye. Best keep an eye on them till this quest is over. It may be nothing, but then again it could be something." Kili grumbles out before snuggling further against Tauriel's side.

For the remainder of the resting period, both Kelda and Legolas stay silent as they keep watch. No sound and no movement is heard throughout the still air of Moria.

After four hours of rest, Gandalf has the group start to climb the staircase up towards a hallway that should lead them to the main living halls of Moria. The stairs are steep, and many of them have a hard time climbing them. Especially when the steps have dead corpses, books, papers, and many other hazards on them.

Kelda helps Merry and Pippin up the stairs in an effort to make sure that neither one falls. Inara does the same for Sam and Frodo. However, Inara herself slips a few times only to have Tauriel or Kili help her keep her footing on the stairs.

Gandalf is the first to reach the top, and is dismayed to see that there are three different hallways.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf says in a flat voice.

"Kili?" Inara asks as she finally reaches the top of the stairs. "Do you remember this place?"

Kili looks around for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think I ever got this far in when I was here. Bifur would have known, but he and the others are back in Erebor by now."

"I do not recognize this place either." Tauriel says as she helps Pippin and Merry to the top of the stairs.

"So, should we wait till Gandalf can figure it out or should we send three scouts down each hallway to see where they lead?" Inara offers as a suggestion.

"We do not split up." Gandalf says. "I will figure this out. Till then, we stay together."

"Agreed." Nearly all of the members of the Fellowship say to Gandalf.

For nearly a whole day, the group stays camped out at the top of the stairs waiting for Gandalf to figure out which way they need to go.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asks quietly.

"No." Merry whispers to Pippin.

As the two young hobbits talk quietly to each other, Inara keeps looking back and forth between the group and Gandalf. However, a movement to her right draws her attention towards Frodo. Noticing him leaning over the rocks, Inara moves quietly towards him to see what has captured his attention.

Looking down, Inara makes out a shadow moving far below them, climbing up. Whatever this shadow is, it seems to be heading towards them.

"Looks like we have a follower." Inara whispers to Frodo.

"Who is it?" Frodo asks her.

"I can't be sure. I suggest you go ask Gandalf. I will keep an eye on it." Inara says as she pulls one of her tomahawks out. If she can get a clear shot at it, she will not hesitate to injure it.

Frodo gets up and makes his way over to where Gandalf is seated. "There is something down there."

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answers while still trying to figure out which hallway to take.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dúr." Frodo says with a small amount of amazement.

"Escaped or set loose? And now the Ring has drawn him here." Gandalf says as he turns to look at Frodo. "He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, 'Sméagol' he was once called, before the Ring found him, before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo says as he looks over to where Inara is, still watching for Gollum to reveal himself again.

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and many that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be so eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over." Gandalf says to Frodo. "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo moves to sit next to Gandalf with a defeated look on his face. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do many who come into dark times, Frodo." Inara says as she had now moved away from keeping watch for Gollum, to check on the young hobbit. She had overheard some of their talking, and Inara understood what Gandalf was trying to tell Frodo about fate. "But we all must make choices about how we live our lives or what we do in our lives that will define who we are. Bilbo was fated to find that Ring. For if he hadn't, then Sauron would have gotten hold of it and we would all be fighting, right now, for our lives. Fate works in mysterious ways, Frodo, but do not question why it does what it does."

"Oh!" Gandalf says, interrupting Inara and Frodo's discussion. "It is that way."

"You sure about that, Gandalf?" Inara asks teasingly.

"I am sure of it, Inara Spiritwalker." Gandalf growls out in frustration. "Between you and Peregrin Took, I should like to keep from having to deal with your foolish questions."

"Whatever you say, Pops." Inara replies with a cheeky grin on her face.

As the group get themselves ready to leave, Kili pulls Tauriel aside for a moment for a quick chat.

"Is it me, or is Inara more frisky than usual?" Kili asks in hopes of getting some kind of an answer.

"Her moon cycle came three days ago." Tauriel answers as she picks up her pack.

Kili gives Tauriel an astonished look. "But she hasn't had one in almost a year. How can it just show up again? And why now? You don't think that this has anything to do with what Kelda told us? About Saruman's plans?"

"I don't know Kili, but I suggest we stay closer to Inara just in case."

"Agreed."

Kili and Tauriel quickly make their way towards where the last of their group was headed.

They down the stairway till they enter the large halls of Moria. The halls are impressively large, bigger than those in Erebor. The walls have carvings so intricate, that one knows just how old this place is. And yet, it is still eerily quiet.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf says to the crystal on his staff. "Behold the great halls and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, make no mistake." Sam says in awe of the city.

Gandalf begins to lead them through the big hall, past many of the tall, large pillars that support the ceilings of the city. They keep walking for a while, before everyone is need of rest. So the group hunkers down for the night at the base of one of the pillars as Gandalf chooses to keep watch. Kelda has her sleeping roll near her parents. Gimli places his roll on the other side of Kelda's. The four hobbits lay next to each other, while Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir place their bedrolls at strategic places around the others. Inara, however, places hers at the base of the pillar that is across from the others. She can't explain it, but she is craving a quiet place, away from the others for her rest.

Six hours later, Gandalf rouses the others from their rest, and they continue on their journey through the large halls.

After several hours of walking, Gimli notices large group of bodies near a slightly open door. This catches his attention and he begins to hurry over to it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouts, noticing where the dwarf is headed.

Hearing Gandalf call for Gimli, Kili rushes towards where Gimli was headed. "Gimli!"

Following Gimli into the room, Kili comes to a quick stop at the sight of all the dead bodies. However, it is Gimli's voice, which has Kili look towards the stone tomb.

"No... no." Gimli says over and over as he falls to his knees before the tomb.

Kili takes in a harsh breath, and moves slowly towards Gimli. He isn't sure who is buried in the stone tomb, but he isn't sure if he wants to know. From behind him, he can hear the others make their way into the room.

As Gandalf walks past Kili and Gimli, he looks at the writing on the top of the stone tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." The wizard says solemnly.

Kili falls to his knees next to Gimli in shock. Memories of his childhood with Balin in them flash in his mind. He doesn't hear Tauriel speaking to him, nor does he feel her arms pull him into an embrace. The shock of it has caused Kili to enter into a daze.

Inara, who had heard what Gandalf had said, moves towards the tomb with tears flowing down her cheeks. She moves to the right side of the stone tomb, places a kiss to her palm, and then places her palm onto the tomb. With her lips moving, but no sound escaping them, she gives Balin the last rites in her peoples language.

The four hobbits watch as the relatives of Balin mourn, not sure of what to say or do to help their comrades.

"He is dead then." Gandalf says as he takes off his hat in a show of respect. "It's as I feared."

Looking down to his left, Gandalf sees a dwarf body holding a large book in its lap. He gently bends down to retrieve the book.

Inara, who saw Gandalf move, makes her way around the tomb to see Gandalf pull the book out of the dead hands of the dwarf. She bends down to inspect the dwarf, and she gently places a hand onto the skeleton hand. She gasps in shock and horror at the images flashing in her minds eyes.

"No." Inara whispers out loud.

By this time, Gandalf is already looking through the pages in the book.

"We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas whispers to Aragorn as they watch Gandalf, Inara, and the two mourning dwarves.

Gandalf begins to read out loud from the book in his hands. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep."

By this point during Gandalf's reading from the book, Kelda has made her way to a now silently crying Inara. She kneels down and places a hand upon her queen's shoulder in comfort.

"Inara?" Kelda asks cautiously.

"It's Ori." Inara says in her sorrow to Kelda.

Kelda's eyes open wide in surprise. "Master Ori? No, it can't be."

"It's him, Kelda." Inara laments. "It's him. His spirit showed me the last few days of his life."

Kili, from his spot near Gimli, heard Inara mention Ori's name. With Tauriel's help, he rises up from the ground and makes his way over to see his dead friend.

"Oh Ori." Kili says while letting tears stream down his face. "Why didn't you send for aid, my friend? Thorin would have sent it. Hell, Fili and I would have come to help. Why didn't you send for us?"

Tauriel held onto Kili tightly as he tries to take hold of Ori's decomposed body. She could hear the anger and frustration in his voice, and she knows that Kili is taking these deaths hard. "Kili there is no way of knowing if they could have sent for help." She whispers against his ear to bring comfort to him.

"We will have to send word to Nori and Dori of their _**nadadith's**_ death." Inara says softly after whispering last rites of her people for Ori. "It is up to them now to take charge of Yuri."

Gandalf waits till this moment to continue on reading from the book. As if hoping that the last words of Ori will help bring comfort and peace to Kili and the others from Erebor.

"We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf says seriously, as if he knows what is about to happen next.

However a certain hobbit, who has been startled by Gandalf's reading, had backed himself towards what looks like a well. Taking an interest in the arrow that is protruding from the dead dwarf body, which is seated on the edge of it, he starts to fiddle with it. Turning the arrow, Pippin is curious as to whose arrow it is.

Kelda, who just so happens to glance his way, sees this and calls out to him. "Pippin!" she hisses at the hobbit.

This startles Pippin and causes him to jump, which knocks the body and causes the head to fall off into the well. Followed by its body not a moment later. Pippin turns to see that everyone is now staring at him as the body noisily falls down.

"Fool of a Took." Gandalf says while looking at Pippin before turning to look down at Kelda. "And you too are a fool for startling him. Throw yourselves in next time and rid us of your foolishness."

Gandalf takes back his hat and staff from Pippin just as the heavy beating of drums is heard from somewhere in the deep.

Everyone begins looking around for the oncoming storm of enemies. Each member looking around nervously for any sign as to where the enemy will come in.

"Shit." Inara growls out as she stands up and pulls her bat'leth from it holder on her back. "We're about to have company."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kili growls out as he pulls his sword out from its sheath at his waist.

"Mr. Frodo." Sam says as he looks down at Frodo's sword, Sting, for it has started to glow blue.

"Orcs." Legolas says as he quickly draws his bow and notches an arrow. He turns his body to face the doorway.

"And possibly Goblins." Tauriel says as she too draws her bow and notches an arrow.

Boromir, who had heard the two elves, rushes over towards the door to see which way might be clear for them to escape. However, just as he looks to the right, an arrow flies past his head and embeds itself into the door. Followed by another arrow.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts to the hobbits.

Gandalf begins herding the hobbits away from Balin's tomb, as Kelda rises to place herself between Gandalf and the doors. She draws her two short swords from at their places at her waist. Both Inara and Kili place themselves with Kelda to help if necessary. Tauriel stays where she is near Ori's dead body. Gimli however, climbs up onto Balin's tomb with his axe in hand.

A loud bellowing is heard as Aragorn and Boromir shut the doors. They use their bodies to try to bar the doors and give each other a look.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir says sarcastically to Aragorn.

Legolas quickly starts tossing axes, and any other weaponry that is lying around, to Boromir and Aragorn to help shore up the doors. However, all those weapons will not hold back a cave troll and he knows it.

Gandalf and the hobbits draw their weapons to meet the coming tide of Orcs and Goblins.

"Arghh. Let them come." Gimli says in anger as Boromir and Aragorn move away from the doors. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

"What am I? A dead fish?" Kili shouts at Gimli.

"Okay, two Dwarves who still draw breath." Gimli corrects his earlier statement.

Tauriel moves up closer to where Aragorn and Legolas are standing with their bows at the ready and arrows notched. Boromir stands off to the side with his shield and sword at the ready.

The doors are now being ripped open by the weapons of the Orcs and Goblins. Yet they still haven't been able to fully get into the room. Their grunts and shrieks can be heard inside the room though, and that causes Kelda to shake slightly.

"Don't let their sounds get to you." Inara growls to Kelda as they watch Legolas let loose an arrow towards one of the small openings.

Both Aragorn and Tauriel let loose their arrows and in a matter of seconds, the door bursts open to reveal their enemies. As the Goblins and Orcs rush into the room all three let loose even more arrows in an attempt to slow their enemies down. However there is too many, and the three draw their blades. Boromir steps up as well, trying to slice into any enemy that comes his way.

Gimli, who is still standing upon Balin's tomb, attacks as the enemy charge towards him.

Kili charges into the fray as well, slicing and hacking away with anger flowing through his veins. Inara follows Kili into battle as she lets out a loud war cry in her native tongue. She is thrilled, for a moment, that the combination of the war cry and the sight of her bat'leth confuses a few charging Goblins before they are killed by her weapon.

Kelda stays close to Gandalf and the hobbits as all of them are rushed by a few goblins that have gotten past Kili and Inara.

Only a few minutes of battling the wave of Orcs and Goblins, stone above the doors is blown apart by the entering cave troll. It lets out a loud bellow as it enters the room.

Legolas fires an arrow at it, which causes the troll to charge further into the room in search of the one who shot it.

"Woah, ugly!" Inara shouts as she and Kili dive out of the way of the mace that the troll has.

Out of everyone in the Fellowship, the cave troll focuses in Inara and goes after her. Inara twists out of the way of the approaching hand, but receives a back-handed blow that sends her flying into the wall. The impact is felt against her left-side, and she slides down the wall from three feet above the ground. The troll goes for her again, but is stopped when Aragorn and Boromir take hold of the chain that hangs from around the trolls' neck. They pull with all their might in an attempt to divert the trolls' attention away from Inara.

"Inara!" Kili shouts before running over to where she is lying motionless on the ground. As he makes it to her side, Kili gently checks for a pulse as Tauriel swiftly moves to give him cover. There is a long but shallow cut on the side of Inara's head, and as Kili presses gently at Inara's ribs he can feel that there may be a few that are broken.

Meanwhile, the troll turns about and swings its mace at Aragorn Boromir. Aragorn dives out of the way, while Boromir side-steps while still holding the chain in his hands. Before he can come to the realization that holding on to the chain isn't such a good idea, Boromir finds himself being tossed about in the air till he lands on an upper landing along the side of the wall. He falls to the ground in a daze and doesn't see a Goblin about to stab him with a knife.

"Boromir!" Kelda shouts before sending one of her short swords flying through the air. It makes a direct hit into the Goblin's neck, and it falls dead.

Boromir is startled by the both Kelda's shout and the Goblin falling dead near him. Looking up, he gives her a nod of thanks with his head, which she returns before going back to fighting again.

Gimli throws his axe at the troll, which makes the troll come after him. As the Gimli dives out the way of the trolls' swinging mace, Legolas sends two arrows flying at the troll. This enrages the troll even more and it attempts, again, to go after Gimli.

As the others fight the Orcs and Goblins, Inara is just starting to come to and fights to hold in a groan of pain as she tries to move.

"Easy, Inara." Kili says to Inara from where he is fighting with Tauriel against a few Goblins. "You need to take. It. Easy!" The last three words are more pronounced since he is stabbing a Goblin multiple times as he says it.

"That was not a fun ride." Inara growls out as she finally stands up, though her legs are a bit wobbly at first. "Is there any left for me?"

"We saved you plenty." Tauriel quips as she uses both of her daggers to make quick work of an Orc.

"What hit me? It felt like a bus." Inara asks as she bends down to pick up her bat'leth, only to discover that it is broken into two pieces. "Well that fucking sucks."

Kili turns his head to see what Inara is talking about, and sees the broken weapon in her hands. "Can you use it still, even if it is broken?"

"I can try." Inara says as she now holds the two large pieces like she would her tomahawks.

A loud shout from Pippin causes Tauriel, Kili, and Inara to look around with worry for where the hobbit might be.

"Oh god." Inara whispers as she sees the troll go after Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. She watches as the troll swings its mace down at them, and the three scatter. "I don't think so, asshole."

Charging towards where Frodo is hiding from the troll, Inara is cut off by Kelda who charges in to retrieve Merry and Pippin from where they are hiding. Yet, Inara charges forwards once Kelda has gone past her. Her eyes lock in on her target, and Inara hopes that she isn't too late to protect Frodo.

As the troll moves to the other side of the pillar that Frodo is hiding behind, Inara jumps up to join Frodo behind the pillar.

"Move." Inara shouts as she pushes Frodo back into the corner just before the troll comes around again to the other side.

The troll lets out a terrifying roar at both Inara and Frodo before coming 'round again. It grabs hold of Inara first, then reaches down for Frodo. As the troll tries to pull Frodo free of the hobbits' hold on the stone pillar, Inara uses this to her advantage. She plummets both pieces of her broken bat'leth into the trolls' wrist. It lets out a pain-filled bellow.

With the troll distracted by Inara's attack on its wrist, Aragorn is able to use a javelin to attack the troll as it lets go of Frodo, but not Inara. The hand holding Inara squeezes so hard that Inara lets out an agony filled scream from the pain.

Merry and Pippin hear Inara's scream and begin to pelt stones at the troll. The troll uses the same hand that holds Inara, to knock Aragorn away as the rocks are thrown at its head. However, the troll lets Inara go and she lands with Aragorn onto a pile of rocks. Aragorn is knocked out from the hit, but Inara is still conscious enough to see Frodo defend them from the trolls' attacks. She tries to get up but her body is feeling weak at the moment, and she falls back against Aragorn. As Inara attempts to rise again, she looks up just in time to see Frodo get hit by the same javelin that Aragorn used on the troll earlier.

"No!" Inara screams as she hears Frodo's gasping breaths. She starts to crawl her way to where Frodo is, and ignores everything else that is going around her. Inara reaches him just as he hits the floor. Being careful, Inara turns him onto his back and checks him over for where the wound would be.

While Inara is checking over Frodo, the others are now focusing their efforts into bringing down the troll. Merry and Pippin had both jumped onto the troll's upper back and were stabbing into the back of its neck. Kelda, only a few seconds later, also jumps onto the trolls back and proceeds to stab between the trolls' ribs.

The troll reaches behind its head and is able to get a hold of Merry. Bringing the young hobbit down, the troll tries to attack Merry, but is stopped when Gimli and Gandalf attack. The troll tosses Merry aside and tries to reach for Kelda next. However, Kili is quick to draw his bow and notch an arrow. He rushes past the troll before turning around to face it.

"Eat this!" Kili shouts as he lets his arrow fly.

The arrow hits true and enters the trolls' mouth. It penetrates the back of the trolls' throat, which causes the troll to bleed out from its mouth. The troll stumbles a few steps before another arrow hits true. This arrow comes from not Kili but from Legolas. With both arrows penetrating the back of the trolls' throat, it falls dead onto the floor.

"Come on, Frodo, wake up." Inara says as she gently smacks her hands against the sides of Frodo's face. "Time to wake up."

A shuffling from behind her causes Inara to do a quick look over her shoulder to see Aragorn crawling towards them. However, a groan from Frodo has Inara turning back to the hobbit lying on the ground.

"He's alive." Sam says as he rushes towards Frodo and Inara. He is happy to see that his friend is alive.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo says as Inara helps him into a seated position.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn says astonished that the hobbit survived such a fatal hit.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than what meets the eye." Gandalf gives Frodo a pointed look.

"Of course there is, when he is wearing a kingly gift." Inara chuckles out. 'I owe Thorin a big show of thanks when I see him next.' She thinks to herself as she gives Frodo a smile. This mithril shirt helped Inara keep her promise to Bilbo, so far.

Frodo parts some of his shirt to show everyone what he is wearing underneath it.

"Mithril." Gimli says as he eyes the mithril shirt with abandon.

"I thought Thorin gave that to Bilbo?" Kili says curiously as he too wonders how Frodo got a hold of it.

Before anyone can answer Kili's question, the screeching sounds of approaching Orcs and Goblins echoes into the room from somewhere in the vast halls of Moria.

"We need to go. Now." Inara says as she attempts to stand, only to fall to her knees. She places one of her hands against her rids that were injured earlier by the troll. "Ahhh."

"Gandalf." Aragorn says as he sees Inara holding her ribs.

The wizard looks down at Inara with worry. Knowing that without help Inara will be too slow to escape the coming hoards, he places a hand against her ribs. He chants softly for a few seconds before removing his hand.

"That should suffice for now, Inara. To the Bridge of _**Khazad**_ - _ **dûm**_. Quickly!" Gandalf tells the Fellowship with a hurried voice.

Aragorn and Sam help Inara to stand quickly so that they can leave this room. Seeing that Inara is able to stand on her own, without assistance, Aragorn and Sam let go of Inara's arms. Kili steps towards Inara, but she shakes her head at him. She doesn't want to be seen as a liability to the Fellowship, so she hurries after Gandalf.

The Fellowship run through the halls in an effort to escape the ever growing numbers of their pursuers. Gandalf is out in front, leading them to where they need to go. At the back of the group is Aragorn, who is keeping tabs on the hobbits and Kelda.

As they run from one giant hall to another, more and more Orcs and Goblins give chase. Everyone is breathing hard from their pace of running as they flee. A few even feel their leg muscles burn from all the running.

"I hate running." Inara growls out between heavy breaths.

"I thought Thorin promised you that you would never have to run again once you were queen." Kili teases as he too is breathing heavily.

"He lied." Inara replies back to Kili. "Remind me to lodge a complaint with Fili about Thorin breaking his promise."

Kili chuckles between breaths before focusing on his running. Even though he isn't as young as he used to be, Kili feels like he is old thanks to the burning muscles in his legs. 'I hope I don't get a leg cramp any time soon.' He thinks to himself.

It isn't long until the Fellowship is surrounded by their enemies, and they have to stop running. All of them look about and hope that by some miracle that they will survive this. Just as everyone prepares for the worse, a loud gurgling growl echoes from somewhere in Moria. This sound startles the Goblins and Orcs into leaving, and has the Fellowship looking to where a menacing red light shines from a large doorway.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf.

A soft, pale pink glow starts to shin from Inara's necklace and everyone takes notice of it. Especially since it hasn't done that before.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." Gandalf answers. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Everyone begins to run again, following Gandalf, in an attempt to flee from this new danger that they are now in. They reach a smaller doorway, and Gandalf allows the others to pass him as he stands just outside of the doorway. As everyone files through, another gurgling roar is heard before a word is spoken by this new danger.

"Spiritwalker." The gurgling voice yells out.

Inara, who has yet to enter through the doorway, looks at Gandalf in shock. "Gandalf?"

"Run Inara." Gandalf says as he pushes her through the doorway. He keeps pushing her as he follows closely behind her.

As Inara and Gandalf go down the stairs of the hallway, they go around the corner at the bottom. That is where Aragorn approaches them with a worried look upon his face.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asks with fear in his voice.

"Lead them on, Aragorn." Gandalf says to him. "And keep Inara safe at all costs." Gandalf pushes Inara towards Aragorn. "No one, but Thorin, is to take possession of her. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

As another roar echoes from behind them, Gandalf begins to herd the Fellowship down the stairs that run along the sides of the deep cavern trench. As they reach a free standing staircase, they come upon a broken part of it. Legolas is the first to jump across it to see if the other side is safe.

"Gandalf." Legolas calls out while holding out a hand to the wizard.

Gandalf jumps across and lands safely next to Legolas. Suddenly an arrow just misses Boromir and hits the stone stair just below his feet. This has Kili, Tauriel, Aragorn, and Legolas drawing their bows and firing arrows towards where the goblin archers are placed across from the stairs.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouts as he takes hold of the two hobbits before jumping across to where Gandalf and Legolas are.

This causes a section, of about four steps, to fall free; making the gap even larger.

"Sam!" Kelda shouts as she kneels down so that he can get upon her back. Once he is on her back, Kelda steps back a few steps to get a running start. She runs down a few steps and leaps for the other side where Boromir is quick to catch her and Sam.

"Kili!" Tauriel says before grabbing hold of him around his waist. She waits for him to place an arm around her shoulders before getting a running start to jump across. Tauriel sticks her landing without any help, and quickly sets Kili down so that they can provide cover fire for the others.

Gimli, however, refuses to be tossed.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He shouts at Aragorn before attempting a giant leap by himself. He barely makes it to the other side, and Legolas has to take hold of his beard to help stabilize his landing.

This leaves just Inara, Frodo and Aragorn on the other side. However, six more steps decide to crumble away after so many jumps. This has Frodo and Inara scrambling up more stairs, as Aragorn barely makes it away from the crumbling steps.

The growling of the Balrog and its beating against the stone wall, causes everyone to glance towards where they all entered from. More and more stones are crumbling away from the wall. A large piece flies free and lands several stairs up from where Frodo, Inara, and Aragorn are standing. It breaks the stairs, and causes the part that the three are one to rock perilously.

"Hang on!" Aragorn shouts as he takes hold of Frodo's shirt to keep the hobbit from falling.

"We need momentum!" Inara shouts to Aragorn.

"Lean forwards!" Aragorn shouts to Frodo and Inara.

All three lean forwards, which causes the precariously unstable stairs to move forwards. As the rock stairs hits the other part of the stairs below, all three jump to safety. Legolas catches Aragorn, Boromir catches Frodo, and Inara is caught by Gandalf. With everyone safe, they all start running again down the stairs till they reach where they need to be going.

"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf yells as he watches each member of the Fellowship run past him. "Inara!"

Inara runs to him instead of past him when she hears him call to her. She comes to a stop in front of him, wondering what the wizard wants.

"Fly!" Gandalf yells to her before pushing her past him. He keeps pushing her towards where the others are when something breaks through the rocks behind them.

The Balrog has caught up to them and makes its presence known. The smoke clears slightly to reveal a red and black, horned monster with wings. It roars at Gandalf before looking past him to where Inara is standing.

"Spiritwalker." The Balrog roars out as it begins to move forwards.

Everyone continues to run for the Bridge now that they can actually see the Balrog. Aragorn is the first to cross, followed by: Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Kelda, Sam, Kili, Tauriel, Gimli, Legolas, and Inara. Gandalf, however, stops one-fourth of the way across the bridge before turning to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yells at the Balrog as he tries to block the path.

"Spiritwalker." The Balrog roars at Gandalf as it stands up and fire covers its form.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts from where he is standing on the steps near the exit.

"No." Inara whispers softly as she stands at the other end of the bridge.

This causes the Balrog to look past Gandalf and at Inara. It points one of its flaming fingers at her and Inara's rose quartz stone begins to shine even brighter than before. She winces, not because of the light but because of a presence trying to break down her mental and spiritual barriers. Yet Inara will not show an ounce of fear or pain from the assault.

Gandalf looks back at Inara and sees the light coming from her stone. He knows now what the Balrog is up to, and he refuses to allow it to consume her. 'Inara has to be protected at all costs.' He hears multi-toned voices say in his mind. So Gandalf realizes that he must get the Balrog's attention off of Inara.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Undûn!" Gandalf yells out as the Balrog brings forth a flaming fire sword.

The light from Gandalf's staff protects him as the Balrog brings down the flaming sword at him. The light destroys the Balrog's sword, and this causes the Balrog to become angry.

"Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf growls out at the Balrog as it brings forth a flaming whip instead. This has Gandalf backing up on the Bridge.

However, Inara is still at the end of the Bridge and hasn't moved. She is concentrating on keeping herself from being over taken again.

Legolas, who has noticed that Inara had not followed him, rushes back to Inara's side. When he takes hold of her hand to pull her, he flinches at how cold it is. However, this doesn't stop him as he pulls her from her spot and to the stairs.

The Balrog notices this movement, and sends his whip cracking towards Legolas and Inara. Since neither one was paying attention, the whip makes contact with Inara's back and causes her traveling clothes on her back to catch fire.

Inara screams out in agony at not only the flames but at the heavy hit from the whip cutting through to touch her skin. Her knees buckle, and she screams in agony before falling to the ground. Inara blacks out from the pain.

"Inara!" Kili, Aragorn, and Tauriel shout in horror at what has happened to her.

Legolas turns and quickly douses the flames on Inara's back with his water canteen. Seeing that Inara is no longer conscious, he tries to gently pick her up minding her injured back. Once he has a decent hold of her, in a front piggy-back style, Legolas quickly makes his way towards the others.

Gandalf, after witnessing what has happened, knows what the Balrog has done to Inara. She has been mark by the Balrog. And Gandalf isn't happy about this new development.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yells as he slams his staff onto the Bridge, causing it to break apart underneath the Balrog. He can only hope that this is enough to end the Balrog, and to give the others enough time to escape.

As the Balrog falls with the Bridge, its whip knocks Gandalf off of his feet. This causes Gandalf to stumble and the part of the bridge he was standing on gives way. As Gandalf hangs off of the rest of the Bridge, Frodo and the other hobbits start to call out to him. This causes Gandalf to look for Frodo among the others. Meeting Frodo's stare, Gandalf looks into Frodo's eyes.

"Fly! You fools!" the wizard says before falling off the remains of the Bridge.

As Frodo yells in anguish, Boromir pick up the hobbit and begins to carry him up towards the exit.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouts as he stops up a few stairs above from where the others are.

The others follow Boromir as Aragorn and Legolas, who is still carrying an unconscious Inara, bring up the rear. They follow Kili, who leads them out of the main gates of Moria, where the great battle of Azanulbizar took place a long time ago.

A good distance away from the gates, nearly everyone stops to mourn the passing of Gandalf. Pippin lays on the ground as Merry tries to comfort him. Gimli just stares out into the distance, while Kili holds Kelda as she cries. Tauriel is waiting for Legolas to set Inara down, while tears build in her eyes.

Legolas sets Inara down gently as Tauriel approaches to get a better look at the injured queen. Kili releases Kelda as he rushes to join Tauriel in checking on Inara. Kili brushes away a few tears from his cheeks as he watches Tauriel gently cut away the burnt fabric away from Inara's red and blistered skin. The whip mark nearly runs the length of her whole back. From her left shoulder blade down to the top of her right hip.

"I need medicine. Kelda!" Tauriel says as she looks for her daughter.

Both Legolas and Kili watch as the two females work on trying to heal Inara's back. But the medicine that Kelda has isn't working on the burn mark. Normally the medicine of the elves can heal most injuries; so this injury is not normal.

Aragorn calls to Legolas from where he stands a few feet away from the others. He plans on following Gandalf's advice and keep the quest going.

"Legolas. Get them up." Aragorn says with no emotion in his voice as he approaches the blonde elf.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir shouts at Aragorn with empathy and sympathy in his voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn shouts in response to Boromir's display.

"Inara needs a skilled healer!" Kili shouts at both Boromir and Aragorn.

"Then we must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn says to Kili. "Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn begins walking away as the others begin to slowly move.

"I will carry Inara for now." Tauriel says to Kili. She and Kelda gently move Inara so that Kili can help secure Inara over Tauriel's shoulder. Kelda places her own traveling cloak gently over the burn mark on Inara's back so that the elements won't cause infection.

"Frodo!" Aragorn calls out when he realizes that Frodo isn't with the others. He moves quickly over the rocks till he finally sees Frodo moving in the opposite direction from everyone else. "Frodo!"

Hearing his name being called, Frodo turns to look towards Aragorn and a tear rolls down the hobbit's cheek.

* * *

 **A not so big chapter, but it will suffice for now. Two more to go till the end the Fellowship movie. Then it will be onwards to the Two Towers.**

 **Reviews are loved and cherished. So if you have a question or a comment, please leave one.**

 **Selene**


	34. LOTR: Fellowship Part 5

**Did I surprise you all by posting this chapter so early? I am pleased to see that the previous chapter got over 100 visitors in a 24 hour time-span. Hopefully this chapter meets or exceeds that amount. I am going to warn you all now that this chapter is put at a very high T rating, almost M, due to a sensitive scene. Part of me doesn't want to change this story to the M rating. So I will be holding back on the describing the battle scenes and other things.**

 **So here we are, off to Lothlorien. This should be exciting.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ Ojibwe.

 **Disclaimer: I don' own the Hobbit or the LOTR.**

* * *

It has been almost two days since they escaped Moria, and Inara is still unconscious. Legolas, Tauriel, Boromir, and Aragorn have taken turns carrying Inara's prone form over and through the last of the Misty Mountains. The sunlight is already starting its slow descend towards the horizon, and all are weary from the traveling.

With Aragorn ahead of them, the rest are slowing down from their fast pace walking. Legolas is the one currently carrying Inara, and he has noticed that deep inside of the stone pendant there is barely a flicker of light.

"We are almost there." Aragorn calls to his traveling companions. Down in the valley, Aragorn can see the woods of Lothlorien.

They rest at the foothills of the Misty Mountains when the sunlight fades and nighttime arrives. In the early morning light, the group continues on their way to Lothlorien with Tauriel carrying Inara. Everyone is in a hurry as they know that Orcs and Goblins could be right on their tail. Or worse yet, the servants of Saruman.

They run through a grassy plain for most of the day, till they reach the forests edge. Only then do they all slowdown from run to a walk. The trees groan and the leaves dance as the wind blows in the forest. Aragorn leads them further into the woods as they keep walking.

"Stay close, young Hobbits." Gimli whispers as he turns to address them. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

"Gimli." Kili groans out to his cousin, who is walking behind him. "She is not a sorceress. Just very observant."

"Who is?" Kelda asks from next to Kili.

"Lady Galadriel." Tauriel says softly to Kelda. Kili and Kelda had taken it upon themselves to act as a body guard to Tauriel since she is carrying Inara.

What the others don't realize is that Frodo has heard a voice whisper his name. However, he is too afraid to say anything for fear of being thought of as crazy. So he stops walking as he tries not to panic as the voice continues to speak to him.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks from behind since he is following Frodo.

"It's nothing, Sam." Frodo says after taking a few quick breaths. He begins walking again and he can hear Gimli mumbling somethin about a fox and a hawk. However, Frodo is startled as he sees an elf pointing an arrow at the dwarf.

The Fellowship comes to a stop as they quickly discover that they are surrounded by a group of well-armed elves.

"The Dwarves breath so loudly we could have shot them in the dark." A familiar blonde elf says as he looks towards Aragorn. "Take them." He commands to his fellow elves while gesturing towards the rest of the Fellowship.

The Fellowship follows Aragorn's lead and stays calm and cooperative as they are lead away, deeper into the forest.

Night has fallen by the time they reach the outpost that the blonde elf and his group are taking care off. He has them wait on a platform, high above the forest floor, till he returns from some unknown place. The elf greets Legolas with much respect, after being reminded that Legolas was Thranduil's son. Then the elf also greets Aragorn in a similar fashion as well.

"So much for the courtesy. Speak in words that we all can understand." Gimli says as he loses his patience. He doesn't like the idea of not knowing what the elf is saying to Aragorn or Legolas.

"Gimli!" Kili hisses at his cousin before stomping on Gimli's foot. "Show some patience or we may find ourselves locked away in a dungeon because of you."

Gimli's words had caught the elf's attention. So he turns towards the small commotion that the two dwarves are causing. He addresses the Dwarves, mostly Gimli, as he looks down at them.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." The elf says, trying to goad Gimli and Kili.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that." Gimli retorts back at the elf. Then he speaks an insult in Khuzdul, which causes Kili to smack Gimli in the back of the head.

"I apologize for my cousins' lack of courtesy." Kili says to the elf. "And I do know that Lothlorien has had dealings with Dwarves in the past. After the Dark Days."

The elf gives Kili a slightly confused look, and that is when Tauriel steps out from behind Boromir with Inara still slung over her shoulder. This causes the elf to look at elleth with wide eyes.

"Tauriel of the Greenwood. I did not think to see you here." The elf says to Tauriel. "The Lady speaks very fondly of you."

Tauriel nods her head to the elf before speaking. "We are in need of her assistance. As you can see, our companion here is injured and the injury will not heal. My traveling companions and I also need to seek shelter for a short time as well."

"You have tried everything you can to heal the injury?" The elf asks Tauriel. He is intrigued as to what caused the injury to begin with.

"Yes." Tauriel replies.

The elf doesn't speak to Tauriel, but gives her a nod of his head. Then he moves towards the Hobbits and his eyes narrow in on Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you." The elf says looking at Frodo behind turning to look back at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

As quickly as possible, the elf walks away with Aragorn chasing after him. They speak in harsh tones only a few feet away from the rest; and if one listens, it sounds as if they are arguing with each other. However, there is one who is becoming frustrated with the elf's attitude.

Kelda, who is also behind Boromir, hears just bits and pieces of the argument between Aragorn and the elf. This causes Kelda's blood to boil. Moving from her place, she marches over towards where Aragorn and the elf are at.

Legolas, who is standing with Kelda's parents, sees her heading straight towards the arguing pair. Not sure as to what Kelda's intentions are, he follows after her to make sure she doesn't do something rash.

"Since when have you ever been afraid of a fight?" Kelda says towards the elf as she steps close to him so that their chests almost touch.

" _Rossloth_." The elf says in astonishment. He wasn't expecting her to be with the Fellowship. 'She should be in Rivendell where it is safe.' He thinks to himself while letting a smile grace his lips.

"Haldir. We have an injured person who needs the care of a healer, and all you can do is worry about some stupid Ring. Have you no compassion towards the injured?" Kelda shouts out while trying to look very intimidating. She feels someone take hold of her arm and soon finds herself being pulled away. Turning her head slightly, Kelda sees that it is Legolas who has pulled her away.

Haldir watches with curiosity and trepidation as Legolas steps between Kelda and himself. He is not surprised by Legolas's protectiveness towards Kelda, and it intrigues him to see that Kelda is glaring at the back of Legolas's head. This display by Legolas has Haldir wondering just what is between the two.

"Legolas. I believe _Rossloth_ doesn't need your interference to get her way." Haldir watches as Legolas gives him a very serious look, but Haldir dismisses it. Looking past Legolas, Haldir makes eye contact with Kelda. "I shall do as the Lady asks." Haldir says to Kelda before turning to address the Fellowship. "You will follow me, in the morning."

The Fellowship is shown a place to rest for the night. For in the morning they will be traveling on foot to the heart of this elven realm.

Haldir watches Kelda from a distance as she lays down her bed roll between Tauriel and the dark haired dwarf archer. From what Haldir can figure out, this dwarf archer must be Kelda's _Adar_. During his study of Kelda, Haldir doesn't notice that Legolas is watching him from where he is seated near Aragorn.

In the early morning light, the Fellowship is roused from their rest by an elf that Haldir sent. They make short work of putting away their bedrolls and packing up their belongings. Once everyone is ready to leave, Haldir joins them.

"You will follow me." Haldir says to the group before walking along a path.

By mid-day, they reach a hill top and Haldir has them stop for a moment. Aragorn, Legolas, and Kelda all come to stand near Haldir to catch a glimpse of why they have stopped.

" _Caras_ _Galadhon_. The heart of Elvendom on Earth." Haldir says with great respect. "The Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Haldir turns his head just slightly to see what Kelda's reaction might be to this kingdom that Haldir is a part of. He notices that Kelda's reaction isn't what he was hoping for. There is no emotion on her face, and this somehow irritates Haldir.

"We should reach the edges of _Caras_ _Galadhon_ by evening. Then your presence will be announced to the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Haldir says to the Fellowship. He begins to walk along the path, and by the sound of the footsteps, he knows that they are following him.

True to his word, Haldir and the Fellowship enter the city as the sun begins to set that evening. There are elves looking down at the group from atop structures in the trees and from the many staircases that wrap around the bigger trees.

Haldir leads them to some stairs that look like they wrap around a large tree before crossing over to another tree close by. They all stick together as they begin to climb the stars as the dark of night begins to fall. The glowing lights from the surrounding structures, and on the roof of the stairs catches everyone's eyes.

"It is beautiful." Kelda says softly as she walks in front of Tauriel.

"Yes. It is." Tauriel says stiffly. She is still carrying Inara's body over her shoulder, and is starting to worry about her friends' health. Over the past couple of days, Tauriel has only been able to get Inara to take some water. But with Inara's lack of response and not waking up, Tauriel fears that Inara may be dying.

They finally reach a small deck-like area and stand there waiting. Haldir slips off to the right to wait for his Lord and Lady's arrival. Yet he watches Kelda out of the corner of his eyes as he waits. After a few moments, Haldir sees that the Lord and Lady have arrived.

The Fellowship watch as two figures cloaked in bright, white light stand at the top of the stairs before them. Very slowly the two figures make their way down the steps and out of the light. At the bottom of the steps, there is a male elf and a beautiful female elf standing before the Fellowship.

"The enemy knows that you have entered here." Celeborn says in a stern voice. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Twelve are here, yet thirteen were there set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not cross the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel says with deep emotion. This causes Celeborn to look over at Galadriel with a flicker of sad emotions before schooling his face into a serious look.

Legolas takes a step forward and speaks. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. We have one with us who was harmed by the two as well. Inara is the Queen of Erebor, and she is in need of help."

Tauriel steps forward so that Galadriel and Celeborn see the prone form of Inara. Being as gentle as possible, and with Legolas and Kili's help, Tauriel removes Inara from her shoulder. Placing Inara down, stomach on the floor, Kili removes Kelda's cloak to show the two elves the extent of Inara's injuries.

Galadriel gasps lightly as she sees, not only the injury on Inara's back, but also feels the dark magic coming from the wound. However, Galadriel also feels another's magic and catches sight of Inara's pendant.

" _Galla,_ " Celeborn says to one of the royal guards at the top of the stairs. " _Boe enni nestron._ "

The female elf comes down from her spot and speaks to Tauriel. " _Aphado_ _nin_."

Tauriel gently lifts Inara with Kili's help, and the two follow the female elf to where the healers reside.

"How did Queen Inara suffer from such an injury?" Haldir asks from where he is standing. He hadn't realized that the injured one was of royalty.

"A Balrog of Morgoth is how Gandalf died and Inara became injured. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas says with sadness.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf's life." Galadriel says in comfort. "We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of _**Khazad**_ - _ **dûm**_ fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of perils and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel looks at each member of the Fellowship, and some hear her speaking to them in their minds. For some this is a shock, for others it allows them to feel the weight of her unspoken words.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asks with a solemn voice. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel says seriously to them. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all."

"I will not allow it to fail." Kelda growls out as she steps forward to stand before the Lord and Lady. "I will carry Frodo across the wilderness if I must. But it will not fail."

Galadriel gives Kelda a smile as she realizes now whose child stands before her. She recognizes the tenacity and kindness of Kelda's mother, and the ferocity and recklessness that comes from the father. 'A perfect blend of the two races.' Galadriel thinks to herself.

"Yet hope remains," Galadriel says while still looking at Kelda. "while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

"Haldir. Show our guests to where they will be resting for the night." Celeborn says. He noticed Haldir flinch when Kelda moved to stand before them, and this has the Lord wondering about what happened in Rivendell a few years ago.

Haldir nods to his lord's request, and starts to move towards Kelda, but Legolas steps up to her first. Taking a gentle hold of Kelda's arm, Legolas pulls her towards him in what some might call a comforting gesture. However, Haldir receives a glare from Legolas and turns to look at Aragorn instead.

"If you will follow me." Haldir says to Aragorn before showing the Fellowship where to go for the night.

This leaves Galadriel and Celeborn watching the interactions with great interest.

"We must keep an eye on Haldir." Celeborn says to Galadriel as they watch the last of the Fellowship leave. "He seems troubled by the familiarity between the young female and Thranduil's son."

"It is not them, which we should be worried about. The Queen of Erebor has been marked with dark magic. Almost as dark as the magic that the Ring has. Yet, the queen's pendant is barely keeping that dark magic at bay. With Gandalf's death, much of his magic has left this world. But Radagast's magic alone is not strong enough to keep the queen safe. I will go see what help I can give to bring the queen back from the hold of the dark magic." Galadriel says to Celeborn before leaving his side.

Galadriel makes her way down to the healers. As she makes her way into the healers area, one of the healers exits a room and quickly bows to her.

" _Cyyrelas_." Galadriel says the male healer. "What news of the Queen of Erebor?"

"There is dark magic in her wound, my Lady. _Athelas_ will not work on this type of injury." The healer says with worry in his voice.

"I will see to her wound then." Galadriel says to the healer before entering the room.

Lying on the single person bed is Inara. Her back is fully exposed, and there is only a sheet covering the lower part of her body. Other than that, the queen of Erebor is bare. Tauriel is gently trying to cleanse the burn wound with a wet, cool cloth. Kili is seated on the other side of the bed, and is gently wiping away the beads of sweat from Inara's face.

Slowly walking towards the bed, Galadriel is amazed that this is the woman to whom Gandalf spoke so highly of. The wizard had told her, after Erebor had been reclaimed, about Inara and her abilities. And it is Inara's abilities that has Galadriel so intrigued.

"Lady." Tauriel says as she notices the Lady of Light coming towards Inara's bed.

"Tauriel. Kili." Galadriel says softly to the two before looking upon Inara once more. "How is the Queen of Erebor?"

"She is hot with fever, but doesn't speak." Kili says with worry. "The healer says that there is nothing he can do for her. _**Mahal**_ , Thorin is going to kill me if Inara dies."

"Do not worry, Kili, son of Vrili. I will tend to her injury, for it is dark magic that plagues her." Galadriel says before moving to stand next to Tauriel. Being very careful, Galadriel places a hand upon Inara's back and another to Inara's forehead. She closes her eyes and allows herself to be pulled into Inara's mind.

 **Inside of Inara's mind...**

Inara has been inside of this hell for who knows how long. She is tied down to a table with only rags covering certain parts of her body. Her wrists are tied together at the top of this table by chains, while each of her ankles are chained as well, but spread apart. Her dark hair is snarled and greasy instead of clean and nicely braided.

The room itself is full of shadows, but Inara make out the outlines of bookshelves along the walls. Only a few feet away from the head of the table, is a black ball sitting upon a short pillar.

'Have you given up yet?' a man's voice says from the shadows.

Inara begins to hyperventilate as she knows who it is that has put her into this mental prison.

'You'll have to kill me before I give up. And even then, I would haunt you till justice is done.' Inara replies back harshly.

Saruman moves out of the shadows and comes to stand beside the table. He reaches out to try and caress Inara's cheek. But when she turns to look away from him, he moves the hand away and presses a finger against her belly. This causes Inara to scream out in agony.

'Interesting isn't it, that here in your mind, I can cause you such pain.' He says with a gleeful look upon his face. He removes his finger and watches as Inara takes shuddering breaths. 'Just think of what I could do if you were here physically with me. I do wish you would accept my offer.'

'Never would I allow myself to procreate with filth.' Inara growls out. 'Thorin is the only one I would bear children for, not some power hungry psychopath."

'It is a shame that you have wasted your life away with that Dwarf. Your half-breed children will be shown no mercy upon the battlefields. Neither will your Dwarf kingdom. Sauron and I know that your body is in Lothlorien. It will only be a matter of time before it too will come to me. Then we will become one.' Saruman replies as he moves down to the end of the table where Inara's ankles are chained.

Climbing up onto the table, Saruman hovers over Inara's body and stares down at her face. He moves his face so that it is next to Inara's ear. 'You will bear the body that will house Sauron's spirit. Just think of it. Half-wizard, half-spiritwalker. That is right, Inara. I know of your power. You can call forth the spirits of the dead, and you even have the power to call the Valar into possessing your body. Sauron will look forward to inheriting that power from you.'

Inara gives Saruman a deadly look before he forces himself on her. Even in the spiritual realm, or in ones' own mind, a rape is just as painful to go through as a physical one. Inara tries hard not to cry out in pain, but the screams leave her lips as Saruman becomes forceful with his movements. Because she is locked in this realm, Inara has no way to escape the pain of this attack. It was bad enough the first time he did this to her; but now she is starting to wonder if she really will ever escape this hold that he has on her mind. All she can do is suffer through this and hope that Saruman makes it quick.

It feels like forever but once Saruman has finished with his task, he leaves Inara lying on the table as usual. He looks at his handy work till he fades away, back to the physical world.

Inara allows tears of anger to flow down her cheeks and doesn't even bother to try to keep them from falling. She is losing hope for any kind of a rescue from this prison in her mind. However, what Inara doesn't know is that back in the physical world, the Fellowship has reached Lothlorien. And there is one who is now helping her break free from this hell.

'Oh lass.' Comes a familiar voice all of a sudden.

This causes Inara to startle and turn her head to see where the voice came from. A mist is standing by the table to Inara's left and is beginning to take form. That form is one that Inara is very familiar with.

'Balin.' She gasps through her tears.

'You cannot give up yet, lass. What would Thorin say about it?' Balin says to her with a sad smile on his face.

'How?' Inara asks before another mist begins to appear just to the right of Balin.

'You have to fight, Inara.' The mist says before turning into Dis. 'Thorin would not want you to give up or give in.'

'Dis? How can you both be here?' Inara asks in shock.

'You have friends in very high places.' Another mists says as it turns into Ori. Next to Ori the figures of Oin and Thrain appear.

'What?' Inara says speechless at the appearance of those who have left this world. But she is unprepared for what she hears next.

'My little Sacheem.' A voice that Inara hasn't heard in a very long time says from the right side of the table.

Turning her head, Inara sees her grandparents, parents, all four of her brothers, and many of her cousins. Seeing her family causes Inara to weep even more than she already is. Inara can't help but feel guilt and remorse for not thinking of the family she left behind in her former world.

'You can break free from here.' Inara's grandfather says as he gently places a hand against her cheek. 'And we are here to help you accomplish that. With the help from a very powerful Lady in the physical realm.'

'How? How can I escape?' Inara asks through her tears.

'We will keep Saruman at bay, but it is up to you to find that which you hold most dear. That love will be enough to set you free.' Her grandmother says to Inara. "Now you must go. And quickly."

Balin and Ori move quickly to remove the chains that have bound Inara's wrists and ankles to the table. Oin helps Inara off of the table and once her feet hits the ground, Saruman's voice rings out.

'You will not escape me!'

The whole room shakes violently for a small bit before falling still again.

'You need to leave now, lass.' Balin says as he tugs Inara so that the others are surrounding her in a protective circle. 'Follow the light. She will lead you back, since Gandalf can't. Tell Dwalin that we will be waiting for him. Now go!'

The room shakes even more as Saruman's mind attempts to keep its hold on Inara's. During the shuttering of the room, Inara notices her pendant start to light up with a bright, white light. Then a voice calls into the room.

'You have no power here!' the strong female voice echoes through the room.

'Go now, Inara.' Thrain shouts to her. 'Follow the light back to Thorin.'

Inara feels a power flowing out from the light of her pendant, and with both hands, presses the stone against her chest. 'Let me return.' She says just before her mental prison shatters away and light surrounds her.

 **Back in a healer's room...**

Inara takes a gasping breath and her eyes fly open. She is lying on her stomach while there is a feeling of fire coursing down her back. With her mind still in terror from what all happened in her mind, Inara tries to get up but finds herself being pushed back down onto a bed.

"Easy Inara." Kili says as he hold Inara down onto the bed. He is holding her shoulders down to allow Galadriel to finish wiping away the healing water that Celeborn had brought.

"Let me go! Please, let me go!" Inara screams as she starts crying out in a panic from being held down. Her mind is still trying to process that she is no longer being held captive.

Celeborn, hears the fear in Inara's screams and moves so that he may look at the woman's face. "You must relax. The Lady is almost done caring for your wound."

Inara tries hard not to make eye contact with the elf out of fear. Not from him, but from her experience in her mind. She doesn't want anyone to know what all has happened to her. A wrangled sob escapes from her throat as she turns her face into the pillow.

"Almost done." Kili whispers into Inara's right ear as he fights back tears. He has never heard Inara sound so scared before, and it causes him to shudder at the thought of Inara being in pain.

The healing process takes all night and into the early morning sunlight.

Standing together on the left side of the bed is Galadriel, Tauriel, and Cyyrelas are all whispering elvish healing spells as they clean Inara's wound and repair the damage done to her back. Tauriel is the first one to step away from Inara's bedside. She carefully, but slowly, walks over to a nearby chair to sit down. Celeborn moves away from Inara and heads over to check on Tauriel.

Since the male elf has left Inara's side, Kili tries whisper words of comfort to Inara as the other two elves finish up with Inara's back. He keeps brushing Inara's hair out of her eyes once he is able to get her to turn her face out of the pillow.

Once the two elves are done putting a white paste upon what is left of the burn marks, Galadriel places a large, dry towel over Inara's back. "You must let the paste dry before you will be able to get up and move around." The Lady of Light then places a soft kiss into Inara's hair before leaving the room with Celeborn.

"I would recommend staying here with your queen, dwarf. Make sure she follows the lady's advice or the burn marks will leave horrible scars on the back." Cyyrelas says to Kili before leaving the room.

The said dwarf had let go of Inara's shoulders after the towel was placed on her back, and was now sitting at the edge of her bed. Kili looks over to see a dozing Tauriel in a chair near the far corner of the room. He is grateful to his _**yâsith**_ for helping with Inara's healing. However, there is something that is bothering the sleep deprived dwarf.

"Kili."

Looking down at the side of Inara's tired looking face, Kili slides off of the bed so that he can look at her face. He notices that Inara's eyes are blood-shot with dark circles underneath, and Inara's face is now starting to get back its color.

"Yes." Kili whispers to Inara as he places one of his hands over her right hand.

"Why?" Inara's voice whispers to him. She is very tired, but afraid to fall asleep.

Kili swallows a lump that had taken form in his throat at her question. He isn't sure how to answer it, but tries to anyways. "The burn on your back needed tending." He hopes that this is enough of an answer for her.

"No." Inara whispers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kili is confused at first by Inara's question till something deep down nags at him. "Tell you what?"

"That Saruman is after me." Inara hiccups out while trying hard not to breakdown into tears.

"How did you..."

"He told me, Kili." Inara gasps out as tears form in her eyes. "He held me captive in my mind and he told me. He... He..."

Kili lets out a growl as Inara states that Saruman held her captive. However, seeing Inara's hesitation Kili wonders what all happened in her mind. "What else did he say, Inara." Kili's hand tightens while holding Inara's hand.

"Sauron wants a body, powerful one. So Saruman, he... he..." Inara's eyes release the tears that had formed in them.

"He wants you to bear this body." Kili growls out in a low voice. "What else?"

"While trapped in that hell, Saruman, he forced himself on me. In my mind, but it felt so real." Inara whimpers out softly. Not out of shame, but out of fear of what Kili would tell Thorin. She knows that Thorin is very protective of her.

Kili's eyes darken as he realizes what Inara has just said. Even though it wasn't a physical rape, Kili starts to feel anger and rage building within him. 'How dare he touch her.' Kili thinks to himself.

"Kili?"

Hearing Inara's pitiful voice, Kili tries to tuck away his anger deep inside. He plans on sending a raven to Thorin once Inara falls asleep. Then, he plans on avenging Inara's honor.

"You need to rest. It is still early in the day for you to try to gain some strength back." Kili says to Inara. "I will not leave your side till Tauriel wakes."

Inara gives Kili a watery smile before letting her tired eyes to fall shut. However, as she falls into a dreamless sleep, Kili leaves her side in search of a raven. 'I have to tell Thorin about this.'

 **Late Evening...**

After the evening meal, most members of the Fellowship find themselves together as the elves of Lothlorien sing a sorrowful song of mourning for Gandalf's passing. Their lodgings are at the base of a large tree, with small tents at the entrances. A water well, or fountain if you will, sits near the stairs that lead up into this realm.

As the Fellowship prepare themselves for their night rest, Kelda sits a small distance away from them. She is seated on a bench with her knees to her chest and her back facing the others. In one of her hands is a small trinket that is the cause of her thoughtfulness and seeking solitude.

'Why has he given me this? I have not led him to believe I care for him. Or have I? I don't know what to do.' These are the thoughts that are running through Kelda's mind since earlier this afternoon. She had been practicing in the training grounds when Haldir had come upon her. They had spoken about the quest, but then something happened. Haldir had given her this small dagger as token of his admiration of her. Then, after he had tied the sheath of the dagger to her waist, he had placed a kiss upon her cheek before leaving to go out on patrol.

As Kelda continues to sit in her solitude, Legolas carries a pitcher in his hands that he had just refilled with water from the well. He is wearing a white colored, long robe that Celeborn had given him earlier in the day since Legolas's traveling clothes were still being mended.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas says as his recognizes the words that are being sung.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asks as he leans out of a large opening where he and the other hobbits will be sleeping tonight.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas replies as the words being sung cause him to remember all the different times Gandalf had entered his life. Turning his head to look at Merry, Legolas speaks to the hobbit. "For me, the grief is still too near."

"It is near for all of us." A familiar voice echoes among the group.

"Inara." Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin says in surprise to see her.

Inara is wearing a long, champagne colored sleeping dress with a white colored robe covering it. She is barefoot; her hair is clean and left loose to dry. Next to her is Tauriel, who is keeping a close eye on Inara.

"Are you alright?" Merry asks as he watches Inara and Tauriel slowly make their way over to where Kili is sleeping in a separate lodging from the hobbits'.

"For the most part. By tomorrow, I should be ready to leave with you all." Inara says while giving Merry a smile. "My back is fully healed with only minor scarring. The muscles may be sore, but I am fit enough to continue on this quest with you all."

"Are you sure that you will be up for it?" Aragorn asks as he scrapes a wet-stone against his sword.

"I am sure." Inara says as she and Tauriel continue making their way over to where Kili is sleeping and their bedrolls await.

As the others go to bed or talk among themselves, Legolas notices that Kelda has yet to speak and has been quiet nearly the whole evening. This has him worried, for he knows that she is usually lively and energetic, not silent and brooding. Making up his mind, Legolas makes his way over to where she is.

Getting closer to Kelda, Legolas notices a small dagger in her hand. One that he has never seen on her person before. This has him wondering where she got such an item.

"What is that?" Legolas asks as he moves to try to sit next to Kelda.

Kelda, who is startled out of her musings, quickly stashes the little dagger away. She hadn't expected someone to come talk to her.

"It's nothing." She says in a hurry as she places it back into its sheath.

"Where did you get it?" Legolas asks as he sits down.

"None of your business." Kelda retorts as she realizes that it is Legolas who has come to speak with her. "Besides, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause you distress." Legolas says sincerely. Though, he is still curious about the dagger. "I just wanted to make sure that you are alright."

Kelda lets out a sigh before speaking again. "Apology accepted. I am sorry to have snapped at you." Out of the corner of her eyes, Kelda can see that Legolas is looking at her intently. "And I am as well as can be expected."

"Yet something is troubling you."

"How would you know?"

"You are not usually this quiet or brooding, Kelda."

Again Kelda lets out a sigh. Just like her parents, Legolas somehow knows when something is bothering her. This makes Kelda wonder if the others have noticed as well. Mustering up her courage, Kelda decides to talk.

"It was a gift."

Legolas's eyes open wide with surprise at Kelda's information concerning the dagger. Now he is wondering just who gave it to her.

"Who gave it to you?" He asks cautiously.

"Someone who I called friend, but I am not sure what to call him now." Kelda doesn't say much more than that.

Sensing that Kelda refuses to speak anymore, Legolas decides to just sit beside her till sleep calls them to rest.

In the middle of the quiet night, the Fellowship sleeps soundly in their bedrolls. Something walks through the grass and the middle of their place of rest. Yet only two of them are wakened by the sense of something moving.

Frodo wakes first from his sleep, in a small panicked state. Looking over his left shoulder, he is startled to see the Lady Galadriel walking past. Quietly, Frodo gets up from his bedroll and out of sheer curiosity makes to follow the Lady of Light.

The second one to be awakened, is Inara. Since she was sleeping on her stomach, with her head facing the yard, she sees Galadriel walk by. Frodo isn't far behind as he follows Galadriel. Worried about Frodo, Inara slowly gets up and out of her bedroll while trying hard not to wake up Kili, Tauriel, or Kelda.

Slowly, and on quiet feet, Inara follows Frodo and Galadriel from a safe distance. They go down several earth-made stairs, and along the bases of several large trees till Galadriel stops before a four foot column. As Frodo moves to join Galadriel, Inara ducks down and slowly crab-walks around the base of a tree all Pocahontas-like. It is hear that Inara over hears what is being said between the two.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asks Frodo.

"What will I see?" Frodo asks back.

Inara can't see where Frodo is, but she can see Galadriel. The Lady of Light briefly makes eye contact with Inara before looking directly at Frodo.

"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things." Galadriel says as she walks over to the bowl on the column with a pitcher in her hands. As she pours the water into the mirror, Galadriel speaks again. "Things that were... Things that are... And some things that have not yet come to pass."

By this time, Galadriel has finished pouring the water into the bowl and is now backing away from it. This has Inara wondering about what is going to happen next. However, the top of Frodo's head comes into Inara's line of vision as he moves towards the bowl.

After only a few moments, Inara hears Frodo's gasps and this causes her to move out from where she was hiding. Hurrying down the stone steps Inara moves towards Frodo, unaware that he is being shown devastation. Just as Inara reaches him, Frodo stumbles back and away from the bowl.

"I got you, Frodo." Inara says as he catches the hobbit before he can fall to the ground.

"Thank you." Frodo gasps out as he gets himself back onto his feet. Then he turns to look at Galadriel, as does Inara.

"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel says to Frodo. "for it is also in my mind." Whatever else Galadriel says now is spoken between her and Frodo's mind.

Inara watches the two of them very carefully as she keeps a hand on Frodo's shoulder. She isn't sure what is going on, but is concerned about Frodo's well-being. However, the movement from Frodo's hand causes Inara to gasp as she sees him offer Galadriel the Ring.

"No. Frodo." Inara whispers as the stone on her pendant begins to blink with its pale pink light.

"You offer it to me freely." Galadriel says in amazement. However, she also notices Inara's stone pendant light up as well. Moving towards Frodo, Galadriel reaches out for the Ring. "I will not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

When Galadriel gets close enough, she startles Frodo and Inara by announcing herself as their queen. Galadriel becomes bright as she shows her true form to them both. Frodo gasps in fright, but Inara moves to place herself in front of Frodo. At this point, Inara's pendant shines brightly just as Galadriel defeats the temptation of the ring on her own.

"Put it away Frodo." Inara hisses at Frodo as she keeps her eyes on Galadriel.

"I passed the test." Galadriel says in astonishment. "I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel." Feeling the pale pink light upon her cheek, Galadriel looks at Inara in wonder.

"Not until this war is over." Comes a multi-collective, male and female voices from Inara's lips.

"Yes." Galadriel replies in shock from hearing these voices speak as one. Often Gandalf had told her about this ability of Inara's, but she had yet to see or experience it for herself. Now that she has, she knows now just how important Inara truly is to Middle Earth.

Frodo, however, is still a bit scared over what he has witnessed tonight. Wanting an answer to his one question, Frodo moves to stand beside Inara once again. "I cannot do this alone." He says to Galadriel, he hadn't been paying attention to what has happened between the two females.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo." Galadriel says after schooling her face to address the young hobbit. "To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone."

Seeing the fear in Frodo's eyes, Galadriel shows him her ring. "This is _Nenya_ , the Ring of Adamant, and I am its keeper. This tasks was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do." Frodo says as he finally realizes what it is he has to do. "It's just, I'm afraid to do it."

"Even the smallest person," Galadriel says as she moves to stand before Frodo and beds down to look at him. "can change the course of the future."

Frodo nods his head in understanding before walking away from Galadriel and Inara. His head is full of thoughts that he knows will not allow him to rest peacefully for the remainder of the night.

Inara watches as Frodo leaves the area to head back to their lodgings.

"Inara." Galadriel says as she looks at Inara. "That goes for you as well. Your presence here has already caused several futures to change."

Inara looks at Galadriel with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You know, deep down, what I speak of." Galadriel says before gesturing towards the bowl, still filled with water. "Look and see for yourself."

Inara slowly moves towards the bowl and peers into the water. The water ripples for a moment before flashes of images appear in the water. The first one is of Inara's short previous life in Middle Earth. The second is of her grandparents' farm during a family gathering in her original world. The third is the closed casket funerals of her two brothers. The fourth is of her rape by Aliena's biological father. The fourth is the beating her and Aliena took from him. The fifth image, however, is of her and Aliena's funeral. Followed by a sixth image of Thorin, Fili, and Kili's deaths at Ravenhill and of their joint funeral.

At this point, Inara has tears flowing down her cheeks at seeing how her loved ones were ruthlessly killed in battle. A tear falls from Inara's jawline and splashes into the bowl of water. Then the images change yet again. The first of these new images is of Thorin, in full battle gear, charging into a massive hoard of orcs before the gates of Erebor. Inara watches as Thorin is killed and the rest of her family, here in Middle Earth, is killed as well. The image changes to one where she is abused, tortured, and raped by an unseen person. The next image shows Inara giving birth to a child, and then she is given to a group of orcs for their own amusement. The next image is of her death at the hands of a full-body Sauron.

As Inara watches her death, the stone of her pendant touches the water and it begins to glow softly. As ripples move across the water, another set of images appear before Inara's eyes.

The dwarves of Erebor are prosperous; Fili and Sigrid's son, Balder, marries Runila; Frerin is being crowned king; Durin is being crowned king; Rìka marries Kilian; Vân receives the title of General of Erebor's army. The very last image is of Fili play-wrestling with a dark haired, blue eyed, boy dwarfling as another dwarfling, a girl with golden brown hair and dark brown eyes, rushes to join the wrestling match. Then the two young dwarflings look directly at Inara and smile. Something inside of Inara blossoms in recognition and part of her wants to hold these two children in her arms.

"Inara?"

At the sound of Galadriel's voice, the images disappear from the water. Inara looks away from the water to see the Lady of Light looking at her.

"Who are they? Those two dwarflings that I saw?" Inara asks anxiously.

"What you saw were images of your past, and what was supposed to happen to the heirs of Durin. The other set of images were of possible futures for you and your family." Galadriel says to Inara in a comforting voice.

"But those two dwarflings that I saw, I feel like I know them somehow." Inara says to Galadriel.

"That is a future that hangs in the balance, and their lives are tied to the One Ring." Galadriel replies in an even toned voice.

"But who do they belong to?"

Galadriel gives Inara a smile in response before walking towards the stone stairs that will lead her away from the mirror. This forces Inara to stare in silence at the now empty bowl as she contemplates what it is that she just witnessed.

 **Morning...**

The Fellowship stand at the docks of the river that runs alongside the Lothlorien forests. Most of them are rested up rather well, save for two. Both Frodo and Inara had spent most of their night attempting to fall back asleep after their encounter with Galadriel. However, for Inara sleep had remained elusive for the rest of the night. While for Frodo, sleep came only two hours before the sun began to rise. It was in the early morning light, that the Fellowship prepared to leave, to continue their quest to Mordor.

Standing before the Fellowship is a line of elves, who are placing traveling cloaks upon them. The traveling clothes of all but one of the Fellowship have been cleaned and repaired. Yet Inara, whose clothes were damaged beyond saving, was given a cream colored blouse; a deep green and gold trimmed, mid-thigh length tank vest to go over the blouse; brown pants; and soft brown boots to wear. At Inara's waist, keeping the over-vest tied at the waist, is a brown leather belt which holds her two tomahawks and several small throwing knives.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn says to the Fellowship as he watches the elves put finishing touches to the traveling cloaks. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

From there, the Fellowship begins to pack up the small row boats with supplies from Lothlorien. Once the supplies are in the boats, the Fellowship climb into boats to leave.

In the first boat is Gimli, Legolas, Kelda, and Inara. The second boat has the four hobbits and Aragorn. While the last boat has Boromir, Kili, and Tauriel in it. As they paddle down the river, each member of the Fellowship remembers the parting gifts that Galadriel gave them.

"My gift for you, Legolas and Tauriel, is a bow of the _Galadhrim_ , worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel had told Legolas and Tauriel.

"This is a sword given to us by your ancestor. May it protect one of the heirs to the line of Durin." Galadriel handed the _**mithril**_ made sword to Kili.

"These are the daggers of the _Noldorin_. They have already seen service in war." Galadriel had told Merry and Pippin.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of _hithlain_." Galadriel had smiled at Sam when he asked about daggers.

"Kelda, my gift for you is the armor from our realm. May it help keep you safe on this perilous journey." Galadriel gave Kelda a knowing smile, as if she knew what Haldir had given Kelda the day before.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel had asked Gimli.

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Gimli said in awe before feeling embarrassed by his words. "Actually, uh, there was one thing. No, no, no, no, I'm talking nonsense. It's quite impossible, stupid to ask."

"I have no gift to give than the gift you already bear." Galadriel said to Aragorn. The two had spoken in Sindarin for a time before Galadriel moved on to another member of the Fellowship.

"Inara. What gift does a queen give to another queen? I give to you a promise. That when you are in need, I shall send aid to help you." Galadriel placed a kiss upon Inara's forehead while speaking to Inara in her mind. 'And should you need my assistance again, I shall come to you.'

Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give to you the light of _Erendil_ , our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

As the Fellowship leaves the Lothlorien forests, Inara can't help feel that something sinister is coming. And that the worst is yet to fall upon the Fellowship.

 **Back in Erebor...**

Fili is pacing back and forth in the King's Office. He had received a raven from Kili early this morning, and now was faced with a difficult situation. He would be the one having to tell the others what the message said. So here he is, waiting for Dwalin to bring what remains of the company to his office.

A knock at his door causes Fili to jump as his nerves cause his stomach to twist and turn.

"Fili?" Thorin's voice calls from the other side of the door. Thorin and the others who had visited Bilbo, had come back three weeks ago, and were all anxious to learn why the other five hadn't come home yet.

"Come in." Fili says in a shaky voice. Thorin is the last person Fili wants to speak to at this moment.

Thorin enters the room followed by Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, and Dori.

"Have you heard from Kili?" Thorin asks Fili, getting right to the point.

"I have." Fili says, hoping that this would pacify Thorin till the others arrive.

"And?" Thorin says expectedly. He is worried about Inara, and wants to know what hair-brained scheme she has got herself, Kili, Tauriel, and Gimli into.

Fili lets out a sigh; he knows that Thorin will not wait to hear the news. So Fili gestures for the five of them to sit down in chairs while he moves to stand in front of his desk. 'Best get this over with.' Fili thinks to himself.

"Kili has sent word that he, Inara, Gimli, Tauriel, and Kelda are part of a Fellowship to see Frodo safely to Mordor. It seems that Bilbo had the One Ring and passed the Ring to Frodo." Fili says to them.

"Well I'll be damned." Nori says in surprise.

The others were surprised to hear of this news well. But the worst of the news had yet been told. So Fili pushes onwards.

"While they traveled, they were forced to go through Moria." At this point Fili, takes a shallow but shaky breath.

"So they are with Balin then, in Moria." Dwalin says with some joy at hearing that contact with Moria has now been established.

"No." Fili says before taking a deep breath. "Moria has been overrun by orcs and goblins. They discovered Balin's tomb. As well as Ori's body and several others."

The room goes dead quiet before Dwalin looks at Fili with a dead serious look upon his face. "Was Kili sure? Did he see it for himself?"

"Aye. He did." Fili says carefully, not sure as to how Dwalin would take the news of Balin's death.

Dwalin takes a few shaky breaths before bellowing out a loud curse word in Khuzdul. Everyone in the room flinches at the word and watch as Dwalin walk over to the wall to give it a punch.

Thorin gives Fili a look before walking over to Dwalin. He tries to settle his close friend down, and makes promises to Dwalin that Balin will be avenged.

Nori and Dori are both in tears at hearing that their little _**nadadith**_ is dead. However, Nori cries for the pain this will cause Yuri, once she hears of her _**adad's**_ death.

"There is more." Fili says after giving them time to process what has been told.

"What else is there?" Gloin growls out. Even though he isn't shedding any tears, the raw pain of learning that Oin is gone is still there.

"Gandalf sacrificed his life to protect the Fellowship. Especially Inara." Fili looks towards Thorin and notices his uncle go stiff at the mentioning of Inara.

"What happened to her?" Thorin asks as he turns away from Dwalin to face Fili.

"She was attacked by a Balrog that was residing deep in the mines. From what Kili said, once they had escaped Moria, the Fellowship made their way to Lothlorien. That is where Inara was healed." Fili looks away from Thorin and stares at the floor of his office. He really doesn't want to tell Thorin what else had happened to Inara.

"You're hiding something. What else happened, Fili?" Thorin growls out as he marches to take hold of Fili by his collar. Seeing his sister-son look away with pain in his eyes, has Thorin wanting to know what Fili is hiding from him. "What else?"

"Thorin!" Nori and Gloin shout as they see Thorin man-handle their king.

"Saruman got to her!" Fili shouts at Thorin.

This causes Thorin to let go of Fili in shock. "How?"

"Her mind." Fili says as he fights back his tears. He really wishes that Kili had sent the damn raven to Thorin instead. "He held her captive in her mind and tortured her."

Thorin backs away from Fili. The tears in Fili's eyes were enough to let Thorin know that it was worse than torture. Making fists with both hands, Thorin lets out a low growl which causes those in the room to take notice.

Another knock on the door causes everyone, but Thorin to jump in surprise. As the door opens, the rest of the old company enters the room. However, they all pause as they feel the tension in the room.

"Did we miss somethin'?" Bofur asks cautiously.

"I received word from Kili. Moria is lost. Balin, Ori, Oin, and several others are gone." Dwalin growls out to newcomers. "Inara has also been harmed."

Again, everyone falls silent for a time before Fili speaks.

"I will be issuing a feast of mourning for the loss of our kin in Moria." Fili says somberly. "Bombur, can you make sure that the kitchen staff know."

"Aye." The rotund dwarf says solemnly.

"We will tell Yuri after we leave here." Dori says as he dabs at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Tonight, I will ask for volunteers to go with me to avenge our kin and bring Inara home." Thorin growls out to the group.

"I'm with ya." Dwalin says as he moves away from the wall and stands next to Thorin.

"No." Fili says in a hurry. "You are needed here, Dwalin. Kili says that Sauron's forces are building and that Saruman has joined with him. If that is true, then Sauron will be looking to for allies. Which means, Erebor, Dale, Laketown, and the Woodland Realm are now targets from his Eastern and Northern allies. Erebor must prepare for an attack. Uncle, you may ask for volunteers, but there has to be enough left to help defend Erebor from attack."

"Very well." Thorin replies.

"I go." Bifur growls out as he moves to stand near Thorin.

"I will help here. Aliena won't be wantin' me ta leave." Bofur says.

"I'll go with you, Thorin." Dori says as he stands up. "Nori will stay here to keep an eye on Yuri."

"Thank you." Thorin says to Dori.

"You know, the heirs will be wanting to go with you." Fili says to Thorin. "And they are of age to fight in battle. If they should volunteer to go with you, they will have my blessing as their king."

Thorin nods his head in agreement with Fili. He knows that Frerin and Durin have been itching to prove themselves on the battlefield. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

 **Oh my. This chapter took me a while to get done. I hope you all like it. I had to add the bit from Erebor, because I needed to give you all something that will help tie-in with the LOTR events. Besides, I couldn't leave you all wondering if Thorin and the others made it back safely or not.  
**

 **Also, big thanks to Firefoxxe who helped make up two elvish names and helped me get past a writers block.**

 **Reviews are well-loved and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	35. LOTR: Fellowship Part 6

**We have come to the end of the Fellowship. The next chapters that will take us into the Two Towers won't be posted till after my final exams. So I will be leaving you all with a bit of a cliffhanger with this chapter.  
**

 **Also I would like to say thank you to all of the readers, followers, and reviewers. Without your support, I would have given up long ago.**

 **Have your tissues ready if you are big fans of Boromir.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

It takes the Fellowship a day of traveling down the small river before it meets up with the larger, Anduìn River. They stay on the Anduìn for three more days before something causes them all to feel uneasy. It the mid-morning sunlight, a raven is heard squawking from the trees. This causes everyone to be on edge from the foreboding sound.

That night, along the river's edge, the Fellowship stop to take their rest. They agree on Boromir and Aragorn taking first watch for the night. As Boromir watches a log float by, he is surprised to see a creature holding on to it.

"Gollum." Aragorn says from behind Boromir. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped that we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever of a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts," Boromir says as he keeps an eye on the opposite shore line. "it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

"He is an unknown element." Inara says as she comes back from where she went to relieve herself. "An uncertain part of fate."

"And what do you know of fate?" Boromir says gruffly at Inara.

"More than I wish to know." Inara says as she walks back towards her bedroll near the fire.

"What does that mean?" Boromir asks as he moves to sit near the fire.

Inara looks at Boromir then to where Tauriel and Kili are sleeping. "If you found out that the reason why someone lives is because you came into their life, what would you do?" Inara looks back towards Boromir.

He had seen her looking towards the elleth and the dwarf, and thinks he knows something. "You mean to say that those two would be dead if you were not a part of their lives?"

Inara chuckles softly. "For Kili, yes. He was fated to die upon Ravenhill during the Battle of the Five Armies. Along with his brother, Fili, and their uncle, my husband. Yet, because my daughter and I came to Middle Earth, my presence here has changed their fated deaths to one of life."

Aragorn, who had begun to smoke his pipe, heard what Inara had told Boromir. This knowledge that Inara just let slip shocks Aragorn completely. He had never heard of someone 'coming' to Middle Earth from a different world. Nor had he ever heard that the former King Under the Mountain and his two nephews were fated to die. This has Aragorn wondering on if Inara's presence with the Fellowship has changed the fate of the members.

"So just being around you allows people who are fated to die, to live instead?" Boromir says questioningly.

"No." Inara giggles. "My presence offset their fates into unknowns. Certain choices they could have made, that would have led them to their deaths, didn't happen. Hence, they are still alive and have many children."

"And what of this power to speak with the dead?" Boromir asks Inara. He is intrigued that this woman could be a cause that could change someone's fate.

"I have always had it." Inara says shyly. "My grandfather was a holy man of his tribe. His wife, my grandmother, was the daughter of a different tribes' war chief and granddaughter of a holy man herself. To my people, every living thing houses a spirit. When things die, you honor the life and spirit of it. The holy man, or woman in my case, has a natural connection to the spirits. It takes years of practice, but those with this connection can commune with the spirits of the living as well as the dead. My grandfather taught me how to do this before he died. After that, my parents tried to force me to stop this connection and to block it. I'll just say, where I come from hearing voices that have no physical form isn't a good thing. So I learned to ignore the spirits the best I could. Then when I came to this place, I felt that connection become stronger than ever before. At first I was afraid, but some divine advice got me to open up again. So now, if I can focus well enough I can hear the spirits that reside in Middle Earth or the afterlife."

Boromir and Aragorn are shocked by this knowledge that the queen of Erebor has just given them. Never before had they heard of someone with this ability. Let alone ever meeting someone with it.

"Is that why Gandalf said you are to be protected?" Aragorn asks Inara from where he is seated.

"Partially." Inara says before looking over at Kili to give the sleeping dwarf a scowl. "It would appear that my nephew-by-marriage and my husband decided that the white wizard and Sauron are hunting me."

This causes both men to sit up straight in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asks, wondering why he wasn't told about this new threat to the Fellowship.

"Because of my ability, Saruman and Sauron know that I am a threat to their plans just by being here in Middle Earth. If they were to capture me, I would be forced to bear the white wizards' child so that Sauron may take possession of its body." Inara says with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Any child that I bear could have my ability. And yes two of my children with Thorin have inherited this ability from me."

"So now we have to protect you as well." Aragorn says softly as he lets his knowledge sink in.

"You place us and yourself in danger on this quest. Not only will we be hunted down because of the Ring, but also because you are with us." Boromir says exasperatedly. "And if we do reach Mordor, you would be walking straight into Sauron's lands. Have you not thought about that?"

"I have." Inara growls out at Boromir. "If I am with the Fellowship, I can distract Sauron's forces from ever capturing Frodo and the Ring. Don't you get it? Even though Sauron and Saruman want the ring, they both want me more than it. Yes the Ring gives Sauron power, what good is power without a body to use it?"

Hearing Inara speaking like this has Aragorn getting up from his place and moving to sit near the fire and Boromir.

"You mean to sacrifice yourself so that Frodo is able to destroy the Ring." Aragorn says to Inara worriedly.

"If it comes down to that, then yes." Inara replies as she looks Aragorn in the eyes.

"What about your dwarf husband? Your children?" Boromir asks Inara. He is wondering if the Queen of Erebor is going suicidal in her old age.

Inara breaks her eye contact with Aragorn to look at Boromir. "Thorin is getting close to an age where most dwarves die. So it would not be a long wait before he was to join me in the afterlife. My children would understand my reasons, and they all know that no matter what happens to me, that I will always be with them."

Neither men cannot believe how Inara can be so serious about using herself to divert attention away from Frodo and the Ring.

"I am off to sleep." Inara says as she stands up. "And please, do not worry yourselves about me. Goodnight."

The next morning the Fellowship are back in there boats, traveling down the river again. Only this time, Inara is riding with Aragorn, Kili, Frodo, and Sam. While Kelda is still in the same boat as Gimli and Legolas. Tauriel, Merry, and Pippin share a boat with Boromir.

By mid-day, they travel past two very large, carved statues of Aragorn's kin before heading towards a stone dock on the side of the river. It is at this dock and its pebble covered beach that they will return to dry land for the afternoon. Further down the river is a large waterfall, which is so tall that it would kill even the bravest of jumpers.

As the boats hit the shore, Aragorn has everyone help set up a quick camp. Only a few of the supplies are removed from the boats to be used on shore.

"We cross the lake at night fall, hide the boats, and continue on foot." Aragorn says as he removes a pack from one of the boats. "We approach Mordor from the North."

Legolas is standing guard near the tree line, with his eyes looking into the small forested area. Something about the trees has him on edge.

"Oh yes." Gimli says patronizingly to Aragorn. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through _**Emyn**_ _**Muil**_ , an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better."

"Gimli." Kili says warningly to his cousin. "Enough."

"Festering, stinking marshlands," Gimli continues, totally ignoring his older cousin's heeding. "far as the eye can see."

Aragorn replies to Gimli's words with irritation in his voice. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn knows that the dwarf is cranky from the little sleep that has been had while traveling along the river.

"Recover my..." Gimli starts to say before Inara steps in.

"Gimli, that is enough." Inara says harshly to the dwarf. "I suggest you do as Aragorn says. For all we know, the enemy could be lurking in wait over there, and we will need everyone to pull their weight during a fight."

Kili snickers at Gimli getting a talking to from Inara. However, this only causes Inara to turn on him as well.

"What are you snickering about, Kili? You should follow Aragorn's advice as well." Inara barks out at the dark haired dwarf.

Inara harsh behavior causes everyone to become weary about wanting to say anything to her out of fear that she would take it the wrong way. The woman walks past where Kili, Gimli, Pippin, and Merry are sitting, and makes her way into the tree line.

Legolas, who has been ignoring the conversations, moves away from the trees. He heads straight for Aragorn.

"We should leave now." Legolas says softly to Aragorn.

Kelda, who was removing a pack of _Lambas_ bread from a boat, listens in to what the two are talking about.

"No. The Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn replies to Legolas.

"It's not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas says as he looks back into the trees near their camp. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Before Aragorn can say anything, Merry says something that throws the camp into turmoil.

"Where is Frodo?"

They all glance about wondering where Frodo has gone to, but it is what Kelda says next that has everyone heading into the tree line.

"Has anyone seen Boromir?" Kelda asks as she steps out of the boat and onto the beach.

Inara, meanwhile, is wandering around the old relics of what remains of buildings. As she wanders, she opens herself to the spirits of the trees, and the echoes of those who once lived in these old buildings. As she steps out from underneath a roof of a building, she is knocked down to the ground by an unseen force.

"Oww." Inara groans as she hits the ground hard. However it is the panting of breath that comes from what is lying on her sore back that worries Inara. Looking over her shoulder, she sees a mop of curly brown hair. "Frodo?"

The hobbit rolls off of Inara's back as he realizes where he is. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Inara growls out as she moves to sit Indian style on the ground. "You got the jump on me there. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Frodo says cautiously to Inara. However, his eyes still show some fear in them.

"Frodo?" Aragorn's voice says, which causes Frodo to jump in surprise only to land, again, on his back.

Inara, however, rolled head-over-heels before twisting around to face the person with both tomahawks in her hands. "Jeez, Aragorn. Trying to give us a heart attack?" Inara says as she moves to stand up, yet she still keeps her weapons drawn.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo says quickly to Aragorn and Inara.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asks with a growl in his voice.

"Stay away!" Frodo says as he crawls a short distance in an attempt to get away from a now approaching Aragorn.

"Frodo?" Aragorn shouts as he moves to follow after the hobbit.

"Frodo! Aragorn!" Inara says as she moves to try to keep Aragorn from chasing Frodo. She is afraid that Aragorn is going after the Ring like Boromir tried to do. As she forces her way past Aragorn, Inara places herself only a few feet in front of Frodo.

"I swore to protect you." Aragorn says to Frodo as he looks past Inara. He holds his hands open, with their palms up to show that he hides no weapons.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asks as he keeps backing away. He isn't sure what Aragorn will do or say, but Frodo realizes that Inara has never shown an interest in the Ring. Nor has she ever tried to take it from him. It is then that Frodo comes to the realization that the Ring has no effect on Inara. If anything, it leaves her alone, as if it is content to be near her.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asks Aragorn while watching Aragorn closely as he opens his hand that holds the One Ring.

As Aragorn moves towards Frodo, Inara prepares to launch herself towards Aragorn.

"Let him pass." Frodo says to Inara.

"Are you sure, Frodo?" Inara asks as Aragorn comes even closer towards her and the hobbit behind her.

"Yes."

Inara steps aside but keeps herself ready to defend and protect Frodo if Aragorn should try to take the Ring. "Very well."

Both Inara and Frodo watch as Aragorn get closer to Frodo and the Ring. As Aragorns' hand reaches for the Ring, Inara shifts into a ready-to-tackle stance. However, Aragorn's next movements surprise her and Frodo. The ranger moves into a single-knee-on-the-ground position and forces Frodo to close the hand holding the Ring with both hands.

"Aragorn?" Inara carefully asks her fellow traveler.

"I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn says to Frodo, like one who is making a solemn vow. "into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know." Frodo says as Aragorn removes his hands from the hobbits'. "Look after the others, especially Sam and Inara." Then Frodo looks towards Inara. "He will not understand."

Inara would have given him a smile, but her eyes are glued to the pale blue light that is escaping from sheath that holds Sting.

Aragorn must have seen it too, for he draws his blade quickly. "Go, Frodo. Run, Run!"

Frodo looks in shock at Inara before looking back towards Aragorn. The hobbit seems frozen in shock at the sight of the pale blue glowing of Sting.

"Frodo, you must leave. Now!" Inara says as she pushes Frodo away from them. However, she hears Aragorn call out to her over the rumbling that is causing the ground to quack under her feet.

"Inara. Go find the others! Now!" Aragorn shouts as he moves to confront the oncoming onslaught of the enemy.

"We must go!" Inara says as she pushes Frodo into the safety of the bushes, and back towards the boats and camp.

Inara and Frodo runs as fast as they can while listening to the clanging of steel meeting steel behind them. However, at the feel of the earth trembling beneath her feet and the spirits of the trees around her screaming in terror, Inara can only hope that she and Frodo are moving fast enough to stay out of the enemies hands.

Following the sound of clanging weapons Legolas, Kelda, Tauriel, Kili, and Gimli come charging into the fight to help Aragorn. With Legolas and Tauriel keeping several of the orcs at bay, they make a clear path for Aragorn to reach them. Gimli and Kili are helping Aragorn with a few of the enemies that make it past Legolas and Tauriel's arrows. Kelda is keeping the orcs from attacking Tauriel and Legolas's back while they shoot.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas shouts to his friend.

Aragorn, not needing to be told twice, rushes past the two elves and Kelda in an attempt to go after any of the enemy who might be chasing Frodo or Inara. Following closely behind, Aragorn are the others as they too follow after Inara and Frodo. However, they run straight into more orcs and continue fighting.

"Where is Inara?" Kili shouts to Aragorn while fighting in tandem with Tauriel, who is now using her daggers.

"She went with Frodo." Aragorn shouts back as he forces his blade into the chest of an orc.

"And where were they headed?" Gimli shouts as he pulls his axe free from the stomach of an orc.

"Back towards the camp." Aragorn shouts as he swings his blade at an approaching orc.

"We must reach them before the orcs capture them!" Kelda shouts as she ducks to evade an orc's blade. An arrow flies over where her head used to be, and embeds itself into the orcs' throat. She turns to look behind her to see that it was Legolas who shot the arrow. However, another orc appears which causes Kelda to roll away to evade its weapon.

Another arrow flies and kills that orc as well.

"Keep your mind in the battle, _Nóruiloth_!" Legolas shouts as Kelda as he moves to help her stand up. Then he pulls her along as they follow the others down the decline of the hill.

While the others are fighting, Frodo stumbles down some of the decline of the hill some distance away from the fighting. Inara, who was right behind him, helps him up off of the ground. Seeing a small hiding place, near the base of a tree, Inara pulls Frodo with her towards the tree. Then she drags Frodo with her to the ground.

"Shhhh." Inara hisses into Frodo's ear just before a few orcs run past their hiding spot.

Once five orcs pass them, Inara and Frodo hears a voice off to their right. Looking that way they see Merry and Pippin hiding in the broken parts of dead trees.

"Frodo! Inara!" Merry tries to call out softly

"Hide here! Quick!" Pippin calls out after he sees that the cost is clear temporarily. "Come on!"

Inara notices that Frodo has no interest in heading towards his two cousins. Before she can say anything to Frodo, she hears Merry call out to Pippin.

"Pippin!" Merry charges after Pippin, and that is when the two hobbits realize that the orcs are now headed for them. Merry looks towards Inara and Frodo. "Run Frodo! Go on!" Then the hobbit calls out to the orcs. "Hey! Hey, you!"

Pippin following Merry's lead also calls out to the orcs. "Hey you! This way!"

Then the two hobbits run off, hoping that the orcs will follow them. Turning to look behind them as they run, Merry and Pippin realize that it is working, however, they also realize that they don't know where they are headed.

"They're crazy." Inara says as she watches the two hobbit run with a trail of orcs following them. "Frodo. You need to go. I can't go with you, but I can bide you some time so that you can complete your quest."

"I know." Frodo says to Inara. "I overheard what you told Boromir and Aragorn. And I am grateful that you have stayed with me this far."

Inara gives Frodo a smile before brushing the knuckle of finger against his cheek. "I promised Bilbo that I would look after you on this journey. So that is what I am going to do." She leans in to place a kiss against Frodo's forehead. "May the spirits of the earth guide you, beshwaji."

Inara charges out of their hiding spot to follow after the orcs who are chasing after Merry and Pippin. Little does she know that this decision of hers will have a huge impact on things to come.

Merry and Pippin come to a stop on a stone bridge and see that there are more orcs coming towards them now from the trees in front of them. Both look to their left and see even more orcs charging towards them. However, what the two hobbits don't see is that Boromir is charging to intercept the wave of orcs coming from the left, while Inara sneak around the other side to take on the orcs charging straight at them.

"Get down!" Inara shouts at the two hobbits as the throws one of her hidden daggers at an orc that got past Boromir. Then she charges her way up to where the hobbits are. Just as she reaches them, the orcs from the front come in, which has Inara busy as well as the two hobbits.

"We need to move to better ground!" Inara shouts as she kills an orc with her two tomahawks in hand.

Boromir quickly pulls Inara's dagger from an orc before throwing it at another. "Where?"

"I don't know!" Inara yells at Boromir as she takes down another orc in close combat. "Anywhere but here!"

In another area of the forest Legolas, Aragorn, Kelda, Kili, Gimli, and Tauriel are stragglers of the orcs group.

Kili, who is trying to keep tabs on Kelda while fighting, doesn't notice as an orc approaches him. It is when he hears Tauriel call out to him, does Kili realize his mistake. Turing to face the enemy, all Kili sees is the fist of an orc hand before he is sent flying backwards to the ground.

" _ **Adad**_!" Kelda shouts before having to use the X block with both of her blades at an oncoming, orc sword.

Letting out a groan, Kili opens his eyes and sees a bleary world. However, he can hear the approaching footsteps of the orc. As he tries to get up, his world spins and this causes Kili to stumble. Just as the orc is about to take a swing at Kili, Gimli's axe finds its way into the orc's back.

"Alright there, cousin?" Gimli asks just as the orc falls to the ground dead besides a sitting Kili.

"I'm fine." Kili slurs out as he tries to get his eyes to focus.

"Kili!" Tauriel says as she moves to kneel down in front of Kili. She starts to check his head and comes across some blood at the back of his head. "You're hurt."

"Said I'm fine." Kili slurs out to Tauriel as he tries to push her hands away from his head.

"No you are not." Tauriel says to Kili. "You have a head wound." Moving one of her hands to in front of Kili's face, she holds up three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Six fingers and a pretty lass." Kili says with a smirk on his face.

"He alright?" Gimli asks Tauriel with a worried look upon his face.

"He has a head concussion." Tauriel huffs out. "And here he was always tells me that dwarves have thick skulls."

Gimli lets out a chuckle as he keeps guard over his cousin.

"Is _**Adad**_ alright?" Kelda asks after killing her last orc.

"In time he will be." Tauriel replies to Kelda. "Gimli, I am going to need your help getting Kili from falling to the ground."

"Let me help, _Naneth_." Kelda says as she comes over to help Tauriel get Kili off of the ground.

Once Kili is up on his feet, thanks to Tauriel and Kelda, they all hear a horn off in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas says out loud.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouts as he rushes past Legolas.

"Stay here, lasses, and look after Kili. The elf and I will go with Aragorn." Gimli says to Tauriel and Kelda before charging after Aragorn with Legolas.

Several yards away and down the slope of the forested hill Boromir, Inara, and two hobbits are fighting against the ever growing hoard of orcs. With Boromir at the rear trying to cover the small group, Inara is leading the two hobbits slowly as she hacks away at every orc that approaches.

"Where are they?" Inara shouts back to Boromir as he blows his horn again, to signal to the rest of their group where their location is.

"They'll come." Pippin says to Inara as they comes to a tree with several stone statues nearby.

An orc charges at Boromir, which causes him to leave his horn and fight the orc. He is able to defeat the orc, but there are more coming towards them. Keeping his sword at the ready, Boromir keeps fighting the orcs charging towards his small group.

Inara fights as well, though she is starting to grow tired from the battle. "I need to get back into shape." She whispers to herself, as she slices the neck of an orc that she brought to its knees.

"Run! Run!" Boromir shouts at the hobbits and Inara as he tries to cover their attempts to flee the amassing orcs.

Running a short distance down the hill again, Boromir fights against every orc that comes at him. Merry and Pippin stop when they notice Boromir isn't following them. Seeing some hand-sized stones, the two begin to throw the stones at the orcs that are heading for Boromir. Not hearing the hobbits' footsteps, Inara turns to see that they are throwing stones at the orcs. Not wanting to leave the hobbits, or Boromir behind, Inara charges back up the hill to join Boromir with holding the orcs at bay.

"They are too many!" Inara shouts as she fights besides Boromir. She refuses to allow him to stand his ground alone.

"We hold the line here!" Boromir shouts back as he keeps taking down orc after orc.

The two keep fighting together, which the number of dead orcs around them begin to build. However, this doesn't last long. A shwing whistle from an arrow passes over Inara, as she had ducked low to swipe at the mid-section of an orc that was approaching from her left.

The arrow, hits Boromir in the chest with a sickening thud. This causes the hobbits to stop throwing their rocks, and Inara looks over her shoulder once she has killed the orc she had been fighting. Her eyes open wide as she realizes that the arrow was meant for her.

Boromir gathers what is left of his strength though, and keeps on fighting with the injury. He knows that it is fatal, but refuses to allow it to hold him back from fighting.

"Get out of here!" Boromir shouts to Inara and the hobbits as he swings to strike at another orc that has approached them.

"No! We will not leave you here!" Inara says as she too keeps fighting the orcs. However, as she takes down another orc, she looks up to see an orc with a white hand on its face strutting its way towards them. When she sees the bow in the orcs' hand, she realizes that this orc was the one trying to kill her.

"Your ass is mine, bitch." Inara growls out before throwing herself at an orc that was getting near Boromir. She is determined to reach this particular orc, with its bow, to take him down. 'He must be the leader.' She thinks to herself as she sees that the orcs are now trying to stop Inara from making her way towards the bow carrying orc.

However, what Inara doesn't notice is that the orc leader is not aiming for her, but for Boromir. It lets another fly through the air. Again a sickening thud of the arrow hitting its target echoes in the air.

This pulls Inara out of her determined mindset of going after the orc leader. Changing her heading, Inara now attempts to reach Boromir instead. She sees him fall to his knees before the hobbits and this somehow pushes Boromir to continue to fight.

"No!" Inara screams out as a third arrow makes its way into Boromir's body. She is still fighting through the orcs to get to him and the hobbits.

As Merry and Pippin charge towards the orcs, with their daggers drawn, as a fourth arrow goes flying towards Boromir since he is now on his knees. Before it the arrow can hit its mark, Inara has somehow managed to reach Boromir. She throws herself in front of Boromir, so that she faces the oncoming arrow instead of him. Just as the arrow is about to penetrate Inara's skin, her pendant and her body send out a blinding wave of pale pink light, which obliterates the arrow and many of the surrounding orcs as it shoots away in a growing circle.

Boromir, as the light passes through him, hears his mother's voice softly calling out his name.

For Merry and Pippin, they hear their dead loved ones as well.

This pale pink shock-wave blows past the remaining orcs, who were more than six feet away from the epicenter that is Inara, without harm. The light keeps moving through the forest and goes past the others who are fighting near the top of the hill.

As the shock-wave hits Aragorn, he hears his parents voices call out his name. For Legolas, he hears his mother's voice saying a nickname that she used to call him when he was a child. For Gimli, he hears his mother and uncle's voices. It passes through Tauriel, who hears her parents' voices calling to her. Kili hears Dis's voice as well as a male voice that he has never heard before. But for Kelda, she hears a few young voices calling out to her.

Once the shock-wave has traveled about a mile away from where Inara is, it disappears into nothing.

Inara, however, collapses to the ground in a dead faint from the energy that was released from her selfless act. She lands with her right side hitting the ground first before her head does. Her display of power has some of the orcs stunned into stillness before their leader yells at them. Then they charge forwards towards where Inara, Boromir, and the two hobbits are.

Two orcs lift Merry and Pippin as the two hobbits try to defend their two friends. The rest of the orcs continue charging past as Boromir and Inara as if they are invisible. But there is one who approaches the two humans with a purpose.

Boromir, knowing that he will not live long from his wounds, tries to reach Inara's still body that lays only six feet in front of him. But the heavy sounds from an approaching orc has him look up. He watches in dismay as an orc reaches down and picks Inara up by one of her wrists like a rag doll. Her two tomahawks lay on the ground where she fell. The orc sniffs at Inara's body before a sting of growls startles the orc from its interest. Boromir watches at the orc tosses Inara's body over its shoulder like a sack of grain before moving to catch up to the others. He keeps watching the orc carry Inara's body away till the sound of a bow being drawn back pulls his attention away. Looking in front of him, Boromir sees the orc leader has an arrow ready to fly.

Out of nowhere, Aragorn appears and knocks the orc leader away from Boromir, and the once drawn arrow lands with a thud into the ground next to Boromir's foot. Aragorn battles with the orc leader in a deadly game of strikes and blocks. Then the orc does something that Aragorn was not planning for, the orc tosses Aragorn at a tree. Seconds later an orc shield flies at Aragorn and the ends of its curved top embed into the tree on either side of Aragorn's neck.

The orc leader, senses that he may have just won the battle approaches Aragorn with a blade held ready to strike. What the orc leader wasn't counting on was for Aragorn to loosen the shield enough to slip out from underneath it. The orc blade strikes the tree, and Aragorn begins hitting the orc in the stomach with his fists. The orc leader grabs hold of Aragorn and shoves him away as he pulls the blade out from the tree.

Seeing Aragorn on the ground, and weaponless, the orc swings down to try and kill Aragorn. But Aragorn moves quickly to evade the swing of the blade. The orc leader swings down again, and Aragorn rolls out of the way. Pulling a dagger that he was given by Celeborn, Aragorn stabs the orc leader in the thigh. This causes the orc leader to howl in rage, and in pain, before punching Aragorn in the face.

With Aragorn stunned by the punch, the orc leader lifts him up by his shift and head butts Aragorn before tossing him towards another decline of the hill. The orc pulls out the dagger from his thigh and throws it at a now recovering, but bloodied up Aragorn. Using a sword, Aragorn knocks the blade away before it can hit him. Then he charges at the orc leader with renewed energy from that he has finds deep within himself.

The orc leader and Aragorn continue with their sword fighting, till Aragorn is able to defeat the beast. First by cutting off its sword arm, followed by a stab in its belly, and as the last blow Aragorn slices off the head of the orc leader. Taking a quick second to catch his breath, Aragorn glances over his to see Boromir lying on his back.

"No!" Aragorn growls out between breaths before jogging over to where Boromir lies.

Boromir, who could do nothing to help Aragorn during the fight, is trying to stay alive long enough to speak with Aragorn. Seeing the dark haired ranger kneeling down beside him, Boromir hurries to tell Aragorn.

"They took the little ones and Inara." Boromir say while laboring to breath.

"Lay still." Aragorn says as he tries to check on Boromir's wounds.

"Did you not hear me? They took Inara." Boromir repeats again.

"I heard you. But you must lay still." Aragorn says worriedly. He knows, as well as Boromir, what fate is in store for Inara now that she has been captured by Saruman's orcs.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asks.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn says as he realizes that Boromir's wounds are fatal.

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir says to Aragorn. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach." Aragorn says in a comforting voice.

"Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all. I failed to protect Inara. She took an arrow for me."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor by protecting the hobbits and Inara. It was her choice, not yours, to take an arrow that was meant for you." Aragorn says trying to give Boromir some comforting words.

"Leave them. It is over." Boromir says as he reaches out to stop Aragorn's hand from pulling the arrows out of his body. "The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

Boromir tries to take hold of Aragorn's shoulder, but his strength is leaving his body now. But Aragorn takes hold of Boromir's hand and holds it his shoulder like Boromir wants to.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail." Aragorn vows to Boromir.

"Our people." Boromir barely says with breath. "Our people." He tries to reach for his sword that lays nearby, so Aragorn helps Boromir by placing the pummel into his dying hands. Boromir brings the sword to rest above his heart in a show of sworn oath.

In the distance, Legolas catches up but stays a small distance away from the two men and watches them with some fascination as to what is happening between them.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." Boromir says to Aragorn before letting out his last breath of life.

Aragorn watches as the light of life leaves Boromir's eyes. Giving a small gesture of farewell, Aragorn takes Boromir's face into his hands and leans forwards slightly.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn says softly to Boromir.

By this time, Gimli has caught up to Legolas with Kelda, Tauriel, and Kili not too far behind him. Both Kelda and Gimli look to the ground as they realize that Boromir is dead.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn says as he stands up. "but he will not return."

"Where are the others?" Kelda asks Aragorn.

Aragorn answers her question as he sheaths his sword. "Merry, Pippin, and Inara were taken by the orcs."

"What about that wave of light? Where did that come from?" Gimli asks what everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know, Master Dwarf." Aragorn says as he lifts Boromir's body from the ground.

The group slowly make their way back to the river's edge and see Frodo and Sam rowing across the large expanse between the two shores.

"Where are they going?" Kelda asks as she watches them.

"Frodo and Sam go to Mordor on their own." Aragorn says as he sets Boromir's body into one of the two remaining boats. Gimli helps remove their packs out of the boat, while Legolas fetches Boromir's things.

Tauriel and Kili watch as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas prepare the boat and Boromir's body for its last trip. Kelda keeps watch on Frodo and Sam since she is hesitant to watch the others. Once Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are done preparing the boat everyone, but Kelda, say a last goodbye to their fallen comrade before sending the boat into the river. They watch as the boat travels with the current and goes over the waterfall.

"If we hurry we can catch up to Frodo and Sam on the eastern shore." Legolas says as he shoves their last boat partially into the water.

Tauriel, who is binding on of Aragorns' wounds, gives Legolas a sad look. She knows that Legolas wants to continue with the quest, but she also knows that they can't leave Inara or the two hobbits with the orcs.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas says to Aragorn while ignoring Tauriel's sad look.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn says before stepping away from Tauriel since she has finished seeing to his wounds.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli says to Aragorn as he approaches where the man is standing. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn says as he looks at the remaining members of the Fellowship, who are now standing near him. "We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Inara to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"Then we should leave what can be spared behind." Kili speaks out properly since his concussion is no longer bothering him.

"We will travel light." Tauriel says as she looks at Kelda with a reckless grin.

"Then let us hunt some Orc." Aragorn says as he heads into the forest quickly.

"Yes!" Gimli shouts before heading after Aragorn.

Kili and Tauriel are quick to follow after the other two, which leaves Legolas and Kelda on the beach.

"Are you coming?" Legolas asks Kelda as he hands her the dagger that Haldir had given her. She had lost track of it during the fighting, but Legolas had picked it up and kept it with him.

Kelda looks at the dagger before taking it from Legolas's hand. However, his other hand places itself onto of hers that was taking the dagger.

"I promise you, that I will see that you return to him alive and safe." Legolas vows to Kelda.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep, Legolas." Kelda says softly as she looks at the serious expression on Legolas's face.

"But I intend to keep this one, _Nóruiloth_. Now come or the others will have left us behind." Legolas says as he releases Kelda's hand and allows her to put away her dagger. Once her dagger is put away, Legolas and Kelda hurry after the others with great speed.

Yet, what the Fellowship has failed to notice in the trees above them, is a Raven from Erebor. The Raven, Aslan, has heard every word that was spoken between them even though he was supposed to have given a message to Kili from Thorin. However, once the last of the Fellowship heads into the forest, Aslan takes to the sky. He will follow the Anduìn River, till he reaches Beorn's lands. For that is where Thorin and over two-hundred dwarves are currently staying. They are waiting to travel south on the River with the help of Thranduil's barge boats that he uses for commerce with the Rohirrim and Lothlorien. That is where he will tell the former King of Erebor that his Queen has been captured by Orcs.

* * *

 **So we have reached the end of the Fellowship. So what do you all think so far? Have I made it interesting enough to keep you all coming back for more?**

 **Leave a review if you choose to. For reviews are well-loved and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	36. LOTR: Two Towers Part 1

**I survived final exam week! Oh, and I graduated from college. So now I will have some more time to devote to finishing this multi-chapter beast that is this story.**

 **So here we are. The beginning of the Two Towers events! I just want to let you all know that I had a difficult time writing the beginning of this chapter. Mostly due to the fact that I didn't want it to go to dark too fast. So I apologize if the beginning of this chapter is lacking somewhat.**

 **Also I want to welcome the new readers and new followers of this story as well. I hope that you all will be sticking around to see how I end this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

For most of the first day of their capture, Inara was unconscious. It was in the late in the evening hours when Inara finally woke up. Seeing the unknown surroundings, Inara realized that she and the two hobbits were being held captive by the Uruks. Being captured wasn't on Inara's wish list since she knew that her life, and the lives of the two hobbits, were now in danger. It was during the second day of captivity that Inara and the two hobbits began to formulate a plan to escape. However, that scheme would not be a success.

Lying on the ground, Inara was listening to Merry, who was informing Inara what all had happened after the battle and the events of Boromir's death. Even though Inara didn't really like Boromir, she had come to respect him during their travels.

After Merry finished telling Inara what all had happened, Inara and the two hobbits began to plot an escape plan. And when they tried to execute the plan, it failed. They had managed to free the ropes on their wrists. Yet, when they tried to free their ankles an Uruk had noticed them. This is when things took a turn for the worse for the three captives.

The Uruk shouted towards his fellow group mates as he moved quickly to where three were on the ground. Grabbing Inara by the hair, the Uruk begins to drag her away from the two hobbits.

"Let her go!" Merry shouts as he tries to go after the Uruk.

"Bring her back!" Pippin shouts while trying to follow after Merry.

Inara, for the most part is trying to put up a fight, while trying to free her hair from the Uruks' hold.

"You fucking bastard." Inara growls breathlessly at the Uruk. "Are you trying to rip the scalp off of my head? Because you are doing a piss poor job of it. Now let go!"

Inara, while clawing her fingernails into the Uruks' hand that is holding her hair, is starting to become very angry with the whole situation. But just as she feels the Uruk come to a halt, a large fist lands a blow on her stomach. The pain from the blow causes Inara to gasp for breath.

"Leave her alone." Merry's voice calls out. "It was my idea. Not hers. If you're going to hurt anyone, let it be the one who is responsible. Me."

The Uruks, never before seeing a volunteer for a beating, aren't sure what to do. But the leader of the Uruks says something which causes the group to become excited.

"Merry!" Pippin calls out before being taken to where Inara is now curled up on the ground.

As the night goes on, Pippin and Inara are helpless as they hear their friend cry out during the beating from the Uruks. A beating that Inara knew should have been given to her.

In the daylight following the beating of Merry, the Uruks are moving swiftly through the half-grassland, half-rocky terrain. All three of their captives have been placed upon the backs of three separate Uruks. The only thing that keeps them from falling off is that the captives' hands are tied around the Uruks' necks.

Pippin, from the back of an Uruk, looks over his right shoulder to check on one of his fellow captives.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin softly calls to the other hobbit. He is concerned about his friend, since Merry's face is very pale, sickly in color.

Inara, whose Uruk is to the right of Merry's, moves her head slightly to look past Merry. Her hair is wild with tangles and in her mouth is a gag cloth, which is tied at the back of her head. Her clothes are a bit torn up in the arms and legs as well. She too is worried about Merry and what possible injuries me may have sustained.

The Uruks come to a halt for a moment as their new leader stops for a moment. Not even a minute after they stop, a group of smaller Orcs and a few goblins come out from their hiding spots among the valley of rocks. The leader of the Uruks and the leader of the Orcs speak to each other in a language that Inara and Pippin don't understand.

As the two leaders speak, Merry lets out a moan and looks as if he is about to be sick. This has both Inara and Pippin worried. After their attempted escape, and Merry's beating, the leader of the Uruks had threatened to harm Inara. However, Merry had intervened after his beating. So the Uruk leader had hit Merry, leaving a small gash across Merry's right temple. Since taking that last hit, Merry had been in and out of consciousness.

"Merry!" Pippin calls out softly again. "Merry. Wake up!"

Hearing Merry let out another groan, Pippin notices an Uruk just behind Inara that is drinking something out of a flask.

"My friend is sick." Pippin calls to the Uruk. "He needs water. Please!"

The leader of the Uruks overhears Pippin calling out to Merry and has come to investigate. Hearing the worry in Pippin's voice, all of the Uruks, Orcs, and goblins are now watching to see what the Uruk leader will do. However, this Uruk isn't going to just help Merry without adding some torture to it.

"Sick, is he?" The leader says to Pippin before looking at the Uruk with the flask. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

The Uruk with the flask takes hold of Merry's chin and begins to dump the contents into the hobbits' mouth. This causes Merry to gag and choke, but it does rouse the hobbit out of his unconscious state.

Inara, just barely seeing what is happening, begins to wiggle violently in her restraints and tries to scream through her cloth gag. She doesn't want to see the young hobbit drown to death from the liquid in the flask.

"Stop it!" shouts Pippin as he too is worried that Merry might be choking from the dark liquid. "Leave him alone!"

The Uruk leader looks over at Pippin. "Why? You want some? Huh?" Seeing that Pippin isn't going to answer the Uruk continues to speak. "Then keep your mouth shut."

Inara, however, is still lashing about on the back of an Uruk and as she drives her heels hard into its stomach, the Uruk lets out a pain-filled wail.

This captures the leaders' attention and he moves towards the Uruk that has Inara on its back.

"And as for you." The leader says as he grabs a hand full of Inara's hair and yanks her head back. "I suggest you keep quiet too. Or I just might take you myself before giving you to Saruman."

Inara's eyes harden with anger and rage at the statement. However, in her peripheral vision she can see that Merry is now awake and softly talking to Pippin. But this sight soon disappears as the Uruk leader moves in close and proceeds to lick her left cheek slowly.

The other Uruks and Orcs let out grunts, snarls, and growls as their leader does this. They can all smell the two day old, bloodied up under cloth that she is still wearing under her clothes.

Another of the Uruk begins to sniff the air and speaks in Black Speech to the leader. This causes the leader to pull away from Inara. The two converse some more before the leader shouts something to the rest. Then the Uruks, the Orcs, and the goblins begin to move again.

"Inara?" Pippin calls past the now awake Merry. He had seen what the Uruk leader had done and was very worried for Inara's safety.

She gives him a wink, and if she didn't have the gag, she would have given him a smirk to go with it. She knows that something must have the Uruks worried for them to be moving again, and at a quicker pace too.

 **A few miles away...**

A few miles behind the joined packs, Aragorn has his head pressed to the ground. Using his knowledge of tracking, he is trying to listen in to the movements. Finally, he hears the rumbling that is associated with the Uruks, but it is louder and much faster than before.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn says out loud. Lifting himself up off of the ground he continues to speak. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn takes off running again in the hopes of catching up to the Uruks.

Not too far behind Aragorn, Legolas is moving quickly among the rocks that little the valley.

Next to him is Kelda, who has been worried about their friends since coming across the remains of the Uruk camp earlier that day. She had seen the blood marks on the ground and fear had begun to take hold of her since.

"Come on, Gimli. Kili." Legolas calls quickly as he and Kelda try to catch up to Aragorn.

Only a few paces away from Legolas and Kelda is Tauriel, who is waiting upon the top of a rock for the last two members of their group to catch up. Both dwarves are having a hard time keeping up with the fast pace that Aragorn has set for chasing after the Uruks.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest." Gimli puffs out as he goes into another walking break from running in an attempt to catch his breath. "And no sign of our quarry, but what care rock can tell."

Kili is just a few feet in front of Gimli as he too tries to catch his breath. "Come on, Gimli. We need to keep up." Kili looks back at his cousin with a slight smirk on his face before pushing himself into a jog to reach where Tauriel waits for them.

Gimli lets out a growl at seeing his cousin's newfound burst of energy. Then he too tries to speed up his pace so that he isn't left behind. As he approaches where Tauriel is standing, he gives her a dirty look when he sees that she hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Come or we shall be left behind." Tauriel says to Kili and Gimli before sprinting away to where the others are headed.

The two dwarves let out a groan before following after the elleth.

The group keeps following the ridge line of the valley as they keep tracking the Uruk pack. This continues till late in the evening and soon Aragorn has the group stop suddenly in a small valley between two rock ridges. Something in the ground has caught Aragorn's eyes, and he bends down to further inspect the object. It is one of the green leaf broches that the hobbits were given by the elves of Lothlorien.

Being careful, Aragorn pulls it out from where it is embedded into the earth. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Legolas and Kelda, who had jogged past Aragorn, come to a stop. Seeing the item in Aragorns' hand, Legolas moves towards him. "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn says with renewed hope and begins to run yet again. He hadn't given up hope on the hobbits or Inara just yet. But with each passing day, he had wondered if that day would be the day that they would find their friends' remains.

"Come, Kelda. The hobbits are alive. We are gaining on the Uruks." Legolas says to Kelda. He has watched over her closely these past three days, and has noticed that she was starting to give up on them alive.

Kelda gives Legolas a brief smile before the sound of two dwarves stumbling and falling down the small decline of the rock ridge causes her smile to vanish. Looking towards the fallen dwarves, worry begins to take hold on her face.

" _ **Adad**_? Are you alright?" Kelda asks as she hurries over to where Kili is trying to stand up.

"I'm fine." Kili says as he tries to hide the pain that is coursing through the old injury on his thigh. With all this running, the old injury has begun to throb in protest.

Tauriel, who was right behind the two dwarves, hurries over to Kili's side. "Are you injured, Kili?"

"Nah. It's just a muscle cramp. Nothing more." Kili replies with false bravado. He really doesn't want to be left behind now because of the old injury. Kili allows Tauriel and Kelda to help him up from the ground.

"Come. We're gaining on them!" Legolas calls out to the four of them as he starts to hurry after Aragorn.

"We're wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters." Gimli says as he begins to push himself up off of the ground to run again. "Very dangerous over short distances."

Kili and Kelda both snort at Gimli's comments before starting to chase after the rest of the group with Tauriel bringing up the rear.

The group keeps running for about an hour or so as they keep tracking the Uruks. However, once they leave the rock ridged valley, Aragorn brings them to a halt. Aragorn surveys the large grasslands before him as the others finally catch up.

"Rohan." Aragorn says to the others. "Home of the Horse-lords."

"They were our allies at one time." Kili pants out as he catches his breath. "Broke our trade agreement. No reason. Just stopped sending supplies and such."

"There's something strange at work here." Aragorn says out loud. He is starting to wonder how the Uruks reached the lands of the Rohirrim so quickly. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, and sets its will against us."

During the night, they begin to traverse through the last of the rocky hills. Kili, Gimli, and Kelda lead the group through the rocks with ease. Their night-vision is better than the others thanks to their dwarven heritages.

By morning, Legolas and Tauriel take the lead as they are reaching the end of the rocky terrain. Both elves move swiftly as the try to find an advantageous spot to see from. Legolas comes to a stop on a large part of a rock, while Tauriel is on another rock a few feet behind him.

"Legolas. What do you elven eyes see?" Aragorn asks as he continues to move through the rocks.

"The Uruks turn northeast." Tauriel replies before Legolas has the chance to.

"They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." Legolas shouts to Aragorn.

" _ **Lu**_ _ **akraditu!**_ " Kili shouts as he follows Kelda down, taking the same path that Aragorn did moments before.

"Saruman." Aragorn says as he comes to a stop. His renewed hope in retrieving the hobbits and Inara is shrinking now that he knows where the Uruks are headed.

What Aragorn and the others don't know is that during the night Inara was spirited away from the Uruks. The Orcs which had met up with the Uruks previously were sent by Sauron to retrieve Inara. You see, Sauron isn't thrilled about Saruman fathering the body which he, Sauron, wants to inhabit. So Sauron is planning to use dark magic to force a child upon Inara himself, so that no one may challenge him or claim to be the father of Sauron.

 **A Rohan Village alongside a river...**

The ground trembles beneath the villagers' feet as orcs come racing towards the venerable village. As the orcs grow closer, a woman is preparing a horse for her young children to flee the coming onslaught.

"Éothain! Éothain!" The light brownish, red-haired woman calls.

Hearing his mother calling to him, the boy hurries over to where a horse is saddled and waiting.

"You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." The mother says to her son as she helps him get up and into the large saddle that once belonged to her own father.

"Come along, Freda." And older woman says as she brings her granddaughter to the waiting mother.

"Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf." The little girl says to her mother and grandmother. She doesn't know what horrors are fast approaching. "He is too big for him."

The mother lifts her daughter up onto the saddle as the boy reaches down to help. He notices that his grandmother keeps looking from the scene before her and over her left shoulder towards the smoke that is building in the distance.

"Listen to me." The mother says to her children. "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama." The Éothain answers as he wraps an arm around his little sister.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama." Freda says as she reaches down towards her mother.

"You must, child." The old woman says to the girl. "You are the child of a Rohirrim rider and the great-grandchild of the Dragon Slayer. Do your duty. Now go!"

The old woman smacks the rear quarter of the horses' rump, which causes it to startle into a gallop. Both women watch the horse leave before the screams of the other villagers draw their attention. Seeing her daughter froze in fear, the old woman reaches into the fence stall and pulls out a spade and a rake. She shoves the rake into her daughter's hand.

"We will use these to defend ourselves with as we flee." The old woman begins to move as fast as she is able towards where the other villagers are fleeing to.

"What good will these be against orcs?" The mother asks as she follows the old woman.

"As long as you have something to wield against them we are safe." The old woman replies. "I remember when I was a child, watching a dwarf take on an orc with just his body. Even though he had no weapon, he still fought."

The mother shakes her head at the old woman's ramblings. "My own mother has gone senile." She whispers to herself as she continues to flee with the old woman.

 **Somewhere else in Rohan...**

Along a darkened river bank there are dead bodies of orc and men littering along its shores. Even into the surrounding trees do the bodies of the dead lay on the ground. It is a gruesome and heartbreaking sight to behold to those who have never seen the carnage of war. And for the Riders of Rohan, this is becoming a normal sight to come across in their lands.

Their leader rides atop a white stallion as he and his band of riders come across the carnage. He pulls on the reigns of his horse to bring it to a stop. In the rain, he surveys the area.

"Théodred." The leader gasps out in worry. "Find the King's Son!"

Obeying their leader's command, the Riders remove themselves from their saddled horses, and they begin to search through the bodies of the dead for their prince. During the search, one Rider comes across a body that is dressed in elven clothes which is lying face down in the tree line. His curiosity gets the better of him and he rolls the so that it is no longer lying on its front. Once the body is on its back, he gently brushes the dark snarled up hair out of the face. It is then that the Rider realizes that he has found a woman, and that she is still alive with no see-able wounds on her.

"Lord!" The rider calls out to their leader.

Their leader moves quickly towards his fellow rider thinking that he has just found the King's son.

"Did you find him?" The leader comes to a stop when he sees that the rider has found a woman among the dead. "Is she dead?"

"No. She lives, my lord." The Rider answers back. "Shall we take her with us?"

The leader bends down to get a closer look at the woman. He notices that her lips are barely moving; so he leans in to see if he can hear what she is saying. She is repeating one word, and once the leader realizes what the word is, his eyes become big.

"We take her with us." The leader says before getting up to leave the other man with this woman. The one word has his mind racing to figure out how she got here. 'How did the Queen of Erebor get here?' The leader continues walking among the dead and approaches an older rider.

"What are Mordor Orcs doing here?"

"These Orcs aren't from Mordor." The leader says as he kicks the head of the single Uruk that lays next to his feet. He had seen the white hand mark on its helmet, but alas has jumped to conclusions about this group of Orcs. For the orcs were of Mordor, while the sing Uruk was tracking them to retrieve Inara from them.

"My Lord Éormer, over here!"

The leader, Éormer, rushes towards the rider who had called for him.

There, in the shallow waters of the river, is the person who the Riders were looking for. The rider and Éormer lift the young man up out of the water gently.

"He's alive." Éormer says in surprise. He wasn't expecting to find the young man still breathing. "Quickly. We must get him back to Edoras."

The Riders move quickly to get back onto their horses. Once Théodred is secured with Éormer on the white horse, the woman is also secured on a horse with the man who found her. Moving quickly, Éormer leads the Riders away from the river and back towards Edoras. They ride in haste over the plains of Rohan till they reach Edoras the next day in the afternoon.

"Bring the healer!" Éormer yells as he and one of the stable hands gently guide Théodred's limp body off of the horse. "Bring the woman too!"

Once off of the horse, Éormer carries the King's son towards the royal halls with a fellow Rider carrying the woman. Both men carry their precious cargo towards the infirmary, where they find beds to place the two bodies.

A healer arrives and immediately sees to Théodred's injuries after sending nearly everyone out of the room. The healer pushes Éormer out of the way so that he may attend to the prince's injuries.

Obliging the healer, Éormer moves away from the prince's bedside and makes his way over to where the woman lays. He still is finding it hard to believe that this woman knows the name of the former King Under the Mountain. Never being one for court gossip, Éormer finds it intriguing that for once the rumors were true. That the Queen of Erebor, though from the race of men, has aged very slowly over the years.

"Who is this?" the healer asks as he makes his way over to the woman.

"She is to be treated well." Éormer says to the healer. "She is of royalty." He doesn't want the healer, or anyone else to know that the woman is the Queen of Erebor.

Before the healer can question any further over the woman's identity, the sound of hurrying footsteps echo from the hallway. Knowing who it is that would be hurrying so, Éormer makes his way back over to Théodred's bedside. Not even a second later a blond, long-haired woman enters the infirmary.

"Théodred." She says softly once she reaches the man's bedside.

The man on the bed turns his head to towards the woman's voice, but other than that does nothing. This doesn't stop the woman from looking at his wounded abdomen. Seeing the mortal wound, she knows that he won't last much longer. She looks over at Éormer with a little fear in her eyes. This is something that neither of them were prepared for.

As she prepares to leave Théodred's bedside, Éormer reaches out to take hold of her arm. "Look, over there."

The woman turns her head to look at the bed of a woman, who the healer is now walking away from.

"Who is she, Éormer?" the blonde woman asks.

Both rise to leave Théodred's bedside and move towards the woman's. Once next to the bed, the blond woman looks at the other woman carefully. She hears Éormer lean closer so that he may speak in her ear without being overheard.

"Erebor." Éormer whispers to the woman.

The woman lets out a soft gasp as she realizes what Éormer has just told her. She turns to look him in the eyes before speaking to him softly.

"Their Queen?"

"I believe so, Éowyn. You need to send word to Erebor that she is here, without Grima finding out. Who knows what he would do to her if he were to know who she really is. Or if he knew she was here."

"I will do as you ask, brother, and she will be put under my care." Éowyn vows to her brother.

"Come. We must tell Uncle what has happened to Théodred." Éormer says to his sister. He waits for her to move away from the woman's bed before the two siblings head off to see their Uncle. Their King.

Little do the siblings know that by morning, one would be banished from Rohan. While the other, finds a fully awake Queen of Erebor in the infirmary.

 **Outskirts of Fangorn Forest...**

Merry and Pippin are tossed down to the ground as the Uruks and a few Goblin stragglers take their rest for the night. The night before, another group of Goblins had decided to join up with the Uruks as they too were headed back to Isengard. Saruman had sent the Goblins to make sure that Inara was still alive while traveling with the Uruks. However, the Uruks had managed to lose Inara when the small group of Orcs had left their ranks.

"Merry." Pippin says as he squirms along the ground to reach the other hobbit.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry says in defeat.

Pippin gives Merry a sad look before changing the subject. "You think Inara is alright?"

"I hope so."

As the Uruks and Goblins start chopping away at the nearby trees, the hobbits begin to here groaning. Neither one is sure what to make of the noise.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asks.

"It's the trees." Merry replies.

"What?"

"You remember the Old Forest on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asks Pippin. "Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Trees could whisper, talk to each other, and even move."

Merry and Pippin look about themselves and notice that the Uruks and the Goblins have begun to argue among themselves. A large Uruk takes hold of both of them and lifts them up onto their feet. Then it is like all hell breaks loose as the Uruks and the Goblins start to argue even more. Finally one of the Goblins get too close to Merry and Pippin. Just as it is about to take a swipe at them, the leader of the Uruks cuts off the Goblin's head. This sends Uruks and Goblins into a frenzy as they rush in to cannibalize the dead Goblin's body.

"Pippin. Let's go." Merry tells Pippin before they crawl their way out of the frenzy.

Slowly they inch their way across the grass, heading for the forest. However, their escape is put on hold after a Goblin steps onto Pippins' back. The Goblin forces Pippin onto his back and threatens to kill him. However, spear comes out of nowhere and hits the Goblin's leg. This allows Pippin to escape from the Goblin.

Yet out of the darkness, Merry and Pippin hear neighing of horses and weapons clash as something, or someone, attacks the Uruks and Goblins.

"Pippin!" Merry calls out as the two hobbits stick together and watch as horses pass them by. But one of the horses charges towards them and all they can do is scream in terror.

As the dawn breaks across the lands of Rohan, the other members of the former Fellowship keep running to chase down the Uruks. But the red sun causes Legolas and Tauriel to stop and look at the sight.

"A red sun rises." Legolas says solemnly. "Blood has been spilled this night."

Tauriel gives him a knowing look that the two old friends used to give each other when something bad was about to happen. "Let us hope it is not our friends."

They continue on till about mid-morning, when Aragorn stops to check for fresh tracks. However, the neighing of horses is heard echoing across the land. This has everyone wondering who it is that is approaching. Following Aragorn's lead, the group moves to take shelter behind a very large boulder. Only a few minutes pass until the sight of large group of men on horseback rides past them.

Aragorn recognizes them and steps out from the groups' hiding place. The other follow his lead with their weapons in hand, but in a non-threatening hold.

"Riders of Rohan," Aragorn shouts. "what news from the Mark?"

The large group of horsemen turn round and begin to circle the group, inching closer to shrink the circle. Once the circle is small, to where Aragorn, Legolas, Kelda, Gimli, Kili, and Tauriel are nearly back to back with each other, a small path opens. Aragorn lifts his hands in surrender a horse approaches up from the path.

"What business do Elves, Dwarves, and a Man have in the Riddermark?" the man says from horseback. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli replies in a cocky voice.

However this is not taken lightly by the Leader and he dismounts his from his horse to approach the group of trespassers. He moves towards Gimli and gives an insult.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

This angers Legolas and Tauriel. Both elves draw their bows with arrows notched. Kili, who is standing between Legolas and Tauriel, becomes angry and draws his own bow as well.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Tauriel growls out to the man. "For that Dwarf is kin to my husband."

Their actions cause all of the Riders to raise their spears in defense of their leader. However, it is Aragorn who defuses the situation by stepping between the two elves, dwarves, and man. All three lower their bows and arrows at seeing Aragorn step between them and the man.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn says to the leader of the Riders. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Kili, Prince of Erebor. His wife, Tauriel of the Greenwood, and their daughter, Kelda. And Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader says to Aragorn. "Not even his own kin."

The man removes his helmet so that Aragorn and his group may see to who they speak to.

"Saruman has poisoned the kings' mind and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Kili says to the man.

"We track a part of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn says to the man. "They have taken three of our friends captive."

"Would one of them be a woman with dark hair?" the man asks.

"Yes." Kili says worriedly. "She is my uncles' wife and our queen."

"So I was right." The man says before looking at Kili's face. "She was found by us two days ago, and is currently in Edoras under the care of my sister."

Kili lets out a loud sigh of relief at hearing that Inara is no longer with the Uruks. Yet he is intrigued as to how exactly she got away.

"Other than her, we have not come across any others." The man says as he looks back to Aragorn. "As for the Uruks, we slaughtered them well into the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Kelda asks the man.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn says to Rider.

The man shakes his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The Rider gestures towards where smoke can be seen rising form sever hills away.

"Dead?" Gimli says out loud, knowing that it is what everyone is thinking.

"No." Kelda says as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry." The man says to the group before letting out a loud whistle. "Hasufel! Arod!"

At his calls, two horses approach and the circle of men breaks open to allow the two horses to come forth. One of the horses is white, while the other is brown in color.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." The man says to Aragorn. "Farewell."

The man begins to walk back to where his own horse waits for him. After getting back into the saddle of his horse the man speaks to Aragorn.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." The man tells his company of Riders that they ride north before leaving Aragorn and what remains of the Fellowship.

As the Riders of Rohan leave the area, everyone is silent after hearing what the man said about their hobbit friends. Kili, however, is still relieved that Inara is alive, but he is concerned on if she is truly safe in Edoras.

"At least we know that Inara is alright. For now." Kili says out loud. "One less person to have to worry about."

"As long as she stays away from Mordor or Isengard, then she will be alright." Tauriel says to Kili as she places a hand on his shoulder. "However, if what the man says is true about Saruman taking lordship over Rohan, then perhaps we should go and retrieve Inara ourselves."

"So what do we do now?" Kelda asks in a soft voice. She brushes away the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"We will see what became of Merry and Pippin. Then we shall fetch Inara." Kili says to Kelda as he lays a comforting hand on her back.

It takes only a few minutes for Kili to be placed upon the brown horse with Aragorn and Gimli with Legolas on the white one. Both Kelda and Tauriel decide to follow after them by running. The group heads off towards where the smoke rises several hills away.

As they approach the smoldering remains of the Uruks and Goblins, Kelda tries her best to keep from crying out in anguish. She turns away from the sight and finds herself pulled into an embrace by Tauriel.

Aragorn climbs down from his horse while Kili stays upon the horse, holding onto the reigns to keep it from running off. He approaches the pile cautiously, afraid that he may find the hobbits remains.

Gimli and Legolas have both climb down from their horse, and the dwarf starts to use his axe to search what is left of the pile of remains. After a half-hour search, Gimli comes across a piece of a belt from one of the hobbits. Very carefully, he picks it up out of the ash and bones.

"Find something?" Kili asks from atop of the brown horse. Being on the horse is helping ease the pain in his thigh, and he is not willing to come down only to aggravate the old wound.

Turning towards the others, Gimli hold up the belt piece before addressing the group. "It's one of their wee belts."

Kelda bursts into tears and is guided to kneel on the ground with Tauriel's help. While Legolas begins to speak softly in Sindarin. Kili, still on the horse, bows his head and whispers a vow of vengeance in _**Khuzdul**_.

Aragorn, however, takes out his anger on the helmet by kicking it with one hard kick. Then, he lets out a loud yell before sinking to the ground in defeat. Glancing to his left, Aragorn notices something in the grass and dirt that seems off. So he starts to inspect the ground more closely.

"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn says out loud as he touches the disturbed ground. "And the other." He rises from the ground and begins to notice that something isn't quite right.

"They crawled." Aragorn says as he begins to follow the trail. "Their hands were bound."

As Aragorn rises up from the ground to follow the trail everyone, except Kili, follows after him. Each one wondering what exactly Aragorn is doing. A few feet away, they watch as Aragorn pulls up a piece of rope from underneath the dead grass.

"Their bonds were cut. " Aragorn says as he begins to follow the soft imprints of the hobbit's feet in the ground. "They ran over here. And they were followed."

Aragorn keeps following the trail of footprints with new hope that the hobbits may still be alive. "The tracks lead away from the battle, and into Fangorn forest."

Everyone who were following Aragorn are standing with him just on the outside edges of the massive forest.

"Do we go in?" Kelda asks softly but with some fear in her voice.

"We go in." Aragorn says before heading into the Fangorn forest.

"Kili!" Tauriel shouts as the other four head into the forest. She watches as he approaches on horseback with the white horse following. "The hobbits went into the forests. Aragorn and the others have already entered."

"I think I will stay here with the horses." Kili says sheepishly to his wife.

"All this running has caused your old injury to act up again. Hasn't it?" Tauriel says as she comes towards the side of the brown horse. "You may be able to hide it from everyone else, but not from me."

Kili chuckles as Tauriel moves to help him down from the horse. "Of course. Why would I hide an ailment from such a beautiful healer such as yourself?"

Once on the ground, Kili allows Tauriel to look over the old injury. He watches as Tauriel rolls his pant leg up past the scar from the old wound. The scar itself is an angry dark red color instead of its normal white color. As Tauriel gently touches the scar, Kili takes in a sharp breath as pain sings through the scar area.

"You will need to allow it to rest." Tauriel says as she continues to gently examine the scar and the surrounding tissues.

"But we need to catch up to the others." Kili says as he tries to get up from his seated spot of the ground.

"They will be fine." Tauriel says sharply to Kili as she forces him back to sitting on the ground. "You and I will not be missed."

Kili gets a slight smirk on his face before replying. "You just want to get me alone. Don't you?"

Tauriel doesn't say anything as she pulls a few pieces of dried leaves out of one of the pouches on her belt. Carefully, she takes the small flask of water from its place on the belt. She pour a little bit of the water onto the leaves and rubs them together before placing the paste onto Kili's scar.

" _ **Mi**_ _**targê**_!" Kili growls out as the scar throbs from the weight of the paste on it.

"Stay still." Tauriel whispers softly as she tears away a piece of her green traveling top. Then she tears off another piece, this time longer and narrower than the other. The wider one she folds carefully and places it on top of the paste on Kili's thigh. Then she takes the long, narrow piece and begins to wrap it around his thigh.

"Thank you." Kili says through gritted teeth. The pain is just now starting to subside.

"You are welcome, _Meleth Nin_." Tauriel ties off the two ends so that they will keep the paste and its cover tightly in place. "We will rest here while the others discover what happened to Merry and Pippin."

Kili moves over a small amount till his back is resting against the trunk of a tree. Then he allows Tauriel to snuggle up alongside him while they wait.

"Kelda seems very close with the two hobbits." Kili says softly to Tauriel as one of his hands begin to play with a few strands of red hair.

"She does." Tauriel replies. "But it isn't what you think."

"Oh?"

"She worries about them because she promised Toril that she would keep an eye on them. When she was able to, of course. I don't think Kelda or Toril ever thought that Merry and Pippin were to join in a quest to destroy the One Ring."

Kili starts to chuckle softly as Tauriel looks at him with a confused look.

"What is it, Kili?"

"I am just finding it funny that both of our girls are looking for love from outside of their dwarven kin." He gives Tauriel a smile before continuing on. "You mean to say that you haven't noticed? Kelda has caught the eye of the blonde elf prince and from what I have overheard, an elf from Lothlorien as well. While Toril has her eye on one or both of the hobbits that we are trying to find. Ohh Tauriel. Our girls are following in our footsteps." Kili chuckles out the last part before placing a kiss onto Tauriel's forehead.

"You would not deny them this?" Tauriel asks Kili.

"Nah. They aren't in line for the throne, and if it is what makes them happy. So be it."

* * *

 **A bit of a short chapter, but it works. If I had kept going then this chapter would have turned into a 20,000 monster of a chapter. However, I wanted to break up the movie at certain parts so that I could add content to them.  
**

 **Reviews are welcomed and cherished.**

 **Selene**

 **P.S. I hid two Easter Eggs in this chapter. See if you can find them.**


	37. LOTR: Two Towers Part 2

**Welcome back. This chapter is marked as a high T rating for certain reasons. I am on the fence on if I should change the rating to M or not. But since I have read other stories, which are a lot more graphic than mine, I am staying with the T rating for now.**

 **Warning: There is mentions of attempted sexual assault in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Inside of Fangorn Forest...**

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Kelda move deeper into the forest. None of them have noticed that Tauriel and Kili are not with them.

As Aragorn comes to a stop, Legolas and Kelda stop only a few feet behind him. They watch as he tries to make sense of the tracks.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn says as he sees tracks from an unknown source.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli says as he approaches where his fellow group members are standing.

"This forest is old." Legolas says as he tries to focus his elven senses. However, this doesn't stop him from reaching out to take hold of Kelda's right hand with his left hand. "Very old. Full of memory and anger."

Kelda hears the groaning of the trees as well and gives Legolas's hand a quick squeeze. She isn't sure why, but she feels comfort from knowing that Legolas is there with her.

The groaning gets louder and catches the attention of the others. Gimli, out of fear of an attack, lifts his axe into a battle ready hold. This causes the trees to creak and groan even louder.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas says before turning towards where Gimli is standing.

"Gimli." Aragorn whispers loudly. "Lower your axe."

"Oh." Gimli says before doing as Aragorn suggests.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas says to Gimli as he gives Kelda's hand a squeeze. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees." Gimli replies in slight ignorance. "What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

However, whatever else Gimli was going to say is cut short by Kelda's observations.

"Where is _naneth_ and _**adad**_?" Kelda asks the others.

Gimli looks around and is surprised that he hasn't noticed his missing cousin and the she-elf. "Weren't they right behind me?"

Aragorn, who at first was looking around for Tauriel and Kili, notices that Legolas has moved away from Kelda and is heading away from the group.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asks as he moves to follow the blond elf.

This captures Kelda and Gimli's attention and they too begin to follow their comrades.

Legolas heads only a few yards away to a rise in the ground with Aragorn hot on his tail. The two speak only a few sentences, in Sindarin, while the other two approach.

"Legolas?" Kelda asks as she comes to the elf's right side.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas whispers for everyone to hear as he takes hold of Kelda's hand again. He does not want to see her get hurt by the wizard.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn whispers. "He will put a spell on us." He places a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

Legolas slowly reaches for the bow on his back with his other hand. He refuses to let go of Kelda's hand until after the wizard appears. Looks towards her with just his eyes, Legolas can see the slight fear in Kelda's eyes. Knowing that he needs to protect Kelda, Legolas gives her hand a squeeze while looking into each other's eyes. A small movement out of the corner of his eyes catches his attention, and he isn't surprised to see Kelda's free hand take hold of one of her two short swords.

"We must be quick." Aragorn says as he watches the exchange between Kelda and Legolas.

In a flurry of movement, all four turn to face their foe. Aragorn, with his sword raised to attack. Gimli with his axe held in a battle ready hold. Kelda, who had let go of Legolas's hand, twirled away from the elf while pulling out her other short sword. Lastly, Legolas moves to stand in front of Kelda with an arrow drawn taunt in his bow.

A white light appears with a figure hidden behind it. Gimli throws his axe towards the wizard and it shatters before landing the blow. Legolas lets loose an arrow, but that too is knocked away by the wizard. Both of Kelda's short swords and Aragorns' sword become too hot for them to hold on to, and they are forced to drop their weapons.

"You were tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Saruman's voice says from behind the white light. But as the voice says the word, hobbits, the vocal tone changes.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouts at the white wizard.

"What have you done to them?" Kelda yells as she moves towards the wizard. But she is stopped as Legolas wraps his arms around her to hold her back.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you that I have done nothing to them?" the white wizard says to them.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asks, wondering why the wizard hasn't put them under a spell yet. "Show yourself!"

The white light recedes to reveal that the white wizard is Gandalf.

"It cannot be." Aragorn says in disbelief. He had seen Gandalf fall in Moria, yet standing before him is a man that looks like his old friend.

"Forgive me." Legolas says to Gandalf as he lets go of Kelda. He drops to the ground to kneel before Gandalf. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman." Gandalf say to Legolas. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"But you fell." Kelda says as she moves closer to where Gandalf is standing. "In Moria."

Gandalf gives Kelda a soft smile before speaking again. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age on Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf?" Aragorn says as he approaches his friend.

"Gandalf?" the white wizards says with a confused look upon his face until something clicks in his mind. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli chocks out through his tears of joy at seeing the wizard again.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf says with a smile on his face.

Legolas had risen from the ground during Gandalf's telling of the defeat of the Balrog, and is now standing next to Kelda. He too is happy to see his friend again.

"And I come back to you now," Gandalf says to the four others. "at the turn of the tide."

The group follows Gandalf as they move through the forest. They move swiftly through the trees as Gandalf speaks to them.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli says in shock.

"That is where Inara is, Gandalf. Are we to meet up with her?" Kelda asks from her place next to Legolas.

"Inara is not with you?" Gandalf says as he comes to a stop. He turns to look at the others with a worried look upon his face.

"She was taken by the Uruk's at the same time as Merry and Pippin. Somehow, she became separated from the Uruk's pack and managed to reach Edoras." Aragorn says to Gandalf. "One of the Riders of Rohan said that she was being looked after by his sister. Is Inara not safe there?"

"No she isn't." Gandalf says before continuing through the forest. "She is in danger from Saruman's forces as well as Sauron's forces. Both are now hunting her as both want to force a child upon her of their own making."

The rest of them hurry after Gandalf with a growing worry and fear for Inara's safety. Hearing that both Saruman and Sauron are looking for her has them all worried.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan." Aragorn says as he catches up to Gandalf. "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replies.

"Are we to leave Merry and Pippin here in this forest?" Kelda asks.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf says as he stops to turn to look at Kelda. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn says to Gandalf. "You still speak in riddles."

Both wizard and man chuckle at this observation before the wizard begins to speak again.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf says with a knowing look upon his face.

"Strong. That is good." Gimli says as he looks about at the trees.

"Yes. So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf says to Gimli in a harsh voice. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe, Kelda." Gandalf begins to walk again with the others following after him yet again. "In fact, they are far safer than we are about to be."

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Gimli says out loud, which causes Kelda to chuckle.

The group continues towards the edge of the forest, where Kili and Tauriel are waiting for them. Tauriel is the first to greet Gandalf, and gives the wizard a quick hug. Kili rises up from the ground carefully, before walking over to give Gandalf a firm handshake.

"You came back." Kili says to Gandalf.

"I still have unfinished work to do here before I am allowed to leave Middle Earth for good." Gandalf says to Kili. "Have you received word from Thorin or Fili recently?"

"I have. Thorin and a small army of volunteers are still making their way south on the river. Thranduil was willing to allow Thorin and the small army to use the trading ships from his realm. Usually they travel only to Lothlorien, but Thranduil is allowing the ships to travel even farther than that." Kili answers.

"Good. We will be needing the extra fighters for what is about to come." Gandalf says cryptically to Kili before walking out into the open field and sunlight. He lets out a long, changing tone whistle into the air.

A white stallion is seen in a distance, heading straight to where Gandalf is standing.

Behind Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn had brought the other two horses out and were making sure that the saddles were still tight. Yet, the sound of the approaching horse causes everyone to watch as the white horse moves closer to Gandalf.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas says with wonder. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf says as he gently places a hand upon the horses' long forehead. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

"But we are still in need of another horse." Kili says to Gandalf. "Kelda is riding with Aragorn. Gimli with Legolas. You have Shadowfax. Yet Tauriel and I don't have a horse to ride together."

Gandalf lets out a sigh before whispering into Shadowfax's ear. The horse gives a loud neigh and pounds his front hooves onto the ground. Then in the distance, another neigh is heard echoing across the distance. This new horse is gray in color with a dark gray mane and tail.

"You and Tauriel may use Renika. She is Shadowfax's mate." Gandalf says to Kili as the gray mare wonders over to nibble at the dwarf's hair.

Kili shakes his hair free from the mare's mouth and reaches to gently pat her snout. "She'll do."

It takes only a matter of minutes till everyone is seated upon their horses before Gandalf leads them away from the forest's edge and out into the open plains of Rohan. Their destination is Edoras, home to the King of the Rohirrim, and where the Queen of Erebor is staying.

 **Edoras...**

Several days have passed since Inara woke up in the infirmary. Since that day, Éowyn has hidden Inara as one of the many working maids in the king's halls. Though during the nights, Inara stays with Éowyn in the lady's room. But on this very morning, things are about to change.

In Éowyn's bedroom, Inara is helping Éowyn dress for the day. Inara herself is wearing a deep purple dress that hugs her body till just at the hips. Then the skirt part of her dress flares out, but not too much so. The sleeves are form fitting to her upper arms, yet flare out in a bell shape style at the elbows. The waist and square neckline of the dress are trimmed in gold lace, which is tightly woven.

Inara is brushing Éowyn's hair while watching the young lady. She can see that the blonde-haired lady's eyes have dark circles underneath them. Seeing this young woman in the shape that she is in, makes Inara wonder if there is anything that she can do for her.

"How does your cousin fare today?" Inara asks as she places the brush down on the vanity before taking hold of a ribbon.

"He died during the night." Éowyn says as she fiddles with the sleeve of her green dress that has leaf patterns of a lighter green in the fabric.

"I am sorry for your loss. He was a brave fighter." Inara says as she gently places the blonde hair into two twists at either side of Éowyn's face. Then she pulls them back and ties them into a half ponytail like style.

"Thank you, your majesty. I know that his life was not given in vain, since he saved yours. Queen of one of our allies."

Inara looks into the mirror that sits on the vanity and sees that Éowyn has been watching her closely. The Queen of Erebor gives the lady of Rohan a small, but sad smile. Gently, Inara places a hand on Éowyn's shoulder and gives it a gently squeeze.

"I shall light a candle and say a prayer for your cousin. For I would not be safe, nor alive, if he hadn't run into the Orc pack that held me captive. I owe your family a life debt for its sacrifice."

"No. You do not owe us anything. If there is a debt, it is ours. For Grima was the one who talked my lord into breaking the trade agreement. My king would never have turned away from such a powerful ally as the dwarves of Erebor."

Inara lets out a soft sigh before letting go of Éowyn's shoulder. "You should go. Tell your king of his son's death. Maybe you will be able to get through to him this time, Éowyn. For you cannot give up all hope just yet."

"I will." Éowyn replies before standing up from her seat. "Will you be alright on your own, Inara?"

"I'll be fine. Besides," Inara says with a smirk on her face. "Grima has yet to discover that I am here."

"Don't push your luck." Éowyn warns with a serious face. "Once he discovers who you are and that you are here, there will be no telling what he may have done to you."

"Don't worry about me, Éowyn. I'll stay out of trouble and out of Grima's sight."

"Alright then." Éowyn says as she heads towards her bedroom door. "I will see you later this evening."

Inara turns to see the blonde woman standing by the door, looking directly at her. "Till this evening, my lady." She watches as Éowyn exits the bedroom before letting out another sigh. Knowing that she can't stay idle for long, Inara begins to strip the bedding from the bed. The warm wool covers she folds and places on top of a chair that sits in the corner of the bedroom. Then she proceeds to pull the thick fabric sheets off of the bed and tosses them into a wicker basket that holds the dirty linens and clothes.

With the bed now unmade, Inara picks up the wicker basket full of dirty clothes and linens. She leaves the room and shuts the door before walking down the hallway. Turning the corner at the end of the hallway, Inara keeps walking till she reaches the servants exit.

Standing outside of the door, in the sunlight, is the laundry lady. Her red, curly hair is pulled back into a low ponytail with some shorter strands hanging loose. The woman is in her mid-thirties and is slightly portly in body shape.

"Ahh l was wondering where you were with the dirties." The woman says to Inara as she takes the basket of soiled fabrics from her.

"Sorry I was running late. My lady is grieving the loss of her cousin, who died this morning." Inara tells the woman before reaching down to grab the basket full of clean linens and clothes.

The woman looks at Inara with a sad look upon her face. "Tell her ladyship that the people of Rohan grieve with her."

"I will tell her that." Inara replies as she stands up with the basket in her arms. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I am needed inside. Good day to you."

"Good day." The woman says before walking away from the door.

Being quick, Inara steps back inside and closes the door, making sure that the door is bolted shut. Then she turns around and heads back down the hallway that she came from a few minutes ago. She makes it halfway back to Éowyns' room before something unexpected happens.

One of Grima's guards turns the corner from one of the adjacent hallways and bumps into her. The force of the hit is enough to jar Inara's arms and she drops the basket. She quickly kneels down to pick up the few items of clothes that have fallen out of the basket.

"Watch where you're going." The guard says gruffly at Inara as he just stands there, watching Inara. He has never seen this particular maiden before, and he starts to wonder where she came from or who she is. "You're new here, aren't you? What's your name?"

Inara, who is still kneeling on the ground, hesitates to stand up or even talk.

"Did you not hear me, wench." The guard says before leaning down to grab hold of Inara's arm. He pulls her up from her position on the floor and looks right into her face. "Now then. What's your name?"

"Let go of me." Inara growls out at the guard while keeping direct eye contact with the man.

"Not until you tell me your name." The guard tightens his grip on Inara's arm.

"I told you to let me go." Inara tries to yank her arm out of the guards' hand while trying to kick him in the shin. She doesn't dare do much more than that, unless she wants to break her cover.

"Damn you." The guard says as he feels the impact of Inara's foot against his shin. However, he still keeps his hold on her arm. Using his strength, the guard shoves Inara against the nearest wall and presses his body against hers to keep her still.

"Now I won't ask you again, wench. What is your name?" The guard growls out, his face only inches away from Inara's.

"Drop dead." Inara snarls out at the guard before spitting into the man's face.

This insights the guard and he smacks Inara so hard across her face that the force of the impact sends her body jarring to the left. However, her body is still being pinned against the wall.

"What is this?" A male's voice says from down the hallway.

Inara, not paying attention to the conversation taking place between the guard and someone else, can feel a stinging pain from the smack. Her jaw on the right side is throbbing in pain, and she can taste copper on her tongue. Before she can take stock of what other injuries the smack caused, someone grabs her roughly by the chin. Her face is wrenched to the right, and the grip on her chin tightens.

"Well. Well. Well. I never would have pegged you as an infiltrator, Queen Inara of Erebor." The male's voice says in a slimy tone. "Tell me. Where are your companions?"

Inara opens her eyes a bit to see just who it is that is manhandling her face. She sees a dark-haired male, who looks similar to Alfrid from Laketown. Yet, even though she is being held by this sleazy male and the guard, Inara decides not to show weakness.

"My lord?" The guard asks the man.

"We will take her to the King. He will decide her fate." The man says before releasing Inara's chin. "Let us hope that he will send you to Saruman, where you belong."

"Over my dead body, asshole." Inara growls out as the guard takes hold of both of her arms and begins to drag her. She tries to fight the guard off, but his strength is no match for her.

"You know, I was wondering who it was that kept my lady from losing hope in these past few days. And here I find the Queen of Erebor, a female from the race of men, helping her. Oh I should hope that you and Éowyn haven't become close. It would be a pity to see her loose another person." The dark-haired man says with glee as he leads the guard and Inara down the hallway.

 **Théoden's audience room...**

Éowyn is kneeling in front of her king, as she takes his hands into hers. She isn't sure exactly how to tell him the news of his son's death, but she hopes that it will stir something in him.

"My lord, your son. He is dead." She says softly to the old looking man who sits upon the throne. "My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?"

She keeps looking at the face of her uncle, but doesn't see any kind of a reaction. Deep inside of her, she wonders if he will ever be the man that he once was.

The sound of a door opening pulls his attention away from Éowyn. The king looks past her and a slight smirk appears on his face.

"My lord." The dark-haired man says before giving the king a slight bow. "I have found something."

Éowyn turns to see that Grima has entered the room and not far behind him she can see a guard bringing forth a struggling person. Yet it is the persons' voice that sends chills down Éowyns' back.

"Let me go, you piece of filth!" Inara's voice echoes across the room as she is dragged forward.

Once far enough into the throne room, the guard tosses Inara to the ground before the king's throne. She lands on her left side, but was quick enough to put her hands down to keep her head from hitting the floor.

"A spy, my king." Grima says as he begins to approach the throne. "Hidden away among your servants."

The king on the throne begins to chuckle softly before a wispy voice comes forth from him.

"Inara. Queen of Erebor and Durin's folk. I wondered where you might have gotten to."

Inara takes a deep breath as she moves her legs so that she is kneeling on both knees. Looking up towards the King of Rohan, Inara lets a smirk appear on her face.

"You don't fool me. I know that you are not the real Théoden, King of Rohan." Inara snarls out to the king. Then whispers one word, which causes the king to glare at her. "Saruman."

Grima, who also heard what Inara whispered, decides to do something. "Guards!"

Several other guards enter the throne room quickly, and they take stock of the situation. Two slowly move towards Éowyn to keep her from interfering. While the other four make their way towards Grima.

"Take the woman," Grima says as he points to Inara. "to the dungeons. The king will pass judgement by this evening."

The four guards move towards Inara as the one guard from before moves towards Grima. As one of the guards tries to lift Inara, by the arm, up off of the floor he finds himself being hit in the face. Seeing one of their own taking a blow, the others swarm in to take hold of Inara. There is a struggle for a short time before Inara is being dragged away, in the arms of two of the guards. A third guard has hold of her legs, though he is having a tough time trying to hold onto them.

Grima takes hold of the original guard's elbow before leaning in to whisper silently into the guards' ear.

"Make sure that she has no fight left in her. Break her spirit. I don't care which method you use to do it. If you have to, let the others try as well." Grima looks the guard in the eyes, and is delighted to see that the guard looks rather joyful about his orders.

As the guards leave the room, Grima turns back towards Éowyn and tries to give her a smile. However, that smile disappears as she storms out of the room. The two guards who were standing near her follow her out when Grima gives them a nonverbal command.

Éowyn hurries off towards her bedroom, knowing that the guards will follow only to her door. Once inside of her room, she removes the green dress quickly and changes into a pure white dress with a golden belt. She bundles the green dress and places it on her unmade bed. She knows what will happen to Inara if she doesn't move fast enough. The guards who are loyal to Grima will follow his word, and Éowyn knows that Inara will be having to face in the dungeons.

Moving towards one of her chests on the floor, Éowyn rummages through it till she finds one of her traveling cloaks. Hurrying back over to the bed, she picks up the bundled up dress. Her plan is to sneak down to the dungeons and help Inara flee before Grima's guards can harm her. However, as she opens the door, the two guards are still waiting for her in the hallway. Knowing that if she goes down to the dungeons, Grima will find out immediately.

'Damn.' Éowyn thinks to herself. Now she can only hope that Inara can hold out till after she finds a way to sneak away from her own guards. So she heads back towards the infirmary and her dead cousin's body.

 **Outside of Théoden's hall...**

Gandalf leads Aragorn, Kili, Tauriel, Kelda, Gimli, and Legolas up the stairs towards the entrance of the royal hall of Edoras.

"I wonder where that maiden in all white disappeared to." Kili whispers to Aragorn.

As they had been riding through the city, Kili had noticed that Aragorn was looking towards this very spot at the maiden in white. Not that he could blame the man. The woman looked very beautiful, but not enough to tempt him away from his red-haired _**yâsith**_.

As they reach the top of the stairs, the doors open to reveal five guards and their leader. The leader stop the wizard and his companions.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." The leader says to the group of travelers. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf, knowing that he won't get any closer unless they disarm, gives a nod of his head in understanding of the conditions that the leader of the guard has given them.

Aragorn, Kelda, Kili, Tauriel, Legolas, and Gimli start to hand over their weapons. However, Kili and Kelda still manage to keep a few hidden weapons on their person. It is the one trick that Fili had taught Kili after they reclaimed Erebor, and Kelda learned when Fili helped her with her sword training.

Once the travelers are disarmed, Gandalf gives a knowing smile to the leader of guard. However, the leader still looks expectantly at Gandalf.

"Your staff." The leader says to Gandalf.

"Hm? Oh." Gandalf says to the leader in fake surprise. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Gandalf knows that this leader of the guard doesn't like this Grima Wormtongue much, and is hoping to play on the leader's sympathy towards the elderly. Seeing the leader give him a nod of agreement, Gandalf knows that it has worked.

As the leader leads the travelers past the other five guards, Tauriel and Legolas flank Gandalf to keep up the disguise of him being an old man in need of help. Aragorn follows behind the three with Kelda taking his arm as a rouse. Behind them is Gimli and Kili.

"If you think I am taking your arm, cousin, I would sooner die from being infected with worms." Kili whispers to Gimli while crossing his arms across his chest.

As they go through the doors, Gandalf and the others enter the audience chamber of Théoden King. The leader of the guard gives a quick bow before stepping aside to allow the group of travelers to step towards the king.

Sitting on the throne is an elderly looking Théoden, and next to him is Grima. Turning towards Théoden, Grima begins to whisper to the king.

The doors close behind the group as they continue to move forward, towards the king. Before the group can go too far in, the leader of the guard leans towards one of his loyal men, and whispers to him. The guard barely nods and slowly sneaks away and out of the throne room. Then the leader of the guard makes his way forward to lead the Gandalf and the others towards Grima and the king.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf speaks loudly so that everyone in the hall can hear.

Legolas, Kelda, and Gimli flank Gandalf on his left. While Aragorn, Tauriel, and Kili are on his right. It isn't lost on any of them on who in the hall is still loyal to their king and who is loyal to Grima. Even though they keep their eyes on the king, out of the corner of their eyes they keep watch on those loyal to Grima. Especially since they are slinking along, by the walls, and watching the newcomers.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The elderly looking Théoden says before looking at Grima.

"A just question, my liege." Grima says to Théoden before standing up to face the Gandalf and the others. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

By this point in Grima's monologue, he has come face to face with Gandalf. The other travelers step off to the side, but not so much that it should cause any notice.

"Be silent." Gandalf strongly says to Grima. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Gandalf brings his staff up, and this causes Grima to panic. For you see, he was not expecting Gandalf to have his staff on him.

"His staff." Grima says with some fear and some anger. "I told you to take the wizard's staff."

At this point, those who are loyal to Grima step out from where they were slinking near the wall. The guards still loyal to Rohan stand by and watch as Grima's men start to fight with the travelers. They watch as Grima's men are easily out maneuvered by the travelers, and they take notice that one of the dwarves looks very familiar.

An older guard, leans towards the one who let the travelers in and quickly whispers into his ear.

"That dark-haired dwarf is from Erebor. Why would he be here? Could he have some connection to the woman that Grima had taken to the dungeon almost an hour ago?"

They continue to watch as the wizard keeps approaching their king.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf says as he keeps getting closer to the King of Rohan, totally oblivious to the fighting that is going on around him.

As Grima's men are defeated, Kelda and Gimli knock Grima to the ground. None to gently Gimli places a foot on Grima's chest to keep the man down.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli growls out at the man.

Kelda kneels down and grabs a fist full of Grima's hair before addressing him. "Where is the Queen?"

"Who?" Grima asks, trying to sound as if he doesn't know who Kelda is asking for.

"My Queen." Kili says with a growl as he too looks down at the man's face. "I would ask that you tell us now. Or do you want to face the wrath of Thorin Oakenshield, her husband."

Grima lets out an audibly gulp before answering Kili. "The dungeons."

"Kelda." Kili says as he moves away from Grima and heads straight for the guard who let them in. He gives the guard a stern look. "Take me to the dungeons where the Queen of Erebor is being held. Now!"

"This way." The older of the two guards says to Kili. He leads Kili, Kelda, and Tauriel out of the hall, towards the dungeons.

"Hearken to me." Gandalf shouts at Théoden, again the wizard is oblivious to where three of his companions have now left the room. Leaning towards Théoden, Gandalf raises a hand and speaks calmly. "I release you from this spell."

However, Théoden only laughs at Gandalf, which causes everyone to wonder what is going on with the king.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." The elderly looking Théoden says before continuing in his chuckling.

However, it is at this point that Gandalf removes the gray cloak from around himself, and reveals this white robes. This causes the elderly looking Théoden to lean back against his throne in surprise.

Gandalf opens his arms and speaks loud for all to hear.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf then points the top part of his staff at Théoden's head and moves closer to the king.

Éowyn, at this point, has entered the hall and is shocked to see someone threatening her uncle. She charges forwards only to have Aragorn take hold of her. He tells her to wait, and she watches as Théoden speaks to Gandalf.

"If I go, Théoden dies."

This insights Gandalf, and the white wizards keep up his trying to force Saruman out of Théoden.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf says firmly.

"And what of Inara? She will become mine, as Rohan is mine."

"Be gone."

"Not until I have had her. Ahhh"

That elderly looking Théoden leaps towards Gandalf, but the white wizard strikes him in the head. This hit echoes through the connection with Saruman and breaks it, releasing the real King of Rohan from the spell.

Seeing her uncle so weak, Éowyn pushes herself free from Aragorn and rushes to her uncle. She takes hold of him so that he doesn't fall face first to the floor. Then she watches in amazement as he regains his true self and body.

"I know your face." He whispers as he looks at Éowyn. "Éowyn. Éowyn."

As Théoden rises from his throne and speaks with Gandalf about the state of Rohan, no one in the throne room, but one, knows what is going on in the dungeons below.

 **The dungeons in the King's Halls...**

It has been almost two hours since Inara was dragged down to the dungeons, and placed in this cell. However, she isn't alone in her cell. Four of the guards that brought her down here have stayed with her in the cell.

For the first hour, the guards took turns smacking her around between themselves as a sort of punishment. But it has been during this second hour that things have gotten worse. As they pushed Inara around, each male had tried to tear parts of her dress off of her. They also made lewd comments about what all they were going to do to her.

Now Inara hasn't given up fighting against them. But from the beatings she has taken and the constant movement, Inara is starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded. It is just enough to make her fighting movements sloppy.

She is shoved away again from one of the males, and Inara finds herself being grabbed at the waist with an arm, while another arm lays across her chest to keep her arms pinned. The sleeves to her dress were ripped off during the first hour. Then only a few minutes ago one of the thick straps on the left shoulder was torn. Now there is only the right strap that keeps what remains of the dress on her. This was followed by several long rips in the front of her skirt. The slight train to the dress is gone as is most of the back of the skirt. Only her under skirt, lower part of her shift, and a pair of men's shorts are all that is covering her modesty from the back.

"What do you say boys? Think the lady is ready?" The man holding Inara asks his fellow cohorts. Their response is nothing but chuckles and one lewd remark. So the man presses his face into Inara's neck and inhales.

Inara doesn't like the invasion on her personal space. So as quick as she can, she tries to head-butt the man. The backside of her head makes contact and it is enough to jar the man a bit. However, it also jars Inara as well.

"Wench!" The man shouts as he shoves Inara to the ground before checking the side of his face for any blood.

Two of the other men are quick to pounce on Inara. One of them forces Inara to her back while having to contend with her wiggling and trying to scratch at him. The second one is trying to take hold of Inara's legs, but is having a hard time trying to catch them.

"I get first dibs." The man that Inara head-butted says to the others. "Get a hold of her legs. I don't need to have the bitch ruining my fun."

"Let me go, you assholes!" Inara screams out at them. "You touch me and I will kill you! And if I can't kill you, my husband will!"

The one that Inara is trying to scratch finally pins her shoulders down onto the stone floor by holding her upper arms. He is kneeling a short distance away from her head, but is leaning over her to keep his body out of her reach.

"Stop this right now!" Inara screams at the top of her lungs as she continues to try and fight back. 'Why can't my pendant protect me from these morons?' Inara thinks as she keeps wiggling and kicking.

It doesn't take long for the main guard and the second one to capture Inara's legs. By this point Inara lets out a very high pitch scream that she hopes will reach every corner of the royal halls. But this scream is cut short as the man she had head-butted earlier forces one of his hands over her mouth. He presses down on over it, but isn't close enough for Inara to bite.

"You have a lot of fight in you. That's good. I like ladies who scream and enjoy it rough." The man covering Inara's mouth says from where he is kneeling between still cloth covered thighs. He looks back at the two men as each one holds one of Inara's legs. "Spread her good, men. I want to get in deep."

Inara begins to squirm in earnest, but with the smaller amounts of air she is able to breathe in she is having a hard time getting her body to move as fast as she wants it to. Refusing to go down without a fight, Inara keeps pushing her body to keep fighting. But feeling the movement of her clothes being pushed up to waist, Inara closes her eyes for what is about to come. Yet she still keeps squirming and wiggling in a vain attempt to keep from being violated.

"Anyone have a knife on them? The bitch has pants on underneath."

"I got one."

The only man not on Inara hands a small blade to the one that caught her in the hallway. He hopes that by giving the small blade that he will be able to be the second one to take the lady. During the past hour, he has been the one trying to rip open her bodice to see what lays beneath.

Inara feels the coolness of the blade against her inner right thigh as the man slides the blade between her thigh and the fabric. She can hear the fabric being sliced as it inches up closer to where she doesn't want. Then the coolness of the blade disappears and is replaced with fingers as the man takes grabs the fabric and tears it free.

"You're going to love this." The man between her thighs says gleefully.

Several hallways away, Kili had heard Inara's scream and is now running with Tauriel, Kelda, and the guard, Nordin, hot on his heels. Even though his old injury is protesting at how hard he is pushing himself, Kili refuses to slowdown. He needs to get to Inara before anything can happen to her. And from what Nordin had told him on the way down here, Inara had been down here for two hours.

A four way junction causes Kili to come to a stop, but he can't hear anything now. This causes him to worry about what kind of state he will find Inara in. With the others stopping as well, Kili looks at the guard.

"Which way?"

"I don't know. There are many cells down here." Nordin answers while taking deep breaths. Never before has he seen a dwarf move so fast.

"Tauriel?" Kili asks as he turns to look at her.

He watches her closely as she closes her eyes and tries to focus on hearing anything that may help them. After only a second, she picks up a muffled chuckle from her left; and she takes off in a dead run with Kili and Kelda not far behind her. She runs down the hallway for well over 50 feet before slowing down.

"There." She calls out softly to Kili as she points to a door to her right.

Kili gathers his strength once he sees Tauriel point towards a wooden door. He charges at the door and uses his whole body to slam into it. This causes the door to bang open, and Kili charges at the man who is kneeling between Inara's legs. Pulling out a hidden dagger from up his sleeves, Kili tackles the man which causes them both to land hard on the floor, off to the side of Inara.

Tauriel and Kelda are quick to attack the other men in the room so that none can aid their leader. Kelda takes the man who was holding down Inara by her shoulders. While Tauriel attacks the two who were holding Inara's legs. Nordin enters lastly and goes for the one man who was trying to escape.

Kili wrestles with the man till he is able to pin the man to the ground with his dagger pressed against the man's neck.

"Did you take her?" Kili growls out menacingly. "Answer me, filth!"

The man chuckles before replying. "You her husband then, dwarf? Yes I took her, and what fun I had doing it."

Kili's rage rises at hearing the man speak of Inara in such a way. So he takes revenge on behalf of his uncle. Kili drives the dagger into the man's neck, right into the voice box, and then twists the dagger before ripping the dagger out. Rising off of the man, Kili tosses the dagger to the side before looking over to where Inara is. He sees that she has rolled to her side with her back is facing him. Trying hard not to frighten Inara, Kili slowly walks over to her.

Being as gentle as he can be, Kili pulls Inara into his arms. Even though her eyes are closed, he knows that she is still very much awake. With one hand he guides each of her arms so that she has them wrapped around his neck. Then he lifts her up off of the ground and holds her close to him in a bridal style sort of way.

Placing a light kiss to Inara's forehead, he whispers to her, "I've got you now. You're safe." repeatedly.

As he carries Inara out of the cell, Tauriel and Kelda follow close behind. Both females are worried about Inara, and neither one wants to ask if she has been taken against her will. This is something that both females would not wish for any woman to go through.

Nordin, however, stays behind in the cell to make sure that the men are all dead. He knows that there will be a reckoning for Rohan from the Dwarves of Erebor for this.

 **Théoden's audience chamber/throne room...**

Everyone is glad to see Théoden restored to the throne as himself and not as a puppet of Saruman. However, there is still one thing that Théoden must see to. Yet before he can even get to Gimli, who holds Grima, a door flies open and the people in the room gasp at what they see.

"I need a healer." Kili shouts as he carries Inara's damaged body into the room.

"Inara." Aragorn says in shock at the state of the woman. He rushes over to Kili and lowers himself to take a better look at woman he calls a friend.

"Kili, what happened?" Gandalf shouts at the dwarf as he too hurries over to where Kili is standing.

"She was taken against her will by several men of this country!" Kili yells, allowing his anger and rage to be seen by all. Then his eyes focus onto Théoden and Éowyn. He can see the shock in Théoden's eyes, and the worry in Éowyns'.

Éowyn, who is standing next to Théoden, looks at her uncle and speaks quickly to him about what had happened earlier that day. Hearing what happened to his ally's queen, Théoden marches over to Gimli before taking hold of Grima. As he drags Grima, Théoden shouts over his shoulder to the people in the hall.

"Find those who are responsible for this, and someone summon a healer!"

As Théoden drags Grima out of the hall, one of the guards loyal to Théoden leads Kili and Tauriel towards a guest chamber. While another loyal guard hurries off to find a female healer and a midwife. While they wait, Tauriel tries to check over Inara's injuries as Kili stays on the bed with Inara's upper body leaning against his.

Meanwhile, Théoden tosses Grima down the stairs with the help of two guards. He watches as Grima rolls down the last few steps and comes to a stop at the bottom. With his sword in hand, Théoden starts to go down the steps slowly as he listens to Grima plead his case. Yet remembering what had happened under his roof to the Queen of Erebor, Théoden is not feeling merciful.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouts at Grima. "You harmed the wife of an ally!"

As Théoden is about to bring his sword down on Grima, Aragorn steps out to stay his sword.

"No, my lord. No, my lord." Aragorn says as he struggles against the king's strength. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

The people, who were watching as their king had thrown Grima out, now begin to show their fealty to their king. They kneel, and hail Théoden as their King.

Seeing the people kneel before him causes Théoden to turn away to see where his son was. For when he was released from the spell, he had not seen his son. Walking back towards his halls, Théoden asks for his son. As he turns to Éowyn, she approaches him with tears in her eyes and tells him about Théodred's fate. Then the two head back inside to prepare the body for burial.

Elsewhere in the halls of Edoras, Kili stays by Inara's side as she sleeps on a bed with several fur pelts lying upon her body. Tears of relief are flowing down his cheeks from the news that the healer and midwife had told him earlier. His uncle's _**yâsith**_ was not taken against her will, and the wounds she received will heal with time. He had stayed in the room while Inara was being seen; even while the midwife dressed Inara into a white cotton, long sleeping shift.

A soft knock the door rouses Kili from careful watch of Inara. Looking towards the door, Kili is surprised to see Aragorn slowly, yet very quietly, enter the room. It isn't lost on Kili that Aragorn is trying hard not to look at Inara.

Moving to the second chair that is near Kili's, Aragorn moves to sit down in it.

"How is Inara doing?" He asks the dwarf.

"The healer gave her a sedative to help her rest. She has a cut lip and swelling on her face. There are scratches where her dress was ripped. Both the midwife and the healer say that there was no evidence of there being..." Kili hesitates to say the words, but can see that Aragorn understands what he is trying to say.

"You know," Kili starts to say to Aragorn. "She never caused this much trouble back in Erebor. Though on the quest to reclaim Erebor, there were a few incidences similar to this. But never to this extant or extreme."

"Inara is a fighter, Master Kili." Aragorn says in the hopes of trying to cheer up the solemn looking dwarf.

"That she is." Kili agrees. He keeps looking back and forth between Aragorn and Inara. "You know, there was this one time, on our quest, that she punched a drunken lecher. We were staying in..."

As the rest of the day passes, Kili shares stories of Inara from their quest to reclaim Erebor, and even a few from ruling Erebor itself. Then they progress into their own stories of battle well into the night. By that time, the other members of the broken Fellowship come in to stay the night. This is when Gandalf tells the others that in the morning Théoden will be burying his son, Théodred, before turning in for the night.

* * *

 **So there is the end of the second part of the Two Towers.**

 **Reviews are well-loved and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	38. LOTR: Two Towers Part 3

**Hello lovelies. So this chapter was very difficult for me to write. Not because of writers block, but because I had several different options for a particular event. With all those options, my mind couldn't focus on a single one until I wrote out each option to place in this chapter. So after four days of whirlwind writing, and lack of sleep, I finally got it down to one. Hopefully you all will enjoy the option that I chose.**

 **Also, my updating this story is going to turn sporadic again. Blame the preparations for moving on it taking so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

The day following Théoden's return from the clutches of Saruman was one filled with grief and sadness. Early in the morning, both Théoden and Éowyn prepared Théodred's body for burial. They shared their pain and loss together as they washed Théodred's body, and dressed it in his armor. Once that was done, both of them went to dress in mourning clothes for the burial.

In the guest rooms of Théoden's halls, the occupants are also dressing themselves for the burial.

"Would you like some help?" Kelda asks as she watches Inara struggle with her hair.

Kelda is wearing a dark green, almost black looking, dress that hugs her body, then goes into an A-line skirt at her hips. Underneath the skirt, she has on her soft brown traveling pants and boots. The arms of the dress cling to the muscles of Kelda's arms. Her Auburn hair is has simple braids in it. To any dwarf that would see them, the braids would tell them that she is Kili's daughter, a princess of Erebor, and of the line of Durin.

No Inara, who is seated in front of a vanity and mirror, is wearing a midnight blue dress. It is not as form fitting as Kelda's or Tauriel's, but it does hang loose either. The collar of the dress sits at base of Inara's neck. If Inara was back in her original world, one would think that she was from the Victorian Era by how the dress looked.

"If you could, please." Inara rasps out to Kelda, answering the girl's earlier question. Because of all the screaming that Inara did yesterday during her attack, her vocal chords are sore today.

"Of course." Kelda says with a smile. She moves to stand behind Inara, and begins to brush the older woman's hair. Once the tangles are all gone, Kelda hands the brush back to Inara. Taking hold of several strands of hair, Kelda begins to weave only the necessary braids into Inara's hair. The first braid is one that shows that Inara is Thorin's wife. The second on shows that she is loved by the line of Durin. The third, on the opposite side of Inara's head, shows that she is Queen of Erebor. The fourth braid shows that she is mother to the next Heir of Erebor. Finally a fifth braid is placed at the back of Inara's head. This one is to show of Inara's status in her ancestral tribes.

"All done." Kelda says softly to Inara, once the last braid is done. "Is there anything else you need?"

Inara lets out a sarcastic chuckle as she closes her eyes. "I know you mean well, Kelda, but you don't need to worry about me." Inara opens her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. "Your _**Adad**_ does enough of that for everyone here."

Kelda gives a shy smile before speaking again. "He cares for you. Not like how _**Irak'Adad**_ Thorin does, but like that of a sibling. Seeing you in that cell has left _**Adad**_ shaken. _Naneth_ _s_ ays that he is starting to close himself off. He blames himself for what has been happening to you."

Inara lets out a sigh as she listens to what Kelda is telling her. She knows that it is Sauron and Saruman's fault that all this is happening to her. Yet to hear that Kili is blaming himself over it is outrageous. But then again, Thorin had made Kili promise that he would look after her.

"Kili shouldn't feel guilty for any of this. I do not blame him, nor do I blame myself. I blame the two who are trying to capture me. This is a game to those two, to see who shall come out victorious. Well, I refuse to allow them to hold power over any of our family members." Inara speaks seriously to Kelda as she moves to stand up from her seat. "Now I suggest we make our appearances for Lord Theodred's burial. Rohan is our ally, and I owe Théoden a life debt for his son saving my life."

Kelda nods her head to Inara and follows the queen out of the chambers to where the rest of their friends and family wait.

At the noon hour, everyone leaves the hall and makes their way down to the burial sites at the base of the large hill. There are many mounds, covered with small white flowers at the burial sites of those who have passed before. Now all of Rohan is to witness the burial of their beloved prince here.

Inara, Kelda, Kili, and Tauriel stand a few feet away from where Éowyn is standing. Théoden had asked Kili to stand with what remains of the Rohan's royal family. Not only as an ally, but as friends. Kili had agreed to it, but only after Inara pressured him into it.

Slowly the procession of Theodred's body makes its way down from the gates of Edoras. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf follow behind Théoden as they walk through the parted citizens of Edoras. Theodred's body is being carried by his fellow soldiers and friends who didn't parish or were exiled.

As Theodred's body reaches the burial chamber, the bearers slowly lower the litter down from their shoulders. Slowly the bearers begin to lead the litter, carrying Theodred's body, into the burial vault.

While the bearers are doing this, Éowyn begins to sing a song of mourning for her cousin. The women that stand on Éowyn's other side are whispering along with the mourning song. Though many are trying hard not to weep in front of their king.

Once the body is placed inside of the burial vault, the stone door is closed and sealed. The citizens of Edoras express their sympathies to their king and to Éowyn. This lasts till the late afternoon, in which the only people left at Theodred's tomb is Gandalf, Théoden, Éowyn, Kili, Kelda, Tauriel, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Inara.

"On behalf of Erebor, we grieve with Rohan at the loss of your son and heir." Kili says to Théoden. "We shall not forget his sacrifice, and we will sing songs of him that will last through all of time."

"Rohan thanks Erebor for their kind words." Éowyn says to Kili. She knows that her uncle is unable to speak as he has become fixated on Theodred's tomb.

Kili steps away from Théoden and Éowyn, and makes his way back over to where Tauriel, Kelda, and Gimli are standing. He and the others are waiting patiently for Inara to come towards them so that they can head back into the city. However, they watch as Inara approaches Theodred's tomb's door.

Everyone watches with bated breath to see if Théoden will shout or say anything at Inara's placement. But the king remains silent, but keeps his eyes upon the Queen of Erebor as she kneels before the tomb's door.

Inara lets out a high shriek as she begins to chant a song of mourning that she remembers hearing her grandmother use at her grandfather's funeral. It is an old chant of the Ottawa people, one that many in her original world had never heard. But here in Middle Earth, Inara chants the song for the one who gave his life for hers. While she chants, she removes a small dagger from its hidden place in her sleeve. Moving the blade against her palm, Inara allows a drop or two of blood to fall to the ground. Then she uses the same hand with the cut, to pull a few strands of loose hair forward.

Kili had moved to stop Inara when he saw the dagger, but Tauriel took hold of his arm and shook her head at him.

Aragorn too had wanted to move to Inara, thinking that she was going to kill herself. Yet Gandalf stayed him the same way that Tauriel stayed Kili.

They all watch as Inara cuts a few strands of her hair and squeezes her them with the cut hand. Then the places the now blood covered hairs onto the ground. By this point, her chanting has become loud that it echoes. Tears are streaming down her face as she finishes the chanting. Once her chanting is done, Inara says a prayer that the others hear as well.

"What was she singing?" Éowyn asks softly to Gandalf.

"It is the mourning song of her people." Kili replies before Gandalf could answer. "She has sung it only a few times before, and it was at the burial of family members. But she has never cut herself or her hair before."

At this point, Inara rises up from the ground and walks away from the tomb. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone as she walks back to the city's gates.

The others take their que from Inara and follow, leaving just Théoden and Gandalf at the tomb. But not before Éowyn hands a small white flower to Théoden. She gives him a watery smile as he takes it from her. Then she follows the small group back to the Royal Halls.

Gandalf and Théoden stand there for a time till the sun has almost finished its descent in the sky.

"Simbelmyne." Théoden says softly once the others have left. Then he allows the small white flower to fall onto the ground. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my fore-bearers."

He turns to face Gandalf, who has not yet left.

"Now it shall cover the grave of my son." Théoden says to Gandalf. "Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish, and the old linger. That I should live to see that last days of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf says to Théoden, trying to give some comforting words to him.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden says as his grief takes hold of him. He covers his eyes with one of his hands before dropping down to his knees to weep.

"He was strong in life." Gandalf says to Théoden. "His spirit will find its way to the hall of your fathers."

Seeing that the king will need some time alone, Gandalf says an ancestral saying before turning to leave Théoden to grieve. As Gandalf walks up the path that leads back to the city, something catches his eye in his peripheral vision. He turns his head to see a horse with two children coming towards Edoras. The horse comes to a stop and both children meet Gandalf's eyes. Then the boy slides off of the horses' back in exhaustion.

This has Gandalf moving quickly towards the horse and the two children.

 **Inside of the Great Halls of Edoras..** _ **.**_

Gandalf had brought the children to the great hall. Since the others were in the hall, Tauriel and Kelda quickly checked over the two children to make sure that neither one was injured or ill. After being checked, the children were lead to a table where Éowyn made sure that the two children were eating.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed." Éowyn says to Théoden, both still wearing their mourning clothes. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

Théoden is sitting on his throne, rubbing a hand upon his forehead at the news. He had heard Gandalf's hurried movements outside, and was shocked to see the horse. Since then, he had the children brought in and had now heard what news they carried with them.

"Don't forget the Orcs that are roaming the lands as well." Inara says from where she is leaning against on the pillars near a table. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and her hand which she cut earlier, is wrapped.

Seated at the table is Aragorn, Gimli, Kili, Kelda, and Tauriel. Two out of the five are still eating from the mourning feast that was held earlier. Aragorn is smoking his pipe while listening to the conversations. Legolas, who is not seated, is standing directly behind Kelda with a watchful eye.

"Rick, cot and tree." Éowyn says before the little girl at the table cries out for her mother. So Éowyn tries to comfort the girl.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf says to Théoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Especially now that Inara has remained to keep herself out of his grasp. Ride out and meet him head-on."

Gandalf places a hand on the arm of the throne, and Inara watches as the Rohan King looks at it wearily.

"Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf says, trying to get Théoden to see what needs to be done.

However, Inara knows the look of someone who is trying to decide if someone is a friend or foe. She also knows why Théoden is hesitating to agree with Gandalf. 'You can't force a king to do what you want them to.' She thinks to herself. 'He sees Gandalf's suggestion as a challenge to his throne.'

"You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn says from his seat at the table. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

At this point, Théoden rises up from his throne and begins to pace around the room. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us."

"But a volunteer army of dwarves, led by Thorin can." Inara says all of a sudden. This draws everyone's attention to her. "He left several weeks ago with the small army. They would come if they knew that I was here with you."

Inara pushes off of the pillar that she is leaning on and walks a few feet towards Théoden before continuing to speak.

"Thorin and the small army are searching for me. If I were to fight with your troops, Thorin and the small army would fight with you." Inara pleads in a serious voice.

"I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden says loud enough for all in the room to hear.

"War is upon you, whether you risk it or not." Aragorn says to Théoden's back.

This causes Théoden to turn around to look at Aragorn before walking towards him.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden says sternly.

"Then it is perhaps time that you thought more like a king." Inara says to Théoden. "Your people are already being slaughtered while we sit here and do nothing."

This causes Théoden to look directly at Inara. The two lock eyes in a challenging stare, that neither one is willing to back down from. Both rulers know that Inara has struck a nerve with her comments, but both of them also know that the words are true.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks as he gets up out of his chair and walks towards the two rulers.

Théoden keeps looking at Inara before taking in a breath so that he may answer Gandalf's question.

 **The next morning...**

Théoden's decree is being stated by several of the guards to the people. Many of the people are hurrying to pack away their things before preparing to leave. The citizens do not question their kings' command, but there is a small group that does.

Leading the small group down to the stables is Gandalf. He isn't thrilled at the decision, but there isn't much he can do about it.

"Helm's Deep. They are fleeing when they should stand and fight." Gimli says gruffly, voicing many of the small groups' thoughts. "Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn says. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf says in response to Aragorn's words. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety."

By this time, they have entered the stables and Gandalf is now entering Shadowfax's pen. He turns to look at Aragorn with a serious look upon his face.

"What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you." Gandalf says to Aragorn. "The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Inara says as she comes up to stand next to Aragorn. "Gandalf. If you happen to run into Thorin and the army, send them to Helm's Deep."

Gandalf gives Inara a smile and a nod before approaching Shadowfax. As he climbs up onto Shadowfax's back, Inara says one more thing to him.

"And make sure that someone with a good sense of direction leads them, for I fear Thorin will get them lost if he hasn't already." Inara chuckles out to the white wizard.

"I will. Look for my coming at the first light of the fifth day. At dawn look to the east." Gandalf says to both Inara and Aragorn before sending Shadowfax into a gallop.

By mid-morning, the people of Rohan are ready to leave Edoras, and Théoden is in the front to lead his people. Just behind him rides Aragorn and Inara with the rest of their group several feet, and people, away. All of them are wearing traveling clothes and cloaks. Though Inara's traveling clothes causes many to look at her, for she is wearing men's clothes instead of women's dresses. Tauriel and Kelda are wearing their elven garbs, so no one looks at them with confusion.

The people of Rohan have traveled a good distance as the day has passed. It is now late afternoon and they are still a day's distance from Helm's Deep.

To pass the time, many are talking to each other. Namely a certain dwarf riding a horse next to Lady Éowyn. He is telling her about how the dwarrowdams look like the dwarrows. This has the lady snickering at his words. Especially when his horse decides to throw him off.

The citizens of Edoras reach a small lake to take water and rest for the night.

In a small lean-to like tent, Inara is lying on the ground on a bedroll. Her cloak is covering her like a blanket as she gets lost in her thoughts. She can hear the snores of Gimli and a few from Kili, who are both lying just outside of her lean-to tent. Tauriel, Kelda, and Legolas have volunteered to join the watch for the night. So this leaves the rest of the group to sleep.

Taking in a deep breath, Inara can smell the smoke from someone's pipe. Lifting her head slightly, she can make out Aragorn's outline thanks to the moon. Knowing that there is still someone still awake, Inara lays her head back down and tries to fall asleep.

On the second day of the march to Helm's Deep, things are going smoothly among the people. No one is falling behind, and everyone is moving at a comfortable pace. Yet the peace of their journey is about to take a terrible turn.

Legolas and Kelda are a head of the line, and both are watching the landscape for trouble.

"Something feels off." Kelda says to Legolas.

Legolas is about to respond when two riders on horseback pass them to scout the terrain ahead. Both watch the two riders with interest, but also worry. It takes only a few seconds for the sounds of screaming and the howls of wargs to reach Kelda and Legolas's ears.

"Tell the others!" Legolas yells at Kelda before running towards the sounds.

Kelda runs quickly to tell the others, but Aragorn reaches her first.

"There are wargs!" Kelda tells him. "Legolas went after them."

This sends Aragorn into action. He pulls his sword and runs to sound the alarm with Kelda right on his heels.

"What is it? What did you see?" Théoden shouts as he brings his horse to a stop from its galloping.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn yells out his reply.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouts to his men on horseback.

Inara, upon the gray mare Renika, charges towards Théoden and Aragorn. At her waist, she has four newly made tomahawks courtesy of Kili and Gimli. Besides her tomahawks, Inara also has a sword given to her by Éowyn.

"Where do you need us?" Kili asks Théoden as his head pokes out from behind Inara's body.

"We need to draw them away from the others." Théoden says before going in search of Éowyn.

"Kelda you should stay with the others." Kili says as he sees his daughter pull out her two short swords.

"I will fight with you, _**Adad**_. _Naneth_ is too far back to catch up. You will need every fighter." Kelda growls out at Kili.

"You may ride with me." Aragorn says to Kelda as he offer to help her up onto his horse.

The four of them head into battle upon their horses, with Gimli's horse following not too far behind. The horses and their riders charge up over the large hill, to where Legolas is trying to shoot at the oncoming wargs and their riders. When Gimli's horse gets close to Legolas, the elf jumps onto the back of the horse.

Near the base the hill, the two separate groups slam into each other. Wargs pull the humans off of their horses. Several javelins are thrown at the orc riders on the wargs. The carnage that ensues is small compared to what Inara, Kili, and Legolas have ever seen.

"I need to get down, Inara." Kili says in Inara's ear. Even though he has his bow, shooting from horseback is a bit challenging for him.

"Hold on." Inara growls out as she pulls on Renika's reigns to get her to rear up. At the sound of a loud thud coming from behind her, Inara loosens the reigns to allow Renika to put her two front hooves on the ground.

"Thanks." Kili groans out as he gets up from the ground.

"Heyah." Inara says to Renika and she digs her heels into the horses' sides.

Spotting an enemy close by, Inara has Renika charge right for it. Trying to be as careful as she can, Inara holds onto the pummel of the saddle while bringing her feet to sit on the saddle seat. The orc and warg have their backs facing them, and as the horse gets closer, Inara pulls two of her tomahawks out from her waist. In the crouch position, Inara waits till Renika gets closer to the warg. Then, with as much effort as she can, Inara leaps at the orc on the warg.

Burying the blades of her tomahawks into the upper back of the orc, Inara is able to land directly behind the orc. The orc and the warg realize that they have company, and the warg begins to buck around like a bronco. Inara pulls the right hand tomahawk out of the orcs' back, and hacks away at its neck till the head comes off.

Once the orc is taken care of, Inara tries to knock the dead body off of the warg. However, both her and the dead orc fall off of the warg and onto the ground. As she tries to get up, the warg growls at her and begins to charge at her.

"Arrrgh!"

Kili comes out of nowhere and buries his sword deep into the warg's neck, killing the beast. He pulls his blade free from the warg's body and turns to Inara. Offering her a hand up, Kili helps Inara get up off of the ground.

"You are more reckless than I ever was." Kili tells her before another orc and warg come charging at the two of them.

Elsewhere in the carnage, Gimli has slid off of his horse and is taking on a warg by himself.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe." Gimli cries out at the warg as it charges at him. However, Legolas shoots the warg dead before Gimli can get a hit on it. "That one counts as mine."

However, another warg comes up behind him and Gimli begins to attack that one instead.

Further into the mass of fighting, Aragorn and Kelda are working in tandem to dispatch each warg and orc scout that gets close to them. But Kelda sees that her cousin Gimli has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle.

"Gimli!" Kelda shouts as she sees a warg pinning down a dead orc and its warg on top of her cousin.

Aragorn, who hears Kelda's shouts, turns their horse towards where Gimli and the warg are. Charging the horse forward, Aragorn is able to pull a javelin out of the ground. Once they are close enough, Aragorn sends he javelin at the warg with a killing blow.

Bringing the horse to a stop for Kelda to climb down Aragorn does not notice an approaching warg. The warg jumps at the horse, knocking it and Aragorn onto the ground. Kelda is quick to kill that particular warg, but there are more to kill.

Aragorn sees another warg and orc scout heading for Kelda, who has landed on the ground a foot or two away from himself. Aragorn quickly pushes himself in front of her in an attempt to divert the warg. Grabbing onto the warg's fur coat as it gets close enough, Aragorn tries to swing himself up to attack its rider. As he get on top of the warg, a scream fills his ears as he fights with the orc.

Trying to knock the orc off of the warg, Aragorn can see that the warg has hold of Kelda's arm, near the shoulder. As it is running, it is dragging her along the ground. Seeing the female in pain, causes Aragorn to lose focus in the fight, and the orc is able to knock Aragorn off of the back of the warg. However, he takes hold of one of the straps that is keeping the saddle on the warg's back. Several times, the orc tries to knock Aragorn away, but Aragorn fights back till he is finally able to kill the orc.

"Kelda!" Aragorn shouts as he realizes that his hand is now stuck between the strap and the warg's moving body. He sees the approaching ledge and dread fills him. "Look at me!"

Kelda, through the pain of having her arm still in the warg's mouth and her body hitting the ground, she tries to look at Aragorn with tear filled eyes. Then, all she can feel is something akin to being weightless as the world flashes past her eyes.

Kili, slams his sword into the last living, but injured warg. The fighting is over with since all the wargs and orcs now lay dead on the ground.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouts as he can't seem to find his friend.

"Kelda!" Kili shouts as he can't see any sign of his daughter.

"Aragorn!" Inara yells as she also looks around the battlefield.

"Kelda?" Gimli calls out as well. "Aragorn?"

Both Legolas and Kili survey the orcs to see if any are still alive and who may have knowledge on where the other two may be. They come across an orc that is still alive, but just barely, and it is laughing.

"Where are they, filth." Kili growls at the orc with his sword pressing against the orc's neck.

"They're dead." The orc coughs out at Kili. "They took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas beats Kili at taking hold of the orc, and looks the orc in the eyes. "You lie."

However, the orc keeps up his choking laugh till he dies. But it is what is in the orc's hand that catches Legolas and Kili's attention. It is a necklace and a few strands of auburn color hair. Legolas removes both and shows it to Kili.

Kili, by now, is breathing heavily with tears filling his eyes as he sees the strands of hair.

" _ **Lu**_ _ **akraditu!**_ _"_ Kili bellows loudly as he punches the dead orcs face. _"_ _ **Lu**_ _ **akraditu!**_ _"_

Inara rushes over to Kili and quickly pulls him off of the dead orc. Holding him close, like a mother would a crying child, Inara lets Kili weep.

 _"_ _ **Mizimel**_. _**Mizimelûh.**_ " Kili croaks out in his tears. He doesn't want to believe that his oldest daughter is gone, but seeing the sad look on Théoden's face is enough to cause his hope to fall apart.

Legolas, who is now standing near the edge of the cliff, is fighting back his own tears at hearing Kili's heart-wrenching cries. His own heart feels broken as well, but there is a little pocket of hope that is still beating within his chest that whispers that Kelda is still alive.

"Gimli." Inara says to the red-haired dwarf. She can see tears running down his face as well. "I need you to bring Renika to me."

Gimli, hearing Inara's request, quickly wipes away the tears from his cheeks.

"Of course." Gimli stutters out as he leaves to go find the horse.

Théoden looks on as Inara tries to comfort Kili. He knows the grief that Kili is now going through. Being as sensitive as he can, he bends down and places a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"Your daughter was a brave fighter, Master Kili. Rohan mourns with you on her young death." Théoden says softly before standing up again. Then he addresses his men. "Prepare our wounded for travel. We need to catch up with the rest of our people."

Legolas hears Inara and Gimli trying to get Kili to get on the horse to leave. He knows that he should be getting ready to leave as well, but he just can't seem to make his legs move. Not before saying something for Kelda.

" _Novaer,_ _Nóruiloth._ " Legolas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before whispering a secret to the wind. " _Le melin."_

With his words said, Legolas turns away from the cliff edge to see Gimli watching him closely with the reigns to their shared horse in his hands. Inara is watching Legolas from atop Renika, as he holds a quietly crying Kili in front of her.

Legolas moves towards Gimli and helps the dwarf onto the horses' back before climbing up himself. The two horses begin their trek down away from the cliff. Not too big of a distance is covered before they reach Théoden and the rest of the men on horseback. Then they head out for Helm's Deep.

It doesn't take them long to reach Helm's Deep, and Théoden leads them inside of the massive fortress. They take their horses up to a courtyard where Éowyn and Tauriel are waiting for them.

"So few have returned." Éowyn says in dismay.

Théoden gives her a look before handing his horses' reigns to a stable hand. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

"Where is Kelda?" Tauriel asks Inara since Kili is refusing to come down from the horse or to even look at her.

"She and Aragorn were fighting together." Inara starts to say and tries to fight back the sob that wishes to be released. "They were attacked and..."

"She is gone." Kili says with a hollow voice. "Our daughter is dead."

"No." Tauriel whispers out as tears fill her eyes. "No. She can't be."

"There was no sign of her nor Aragorn once the battle was over." Legolas says softly to his old friend. "I am sorry, Tauriel."

Tauriel clutches a hand to her chest as she begins to hyperventilate. "No. No. No. She can't be."

Kili climbs down from the horse, and races over to Tauriel as her legs give way. He gathers her up in his arms as she screams for their daughter. He lets her scream and cry as he allows silent tears to stream down his face as well.

Legolas looks over at Inara and sees that the Queen of Erebor is fighting to keep her face from showing her sorrow in front of so many people. He too is trying hard not to weep openly for the loss of Kelda and Aragorn. Still he keeps watching Tauriel and Kili as they weep for their daughter.

Éowyn, who is trying to hard not to shed tears as well, gently leads them away from prying eyes and into the king's area deep in the fortress. There the group stays the night to weep for their fallen comrades.

The next morning, Inara is walking with Théoden along the main walls ramparts. His military advisors have already walked with him yesterday, but Théoden wants Inara's input. He is hoping that she will see something he and his advisors missed.

"Are you sure that the main gate is the only way in or out of here?" Inara asks as a light breeze, coming off from the mountains, has the skirt of her gray dress billowing out. "No hidden doorways or weak points in the stones?"

"None that I am aware of." Théoden replies as he watches Inara look over the high edge of the wall.

"Hmmm." Inara continues to look down, at different angles, at the stone wall. Glancing down in a diagonal line sight, something catches her eyes. "What about down there? Where water comes in from a drainage canal."

Théoden glances over the side to see what Inara is seeing. He has never given the drainage canal much of a thought as a weakness before.

"That has always been there. Never has our enemies tried to break through it." Théoden says with a reassuring voice.

"You may not, but others might use it to their advantage." Inara replies before moving away from the rampart wall and towards one of the stone stairs that lead to the ground.

"Inara?" Théoden calls out as he moves to follow her.

Once Inara has reached the bottom of the stairs, she hurries over to where the drainage canal is in the wall. She gives it a quick once over with her eyes; then she moves along the edge of the water to try and see inside.

"It has an iron blocking the whole of the water way. Even down into the mud of the bottom. There is no way anyone could get past it."

Inara gives a huff of annoyance at Théoden's naivety about the iron. "Iron rusts over time, Théoden. Even if it has a coating to it. I would suggest placing a few archers and soldiers down here to keep an eye on it. For all we know, Saruman could be plotting to use the brute force of his soldiers to tear this grate apart."

"I will take that into consideration. Do you have any other suggestions before I go and speak with my council?"

"I do." Inara looks Théoden straight in the eyes before speaking. "Give what able-bodied women you have some kind of weapons in case Saruman's forces break through. You say that the caves are impenetrable, but would you be able to find rest in the afterlife knowing that your women and children are raped and tortured before they are killed? For that is what Saruman and Sauron want. They wish to wipe the race of men clean off of Middle Earth. Would you enable them to do so by refusing to allow the women to fight as a last resort?"

Théoden looks thoughtfully at Inara before asking her a question. "Would the King Under the Mountain ask it of his people?"

"He would." Inara replies. "The dwarves start training at a young age. Both male and female. However, the females have the choice not to, but the males do not. It is part of their culture that males are the fighters, but a few females have joined ranks in our army. If Erebor was under siege, and a breach was to occur, then the females would fight side-by-side with their male counter-parts."

"I see."

"All I am saying is that you need to think about all of your options. Not just the ones that are looking you in the face."

"I shall bring your idea before the council to see what they say." Théoden gives Inara a small, but sad smile. He walks up to her side and places a hand on her shoulder. "Please give your prince and his wife my condolences about their daughter. And ask if they would join us in battle."

"I will tell them for you, but you will not be standing alone before this army. I received a raven from Thorin, and his volunteer army is closing in. They may be late on arriving, but he is willing to join forces with our ally."

"Let us hope that he arrives before Saruman's forces do." Théoden gives Inara's shoulder a squeeze before heading up to the Keep to meet with his council.

Inara, now left alone by the water way, lets out a sigh before sitting down to meditate on the events of the past few days. The skirt to her dress is big enough to allow Inara to sit Indian Style on the ground. She sits there for a while before the sound of footsteps comes close to her.

"I am surprised to find the Queen of Erebor sitting on the ground." A familiar female voice says.

Inara looks up towards where the woman is standing. It is an elderly woman, whose eyes are very familiar to Inara.

"Tilda?" Inara asks softly before rising up off of the ground. "Is that you?"

The old woman chuckles at Inara's shocked facial expression, and then pulls Inara into a hug.

"Am I dreaming?" Inara says as she pulls out of the hug to take a good look at the old woman. "How are you alive? Sigrid told us that you had died."

Tilda chuckles softly, and soon both women are seated on the ground before Tilda begins to speak again.

"When Théoden took the throne, there were many who did not want to see him rule." Tilda explains. "My husband agreed that Théoden was the rightful King and made sure that everyone knew it. But there were a few members of Thengel's old council who refused to give up their power to Théoden. So, one day before Théoden's coronation, members of the guard found my husband murdered in the main halls of Edoras. Théoden, who is cousin to my dead husband, started an inquiry to find out who was responsible. Once the murders were found, Théoden sent myself and my two children away. He feared for our safety if the families of those responsible were to retaliate. We were on the road when we were attacked."

Inara places a comforting hand onto Tilda's and waits for the woman to continue her story.

"My two children, a boy named Ansgar and a girl named Hanna, were slaughtered in the attack. But unknown to everyone, including myself, I was with child at the time. All alone after the attack, I made my way to a village, where I stayed for the rest of my life. Most of the village people didn't know who I was, and many took pity on me when after I birthed my daughter, Morwen. Eventually she married and now I am a grandmother."

"Wow. Tilda, I don't know what to say to you. Sounds like you have been through a lot over the years. But why didn't you try to contact Sigrid or Bain?" Inara asks, wondering why Tilda didn't do so.

"I was trying to remain hidden. There was no way to tell who it was who attacked us on the road, and I didn't want them finding us if it was plotted. I need to keep my last child safe. So I didn't tell anyone. What about my sister? How is she doing? And Bain as well?"

Inara took a deep breath and looked Tilda in the face. She wasn't sure how the woman would react, but Inara wanted to make sure that Tilda got the whole story. So Inara spoke to Tilda about Bain's death and of Sigrid's. Of how her nephew Brand is now ruling Dale with his wife and young son, Bard II. Also talked about were Balder, Freya, and Solen.

During the talk, Tilda listened intently and cried at finding out that she was the last of her siblings to still be alive. Yet, she was happy to hear about her nieces and nephews, and how she was a great-aunt. Tilda asked many questions of Inara, and eventually the two women were sharing stories of their children and husbands.

Eventually the two women were pulled out of their conversations when Gimli came upon them both.

"Inara." Gimli says while doing a quick bow. "They have returned."

"Who has returned?" Tilda asks Gimli before Inara could.

"Aragorn and Kelda. They arrived a short time ago with serious news. I suggest you come right away and hear the news for yourself." Gimli answers.

"Duty calls." Inara says before rising up from sitting on the ground. She reaches down to take hold of Tilda's hand to help the older woman up.

"Gimli."

"Yes, Inara."

"Will you see that the lady Tilda returns to her daughter safely?" Inara asks the dwarf while giving him a smile.

"Very well." Gimli replies before walking over to stand near Tilda. "My arm, my lady." He says to Tilda as he offer her his arm.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf. Tell me, do you know Kili?" Tilda asks as the pair begins to walk away.

Inara lets out a chuckle as Gimli begins telling Tilda all about his cousin, Kili. Knowing that time is of the essence, Inara jogs her way into the narrow streets of the fortress and makes her way up to the Keep.

 **In the Keep of Helm's Deep...**

"A whole host you say?" Théoden asks Aragorn as he tries to think about what this will mean for them.

Besides Théoden and Aragorn, there are two commanders from Théoden's army who are listening to the conversation. Kelda is standing a small distance away from Aragorn, with her parents standing on either side of her. Tauriel is trying to clean Kelda's wounds, while Kili is holding the necessary materials needed to bind wounds. Legolas is standing next to Aragorn, but half of his focus is actually on Kelda.

Inara, meanwhile, has quietly entered the room and is standing with her back leaning against the wall. Her arms are crossed with eyes watching closely as Théoden talks with Aragorn.

"All Isengard is empty." Aragorn replies anxiously. The wound on his arm is still bleeding and some of the blood is dripping off of his fingers and onto the floor.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong as least." Kelda says, as Tauriel tries to wipe away the blood that has dried upon the young lady's left cheek.

"Ten thousand!?" Théoden replies with shock in his voice.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn says, as he watches Théoden.

"To destroy the world of Men." Kelda finishes before wincing as the cloth in Tauriel's hand gets close to the cut on Kelda's cheek.

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn says, trying to drive home the point that this coming army could bring death to them all.

"Then let them come." Théoden says as he turns and walks away from Aragorn and Kelda. His two commanders are hot on his heels as they leave to prepare for battle.

"This is going to be a blood bath." Kili says as he takes the small bowl of water from Tauriel, and hands her a dry cloth.

"Worse, actually." Inara says as she finally makes her presence known to the others. "There are not enough troops to defend Helm's Deep against that many of the enemy. Not unless Thorin and his volunteer army arrives before them. But that isn't going to happen before the battle begins."

"So we are on our own then." Kili sighs out before looking up at Aragorn and Legolas. "I hope you two have a plan."

Aragorn pops an eyebrow at Kili's statement before walking out of the hall, in search of Théoden. Not too far behind Aragorn is Legolas.

"Kili, help Tauriel tend to Kelda's wounds." Inara states before leaving the small family to follow after Aragorn and Legolas.

As Inara catches up to Legolas, she can't help but say something to the blonde elf.

"So, should I be waiting for an invitation to your wedding soon?" Inara teases while they walk.

"I do not know what you mean." Legolas responds.

"Oh I think you do. Don't get me wrong, Legolas, I have seen that look before."

"What look?" Aragorn asks as he slows down to hear what Inara and Legolas are talking about.

"Oh I was just asking Legolas when his wedding will be taking place."

"Really?" Aragorn gives Legolas a surprised look. "To who?"

"Kelda." Inara answers with a chuckle.

"Truly?"

"Oh yes. Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? All pining and doe-eyed." Inara tries to recreate the look on her face, which causes Aragorn to chuckle.

"Enough." Legolas growls out. "Her heart belongs to another."

Letting out a snort, Inara gives Legolas a knowing look. "Oh really. You think that Kelda has given her heart to another?"

"Yes." Legolas growls out. "For he has given her a betrothal gift, and she accepted it."

"Really?" Inara asks curiously. This is the first time she has heard of it. "What was the gift and by whom?"

"It was a dagger, and he was in Lothlorien when he gave it to her." Legolas huffs out before hurrying his steps upon seeing Théoden not too far ahead on the winding road.

"Lothlorien?" Inara softly says before looking over at Aragorn. "From who?"

Aragorn gives Inara hard look before answering her question. "Haldir."

"Ahhh. Okay then. So I made an error." Inara thinks about Kelda and this Haldir person, but she can't seem to see the two of them together. "Mmmmm. No. I don't see them being together. Maybe Legolas has it wrong."

"I do not think so, Inara. Elves only take one mate, and it is for life. If Haldir has made his intentions known to Kelda, and she has accepted them, then to the elves they are betrothed. No other can interfere or put forth their own suit." Aragorn explains to Inara.

"Ouch. No wonder why Legolas was all snarly at me."

"Do not hold it against him. I have known Legolas for a time now, and there was only one other time that he thought to enter into a betrothal with someone. But he found himself too late to press his suit."

"Tauriel." Inara says before letting out a loud sigh. Shaking her head, Inara speaks again. "Poor lad. Where I come from, we would say that he is a little slow on the up and up when it comes to women. To lose Tauriel to Kili, Legolas has to be hurting to lose Kelda to Haldir. But I am not so sure about Kelda going through with a marriage to Haldir. It just doesn't seem right."

"Is that your gut telling you, or your spirits that you speak with?" Aragorn asks as they come up to where Théoden is.

"Both." Inara whispers to herself before listening in to what Théoden is saying.

"I want every able-bodied man and strong lad to bear arms and made ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden tells one of his commanders as they walk.

Théoden, Aragorn, Inara, and Legolas make their way outside of the large doors that lead into the fortress. The King of Rohan turns to face the other three that he knew would follow him.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Théoden tells the three with confidence backing his words.

"Be careful with what you say, Théoden." Inara tells the king in a serious voice. "Or the fates will humble your pride and prove you wrong. The Uruk-hai are not like your weak run-of-the-mill orcs. They are faster, smarter, and harder to kill. Do not underestimate them."

Approaching Inara, Théoden gives her a hard look after hearing her words. "I have fought many wars, Queen of Erebor. I know how to defend my own keep."

"Then you should also not tempt fate with over-confidence. Believe me when I say, it will be upon your pride that fate will teach you humility." Inara says to Théoden, with each word having an echo of both male and female tones to them.

This causes Legolas and Aragorn to go wide-eyed at hearing her slightly changed voice. Neither one is sure if it is Inara who just spoke or her connection to something of a higher power that has warned Théoden. Yet both refuse to speak up to defend Théoden or add to what Inara has just said.

However, Théoden has never heard Inara's voice change like this before, so he ignores her warning and leaves. Aragorn and Legolas are quick to follow him. This leaves Inara standing alone by the gate.

Looking out into the distance, Inara scans the horizon for any sign of Thorin and the volunteer army. But there is no sign of them. Yet there is something that Inara does recognizes. A raven is flying towards her with great speed, like its parents. Holding her arm up, Inara watches as the raven dives towards her. With grace, and gentleness, the raven lands on Inara's forearm.

"What news my friend?" Inara asks the raven.

"Your mate is getting closer. He says the army and battle rams are ready. They have met up with the Wizard and the horse-men." The raven tells Inara.

"Thank you, Kitchi." Inara says as she pets his head gently. "Can you scout for me on our enemies whereabouts? I need to know just how far they truly are from here."

"What Queen Numees wants, she gets." The raven, Kitchi, replies before flying off in search of his quarry.

* * *

 **So there is part three for you all. I decided to give Tilda a little back story of her own.**

 **Kitchi means "brave" in Native American Algonquin. Numees means "sister" in Native American Algonquin.**

 **Algonquin is of a totally different Native American language from Ojibwe or Huron. But I figure that with Inara being part Native American, she would know some of the other native languages as well.**

 **Part four will have the whole battle, so it might be a very long one. So not much is left for the Two Towers. Thank you all for your continued support, and I look forward to hearing back from you.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved.**

 **Selene.**


	39. LOTR: Two Towers Part 4

**I apologize for the late post. I have been trying to help a friend of mine with her home and personal issues. Hopefully you all can respect that I will stop working on these chapters so that I can help her.**

 **So, here it is folks. The epic battle at Helm's Deep/The Hornburg. I hope it meets your expectations. Have your tissues ready for some characters will not survive the battle.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or The LOTR.**

* * *

In the armory of Helm's Deep, Aragorn is wandering among the mass of men who are being outfitted with weapons. Looking at them, he knows that many of these men, and lads, have no skills with weapons.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn says in disbelief. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli says from his place by the stone wall.

"Or too few." Legolas says with contempt. "Look at them. They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

This causes everyone in the armory to come to a standstill and look at Legolas. Even Inara, Tauriel, Kili, and Kelda are taken aback by what Legolas has said. The four of them standing near each other while watching the others prepare themselves for battle.

Legolas then begins to speak in Sindarin so that the men don't understand what he is saying to Aragorn. However, Tauriel and Kelda understand what is being said as they watch Legolas and Aragorn closely. However, at a certain point of their confrontation, Tauriel decides to try and step in.

"Legolas. _Mellon_." Tauriel tries to say before being interrupted by a now angry Aragorn.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouts at Legolas before stalking out of the armory. He doesn't wish to see boys so young fight in a hopeless battle.

Inara steps into the vacant spot that Aragorn has now left. She looks about the room before addressing the crowd.

"It is true, that many of you have never fought before. Whether it is how old or how young you are, you have never had to protect nor defend yourself and others." Inara keeps looking at the men while speaking to them. "But wielding a weapon is no different than wielding your shovels, your rakes, or any other item that you have used before. The only difference is that the weapon in your hand can kill, you or your enemy. For you older men, fall back on your knowledge of your craft to lead your movements in battle. For the younger men and lads, fall back on your courage and your instincts to aid you in battle."

"And why should we listen to a woman?" a man from the army asks.

Inara turns to face the man who asked the question. But before she can speak, Kili steps in.

"Because she is Inara, Queen of Erebor. And she is a war-hero from the Battle of the Five Armies. She has fought against the pale orc, Azog, who ravaged lands many decades ago. Standing beside Thorin Oakenshield, her husband, they fought against many orcs. When Azog tried to kill the few remaining heirs of Durin, Inara fought Azog and won." Kili says, and this causes quite the murmur among the older generation who were but children at the time of the great battle.

"She has also defeated many of Sauron's dark minions over the years." Kelda says, making sure to take over where Kili left off.

"And she has fought alongside not only with dwarves, but with elves and men." Tauriel states as she too steps forwards to stand near Kili and Inara.

"Many of you may die in battle, but never let the enemy take away the hope that you will be alive once the battle is over with." Inara says before exiting the armory.

She makes her way towards the room that she is sharing with Tauriel, Kelda, and Kili. Entering the room, she sees that battle armor and leathers have been placed on their beds. She walks over to her bed and eyes the dark blues and silver under outfit. Slowly, Inara begins to undress and is careful to remove any clothing items that might inhibit any freedom of movement. As she binds her breasts, the door to the room opens to allow Tauriel, Kelda, and Kili to enter the room.

"Riveting speech, Inara." Kili says while keeping his eyes averted from Inara's almost bare body. "Why didn't you give one like that before we charged out of Erebor?"

With his back towards Inara, Kili begins stripping down to dress in his battle clothes. Which are actually his traveling clothes and traveling armor. Nearly all of it is a dark blue, almost black color, save for the armor. That is made out of a blend of mithril and bronze looking gold. If it wasn't for the thicker looking scruff on his face, one might think that he time-traveled from the Battle of the Five Armies.

"It was not my place, nor were we facing so many of our enemies. Legolas was right though." Inara says as she finishes her chest bindings. "The men are scared, and needed some kind of comfort."

Everyone is silent for the remainder of their time dressing for battle. When each one is finished, they wait silently for the others.

Tauriel is wearing a dark blue outfit, in a similar design as to what her old green, woodland guard outfit. Instead of brown leather armor, hers is black and has Kili's sigil runs along the top and bottom edges. Her pants are blue as well and soft black leather boots on her feet. Her red hair is partially braided back and out of her face while the rest is left loose.

Kelda is wearing a near exact replica of Tauriel's woodland guard outfit. The only difference is that she too is wearing soft, black leather boots instead of brown. Even the colors of the outfit are of the same green with brown leather armor. Her auburn hair is pulled back into a single, thick braid.

Pulling on the last part of her battle outfit, Inara looks down at herself. Her dark blue undershirt has a silver shirt over it. Then a long, dark blue and silver trimmed vest rests over that. Her pants are dark blue and a bit lose in the legs to allow space for movement. Her black leather boots have hard pieces of mithril over the top of the feet part of her boots. Hidden away, underneath the silver shirt, is chainmail made of silver and mithril. Unknown many outside of the royal family, Thorin had made the under armor for Inara with the last shipment of mithril from Moria.

Inara pulls half of her hair back, all braids included, into a half ponytail. Then she ties it with a leather string that has multiple feathers at the ends.

"Everyone ready?" Kili asks with his back still turned to the females.

"We are ready. You can turn around now, Kili." Inara tells the male dwarf.

"Well then." Kili says once he is turned to see the others in the room. "I suggest we find our post assignments then. Are you sure your arm is ready?"

"It was fully healed before Aragorn and I made it here." Kelda reassures as she sheaths her two short swords and hides away her many daggers.

"Let's go." Inara says as she places the last of her four tomahawks into the belt that sits just below her waist but above her hips. The belt itself has Thorin's sigil all over it and its buckle.

Sheathing her own sword, Inara watches as Tauriel sheaths her long daggers and takes up her bow; Kili holding the hilt of his own sheathed sword with his bow upon his back and a full quiver of arrows as well; and Kelda placing one last dagger into her upper boot.

Then they head out of their shared room and head out to join the ranks. Night has fallen while they were dressing for war, and there are still many who have yet to receive their armor or weapons. The four of them keep walking through the armory hallways till Inara looks over her left shoulder to see Aragorn dressing for battle. She comes to a halt, which has the other three stopping as well to see what has caught her eye. They look inside to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli preparing for war.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." Legolas says to Aragorn whilst handing the man his sword. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

The two speak in Sindarin, and Tauriel lets a smile appear on her face.

However, the rattling of chainmail and the sound of heavy footsteps breaks the spell around the reconciled friends.

"We had the time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli says as he finally appears. He lets the length of the chainmail fall to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest."

The sound of a horn outside keeps Aragorn and Legolas from making any quick teases to themselves.

"That is no Uruk-hai or orc horn." Inara says, causing the three inside of the room to look over at her.

As Inara runs up the crude steps, the others make to follow after her. They step foot outside and look over the wall, they can see an army dressed in blue cloaks with bows in hand coming towards the gate.

"Well I'll be god damned." Inara in disbelief before getting a smirk on her face. Looking back to the others, Inara gives them a grin. "Let's go see our new recruits."

Hurrying through the pathways and small roads, Inara the others reach the gates just as the blue army begins to enter. Staying out of their way, the group heads to where Théoden is standing as the leader of the elves comes towards the Rohan King.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asks astonishingly to the leader of the elven army.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." The elf says to Théoden. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

The leader of the Elven army looks past Théoden as Aragorn, Legolas, and Inara come into view upon the stairs behind Théoden. Aragorn hurries forward and gives the leader a welcoming hug. However, the elf notices the other three that have now arrived.

"You are most welcomed." Aragorn says to the elven leader, but can see that he is distracted by something.

" _Rossloth._ " The leader says as he looks at Kelda.

"Haldir." Kelda says with no emotion in her voice.

Both Tauriel and Kili look back and forth between Kelda and Haldir before Kili decides to step in. They aren't sure what to make of the indifference Kelda just gave to Haldir, but neither one wants to ask as to why.

"What brings you here?" Kili asks, knowing that it will help break the tension between his daughter and the elf.

Haldir breaks eye contact with Kelda and looks at Kili, who is now standing in front of the young female. Even the red-haired elleth moves so that she too is in front of Kelda. This causes Haldir to looks towards Théoden, and the Queen of Erebor who has come to stand next to the king before answering.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir replies.

It isn't long before all of the elven troops and Rohan troops are stationed at the tops of the several layers of walls and anywhere else that they can fit.

Haldir, with most of the Elven archers, are standing on top of the front wall watching, and waiting for the enemy to approach. Tauriel is among the archers, but is in with the groups that are on the ground with her bow ready. Kili is with Inara, who is standing only a few feet away from Aragorn at another part of the walls ramparts. That leaves Legolas and Gimli placed at the other end.

Kelda, however, is on the ramparts near where the waterway's entrance is. She isn't sure why she was placed so near Haldir, but she did not question Théoden's decision to have her stationed there. Yet what has her so on edge isn't the approaching enemy, but of why Haldir would even come.

The sound of pounding upon the ground and of incoherent growls, grunts, and low roars echoes across the darkened lands. For many, this sound is unnerving when you can't see your enemy approaching. It isn't till they see the lights from the torches approaching that makes a few sigh in relief of being able to see their enemy.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Haldir asks Kelda as he moves to stand next to her.

"Not since you asked me." Kelda glances to her left to see that Haldir is watching the enemy come. "Why me? You could have anyone else, but yet you ask me."

"Do I need to give you a reason?"

"Yes. I am the oldest daughter to the fourth in line for the throne of Erebor. I am a dwarven princess, however low on the inheritance line. I am also a daughter of a Silvan Elf. What reason would you have to ask that of me?"

"Perhaps, once this battle is over, I will tell you." Haldir says to Kelda with a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Or you could just tell me now and get it over with. Valar knows if either of us will survive this battle."

Hearing Kelda say something like that, touches one of Haldir's nerves. So he takes hold of her arm and brings so close to him that their bodies are slightly touching.

"We will survive this. And when the battle is won, you shall give me an answer." Haldir says to Kelda with his clear blue eyes locked onto her brown ones. "You should not give up hope _Rossloth_. _Meleth_ _Nin_."

Down the wall, Legolas is watching the interaction between Kelda and Haldir with cold eyes. He had sucked in a breath as he saw Haldir pull Kelda closer to him. However a huff coming from beside him breaks Legolas from his study of the pair.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli growls out to Legolas.

Coming over to where Gimli and Legolas stand, Aragorn stands behind them to join in their watch of the oncoming enemy army.

"Well lad," Gimli says as he looks back to see Aragorn standing behind them. "Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightening cracks across the night sky, which lights up the ground below and the massive numbers that the enemy army has.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas says to his friend.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli says before watching Aragorn retreat along to another section of the wall. The dwarf looks up at Legolas to catch the elf looking towards somewhere else on the wall ramparts. "She'll be alright, lad. I have known my cousins' _**yâsith**_ for many years now and not once have I seen her close to death while in battle."

Legolas looks down at Gimli and gives him a small smile. 'It is not her that I worry for.' He thinks to himself before looking back to where Haldir and Kelda are. His eyebrows furrow when lightening streaks across the sky, revealing that Haldir has his arm around Kelda with a hand resting on her hip.

Rain begins to fall as Inara makes her way up to where Théoden is standing on a higher rampart near the Keep. 'Great. Just great. The gods have decided to humble Théoden and his damn pride.' She thinks to herself as she comes to a stop next to Théoden.

"This rain will make it hard for the soldiers to see their enemy." Inara says with worry.

"They will make do." Théoden replies while keeping his eyes focused towards where the enemy was seen coming.

"Would you like me to stay here or should I just go back down to the main wall?" Inara asks. She was never one for waiting patiently for something to start.

"Head down and join your family, Inara. For this might be the last time you see each other till the battle ends."

"As you wish." Inara steps away from Théoden's side and begins her trek back down to where she came from. 'Mighty Valar I ask that you stand with us tonight in battle.' Inara prays silently to herself with the hope that the creators that be will hear her prayer.

Back to where Gimli and Legolas are standing upon the wall, one of them is getting a bit antsy about what is happening.

"What is happening out there?" Gimli asks as he tries to jump up and down to see over the top of the ramparts.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas says before looking down at the dwarf. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli starts to laugh at the Legolas's wit, but soon the two of them are joined by another. Kili has made his way towards them after Inara left him to go check on Théoden. Not wanting to be left out, Kili has come to fight beside his cousin.

"Even if you found him a box, he would still be too short to see past the wall." Kili quips as he smacks a hand against Gimli's back.

"I thought you were with Inara?" Legolas asks Kili as he looks around to find Inara.

"She went to go check on the Rohan King. If there is one thing that I know is true about Inara, it is that she can't sit still before a battle begins." Kili chuckles out. "So I have come to bide my time with you both till she comes back."

Gimli lets out a snort of laughter at Kili's talk of Inara's restlessness before battle. However it is cut short as the Uruk-hai begin to pound their staffs into the ground. There enemy has finally arrived and stopped before the very walls of Helm's Deep.

As quick as it started, the pounding stops. Then shrieks and roars start to drown out the sound of the rainfall against the stone. Those who were not close enough to see an Uruk fall from a single arrow have no idea what has caused this sudden change in their enemy.

At Aragorn's command the elves, including Kelda, draw back their bows with arrows ready to fly. Again Aragorn shouts out a command, and the elves let their arrows fly towards their enemy. The Men archers send out their volley, and once their arrows hit their marks Aragorn gives the elven archers on the ground the command to fire. Joining the arrows shot from the ground level, the elven archers on the wall also send out a volley of arrows.

Many enemies fall from the arrows hitting their marks, but it isn't enough to drive them back. To counter the attacks, several of the Uruks use heavy-duty cross bows to send large, hook like headed arrows at the ramparts. Then crudely made ladders are brought forth to be raised up the side of the tall wall. Several of these ladder start to come up and at the tops of them there is an Uruk or two waiting for a chance to attack.

Aragorn, seeing the new threat calls out for everyone to use their swords.

Kelda draws her two short swords and mentally prepares herself for a close quarters combat. Next to her Haldir also draws his sword and gives her a quick smile before the Uruks come over the wall. Being quick, Haldir cuts down the first one, while Kelda cuts down one that would have caught Haldir from behind.

At another part of the wall, Aragorn is battling against an Uruk and finds himself knocked down. But before the Uruk can swing at him a loud whistle is heard.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Inara shouts as she comes charging in from out of nowhere.

The Uruk is turns away from Aragorn, which allows him to strike the Uruk in the back with his sword. Then two thuds are heard and the Uruk slides off of Aragorn's sword. Rushing to the fallen Uruk, Inara pulls out the two tomahawks that she had thrown at its chest.

"What took you so long?" Aragorn asks as he stabs at another Uruk who has made it over the wall.

"Oh you know. Had to go check on the king. Stopped to go pee on the way back. Even got something to eat as well. Can't fight with an empty stomach." Inara jokes as she takes on an Uruk using the two bloodied tomahawks.

"Enough with the joking, Inara." Aragorn says as he uses a foot to dislodge his sword from an Uruk.

"You're no fun." Inara says as slices off the Uruk's hands before kicking him down to the ground below. Several of the elven archers shoot the Uruk to ensure that it really is dead.

As more Uruks make it over the wall, Inara and Aragorn keep fighting together. Each one watching the others back to make sure that the enemy doesn't catch them unawares. Meanwhile, Legolas and the two dwarfs are fighting as well. Each one keeping track of how many they have killed so far.

"Two so far, cousin. How about you elf?" Gimli shouts as he swings the axe Gloin had given him several years before.

"Seventeen." Legolas shouts out before shooting two more Uruks from a close ladder. "Nineteen."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Kili shouts before gutting an Uruk as it comes over the wall. "Thirty-two! Whoever gets the least buys the drinks!"

Both Legolas and Gimli give Kili looks of disbelief before attacking more viciously at the Uruks. They keep fighting even after the rain has let up and by this time, both elf and dwarf are getting higher body counts.

"Seventeen. Eighteen." Gimli shouts out with each Uruk killed by him. "Nineteen. Twenty."

"I'm at fifty-two!" Legolas shouts as he keeps up with the fighting.

"Ha ha. I am at seventy-one!" Kili shouts to the other two who are fighting with him. "Looks like you will be the one buying those drinks, Gimli!"

Back over to where Inara and Aragorn are fighting, Inara has just knocked an Uruk back over the wall when movement from the causeway catches her eye.

"Oh shit! Aragorn!" Inara shouts before starting to make her way towards the causeway gate's ramparts.

Aragorn, who heard Inara call to him, looks over his left shoulder to see the Queen of Erebor running past many who are fighting. It isn't till he sees the causeway as well that he understands why Inara had called to him.

"Causeway!" Aragorn shouts before speaking in Sindarin to have the elves shoot at the mass of shielded Uruk-hai that are heading for the gate. He keeps fighting but a bright flame from below causes Aragorn to turn around. A sudden feeling of dread wash over him.

This flame, being carried by a single Uruk-hai is heading right for the wall, exactly where the water drainage canal is. Aragorn, calls out for Legolas to shoot the Uruk before it reaches its destination. Legolas, who had heard Aragorn call out to him, sees the approaching Uruk and begins to fire arrow after arrow at it. However, even with three arrows in its body, the Uruk doesn't stop. Then a loud explosion is heard as the stone wall is ripped apart. Many of those who were near the blast zone are sent flying into the air along with the debris. Aragorn is among those who were sent flying.

Above the Causeway gate, Inara watches helplessly as the Uruk-hai break through the opening of the wall. However, a ripple among the shielded Uruks on the Causeway forces Inara to ignore the other part of the battle.

"Brace the fucking gate!" Inara screams as she rushes towards the wooden flaps above the gate. "Don't just stand there like bloody fools, shoot them! Throw rocks down upon them!"

The sound of a battering ram is not only heard, but felt by all on the top of the Causeway Gate. Inara grabs several fist size rocks and chucks them down at the Uruks below. Several of the teenage boys follow Inara's lead and begin pelting rocks down at the Uruks as their older counterparts throw javelins, spears, and some shoot arrows down at the Uruks and their battering ram.

Over at the breach in the stone wall, Aragorn is slow to rise up from the ground. Tauriel, who was among the elven archers, rushes forwards to help him up.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouts from up on the ramparts.

Kili, who had continued to fight after the explosion, watches as his cousin jumps down from the broken rampart. Then he looks to see Tauriel and Aragorn standing below with the elven archers.

"Tauriel." Kili says with worry, but is forced to pay attention to battle as several Uruks block his sight. He is forced to fight them if he has any hope of getting down to Tauriel.

Gimli, however, is fighting the never ending stream of Uruks that are trying to get past him from the breach. Even though he is but a single dwarf, he manages to take down several Uruks with ease.

Seeing Kili's kin fighting alone, Tauriel raises her bow with an arrow and begins shooting any Uruk that comes close to Gimli. Aragorn takes his que from Tauriel and shouts to the other elven archer to shoot at the Uruks. Then, Aragorn calls for a charge and leads the elves, now with swords, towards the Uruks. Tauriel, however, places her bow on her back and pulls out her daggers before joining in the charge.

Staying close to Aragorn, Tauriel fights by his side in an attempt to reach Gimli. The elleth and man fight with a strange synchronicity in their movements. Almost as if they know where the other is moving and when.

Watching from the rampart, Legolas notices Tauriel fighting with Aragorn against the flowing numbers of Uruks entering through the wall. So being as quick as he can, Legolas uses a shield to ski down the stairs from the ramparts to try and join his two friends in the frenzy.

Aragorn pulls Gimli out of the water once he and Tauriel reach the knee deep waters of the water canal. The dwarf, though happy to have the help, sputters out the water before heading back into battle. The elves, along with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Tauriel, keep fighting the Uruks, but their numbers keep coming. All of them are fighting, trying to hold back the oncoming storm of the enemy. However, even they cannot stop a storm.

"Aragorn! Retreat to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling's voice echoes down from somewhere above, at the top of the fortress.

Aragorn, following the orders, shouts to the elves to retreat to the Keep as he keeps fighting.

Kili, who is now coming down from the ramparts of the wall, rushes into the battle frenzy. While the elves try to flee to the keep, he is keeping an eye out for Tauriel. But the sheer numbers of fleeing elves and men, along with the Uruks, makes it hard to find her.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouts as he takes down Uruk after Uruk in his desperate search for her.

"Kili!" Tauriel's voice rings out not far from where he is.

Unknown to Kili, Tauriel has left Aragorns' side to help her elven kin flee safely to the Keep. She is on the stairs that leads to safety. With her bow, she is shooting the Uruks that are following after those who are fleeing.

"Kili!" Tauriel shouts as she has to move back even farther up the stairs as the coming tide of Uruks charge towards her. Knowing that there is nothing she can do, Tauriel withdraws before the Uruks can overwhelm her spot on the stairs.

Aragorn, who is still on the ground near the breach in the wall, notices two familiar bodies still fighting up on the rampart. "Haldir! Kelda!"

The two are fighting in tandem with each other, making sure that none of the enemy gets close enough to harm either of them. However, Haldir hears Aragorn call for them and looks down at Aragorn. He hears the orders that Aragorn is giving and gives the man a nod of acknowledgement.

"Kelda. We must fall back to the Keep." Haldir says as he begins to clear a path for Kelda and his kin.

Kelda hears what Haldir has said and turns to follow, that is where she makes her mistake. She didn't notice the Uruk finishing his climb up the ladder. The Uruk knocks her down to the floor of the rampart with a hard blow to the base of her neck. The pain from both the blow and hitting the stone floor causes her to let out a pain filled yell. Then the Uruk grabs a fist full of her auburn hair and yanks her up.

The yell had captured the attention of Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Kili. However Haldir is the closest to Kelda to do anything to help her.

Haldir body slams into the Uruk while bringing his sword down upon the Uruk's forearm to free Kelda from the beast. A wave of pain skyrockets through Haldir, however, from his left side. Haldir, in his attempt to rescue Kelda, forgot that the Uruk had a sword in the other hand.

Kelda had scrabbled on hands and knees past Haldir to escape the Uruk, but hearing Haldir's gasp of pain, causes her to try and stand up. She watches as a dwarven arrow embeds itself into the Uruk's neck, causing its death.

"Haldir." Kelda says softly as the elven warrior turns to look at her. Her senses are impaired somewhat from the blow, so she doesn't notice the Uruk approaching her from behind.

Haldir looks past Kelda to see an Uruk approaching her from behind. He realizes that her senses are muted from the previous blow. As the Uruk raises its blade, Haldir grabs hold of Kelda and places his body between hers and the Uruk's blade. The blade slices into his back with such force that Haldir gurgles slightly.

Kelda feels Haldir's body give a shudder, and can do hold on tight to Haldir's arms that are around her.

"Haldir!" Aragorn yells from down below.

"Kelda!" Both Legolas and Kili shout in shock, for both can see that the young female is starting to go into shock.

As Haldir's grip lessens, Kelda pulls herself free from his arms. Turning carefully so that she is facing him, Kelda helps Haldir to the ground, not paying attention to the Uruk that was behind Haldir. The whizzing of two different arrows sound through the air and the Uruk falls from the rampart.

"Haldir. Why?" Kelda asks as her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Do you not know? _Le melin, Rossloth_." Haldir gasps out to her as he reaches a hand up to her face, but Kelda takes his hand in hers and holds it tightly.

Before Kelda can say anything in reply, Aragorn and Legolas arrive. Aragorn kneels down next to Haldir as the warrior takes his last breath.

"No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Kelda screams as she starts to become a bit hysterical. She has never truly seen death up close and personal before, and it is too much for her to handle. Strong arms wrap around her and pull her hand free from the dead ellons'. This causes Kelda to struggle, but Legolas refuses to let her go.

"Take her and get out of here." Aragorn shouts to Legolas before rising up to take on two Uruk's that are approaching.

Legolas pulls the struggling Kelda with him as he goes back down the stairs. At the bottom, Kili and Gimli are fighting off the Uruks as best as they can. Kili can hear his daughters' screaming, but tries hard not to lose focus on the battle. Knowing that Legolas has her, Kili knows that Legolas will attend to Kelda till he or Tauriel is able to.

Inara, who is still at the top of the Causeway Gate, hears the breaking of the wooden gate below.

"Damn it!" Inara growls out before rushing towards the stairs that leads down to the inside of the gate's entry hall.

As she enters, she sees Théoden with his commanders trying to hold back the Uruks from entering. However, she watches as an Uruk buries a spear into the opening in the kings' armor, under the arm. Yet, the king surprises her when he stabs a spear of his own into an Uruk.

"Make way!" Gamling shouts as he drags Théoden back from the busted gate.

The soldiers push forward towards the opening in the gate in retaliation of the Uruk hitting their king. But most don't last very long against the enemy.

"Hold them back!" Inara yells as she draws her sword out and begins striking at any Uruk that tries enters through the hole.

"We cannot hold them off for long." Gamling tells a slightly wounded Théoden.

However, Aragorn arrives just in time to help Inara and what is left of the gate soldiers. He joins her in slicing and hacking away at the Uruks who are unlucky enough to try and enter.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn yells at Théoden and Gamling.

"As long as you can give me." Théoden shouts back at Aragorn as he takes his sword from Gamling.

Just entering the gate's entry hall, Gimli and Kili both rush in to try and help.

"Gimli!" Aragorn calls out. "Follow me!"

"Go with him. I got this." Kili says to Gimli before charging in to help Inara keep the Uruks at bay.

Kili and Inara fight well together with Inara going high while Kili goes low. Théoden watches them with a slightly impressed expression on his face. He has yet to see the queen and the prince fight up close, but he has to admit that he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of their joint attacks.

All of a sudden Gimli and Aragorn appear on the other side of the gate, fighting off the Uruks. This the chance that Théoden and the others have been waiting for.

"Shore up the damn door!" Inara yells as she is able to catch her breath.

"Do as she says. Shore up the door!" Théoden calls out to the soldiers who have brought materials needed to close the hole.

Inara and Kili move out of the way as the soldiers bring forth the materials and supplies needed. Leaning against the wall, across from where Théoden is standing, Kili starts to let out a few chuckles.

"I can't wait to tell Thorin about your inappropriate language." Kili chuckles to Inara. "And I thought Dwalin was a bad influence. You are much worse."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Kili. You know I don't give a damn about proper etiquette or language when in battle. Besides, those little fuckers don't care." Inara says with laughter ringing in her voice.

"Yeah. It's not like if they can actually understand what you are saying to them half the time." Kili replies light-heartedly.

Outside at the top of the Causeway Gate, Tauriel arrives to see large anchor hooks land. As it grips the top parts of the half-wall, she approaches it cautiously to see that the anchors have ropes or chains to them. These ropes or chains are helping with raising very tall ladders towards the top of the Gate. Pulling out a few arrows, Tauriel shoots at a few of these ropes, causing them to snap free from the anchors. This causes the ladders to fall back onto the Uruks below.

"And stay down." Tauriel says out loud to herself.

Looking below to the Causeway, she sees Gimli and Aragorn fighting on the bridge. She watches as a large Uruk takes hold of them both. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Legolas arrive with a long rope in hand.

"Aragorn! Gimli!" Legolas shouts as he tosses the rope over the side. Then he looks at Tauriel. "Tie off the end, quickly."

Tauriel takes hold of the other end of the rope and begins to tie it around one of the anchors that she had previously cut the rope off of. One her task is done, she rushes over to help Legolas with pulling the rope up with Aragorn and Gimli on it.

Once the two are up and out of harms way, the four of them begin to fight the growing numbers of Uruks that are now coming up from the ladders.

Down in the entry way, Théoden makes a decision as he hears the battle coming from above on the roof.

"Pull everybody back. Pull them back!" Théoden tells Gamling before heading out of the Causeway entrance hall.

"Come on Kili. We must fall back." Inara says to her nephew-by-marriage.

"Agreed." Kili growls out. He doesn't like the idea, but knowing that there is even more of the enemy outside he can understand.

The two hurry out of the entry way and make their way into the pathways outside. Only getting so far down the pathway, they hear the gate doors buckle and give way.

"Shit! We gotta move. Now!" Inara shouts to others who are going slowly along the paths.

"The gate has been breached. Fall back. Retreat!" Aragorns' voice calls out from the top of the entry way.

Aragorn, along with Tauriel, Gimli, and Legolas come down and hurry down the pathway where they meet up with Kili and Inara.

"Where is Kelda?" Tauriel asks Kili as she is now reunited with her husband.

"She is safe, Tauriel." Kili growls out as they hurry along to keep ahead of the coming Uruks.

"But where?"

"She took a blow to the base of the neck and witnessed Haldir's death." Legolas tells her as they all pick up the pace of their jogging. "I escorted her myself to the deepest part of the fortress where the door to the caves are heavily protected."

Tauriel is a bit taken aback by the idea that her oldest was possibly wounded, but there is nothing she can do to change it.

They all retreat into the Keep and once everyone is inside, they bar the doors and shore them up to try and keep out the Uruks. Eventually, the door soon comes under attack from a battering ram.

Théoden looks at the last of the men who have escaped the carnage outside.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden tells them as he tries to come to terms with the inevitable defeat.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." Aragorn shouts at Théoden as he and Kili lift up another piece of wooden furniture to help barricade the door. "They still defend it. They have died defending it."

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Inara asks as she looks towards where Kelda is sitting on the floor next to the door that leads to the passage way for the caves. She can't help but feel sorry for the lass, knowing now that there may not be hope that Thorin and the army would arrive in time to help them.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn asks, repeating what Inara had just asked.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains." Gamling answers looking between Aragorn and Inara for reassurance. "But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"What if they were to meet up with a host of dwarves in the mountains?" Inara asks. "Kelda, Tauriel, Kili, and Gimli would be able to lead them to where Thorin may be before too many are slaughtered. It would be their best chance."

"I am not leaving you here, Inara." Kili growls out in annoyance from where he and Legolas at grabbing a wooden table for the barricade. "Thorin would kill me after he kills the Uruk-hai."

Inara gives Kili a scowl before growling out her answer. "Your brother still needs you, Kili. Your children still need you as well. I have lived my life, and my children are grown up enough to understand my choice. So would Thorin."

"I forbid it!" Kili yells, dropping his end of the table. He stalks over to Inara and stands before her. "I will not allow you to commit suicide, for that is what your plan is."

"Kili enough!" Tauriel shouts from her spot by the barricaded door.

Hearing another hit from the battering ram, Aragorn decides to take over. He takes hold of Gamling's shoulder and commands him. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

"So much death." Théoden says to out loud. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me." Aragorn says as if he realizes something for the first time. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and for glory." Théoden says, seeing an unusual spark in Aragorn's eyes.

"For Rohan." Aragorn says before approaching Théoden. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Kili says to them both.

"Yes." Théoden says as he watches Aragorn's resolve to fight strengthen. "Yes."

Facing the last of his men, Théoden begins to address them. "The horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes." Gimli growls out in agreement.

Inara nods her head at Théoden, while Kili growls lowly at the idea of Inara fighting while he flees with his family. However, the hand of his wife on his shoulder has Kili looking up into her green eyes. He can see the resolve to finish this battle to the end, and he knows that he will not let her do this on her own.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden says not only to Aragorn, but to Inara as well.

"Gimli, head to the top of the Keep and give that horn one hell of a mighty blow." Inara shouts to the red-haired dwarf.

"Yes." Gimli shouts in glee at the idea of finishing this battle before heading up the stairs that lead to the horn.

Horses are brought forth for the remainder of the men who plan to fight with their king. Only five of them will remain behind to keep the Uruk-hai out of the caves for as long as they can.

Kelda, however, is taken into the caves by Legolas. She is still in shock, and Legolas doesn't want her to be caught unawares by the Uruk-hai. He leaves her in Éowyn's capable hands after he tells her what Théoden is planning on doing. Looking at Kelda one last time, Legolas places a gently kiss to her forehead before heading back out of the caves.

Once back with the others, Legolas climbs up onto a horse that is next to one that has Tauriel and Kili on it. He gives them a nod of his head to let them know that he has seen Kelda safely to the caves.

"Fell deeds awake." Théoden says to the others. "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn."

Aragorn draws his sword, preparing to meet what lies on the other side of the Keeps' door.

Inara, however, closes her eyes to calm her mind and calls out to the spirits to keep watch over them. And in response to her plea, she feels several different energies enter her body, just like at the Battle of the Five Armies.

"Hello you lovelies." Inara whispers out loud, her voice taking on a multi-gender sound to it. Her eyes open and the color of her irises are multi-colored as well.

This causes Aragorn, Legolas, Kili, and Tauriel to look at the Queen of Erebor in awe. The energy surrounding Inara has changed to a one of great power and strength.

"About damn time it showed up." Kili growls out. He remembers this from the Battle of the Five Armies, and knows that with Inara's new power, she will be a formidable force against the Uruk-hai.

The door gives way and three Uruks enter into the Keep.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden shouts out before charging into the ranks of the enemy.

Right behind him are the others, giving their own battle cries as they hack away at the enemy as they go. As they exit the Keep, the group break through and carve a path down the stairs. Some of the Uruk-hai step out of the way, but some fall as they are slaughtered by the small group on horseback.

It doesn't take the group long to make it out of the Causeway Gates and down the ramp that leads to the rest of the Uruk-hai army. At the bottom of the ramp, the group comes to a stop since they can no longer push the Uruk-hai number back any father. However, one of the riders in the front takes it upon themselves to hold the line.

"You were never meant to be created." The multi-gendered voice says from Inara's mouth. Her movements are fluid with such strength that it causes the heads and bodies of those she slays, with her sword, to fly through the air.

Théoden and Aragorn, who are fighting next to each other on horseback, catch a few glimpses of Inara's battle prowess and are in amazement of her strength.

"Perhaps there is still hope left." Théoden says to Aragorn as he watches a very large, decapitated body of an Uruk go flying through the air after meeting Inara's blade.

However the spectacle of Inara's power is cut short as a whiny from a horse causes Aragorn and some of the others to look east. Upon the top of a high ridge, they see Gandalf upon Shadowfax.

"Gandalf." Aragorn says with relief to see that the wizard has arrived.

Gandalf stay upon the ridge till two riders come forth. One on horseback, the other on the back of a battle ram. The rider on horseback moves to the right side of Gandalf, with many other horseback riders behind him. On the left side, the battle ram with its rider are joined by others who are also on the backs of rams. Its rider is none-other-than Thorin Oakenshield, dressed in nearly the same style of clothing that he wore to battle sixty years ago.

Inara, who has stopped fighting at the front lines since the Uruk-hai have stopped attacking, looks towards the east. A large smile appears on her face before she yells out to the newcomers.

"Thorin!" The multi-voice echoing across the battlefield from Inara.

Hearing his _**yâsith's**_ voice echo up to him from the fray of the battle, Thorin raises Orcrist above his head to signal his dwarven army into combat ready. " _ **Du**_ _**Bekâr**_!" Thorin shouts as he spurs his battle ram down the steep incline of the ridge.

The other dwarves, with their own battle rams, follow their king down towards the enemy. Flanking Thorin on either side is Frerin and Durin with their own weapons raised for battle.

Frerin is to Thorin's right, and his battle garb is similar in design to Thorin's. Dark blues and blacks with mithril chainmail over tunic, but under the main dwarven armor. His thick, wavy dark hair has multiple braids throughout it, with several new beads placed in them. A near replica of Thorin's old sword, Deathless, in his right hand.

Durin is to Thorin's left, and his battle garb is different from his _**adad**_ and _**nadad's**_. It is a dark gray in color with gold chainmail over top of the body. This leaves his legs and arms unprotected. However, at Durin's waist is a thick leather belt with an array of shorter knives and small throwing axes attached. Unlike his _**nadads'**_ hair, Durin has half of his hair pulled back and braided, while the rest of it flows free. In Durins' hands, he holds a scimitar shaped sword made out of the strongest Dwarven iron.

The battle rams, with their riders, start to create a V shape towards their enemies. In the void of the V shape, Éomer and the Rohirrim charge into place behind the rams.

The tip of the V formation cuts into the lines of the enemy with the rams knocking away the Uruk-hai. Any that try to attack the rams are met with the force of the rams' riders. Once they are in deep enough, the V splits into two lines, which allow the Rohirrim and Gandalf to attack without having to fear the Uruk-hai spears.

Durin leads the left line with Brea and Dori following him; while Thorin and Frerin take the right with Bifur and Grâm staying close by.

"Thorin!" Inara calls out with her true voice. She spurs her horse to ride out to reach him.

With most of the Uruk-hai fighting against the others, Inara cuts her way easily towards where her husband is with their oldest son. Right behind Inara's horse, on their shared horse is Kili and Tauriel. Kili is shooting arrows at any Uruk-hai that get near the back of their horse; while Tauriel is using Kili's sword to dispatch any Uruks that get in the horse's way.

"Inara!" Thorin shouts as he cuts down several Uruk-hai that have come near his battle ram. Once the Uruks near him are dead, Thorin turns his ram towards where Inara's horse is. However, is surprised to find that her horse isn't too far away.

Coming up alongside Thorin's battle ram, Inara swings her left leg up and over to the right side before leaping from her horse. The sheer force of her jump sends Thorin crashing to the blood soaked ground on his back with Inara laying on top of him. Their weapons were held out to side so that they don't injure each other.

"You came for me." Inara says softly as she gently moves off of Thorin, and proceeds to help her _**yâsún**_ up off of the ground.

Once on his feet again, Thorin uses his free hand to cup Inara's cheek. "Always." Thorin, not having seen Inara for almost four months, gives Inara a breath-taking kiss.

"Ewwww. Can't you do that somewhere more private? I hardly think a battlefield is a fitting place for that kind of thing." Frerin says from atop his battle ram. Not a moment later, an Uruk-hai's sword lodges itself into the side of Frerin's ram, causing the animal to throw the dwarf prince to the ground. This causes the prince to become dazed.

"Frerin!" Inara shouts after breaking her kiss with Thorin. Unknown to Inara, there are six Uruk-hai closing in on them.

Thorin, after feeling Inara break their kiss, turns his head slightly to see a Uruk only a few feet from where Frerin is lying dazed on the ground.

"No!" Thorin shouts as he charges to block the attacking Uruks' blade with Orcrist. Using his body, Thorin pushing the Uruk backwards, away from his son.

Inara takes a few steps towards her son before something grabs her hair. It yanks so hard on her hair that Inara lets out a shriek from the sharp pain. Another quick, sharp pull from the Uruk causes Inara to lose her balance. The Uruk realizes that it has the upper hand, and it begins to drag Inara away via her hair.

"Thorin!" Inara screams as she is forced to drop the weapons in her hands to grab at her hair to ease the strain it is causing to her scalp.

Hearing Inara calling out to him, Thorin quickly disposes of an Uruk with a quick, heavy thrust of Orcrist into its belly. Pulling Orcrist from the Uruks' belly, Thorin turns to see that Inara is being dragged away. His face pales slightly as he sees just how rough the Uruk is dragging Inara. A soft groan from a slowly rising Frerin, has Thorin moving quickly to help his son up.

" _ **Adad**_? Where's _**Amad**_?" Frerin asks as he stands up and takes in his surroundings slowly.

"Come. One of those beasts are dragging her away." Thorin growls out before charging towards the gathering Uruks with Orcrist in hand.

Frerin seeing Thorin charging towards the Uruks, picks up his sword before following after Thorin. The duo fight together as if they are one person. As one blocks an attack, the other takes advantage of the opportunity to kill the enemy. Their battle movements are so fluid and in-tune with each other that the Uruks aren't sure how to separate the father, son team.

Inara, meanwhile, is trying to get at one of the last two remaining tomahawks that are tucked into her belt. Her right hand is holding onto her hair, while her left is trying to reach for her weapon. Her sword that she fought with earlier was left on the ground when she had tackled Thorin. So getting a hold of a tomahawk is her only change of getting free. Just as she is able to take hold of a tomahawk, the Uruk that is dragging her tosses Inara at the rock face of the small valley canyon.

As her back hits the rock, Inara lets out a quick cry of pain while dropping to the ground. Trying to pull herself up from the ground, the Uruk steps up to take hold of Inara. One of its hands grabs her by the throat, and starts to squeeze as it lifts her up off of the ground.

Gasping for breath against the pressure on her throat, Inara's left hand grabs hold of the Uruks' wrist. Her right hand goes for one of her tomahawks, only to be grabbed by the Uruks' other hand. She lets out a gasping cry as the Uruk squeezes her wrist. With her adrenaline kicking in, Inara tries to kick out at the Uruk, only to have the Uruk slam her back into the rocks wall behind her.

Thorin and Frerin, who are still a good distance away from where Inara and the Uruk are, finish killing the last of the small group of Uruks that had held them at bay. Looking towards where they last saw Inara and the Uruk were heading, both of them witness the Uruk strangling Inara while slamming her against the rock wall.

" _ **Amad**_!" Frerin roars out as he charges forwards. However, more Uruks slow him down by engaging him in battle.

"No." Thorin gasps out. He follows after Frerin and swings Orcrist at yet another enemy's body

On the other side of the battlefield, Durin and Brea are defending a fallen comrade from the last of the Uruk-hai that is left from their fighting. Since both have trained with each other for a while, they know each other's battle moves. It doesn't take them long to kill off the last of the Uruk-hai that were surrounding them. Yet before the two can take a quick breath, Durin hears his _**nadad**_ cry out for their _**amad**_.

Turning to his right, Durins' eyes search the battlefield. He finds Frerin and Thorin battling several Uruks, but when Durin follows the direction that they are taking, his blood sings with rage. There by rock wall of the valley canyon, he sees an Uruk strangling his _**amad**_. When she tries to fight back, the Uruk slams her against the rock multiple times.

Durin lets out a very low-toned growl before charging across the battlefield. His blood is burning with rage, even though his body is tired from battle. As he makes his way across the field, several Uruks try to slow him down, but he is quick to send them to their deaths. However, his body is tiring out and Durin is wondering if he will make it in time to save Inara from certain death.

' _ **Sigin'dashat**_.' A voice whispers in Durins' mind. 'It is time for you to awaken.'

Hearing the whisper in his mind, Durin becomes distracted from the fight between him and an Uruk. In this lapse of attention, the Uruk swings its large mace at Durin. It connects with his chainmail at his chest, and wrenches it; as the blow itself sends Durin flying into the air several feet.

Brea, who had followed Durin till an Uruk engaged her in battle, screams as she watches her battle buddy take the hit. Her scream is so loud, that it captures the attention of Gandalf, Kili, Tauriel, Aragorn, Legolas, Frerin, Thorin, and an unknown dwarf soldier.

They all watch, as if in slow motion, Durin hit the ground. Seeing Durin come to a stop and not get up, cause each of them to fight harder, and try to come to the fallen dwarf's aid.

Durin, however, fights hard to get his body to move at his command, but it refuses to. He is able to open his eyes barely, and that in itself is a struggle since his body wants to rest. He is lying on his back with his face looking out at the number of dead laying on the battlefield.

'You need to awaken before it is too late. Embrace your legacy and let your memories come to the surface.' The voice whispers in haste inside of Durin's mind.

Durin closes his eyes in defeat as the footsteps of the Uruk approaches him with the mace ready to give the death blow.

'Do not give up, _**Sigin'dashat**_. You are a Longbeard and we do not give up so easily. Now. Fight!'

Durin takes a deep breath and opens himself up. Just like he did that one time as a child, Durin lets himself embrace the low ember of fire deep inside of himself. That fire grows quick in intensity and soon his body no longer feels tired.

The Uruk swings his mace down at Durin in a final death blow at the dwarfs' chest. Before the mace can even hit its mark, the prone lying dwarf suddenly rolls out of the way. The Uruk lets out a snarled roar at not killing the dwarf.

Moving with speed that Durin has never before shown, he rises up out of the roll and charges at his attacker. Pulling a thick dagger out of his belt, Durin uses his free hand to push away the hand that holds the mace, while driving the dagger deep into the Uruks' lower abdomen. With the Uruk now gravely injured, Durin shoves the beast to the ground and charges past laying body.

As he charges forwards, Durin picks up an enemy's battle axe and begins to take down any Uruk that stands in his way. His movements are unlike any that the Uruks, or even his comrades, have ever seen before. Once Durin finishes killing the last Uruk to stand between him and the one holding Inara, he slowly moves towards the Uruk.

"Let the _**Tharkâl**_ go." Durin's angrily growls out at the Uruk.

The Uruk, still holding a gasping Inara by the throat, snarls out at Durin in black speech. It isn't ready to let go of its prize, nor is it willing to let Inara live if it can't escape.

Durin lets a smirk appear on his face while listening to the Uruk speak. Yet his normally blue eyes are now multi-colored and are zeroed in on Inara. He can see that Inara's face is starting to turn a light clue color, but she has yet to pass out from being strangled.

"Perhaps you did not hear me filth. Let my _**Tharkâl**_ go." Seeing that the Uruk refuses to release Inara, Durin charges at the Uruk.

The Uruk tosses Inara away and begins to battle with Durin. Both the Uruk and Durin battle it out with their weapons. The Uruk pulls out two blades while Durin uses the battle axe and one of his daggers from his belt. The air between them is alight with electrical tension as they battle.

Inara is trying to catch her breath and move her body, which is fighting to stay awake. From where she landed on the ground a few feet away from the battle, Inara can see the blurred images of the two combatants. As she rolls slowly from her stomach to her left side, a familiar face appears.

"Inara?" Kelda whispers gently as she kneels down next to her queen. Moving with the swiftness of a healer, Kelda begins checking Inara's injuries while still keeping an eye out for any enemies that may attack.

"Kel.." Inara gasps out hoarsely. Knowing that she will have a bruise on her neck, over her windpipe, Inara still tries to speak.

"You'll be alright, but try not to speak. It will only make the damage worse." Kelda says as she checks Inara's wrist. "If you are wondering, I snuck out of the tunnels after you all charged out. Now hold still."

"Dur.."

"Durin is battling the Uruk who harmed you. To tell you the truth, I have never seen Durin fight like this before." Kelda says seeing an Uruk approaching them. Letting go of Inara's injured wrist, Kelda unsheathes the sword that once belonged to Haldir. She had removed the weapon from him as she approached the battlefield after escaping the hidden caverns.

Being cautious, Kelda eyes the Uruk and tightens her hold on the sword in her hands. The Uruk swings out at her, and Kelda is able to deflect the blow. Moving with swift moves that are part of her elven heritage, Kelda twists herself out of the reach of the Uruk blade. Kelda swings the elven blade and it connects with the top of the Uruks' thigh.

By this time, Thorin and Frerin charge forwards towards Kelda and Inara. Frerin, seeing his cousin fighting the large opponent, rushes in swinging his own sword at the Uruk. Kelda and Frerin battle the Uruk together making sure that neither of them are caught off guard.

Thorin watches as Frerin and Kelda make short work of the Uruk and it falls dead to the ground. Even though the creature is dead, Kelda swings her blade down and slices the head from its neck. Before Kelda can swing again at the dead Uruk, Thorin takes hold of Kelda's arm to stop her.

"How is she?" Thorin asks Kelda, trying to pull the young female's attention away from the dead body of the enemy.

Kelda, noticing that someone has stopped her before she can mutilate the dead Uruk, looks to see who is staying her arm. Realizing that it is Thorin, Kelda lowers the sword before speaking. "Her wrist is sprained, and her windpipes are damaged slightly."

A loud thud stops Kelda's conversation as both her and Thorin look to where Durin was battling the Uruk. Their eyes go wide as they see Durin standing victorious over the now dead Uruk. However what startles them even more is to see that Durins' eyes are now multi-colored and that his bearing has changed as well.

Moving slowly, Durin makes his way over to where Inara is lying on the ground. Being as gentle as he can be, Durin slowly gathers Inara up into his arms. Holding Inara bridal style, Durin starts walking back towards the fortress of Helm's Deep.

"You will be safe now, _**Tharkâl**_. _**Uzbad**_ _ **Narag**_ will no longer bring you harm. He will deal with me if he should try. _"_ Durin rumbles out softly so that only Inara can hear him.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the rest of the Uruk-hai begin to flee as the Rohirrim chase them out of the valley and towards a forest. However, the Rohirrim do not follow their quarry at the suggestion of Gandalf. They sit and watch as the Uruk-hai have completely entered the forest. Then the trees of the forest begin to shudder and groan for a time till all goes quiet again.

Heading back to the fortress victorious, the Rohirrim and the Volunteer Army of Dwarves walk through the carnage from the long battle. As word had reached the women and children in the caves of the victory, many have come out to see for themselves what the battle has done and who has or hasn't survived.

Théoden approaches where Thorin, Frerin, and Kelda are standing on the field. Kelda and Frerin are searching among the dead bodies for any dwarf or man who may still be alive.

"King Thorin." Théoden says before giving a small bow to Thorin.

"I am no longer King Under the Mountain. That title belongs to my nephew, Fili." Thorin replies before giving a small bow to Théoden in return.

"Still, the people of Rohan thank you for coming to our aid. Whatever losses you may have, your kin are welcome to bury your dead in the mountains near Edoras." Théoden offers out to Thorin.

"That is kind of you to offer, but I would prefer to send our dead back to Erebor if possible. If not, we will burn their bodies and send their ashes back instead. As for arriving to your aid, we were already on our way south to find Inara, who I had been told was kidnapped. We happened by chance to run into your Riders and Éomer. He had told me that he sent Inara to Edoras. While we broke bread together for an evening meal, the wizard came upon us with news of the impending battle. So one might say that it was Gandalf who persuaded us Dwarves to come."

" _ **Adad**_!" Frerin shouts as he comes running towards where Thorin and Théoden are standing.

"Frerin?" Thorin asks, wondering why his oldest

"It's Bifur and Dori. They aren't going to make it." Frerin says solemnly, watching as Thorin excuses himself from Théoden.

Thorin follows Frerin as they head out onto the battlefield. They hurry over towards where a small crowd of dwarves stands. The only one that isn't a dwarf is Tauriel, and next to her is someone that Thorin is not expecting.

"Toril!" Thorin growls out at the young female. He can see that Toril's armor is wrenched and has many dents upon it. This tells Thorin just how close the lass had come to possibly ending up dead. "Didn't I tell you that you were to stay in Erebor?"

The young lass doesn't answer as she sniffles and allows tears to roll down her cheek. She is holding one of Bifur's hands in one of hers, while her other hand is still pressing hard against a large wound in Bifur's side.

Kili moves to where his daughter is kneeling next to Bifur. Seeing that Toril is very upset, Kili decides not to scold her, but to kneel down next to her. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug.

"Shhh. There is nothing you can do, Toril." Kili whispers against the top of Toril's head.

"It's my fault." Toril says softly through her tears. "He helped me sneak into the army before we left. He kept watch over me as we traveled. Then during the fight he protected me from three of those monsters. It's my fault he is dead, _**Adad**_. My fault."

"Shhhh." Kili says to her before pressing another kiss into her helmet matted hair. He looks over at Tauriel as the elleth closes Bifur's eyes shut with great care.

At this point, a water filled cough echoes catches Thorin's attention. Looking only a few feet away from Bifur's dead body, he sees another former member of the old company. He moves towards his fallen comrade, and notices that Kelda is trying her hardest to help the gray-haired dwarf.

"Dori." Thorin says as he kneels near his friends' head.

"Thorin. Tell. Nori." Dori begins to speak, but it pushed into another coughing fit from the blood.

"He will know that you died with honor on the battlefield." Thorin says to his friend. "And don't worry about Yuri. I will make sure that she inherits your things and the tea shop. She will want for nothing."

Dori nods his head at hearing Thorin's promise and begins to groan in pain from the wound. The initial shock and adrenaline is beginning to wear off. The pool of blood underneath Dori grows slowly from the large wound that has severed his spine and tore into his body cavity.

"Dori look at me." Kelda says as she gently touches his the side of his face. "I want you to focus on the things that make you happy. Like your tea shop and your customers. Holding Yuri when she was a small babe. Helping on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Can you do that for me?"

"I. See. Them." Dori gasps out as his eyes begin to dilate and become unfocused. Then his body gives a shudder of breath before going silent.

"May _**Mahal**_ welcome you home, my friend." Thorin says out loud with the other dwarves saying something similar in _**Khuzdul**_.

Théoden, who was watching the whole thing from a distance with Éomer, bow their heads in a show of respect to the dwarves who lost their lives fighting with them. Both men know that having the dwarves fight with them was a great privilege and honor.

On another part of the battlefield, later in the day, Legolas approaches Gimli with a smirk upon his face. He found the dwarf sitting by the stone walkway, sitting on what appears to be a dead Uruk. What is even more surprising to the elf is that the dwarf is smoking his pipe.

"Final count, ninety-two." Legolas boasts to the red-haired dwarf.

"Ninety-two? Oh." Gimli says as he pulls his smoking pipe out of his mouth. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty at Ninety-three."

Legolas pulls out an arrow, notches it to his bow, and then lets it flies to the Uruk that Gimli is currently sitting on. "Ninety-three."

"He was already dead." Gimli shouts at Legolas, wondering if the elf still hot-blooded from the fight.

"He was twitching." Legolas replies, wondering why the dwarf hadn't noticed the Uruk moved beneath him.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system." Gimli shouts at the blonde elf. Then to make his point, Gimli grabs the handle to his axe and begins to wiggle it. Sure enough the Uruks' body moves slightly.

Kili, with Toril tucked into his side, walks past the two arguing over their body count. He gets a grin on his face before speaking to them.

"Drinks are on you two, because my final score was one hundred and twenty-four." Kili says to them with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **There it is folks the end of the Two Towers. Next up will be the Battle of Erebor. I know, I am messing with the timeline of events for that, but with Inara's presence on Middle Earth, who is to say that it didn't possibly change the timeline of events.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and well-loved.**

 **Selene**


	40. Battle of Dale & Siege of Erebor Part 1

**Here we are folks, The Battle of Dale and the Siege of Erebor. I can't believe that I have now gotten to this point in my story. I am so thrilled that you all have stuck with me this long. Most of this part of the story I had to improvise on since I couldn't find much on the Battle itself. The research that myself and a few others did hadn't brought enough information for me to use. So please bear with me if I have changed a few things from canon to fit with part of the plot-lines.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Just after Dusk, Erebor, Ramparts...**

Standing at the top of the ramparts above the main gate of Erebor, the King Under the Mountain looks out at the valley between his kingdom and the city of Dale. Dressed in battle armor, Fili watches the people of Dale heading towards the safety of the Lonely Mountain. Their only source of light is the torches that both Men and Dwarves are using as a guide in the dark of the night.

" _ **Adad**_?" A familiar voice speaks softly as footsteps move closer to Fili.

Turning to his head, Fili sees his oldest son standing before him in full armor as well. Deep in his heart, Fili can't help but wonder if anyone will survive the oncoming onslaught from the East. Just two days before, refugees from the Iron Hills had arrived, and with them news that the Iron Hills had fallen to the Easterlings armies of Sauron.

"It is quiet." Fili says as he looks back out into the night. His dark blonde hair and braids are blowing in the strong night breeze.

"The tension in the mountain is high. There are many dwarves wondering why you are allowing the people of Dale into the mountain."

Fili lets out a sigh before turning to face his son. "Balder. The Dwarves of Erebor know that we must band together when faced against the same foe. I received word from Kili that they are in Helm's Deep with an army from Isengard headed for them. My _**nadadith**_ and his _**yâsith**_ are fighting alongside the race of Men, and we shall do the same. All of us, whether we are Dwarves, Elves, or Men, are a part of this world. What affects one of us, affects us all."

Balder lets out a soft chuckle at Fili's little speech. "Now you are sounding like _**Irak'Amad**_ _,_ Inara."

"Well, she is very smart and has a good amount of common sense." Fili replies with a smirk on his face before letting it melt into a serious look. "Is there any news on Dain?"

"Freya says as long as an infection doesn't set in, he should survive. He was given a sedative and a pain tonic to help. She expects him to awaken sometime during the night or early morning hours." Balder answers. Taking a deep breath, Balder tries to calm his nerves. "How bad do you think this battle will be, _**Adad**_?"

"It isn't a battle, Balder. This is war. A war that has many different fronts, and this is where our front, our contribution to the war, will be." Fili places a hand on Balders' shoulder and looks at his sons' face. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but know this. I am proud to be your _**Adad**_ , and I will always love you."

" _ **Adad**_ , I.."

"Promise me that you will be careful tomorrow on the battlefield. If I should fall, you are to get your _**namad**_ , _**nadadith**_ , and your cousins out of here. Take as many of our people as you can, and flee if the mountain is breached. Get as far away from here as you can. If you have to, seek refuge in Rivendell."

Balder, seeing how serious Fili is being, closes his eyes and nods his head in understanding of what his adad is asking of him. "I promise, _**adad**_." Balder whispers out, trying not to shed a tear.

Knowing that Balder will follow his orders, Fili pulls Balder to him and rests their foreheads together. He doesn't want to alarm his son, but Fili can't coddle him either. Balder is almost of age and is old enough to understand what will be happening tomorrow. 'Old enough to fight, but not old enough to make his way in the world yet.' Fili thinks to himself.

Fili releases Balder and watches his sons' face closely. He can see the distress, fear, and even anger warring upon it. Placing his hand against Balders' cheek, Fili gently strokes his thumb against the skin. This affectionate gesture causes Balder to open his eyes.

"You have my blessing, Balder." Fili states with a soft smile.

"What?" Balder asks in confusion as to what his _**adad**_ is saying.

"Runila. Whatever happens, you both have my blessing." Fili replies before dropping his hand away from Balders' shoulder and cheek. Giving Balder a wink, Fili steps around his startled son and walks towards the steps that lead down from the ramparts. He is going to need to sleep if he is to function well on the battlefield.

'I wish you were here with me, Kili.' Fili thinks to himself as he heads to the Royal Halls for whatever rest he may get.

 **Erebor's Armory...**

Dwalin and Nori are watching the steady stream of Dwarrow and Dam warriors move about the large room, searching for their armor and weapons. Neither dwarf is pleased to see so many young warriors, barely out of training, preparing for war.

"Half of them won't make it." Nori says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"And those who do will not be the same." Dwalin says as he remembers a scene from the past that was very similar to this one. "Has Fili told the council who will rule if he perishes in battle?"

"Aye." Nori answers. "He has made a referendum that Rìka is to rule until Frerin returns. If Frerin doesn't, then till Durin returns. If neither of the lads return, then it is up to Rìka to rule."

"Poor lassie. She hasn't had the full extent of training that Frerin or Durin have received." Dwalin replies as he watches a certain dark-haired lad roaming around by the bows for the archers. 'Now what is that lad up to?' Dwalin thinks to himself.

"I am certain that Balder, being the next oldest besides Kelda, will watch out for his younger cousin who may become queen if things go bad in battle." Nori says just as he notices to where Dwalin's attention is focused. Letting out a chuckle, Nori slaps Dwalin on the upper back. "That one is as reckless as his _**adad**_. You best chase him off before he hurts himself, again."

The lad in question, who doesn't know he is being watched, is placing a bow over his shoulders and is now headed for the swords. There is already a quiver full of arrows attached to his hip thanks to a belt.

"Aye. Kili would never forgive me if I allowed his lad to fight." Dwalin says grumpily before moving away from Nori.

However, before Dwalin can reach young Kilian, someone else has come for the lad. The medium brown-haired, gray eyed lass moves swiftly through the mass of warriors with such easy. Her dark blue dress and skirts billowing out with her forceful movements. Her whole body language has the same powerful look to it as her _**adad**_.

Upon reaching Kilian, the lass takes hold of his upper arm and pulls with so much force that it almost looks as if she is dragging him across the floor. Leading them to the other side of structural pillar, the lass shoves Kilian up against the pillar. Out of sight of the others, but enough in sight for Dwalin to keep watch over them.

"Let me go, Rìka." Kilian growls out as he harshly brushes her hand from his arm. "The King needs every able-bodied dwarrow ready for battle."

"Were you dropped on your head as a babe, Kilian?" Rìka retorts in a harsh tone. "You aren't of age. No. I forbid you to go."

Kilian gets a grin on his face at watching Rìka trying to find ways to keep him from the fighting. Yet, deep down, Kilian wants to prove himself in battle. Not just to his parents and family, but to himself. That is why he must do this.

"You know that everyone will be needed. The Iron Hills fell, and they were supposed to be the best fighters." Kilian says detachedly, trying hard to hide just how nervous he was. Mustering his resolve, Kilian bows his head before reaching out to take hold of Rìka's hands with his own. The fingers of their joined hands lock together, and Kilian gives both hands a squeeze before raising his head slightly so that he can look into Rìka's gray eyes.

"I want you to promise me something, _**Bunnanunê**_." Kilian shyly whispers to Rìka while his thumbs caress the back of her hands.

"Anything, _**Hulwultarg.**_ "

"If I die tomorrow..." Kilian starts to say before being interrupted by Rìka.

"No. Please don't say that." Her gray eyes begin shine with unshed tears. "You won't be fighting tomorrow."

"Rìka, I must fight. I will not cower inside of this mountain as others fight in my place. It is my duty. Not just as a dwarrow, but as one of the many princes of Erebor. Now, please Rìka, promise me that if I perish that you will move on. Find someone who will love you." Kilian rests his forehead against Rìka's and draws her hands up so that they rest against his chest. Their hands still intertwined.

"I can't promise you that, _**Bâhzundushuh.**_ " Tears start to slowly roll down Rìka's cheeks. "I could never have another _**merlar**_. You are it for me, Kilian. You and no other."

Kilian gently chuckles before lifting his head so that he can press a kiss to Rìka's forehead. "As you are my _**merlar**_ as well. I, too, will have no other."

"I will wait for your victorious return from battle, _**Bâhzundushuh**_. I will always wait for you."

Leaning up slightly, Rìka gives Kilian a passionate kiss that causes both of them to blush red as they kiss. Rìka sends up a silent prayer to _**Mahal**_ for Kilian to return to her alive.

Dwalin who has watched their exchange from a distance, also blushes at the intensity of the kiss. Turning his eyes away, Dwalin lets out a sigh. 'Looks like those two will be needing to speak with their parents once this is all over. I don't think there has ever been a union between so close of cousins before.' Dwalin thinks to himself with some worry, forcing his eyebrows to furrow.

 **Erebor's Healing Halls...**

There is a constant stream of movement throughout the healing halls in preparation for the upcoming battle. Several healers, assistants, and even a few young ones not old enough to fight are rushing about with materials. Already several injured refugees from the Iron Hills are lying on a few of the cots in one of the three large halls that make up the healing halls. Most of their injuries are superficial and easily treatable.

In one of the many private rooms in the healing halls, however, lays the gravely injured ruler of the Iron Hills. Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills, had been carried to Erebor by his son and heir Thorin Stonehelm. It was during the fall of their kingdom, and leading those who were escaping, that Dain had been struck down and the lower part of his right leg was mangled. Thorin, who had witnessed the attack, rushed to Dain's side and defended him till the last of the royal guard were able to arrive. At the behest of the guards, Thorin had retreated with Dain as the last of the royal guards held the line for the escape. Thorin, while carrying Dain, had lead what remained of his people to Erebor. The Royal Guards of the Iron Hills stayed behind to hold the line and give the refugees time to flee. None of the Royal Guards survived.

Thorin is seated in a chair besides Dain's healing cot. His eyes still focusing on what is left of his King's right leg, which now stopped just above the knee. Thorin had not left his _**adad's**_ side, even when Fili offered him a room to sleep in.

A shuffle of movement brings Thorin out of his watch, and he looks up to see two young dams enter the room. One with curly, golden brown hair, warm brown eyes, and the stature that blends those of dwarf and men. The other dam is shorter than the other, and has strawberry colored hair with hazel eyes that have a soft white film over the color. In one of her hands is a long staff with Khuzdul words carved in the wood. Both dams are wearing simple dresses of several different shades of brown.

"Sorry to disturb you, my lord." Freya says softly as she does a quick curtsy. "I came in to check on Lord Dain's leg for any sign of infection."

Thorin nods his head in understanding, and watches as Freya moves to the side of Dain's cot. He watches Freya as she carefully lifts the blanket from the lower half of Dain's body.

"You needn't worry, my lord. Freya is one of the best healers-in-training." The strawberry haired dam says from near the door way.

Thorin scowls at the dam as he speaks to her. "And just who are you?" His voice carries a harsh tone, as if one is scolding a child.

"I am Princess Maiti, daughter of King Thorin Oakenshield and Queen Inara." Maiti growls out in agitation. She isn't sure who this dwarrow thinks he is, but she has learned not to take any gruff from anyone.

Thorin's eyes become large at hearing this news. Like most dwarves from other lands, he was unaware that Oakenshield and his queen had produced another child. "I was unaware that there was another Princess born to Oakenshield." Thorin grumbles out as he looks over Maiti with heavy scrutiny. "Let alone one that has a weakness."

Maiti takes in a scathing breath before snapping back at heir of the Iron Hills. "At least I was taught some manners."

Thorin, already agitated from the lack of sleep and worry about his adad, rises up out of his chair with such force that it sends the chair screeching a few inches across the floor. "Are you questioning my honor, filth?" Thorin roars out as he moves towards Maiti. "Perhaps your parents should have rid themselves of such a useless and weak creature."

"My lord!" Freya shouts, stopping in the middle of cleansing the stump of Dain's leg.

Maiti puffs out her barely there chest and holds her head high. "Do you kiss your _**amad**_ with that disgusting mouth of yours?"

Thorin comes to a stop just in front of the small dam, and glares down at her face. Yet before he can lean his face towards her, he finds a dagger being pressed against his pants and the top of the dam's staff just under his chin.

"It would do you well to keep your distance. Even though I am blind, I am not so weak. I've been trained by the best in Erebor." Maiti growls out, letting her temper show.

"Maiti." Freya calls from where she is now redressing Dain's leg. "It would not do to cause the heir of the Iron Hills to lose the ability to sire any bairns. I suggest you leave the room and go find Elleon or Vân."

"Very well." Maiti says as she withdraws the dagger and her staff. Slowly, but with expert hands, Maiti replaces the dagger from the hidden sheath along the inside of her lower arm. "Good evening, Freya."

As Maiti leaves the room, Thorin can't help but wonder how he missed the dam pulling out her blade. His attention, however, is pulled away by Freya approaching him.

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior. She has a hard time keeping her temper under control when people criticize her or her disability." Freya says as she pushes the now dirty bowl of water into Thorin's hands. "However, she was right."

Thorin scowls at Freya as he takes hold of the bowl. "About what?"

Freya walks to the door before turning around to face the heir of the Iron Hills. "That you are an ass that has no manners. My _**adad**_ allowed your people refuge in his mountain, and yet you have not shown him or his people your gratitude."

"Your _**adad**_?" Thorin asks, wondering just who this dam's _**adad**_ was.

"Yes. My _**adad**_ is Fili, King Under the Mountain." Freya replies while pulling her body into a regal stance. "And you would do well to remember that."

Thorin watches, with some shock in his face, as this healer dam leaves the room. He now wishes he had not let his temper flare in front of not one, but two Princesses of Erebor.

"Nice goin', _**Inùdoy**_." Dain's rough voice says from where the Lord of the Iron Hills lying, having just woke up. "You have managed to anger two royal dams in such a short time."

Outside of the room, Freya walks towards the main doors of the Healing Halls where Maiti, Elleon, and Vân are standing. Elleon is trying to calm an angered Maiti, while Vân is pacing with a thunderous look upon his face.

Seeing Freya approach, Vân stops his pacing and hurries over to her with one of his hands on the hilt of his long sword.

"Where is that _**Rukhsul**_?" Vân growls out in anger.

"He is still with his lord. Do not worry, I reprimanded him myself." Freya answers. "It is getting late. You should all get some sleep. Where is Solen?"

Vân lets out a sigh before answering on where his cousin is. "He is comforting Yuri. She is worried about the outcome of the battle. Especially with Dori leaving with _**adad**_ to go and retrieve _**amad**_."

"I see. Well, if you all are unable to sleep at home, you are welcome to stay with me here in the Healing Hall. Just stay out from under foot." Freya says before leaving her cousins to continue with her work.

 **Bofur and Aliena's rooms...**

Sitting in a chair before the fireplace in the main room, Bofur stares into the flames. Uncertainty shines out from his eyes, and his hands shake slightly with nerves. Never before has Bofur felt scared before a battle, but the one coming in the morning doesn't feel right. He is so lost in his worries that he doesn't notice his _**yâsith**_ taking a seat in the chair next to his.

"Tell me. What are you thinking about?" Aliena says softly as she reaches a wrinkled hand to place against his scruffy, gray-haired jaw.

Bofur closes his eyes and nuzzles against the hand on his jaw. Opening his eyes, he can see that Aliena is worried about him. Her brown eyes are still as dark as the day he first met her when she was a child. Her once brown hair has turned to a soft silver color with some dark gray tones mixed in. Age has caught up on her and now she looks close to his old age.

" _ **Men**_ _**lananubukhs**_ _**menu,**_ ** _Mamahmarlûna_.** " Bofur whispers against Aliena's palm before placing a kiss to it.

"You know that my _**Khuzdul**_ is not as good as yours, love." Aliena chuckles out softly.

Bofur chuckles as well before taking Aliena's hand in his. He places a kiss to her knuckles before leaning towards her to kiss Aliena soundly. When their kiss ends, Bofur leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes to try and memorize her features.

"You have not been this nervous since our wedding day and Tanis's birth." Aliena solemnly says to Bofur. "What are you thinking?"

"I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the Iron Hills have fallen. What if we cannot hold the line tomorrow? What if Erebor falls as well?" Bofur replies before looking directly at Aliena. "What would happen to you and our bairns?"

Aliena chuckles at Bofur calling their three children bairns. The children are no longer babes, but young adults. Yet, Aliena understands why Bofur is concerned for them.

"Erebor will not fall, Bofur."

"Aliena, you cannot know that."

"Actually, I do. There are so many that live here that would lay down their lives to keep it from falling. You will not lose." Aliena says with a smile on her face.

"But if Erebor's gate is breached, I want you to take as many as you can, and escape through the hidden door. Tanis knows where it is, so he can lead you all there." Bofur says with surety. "Promise me this, Aliena."

"I promise, Bofur. If it will ease your conscious. But you must promise me something in return." Aliena says her eyes closed.

"What is it?" Bofur asks.

Opening her eyes, Aliena allows a few tears to trail down her face. "Promise me that you will come back to us. To me."

Bofur, seeing Aliena's distress shining from her eyes, pulls her off of her chair and into his lap. He holds her close as she weeps against his shoulder. "I promise lass. I will return to you and our family." Bofur says as he places kisses in her hair. Even though he has made this promise, he can't seem to quell the sinking feeling in his gut.

Unknown to the parents, the three children of Aliena and Bofur watch from a doorway. They had heard every word that was spoken between their parents, and each of them are too afraid to make their presence known. The youngest of the three, an exact replica of his adad in looks and personality, looks at his older two siblings.

"Will _**Adad**_ come back from battle?" Bo asks them while not taking his eyes off of his parents.

"Of course he will." Raina replies. Her bright red hair is pulled back into a single, thick braid for sleeping in.

"You can't promise Bo that, Raina." Tanis growls out at his _**namad**_ , his hazel eyes blazing with a held back temper. "No one knows what will happen in the morning. Now I suggest we get back to bed before _**adad**_ and _**amad**_ hear us."

"You three rascals better get over here and join us." Bofur calls out to the three children. He had heard them over Aliena's soft whimpers, and knows that this might be their last chance to be together.

The three children make their way to their parents, and at Bofur's gesturing wave, move together to create a group hug. The small family stays that way for a while, giving comfort to each other before heading back to bed.

 **The Hidden Door of Erebor...**

"Balder, where are we going?" Runila asks as she holds the front of her skirts up slightly to keep from tripping.

"It's not too far now." Balder says as he looks up to the ceiling for a certain inscription that would show that they were near the hidden door.

Runila follows after Balder as he continues leading her somewhere important. He had pulled her away from one of weapons runs from the forge to the armory. Since Balder seemed to be anxious about her going with him, Runila had gone with him instead of returning to the forges. Willing to go with him, Runila has spent the last hour following Balder.

"Here we are. Runila, come quick." Balder says as he finally sees the inscription on the ceiling that Nori had told him about earlier. He turns and offers a hand to Runila as she comes closer to him.

"Where are you taking me?" Runila looks up to the ceiling before Balder pulls on her hand to lead her to a flat wall. "I don't understand. What is this?"

"Watch." Balder says before finding a secret, hidden switch that Thorin had installed in case of emergencies. Turning the switch causes the hidden door to open, which causes Runila to gasp and move closer to Balder. "Come."

Runila allows Balder to lead her out of the door and onto a small overlook on the mountain side. She is in awe of how a place a beautiful as this could be hidden away.

"Runila, promise me that if the battle turns for the worse you will lead my cousin Rìka, my family, and any others up here."

"Balder, there is no way to get down from here." Runila says as she gives his hand a squeeze.

Balder leads Runila to where, nearly sixty years earlier, Thorin and his company had climbed up to retake Erebor from the dragon.

"You can escape down if you follow the secret paths. From there, you can make your way to Mirkwood before making your way to Rivendell." Balder turns to look at Runila with a serious look upon his face. "If my _**adad**_ falls, Rìka will lead our people till Frerin returns. So she must be protected at all costs."

Balder pulls out a dagger that he had made last week, which he was planning on using as a courting gift once he had Fili and Dwalin's consent. Fili gave his consent only two hours ago, but Balder has yet to ask Dwalin for his.

"Take this." Balder says as he hands the dagger to Runila.

Runila looks at the dagger with uncertainty in her eyes. She can see that the blade of the dagger is made of the last amounts of mithril. The pommel is of iron with silver wrapped on the handle with Khuzdul inscriptions of protection etched in the iron.

"Balder. I can't accept this." Runila replies hurriedly.

"This was meant to be my courting gift to you, but seeing as we will be seeing battle with a very strong foe, I wanted to give it to you now. Consider it a blade to use to protect my cousin." Balder says as he forces Runila's hand that he is holding, to take hold of the dagger. "My _**adad**_ would sleep better knowing that he need not worry about Rìka's safety. It is considered a great honor to be asked this by your king."

"If that is what my king commands." Runila replies while trying hard not to weep at the thought of never seeing Balder again.

"It is. I, however, have a command for you." Balder says as he gently brushes a strand of her reddish brown hair. "If I don't make it, I want you to find someone."

"Balder. Don't talk like that." Runila says, locking her honey colored eyes to his blue ones. "There is only you in my heart. No other could ever take your place."

Balder chuckles before leaning his head towards her. He watches as Runila's eyes close, and then he closes the distance between them. He shyly places his lips to hers with barely any pressure at first. But as Runila lets out a gasp of surprise, Balder takes his chances and adds more pressure while trying to deepen the kiss. He feels Runila respond, and she adds more pressure to their kiss before having to break it to catch her breath.

Neither one opens their eyes, almost afraid to look at the other. So they kiss again, allowing themselves to become lost in their own little world. Runila wraps one arm under one of Balder's arms to grab the backside of his shoulder, while her other arm wraps around the back of his neck. Her hand taking hold of some of his blonde hair. Balder wraps one of his arms around Runila's lower back with the hand resting just above her bottom. His other arm stays close to Runila's shoulder as that hand dives into her hair, pulling her hair free from their braids.

They cling to each other while they kiss, until Balder feels one of Runila's hands wandering towards a certain place. He catches her wandering hand by gripping her wrist before having to break their kiss.

"We cannot, _**Zêzantê**_." Balder whispers against Runila's lips as he opens his eyes. "I would not bring you dishonor to you or your family. Not like this."

Runila, feeling the weight of Balder's words, flushes slightly before opening her eyes. "I understand."

"I don't think you do, Runila." Balder says before placing a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. "I would gladly have you, but not before we are married. Once the battle is won, will you wait for me?"

Runila nods her head gently before placing a kiss to the corner of Balder's mouth. "I will wait. Not only for your return, but for our wedding night. But I do have a request."

"Yes." Balder says as he tries to chase after Runila's fleeing lips with his.

Runila chuckles as Balder catches her lips for a quick kiss. "Will you lay with me tonight? Nothing that would dishonor me, but I would like to sleep in your arms for one night. Just in case if..." Runila looks down as she is afraid to end her sentence.

"Hey." Balder gently places a hand under her chin and lifts slightly so that he may look at her face. "I would be honored to, Runila. Nothing that would cause a scandal, but I would very much like to accept your request."

Giving Runila a smile, that is so like Fili's, Balder offers Runila his arm and leads her back inside of Erebor. It takes them an hour before they reach the Royal Halls, and Balder allows Runila to lead him to her own room. They sleep the rest of the night away. It isn't till first light that Balder rouses out of his sleep.

 **Morning...**

Looking down, moving carefully not to wake Runila, Balder takes in the sight of a sleeping Runila. A small smile graces his face at seeing that Runila has an arm lying across his chest, while her head is resting against his collarbone. Being as slow as possible, as to not wake Runila up, Balder begins to run his right hand through her reddish brown hair. As he does this, Balder sends a silent prayer to Mahal, asking to be allowed to live so that he may wake every morning to this sight.

However, the tolling of the alarm bell pulls Balder out from his musings and he gently extradites himself from Runila's arms. Since he is still in full armor, he quietly leaves her room. Balder is unaware that as he is leaving, Runila is silently crying as she watches him leave.

This same scene plays out in nearly every home of every dwarrow and dam in Erebor. Wives watching their husbands leave for battle, a few husbands watching their wives leave for battle. Even children waking up to see one of their parents leave for battle.

For Bofur, Aliena and their three offspring walk with him to the main entrance before bidding him good luck in battle. Tanis, Raina, and Bo give Bofur quick hugs and Aliena tucks a small token, a ribbon with the color of Moria and his sigil stitched on it, into his wrist guards.

For Dwalin, he hands Karys Keeper and Grasper and gives her a nod. Then he turns to Fergys and hands him a sword that Balin used during the Battle of the Five Armies. Both of Dwalin's children understand the hidden meaning behind their _**adad**_ giving them the weapons. Seeing that his children understand, Dwalin gives them a small smile before leaving them to stand with those who are not fighting, that are standing near the entrance to the Gallery of Kings.

For Nori, he is whispering into Yuri's ears while trying ease her sorrow. Being careful, Nori discreetly hands her a throwing knife that he had "borrowed" from Fili over thirty years earlier, and Ori's slingshot.

For Fili, he is standing silent with his cousins, children, and nephews surrounding him. Those who are not fighting are hugging those who are fighting. Out of all of the royal children Balder, Kilian, Vân, and Solen are fighting. Elleon, Maiti, Freya, and Rìka will be helping in the Healing Halls or helping keep those who can't fight safe.

* * *

 **So here is the set up for the battle of Dale and the Siege of Erebor. I decided on destroying the Iron Hills for a certain reason that will be explained after the events of Return of the King. Let me know what you all think.**

 **If you have any questions, please ask them. I am always willing to answer them.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	41. Important Notice

**I apologize if I got your hopes up for a new chapter. However, I will be putting this story on a short hiatus for a time. My mother will be having surgery, and will be needing my help during her recovery. So I ask that you all to please be patient for the next chapter. If I do find any down time during my mother's recovery, I might be able to post new chapters.**

 **Thank you all for following this story and investing your time in reading it.**

 **Selene**


	42. Battle of Dale & Siege of Erebor Part 2

**I hope you are ready for some action. This chapter took me forever to work on thanks to my own health issues and my mother's surgery. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. The next chapter will be posted sometime in August.**

 **Have your tissues ready. Some characters may not survive.**

 **I strongly recommend listening to: Battle for the Mountain, Helm's Deep, or The Fields of Pelenor while reading this. I used Battle for the Mountain as my musical inspiration while writing this chapter.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Inside of Erebor's Main Gate...**

"Fili!" Dain's voice echoes from among the crowds. Even though he is missing half of his right leg, Dain refuses to be convalesced. So he had somehow found one of Oin's contraptions, a "metal leg", to compensate for the loss of his. The metal legs clacks on the ground with every hobble step Dain takes.

"Dain. What are you doing up and about so soon? Shouldn't you have stayed in the Healing Halls?" Fili asks, giving the older dwarf lord a respectable bow.

"Aye. Would na want ta miss a battle. Those armored bastards need a good wallopin'." Dain says excitedly.

The dwarf to Dain's right, however, doesn't seem to agree. " _ **Adad**_ , you should na be up so soon. Ya need ta rest. I can take revenge on them for ya." One of Thorin Stonehelms' hands rests upon Dain's shoulder. While the other grips the pommel of a sheathed dagger. His own battle axe rests against his back, in its carrier.

"Thorin, I may be old and injured, but tha doesn't mean I cannot fight." Dain grumbles out. "Besides, ya will be needin to give Fili an apology before we go into battle together."

Fili gives the two dwarves a confused look as to what the father and son duo is talking about. But before he can ask, he sees Dwalin approaching him with a thunderous look upon the older warriors face. The War General of Erebor gives Fili a quick bow before jerking his head towards the ramparts. Dwalins' silent gesture speaking for him as to what he is trying to convey to Fili.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak to the troops before we head out. Will the Iron Hills fighters be joining us?" Fili asks Dain, while looking at Thorin. Even though the Iron Hills has some of its former army from their exile out of their lands, many of those fighters are looking to give the enemy a sound beating.

"Count us in, laddie." Dain growls out before turning to look at Thorin. "Bring me my hammer, lad. I have some unfinished business with those armored devils."

Fili chuckles before leaving Dain and Thorin to follow Dwalin towards the stairs that will lead to the ramparts. However, the clattering of a horses' hooves upon stone causes Fili to stop just before climbing the steps. A dark, curly haired teenager upon a black horse comes to a stop before the gate guards.

"Cousin!" The rider shouts from the top of his horse.

"Cousin Bard!" Balder shouts from where he is standing with his peers. Leaving his fellow soldiers, Balder makes his way over to his cousin from Dale.

"Cousin Balder." Bard says quickly as he climbs down from his horse. "The Easterlings have set Esgaroth a blaze during the night, and have now made their way to Dale. They have breach the far walls that faces the long lake. Father is still helping with the evacuation of our people, with most of our army trying to hold back the enemy from over taking Dale. I don't know how long our army will be able to hold them back."

"How badly burned is Esgaroth?" Fili asks as he approaches where Bard and Balder are standing near the horse.

Bard gives Fili a hard look before answering his great-uncle. "Total loss. Nothing survived the flames and pillaging. The enemy has brought with them catapults, which took out the South wall. But that isn't the worst of it. They have with them large crossbows that send tree length spears flying a few feet above the ground. They aren't very accurate, but it can take out many soldiers and cavalry horses."

"What?" Dwalin and Fili gasp out at hearing of their enemy having a weapon similar to the Iron Hills crossbows.

"What about those who lived there? Did any make it out?" Balder asks, wondering if any of the inhabitants of Laketown made it to Dale.

"Only those who evacuated before the first wave of the attack. Most of the people stayed, thinking that they would be safe out on the water." Bard replies sadly. "The enemy is moving fast, and hitting hard right from the start. I don't know how many of my own people will survive if Da and the army can't hold the front line."

"Erebor will send a small battalion to Dale to help Brand hold the enemy off till Dale is fully empty of its people." Fili promises Bard. "I suggest you stay within Erebor. You are Brand's only heir, and it would not do Dale any good if you were lost in battle."

" _ **Adad**_." Balder cries out at Fili's suggestion.

"But I can fight, King Fili." Bard pleads to Fili. "I have to fight. What if Da is struck down? Who then will lead Dale's army?"

Fili shakes his head before speaking again. "I know you can fight, Bard. If you are truly wishing to fight, then you may join Kilian and Erebor's third Archer Unit. They will be stationed along the ramparts and among our slopes on hard to reach crevices to give us support. But out on the front line, it would be too dangerous. I don't believe your Da would want his heir killed or Dale's army leaderless if he should fall."

Seeing the young man yield to his logical statement, Fili calls for his nephew. "Kilian!"

Kilian, hearing Fili calling for him, leaves Rìka's side and rushes over to his uncle. "Yes?"

"Kilian, I want you to help your cousin, Bard, to our armory. Give him a bow and several quivers of arrows. You are to stay by his side and with the Third Archer Unit. I mean it. No reckless behavior that would cause me to explain your death to Kili." Fili gives Kilian a knowing look that means not to argue.

"Yes my King." Kilian sighs out before looking over at his cousin from Dale. "Follow me."

Fili watches as Bard follows Kilian into the mass of warriors to make their way to the armory. He sends a quick prayer to _**Mahal**_ to keep those two boys safe from harm should the fighting reach Erebor. Pulling himself out of his reprieve, Fili slowly makes his way up the stairs and the dwarves below begin to quiet down at the sight of their King.

Slowly Fili takes his place above the gates and turns to face his people. Taking a deep breath, he begins to address the army.

"Dwarves of Erebor." He shouts for everyone in the main entrance hall to hear. "An enemy has come forth from the East to wage war upon not only Erebor, but of our allies. The Iron Hills have already fallen to this enemy. And Laketown has been destroyed by these invaders. It was burned down by this army, and it is unknown how many may have survived the blaze."

Many dwarves, male and female, let out gasps of shock and some begin to whisper among themselves. However, as Fili continues to speak, they all become silent again.

"Now these invaders have begun an assault upon Dale. Our ally and friend. Already, we have begun to shelter refugees and those who are fleeing before this enemy. But I tell you this, they will not take Dale without a fight!" Fili shouts to the soldiers, which he receives a shouted response. "Nor will they take Erebor from us. We will fight to the death to protect our ally and our home. These Easterlings are well armored, and have dangerous weapons in their arsenal. But what they don't have is the sheer strength and resolve that Durin's folk have. We will meet them on the battlefield. We will show these Easterlings that the Dwarves of Erebor shall not be defeated so easily."

The main entrance erupts with loud shouts of approval and the sound of staffs hitting the ground echo throughout all of Erebor.

"I will be joining you on the battlefield. For I shall live or die among you all." Fili ends his speech and the Dwarves of Erebor cheer for their king.

Slowly, Dwalin approaches where Fili is standing and begins to call the units who will be part of the first wave. As those units begin to exit the main gate, Dwalin call out to several other units and where they will be placed outside. Fili and Dwalin agreed that the other dwarf would be in charge of placing the many different units of the army to their assigned positions on the battlefield.

Once all of the different units have their assignments, Dwalin and Fili make their way down the stairs to join up with the units that make up the first wave. However, Fili stops when he notices Balder standing with Runila instead of with his unit.

Dwalin notices Fili's hesitation, and places a heavy hand upon his kings' shoulder. "The lass will see your lad again, Fili. I placed his unit with several line-breakers, infantry, and the heavy hitters. Balder will be safe."

"He shouldn't be fighting. None of the young ones should be fighting." Fili says sadly to Dwalin. "They are too young to see battle yet."

"Aye. That they are, but they have courage and spirit. Most will survive and will lead the next generation into battle. But they need to learn at some point. I was only a few years older than they are now when Thror took us to Moria. But he also made every young lad fight if they were able to hold their own with a weapon." Dwalin answers Fili. "But this time, we are fighting to protect our home, not invade. Surely _**Mahal**_ will be on our side. See you on the battlefield, Fili."

Fili watches Dwalin head out the gate before looking back towards Balder and Runila. He hopes that Dwalin is right about _**Mahal**_ being on their side. For Fili is unsure if he could survive the loss of his own child.

"Ready to go, Fili?" Bofur calls out as he stands by the gate with his large pick axe leaning over his shoulder.

"Aye." Fili calls back, and slowly makes his way to the old miner. "I am surprised that Aliena is allowing you to fight, Bofur."

"My lass knows tha' I am needed. Besides, she will be helping in running the Healing Halls with your _**nathith**_. Hopefully she doesn't worry herself sick about me." Bofur says sheepishly to Fili as the two make their way outside.

"You will be fighting alongside of me then?" Fili asks the older dwarf as they walk pass the rows upon rows of the army.

"Aye. Dwalin, Nori, and myself will have ya back. Can't let anything happen to ya." Bofur chuckles out as they keep walking.

"Right. Let's go help Brand." Fili says as they finally come to the front of the army.

Before the Gates of Erebor stands Erebor's army of nearly 7,000 with another 5,000 in reserve that remains inside of the mountain. Then there is over 250 archers placed strategically along the slopes of Erebor. At the front of the army mainly consists of lancers, some line-breakers, and infantry. In the middle sits the cavalry with some of their heavy artillery consisting of a few 'Twirly-Whirly' contraptions, riding infantry on battle rams or ponies, and even more lancers and line-breakers. Near the back of the army consists of 300 archers, infantry, cavalry, riding infantry, infantry, and the last of the lancers.

Screaming is heard across the small valley the last survivors of Dale leave with what is left of Dale's army. They are giving the survivors time to escape the coming hordes of the Easterling army. However, they are taking heavy losses.

"Make a gap for the survivors to reach Erebor." Fili says to Dwalin as they watch Dale be completely overrun by the enemy. "Make ready!"

Several of the commanders shout out the order to their troops, and the sound of the front line lancers locking their shields together echoes into the valley. Behind the lancers, the lines of infantry bring their weapons into attack position.

"Let the survivors pass unharmed, but keep the enemy from breaking the front line." Fili shouts out before giving the signal to the commanders to have the lines move forward. Half of the army will follow Fili while the rest stay before the gates.

Riding towards Erebor's army upon the back of a lame horse, is a bloodied up Brand. He keeps shouting for his army to prepare to join with the dwarves. Turning to look over his shoulder, he sees that the Easterling army is just now rushing out of Dale and beginning to cross over the stone bridgeway. However, the Easterling army begins to halt and form up at the sight of the dwarven army.

"King Brand!" Fili calls out as the dwarves continue to march forwards. The last survivors are rushing past Fili and the dwarves, but the remains of Dales' army comes to a halt a few yards short of the approaching dwarves.

"King Fili!" Brand calls out as he pushes the lame horse towards the dwarf king.

"What happened?" Fili asks as he approaches the King of Dale.

"They overran us. All of the south wall and west wall are gone. There was no way we could stop them. They out flanked us. We had to abandon the city." Brand growls out as he gingerly climbs down from his horse.

Both Kings look towards the Easterling army, who are forming up rather quickly, before speaking with each other once more.

"How do you want to handle this?" Brand asks Fili while keep an eye on the enemy.

"Send your wounded and tired back to Erebor. Any who are still willing to fight are welcome to join us." Fili says as he pulls his two falchion swords out from behind his back.

"Very well." Brand replies before heading over towards his men.

Half of what is left of Brand's army leaves while the other half stays with their king. So Fili has the front lines split in half to allow Brand's fighters to join them. The dwarves move to a defensive stance and wait to see what the Easterling army is going to do. During this time, Dain approaches with his son following behind him.

"Wha' are we waitin' for?" Dain asks from atop a battle ram.

"For that!" Fili shouts as he sees the main front of the Easterling army charge forward towards them.

The dwarven lancers step forwards and begin to build a shield wall to try and block the approaching enemy swarm. From there, the foot infantry rushes towards the shield wall to help protect the lancers should any enemy soldier break through.

"Have your men ready for close quarter combat." Fili shouts at Brand before taking charge of a unit of line-breakers.

Brand makes his way towards his men and has them make ready for the coming attack. The men from Dale watch with shock as the heavily armored Easterling army rams right into the shield wall. The defensive wall hold till another enemy wave rushes in with spears longer than the dwarven lancers. Several areas of the shield wall falls apart and it is then that Fili, Brand, and the dwarven commanders charge forwards into battle.

The fighting lasts well into the afternoon, with the dwarves only giving up a few yards on the battle grounds. However, the tides begin to change for the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale. The Easterling army has gotten several catapults out of the city, and are currently attempting to pull one of their large crossbows out of the city.

As one of the catapults sends a large chunk of rock towards the dwarven army, Fili hears Dwalin call out to several soldiers to take cover. Only a few were able make it clear of the rock before it slams down onto the ground. Several dwarves, and even a few of the Easterling soldiers, are crushed by the rock.

"Fili!" Bofur calls out as he swings his pick axe at an approaching Easterling that was trying to sneak up on Fili. Stabbing the soldier with the sharp end of his weapon, Bofur finishes his swing that sends the enemy flying away. "We need to retreat for better cover."

A whoosh is heard in the air, and a loud thud from another piece of rock lands only a few feet away from Fili and Bofur.

"I agree. Send word out to retreat out of the range of their catapults." Fili shouts to Bofur before blocking another enemy soldier. "Hurry!"

"Aye."

Fili finishes his opponent before calling out to the surrounding dwarves to retreat, out of the catapults range. As he begins backing away from the battlefield, Fili takes a look towards the stone bridge-way and sees that the large crossbow has made its way out of the city.

"Fall back, farther!" Fili shouts as he and several line-breakers head back towards where the rest of Erebor's army is watching and waiting with batted breaths.

What remains of the front-lines begin to pull back, and make their way towards the mountain. The Easterlings, however, do not follow after them. This has Dwalin, Dain, Brand, and Fili wondering what the enemy is planning. It doesn't take long for them to discover what it is. The enemy's front lines allow the crossbow to take their place.

"Take cover!" Dain shouts just before the crossbow fires out several long spears out at them.

Several dwarves, and men, are hit by the spears which slices the heads clean off the dwarves and splits the men in two. Watching their comrades fall from the attack sends some of the dwarves and men into a state of panic.

Those who are watching from Erebor take a collective gasp of shock at the brutality that the enemy's weapon. Balder, who is standing with several other soldiers, hopes that none of the fallen is his father. Yet, his fear comes to the surface as his breath quickens.

"Easy, young prince." An older dwarrow says to Balder. "Your _**adad**_ is safe. Look there, many of our fellow soldiers are rallying to his side."

Balder follows the old dwarrow's line of sight and sees that in fact his _**adad**_ is safe. He also sees that the enemy is no longer advancing under the mid-afternoon sun.

"Why are they not advancing?" Balder asks the older dwarrow.

"Probably because they are tired, prince. You forget, they torched Laketown last night and over took Dale. They are most likely exhausted."

"Then we should press forward then. Take their exhaustion to our advantage."

"Nay. For all we know is that there may be some refreshed soldiers inside of Dale that may yet come forth to fight."

Back at the front lines, Fili and the others are trying to flee the firing range of the crossbow. They are halfway back to the rest of the army when, Dwalin catches Fili's attention.

"Fili. Look there." Dwalin says as he point towards Dale. More soldiers are filing out of the city with several more large crossbows coming with them. "We won't last long with them firing those things at us."

"What should we do about them?" Fili asks Dwalin as he tries to catch his breath.

"Can't do anything with them seeing us. I say we wait till dark, then light those machines on fire." Dwalin suggests.

Fili nods his head in agreement with Dwalin's idea. "Send Nori and some of his spies to do it. They need to get in and out quickly."

"I will tell him." Dwalin replies and then leaves in search of Nori.

Thorin Stonehelm and Dain make their way towards Fili. Their rams let out several huffs as they come to a stop.

"What do we do now?" Thorin asks his cousin. "They aren't pressing forwards."

"No, but their weapons will be givin' us grief." Dain replies and looks down at Fili. "What is your command? Should I bring a few Twirly-Whirlies forwards?"

Fili looks back towards the enemy's army. He realizes that they are in a stalemate till those crossbows can be taken out. "Bring only a few of them forwards, Dain. Get our wounded back to Erebor, and set up a watch. I don't think the Easterlings will be pushing forwards anymore today."

"Aye. Will do." Dain turns his ram before sending the ram charging forwards towards the Lonely Mountain.

"What happens now?" Thorin asks Fili as he climbs down from his battle ram.

"Whether we like it or not, we have reached a stalemate. We can't press forwards thanks to their large crossbows. Nor are they willing to press forwards due to the tiredness of their troops. All we can do is trade blows with our machines and keep a vigilant eye on troop movements." Fili responds while keeping his eyes locked on the enemy's army.

"What about at night? What if they press forwards then?"

"Take what rest you can now before that happens. I will be having a watch set up to keep an eye on them."

As mid-afternoon turns to evening, the Easterling army fires their catapults and crossbows towards the Erebor army. Slowly they press forwards, but the dwarves answer back in kind with the Twirly-Whirlies. However, more and more of the Easterling soldiers are arriving on the battlefield after having refreshed. No one would have known that nearly three-quarters of the enemy's army had rested inside of Dale while the other one-fourth fought earlier in the day. The fighting begins anew during the mid-evening hours with the Easterlings slowly advancing closer and closer to Erebor. When night approaches both armies use their war machines until Nori and his spies, including Yuri, set the crossbows on fire.

The slow progression of the Easterlings lasts well into the next day, and even into the day after that. But it is on the third day of the advance that things take a turn for the worse. Easterling reinforcements arrive, which has the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor and Iron Hills out numbered.

 **Day Three since the beginning of battle...**

Fili is fighting near the front lines with a newly released, from the Healing Halls, Brand. Both Kings decided to lead a small wave towards the front-lines to try and rally their armies. Both are fighting, only yards away from each other when a voice calls out to one of them.

"Cousin!" Dain calls out to Fili as he limps his way over several dead Easterlings lying on the ground. His war-hammer is covered with the blood of the enemy.

"Lord Dain!" Brand shouts as he struggles against his opponent. The King of Dale swings his sword to block another attack from the enemy.

Fili, who is fighting nearby, finishes an Easterling with a quick swing of one of his blades. The head of the Easterling rolls off of the shoulders as the body falls to the ground. With no sign of another enemy, Fili makes his way towards where Dain and Brand are fighting.

"Cousin! Nice of you to join the party." Dain says to Fili as he knocks back another Easterling with his war-hammer.

"The line isn't going to hold for much longer." Brand growls out as his opponent's sword slices through his chainmail and grazes his arm. Brand stabs his sword into the throat of the Easterling, killing the enemy. "Do we retreat into the mountain, King Fili?"

"If we don't these bastards will destroy our armies." Fili replies as he looks out at the carnage of the battlefield. The enemy has nearly backed their armies all the way to the Gates of Erebor. "Get as many as you can back inside of the gates."

"As you command." Dain says before calling out to Thorin Stonehelm to lead the retreat of the Iron Hills dwarves. He then leads his battle ram into a group of enemy soldiers and begins swinging his hammer at them.

"Fili." Brand says looking at his dwarf uncle. "Someone needs to make sure that our retreat isn't cut off too soon."

"Agreed." Fili answers as he looks among the fighters for his son, Balder.

Brand, knowing that Fili's attention isn't focused on the retreat, places a hand on Fili's shoulder. "Go. Find your son and make sure that he is safe."

Before Fili can give his gratitude to Brand, a zing is heard through the air. The next thing Fili knows is that his upper back, near the armpit, is in agony that causes Fili to yell out in pain. His legs buckle and Fili falls to his knees just as another arrow zings just past his right ear. It lands with a sickening thud into Brands' stomach. He watches in shock as Brand crumples backwards and lands on his backside.

Another arrow zings through the air and wedges itself into Brands' shoulder. Brand lets out a cry of pain as he falls onto his back. Sucking in quick breaths, Brand can feel blood beginning to flow down his sides from the arrow protruding from his stomach.

"Brand." Fili gasps out as he crawls on his hand and knees to his nephews' side.

"Fili." Brand gasps out as blood begins to pool into his mouth, coming up from his throat. "Go. Save. Yourself." Brand closes his eyes and lets out a groan from the pain he is feeling.

"No. Not without you. Your people need you still. Your son needs you." Fili growls out as he moves to Brands' side. He knows that he needs to stop the blood, but that will not keep the fatal wounds from taking Brand.

"He. Will be. A great king." Brand gurgles out as the blood builds in his mouth. His eyes begin to burn with tears as he realizes that he won't survive. "Help him. See that. He. Rules fairly."

Fili's eyes fill with tears as he sees that Brand has come to terms that he won't make it back to his son alive. "You can tell him yourself."

Brand starts to choke on his own blood, and Fili is powerless to stop it. However, he takes hold of Brand's hand and makes sure to keep Brand's face focused on his own. Just as Brand takes his last breath, another arrow hits Fili in the back of his right thigh. Letting out a loud cry of agony, Fili falls onto his side, next to Brands' lifeless body.

"Fili!"

"Get the King outta here!" A brash voiced dwarf on a battle ram, takes up a guard position before the fallen King of Dale, yells out.

Fili is in so much pain that he doesn't feel someone lifting him up from the ground. The world around him goes into slow motion as a familiar, funny hatted dwarf lifts him up into the waiting arms of a dwarf on a battle ram.

"Get him outta here, laddie." Bofur says to Thorin Stonehelm as he helps make sure that Thorin has Fili in a good grip. "Get him to the Healing Halls. Freya and Aliena will see to his wounds. Now go!"

Thorin Stonehelm, atop his own battle ram, urges the animal towards the Gates of Erebor with all haste. He knows that the King of Erebor is in need of immediate medical attention. Tightening his hold on his distant cousin, Thorin takes one last look over his shoulder to see his father defend Brands' dead body from the fast approaching enemy.

"I'll hold 'em off. Get outta here." Dain calls out to Bofur as he swings his massive war-hammer at an approaching Easterling.

"Ya sure?" Bofur calls out while swinging his large pic-axe at an enemy soldier, with the sharp end stabbing through the enemy's armor.

"These bastards are swarmin' faster than we can cut 'em down." Dain hollers back at Bofur while staying focused on the battle. "I'll hold 'em off for ya to retreat."

Bofur, not one to question a command, finishes off another enemy before heeding Dain's advice. Bofur scurries away while taking down as many of the Easterlings as possible. As he gets closer towards the Gates of Erebor, he sees Balder battling against an opponent. However, the young lad doesn't notice, nor realizes, that another enemy is approaching him from behind. Bofur rushes to Balder's aid and lets out a battle cry as he swings his weapon at the soldier.

Balder hears Bofur's battle cry and loses his focus just enough that his opponent lands a slicing blow on his chest. Thankfully the blow didn't cut through the armor chest plate that lays underneath the chainmail and clothes.

"Bofur!" Balder shouts out as he cuts down his opponent. "Where is _**adad**_?"

Bofur kills the enemy soldier and rushes to Balder's side. "He is injured. Stonehelm took him back inside." Bofur swings his pic-axe at an approaching soldier as Balder ducks out of the way.

Balder and Bofur fight back-to-back, killing as many of the Easterlings that are pushing forwards. Several lay dead before the two dwarves by the time that the horn of Erebor signals a retreat. Both Bofur and Balder know that they have to move quickly to get through the gate before they are sealed shut. Slowly the two fight their way till they are only a few yards away from the gates. Several other fighters are trying to hold the line for any stragglers to reach the gates before they are shut.

On an alcove, Kilian and Bard II are firing arrows at the Easterling army, giving support to the fighters down below. Kilian and Bard II had climbed their way, from the ramparts, to reach this particular spot. It sits a little lower than the ramparts, but if they need to, they can either climb back to the ramparts or head down to the battlefield. As they fire their arrows, Kilian keeps firing his towards those who are approaching his cousin and honorary uncle. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees an approaching enemy soldier who carries a long, throwing javelin.

"Oh _**Mahal**_ , no." Kilian gasps out in shock before aiming one of his arrows at the javelin carrying soldier. As he releases the arrow, the soldier throws the javelin towards where Balder and Bofur are fighting.

Bofur, who had just killed an enemy, also sees the soldier carrying the javelin approaching. The instinct to protect his younger kin kicks in. Bofur grabs hold of Balder's upper arm and pushes the lad as he places his body in the same spot that Balder was just standing. The next thing Bofur knows is immense pain in his ribs and looks down to see the tip of the javelin sticking out from the side of his belly. He winces for a second before the pain causes him to black out.

"No!" Balder screams out from where he landed on the ground as he sees Bofur fall to the ground with a javelin skewered through Bofur's right side. Seeing Bofur with a javelin going through the right side of the back to come out on the same side, causes rage to burn through Balder's veins. With adrenaline and rage coursing through him, Balder goes into a berserker fighting mode. It doesn't last long though as an enemy's arrow embeds itself into his collarbone.

Kilian, who had watched it all from the alcove, rushes his way down the mountain side to reach his cousin and Bofur. He had tossed his bow onto his shoulder as he hopped along a very jagged rock face. With Bard II providing cover fire, Kilian pulls out two elven like daggers once he reaches the bottom. Balder is only a short jog away from where Kilian has landed on the ground.

"Balder!" Kilian shouts as he pulls out two daggers from his waist. These daggers were birthday gifts from Tauriel several years ago.

"Kilian!" Balder yells out in reply. Even with an arrow protruding from his collar, and blood beginning to soak his armor, Balder is still fighting. His broad sword swinging with each attack at any enemy soldier that dares to come close to him.

"Balder. They are starting to close the gate. We need to go now!" Kilian shouts as he dodges an enemy's long sword.

"Not without Bofur!" Balder replies with a shout as he cuts the head off of an enemy's head. "I will not allow them to desecrate or dishonor him."

Kilian, who was about to reply finds himself being hit in the face by an enemy shield. He falls to the ground and lands on his back. This new opponent carries a shield and is swinging a mace. As quick as he can, Kilian rolls to the side as he sees the incoming mace, but he isn't fast enough not to be hit. The mace lands on his right hand and wrist. Smashing the bones, and ripping apart the skin.

Hearing his cousin's scream of pain, Balder kills the soldier that he had attacked him moments before Kilian's scream. Turning towards where his cousin should have been, Balder lets out a gasp as he sees his young cousin holding the arm of his pinned hand. Seeing the bloody pool of blood underneath the mace, Balder knows that Kilian will no longer have that hand. Moving with speed that surprises not only himself, but the mace wielding soldier, Balder charges at the soldier and slices the off the hand that holds the mace. Then Balder rams his sword into the waist of the soldier with enough force to break through the armor and deliver a deadly blow.

Both the soldier and Balder land on the ground, with Balder sitting on top of the soldier. With his sword buried deep in the soldier, Balder begins to punch the soldier's face after ripping off the helmet.

"Balder! Kilian!" Both Solen and Vân yell as they approach their kin.

Balder gives one last punch to the now dead soldier, before Vân pulls him off. As Balder rises up, he pushes Vân away before looking towards where Solen is pulling the mace off of Kilian's crushed and mangled hand. He can see that Kilian is panting but still conscious.

"We need to go, _**nadad**_." Solen shouts at Balder as he gently helps Kilian up off of the ground. He tries to be gentle with the damaged hand, but there are bits hanging off it before falling to the ground.

"Balder! Kilian!" Dwalin and Nori yell as they run over to the group. Both of the older dwarves go pale at the sight of Kilian's destroyed hand.

Nori quickly rips off his leather vet armor and rushes to Kilian. He gently wraps the leather around the mangled appendage, before sending Solen and Kilian to the almost closed gate.

"Bofur. We can't leave Bofur." Balder gasps out as the rage and adrenaline leave his blood.

"We'll get him. Now get to the gate and get inside." Dwalin growls out at Balder and Vân.

"Come on, cousin." Vân says as he starts to drag Balder, by the arm, towards the gate.

Dwalin and Nori hurry over to where Bofur is lying, in a pool of blood. The two older dwarves take care as they lift Bofur from the ground. The dwarven archers are now providing enough cover, since watching their leaders' son fall, that Dwalin and Nori don't have to pull out their own weapons and fight. Carrying their fallen comrades' body through the gates before it is closed and sealed shut.

Outside of the Gates, the Easterling army cheers out at their victory. Those dwarves and men who are up on the ramparts watch helplessly as the bodies of their dead kin are desecrated. The heads of Dain and Brand are placed on pikes where everyone on the ramparts to see.

* * *

 **So there is part of the battle. The next chapter we will see what happens in the Healing Halls with the injured, and then the Siege of Erebor will come to an end. Have your tissues ready for that chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomes, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**

 **P.S. I know you all have been patiently waiting for this chapter, and I just want to thank you all. So, I wanted to give you all a sneak peek at another story that the plot bunnies placed in my head while I was in the hospital. This story won't be posted till around November since the plot bunnies are still working away at it.**

" _Inside of Mt. Doom Sauron takes the ring for his own. Before the Black Gates of Mordor, those who oppose him are killed. Middle Earth slowly falls to the darkness over the years. Yet in the Gray Havens, the last of the White Council and the last wizard find a way to foil Sauron's plan. They plan on sending the last living Heirs of Erebor back in time. What they didn't plan on was that one heir will die, while the other heir changes the future of the Line of Durin entirely._ "

 **Most of the story is pre-Hobbit and will go into the events of the Hobbit. Let me know if this little preview sounds interesting to you.**


	43. Battle of Dale & Siege of Erebor Part 3

**So here is the Third Part of the Siege of Erebor. Hopefully it meets everyone's expectations. I want express how sorry I am on getting this chapter posted so late. My father suffered a heart attack recently, and I had some health issues that needed to get taken care of. That is why this chapter is so late on getting out for you all to read.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Evening hours in the Healing Halls of Erebor...**

Fili is sitting on the end of a cot in one of the many private rooms that the Healing Halls have in them. When Stonehelm brought him there from the battlefield, many of the healers and their assistants rushed to aid their injured king. However it was one of the head healers, Téla, who looked after the kings' injuries upon his arrival. Once his armor had been removed, Téla had removed the arrowheads and stitched the punctures closed before wrapping them.

Now, in the evening hours, Fili finds his wounds being looked over by Runila. He isn't paying attention to her cleaning his wounds, because Fili's focus is on the dark-haired nephew of his lying across the room from him. When Fili saw Kilian being brought in, he thought the lad hand only a deep cut on his hand. But when Téla removed the leather from the lads' hand, Fili was able to see what remained of the mangled hand. That sickening sight of flesh hanging from visible bones nearly caused Fili to throw up the pain remedy that he drank earlier.

"Fili?" Dwalin asks his king after walking away from Kilian's bedside. The captain of the guard had returned after taking Bofur to another room, where other healers and young Freya were waiting. Then had come in to see how young Kilian was doing.

"How bad is it, Dwalin?" Fili hisses out just as Runila applies pressure to a pad of cloth to sit over the wound on Fili's upper back.

"The healers need to remove his hand. There is no savin' it." Dwalin replies with a gruff voice.

Fili wipes his left hand over his face and lets out a deep sigh. 'How am I going to tell Kili?' he thinks to himself. A slight tug against the wrappings across his chest causes Fili to look over his shoulder at the young dam behind him.

"Your stitches are looking well, and there is no sign of infection, my lord." Runila says softly before picking up the small bowl from Fili's bed. Slowly she stands up from the bed and gives Fili a quick curtsy before leaving the room.

After watching the Runila leave the room, Fili looks back over towards Kilian is lying with only a cloth covering him from the waist down. "When is Téla planning on removing the hand?"

"As soon as possible. She doesn't want infection to set in. There is something else too." Dwalin steps in front of Fili to make sure that he has his kings' attention. "They are going to need a hot poker to cauterize the wound after the hand has been removed."

Fili's face pales slightly at the thought of a hot poker meeting the skin of his nephew's. Knowing that Kili and Tauriel aren't here to be by Kilian's side, Fili makes a decision. With determination in his eyes, Fili looks up at the old warrior who has been like an uncle to him.

"I want to be there when they remove his hand." Fili says while looking Dwalin directly in the eyes.

"Aye. I wasn't goin' to stop ya. They will need many of us to hold him down. Especially since Téla will not be givin' Kilian anything for the pain. She doesn't want to risk Kilian bleeding out too heavily if given a pain remedy." Dwalin answers back.

A gentle knock on the door causes both Fili and Dwalin, as well as the healer Téla and her two assistants, to look towards the door. They all watch as a patched up Balder and Bard II enter the room. Each of them are only wearing a light tunic, trousers, and boots. Yet, their bandages can be seen when light hits the tan cotton at a certain angle.

"What are you two lads doing in here?" Dwalin asks as he walks away from Fili, and moves towards the two newcomers.

"We are here to help." Bard II says with a determined look upon his face. He refuses to be intimidated by the old warrior. "Please. I owe my cousin that much. For you all are the only family I have left in this world."

"Let them in Master Dwalin." Healer Téla says as she moves away from Kilian's bedside. "We will need as many people to help keep Kilian stay calm and to keep him from moving around whilst I cut."

"Healer Téla." A red-haired dam calls out while trying to keep Kilian from sitting up. "He is waking."

Téla, Dwalin, Fili, Balder, and Bard II quickly make their way towards Kilian's beside as the young dwelf starts to wake from having passed out earlier from the pain.

"Master Dwalin, I will be needing you to hold his legs." Healer Téla says sternly before addressing the others in the room. "My lord. If you would be kind enough to hold him down by his shoulders. I will also be needing you to help keep him focused on something else, while we remove his hand. Balder, you work in the forge, yes?"

"I do." Balder replies sheepishly. He isn't sure why the healer is asking, but he is starting to get a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Good. I need you to heat up that blade over there on table till it glows. I will be needing you to press the flat part of the blade against the stump after I have removed the hand. And you, King Bard, I ask that you help my lord keep Kilian calm during the procedure. Now get a move on."

Everyone hurries off to where Healer Téla told them to go. While they are doing that, Téla and her assistants start preparing themselves for the removal of Kilian's hand. Once they have on full aprons and have wiped their hands with ale, the healer and her assistants are ready for the removal of the crushed hand.

Fili and Bard II are standing at the end of the table, where Dwalin and Balder are now laying the half conscious Kilian on. Once Kilian is settled on the table, Dwalin makes his way down to the end of the table and places a hand on each of Kilian's legs. Balder, however, makes his way towards the blade that needs to be heated for the impending amputation.

" _ **Irak'Adad**_?" Kilian mumbles out in a pain-filled haze.

"I'm right here, _**Bâhzundushuh**_." Fili replies as he brushes away some of Kilian's brown hair from the lads' sweat covered forehead.

"Whatz gonna happen to me?" Kilian slurs out as he closes his eyes and gulps loudly. He is afraid of what will happen next.

"You're going to live. But to make sure that you don't get sick from your injury, Healer Téla has to remove what is left of your hand." Fili replies softly as he moves to look Kilian in the eyes. "But don't you worry. I'll be right here by your side the whole time."

"Promise?" Kilian asks with such sadness in his voice, that it causes tears to begin to build in his uncles' eyes.

Fili leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kilian's temple before softly whispering his answer. "I promise, Kee."

Not wanting to break up the scene in front of her, Healer Téla clears her throat so that she gets Fili and Bard II's attention. "We are ready. I suggest you take up your positions so that we can get this done."

Everyone in the room goes quiet, and they all get into position for what is about to take place. Bard II takes hold of Kilian's left shoulder and arm. Fili takes hold of Kilian's right shoulder and bicep to help ensure that it won't move during the amputation. Dwalin holds tight to Kilian's legs and gives the healer a nod of his head to show that he too his ready.

Healer Téla steps up to the right side of the table and takes a deep breath before taking a sharp blade from one of her assistants. She takes hold of Kilian's lower arm, just below his elbow. Looking at the other assistant, she gives him a nod and waits till he has hold of Kilian's torso. Then she brings the blade towards Kilian's arm.

"Please don't cut it. Please." Kilian pleads to the healer before the searing pain explodes from his right arm. He lets out such a scream, that wouldn't surprise him if he woke up his dead ancestors from their eternal resting place.

Outside of the room Runila is holding a sobbing Rìka, who had crumpled to the floor at Kilian's first scream. With each passing scream, Rìka sobs that much harder against Runila's shoulder as the older of the two tries to soothe the younger. Runila tries hard not to flinch at each terrible new scream, but when she hears a high pitched hissing followed by a blood curdling scream, she can't stop the flinch. Nor can she stop the tears that begin to flow down her cheeks with the knowledge that it was most likely Balder who held the hot blade against his cousins' skin.

Many of the other wounded, who were lying close enough to the room, also flinch and cry quietly at Kilian's screams. And just like the two dams on the floor, many of them feel sorrow in knowing that one of their young princes has lost a limb in battle.

While all of this is going on, in another room in the Healing Halls, Freya is silently crying at the sight before her. She had tried all that she could, even when the other healers had given up, but there was nothing that would ensure his survival. Freya watches as Bofur takes his last breath with Aliena by his side, holding his hand.

Freya checks for a pulse on Bofur's neck, and finds none. Slowly, she backs away from his bedside. Not sure about what to do, Freya looks at Aliena.

"I'm so sorry." Freya hiccups out as the tears flow harder from her red-rimmed eyes. "I tried to save him. I tried, but his wound."

Aliena closes her eyes, which lets the tears flow stronger down her already damp cheeks. She knows that the young dam is trying to comfort her, and Aliena also knows that Bofur's wound was a fatal one. The old woman opens her eyes, and reaches a hand towards her husband's pale face. Gently, she brushes some of his grey hair away from his dirty cheeks. Then taking in a deep, shuddering breath Aliena tries to speak to Freya.

"There was..." Aliena stumbles out before taking another breath to speak again. "There was nothing anyone could have done. Bofur died an honorable death while defending those he loved most. I don't blame you for his death, _ **Mizimith**_."

With the last word leaving her lips, Aliena lets out an earth-shattering sob and lays her head upon Bofur's exposed chest. The cloths that Freya and the healers used to try and stop the bleeding are still on the fatal wound, blood soaked. Blood had also pooled on the bed, and some has even left a small pool on the floor.

Freya, not knowing what else to do, leaves Aliena alone with Bofur's body in the room. Once she has made it out of the door, her sadness over takes her. She leans heavily against the wall as she sobs. She still doesn't know about her cousin Kilian, nor does she know that her cousin Brand and Dain are dead as well. As the last of her strength is sucked away from her sobs, Freya finds herself sliding down against the wall towards the floor. With her upper body leaning against the wall, Freya's vision becomes blurred as grief finally leads her to the land of dreamless sleep.

This is how Yuri and Nori find Freya an hour later. They had been tasked, by Fili, to retrieve all of the royal children and bring them home to the Royal Halls. Finding Freya the way they did has the uncle and niece wondering what all has happened. But neither is aware that Bofur has died until Yuri opens the door to the room, and sees Aliena asleep next to Bofur's pale, still body.

 **Three days later...**

Over the last three days, Fili has had to officiate over too many funerals. Yet there is one that has left Fili feeling hollow. Just yesterday, in a private ceremony, Bofur was laid to rest down in the tombs. Even though Bofur had married into the royal family, the council refused to allow his body to be placed in side of the Royal Family tombs. So Bombur, Dwalin, Fili, Tanis, Nori, and Bombur's oldest children helped carve out a new tomb vault near the Royal Family's. It only took them, and several of Bofur's loyal customers, a day to complete the new tomb vault. It wasn't as immaculate as what should have befit one who had married into the royal family, but it would do for the time being.

The funeral took place in the evening, with Aliena and her children wearing black. Tanis and Raina had to help keep their _**amad**_ from fainting to the ground if she was to become overtaken by grief. Many of the royal family, Bombur, and even two council members were in attendance and there was not a dry eye in the tomb vault. Once Fili had finished with the ceremony Dwalin, Nori, Bombur, and Tanis lowered Bofur's shrouded body into the rock casket, and placed a thick slab of rock to seal it closed. The outer walls of the rock casket were left blank till such a time warranted the chiseling decor that would honor Bofur's life. Even then, Raina had already started working on a full scale carving of her _**adad**_ that would adorn his coffin lid.

Taking a deep breath from his chair in his office, Fili wipes away the tears that the memory has caused to flow down his cheeks. He tries again to focus on the matters at hand. Reaching at one of the many papers that lay on his desk, Fili picks up one that is a report from the Healing Halls on the tally of injured, sick, and dead. As he reads the report a soft knock from the door pulls his attention away from the paper.

"Enter." Fili gruffly says as he sets the report back down on to his desk.

Coming through the door is Nori, who is looking more tired than usual. His eyes have dark circles underneath them which betray that he hasn't been sleeping well. Slowly entering the room, Nori makes sure to close the door behind him before facing his king.

"Nori." Fili sits up straighter in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

Nori walks forwards till he comes to stand next to a chair that sits near Fili's desk. Proceeding to sit down in the chair Nori, clears his throat before speaking to Fili.

"I wanted to ask if you have seen Aliena lately." The former thief speaks clearly to see what kind of a reaction he will receive form Fili.

"Last time I saw Aliena was at Bofur's burial. Why?" Fili is starting to wonder what the once-thief now spymaster was getting at.

"The reason why I ask is because Bombur and his family have been taking care of the three kids. It would appear that Aliena hasn't been home since late last night. Now don't go into a panic yet. I sent Yuri to find out where she went. Well, it would seem that Aliena returned to Bofur's tomb vault and can't be persuaded to leave it. Or so Yuri told me briefly before heading back down there to keep an eye on the old lass."

Fili lets out a sigh before placing his elbows upon his desk and leaning his head into his hands. This information was not what he wanted to hear. On top of everything else he has to deal with, Fili isn't sure how to approach this new dilemma that has been brought to his attention. Letting out another sigh, Fili removes his hands from his face and looks at Nori.

"Will Bombur be willing to look after Tanis, Raina, and Bo till Aliena is able to?" Fili asks Nori as he begins to rise from his chair.

"I believe so. Bombur and his wife would never turn away their kin. But what are we to do about Aliena?" Nori asks cautiously.

"I don't know, Nori. Everyone grieves differently. Perhaps you should have one of your spies keep an eye on her for now. But if she begins to starve herself, let me know immediately. If I have to, I personally will interfere if it comes to that." Fili states with a slightly harsh voice.

"Very well. I will do as you command." Nori says to Fili before rising out of his own chair. "By the way, how is Kilian doing?"

"Healer Téla is optimistic that he will recover nicely over time physically. But it is the mental wound that she is concerned with." Fili answers as he walks towards Nori. "So far there isn't any sign of infection, so we should be counting our blessings for that."

"I noticed that Rìka hasn't left his side since she was allowed in." Nori chuckles out as he and Fili move towards the door together.

"She is a force to be reckoned with." Fili responds with a slight chuckle of his own. "Like her _**amad**_ she is."

"Actually, I was thinking she is more like Thorin with how bossy she can be."

The two dwarfs leave Fili's office and begin walking down the corridor. They keep the conversation going as they walk aimlessly through the hallways.

"So it has come to my attention that Balder has locked himself in his forge again. Is he fighting with his lass again?" Nori asks the blonde king.

"No, they haven't been fighting." Fili states as he continues to walk. "More like Balder blames himself for Kilian being injured. From what Bard told me of what he witnessed, there is no one to blame but the Easterling soldier who took Kilian by surprise."

"Aye, but your oldest has inherited a lot of his personality from Thorin and Dis." Nori quips with a slight chuckle. He has witnessed through the years just how much young Balder took after Thorin when guilt or honor was involved.

"He has some of Sigrid in him too, Nori. It just has a harder time coming through the other personality traits he has inherited from my line." Fili states as he continues walking towards the main gates.

Nori, knowing when to step back from a discussion, silently follows Fili to their destination. He keeps a small distance between him and Fili as they head towards the stairs that lead up to the ramparts above. Once they have climbed to the top, Nori watches as Fili takes in the scene that lays before their gates.

The Easterling army has cut the heads off of every fallen dwarf and fallen man of Dale, and set the heads upon wooden pikes before the doors of Erebor. The heads of Dain and Brand sit higher than the others, as if to mock the inhabitants of the mountain. In the distance, the Easterling army has taken up residence inside of Dale's walls, while leaving a smaller force to sleep in tents in the valley between the mountain and the city.

"How long do you think the siege will last?" Nori asks Fili while looking towards the barely lit city of Dale.

"I don't know." Fili replies as he takes in the scene before him. The cover of night can't hide anything when the moon shines so brightly in the sky above. "Not long I hope. For we have enough in the food stores to last a few months at least, but with the added people of Dale, the Iron Hills, and so few from Esgaroth, it might only last half that."

"Let us hope tha' isn't the case." A new voice says from a few feet away on the rampart.

Both Fili and Nori turn to face the newcomer. Neither are surprised to find Thorin Stonehelm walking towards them. He is still wearing battle armor, as if he is waiting for an attack to happen at any time.

"Stonehelm." Fili says in greeting his cousin. "I am surprised to see you up here."

"Aye. I wagered tha' I would be useful and help keep watch, instead of waitin' around." The red-haired dwarf answers back. He looks down towards the ground to where Dain's head is at. "Those shiny bastards are gonna pay dearly for this insult to our dead."

"That they will." Fili answers quickly.

"But when?" Stonehelm asks confidently.

"When we can find an opening to exploit against them." Fili replies a bit heatedly. "I will not just rush out there without knowing if we can truly defeat them or not."

Thorin Stonehelm huffs a bit at being so harshly spoken too, but doesn't verbally speak out. Instead he turns away from Fili and Nori and walks back towards where he had been standing before their arrival. He isn't happy about having to sit about and wait, but he is not lord nor king here in Erebor. Fili is the King of Erebor, and as such the one in charge. So Thorin Stonehelm must get used to not being in charge here.

Fili and Nori had watched Thorin Stonehelm storm away from them with a bated breath. Both new that that Thorin Stonehelm was now Lord of the Iron Hills in title, but not with a home. Fili looks over to Nori and the spymaster pops an eyebrow in response. However before Fili can make a request of Nori, a soft squawk catches in his ears.

Turning back towards the valley for the source of the familiar squawk, Fili notices the glint of moonlight bouncing off of the black feathers of an approaching raven.

"Osiris." Fili whispers out softly in surprise. He raises his arm up for the bird to land on. Once the raven lands on his arm, Fili quickly unties the small, rolled up parchment from the raven's leg. He hands the parchment to Nori before turning his attention back to the raven. "What has taken you so long, my friend?"

Osiris clacks his beak and speaks to Fili. He tells the Dwarf King of Thorin's forces joining those of the Horse Riders, and of the Battle of Helms Deep. Fili listens, enraptured by the raven's tale and by the end of it Fili lets out a deep sigh of relief. Then the raven tells Fili something that sets the hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight up. Hearing that Mordor is planning to unleash a large army upon Gondor, has put Fili's senses on high alert.

"So what does the raven say?" Nori asks as he watches the interaction between his king and the raven.

Fili thanks the raven and allows it to fly inside and rest with the other ravens sheltered inside. Then he turns to Nori and tells the dwarf about all that has transpired so far. Then takes back the rolled up parchment from Nori. Silently, Fili opens it up and reads the scribbled writing.

"It's from Gandalf!" Fili says in shock and looks at Nori with a smile on his face. "He has returned, and is now the white wizard. He also states that Saruman is no more."

"What else does the new and improved Gandalf say?" Nori asks with a smile upon his face at seeing Fili so perked up by such good news.

"He asks that we prepare to help Gondor fight against Mordor. Gandalf fears that if Gondor falls, that the rest of Middle Earth will fall as well." Fili replies.

By this point neither dwarf has noticed that Thorin Stonehelm has walked back towards them. For he heard all that the raven had spoken to Fili, and he is itching to teach the Easterlings a lesson that they will never forget.

"Then wha' are we waitin' for." Thorin says to Fili and Nori. "If the white city needs aidin' then we need to be rid of our current problem first."

"Agreed." Fili says with a slight nod of agreement with his cousin. "Nori. I want you to wake bring those whom I trust to the council room. We have a siege to break."

Nori lets his smile widen at the request. "As you command." He gleefully says before rushing down the stairs to retrieve those who he knows will follow Fili to the ends of the earth.

* * *

 **So here is the end of the Siege of Erebor chapters. The rest of it will be mentioned in the Return of the Kings chapters at a certain point. I am doing this so that it all ties in with each other better than being done in blocks. Hopefully you all don't mind.**

 **Also, I found it fitting for Nori to be the one who ends this chapter. He barely gets any screen time in my stories so I figured that I might as well use him. Hopefully this keeps you all satisfied till the first chapter of the Return of the King is posted.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved.**

 **Selene**


	44. LOTR: Return of the King Part 1

**Oh my goodness, two chapters posted back-to-back. This is unheard of! Nah, I just wanted to give you guys a little bit more to read instead of making you wait till September for the next chapter.**

 **So now we begin the Return of the King events. I hope this chapter satisfies you all. It was a major beast to write, but I got through it.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

In the forests that rest just outside of Isengard, a group on horseback are making their way towards the white wizards' refuge. Leading this group is Gandalf riding upon Shadowfax. Behind the wizard is Aragorn, upon a dark brown horse. Thorin and Inara are sharing a ram and following directly behind the ranger. Behind the two of them are Legolas and Kelda, who are sharing a horse together. Riding upon Renika, Shadowfax's gray colored mare, is Kili and Tauriel. Behind them is Gimli, who is sharing a horse with Toril. Théoden, his heir, and a guard are riding near the end of the group with Durin and Frerin, who are both riding a ram each.

"How much longer till we get there?" Frerin sighs with boredom.

"Not much longer, _**nadad**_. Be patient." Durin replies as he rolls his eyes at his older sibling.

"I hope the hobbits are okay." Toril says out loud from her spot behind Gimli.

"Those two hobbits will be fine, Lady Toril." Gandalf calls out confidently from the front of the group. He isn't surprised by Toril's worry over Pippin and Merry. For back in the Shire, Gandalf had caught but a glance at the beginning of a bond between the three. Though the bond between Toril and Pippin has become just as strong as the one Pippin has with Merry, which has taken Gandalf by surprise.

Inara, who is sitting behind Thorin on his ram, squeezes her arms around Thorin's chest. "I hope so." She whispers near Thorin's ear. Since leaving Helm's Deep, Inara has told Thorin about everything while they had laid in each other's arms at night. Except about what she had seen in Galadriel's water mirror. That she hasn't told a soul about, for she isn't sure if the last part would come true.

"If Gandalf says they are, then they are." Thorin answers before reaching to take hold of one of Inara's hands. Bringing it to his lips, Thorin places a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Ewwww. Must you do that?" Frerin calls out as he witnesses the exchange between his parents. His cheeks has a slight tint of red to them, which shows just how embarrassed his parents are making him.

"Didn't you get enough of each other the other night?" Kili laughs out when he sees Inara blush and hide her face into the back of Thorin's neck. He understands how his younger cousin feels, for you see Kili and Tauriel had been in the tent closest to Thorin and Inara's. And let's just say that neither the dwarf nor the elleth got much sleep that night.

"Kili!" Thorin growls out as the others laugh at the sight of Thorin's cheeks getting a light blush to them.

Exiting the forest, the group heads towards the sound of two jolly voices echoing out from just ahead of them. They come upon Merry and Pippin who are enjoying food, drink and smoking on one of the outer stone walls of Isengard. Pippin shouts out in delight at seeing the group coming out of the forest; while Merry stands up from his seat on the stone wall.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" Merry shouts out to the group with a smile on his face.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouts from his horse. "A merry chase you have led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

The others of the group start to chuckle or smile at Gimli's scolding tone of the two hobbits. For all of them are happy to see that Merry and Pippin are safe, and have no wounds upon them.

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin pipes up with a cheeky grin on his face. "enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli says, while trying not to salivate at the mention of the meat.

"Hobbits." Gandalf says to himself as he tries to figure out just what all has happened to Isengard.

Toril, however, was excited to see the two young hobbits alive and well. Hopping down from the horse she is sharing with Gimli, Toril rushes over towards the stone wall. Though the water reaches her waist, Toril moves quickly through it to reach the two hobbits.

"Pippin!" Toril shouts out as she gets closer to the stone wall.

Pippin, surprised to see the female, hops down from his perch and allows himself to be pulled into an embrace by the dark Auburn haired, green eyed lass. Both of them are giggling with joy to see each other as they spin around in the water. Neither of them caring about just how wet their clothes are becoming.

Merry gives the two a knowing smirk before addressing the rest of the group. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard."

"And where is Treebeard?" Gandalf asks Merry, while ignoring Pippin and Toril's small reunion.

"Why don't we show you." Merry replies before hopping down from the stone wall, and landing on a lower ledge on the stone wall. Gandalf offers Merry a hand to help the hobbit get up onto the back of Shadowfax.

Kili, noticing that Toril and Pippin are talking in whispers, decides to break up the two young ones. Clearing his throat, Kili speaks loudly for the whole group to hear. "If you two are done flirting, we need to get going. Toril, you are to ride with Gimli." Kili smiles when he sees the Toril and Pippin's faces turn a bit red with embarrassment. "Now would be preferable."

"Yes _**Adad**_." Toril says before releasing Pippin from their embrace. Slowly she makes her way over to Gimli, who is giving the hobbit a glare, before helping his young, female cousin to get back up onto the horse.

"Come, Pippin." Aragorn says as he moves his horse towards the hobbit. Offering his hand, Aragorn helps Pippin up onto the back of his horse. "You should be weary of open displays of affection with the lass. Especially when most of her dwarven family watches." Aragorn teases the hobbit as he has his horse follow after Shadowfax.

The group travels along the stone wall till they find an opening that allows their horses through. On the other side of the stone wall, there is water that is only a foot or two deep. Slowly the horses make their way through the water as Gandalf, following to where Merry is pointing, leads the group towards several towering trees.

Many of the Ents are curious as the group enters past the stone wall, and many are wondering just who these newcomers are. However, Treebeard sees the group approaching, and turns to address them.

"Young Master Gandalf." Treebeard says graciously. "I'm glad that you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked into his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn says softly at the same time that Thorin shouts the same words towards the tall spiral tower.

"Be careful." Gandalf says to both the man and the dwarf. "Even in defeat, Saruman is still dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli growls out with Kili agreeing him.

"No. We need him alive." Gandalf says to Gimli. "We need him to talk."

A voice echoes menacingly down from Saruman's tower that causes everyone to jump. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards." Saruman's voice echoes out, and then he appears at the top of his tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." Théoden begins to shout, fully confronting Saruman. "We shall have peace, when you have answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lay dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged. When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows. Dotard." Saruman says as his eyes move away from looking down at Théoden. Then his eyes settle upon to the one who he has tried so very hard to capture. "Lady Inara Spiritwalker. I am surprised to see you here. Tell me, do you still remember our time together?"

Inara, who is sits behind Thorin on the ram, shivers slightly as she tries to keep her mind clear. Her arms tighten around Thorin's chest with concern. However, her partner felt her shiver, and he sits up straighter in an attempt to shield her from Saruman's gaze.

"And you will pay for what you have done to her." Thorin bellows out as he pulls out Orcrist from its scabbard at his waist. He points the tip of the sword towards where Saruman is standing.

Kili, seeing Thorin's reaction, takes hold of his bow and notches an arrow at the same time that Tauriel does with her own bow. Both of them are willing to shoot the wizard if he attempts to harm Inara once more. For both of them have made a vow to themselves, and each other, that they would do all that they can to keep Inara from being harmed ever again.

Saruman, from his spot at the top of his tower, starts to chuckle until Gandalf places himself in front of Thorin and Inara's ram. Seeing Gandalf placing himself in front of the former dwarf king and Inara, Saruman becomes livid. Not only has Gandalf returned stronger than ever, but now he is protecting the woman who could change everything in favor of Sauron's will.

"What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?" Saruman icily says to the new white wizard. "Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dúr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

Gandalf stares up at Saruman before speaking, allowing his voice to get a hard tone to it. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Saruman now realizes what it is that Gandalf wants; however, he wants something as well. "So you have come here for information." Saruman says with a small smirk on his face. If they want information, then he wants something or someone in return. "I have something for you." Saruman pulls out an orb from inside his robes and holds it out to show Gandalf. He knows that this is something that Gandalf will want. Especially if he wants to know what Sauron is planning.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it. Even know he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. All but one of you is going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? This ranger will never sit on the throne of Gondor. An exile out of the shadows, will never be king. Nor will the dwarves be able to protect their human queen. She will be Sauron's in the end." Saruman prattles off with too much confidence in his voice.

"Enough!" Thorin bellows out, allowing his temper to flare. The grip of his one hand that is holding on to the reigns of his ram tightens, which causes the ram to bleat out in protest.

"Shall I shoot him with an arrow? In his blaspheming gob, perhaps?" Kili asks Thorin as he draws the arrow back even more. His brown eyes locked-in on Saruman's chest to guarantee a direct hit.

"No." Gandalf shouts to Kili. "Come down, Saruman. And your life will be spared."

"Shouldn't let him live." Thorin growls out softly so only Inara could hear him.

"Save your pity and your mercy!" Saruman shouts back at Gandalf, while keeping his eyes trained on Inara. "I have no use for it." With that said, Saruman uses his staff and sends a fireball towards the group.

The fireball hits where Gandalf and Shadowfax are, which causes everyone else's rides to rear up with some fright. As the fire flares around Gandalf, the wizard is not affected by the fire and the flames soon disappear.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf shouts out once the flames have gone.

At the top of the tower, Saruman's staff explodes into many pieces which shocks the old wizard. Never before has he felt powerless, but he refuses to allow this setback keep him from what he desires. His attention is still on Inara till he hears Théoden calling out to Grima, who has appeared behind him. Yet during the exchange between Théoden and Grima, Saruman's mind begins to attack Inara's.

The queen of the dwarves lets out a scream, and she lets go of Thorin to grab her head in pain. The intensity of the mental attack has Inara's head in such pain that she closes her eyes and begins to breathe erratically. Her pendant is flickering a pale pink light from it as it tries to suppress Saruman's attempt of a mental attack.

"Inara!" Thorin shouts as he looks over his shoulder to see his _**yâsith**_ starting to slide off of the ram.

Aragorn, who was the closest to Thorin and Inara, jumps down from his horse to catch Inara before she lands into the water. He holds her underneath her armpits, and tries to get a better grip on the queen. A splash in the water lets Aragorn know that Thorin has just gotten down from his ram. He helps the dwarf king take hold of Inara as she continues to scream in agony.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouts up at Saruman before a pulse from his staff rips through the air. This breaks whatever attack Saruman was committing on Inara, and releases Inara from the pain of the attack. "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"Inara?" Aragorn asks softly, as he watches Inara's eyes open to reveal that they are dilated and not focusing properly.

Thorin's grip on Inara's upper body tightens when he hears the man say his _**yâsith's**_ name. He knows of who this man is descended from, but he still isn't sure if he can trust the man. Nor does he know if this man has some kind of affection for Inara. Placing his focus back on Inara, Thorin gently places a kiss to Inara's forehead and begins to whisper to her in _**Khuzdul**_. He will just have to show this man that he isn't willing to give up his Inara.

A loud thud pulls Thorin's attention from Inara, and he sees a now dead body of Saruman lying upon a water wheel. He is not surprised that the traitor is dead, and that he has a knife still stuck in his body. Yet a slight whimper from the woman in his arms lets Thorin know that Inara's eyes have now focused, and have seen the dead wizard.

"Send word to all of our allies," Gandalf says as he keeps looking at Saruman's dead body. "and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

"I will send word to Erebor. Fili must be told to be on guard." Kili says as he withdraws his arrow and places it back into the quiver.

"I shall send word to my father as well. The Greenwood must be warned as well." Legolas looks at Gandalf with concern.

"What about the Iron Hills? Should we warn our cousins there as well?" Frerin asks as he looks towards where his _**adad**_ is holding his _**amad**_ in the water.

"They will be warned." Thorin growls out while trying to ease his anger down. He has much that concerns him, but Inara's well-being is his number one concern for now. However, he knows that Osiris waits in the trees of the forest for Thorin to return. The raven will carry the warning back to Erebor for him.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard says as he looks down at the group. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Pippin, who was left upon Aragorns' horse, climbs down as something catches his eye in the water. He hurries over to the item with haste to see just what it is.

"Pippin!" Aragorn calls out as he leaves Thorin and Inara's side to reach the hobbit.

The curious hobbit lifts a black orb out of the water and gazes at it with wonder. However, he doesn't get a good enough look at it when Gandalf comes over and asks for the orb.

"Peregrin Took." Gandalf says to the hobbit cautiously. "I'll take that my lad. Quickly now."

Pippin hands the orb to Gandalf, and the wizard wraps the orb with some of his white robes. Gandalf keeps a close eye on Pippin as he wraps the orb. The wizard knows what kind of trouble Pippin can cause if he isn't watched.

"We best be going now." Aragorn says as he approaches Pippin. "Come. We still have a ways to travel before returning to Edoras."

Treebeard watches as Thorin helps Inara to stand up on her jelly-feeling legs, and lets out a gasp as he can now see Inara's face better.

"Bless my bark. They have returned!" Treebeard says before kneeling down to one knee before Thorin and Inara. It was at this point that Treebeard took notice of Inara.

This causes everyone, including Inara, to give looks of surprise to the Ent. Yet, Treebeard leans more towards Inara with a reverent look upon his face. Thorin draws his sword, but Inara places a hand upon it and shakes her head at Thorin. Turning to face the Ent, Inara moves towards the giant tree on wobbly legs. "You know of me?"

"I know of your people. Those who converse with the spirits of the world. You are a descendant of them, for the wind spirits spoke of you to us." Treebeard says as more Ents move closer towards the group.

"How can you know my people, when they are not of this world?" Inara asks, wondering just how her ancestors would be known in this place.

Treebeard and the other Ents chuckle softly before an answer is given. "Your people came from this world. They were of men, not elves, and they learned to open themselves more than any elf could to the spirits of Middle Earth. They were a peaceful people, but fought bravely to defend what was theirs when the need arose. It was before the rise of evil in the last age, that your people vanished from our forests. Where they went, we did not know. But we missed having them to speak with. Now here is the last one, standing before us. We asks, that when your task is done, that you return to our forest and speak with us, **Beshwaji**."

"I will come to visit you when I can." Inara smiles at Treebeard as all of the Ents bow their heads to her. "I promise you."

"How does she do that?" Théoden asks Kili with wonder at just how Inara is so well-known by the Ents. When he first met Inara, he could tell that there was just something about her that seemed different. But as he learned more about her, he has come to respect Inara.

Kili just chuckles as he watches Thorin help Inara up onto their shared ram after saying her goodbyes to the Ents. He follows the others, who are following Gandalf away from Isengard. Kili and Tauriel keep their eyes open as they enter the forest. And it isn't long till the squawk of a close by raven is heard.

"Osiris!" Kelda says happily as the raven flies down towards the group. She holds up an arm, but the raven passes by her and lands upon the horns of Thorin's ram. "Well that explains a lot."

"What does?" Legolas asks Kelda. He too had heard, and seen, the raven flying towards the group. Seeing it now on the former dwarf king's ram, Legolas tries to listen in to see if he can figure out what is being said.

"Osiris is one of the few ravens that is used to send messages between Erebor and a select few." Kelda answers Legolas's question honestly.

Thorin speaks quickly with the raven, before sending the bird away. However, what Thorin doesn't know is that Gandalf calls the bird back later on that evening after they have set up camp for the night. In the cover of darkness, Gandalf attaches a piece of parchment, rolled up, to the raven's leg before sending it back on its way to Erebor. He hopes that Erebor receives the missive with enough time to send aid for the coming battle.

The next morning, the group is riding hard to reach Edoras. As the city atop a hill comes into view, everyone can see that Thorin's army is camped outside of the main gates of the city. Thorin had sent his troops with the people of Edoras to help keep them safe during their journey from Helm's Deep to Edoras.

After the battle at Helm's Deep, the dwarves had helped the men of Rohan with burying the dead. Théoden, in response to the help from the dwarves, had given permission for the dwarves to bury their dead inside of the caverns beneath Helm's Deep. He also decreed that any kin of the fallen dwarves were free to visit their dead loved ones at any time. Yet there were a few bodies that were taken back to Edoras and buried with honor. One of those who were buried in the small mounds of land outside of Edoras's walls was Haldir. And in another small mound, Dori and Bifur were buried as well. Théoden was insistent on doing so to prove that Rohan was still an ally of Erebor.

As the group entered the city they find Éowyn waiting for them upon the stairs that lead into the King's Hall. She greets her uncle, and the two of them speak softly to each other.

While they speak, Inara watches as Thorin prepares to head out to speak with the small army outside of Edoras's gate. Frerin and Durin unpack their rams and move to stand with their parents.

"I shall speak with our troops. Gandalf asked if I would be willing to lead them to Gondor if the white city needs aid against the armies of Mordor. So I will only ask for volunteers and send those who refuse to go back to Erebor." Thorin says as he climbs back up onto his ram.

"King Thorin." Théoden says as he breaks away from his discussion with Éowyn. "Your men are welcome to enter the city and set up their tents within the safety of the city walls."

Thorin gives Théoden a nod of his head to show the Rohan King that he is willing to accept his hospitality. "Your offer is very much appreciated. I will let my army know of the offer."

"There is to be a feast tonight, my lord." Éowyn pipes up as she comes to stand next to Théoden. "You are welcome to come, and there will be plenty of smaller feasts throughout the city if your army wishes to partake."

"Thank you for the offer. I am sure that Thorin will pass it along to the troops." Inara says graciously to Éowyn. "Dwarves are never ones to turn down an offer of food." She turns to face Thorin and gives him a hard look as if to say, 'Don't argue. Just go with it.'

"I will let them know of the feasts." Thorin says to Éowyn before turning to look at Kili. "Kili. Come with me."

Kili lets out a sigh before giving Tauriel a slight kiss on her lips. He then proceeds to walk over to where Toril is holding the reigns to Frerin and Durin's rams. He takes hold of Frerin's ram's reigns and climbs up onto the ram.

"And here I thought I would be bathing after a hard ride." Kili mumbles to himself as he takes the reigns of Durin's ram from Toril. "I'll be back as quick as I can. Keep an eye on your _**amad**_ for me."

"We will, _**Adad**_." Toril replies as she steps away from the rams.

Thorin, not willing to wait any longer, begins to steer his ram down the path they just had come up. He plans to speak with his men and he wants Kili at his side in case of anything that could go amiss. Thorin really doesn't want to leave Inara's side, but he commands the small army and they need their leader.

The rest of the family watches as Thorin and Kili make their way back through the city towards the gates. They are all weary from their hard journey and want nothing more than to get clean and sleep. Their hosts seem to understand this, and bade the group to come inside to get freshened up before the festivities for the evening.

 **Several hours later...**

With the sun beginning to set, the feast and festivities within Edoras are now starting to swing into full gear. With many places within the city hosting many other smaller feasts, the dwarves are able to spread out and join in as well. Earlier in the afternoon, the dwarves had moved their tents within the walls of the city, but still within range to reach the walls if the city should fall under attack.

In the King's Halls, many have come to join in the festivities there as well.

After having bathed and dressed appropriately Thorin, Inara, and their family are among the honored guests in Théoden's halls. Inara and Thorin are both wearing matching colored outfits of dark blue with silver embroidered emblems of the House of Durin along the edges of the sleeves, collars, and the bottom of Inara's dress. How Thorin was able to pack the matching set of clothes within his saddle bag, Inara will never know. Thorin's hair had been combed, his braids redone and embellished with some silver and sapphire beads. At the end of each of his four braids rests golden clasps with the royal emblems on them. Thorin had placed an immaculate braided design with Inara's hair. He had made several small braids, embellishing them with beads to that matched his own. Then he wove the small braids so that it made a net like design to hold the rest of her loose flowing hair within the braids. Yet the former dwarf king made sure to leave Inara's four royal braids free of the design. That way everyone would be aware as to just who her mate was.

Frerin and Durin both are wearing the royal dark blue outfits that befit of their station as royal princes. And both sons had their hair braided and embellished with the beads befitting their positions. However, Frerin has one extra braid than Durin, which denotes Frerin as Fili's heir and the next King of Erebor. Durin, like his older cousin Kili, has as few braids as possible in his hair. As with the normal royal custom of Erebor, they are flanking their parents with Frerin next to Thorin and Durin next to Inara.

Kili and his family are also in attendance, but haven't dressed as fine as Thorin and his family. Knowing that his family isn't really in the running for the throne of Erebor, Kili has them all wearing understated, but nice looking outfits. As usual, Tauriel has her hair in the same braided elven design that she normally does when on the road. Kili's hair is the same as it always has been, a braid or two and half of the top of his hair is pulled back for a half-ponytail style. However, Kelda's hair and Toril's hair is more elaborately styled with many braids and a few beaded embellishments woven into them. All four of them stand directly behind Thorin and Inara while waiting for the festivities to begin.

Gimli, however, has decided to stick with normal looking, plain clothes. Unlike the others, he has currying favor to do, nor image to keep. Yes he is the cousin of the King of Erebor, but he is so far down the line, Gimli doesn't give getting dressed up much thought.

Finally, after waiting a while, Éowyn starts the ceremonial handing out of the first cup of wine to Théoden. Both are dressed in their finery as well, though compared to the royals of Erebor, their finery may not shine as brightly to their guests. However, the people of Rohan know that their king is a humble king who care for his people and not fine things.

Taking the golden chalice from his niece, Théoden begins to address the crowded hall with Éomer by his side. He holds out the chalice and everyone who was sitting stand with their own mugs or cups held out. Even Thorin, who is holding a mug of ale holds it outwards in the silent gesture of respect.

"Tonight we remember who gave their blood to defend this country. Whether it was dwarf, elf, or man. Hail the victorious dead." Théoden projects loud enough for those in the back to hear his words.

"Hail!" The crowds answer in reply, lifting their mugs or cups higher into the air before taking a drink from them.

Inara, who had holds a cup of wine, doesn't partake in the drink. However, she notices that Aragorn hesitates to partake in his drink as well. She catches his eye and gives him a quizzical look. Not wanting to offend the people of Rohan, both Aragorn and Inara proceed to take a drink from their own cups a few seconds after everyone else. And this is heavily noticed by Thorin who is starting to wonder if there is something between Inara and Aragorn.

With the ceremony done, Théoden calls forth for the food and so begins the merrymaking of the feast.

With the feast and celebrations in full swing, everyone is laughing, joking, telling tales, or having drinking competitions with each other. Inara and Thorin having disappeared after taking their fill of the food, are not missed by anyone in the hall save for Théoden.

"Where did King Thorin go?" He asks one of the two princes. Even though he knows their names, he is having a hard time remembering which name belongs to which prince.

"If you were go a few months without your queen, and having met up with her again, where would you be?" Durin replies with a cheeky grin on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks from having drank a few mugs of ale.

"Oh." Théoden says in surprise once the lads' words make sense.

"I apologize on my _**nadadith's**_ behalf." Frerin slurs out, having had several more drinks than Durin. "Our parents are not the most patient people, and have been known to disappear for long stints of time. How else did we get so many younger siblings."

Several of the men nearby, who overheard the conversation, start laughing in earnest at hearing the princes bandy words about the King and Queen of Erebor.

Elsewhere in the hall, Éomer is standing near the tables that hold the kegs of ale and wine. Legolas, with Kelda next to him, have found themselves near the table. The blonde heir of Rohan decides to tease the elf over his lack of partaking in drink. He hands Legolas a mug and gives Kelda a smile.

"No spills." Éomer chuckles to Legolas.

"And no regurgitations." Gimli says from his spot at the end of the table with several empty mugs on the table in front of him.

The men and Éomer start laughing as the red-haired dwarf takes hold of another full cup of ale and begins drinking it in earnest.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asks, while faking innocence.

Kelda, who knows that Legolas has drank before, giggles at the elf's play at innocence. For she has seen him drink on several occasions in Rivendell, and bore witness to Haldir and Elrond's twin sons trying to goad Legolas into a drinking game of their own design.

"My lady?" Éomer hands out a cup of ale to Kelda with a smirk on his face.

"I'll pass. I find the ale of men is not as strong as the ale of the master brewers of Erebor. If I want a drink, I want it strong." Kelda banters at Éomer, which causes all of the men surrounding the table to laugh heartily at her jest.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli shouts out to Legolas, not having heard his young cousin jesting with Éomer. With the drunken men cheering, Gimli starts to guzzle down another mug of ale in earnest.

Legolas is hesitant to start drinking; however, seeing that Kelda is watching him closely he decides to take a mouthful of the bitter ale. He is still playing up his facade for the men and Gimli, but he knows that Kelda is onto his game.

Éowyn, lets a smile appear on her face as she passes the table. She knows that her brother is one to talk people into drinking matches, yet never participates himself. Holding cup with both hands, she makes her way towards Aragorn. Taking Aragorn by surprise, Éowyn speaks in Sindarin while offering him the cup. Earlier in the day, she had Tauriel teach her how to say the words till she got them right.

Aragorn, takes the cup from her hands with some trepidation showing in his body posture, but his face remains neutral. He takes a sip from the offered cup, and slowly lowers the cup from his lips before handing it back to Éowyn.

In the distance, both Tauriel and Kili are watching the exchange carefully. Kili had stumbled upon Tauriel teaching Éowyn the words earlier, and had been wondering as to why. Now he knows. Keeping his eyes on the scene, Kili whispers to Tauriel.

"He seems to stiff. Almost as if he didn't want to participate."

"His heart longs for Arwen even though he set her free of their promise." Tauriel replies with a hint of sadness in her voice. Unknown to Kili, and even Aragorn, Tauriel had witnessed the scene back in Rivendell, and she was the one who Arwen sought comfort from. For Arwen knew that Tauriel and Kili's relationship is similar to hers and Aragorns. And it was Tauriel who told Arwen to not give up and to fight for it if necessary.

"Elrond's daughter?" Kili asks in surprise. "Well I surely didn't see that one coming."

"Arwen knows of Aragorn's duty and his history." Tauriel says softly to Kili. "But it is Aragorn's sense of honor that holds them back from finding happiness. He doesn't want Arwen to be fated alone to this world should he perish."

"Sounds like he needs a good right hook in the face." Kili says before taking a large gulp of ale from the mug in his hand.

Tauriel chuckles at Kili's response. In all her years of living with dwarves, she has come to understand that some violence between dwarves can be seen as caring. However, that doesn't condone the abuse of one's spouse or children.

Back at the drinking table, Gimli is yet again drinking another mug of ale. How many drinks, Kelda doesn't know, but she does know that her older cousin is starting to waver. Legolas however, finishes up his twelfth cup and Éomer is handing him another mug of ale. With her cousin letting out a large release of gas after reaching for another mug of ale, Éomer gives her a questioning look.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming," Gimli slurs out with glee. "with little, hairy women."

Kelda lets a sigh before answering Éomer's questioning look. "He is a distant cousin. On _**adad's**_ side of the family, of course."

Éomer chuckles at the young female's attempt to try and verbally distance herself from her cousin. However, Legolas's belch catches his attention as well as Kelda's.

"I think I feel something." Legolas says in fake wonder as he looks at his hand with fake awe.

"Really?" Éomer says in surprise.

"A slight tingle in my fingers." Before turning to Kelda with a fake look of horror on his face. "I think it's affecting me."

Gimli, who has downed yet another ale, looks up at Kelda and Legolas. "What did I say." He slurs out with some glee. "He can't hold his liquor." Then the dwarf proceeds to fall backwards off of his stool and onto the floor.

"Game over." Legolas says with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You did that on purpose." Kelda giggles accusingly at Legolas as she gently swats the elf's arm. "Lord Éomer, elves are barely ever affected by strong drink. Legolas was only joking when he stated that he was being affected. Now can I get a little help on carrying my distantly related cousin back to his room?"

On the other side of the hall, there are two hobbits dancing, singing, and drinking on one of the tables. As the two hobbits sing a bandy song from the Shire, Gandalf and Toril watch with smiles on their faces at Merry and Pippin's antics. However, as Pippin turns to face towards the wizard and lass, he stops singing and dancing as he sees the pair of them watching.

Gandalf glances downwards to see that Toril's cheeks and the tips of her elven ears are bright red in a blush. The wizard wonders for just a second as to what might be going on between the two young ones, but he dismisses it as Merry breaks the spell by calling out for Pippin.

Pippin, with his attention now drawn back to Merry, continues the song and dance with Merry till they finish. Loud cheers are given by the men as well as several other spectators. Gandalf and Toril clap with the wizard softly chuckling.

"They remind me so much of Fili and Kili when they were younger." Gandalf muses out loud, not realizing that Toril had heard him.

"You mean my _**adad**_ and his _**nadad**_ behaved something like this?" Toril asks, wondering just at what point someone had witnessed such an event.

"If you want to know, I suggest you ask Bilbo Baggins what happened during the dinner party he hosted for Thorin and his company before setting out to reclaim the mountain." Gandalf says with a knowing smirk on his face.

Toril smiles at the idea of her _**adad**_ getting into trouble, and turns to look back at Pippin. With her interest too invested in Pippin, she doesn't notice when Aragorn arrives next to Gandalf. The wizard knows of the newcomer, but keeps his eyes focused on the two hobbits.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asks Gandalf quietly over the ruckus of the celebrating crowds of men.

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf answers with worry showing on his face.

"We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn states to Gandalf.

"Do we know that?" Toril says as she had overheard Aragorns words to Gandalf.

Both Toril and Gandalf look at Aragorn with worried looks. So he tries to give them some kind of comfort. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive." Gandalf answers with a shimmer of hope gleaming in his eyes. "Yes. He is alive."

* * *

 **So there it is, folks. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had to really take my time with this chapter. The next chapter will be posted sometime in September. So please be patient for it.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved.**

 **Selene.**


	45. LOTR: Return of the King Part 2

**Hello again my lovelies. I do apologize for the lateness of the chapter. My world was turned upside down for a bit, and then my muse decided to run off for a short time. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Edoras...**

It was getting close to midnight when Frerin and Durin decided to turn in for the night. Though most of their family was still wide awake, celebrating, the two princes were done drinking for the night. They left the hall together and made their way towards one of the three rooms that Théoden had designated for them. Both dwarfs were a bit drunk, yet sober enough to make their way to bed.

Trying the first door they saw, Frerin opens it gently before pulling the door back so the light from the hallway didn't spill into the room too much to wake the occupants. Laying in the middle of the bed, with just a ruby colored blanket covering the naked backside of the male, is their parents. The former King of Erebor and his queen had disappeared earlier in the night, and the two princes had to give excuses for them.

Frerin gives a little drunken giggle at finding his parents in the nude, while Durin tries to shush his _**nadad**_ to keep quiet.

"Let's not wake them." Durin whispers a bit loudly in his slightly drunken state.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want _**adad**_ to see just how drunk we are." Frerin giggles back to his brother before closing the door completely.

In the middle of the room is a large bed with several blankets having been pushed off the mattress. Lying in the middle of the bed, Inara is on her stomach, with her face half-sunk into the very plush pillow. At her waist, just above her hip bones, is Thorin's head. The side of his face pressing into her skin, while his silver hair fans out and off of her side. One of his arm lays sideways next to his bedmate's hips and thighs, as the rest of his body rests between her legs. Thorin's other arm is pressed against Inara's right side with his hand resting underneath one of her breasts.

What Frerin and Durin didn't notice is that Thorin had been woken up by their voices echoing down the hallway before they opened the door. He stayed as still as he could, but listened closely to hear what the boys were saying. Once they closed the doors, Thorin let a soft grin appear on his lips before turning gently to press a kiss to Inara's lower spine. He hears her let out a soft, sleepy groan as she wakes.

"Wuzz tha?" Inara sleepily whispers to her bed mate.

"Just our boys." Thorin whispers against the skin on Inara's back before gently moving his body up over hers. He places a kiss on her exposed cheek then moves to lay next to her on the bed. "They are a bit drunk."

Inara lets out another groan before turning her head to the left so that she can see Thorin. "I'll kill them in the morning."

Thorin chuckles as he settles himself onto the mattress and pulls another, thicker, blanket up from the floor to cover him and Inara. Shifting his left arm, Thorin allows Inara to settle herself closer to his body before continuing with their nighttime cuddling.

"Get some sleep, _**Amrâlimê**_." Thorin whispers to Inara as he kisses her forehead.

Slowly, Inara falls back into slumber as Thorin watches her. Thorin brushes a few loose strands of Inara's dark brown hair away from her face, with a soft smile on his face. During their time apart, Thorin had been worried about Inara's safety, and with good cause. After hearing about her injuries, and later abduction, from Kili's letters had left a wound in Thorin's heart. On their wedding day, Thorin had promised Inara, and _**Mahal**_ , that he would always be there to protect her. But lately, Thorin has felt as though he had broken those promises.

Moving his eyes, to look past Inara's face, Thorin can see Orcrist resting up against the small table next to their bed. Seeing that the sword is still there, Thorin allows himself to fall back asleep knowing that Inara is safely tucked against him.

The night wears on with the others soon following suit with heading to bed. No one else checks on the former King and current Queen of Erebor. Nor do they check on the other room, next door to Inara and Thorin's, where Kili and his family sleep. The rest of the group, however, find themselves sleeping in the third room down the hall.

 **A few hours before dawn...**

Aragorn finds himself in and out of a restless sleep as he lays on his sleeping mat. Knowing that sleep will no longer come, he decides to head out and let the others sleep. Slowly he leaves the room, unaware that another in the room is also having a hard time staying asleep.

Making his way through the hallways, Aragorn finds himself back in the main audience hall. Tables are still covered with dishes and cups from the celebration. Yet all the revelers are no longer there, except one.

Slowly walking towards the lounge bench, near the fire pit, Aragorn notices a familiar blonde-haired woman sleeping. Her pale blue blanket lies over her sleeping form. Trying hard not to be distracted, Aragorn makes his way to the fire pit, with the hope that he can find some left over embers to light his pipe with. Being as gentle as he can, Aragorn takes hold of one of the lesser burnt firewood, and begins to poke and prod at the almost dead fire. But alas, he finds no burning embers for his pipe.

Taking a slow breath, Aragorn resolves himself into having to wait till later for his smoke. He looks back over toward the sleeping woman, and slowly rises up from by the dead fire. Aragorn walks towards the sleeping woman and takes hold of the blanket to cover her back up.

"What time is it?" Éowyn asks without even opening up her eyes.

"Not yet dawn." Aragorn whispers in reply.

As Aragorn turns to leave, Éowyn takes hold of his hand. Then she begins to speak about a dream. As Aragorn listens to Éowyn recount her dream to him, neither of them take notice of the door opening. Nor do they notice the two who were about to enter, but decide not to.

"That is unexpected." Kelda says softly to Legolas as she gently closes the door. She really doesn't want to intrude on Aragorn.

With the door closed, Kelda turns to look back at Legolas. She is quick to notice that instead of feeling embarrassed, like her, Legolas looks a bit frustrated. Unsure as to what has caused his discomfort, Kelda becomes a little anxious as to the reason.

Before wanting to head inside, the two of them had talked about Haldir and Kelda's future. Since Haldir's death at Helm's Deep, Kelda has been unsure as to what to do with the dagger he had gifted to her. Seeing that Kelda doesn't know about elven courting rituals, Legolas had explained to her that she is free to do what she wished. Since she wasn't sure of her feelings towards Haldir, Kelda doesn't risk fading from grief. However, Kelda made it known that she wants to see the world before becoming anyone's bride.

"Hey. You okay?" Kelda asks, placing a hand on Legolas's arm. After the conversation they had previously tonight, Kelda isn't sure if he will welcome the comforting gesture.

"He shouldn't encourage her." Legolas replies, turning away from the door and stalking back towards the corner where they were earlier.

Not one to miss when someone is avoiding conversation, Kelda follows after Legolas. Something has bothered Legolas, and Kelda isn't about to just ignore it. She follows after Legolas and comes to stand by his right side.

"Tell me, Legolas, what it is that troubles you." Kelda says as she takes hold of his hand, linking their fingers together.

When Legolas doesn't answer, Kelda starts to worry. "Does it concern us? Our friendship?"

"No." Legolas answers while keeping his eyes staring out towards the plains. "It is not us that troubles me." He gently squeezes Kelda's hand.

"Then it concerns Aragorn then?" Kelda asks, pushing for more information.

"Yes." It is then that Legolas looks away from the plains, and he turns his head so that he can look at Kelda's face. "He was given a precious gift by one who loves him dearly."

Kelda takes a quick breath, now realizing what it is that Legolas has left unsaid. She remembers what kind of significance a gift given out of love means to an elf. Before she can speak, the sound of a door opening comes from behind them. She watches Legolas turn to look away from her, but he still holds her hand in his. Then Kelda turns her upper body slightly towards Legolas and looks over her left shoulder.

Aragorn has just noticed the two of them, and gives Kelda a small nod of his head in acknowledgement. Seeing that both of them are still wearing their clothes from earlier, plus a short cloak, Aragorn can tell that nothing wayward has happened between the two. When Kelda returns the gesture, Aragorn walks towards the two until he is standing next to Legolas's left side.

Knowing that Legolas will want to speak with Aragorn alone, Kelda rises up on her tip toes and gently places a soft kiss onto Legolas's cheek quickly. Taking a small step back, knowing that there is a small drop off behind her, Kelda bids them both a goodnight before taking her leave.

Both Aragorn and Legolas stand in silence for a short time until one of them decides to speak.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas says as he keeps looking out into the plains. "Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the Enemy is moving."

 **Inside...**

Still unable to find sleep, Pippin can't seem to keep his curiosity about the strange orb at bay. Finally caving in, Pippin whips back his dark blue blanket and rises up from his sleeping mat. Glancing around the room, he notices that Gimli is lying two feet away from him, and Merry is about three feet away from the end of his may.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Pippin starts to make his way towards where Gandalf is resting. Which happens to be at the other end of the room.

"What you doing?" Merry's voice says softly just as Pippin passes by.

Pippin is startled and quickly turns to see Merry slowly sitting up. Taking a step backwards, Pippin turns away from Merry and continues heading towards Gandalf. He is taken aback when he notices that the white wizard is sleeping with his eyes open.

"Pippin!" Merry whispers out.

Not sure if Gandalf is awake or fully asleep, Pippin waves a hand in front of Gandalf's eyes just to be sure.

"Pippin?" Merry asks as he watches Pippin take an interest towards the wool covered orb.

Meanwhile in Thorin and Inara's room, Inara suddenly sits up, wide awake and on alert. She isn't sure as to what it is that has woken her up so abruptly, but her pendant is softly glowing from where is sits on the small table next to the bed. Inara looks over to see that Thorin is still asleep despite her quick movement moments before. Knowing that Thorin is still asleep, Inara looks over to her pendant and reaches for it. Just as she is about to pick it up, a heavy wave of nausea and dizziness hit her; as well as a burning feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Inara takes hold of the pendant and quickly puts the necklace on. As quick as it came the nausea and dizziness subside as the quartz touches her skin. Opening her brown eyes, Inara slowly removes herself from the bed so she doesn't wake Thorin. Once she is on her feet, Inara glances around the room till she finds her shift and Thorin's vest. Dressing with a sense of urgency, Inara checks to make sure that Thorin's vest will keep any private bits covered more than her this shift would.

Leaving the safety of their room, Inara starts to walk down the hallway but comes across Kelda trying to sneak into her family's room.

"Kelda?" Inara asks while pulling the top part of Thorin's vest tighter to cover her softly glowing pendant.

"Inara." Kelda gasps out in surprise, but before she can say another word a commotion is heard coming from the other room down the hall.

Both females rush towards the room as they hear Merry calling out for help. Upon entering the room, Inara rushes to help Pippin. She takes hold of the orb and tries to wrench it free from the hobbit's hands. Inara can hear the black speech in her mind as images flood in before her eyes. Images of such horror that Inara lets out a blood curdling scream and her body jerks backwards causing her spine to curve unnaturally.

As the orb releases Pippin's hands from it, now with a new target in its hold, Aragorn and Legolas enter the room. Aragorn sees what is causing the scream and rushes towards Inara. Taking hold of the orb, Aragorn tries to free it from Inara's hands while he too experiences images in his mind's eye.

"Inara!" Thorin's bellow is heard coming from the hallway as well as heavy pounding of feet.

Finally freeing Inara's hold of the orb, Aragorn stumbles away from the woman with Legolas right behind him. Unknown to him, Inara's legs could no longer hold her up once the orb was removed from her hands. Thankfully, Kelda caught Inara before she would have hit the ground. Gritting his teeth, Aragorn manages to get his own hands to release the orb, and drops it to the ground.

Moving quickly into the room, Thorin rushes over to Inara's side as Gandalf covers the rolling orb with a blanket. He takes stock of Inara's body to see if there are any visible injuries. Thorin takes note that her eyes are shut and she is panting very heavily. Sweat beads are all over her face and her hands are dark red. However what captures his attention is the soft glowing light coming from underneath her clothes.

"Let me see her." Gandalf says after he has seen to Pippin. "Foolish woman, touching the one thing that Sauron can use to enter her mind unimpeded."

Thorin watches as the wizard pulls at the mithril chain that holds the quartz pendant, so that it comes out from under her clothes. Which Thorin finally realizes is her shift and his vest. Once the pendant is free from its cover, Thorin lets out a surprised gasp.

"She is lucky." Gandalf says as he eyes the once clear quartz stone that has now turned black. "The quartz took the brunt of the attack and pulled the energy into it like it is supposed to do. However, Inara will need another one to replace it."

Thorin looks up at Gandalf and the two nod at each other, knowing exactly what must be done.

"Take Inara back to your room, Thorin. She needs rest." Gandalf says to the dwarf before rising up.

Thorin allows Kelda to gently place Inara into his arms, while she tells him of her account of what happened. Giving Kelda a gentle smile, Thorin carefully carries Inara out of the room and down the hallway to their room.

Tauriel, Toril, and Kili follow Thorin down the hallway. They too had woken to the sound of Inara's scream, but unlike Thorin, stayed outside of the room so that it didn't become crowded.

Once Thorin has seen to it that Inara is lying safely in their bed, he turns to see Kili and Tauriel waiting for him by the door. Leaving Inara's side, Thorin walks towards Kili as Tauriel moves to do her own check for possible injuries to Inara's body.

"What the hell happened?" Kili asks with a slight growl.

"That's what I want to know." Thorin replies just as gruffly. "Come. I want answers and only the wizard has them."

Thorin storms out of his room, searching for Gandalf, with Kili following right on his heels. It didn't take them long at all to find Gandalf, who was in the main audience hall. He was speaking in harsh whispers with Aragorn about something. The hobbit, Pippin, was seated on a bench with a fussing Merry trying to get his cousin to eat something.

"Gandalf." Thorin calls out as he approaches the wizard.

"Thorin." Gandalf replies in an even tone. Turning away from Aragorn, Gandalf looks down at the old dwarf. "I thought you were going to stay with Inara."

Thorin gives Gandalf a hard look as he speaks. "I want to know what happened in that room. Everything. Nothing is to be left out."

Kili, who is standing slightly behind his uncle, notices that Aragorn seems to be a bit on edge about something. However, Kili decides that he will ask Aragorn about it later. Especially since he too is curious as to what all happened in the room a few minutes ago.

Gandalf recounts everything to Thorin and Kili, and tries to answer the former king's questions. Yet he is reluctant to discuss if Inara or Aragorn saw anything from the orb. By the time he is finished with the small interrogation from Thorin, Gandalf notices that the sun has begun to rise. Looking past Thorin, and to the right, Gandalf notices Théoden had entered the hall.

"Théoden King." Gandalf says loudly so that everyone in the hall would take notice of the newcomer.

Everyone looks towards the King of Rohan and bows their heads in a show of respect. The king, however, has a hard look upon his face while his eyes scan the room slowly.

"Tell me what has happened." Théoden demands, and begins listening intently as Gandalf retells what all happened earlier.

As Gandalf is just about to finish retelling the accounts to Théoden, a fully dressed Inara quietly enters the hall with Tauriel, Kelda, Gimli, Legolas, Frerin, Durin, and Toril following close behind. Her copper colored, plain looking dress is a size too small in the bodice and waist, and the skirt drags a bit at the bottom. To correct the problem, Inara is holding a small fist full of the skirt in her right hand as she walks towards Thorin and Kili. Inara's hair has been brushed and pulled back into a full, single braid at the lower back of her head.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf states to Théoden from the opposite side of the fire pit in the middle of the hall. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palatir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith."

As everyone listened to Gandalf, they all had moved closer towards the fire pit save for Merry, Pippin, and Toril, who was dressed in male dwarven attire. Upon entering the room, Toril had made her way over to Pippin, and Merry wasn't about to be left out. While Toril had gone to the hobbits, Kelda had followed Legolas who went to Aragorn's side. Unknown to her, Gimli followed his tall auburn-haired cousin. Tauriel, dressed in a green outfit of similar design to her old Woodland Realm guard but with dwarven runes stitched at the hems, had made her way over to Kili.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy two things." Gandalf states with a small hint of satisfaction in his voice. "He know the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he thought. And that the different people of Middle Earth are willing to rally to the heir's side. There is courage still, and enough strength to challenge him. Sauron fears this."

Aragorn shifts his body slightly as everyone looks towards him. He is a bit uneasy about everyone now knowing the secret that Elrond had told him to keep. Yet, he is saved from having to endure the stares when Inara speaks up.

"That isn't the only thing he fears."

Everyone turns to look at Inara, each with a quizzical look on their face. The Queen of Erebor doesn't meet anyone's stares, and keeps her brown eyes locked on the fire pit. Feeling Thorin's hand taking hold of hers gives her strength to continue speaking.

"He fears a merging of bloodlines. Not just within elves, dwarves, hobbits, or men. But a merging of all the different races. A child, not only with the royal blood of men and elves, but of dwarves and hobbits as well." Inara looks up, and allows her eyes to drift over to look at Aragorn before continuing. "You saw as well as I what future Sauron fears."

"What do you mean? Inara?" Thorin asks while looking between his _**yâsith**_ and the man Gandalf called the heir of Elendil.

It is Gandalf who speaks when he notices that neither Inara nor Aragorn is willing to tell the others what they saw from the palatir.

"Inara speaks of what she and Aragorn witnessed when they both were holding the palatir, Thorin." Gandalf replies as he looks at the former king.

"And what was it that they saw?" Kili asks, now intrigued as to what could cause Inara to become so quiet.

"A child that holds the blood of not only men and elves, but also of dwarves." Gandalf huffs out as if he is annoyed with having to say it. "They only saw what Sauron fears. There is no future truth in what they saw."

Kili, however, isn't about to just let this new information to be swept away so easily. "It could become a truth though. History has shown that the race of Men can produce with both elf and dwarf. What if one of their blended offspring produces a child with a race it isn't a part of? Surely it can happen."

"Kili." Tauriel says softly as she places a hand gently on her mate's shoulder. "Even if it was possible, who is to say that the child would live past its birth?" To this day, Tauriel is still haunted by the loss of Toril's twin brother.

"Let us leave this discussion for a different time." Théoden growls out in agitation that the conversation has gone a bit off topic.

"So if Sauron is planning on attacking Minas Tirith," Kelda says while looking at Gandalf. "What do we do to stop him from burning it to the ground?"

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan and fellow allies must be ready for war." Gandalf replies to the young female's question.

Théoden doesn't seem too excited about hearing Gandalf's answer to the Kelda's question. "Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who didn't come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Everyone is now looking at Théoden as if he has just spouted blasphemy against the Valar.

"Erebor will." Thorin answers in a growl, his hand resting on the hilt of Orcrist hanging at his waist.

"I will." Aragorn says at the same time as Thorin makes his declaration.

"No!" Gandalf states harshly at both Aragorn and Thorin.

"They must be warned." Aragorn calls back at Gandalf.

"And they will." Gandalf says calmly in return. He walks over to Aragorn and begins to whisper to Aragorn quickly before turning back to face the others. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride to Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone."

Gandalf turns towards where Toril, Pippin, and Merry are huddled together. His eyes focus on Pippin, who squirms under their gaze. But Toril steps between the wizard and the hobbit to give the wizard a very stern look of her own. A smile appears on Gandalf's face as he knows that the lass will no doubt follow Pippin to Minas Tirith.

"You have one hour to prepare." Is all Gandalf says before leaving the audience hall.

 **The Stables of Edoras...**

Toril is quietly waiting for Gandalf and Pippin to arrive. Sitting on her back is a travel pack that her _naneth_ and _**adad**_ prepared for her as she changed into her riding clothes. Neither one of her parents were going to argue with her about going with the wizard and Pippin to Minas Tirith. For that small relief, Toril is grateful to her parents. As for Kelda, all she did was wish Toril good luck and gave her a hug.

Becoming bored with waiting, Toril pulls out one of her many hidden throwing knives and begins twirling it with her fingers. The current set she has on her was a gift from Fili for her birthday a year ago. Unknown to her parents, Toril had pestered Fili to teach her how to throw knives since she was twenty and had come upon Fili in the practice ring with his set of knives. And just like Fili, Toril had begun to hide small weapons upon her person since that day.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulls Toril out of her musings, and she tucks her blade away. Seeing Gandalf enter the stables at fast walking speed, Toril moves to join the wizard.

"I'm coming too, and don't you think about leaving me behind." Toril growls as she glares at the wizard.

"Your parents have already warned me about this, young Toril. However, we must move with haste and your ram will not be able to keep up with Shadowfax." Gandalf replies.

"I will be riding Renika, wizard. _**Adad**_ told me that I could use her for the journey."

"Of course he did." Gandalf rolls his eyes and lets out a huff at hearing Kili's presumption to allow Toril to use Renika.

Toril hurries over to where Shadowfax and Renika are both waiting in a shared stall. Being as quick as he can, Toril whispers to Renika before attempting to climb up onto the horses' back. With a little help from Shadowfax, who had bit into the neck of her clothes to help lift, Toril finally situates herself on the back of Renika as Gandalf helps Pippin up onto Shadowfax.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asks Gandalf as the wizard climbs up onto the white horse.

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgul flies. And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Merry hands Pippin a pouch, but Toril isn't sure what all is in it. Yet she keeps her mouth shut and waits for Gandalf to lead the way.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf says just as the two hobbits are finishing their goodbyes.

As Shadowfax rushes out of the stall, Renika follows closely behind without Toril having to tell the horse anything. Refusing to turn her head to look back, Toril keeps her eyes forward and tries to suppress the tears that have begun to form in her eyes. She isn't sure if she will survive this trip, but she makes a promise to herself that if she survives, she will make the most of her life.

 **Sunset in Edoras...**

Inara is sitting on the edge of the stone landing between the two flights of stairs that lead to the Théoden's Halls. Her legs and skirt dangle over the edge as she keeps her eyes focused on the mountain chain that is a few miles away. Since this morning, Inara's mind has yet to calm and this has caused her to become restless. Thorin and she had received a raven from Erebor with dangerous news in the late afternoon hours. Dale and Esgaroth had been lost, and Erebor was in a siege by a large army of Easterlings.

'Chess pieces are in being moved by hidden means.' Inara thinks to herself as she watches the sun sink deeper into the horizon. 'Will it end in a stalemate, or will it be a checkmate that we will not survive?'

"Inara."

With her thoughts still whirling about in her mind, Inara looks over her shoulder to see Tauriel standing almost behind her.

"If I were an enemy, you would be dead." Tauriel states before moving to sit next to Inara.

"Not every day you are able to sneak up on me, now is it?" Inara half-heartedly jokes.

"No, but something must be bothering you to cause you to be lax in your alertness. Tell me."

Inara's lips go into a quick, but fleeting smile before thinning into a straight line. She looks back out towards the mountains before speaking again. "There isn't much to tell. You all heard about it this morning."

"I see. You are thinking about the images you and Aragorn saw in the palatir. I must say, hearing about a child that could tie four races together took me by surprise." Tauriel says as she watches Inara's face closely. "Our children are already products of such unions. Elf and Dwarf. Man and Dwarf. Adding Aragorn to the mix shows Man and Elf. It doesn't trouble me that the races can mix together and produce children. Though I would love to see the outcome of adding Hobbit to the mix would create."

Both females chuckle together, knowing that Tauriel is hinting at her own daughter choosing a hobbit for a mate.

"That would be a sight to behold. But I wonder which one would cause the most trouble in that relationship." Inara jokes, which causes both of them to laugh heartily for a bit. "Ohhh. I would love to see Kili's face at accepting that not only his daughter, but his hobbit son-in-law are causing mayhem to Middle Earth."

As Tauriel chuckles, she still keeps a close watch on Inara's facial expressions. She has a hunch, but doesn't want to say anything just yet.

"It would be hilarious, but then again, some say Kili and I were foolish as well."

"It must run in the genetics then. Because both Thorin and I have done some foolish things as well." Inara replies back with a sigh.

Tauriel and Inara sit there quiet for a good while, and by the time the sun has disappeared under the horizon they continue talking.

"It isn't the child that bothers me, Tauriel." Inara finally says softly.

"Then what?"

"Who are that childs' parents is what has me bothered. Well shaken actually." Inara confesses.

Tauriel gets a questioning look on her face but stays quiet so that Inara can continue to speak. This new information has her intrigued.

"When we were in Lothlorien, Galadriel had me look into her mirror." Inara says, and seeing that Tauriel isn't going to butt in with a question, she continues. "In one of the visions, I saw Fili playing with two young ones. I swear, one of them looked like I did as a toddler. She was so beautiful."

"And the other toddler?" Tauriel asks carefully.

"I did not recognize him at first, but now I think I know who he belongs to." Inara answers, but her eyes become hard and her cheeks turn a little red as she tells the rest. "It is their child that Sauron fears, if they were to become adults."

Tauriel takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly before speaking. "I see. You think that the female toddler is your granddaughter then?"

Inara nods her head once and lets out a sigh. "It would have to be. Since Saruman or Sauron have done something to cause my body into becoming fertile again, I have taken every precaution that I can."

"Yet that hasn't stopped you and Thorin from..."

"True. But I have made sure that we haven't done it during the most fertile part of my cycles. I can't afford to become pregnant while all this is going on. God if that were to happen, Thorin would do everything he could to keep me from the battlefield. That would include sequestering me away in some mountain hidey-hole." Inara chuckles out.

"Well I would place my bet on it being Frerin who will give you and Thorin your first grandchild. Nearly all of Erebor knows he can't keep his pants on." Tauriel jokingly says to Inara.

Inara, hearing about her first born, begins to make fake retching sounds before busting out into laughter. "Please don't remind me. It was hell the first time he was caught. Especially for a month afterwards. I swear if Frerin had gotten the lass pregnant, Thorin would have killed him."

As if by magic Kili, Frerin, Durin, and Thorin had just come out from the hall to hear Inara's last sentence. Frerin's face turned dark red at the mention of this mistake, while Kili and Durin chuckled. It was Thorin however, who spoke up.

"Indeed."

Tauriel and Inara turn to see the four males walking down the stone steps, but the two of them bust out into laughter again after only a second.

"Females. I don't get why we put up with them." Durin whispers out loud.

Hearing his cousin's words, Kili places a hand on Durin's shoulder and smiles at him. "It's because we would be lost without them."

" _ **Adad**_ yes, but at least you have a better sense of direction, Kili." Durin retorts, which causes nearly everyone, but Thorin, to burst into laughter.

Thorin can only close his eyes, let out a deep sigh, and shake his head in exasperation of his family. "So that is how I shall be remembered. The King with no sense of direction."

* * *

 **So there is part two. A slightly smaller chapter, but I wanted to add a little more character growth for a few of them Especially Toril, who I have been neglecting since the Shire.**

 **On another note, the next chapter will be posted sometime before the end of the September; possibly October if I get too sidetracked with life. I am halfway done with adding extra bits and doing some small changes to it. So please be patient.**

 **Selene**


	46. LOTR: Return of the King Part 3

**I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter. My family recently had to bury not only a cousin, but an aunt as well in the last two weeks. So I've had to step away for a short bit on working on this story. Hopefully, I will be able to work on this story more.**

 **In this chapter we will be spending most of this chapter with Toril, Pippin, and Gandalf before heading back to Edoras.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

* * *

 **Three days later...**

It's been three days since Gandalf, Pippin, and Toril had left Edoras for Minas Tirith. The trio had ridden hard during day and night, which didn't surprise Toril at all. She knew that time was of the essence, and that they need to warn the city of the impending threat.

By mid-day they had reached their destination. Upon reaching the top of the hill, Toril sees the white city standing in front of them. The white city sits on the front face of part of the White Mountains chain.

"Minas Tirith." Gandalf practically shouts as their horses come to a stop. "City of Kings."

"It's amazing, Gandalf. How was the city built? Did dwarves help build it?" Toril asks sheepishly.

Gandalf does nothing but chuckle before sending Shadowfax back into a gallop towards the city. Toril and Renika are quick to follow after the white horse and wizard. It doesn't take them long to enter the city, and Toril is trying hard not to leave her mouth open is awe. With each level they climb higher and higher into the city.

"Make way!" Gandalf shouts as they continue going further up and into the city.

Finally they reach the top of the massive white city, and the horses come to the stop in a beautiful courtyard. There are patches of green grass that surround a dead looking tree that sits in the middle of the courtyard. Climbing down from their horses, Gandalf begins to head towards a large, dark colored door. Both Pippin and Toril are having to almost jog to keep up with the wizard. Both are looking about in astonishment at the white beauty of the courtyard and surrounding buildings.

"It's the tree." Pippin says softly in amazement. "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor." Gandalf replies as he slows down for his two companions to catch up to him. The tree of the king."

"Kind of like how the Arkenstone is to Erebor's King." Toril states with some interest.

"Yes, Toril. It is similar in the symbolism." Gandalf replies to the young female. "However, Lord Denethor is not the king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

"That sounds dangerous." Toril whispers to herself. She knows just how much political intrigue can cause someone to do terrible things.

Coming to a stop before the dark brown doors, Gandalf turns to look down at Pippin and Toril and addresses them.

"Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." Gandalf warns his companions. "And do not mention Frodo or the ring. And say nothing of Aragorn, either. In fact, it's better if neither of you don't speak at all."

"Agreed." Toril whispers as she and Peregrin follow Gandalf into the great hall.

The great hall itself has pillars made of a dark granite with white marble accent at the base and tops. Polished marble floors flow from the entrance to the steps that lead to the throne. White statues of the all of the previous kings are placed in small alcoves along the length of the hall.

As the three keep walking into the hall, Gandalf notices that there is a person seated next to the set of steps. He glances over his shoulder to give Pippin and Toril a quick look to make sure that they remember what he told them before entering the hall.

"Hail Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." Gandalf says in greeting, coming to a stop in front of the bent over man.

Pippin notices that something feels off about how the man, and quickly notices the broken horn of Boromir's. He reaches out and takes hold of Toril's hand before glancing over at her with worry in his eyes. Toril's eyes reply to his worried look with one of concern, and gives his hand a squeeze.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour," Gandalf says to the Steward of Gondor. "and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor whispers harshly at Gandalf. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Pippin, feeling guilty about Boromir's death, lets go of Toril's hand and takes a few steps towards Denethor.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin walks past Gandalf and kneels before the Steward.

Toril stands where Pippin left her, watching Pippin kneel. She isn't sure about what she should do. Should she follow after Pippin, or stay where she is. So far the man hasn't seem to notice her presence yet.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Pippin says with sincerity.

"Pippin!" Toril gasps out in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to give a vow of service to this man.

At Toril's outburst, Denethor finally takes notice of Toril. He eyes her wearily, which makes her skin crawl. Her traveling clothes are still dusty from their travels, and it is too late for her to put her hair up to hide that herself.

"And what does your wife say about you offering me your service?" Denethor asks Pippin.

"She isn't..." Pippin shouts out while at the same time Toril had shouted.

"I'm not..."

Gandalf, not wasting a moment, interrupts quickly before either of his younger companions can state otherwise. 'It will be better for Toril if Denethor believes that she is attached to Pippin.' Gandalf thinks to himself.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now." Gandalf says quickly changing the subject before anyone can say anything else. "War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir? Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears that not only does the former king of Erebor, but also of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you know. I will not bow to this Ranger of the North, nor his Dwarven benefactor."

"How dare you..." Toril growls out before Gandalf speaks over her.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward."

Denethor rises up at the slight that he believes Gandalf has just given him.

"The rules of Gondor is mine and no other's!" Denethor shouts at the wizard.

"You have no right to the power and rule that belongs to your king!" Toril shouts at Denethor as she marches to stand between Gandalf and Pippin. She locks eyes with Denethor but refuses to blink before he does.

Denethor leans forwards towards Pippin, while maintaining eye contact with Toril, and addresses him.

"You would do well to keep your wife silent and obedient."

Toril lets out another growl, and before she move, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Feeling a gentle squeeze, Toril knows that Gandalf is silently telling her to back away from this argument. At the same time, Pippin steps between Toril and Denethor as if trying to protect her from the man.

"Come." Gandalf says before turning his back to Denethor.

Walking away, Gandalf can hear Pippin having to push Toril into following him. The doors open up to let the three of them out of the hall. Gandalf is infuriated at the way that Denethor had dismissed the looming threat.

"A thousand years this city has stood." Gandalf grumbles out to Pippin and Toril. "Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall."

With the doors closed behind them, Gandalf and his companions walk into the large courtyard.

"And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Why do the men guard the tree?" Toril asks Gandalf while still trying to get Pippin to release her wrist from his grip.

"They guard it because they have hope." Gandalf replies. "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come, and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than their sons."

As they two companions followed the white wizard, they seem to have wondered farther out from the courtyard. Toril soaks the information in, mostly because her tutors in Erebor never talk about the history of other cultures. Nor did they even talk about Gondor, except when talking about old trade agreements.

"Childless lords sat in the aged halls, musing on heraldry. Or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed." Gandalf comes to a halt near the short wall, from the overlook. "The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

"It is a shame that this city has seen such hard times." Toril says to Gandalf. "Dwarves would never allow this to happen to our cities."

"Ahh but it has, Toril." Gandalf says as he turns to look at the young female. "Erebor once headed down the same road as Gondor. For your great great-grandfather Thror started to lose sight of what was right for his people, and focused more on his wealth."

Toril blushes at Gandalf's correction of her words. Her _naneth_ had often told her to think before speaking, and to take care of what choice of words she uses. What pulls Toril's attention back to the present is the sudden loss of Pippin's hold on her wrist. Turning her head, she watches as Pippin walks towards the view of the ever growing dark clouds in the sky.

"Mordor." Pippin says out loud. Seeing something so menacing, so close by, has him worried.

"Yes. There is lies." Gandalf says, looking out to where Mordor is in the distance. "This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming." Toril says as she approaches Pippin on his right side.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host." Gandalf replies as he too approaches Pippin from the left.

"And who are his host made up of?" Toril asks, as her stomach begins to turn with the idea of another battle coming.

"The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight." Gandalf answers her question. "So he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well..." Pippin says with a lump in his throat. "Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Oh it's too late for that, Peregrin." Gandalf says to the blond hobbit. "There is no leaving the city. Help must come to us."

"And it will. My parents, along with Inara, Thorin, and his army, will come. I am sure they would not turn their backs on Gondor." Toril says to Gandalf. "That is another reason why I came. Even if they didn't, _**adad**_ and _naneth_ would not allow me to face a battle alone. I may not be Erebor's crown prince, but I am part of the royal line. Dwarves would not allow one of the direct line of Durin to be left alone to face a foe."

Gandalf chuckles at Toril's statement, and looks down at Pippin who is confused. He takes pity on the poor hobbit, and decides to explain the obvious to Pippin.

"Leave it to you, Peregrin Took, to get involved with one of Erebor's princess. A princess who is also a direct descendant of Durin the Deathless. To the dwarves, those of his direct line are to be protected. Especially if the descendant is female."

"But Gandalf, I am not involved with her. Or at least I don't think I am, but hobbit standards at least." Pippin replies.

"True, Hobbits and Dwarves have different standards when it comes to courting. However, while in Minas Tirith, I would suggest that you not give the men of this city a correction into your relationship. If they were to find out that Toril is not attached, it could lead to some unsavory situations. For now, keep up the pretense that Denethor stated earlier. Unless you wish to explain to the dwarves of Erebor, or Kili, about princess Toril coming to harm while in your care." Gandalf says softly to Pippin with a dead serious look upon his face.

 **Later in Gondor...**

The sun had set over two hours ago, and dinner had finished only thirty minutes earlier. Even though the Steward of Gondor refused to dine with them, Gandalf and his two small companions had dined with others from the Steward line. Denethor's cousin, Marla, was happy to see the wizard again. Gandalf was surprised to see the woman so happily married, when the last he had saw of her was as a child.

Once dinner had finished Marla's daughter, Gwen, had shown the wizard to a room that he would share with Pippin and Toril. Though the room only had one large, double bed and a small, single bed in it. Following Gandalf's advice from earlier, Toril and Pippin kept up the charade that they were married in front of Marla's family. And this also meant that the two of them would be sharing the large, double bed.

Now, at this late hour, Gandalf is standing in the archway that leads to a small balcony from the room. He is smoking his pipe while keeping a watchful eye towards Mordor.

Pippin, however, is going through the clothes that a guard had given him after dinner. It would appear that Denethor was going to hold Pippin to his word about the debt. As he gently sorts out his clothes, Pippin keeps glancing towards the bathing room, where Toril had disappeared into upon the showing of the room. He is wondering if she is just as nervous as he is about having to share a bed. Hearing Gandalf cough, Pippin decides to break the quietness of the room.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?" Pippin asks Gandalf.

"You're in the service of the Steward now. You'll have to do as you are told, Peregrin Took." Gandalf replies in a huff. "Ridiculous Hobbit."

At that moment, the bathroom door opens and Toril steps out. She is wearing a baggy, cream colored tunic that she usually wears as a short sleeping shirt while on the road. The end of the tunic reaches midway on her thighs, with an old pair of shorts that once belonged to her **adad**. Her copper hair is darker from the moisture that is left in her hair, even after being toweled dry. All of her normal braids are gone, which leaves her hair flowing lose so that it falls till just above her waist. And just like her father, her hair is thick with waves that covers her elvish ears.

"Did I miss something?" Toril asks as she still is trying to get her hair completely dry via the towel in her hands.

"Nothing." Pippin says with a stammer. He has never seen a more alluring looking female, and is finding himself staring at Toril's choice for sleep wear.

"Pippin." Toril says softly while looking at the blond hobbit. "Stop staring at me please."

"Why?"

"It makes me uncomfortable." She retorts before walking towards the balcony. She has never found herself under such scrutiny before, and without her family here as a buffer, she doesn't want to give Pippin the wrong idea.

"Sorry." Pippin whispers as he watches her walk away.

Hearing Gandalf coughing again, Pippin goes over to the pitcher of water to pour out a glass. Caring the glass carefully, Pippin goes to join the others on the balcony. Reaching Gandalf's side, Pippin hands the cup of water to the wizard. He watches as the wizard takes the glass and takes a drink of it. Then he steps out to look up at the sky.

"There's no more stars." Pippin says in surprise when he sees none of the twinkling lights in the darkness. "Is it time?"

"Yes."

"It's so quiet." Pippin walks to lean against the stone railing of the balcony.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf says as he keeps his eyes facing Mordor.

"I don't want to be in a battle." Pippin says out loud for his companions to hear.

"No one does." Toril states as she leans against the pillar of the archway.

"But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Pippin finishes saying.

"It just means you need to find your courage before tomorrow." Toril says as she sets the damp towel down onto the small table next to Gandalf. Slowly she walks over to Pippin and places a hand on his shoulder. "But you won't face the battle alone."

Pippin looks over his shoulder and gives Toril a soft smile. Lifting a hand, Pippin places it gently over hers. "Thank you."

Gandalf smiles as the small scene between the two young ones. 'A hobbit and a dwelf. Three out of the four races that have fought against Sauron and his followers. To think that there are those who would say that the blending of races is a negative thing. It is a positive thing.' He thinks to himself.

"Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asks Gandalf.

"There never was much hope." Gandalf replies as he comes to stand next to Toril and Pippin. "Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, and mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison of Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something." Pippin says, looking at the wizard.

Toril watches as Gandalf goes stiff at the suggestion. "Gandalf?"

The wizard takes a deep breath before answering her. "Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say that no living man can kill. The Witch-King of Angmar. You've met him before, Pippin. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

Only a few minutes after finishing his explanation to Pippin and Toril, a bright light shoots up into the sky. Gandalf, Pippin, and Toril all take a step back away from the railing, and watch the pillar of greenish white light reach into the clouds.

"What in Durin's name is that?" Toril says as she finds herself being pressed between Pippin and Gandalf.

"We come to it at least." Gandalf says while he tries to give some kind of comfort to the two small ones next to him. "The great battle of our time. Get some kind of rest, the both of you. We need to move quickly, before the sunrises, if we are to be successful in letting out allies know our need for aid."

Gandalf stays awake all night, sitting in a chair that he had moved out onto the balcony. Every so often he would look into the room to see Pippin and Toril asleep in the bed. Earlier in their rest, the two of them had kept a safe distance between them on the bed. Now, as the tendrils of the approaching sunlight starts to lighten the sky, the pair are wrapped around each other like a pair of cozy kittens. A small smile graces Gandalf's face as he rises from the chair. He really doesn't want to wake them, but time is of the essence.

Starting with Toril, Gandalf gently rouses her and takes care not to comment on her sleeping position. Her chest is pressed against Pippin's back, and her arm is lying over his hips. Once she starts to shift away from Pippin, Gandalf begins to rouse the hobbit. After they have woken up, and changed into clothes, Gandalf leads them out of their room.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. You as well Toril, will be helping." Gandalf explains as he walks through the many corridors of the main parts of the city.

Unlike Pippin, who is wearing a clean set of clothes that Marla had the servants bring out for him, Toril is stuck having to wear a young female child's dress. The length of the brown and gray dress, doesn't bother Toril, but it is the heaviness of the fabric and width of the skirt that has Toril frustrated. She can hardly keep up with Gandalf and Pippin, but she tries her best anyways. She keeps following as Gandalf leads them down one of the back alleyways till they reach the end.

Gandalf turns around and bends down to speak with Pippin.

"You must not fail me." The wizard says as he places an encouraging hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"What do we need to do?" Toril asks Gandalf.

"Not you, Toril. Those skirts will hinder your ability to climb quickly." Gandalf says to Toril, while Pippin scurries down a lesser used alleyway.

"But Gandalf I can help too." Toril growls out at the thought of being left out.

"And you will help. Just not for this. Pippin needs to light the beacon without being noticed. If you were to go with him, you would slow him down and possibly be discovered. And if Denethor were to find out that you both were trying to light the beacon, you would most likely be put into the dungeons." Gandalf huffs out at her while keeping an eye on where the beacon sits. "Plus, I don't think Kili and Tauriel wouldn't be pleased to hear that their daughter sent some time in a dungeon."

Toril lets out a deep sigh at the last statement, and crosses her arms over her chest. The two stand there for a time, keeping watch along the rock face in the hopes that Pippin will reach the beacon safely. As the sun begins to rise, Gandalf and Toril move out of the alleyway to another place in the city for a better view. They find a quiet spot near the upper markets, and Toril notices that the sunlight is starting to build from over the mountains.

"What if he doesn't reach it before the sun crests over the mountain tops?"

"He will, Toril. Be patient." Gandalf answers before giving a slight nod at the passing patrol of the morning watchmen.

Toril looks back at the where the beacon is located and lets out a gasp of surprise. Gandalf, too, lets out a gasp, but with a soft laugh mixed in. Toril looks away from the beacon, and gives Gandalf a full blown smile.

"He did it!" She exclaims happily.

"That he did." Gandalf replies cheerfully. "Come, we must see if the other beacons will be lit, now that the main one is now burning."

Being quick, Gandalf and Toril hurry along the various alleyways till they reach an open area that gives off a breathtaking view of the mountain chain. Both of them keep their eyes open, and Toril takes a breath inwards just as the next beacon lights up in the distance.

"Amon Din." Gandalf says softly before one of the posted guards near them calls out that the beacon is lit. "Now, Toril, with the beacons being lit Théoden, Aragorn, Thorin, and the others will know to come. There is still hope that Minas Tirith will survive."

"I pray that help arrives well before we are under siege." Toril whispers to herself. She can only hope that her family can reach her before the city is attacked.

 **Edoras...**

In the six days since the wizard and his two companions left, all has been quiet in Rohan. With the knowledge that there might be a battle coming, Thorin has been having his dwarven soldiers train for most of the days. He has also made sure to have any smiths within his small army granted access to Edoras's smithing shops. With the news of dwarves making new weapons, or fixing damaged weapons, many people were interested in seeing the dwarves working. Though many were surprised to see Thorin among the smiths, working at the anvil banging away on the blades of many swords.

Where Thorin worked in the smithing shops, Kili and the two princes trained with the army. Whether it was training on foot, or from atop of the battle rams, the dwarves made sure to work on several different kinds of military tactics. On the second day of training, Aragorn had joined Kili and the princes, which took many of the dwarves by surprise. For none of them was expecting a man to train with them. And so this became a normal thing for the dwarves and Aragorn.

In the morning hours, Aragorn and Thorin are sitting outside smoking their pipes together. Aragorn is seated on the ground with one of his legs stretched out, while the other is bent. Thorin is sitting on the along the edge of the stone porch with one leg hanging off the side. His other leg is bent, but lays on the stone porch with his foot tucked under the hanging leg. Neither one has spoken to the other, almost as if they are afraid to break the silence between them. It stays this way for a time, before the silence is broken by the appearance of one of the princes.

"Good morning, _**Adad**_."

Thorin pulls his pipe out of his mouth and lets his eyes roam over his son before speaking to him. "You are up early Durin."

The younger of the twin princes, Thorin notes, is still wearing the same clothes that he wore the day before. This causes Thorin to wonder what Durin has been doing lately, besides training. Thorin even notices that the lad's braids have been hastily redone, which really has Thorin wondering on where his son has been.

"I wanted to take some time to meditate this morning." Durin says, hoping that Thorin will not question him further.

"And how was your meditation, master Durin?" Aragorn asks the prince. "Did you find the answers to your questions?"

Durin's face gets a light blush on it, but he doesn't stumble on his words when he answers Aragorn's question. "I did. They have been very helpful with providing some insight into what challenges we might face in battle against Sauron's forces."

Since the battle of Helm's Deep, Durin has been very quiet about the events that took place during his fighting. Only a select few know what all happened, including the awakening of his knowledge of his previous lives. Those who have the knowledge were sworn to secrecy, by Durin and his parents, not to speak of it in front of others. Inara was the most vocal on keeping it from becoming public knowledge. For she knew, first hand, what kind of danger her son may be put into if it were to reach Sauron's ears.

"Then let us hope that it will aid in Sauron's defeat." Thorin says to Durin before placing the pipe back into his mouth.

Durin simply nods his head and continues to walk to the doors that lead inside of the great halls where his family is staying with the King of Rohan. He lets out a breath as he makes sure that the doors close behind him.

Once the lad is inside, Thorin begins to chuckle and a smirk appears on his face. It isn't long before a confused looking Aragorn is looking at the old dwarf, and this causes Thorin to let out a deep, belly laugh. Taking the pipe out of his mouth again, Thorin can't help the mirth that is in his voice.

"I know what a walk of shame looks like, having had a few of them myself in my younger years." Thorin chuckles to Aragorn. "That lad hasn't been out mediating, he is coming back from having a nightly tumble in the hay."

Aragorn's eyebrow pops up at the candor of the old, former king of Erebor. Never before has he witnessed the dwarf king so openly talk, or joke, in his presence. However, Aragorn does smile at the thought that one of the dwarf princes has possibly found love.

As Thorin's laughter dies down, Aragorn notices the king's demeanor change. Following where Thorin is looking, Aragorn looks up and slightly to the right, towards the mountains. A small flicker from the mountain tops has his eyes locked to it. Then the small flicker turns into a raging inferno. Both Thorin and Aragorn rise from where they are seated. Knowing what this means, both man and dwarf rush to enter the great hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" Aragorn shouts out into the hall.

"The beacons have been lit!" Thorin bellows out only a second after Aragorn had shouted his words.

Coming to a stop in front of Théoden and his advisors, Aragorn speaks again, while Thorin keeps a silent watch of the King of Rohan.

"Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn shouts to Théoden.

Everyone who is in the hall looks to Théoden, with bated breath, as they wait to hear their kings answer.

Inara, however, moves away from the table that she had been standing at with the advisors and Théoden. She comes to stand next to Thorin and gives him a nod of her head, letting him know that whatever Théoden decides, they will lead what troops they have to Minas Tirith.

This small gesture between the Queen and former King of Erebor is not lost on Théoden. He knows that they will go to Gondor's aid with or without him. Seeing the courage of his allies, has Théoden making his final decision on the matter.

"And Rohan will answer." Théoden says loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. "Muster the Rohirrim."

A sentry is sent out to ring the bell, and Éomer leaves the hall for the stables. He knows that he must prepare the Riders of Rohan, not only for battle but to also send word out to gather more soldiers.

Thorin and Inara leave the hall as well, heading out for their own troops. Kili, who was in the hall when Théoden gave his answer, had left before Thorin and Inara did to try and gather as many of the dwarven commanders as possible. So Thorin and Inara are surprised to see the commanders waiting for them when they arrived to the encampments near the entry gate to Edoras.

"Are we going then?" Frerin asks his parents.

"We are." Thorin answers before addressing the rest of the commanders. "We will be traveling with the Rohirrim army to aid Gondor against the armies of Sauron. We need to travel fast and quick. Pack light, take only what you need. The rams will need to bear the weight of two dwarves. The rest of the army will need to keep pace with those of the Rohirrim army that does not travel on horseback."

"May I suggest that the archers ride with those who are riding the rams?" Kili asks Thorin. "We carry only our bows, arrows, and maybe a short blade or dagger. Our armor is also lighter than the other battalions."

"Agreed." Thorin replies, and gives Kili a nod as well. "You will be leading them into battle as well, Kili. You have earned that right." Thorin places a hand on Kili's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Frerin." Inara addresses her oldest son. "You and Durin will be joining the rear guard and reinforcements."

"But _**Amad**_!" Frerin shouts in frustration at being told that he would not be joining in the immediate battle. "We want to fight!"

"And you will fight." Thorin says to Frerin. "But if the battle goes bad fast, you and Durin need to be able to escape and return to Erebor. Fili will need to know what is coming if Sauron takes Minas Tirith."

Frerin scowls at his parents, but doesn't say a word at what Thorin said. He keeps up his scowl as his parents walk away to give the commanders their orders.

"Don't worry." Kili says to Frerin. "Kelda will be joining you boys. She too wants to prove herself in battle, but this battle sits on a blades' edge. It can turn for the worse so fast that you all will need to be mindful and keep constant vigilance to be one step ahead of the enemy."

"Fine." Frerin growls out to his cousin before walking away to go find Durin and Kelda.

By midday, the dwarves are assembled and joining the out pouring ranks of the Rohirrim that are heading out from Edoras. Thorin, dressed in light armor, sits on his battle ram just outside of the gates of Edoras. Inara, dressed in light armor as well, sits directly behind Thorin on the ram. The two of them had agreed to ride with Théoden, to the encampment which is said to be Dunharrow.

Théoden soon appears on horseback with many others following him on horseback as well. He gives Thorin and Inara a nod as Thorin nudges his ram into joining the King of Rohan. The other dwarves, on rams, join ranks with those of horseback. Along with Inara and Thorin, Théoden is joined by his advisors as well as Aragorn; Legolas with Kelda sharing his horse; Kili and Tauriel sharing a horse; and Merry with Gimli joining him on his white horse.

They head off towards Dunharrow where, in three days' time, they will ride to Gondor's aid.

* * *

 **Hopefully this will tide you all over till the next chapter is posted.**

 **Selene**


	47. LOTR: Return of the King Part 4

**So here we are, on the eve of many battles. Oh I had a wonderful time writing this chapter. It was so much fun. You will notice that a good chunk of this chapter is spent with our small group in Minas Tirith. It was a blast to change a few things, and do some character building as well.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ **Ojibwe**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **In Minas Tirith...**

Since the day of lighting the beacon Pippin, Gandalf, and Toril have been exploring the White City. Well, more like Gandalf was giving Pippin and Toril a tour of the majestic city. So far, Toril had discovered that she rather enjoyed the ale house, while Pippin enjoyed the cities many food stalls. However, on this particular day, their little adventure of exploring the city was cut short. There were shouts that Osgiliath was under attack, and the sound of the Nazgul was echoing across the plains.

"Toril. You need to stay here, in the city." Gandalf shouts to her as he places Pippin up on to Shadowfax.

"Why? I can fight!" Toril exclaims in frustration on being told to sit out.

"Because," Gandalf growls out at her as he climbs up onto his horse. "if the Nazgul were to find out that one from the royal house of Durin is here, they would stop at nothing to capture you. And use you to force Erebor to its knees. Is that what you want? To see your family enslaved because you want to fight?"

Toril lets out a sigh of defeat with hearing the wizard's words. "As you wish. I will stay here, near the gate. That way I will know that you both have returned safely." Since she has to play the part of being Pippin's wife, while in this city of man, she might as well use the power that it gives her.

"Agreed." Gandalf replies before having Shadowfax take off out of the stables with maddening speed.

Toril runs after them, not having to worry about her dress's skirt slowing her down. The night before she had cut to lines into the fabric of the skirts that stopped at the mid-thigh length. This would allow her the movability that she needs to keep up with the wizard's pace. She also had mended some old trouser pants so that she can wear them under the skirts. Today's dress consists of a dark gray skirt, black pants, a black outer corset, and a pale gray blouse under the corset.

As she races after the white horse, she watches as the gates ahead open up to allow him to leave the city. Toril, however, rushes to a guard house that sits at the base of the rampart's stairs. She runs past the guards, and up the stairs to the rampart of the wall. Reaching her destination, she notices a small gap in the short, stone wall of the rampart. Toril uses that hole to slide her black boot covered left foot in, and lifts herself up to see over the top of the wall.

Gandalf and Pippin ride straight for a group of horses that has fallen under attack by the Nazgul. Many of the riders of these horses are being picked up and dropped to the ground by the Nazgul. However, there are still a few that are still on their horses.

Seeing that the men are in extreme danger, Gandalf lifts his staff up and summons light to shine out from the top. This light hits the Nazgul, causing them to lose focus on the men bellow. They screech in protest to the light, but refuse to go anywhere near it. This light protects the men till Gandalf can join up with them, and from there head back to the city.

The gates are opened up to allow the riders inside. Toril, who was watching from the rampart, quickly climbs down from her spot and rushes down the stairs just as the horses enter the white city. She runs down the stairs, sometimes skipping a step, in her hurry to reach her two friends. Once she enters the entrance yard, she hurries through the horses.

"Pippin! Gandalf!" She calls out, but the sound of the horses and men drown out her calls.

" _Mithrandir_!" a man calls out from the group of men atop horses.

Toril, hearing the elven nickname for Gandalf, moves to find the owner of the voice with the hope that she will find her friends as well.

"They broke through our defenses." The man says just as Toril finds the owner. "They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor has foreseen." A blond man calls out from the growing crowd.

"Foreseen and done nothing." Gandalf shouts at the man as he moves his arm that holds his staff.

The man, who is still atop his horse, stars at Pippin which has Toril feeling protective. She moves quickly to stand in front of Gandalf's horse and gives the man a hard stare.

"Faramir?" the white wizard asks the man as he now notices that the man is starring at Pippin. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path." Gandalf begins to realize that Faramir has seen another Halfling before.

"No." Faramir replies to Gandalf.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asks the man, hoping to hear the answer he wishes to hear.

Faramir nods his head to Pippin, but is taken aback when Toril decides to ask him a question from her place before Shadowfax.

"Where? When?" Toril asks impatiently from where she stands.

This man, Faramir, looks down and finally notices the young lady's presence. He is surprised to see such a short female; especially one with elven ears and copper colored hair.

"In Ithilien, my lady." Faramir answers while trying hard not to gawk at her. "Not two days ago." He looks away from Toril before speaking to Gandalf. "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol." Gandalf says with worry.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asks as he notices that Gandalf has gone quite stiff on the horse.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know." Gandalf says with building trepidation at the thought of Frodo and Sam taking such a dangerous road.

On their way to brief Denethor about the events at Osgiliath, Faramir tells Gandalf everything. Taking Frodo and Sam hostage, learning about how Boromir was succumbing to the ring's power, and of Gollum traveling with Frodo and Sam. Once they reached the courtyard with the white tree, Gandalf and the other two will be waiting for Faramir once he is done talking with Denethor.

Only Faramir entered the audience hall and began telling Denethor about the fall of Osgiliath. However, Denethor was none too pleased about it.

"This is how you would serve your city?" Denethor growls out at Faramir. "You would risk its utter ruin?"

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir states to his lord, and father.

"What you judged to be right." Denethor says with malice in his voice. "You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults, not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need."

Faramir, seeing that even his father is wanting the ring, know realizes just how easily men are corrupted by it. "I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

Denethor, hearing his son's words but not understanding them, decides to give a low, verbal blow to Faramir's self-esteem. "Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring." Faramir says as he remembers what Frodo had told him about Boromir being corrupted by its power. "He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it, he would've fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor shouts at his youngest son.

Hearing, and seeing, his father's want for the ring Faramir kept speaking the truth. "He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned you would not have known your son."

Denethor, who is enraged at this point with Faramir's words, rises up from his seat. "Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!"

Both father and son look at each other. One with disdain, the other with love even after being told hateful words. Yet, the older of the two makes a decision that will alter their relationship, possibly even sever ties, for good.

"Leave me!" Denethor growls out at Faramir with anger.

Faramir does as his father says and leaves the audience hall. He walks into the courtyard and sees that only the Hobbit and the female are still waiting for him. The wizard, however, has once again disappeared.

The next morning, Toril and Pippin find themselves in a hallway near the main Audience hall. Pippin is dressed in a stately manner, with an over tunic of dark navy blue—almost black—with a white tree on it. Toril is wearing a more fanciful dress made out of a red velvet-like material which clung to every curve of her body, including her hips. The skirt of the dress falls to the ground in a straight A-line fashion since she couldn't find any small hoop underskirts to put under it.

Sitting on a bench, Toril and Pippin are waiting to be announced to Denethor and for Pippin to give his vow of servitude.

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took." Pippin says to himself with worry.

"Yes. Just what were you thinking? Offering your service to this man." Toril growled out in frustration at still having to play the 'married couple' while in this city. "At least in Erebor, you wouldn't have to prostrate yourself before my uncle. What service could you give this horrible man?"

"It was well done." A man says as he comes near them.

Pippin hops off of the bench and stands before Faramir, while Toril slowly moves off of the bench and gives Faramir a respectable curtsy.

"A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." Faramir says to Pippin before bowing to Toril in return. Gandalf had told Faramir who Toril was and from what kingdom she was a princess of. "You are to join the tower guard, which is a place of honor to serve."

Faramir gives Toril a look which she replies with a nod. He knows that she is a princess from the dwarf kingdom of Erebor, and since this hobbit is her husband—Gandalf hasn't corrected anyone on this notion—he was to receive a place of honor befitting a consort of a princess.

"I thank you for your discretion, Lord Faramir." Toril says to the man. She knows that he too is also under the assumption that everyone else is, and so she too must play her part in the lie. "I was worried that your father would send him off to battle."

"Indeed. Though I am curious about how a hobbit won the affections of a half elf, half dwarf princess of Erebor." Faramir gives Pippin a curious look.

"It was as easy as lighting a firework." Pippin says as he stumbles over his words. He still doesn't know how to lie very well to those with power, and quickly tries to change the subject. "I didn't think they would find and livery that would fit me."

Faramir get an impish grin on his face as he speaks to Pippin. "One belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin asks, delighted to know just whose clothes he was wearing. Yet he also felt honored by the gesture if it were true.

"Yes, it was mine." Faramir replies with a grin. "My father had it made for me."

"Well. I'm taller than you were then. Though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin says jokingly.

Faramir chuckles at Pippin's words, as does Toril who is surprised to hear Pippin joke about himself.

"It never fitted me either." Faramir chuckles out to Pippin before his face changes to a serious look. "Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn, even. But strong."

"You have strength, Faramir." Toril says to the man. "Perhaps of a different kind from your brother and father. Maybe it comes from your mother."

"Your father will see it, one day." Pippin says, taking his que from Toril.

Before Faramir can say anything to these two small ones, a guard comes forth and states that Denethor is ready to see Pippin now. Toril gives Faramir a curtsy, while Pippin gives a quick bow. Faramir returns their gestures with a deep bow before stepping away to allow the two of them to pass. He watches as they follow the guard.

Inside of the Audience hall, Denethor sits on his chair as Pippin kneels before him. Toril is standing off to the right, a few feet behind Pippin as a show of support for her 'husband'. However, if Toril had her way she would have knocked Pippin out for offering this man his service, and perhaps given this pompous steward a good tanning of his backside to correct his treatment of his people. It is only the thought of the coming battle, and maybe herself getting told off by her uncle Fili, that keeps her temper at bay.

"Here I do swear," Pippin says once Faramir arrives, as well as other members of Denethor's council. "fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth until my lord releases me, or death takes me."

"And I shall not forget it." Denethor says to Pippin before looking past him to give Toril a smirk. "Even your wife's family shall not forget this pledge of your service to me. Nor fail to reward that which is given."

"You unimaginable bastard." Toril whispers softly to herself so no one can hear her. Denethor's noting of her family means he plans to use this fake marriage as a means to get some kind of power over Erebor. 'I will need to write to _**Adad**_ and _Naneth_ about all this. So that they can warn Erebor about this man's threat, if Gondor survives Mordor's attack.' Toril thinks to herself.

Toril watches as Pippin kisses a ring that sits on Denethor's hand, and she has to suppress a growl that was starting to build in her throat. She knows that, like Pippin, she too will have to kiss this man's ring if she is to keep up the charade of them being married. Thankfully, Denethor doesn't even come towards her.

"Fealty with love. Valor with honor." Denethor says out loud as he walks away from Pippin and towards a small table with food on it. "Disloyalty with vengeance."

At this point, Denethor looks over at Faramir before sitting down at the table. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact."

Faramir knows what is coming, but asks anyways. "What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought." Denethor replies as he piles food on his plate. "Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir replies back to his father.

Looking over at Faramir, Denethor speaks directly to him as if everyone else in the room has disappeared. "Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do this lord's will?"

Pippin and Toril share a look between themselves at hearing Denethor's words. Toril walks slowly over to Pippin and takes hold of his hand with one of hers. Never before has she seen a father look at his son with such disgust before.

"You wish not that our places had been exchanged." Faramir says, giving words to his father's hidden meaning. "That I had died and Boromir had lived."

"Yes." Denethor says as he raises a chalice up to his lips. "I wish that."

Faramir, hearing his father's true wishes, speaks again to him. "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead."

"No." Toril whispers in shock that Faramir is so willing to go on this suicide mission.

Pippin pulls Toril into a hug as they watch Faramir bow to his father before walking away. Both of them know that what Denethor is asking of Faramir is wrong. Not only is Denethor sending Faramir to his death, but he seems not to care about preserving his bloodline.

"If I should return, think better of me, Father." Faramir says as he turns slightly to look back at Denethor.

What comes next out of Denethor's mouth, has Pippin having to hold Toril back from trying to attack the man.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor says as he doesn't even watch Faramir leaving the hall.

"You... You... _**Rukhsul menu**_!" Toril yells at Denethor while trying to wiggle out of Pippin's arms. She continues to hurl insult after insult, in _**Khuzdul**_ , at the man; releasing her full dwarven temper at him.

"Silence!" Denethor yells out at Toril and Pippin while rising out of his chair. "You will silence your wife or I will have her placed in the dungeons!"

Pippin pulls Toril to the other side of the hall while trying to keep his hold on her. He has never before witnessed Toril's temper, and from what Gandalf had told him about dwarven tempers, he is unsure if he can help ease Toril's temper.

"Easy now, Tory." Pippin whispers into her ear, praying that she will hear it over her fierce growling. "You need to calm down before you find yourself split up from me and Gandalf."

"That bastard." Toril growls out as she begins to ease up on her trying to escape Pippin's arms. "He is sending Faramir, his own son, on a suicide mission."

"I know." Pippin replies as he places a kiss to Toril's hairline at her temple.

"There is no honor is sacrificing your son's life while you sit and eat." Toril growls out as the tears begin to fall from her eyes. Since meeting Faramir yesterday, Toril has enjoyed getting to know the young man. "This steward has no honor."

"I know, Tory. I know." Pippin whispers into her hair. He too is still in shock from what Denethor had told Faramir. "But you can't allow him to rile you up like this. So please, calm yourself. I need you to stick by my side, remember."

Toril lets her anger drain out of her, along with her tears. She allows Pippin to hold her during all of this, and not once does she try to leave his arms. When she has finally settled down and calm, Toril gently pushes Pippin away from her. She watches as Pippin's hand comes up towards her face and begins to wipe away her tears.

"Tory?" Toril asks Pippin sheepishly.

Pippin's hand freezes against her cheek, and he has to swallow before speaking to her. "You don't like it? My nickname for you?"

Toril lets out a soft chuckle before answering a now worried Pippin. "It just sounds like I belong to the Ri family instead of my own family."

"Shall I pick something else? Like Tor? Or Rilly?" Pippin asks frantically. This sends Toril into another small bout of laughter.

"How about you just keep using my full name." Toril says as she calms her laughter. Since her temper seems to be eased now, Toril takes hold of Pippin's hand that is on her cheek and places a kiss into the palm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pippin softly says before Denethor calls out for him. "I am needed. Will you be alright now?"

"Yes." Toril says before releasing Pippin's hand. She watches as Pippin moves towards Denethor, and Toril tries hard not to let her anger at the man rise up again.

Closing her eyes, Toril sends up prayers not only to Mahal, but to Eru as well. She asks them to watch over Faramir, and to bring him back to his home. Not for Denethor's benefit, but for the whole of Gondor's. As the hours pass by, Toril's stomach sinks further, as she prays in silence. She knows that Faramir has most likely left the city by now, and is on his way to meet the enemy at Osgiliath.

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" Denethor asks as he greedily takes a bit from the meat that is on his plate.

"Well... yes." Pippin replies after being silent for so long; however, he has been watching Toril from her place by a white stone column in the hall all this time. "At least, well enough for my own people."

"And what of your wife's people?" Denethor asks as he takes a bite out of a grape.

Toril at this point, opens her eyes at the mention of her people. With her constant prayers interrupted, Toril decides to answer the steward's question for Pippin. "They praise him on his voice."

Pippin, hearing Toril's words, continues on with his own. "But my people have no songs for great halls and evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Especially when your wife's people have heard them. Come, sing me a song." Denethor says, pressing the issue with Pippin.

Pippin, knowing that he can no longer change Denethor's mind, stumbles to find a song. In his trepidation of finding a song worthy of what is going on, a gentle hand takes hold of one of his own. He looks to his right, and sees that Toril has moved to stand next to him. She gives him a small smile, which has Pippin thinking of a song that he remembers his mother once sang to him years ago. Taking a breath, Pippin begins to sing the song.

As Pippin sings his song, Toril watches Denethor to see if any of the words reach him. Like dwarves, hobbits know of the hidden meanings within a songs words. And even though Toril has never heard this song, she understands the meaning behind the words.

Once Pippin has finished with his song, he looks towards the still eating Denethor. He hopes that the man realizes the meaning of the song. A squeeze from Toril's hand lets Pippin know that she understands what his song means. Yet seeing that Denethor is still ignorant of it, causes Pippin to close his eyes in sadness.

 **At Dunharrow...**

It has been a full two days since they had left Edoras and begun collecting what men they were able to get for the upcoming march to Minas Tirith. Many had joined the cause following Théoden, their king, to arms for war. Though, Théoden was eager to reach Dunharrow to see just how many his commanders, and nephew, had brought with them and their call to arms.

Riding into the beginnings of the camp, Théoden is joined by Aragorn, Legolas, and Thorin with his own family at the front of their troops. Oh yes, Théoden was pleased to know that Thorin's small army of dwarves had joined with his own, and were willing to fight side-by-side for this coming battle.

"Make way for the King." A soldier calls out from several feet in front of Théoden and his entourage. "Make way."

While passing further into the growing numbers of men, Théoden can hear the men calling to him and rising up to greet him in respect. In return, Théoden raises his hand to them, to show that he is with his army. Another group of riders enters the encampment from another side, and the riders come towards Théoden and his group.

"My lord. I bring 500 men from the Westfold." Grimmold says to his king.

"Another 300 from Fenmarch, my lord." Another man yells from Theoden's left.

The group keeps moving towards the mountain, where in its face, you can see a winding road that leads to a large indent in the mountain. It is there that Théoden is headed to camp for the night. His own troops, and the dwarves from Thorin's small army, will came at the base of the winding road for the night.

Upon reaching the indent, which is known as Dunharrow, Théoden and the others had disembark from their steeds. Thorin and Inara are shown to a tent that is near Theoden's. Next to theirs is another tent for Kili, his family, and Gimli to share. Aragorn and Legolas plan to share a tent across from Theoden's.

Once their saddle bags have been removed from their steeds, Inara and Thorin begin to unpack and clean off the dust from traveling. Water, from a small source spring is brought to their tent so that they may use it to wash.

"Finally." Inara says with relief as she dunks a rinse cloth into the cool water from the small pail. Wringing most of the water out of the cloth, Inara pulls her sweat sticky hair from the back of her neck, and places the cool cloth there.

Thorin chuckles as Inara lets out a low groan of pleasure from the feel of the cool, damp cloth against her neck. "You should be aware that the others might hear you."

"I don't care." Inara replies to Thorin's teasing.

"Yes well," Thorin says softly as he moves to sit behind Inara on the ground. "we wouldn't want to cause embarrassment for our neighbors with your vocal sounds of pleasure."

Thorin places a kiss against Inara's shirt covered shoulder. She had already removed her light-weight armor yesterday after having a light-headed episode while riding. With the heat of the sun bearing down on them for the past two days, Thorin was not surprised that some of his own men had been feeling light-headed as well.

"I suggest you keep such impure thoughts in your mind, Thorin." Inara teases as she feels several roaming kisses along her shoulder and collarbone.

"It's hard to when such a beauty is before me." Thorin whispers against the side of Inara's neck.

Inara lets out a chuckle and turns her head to give Thorin access to her mouth. She lets Thorin ravish her mouth with many deep kisses. The pair are so lost in their kissing, that neither one hears the hurried steps of someone coming to their tent.

"Thorin! Inara!" Kili yells as he pushes the flap open to their tent and comes inside.

Thorin and Inara pull away from their kissing session, and Thorin presses his forehead into Inara's shoulder. Inara lets out another chuckle before turning her head to the left to see a disheveled looking Kili.

"Can we help you with something?" Inara asks with a smile on her face.

"Thorin. I think you should come see this." Kili says swiftly while trying hard not to bounce with excitement.

Thorin lets out a growled huff against Inara's shoulder, and gives it a playful nip before moving to stand up. Turning towards Kili, Thorin lets out yet another sigh.

"What is it?"

"I think you should come and see for yourself." Kili says gleefully before bounding out of the tent like an excited cat.

Inara lets out a short laugh as she removes the cloth from the back of her neck. "Well, I think we should go see just what has excited our brown eyed puppy." Inara teases as she rises up from the ground. She lets out a low groan as her lower back muscles begin to protest at the movement.

Thorin looks at Inara wearily, wondering if old age symptoms are starting to catch up with his yâsith. Though she looks to be in her late thirties, in the race of men, she is just coming up to being the age of 190 in dwarven years if his memory is correct.

"Are you sure that you are up for it?" Thorin asks cautiously, for he knows just how quick Inara's temper can appear.

"I'm fine, **Zahgidiwin**. So stop your worrying." Inara huffs out at Thorin as she takes hold of his arm at the elbow. "Now let us go see what Kili wants to show us."

Thorin and Inara exit their tent to see Kili waiting for them, while bouncing on his heels. He gives the two a grin before speaking.

"You're going to like this." Kili leads his uncle and aunt through the rest of the small camp. His destination, the edge that looks down towards the even larger encampment below.

There, at the edge, stands Théoden talking with a familiar dwarf. Neither of the two notice the others approaching, thanks to their conversation. It isn't until Kili runs forwards and bear hugs the dwarf do Thorin and Inara realize who it is.

"Fili!" Thorin shouts as he rushes forwards, totally forgetting that Inara was holding his arm.

Inara, however, had loosened her grip on Thorin's arm when Kili had bear hugged the dwarf. So she wasn't at all surprised when Thorin barreled out of her grip and towards his nephew. Walking towards the three dwarves, Inara gives Théoden a knowing smile since he had to back away to give Thorin room.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin asks Fili upon letting the blond dwarf free from his embrace.

"Last we heard, Erebor was still under siege." Kili practically shouts at his brother.

"We broke the siege well over a week ago, and met up with one of the Rohan Riders only two days ago while trying to reach Edoras. He led us here and from what King Théoden has told me, you all ride for Minas Tirith." Fili answers back with some jubilee in seeing his brother and uncle again.

"How many have you brought with you, Fili?" Inara asks.

"Over a thousand dwarves from Erebor and only fifty from the Iron Hills." Fili says before looking at Thorin with a serious look upon his face. "The Easterlings destroyed the Iron Hills. As well as Esgaroth. Only a few survivors were able to reach Erebor. Thorin, you should also know that Dain died before the gates of Erebor. He was trying to protect Brand's body, and give the remaining lines of our army enough time to retreat into Erebor."

"And the heirs of Brand and Dain?" Thorin asks Fili.

"Thorin Stonehelm is alive and had volunteered to stay behind in Erebor. Brand's son Bard is also safe inside of Erebor with what remains of Dale's people." Fili says.

"What of the Woodland realm?" Tauriel asks as she comes running towards her family with Kelda and Legolas following her.

"They are fighting against a host of goblins at Dol Guldur. I think your win at Helm's Deep is causing Sauron to advance his plans." Fili says to Tauriel. "They were unable to aid us against the Easterlings, or during the siege."

"How many fell?" Frerin asks as he and Durin have somehow snuck up on the group.

"Too many." Fili answers quickly, praying that no one will ask a certain question.

"Anyone we know?" Kili asks, wondering who all was left of his archers.

Fili closes his eyes at Kili asking that most dreaded question, and he can hear everyone fall silent around him.

"Fili? Who was it?" Thorin asks gently, knowing how hard it is to be the bringer of bad news.

"Bofur." Fili says while trying not to let tears build in his eyes. "He tried to protect Balder from a large pike, and was impaled. There was nothing the healers could do, but make him comfortable till he passed."

"How is Aliena holding up?" Inara asks Fili, letting her worry for her daughter show.

"Last I heard, one of the apprentice healers was trying to get her to eat nor will she speak. She isn't herself anymore, Inara. It's like her spirit is gone, but her body is still alive." Fili says to Inara while trying to soften the blow.

Inara closes her eyes and bows her head. "She will most likely force herself to join him in death if that is her wish."

The group becomes quiet at Inara's statement, and none of them speak for a short time as they all try to digest what they have been told. However, a few minutes later a voice comes from the rock path.

" _ **Adad**_!"

The group turns to see who is calling out for their father. There, upon a battle ram, sits Balder in his armor. Reaching the grassy indent, he hops down from his ram and approaches the group. He kneels before Fili and starts to speak.

"Our soldiers have begun to settle in with the others from Thorin's small army. They have begun to make camp for the night, and I have sent our smiths to help the smiths of men in preparing weapons for the upcoming battle." Balder states in a serious voice before rising up from his kneeling position.

"Very good." Fili says before looking over to Théoden. "Do you take issue with our smiths joining with yours?"

"No, they are most welcome in our camp. As is you and your army, King Fili of Erebor." Théoden says before bowing to Fili and getting a bow in return from Fili.

"Now if you would excuse me," Fili says to Théoden. "I am in need of some food and a place to sleep for the night."

"Then join me in my tent for supper tonight. Then you may regal us all with the story of how you broke the siege of Erebor." Théoden offers to Fili before excusing himself to go speak with his nephew.

Kili, still excited to see his _**nadad**_ , gives Fili yet another bear hug which causes the King of Erebor to try and headlock his _**nadadith**_. The two brothers start to wrestle with each other in a playful manner, while the rest of the family begins to walk towards the small group of tents.

* * *

 **So how many of you did I manage to surprise with Fili, Balder, and an army of Erebor dwarves showing up at Dunharrow? I originally planned for them to arrive on the fields of Pelennor, but I decided that Fili, Balder, and their army needed to join up before then.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for reading this story. Only a few more chapters are left before this behemoth of a story comes to a beautiful end.**

 **Reviews are loved and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	48. LOTR: Return of the King Part 5

**So here is the next chapter for the events of the Return of the King. I am happy to see that I surprised a few of you with Fili's early appearance. I just couldn't let him miss the huge at Minas Tirith.**

 **I just want to point out that Inara's newest sword looks just like red sword that Tidus uses in the Final Fantasy Ten game. Only difference is that there is a dwarven inscription on it.**

 **Enjoy the beginnings of the battle.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Dunharrow...**

Night has fallen over the armies of Rohan and Erebor at Dunharrow. Many of the men are glad to see the dwarves have joined them. As for the dwarves, most of them were thrilled at the idea that they would be seeing battle yet again. For most of them had lost family member at the beginning of the Erebor siege and after. So many saw this as a way of paying retribution to the one who ended the lives of those they lost.

Stories of the breaking of the siege had been told in the camps when the dwarves joined the men for a late evening supper. Yet each dwarf told a different part of the epic tale, and the men enjoyed hearing the triumph. Some of the men even shared their own battle stories in return.

Up in Théoden's tent, Fili had told the tale the best he could with Balder filling in anything that he may have missed. When Balder had told them about Bofur's deadly injury, and that of Kilian's injury, Tauriel had to leave the tent. Kili, though proud that his son had fought, tried hard not to show emotion as he was told of his son losing his hand. It was by that point that Kili had left to go join Tauriel.

From there, Thorin had asked Fili about the breaking of the siege and that is when Fili asked for a refill of his ale before he continued. With a cup full of ale, Fili downed the whole thing in one go before speaking.

"We waited till nightfall to strike." Fili says while staring down at his once again empty cup. "It was Vân's idea, by the way."

Thorin sighs at hearing that his youngest lad had come up with that part of the plan. Inara only smiles at hearing it. Leave it to her youngest to remember her telling stories of battles being won in the dead of night.

"We didn't open the gates, but used the sides of the mountain to come down from the ramparts of the main gate." Fili continues saying. "We only sent out those who were agile, fast, and heavy hitting. Of course Dwalin and Fergys were the ones to lead the first wave."

"You mean Fergys actually fought?" Frerin asks Fili. He is astonished to hear that his once quiet and reserved cousin had actually gone to battle.

"Yeah. Dwalin said his lad was a natural after it was all done and over with." Fili says to Frerin giving him a wink. "Anyways, let me keep going without sidetracking the story."

Everyone chuckled at Fili's telling off of Frerin. As the chuckles died away, Fili continues with his story.

"So the first wave had snuck down without raising alarm from our enemy. From there, they moved quickly through the many pikes that the enemy had placed before our gates." Fili shudders with remembrance of those dwarves, and men, whose bodies or heads were placed on the pointed tops. "As our troops got closer to their encampment, Dwalin noticed that their night watchmen had actually fallen asleep at their posts. They were the easiest to slaughter without anyone taking notice. Once they were taken care of, I led our second wave out of Erebor. We joined up with the first wave, and started setting fire to all of the enemy tents and killing any of them who escaped. Lucky for us, most of their army was in the encampment and not hiding away inside of Dale."

"What of those that were in Dale?" Kelda asks her uncle from where she is seated next to Legolas.

"Bard, Brand's son, had us hurl large flash bombs into the city." Fili replies to Kelda. Then he looks to Inara before speaking again. "I had Karys and Yuri go through our private library to find that book Ori wrote. You know, the one with those ideas of yours. It took Karys a while to perfect the correct mixture of ingredients so that those flash bombs would explode properly and cause a lot of damage."

Inara gives Fili a small, sad smile. "Hopefully you won't ever use that idea again. I had Ori write those to serve as a lesson for nonuse, not as an instructional guide in how to use them."

Fili lets out sigh at hearing Inara's displeasure. "Well it actually helped us, and Dale, get rid of the enemy forces. If we didn't use that knowledge, then we would still be locked inside of Erebor."

Inara gives Fili a scowl before excusing herself for the evening by stating that she is tired. Everyone bids her a goodnight as she left Théoden's tent. Thorin, knowing that something is bothering Inara, also makes his excuses and leaves the tent.

Fili watched as Thorin left the tent, and was wondering just what all has been going on. He turns to look at Frerin and Durin, but both boys shake their heads at their older cousin. Then Fili looks to Kelda, who refuses to meet her uncle's eyes.

"So what have I been missing out on?" Fili asks loudly.

It's Éomer who answers Fili's question. "The long story or the short one?"

"Either one will do."

Before Éomer can speak, Théoden cuts into the conversation. "It is best to let it go, King Fili."

Fili decides to let it go for now, though he does plan on pigeon-holding Kili into telling him what has happened between Inara and Thorin.

Once the supper has ended and stories of battle are told, Théoden's guests make their way to their own tents to get some sleep. Since Fili and Balder had arrived after the setup of the camp, they were going to sleep in Tauriel and Kili's tent for the night.

Night has set in full, and the full moon is the only light that shines in the encampment, since everyone who isn't are sentry duty is asleep. However, not everyone is getting a goodnights rest. For in Inara and Thorin's tent, someone is awake.

With a rolling stomach, Inara moves slowly in an attempt to extradite herself from Thorin's sleep-heavy arms. With slow movements, so not to wake her bed partner, Inara takes hold of one of the fur-hide covers and wraps it around her blue tunic covered body. Getting up out of bed, Inara walks quietly to the tent's entrance. Glancing over her left shoulder, Inara looks over to where her two boys are sleeping, huddled up together on their sleeping mats in the corner. Seeing that they are sound asleep, Inara leaves the tent.

Inara traverses the small sea of tents till she reaches a tree. Going around the trunk of the tree, Inara places a hand on the tree and proceeds to lose the contents of her stomach. Twice. Once the purging is done, Inara spits the nasty stomach acid aftertaste to the ground. Removing her hand from the tree trunk, Inara uses the back of that hand to wipe away any spit from her lips.

"I am surprised to see you awake so late, my lady." A serious voice says from behind her.

Spinning around to see who it is, Inara lets out a gasp of surprise.

"Lord Elrond." Inara says, giving a small bow to the Elven Lord.

"Does he know, your dwarf husband?" Elrond asks as he offers out a waterskin to Inara. "Drink. It is only water."

Inara takes the offering of water from Elrond and takes a sip of it. The cool liquid helps chill the fire that is burning in her throat and mouth.

"How long do you plan to keep quiet about it?" Elrond asks Inara as he eyes her over carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Inara asks in return after taking a second sip of the water.

Elrond gives Inara a serious look before speaking in a low tone to her. "You know what I am speaking of, Inara. Though you are purposefully ignoring the signs because you fear it to be true. How far along are you?"

Inara lets her eyes fill with tears and she tries to hold back her sobs by taking deep breaths. She had been trying hard not to give any thought about it, but for the Lord Elrond to say something to her, she knows now that she can no longer ignore it.

"Six, maybe seven weeks." Inara says between straining breaths. "Though I can't really be sure. Ever since leaving Rivendell my damn cycle has been appearing at random with no set pattern to it. You know how difficult it is to go almost four years without the bloody thing just to have it reappear? I'm supposed to be done with all this. Done with that damn bloody cycle, and done with bearing children. But no, some dark fucktard decides he wants to force me to do this all again, only for him this time."

By this point, Elrond can tell that Inara is starting to go into hysterics over it all, and decides to intervene.

"You are not the only one bound to the fate of the One Ring." Elrond tells her as he gently places a hand upon her shoulder. "My own daughter and nearly every person on Middle Earth is bound to it as well. I would suggest you stay out of battle tomorrow, but from what Gandalf has told me, you have a will of your own."

Inara takes a few breaths to try and calm herself down. Using the tanned side of the fur blanket, Inara wipes away the tears running down her cheeks. Once the evidence of her tears are gone, Inara hands the waterskin back to Elrond.

"Thank you." Inara says softly to him.

"You are most welcome." Elrond says as he takes the waterskin from Inara. "You are always welcome to stay in Rivendell, my lady."

Inara gives Elrond a softy smile before watching the elven lord make his way towards Théoden's tent. Once he disappears inside, Inara makes her way back to her own tent to try and get some rest.

Unknown to Inara, the conversation between her and Elrond had been overheard, and she was watched more closely when she had left to go back to her tent.

An hour later, Aragorn is preparing to leave the encampment with his horse in tow. As he leads his horse towards the mountain road, a cough comes out from the side.

"Just where do you think you're going laddie?" Gimli growls out from his place before a small fire.

"Not this time." Aragorn says to the red-haired dwarf. "This time, you must stay Gimli."

The sound of another horse coming up alongside his, draws Aragorn's attention to the other side. Standing next to the white horse is Legolas and Kelda.

"Have you learned nothing about the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asks Aragorn with a smirk on his face.

"You might as well accept it laddie." Gimli says to Aragorn. "We're going with you."

Aragorn lets out a sigh before glancing at Kelda. "I suppose you are coming as well?"

"You bet your ass I am." Kelda replies with a smirk on her face that is just like Kili's. "Besides someone needs to keep you males out of trouble."

"And Kili is okay with you going lassie?" Gimli asks his cousin.

"He is." Kelda says sheepishly as the three males look at her. "Alright. _**Adad**_ won't find out till morning, but _naneth_ already knows and will tell him for me."

The three males smile at Kelda's response to their knowing looks. Setting themselves up on the two horses, Aragorn takes Kelda with him while Legolas has Gimli riding with him. Slowly the two horses carry the four companions into the mountain road.

In the morning light, the encampment is coming to life with preparations. Last minute sharpening of weapons, fixing of armor, and morning meals are being done in the camps.

In Thorin and Inara's tent there is a lot of bustling around going on. Along with an argument being waged.

"What do you mean she left?!" Kili yells at Tauriel as he watches his red-haired _**yâsith**_ help Inara tie up her armor corset.

"I told you. She left late last night with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas." Tauriel replies back calmly, even though she want yell back at him. "Gimli is with Kelda, so it isn't like she won't have a chaperone."

Fili smirks at his pacing brother while trying to tie up his gauntlet to his wrist. He too was surprised to hear that Kelda had rode off with Legolas, Gimli, and this man named Aragorn during the night. Though from what he had overheard from Durin and Frerin's discussion with Balder the night before, it sounded as if his auburn-haired niece was becoming quite close with Thranduil's son.

"Kili, give it a rest." Thorin growls out from where he is allowing Durin and Frerin to help him with his armor. "Besides, you need to dress if you are to be joining us in battle. Unless you wish to stay behind."

Kili stops his pacing and glares at Thorin while the others try hard not laugh at the look on the archer's face. "I plan on getting my armor on once Tauriel is done helping Inara."

"You can dress yourself, Kili. You don't need my help." Tauriel says while giving him a smile.

Kili gives her a scowl and lets out a huffed growl before heading out to his own tent. This causes everyone to snicker for a few minutes. Once Tauriel is done helping with Inara's mithril and silver armored corset, she leaves the tent to prepare herself.

Along with the silver colored armored corset, Inara's battle outfit has matching gauntlets that reach up to just under her elbows. Her upper arms only have the black leather hide of her under armor and cream colored tunic. The armored corset covers most of her shoulders and has a triangle cut in the front that leaves the leather under armor covering the top of her chest and collarbone. Her legs are covered by the leather under armor with her leather boots of the same black color. At her waist sits a thick leather belt that holds two tomahawks and her newest weapon, courtesy of Fili, a red colored sword. The red sword has a small pummel to it, and as you go down the blade, there is a section of it that is separated with a point facing the holder, and the end of the sword comes to a point. Oh the flat part of the blade, Fili and Balder had etched dwarven runes onto it which state, 'Feel the flames of retribution strike you down'. Her hair is done in many braids with not a single strand left free.

"Your new armor suits you, _**Amad**_." Durin says with a smile on his face as he walks away from Thorin to get a good look at Inara's armor.

"Thank you, Durin." Inara says with a smile. "I only wish I didn't have to wear it." She is still a bit worried that the corset might reveal her secret to everyone.

"It befits my _**Tharkâl**_." Durin says to her, letting his voice echo with all of his previous incarnations.

"Durin is right." Thorin says once Frerin finishes tying off his other gauntlet. "It is time that my warrior queen have suitable armor to wear before our enemy."

"Definitely better than what she wore for the Battle of the Five Armies. From what I heard, _**Amad**_ could have been mistaken for you, _**Adad**_." Frerin says jokingly as he begins adding the finishing touches to his own battle armor, which is the same one that he wore at Helm's Deep.

Fili tries hard not to laugh at Frerin's statement for he too thought the same thing when he saw them come to the gate almost sixty years ago. This time, however, Thorin will be wearing armor that is made of a silver, gold, and iron mix to it. Its color is of a tarnished gold color, and to Fili's relief looks the same as his. He had planned this so that the enemy wouldn't know which of the two dwarfs was more important. Fili also made sure to have several other dwarves dressed in near matching armor to the royal family that way they won't be singled out during the fighting. As for Inara's armor, Brea and a few other dams are dressed in nearly the exact same style as their queen.

"Are you all ready?" Balder asks as he enters the tent, dressed in his own armor. "The King of Rohan is growing impatient to ride out."

"I believe we are finished here." Fili says as he looks to the others to see if they are dressed and ready.

Seeing that everyone is battle ready, Fili decides to lead them out of the tent. Fili takes the lead with Thorin and Inara flanking him. Followed by Durin, Frerin, and Balder, and eventually Kili, in his dwarven armor that Fili had brought him, and Tauriel, in her elven leathers and dwarven made armor.

Brea is waiting for them at the cliff edge with several battle rams tied to a rope line. Seeing the royal family's approach, she bows to them and waits for Fili to address her.

"Is the army ready to move out?" Fili asks Brea as the rest of the family takes charge of their battle rams.

"Everyone with a ram is ready to depart, my king. However, those on foot will be following behind in the pull wagons." Brea replies to Fili.

"Very good, Brea." Fili says to the dam as he takes charge of his battle ram.

Once settled in the saddle on the ram, Fili leads the group down the winding mountain path so that they may catch up to Théoden who is already down below with his own troop. Reaching the bottom, Fili and the royal family form up with Théoden at the front of the massive army. Dwarves on battle rams, and men on horses follow their kings as they head out for battle.

"It's a three day ride to Minas Tirith." Théoden calls out to Fili and Thorin who have positioned their rams next to Théoden's horse on the left.

"Our rams will not tire." Fili calls back to Théoden.

 **Minas Tirith...**

As they await the arrival of help, all of Minas Tirith watches as Sauron's armies move towards the city. The dark clouds have begun to cover the sky above the white city, which has the people of the city scared. On the horizon, the guards can see the massive army slowly approaching the city that they have sworn to protect.

As the armies approach the city walls, a lone horse brings back its master to the city gates. The guards open the gates, only a little, to let the horse inside. Once the horse has entered, then do they realize that the horse has dragged back the steward's son. The guards make a stretcher so that they may carry the fallen heir to the main citadel.

Toril and Pippin were inside the main audience hall when word reached them that Faramir had returned alone. Denethor was quick to rush outside to see the stretcher being brought to him.

"Faramir!" Denethor calls out as he rushes towards his son. "Say not that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered. None survived." A soldier from the gate says to Denethor.

"My sons are spent." Denethor says sadly as he stumbles away from Faramir. "My line has ended."

Toril and Pippin, both, hurry over to Faramir to see if what Denethor is saying is true. While Toril checks Faramir's neck for a pulse, Pippin notices that Faramir breaths shallowly.

"He's alive." Toril whispers to Pippin. "But just barely. His pulse is weak, but there. He needs to see a healer."

"He still lives." Pippin calls out. "He needs medicine, my lord!"

Denethor's voice calls out for people to flee before it suddenly falls silent. Looking towards where Denethor had been standing, Pippin and Toril see Gandalf standing over a fallen Denethor. Gandalf decides to take control over the defense of the city. He hurries off to lead the men to the wall, leaving Toril and Pippin behind.

"It's going to take a miracle to survive this battle." Toril says to Pippin.

"Let us hope that Gandalf can hold the line till the reinforcements arrive." Pippin replies. "What kind of medicine does Faramir need?"

"How should I know? Kelda was the one training to be a healer." Toril growls out at Pippin before looking towards one of the council men. "You. Get Faramir to a healer! He still has a pulse."

"Right away." The man says before sending a woman to go find a healer.

"Right." Toril says as she takes hold of Pippin's arm. "We need to go help Gandalf. This city is going to need every able fighter."

"You plan on fighting?" Pippin says in shock as Toril begins to haul him away from Faramir.

"I mean to kill some orc." Toril growls in response. " _ **Mahal**_ knows that this is what I have spent the last two decades training for."

Toril, with Pippin in tow, heads down into the city to find the armory. If she is going to be fighting, she is going to be needing a weapon. 'Multiple weapons.' Toril thinks to herself.

It takes the two of them twenty minutes to reach the armory, and Toril rushes about quickly to find a helm for Pippin to wear and a sword for him to use. Once he is outfitted, Toril rushes about grabbing what weapons she can from the armory. Luckily she is wearing one of her altered dresses that allows her legs free movement from under the skirt. At her leather belt at her waist, Toril tuck dagger after dagger between the belt and her body. Then she proceeds to tuck a few short knives into her leather boots, being careful not to cut her pants. Once confident that she is well armed, Toril takes hold of a sword and turns to look at Pippin.

"What?" She asks him at seeing his surprised look. "A girl needs protection."

"You mean to carry that many weapons into battle."

"Yes. You never want to be left weaponless in battle. Or so says my uncle Fili." Toril tells Pippin before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the armory.

"You are one strange lass, Toril." Pippin shouts to her over the sounds of the beginning battle.

"Yes, well, you're the one who's married to me." Toril shouts back as they run after a contingent of soldiers.

The two of them keep running and as they turn a corner, a loud high shriek echoes through the air. This causes Toril to let go of Pippin's hand and cover her ears. Pippin pulls off his helmet and covers his own ears trying to block the sound. The pair stumble into an open patio before their knees give way thanks to the pain from the high pitch cry. It becomes too much for Pippin and he screams out in pain, while Toril growls through her pain.

Once the shrieking dies down, Pippin and Toril uncover their ears and look at each other.

"You okay, Pippin?" Toril asks as she stands up.

"Yeah. How about you?" Pippin asks as he moves towards her and begins to check her over for any injury.

"I'm fine." Toril slaps Pippins hands away from their checking of her person for injury. "We need to find Gandalf."

Pippin nods his head in agreement and takes hold of Toril's hand. Just as he is about to pull her out from under the patio awning a large chunk of rock debris falls nears them. It sends out smaller pieces and a lot of dust on impact, which causes Pippin to use his body to half cover Toril from the smaller debris.

"Pippin! Are you okay?" Toril shouts as she pushes Pippin off of her. "Were you hurt?"

Pippin, panting out while in some shock, looks at Toril with a dazed look in his eyes. "I don't think so."

Toril lets out a breath, which she didn't know she was holding. Then takes hold of Pippin's hand, again, and pulls him into an embrace. "You need to focus, Pippin. You're going to have to set aside everything you know, and focus on surviving this battle. You hear me. Do not hesitate in battle."

Then she surprises herself by pressing her forehead to Pippin's before talking again. "Let's kill some orcs. Okay?"

Pippin nods his head, rubbing his forehead against Toril's. "I can do that."

"Good."

Toril rushes off, pulling Pippin with her as they run through the white city in their search for Gandalf. It doesn't take them long to find the white wizard at the front lines of the battle.

"Gandalf!" Toril shouts as her and Pippin hurry down a set of stairs.

Gandalf turns to see the two coming towards him. "Toril. Take Pippin and go back to the citadel!"

"But they called us out to fight." Pippin says, which wasn't really a lie since the pair had come across others from the citadel running to battle as well.

A loud crash is heard from the right, and both Toril and Pippin see a wave of orcs approaching from the crude looking tower that was not letting orcs into the city. Frozen with fear Pippin takes a few steps back while Toril pulls the sword from her waist. However, she isn't given the chance to use it.

Gandalf comes to stand between the orcs and the two. Swinging both staff and sword, Gandalf keeps the orcs from reaching Toril and Pippin.

"Get out of here. This is no place for either of you." Gandalf yells as he takes down an orc.

As Gandalf keeps fighting, a two orcs approach when his back is turned while taking down other orcs. Seeing the threat, Toril growls out before rushing forwards to engage the orcs. Locking swords with one of the orcs, she doesn't realize that Pippin has followed her. Once she takes down the orc she is fighting, with a dagger thrown into its throat, Toril turns to see Pippin pulling his sword out of the other orc's stomach.

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed." Gandalf says in surprise that Pippin has just taken down an orc. "Now back up the hill, both of you. Quickly!"

"But Gandalf!" Toril shouts out, not realizing that Pippin has taken hold of her free hand. The rest of her words of lost as she is pulled by a fast moving Pippin, who is heading back to the Citadel. "What the hell, my dagger is still back there!"

"Now is not the time to be worrying about a single dagger, when you are carrying so many." Pippin retorts as he keeps pulling her away from the fighting.

* * *

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I could take it farther, but this seemed like a good place to stop for now. The next chapter is going to be a long one. Making this one shorter will help the track of events flow much easier.**

 **Reviews are loved and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	49. LOTR: Return of the King Part 6

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am glad that some of you are excited to see what happens next. I also would like to say thank you for being so patient with the updates. The next one will be coming out sometime in November.**

 **An early Happy Halloween to you all.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ Ojibwe.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **On the road to Minas Tirith...**

The armies of men and dwarves have stopped at a large pond of water. It is here that they water their horses, rams, and take a quick rest. However, the King of Rohan and the King of Erebor have sent out scouts to check the area. They are not too far from the white city, and both leaders are hoping to reach the city before it falls to the enemy.

Coming towards the leaders, from the south, are two horses. The horses and their riders come in at a fast trot to the center of the army, where Théoden, Fili, and Thorin are discussing battle plans. The three leaders are standing next to their mounts, as they discuss last minute battle strategy. Yet seeing the approaching horses, the three leaders end their discussion.

"The scouts report that Minas Tirith is surrounded." Éomer shouts, bringing his horse to a stop near the group.

"The lowest levels are in flames." Kili says from the other horse, with Tauriel sitting directly behind him.

"The enemy advances into the city, but at a slow pace. The men of Gondor are holding their own, for now." Tauriel growls out in frustration. She is worried about Toril and with good reason. Her youngest daughter has always had a knack for getting into the middle of a confrontation.

"Time is against us." Théoden says as he mulls over this information.

"Did you see it with your own eyes?" Fili asks Kili and Tauriel. The duo had been sent on ahead with some of the Rohan scouts upon leaving Dunharrow. Fili had asked them both to do so; not because he didn't trust the words of Men, but to have a better sense of things. Tauriel was never one to exaggerate on things, and Kili was only one of a few people who Fili trusted with his life.

"I did." Tauriel replies anxiously. The worry about Toril's safety is making the elleth restless.

"We must move out, then. The more time we waste here, more innocent lives are being lost." Thorin says as he looks over to where Inara is petting her own battle ram's snout. Since departing Dunharrow, Thorin has been wondering why Inara is being a bit distant towards him. But he will wait till after the battle before asking her about it.

Éomer nods to the three leaders before sending his horse into another quick trot to muster the troops.

Kili and Tauriel stay where they are, and Kili moves to climb down from his horse. "I will ride my own ram into battle, beside you. Then we split up to keep an eye over our family."

Kili and Tauriel had discussed and came to a decision about how they were to go into battle. Fili would need Kili by his side, and Tauriel was fine with that. However, they also agreed that Tauriel would not be too far away from Inara, so that she can keep an eye on the Queen.

Leaning down from her horse, Tauriel kisses Kili on the lips. She trusts that her dwarf will be safe during the upcoming battle. However, she is still nervous about the possibility of Kili being hurt or killed. So she makes a promise to herself to keep him within her sights once the fighting begins.

Horns are blown to signal to the armies that it is time to move out and go forth to battle. Yet in a different area of the massive armies, there is a small discussion between a hobbit and a lady that has caught the attention of three, roaming males.

"Take heart, Merry." Éowyn says to the resting hobbit. "It will soon be over."

"My lady," Merry replies to the woman as he continues to chew on small bread roll. "you are fair and brave and have much to live for. And have many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know that there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds, but I'm not."

Before Merry can continue talking from where he is seated, against an old knocked over tree, a voice startles the hobbit. This causes Éowyn to try and hold back a small laugh from behind her hand.

"Is this a declaration of love, Master hobbit?" Frerin says as he plops down to the left of Merry. His armor is slightly dusty from travel, but still is as magnificent as it was when he put it on.

"Leave him be, Frerin." Durin states to his twin as he sits down of the opposite side of Merry. "If the lad is brave enough to declare his love for the fair maid, then leave him to it."

The third male chuckles at the antics of the other two before standing next to the lady. Then he looks up and speaking directly to Éowyn.

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior. It's not every day that they are able to tease a lad over the subject of love." Balder smiles at the blonde lady. His dwarven armor, though not as finely done as Frerin or Durin's, suits him as a lesser prince of Erebor.

"It is fine. Before battle, men have to relive the tension in some fashion." Éowyn says to Balder with a soft smile on her face.

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer yells out as he rides by, at a safe distance, on his horse.

Merry, Frerin, Durin, Balder, and Éowyn start to put their helmets back on and wish each other luck before the battle. Balder watches as Frerin and Durin hurry over to their mounts before turning to look at Merry and Éowyn.

"To battle we go, my friends." Balder says to them before getting a somber look on his face. "Look after each other on the battlefield."

"Same for you, Prince." Merry replies to Balder as he pulls the other male into a quick hug.

"See you on the battlefield." Éowyn says to the blonde prince.

 **Minas Tirith….**

Night has fallen upon the white city, but that hasn't stopped the onslaught from the armies of Mordor. Once the darkness of night had fallen, the orcs changed which kind of ammunition they were sending via catapult. Instead of their normal use of boulders, the catapults are now sending fiery balls at the city. At the main gate, the orcs are still trying to break through by using their battering ram named Grond. Behind the main gate Gandalf is trying to hold the line against the hordes of Mordor, which all of the men hope that the gate will not be breached.

Up at the Citadel, Pippin and Toril watch the city below with worry in their eyes. They were down there earlier in the day and witnessed just how aggressive their enemy is on destroying the city. Most of the tall contraptions that allowed orcs to come over the walls have been destroyed via torching the things. But when night fell, the full fury of the enemy army began to go even more.

"It feels like the whole world is on fire." Toril says softly to Pippin while keeping her eyes on the main gate. She is still wearing the same outfit from earlier in the day. However, she has cut the front of the modified dress so that the bottom ends mid-calf over her shins. The back part of the dress is cut to match the length of the front. The bottom of her legging-like pants have been tucked into her boots to guarantee that they won't get caught on anything during battle.

"We'll survive this, Toril. Just wait and see." Pippin places a hand on Toril's shoulder to give her some kind of comfort.

Toril turns her head away from the city and looks at Pippin to give him a smile. However, something has caught the hobbit's attention for he is no longer looking at her. Following where Pippin is staring, Toril turns to see that Denethor is leading a small group of men somewhere. Those men are also carrying what Toril realizes is Faramir's body on a pallet.

"No." Toril whispers before walking away from Pippin. As she moves towards the group, Toril can hear Pippin following after her. "Where are they headed?"

"Let's follow them." Pippin says as he takes hold of Toril's arm and the two follow after the men.

The two follow, but at a distance, as the men walk through a building and onto a bridge. Slowly the men continue across the bridge, after stopping for a moment. Toril and Pippin stop and hide in the shadows before following them towards a darkened village like structure.

"That must be their burial tombs." Toril whispers to Pippin in awe of the details on the buildings.

"Why are they going to the tombs? Faramir is not dead." Pippin whispers back as they sneak closer to one of the buildings.

"You and I may know that, but I think that Denethor refuses to believe it. In my opinion, I think that Denethor has lost his mind."

Finally reaching the village, the two of them notice that a set of doors is open. Standing outside of the open doors, both Toril and Pippin hear Denethor ask for wood and oil. Looking at each other with worry etched on their faces, both of them know that they need to do something to stop whatever plan Denethor has.

"Pippin. You have to go get Gandalf. Quickly." Toril says to Pippin, giving the hobbit a serious look.

"What about you?"

"I'll keep an eye on things here." Toril replies as she cautiously looks into the room before looking back at Pippin. "If Faramir is to survive, you need to get Gandalf to come here and stop this madness."

"How do we know he is still alive?"

"His chest still moves, but the movement is shallow. Anyone could miss it if they were not looking hard enough. Besides I may be part dwarf, but my eyes are just as well as an elf's. Now go and be quick about it."

Pippin nods in agreement and scurries away to go find the white wizard, leaving Toril by herself.

Taking in what is happening in the room, Toril creeps her way into the rooms. Sneaking further in, Toril notices that a few men have returned with wood and oil. Toril keeps her distance to stay out of sight, but not too far to keep her from seeing what is happening. The men are making a makeshift pyre with the wood around a stone base which has Faramir lying on it. Hearing Denethor speaking about Faramir burning up, Toril decides to not hide in the shadows anymore.

"My lord!" Toril calls out, moving quickly towards the pyre. "Faramir isn't dead yet. He still lives if you would just look for yourself."

Denethor, seeing the small lady, leaves Faramir's side and makes his way towards her.

"I have been patient with you, but no longer." Denethor takes hold of Toril's upper arm and begins to drag her away. "Farewell to you and your husband. He has been released from my service."

By the time Denethor reaches the main door to the room, he practically shoves Toril outside.

"Go now and die in what way seems best to you."

Toril, who is able to keep herself from tripping and falling, turns to face the craze man. Giving the man a hard look Toril decides that she will no longer keep her temper in check around this man.

"You coward!" Toril screams at Denethor. "You murderer! It is your duty to care for the people, and yet you let them die! For what? Before this city falls you, Steward of Gondor, shall burn!"

Denethor simply scoffs at the small female's words before slamming the doors closed. "Pour the oil on the wood."

Hearing Denethor's command, Toril begins to body slam the door in desperation to keep the man from killing his son. All the while screaming out for Denethor to stop.

Elsewhere in Minas Tirith Pippin is running through the streets in search of Gandalf. Huffing and puffing from his exertions, Pippin makes pushes past the soldiers. Making his way further towards the front lines, Pippin sees a line of injured men moving past him.

Getting closer to the front lines, Pippin decides to call out for the white wizard. "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

Dawn is now breaking over the horizon, and the city still stands. Though the first level is now overrun, the second level is still holding the enemy's line back. It is at the last open gate that leads to the second level that Pippin finds Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cries out while rushing to the wizard.

Gandalf, who is still leading the troops in battle, turns his head to see the hobbit coming towards him.

"Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind!" Pippin shouts, not realizing that Gandalf is on Shadowfax. "He's burning Faramir alive!"

Gandalf is surprised to hear this news and reaches down to grab Pippin to pull him up onto the horse. "Up! Quickly!"

Spurring Shadowfax into a hard gallop, Gandalf listens as Pippin tells him all that has transpired at the Citadel. However, knowing that Pippin has left Toril up there on her own, Gandalf is worried about the young female's safety. Especially since Denethor doesn't fully realize just how important Toril is.

Halfway up to the Citadel, the pair come face-to-face with the leader of the enemy's army. The confrontation with the Nazgul and its rider, is disrupted by the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. Gandalf recognizes the horn as belonging to Rohan, but what takes him by surprise is a lower toned bellowing of another horn. A sound he hasn't heard in almost sixty years on a different battlefield. His opponent flies off in a hurry, as Gandalf realizes that it is not just the army of Rohan that has arrived, but those of Erebor as well.

 **On the fields before Minas Tirith…**

In the morning light, the joint armies of Rohan and Erebor have arrived to find that the enemy was not expecting them. Coming to a halt Théoden, Fili, and Thorin move away from the front lines of their soldiers to see the massive army before them.

"They're moving to form up." Fili says from atop his ram. To say that he isn't worried would be a lie. The Easterling army wasn't even this large, and so Fili knows that this might be a battle that he may not survive.

"They are." Thorin replies to Fili's observation. "We will have to fight to the death to win this battle. But we are ready to die on this field, if necessary. This evil will not spread."

"Then let us end this." Théoden says before turning his horse so that he may address his commanders. He starts with giving orders to Éomer. "Éomer, take your eored down the left flank along with King Fili's dwarves. Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center with Thorin and myself. Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall with the Dwarven Princes."

Once his orders are given out, Théoden then speaks to his men. "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"

The dwarves, who were listening in to Théoden's speech, begin to hit their shields with their weapons. Their battle rams bleat out with the thumping sounds of the dwarves. Before the dwarves had left Dunharrow, Thorin and Fili had taken it upon themselves to let every dwarf know that Théoden was to lead them all towards the enemy before the dwarves were to come out from the shadows of the horse riders. Giving the dwarves the element of surprise upon the enemy.

So it was, hiding behind the second rows of the Rohan soldiers on horseback, that three close rank rows of dwarves upon battle rams were stationed, and behind them more Riders of Rohan. The dwarves knew that their rams would be the ones to shatter the front lines of the enemy, to allow Rohan's troops to invade the enemy troops.

Lowering the front of their spears, the front two lines of the Rohan army prepares to move. Théoden rides past a short section of the spears, allowing his sword to clang against the metal of the sharp spearheads.

In the middle of the section, behind the two rows, Thorin has pulled Orcrist out from its scabbard. Inara, whose ram is next to Thorin's, pulls out her new red sword as well. The removing of swords from scabbards, and other weaponry, can be heard by the two front rows of Riders.

Inara looks over her right shoulder to see that Tauriel has positioned herself in the line of Men that will follow the dwarven rams. The elleth has her bow, daggers, and a familiar looking sword in her arsenal. When Inara notices that Tauriel is looking at her, she can see a smug look on the elleth's face.

"Inara." Thorin calls out to her softly over the yelling of men and the sound of horns blowing.

Turning back around to look at Thorin, Inara notices that he looking at her with worry in etched on his face.

"I'm fine, Zahgidiwin." Inara replies with reassuring smile. Thorin returns her smile as the lines ahead of them begin to move forwards. Yet Inara can't ignore the building of a deep, sinking feeling down in her gut.

As the row upon row of Men and Dwarves charge forth, there is a shout of warning echoing through the ranks before the whistling of arrows soars through the air. The dwarves, whether on ram or riding on horseback with Men, raise their shields to block any arrows that may strike. However, the first two rows of Men survive the attack with little casualties, leaving the back rows of Men to lose a few good soldiers.

With the joint army getting close to the enemy's flank, the two front rows of Men split to allow the Dwarven rams to pass them. Moving with quickly, and with the agility of the rams, the three rows of Dwarves create a moving wall. The rams bow their heads in a full-blown charge while their riders lock their shields over the necks of the rams and to each other's shields. At this point, the riders on horseback close in from behind the moving wall, holding their spears forwards to add to the deadly maneuver.

The orcs, unsure of what to do with a moving barricade coming towards them, begin to panic and back up. Never before have they seen something like this before, and they are beginning to wonder if they will survive this attack.

Finally, the moving barricade wall breaches the ranks of the orcs, sending many of them flying into the air from the sheer force of being hit. Once the wall makes it through a small portion of the flank, the moving wall breaks apart as the dwarves begin to join the men in fighting against the orcs. The dwarves, who were riding with the men on horseback, jump down to join in the fighting. The dwarves are careful not to get underfoot of the horses, and work in groups of three or four as they take down orc after orc.

Further down the left side of the front lines, Fili is keeping his ram close to Éomer's horse. Him and the man agreed that with Fili being part of the blockade wall Éomer would be one of the men whose spear was closest to the Erebor King. Still on the back of his ram, Fili uses his two falchion swords to dispatch any orc that comes close to him. Already Fili has a small pile beginning to form of either side of his steed.

"Fili!" a familiar voice calls out from the sea of battle.

Keeping his focus on the task at hand, currently three orcs who have decided to attack him together, Fili can't help it when his eyes try to locate where the voice came from. A whistle in the air and the thud of an arrow into flesh, surprises Fili that his sword arm slips a bit. Another arrow comes whistling past and lands with a thud at its intended target.

"You're slipping in your old age, _**nadad**_." Kili yells out as he stabs the last orc in the back with a short dagger.

"And your aim has improved with yours, _**nadadith**_." Fili jokes to his brother as the two of them find themselves being surrounded by orcs. "Shall we dance, Kili?"

"By all means," Kili growls out in response. "you take the lead."

The two brothers, both still on their rams, begins to take out the many orcs that have surrounded them. They move in tandem with each other, knowing what the other is about to do and making sure to give support if necessary. It doesn't take them long to kill the orcs and with the last one dying from Fili's attack, the brothers smile at the carnage that they made.

At the other end of the front lines, the three princes are finding themselves working together in decimating the enemy ranks. Frerin, using a combination of sword and shield, is a force to be reckoned with. Each swing of his blade is killing any orc that has come too close. Durin, who is favoring an axe and broadsword combo for this battle, is sending orc heads flying through the air with each powerful stroke. For he has tapped into the knowledge of battle from his previous incarnations, which gives him power and strength. The twin brothers fight as a collective unit, while keeping Balder as backup support and to protect the rear. Balder swings his custom built warhammer at any orc that is still alive after his cousin's massacre. Though the young male does have a shield, which is hanging across his back, he hasn't needed it since the breaking of the enemy's front lines. Like most of the dwarves who were at this end of the moving wall, their rams were lost to the enemy's weapons.

"Princes!" A female voice calls out on the battlefield.

Balder, smashing the head of an orc with his warhammer, glances over his shoulder to see the staff wielding shieldmaiden rushing towards them. Her armor is banged up, but not broken. However, she is missing her helmet which allows her black, single braided hair to fly free in the wind.

"Over here!" Balder calls out to her before having to swing his weapon at yet another orc.

The dam fights her way to the three princes, and with each swing from her staff, clears a path to them.

"I lost track of the others, and the other three from my group are dead." She says as she joins up with the princes, taking a rear position with Balder.

"Have you seen anyone else, Brea?" Durin yells out as he takes down another orc.

"Only dead horses and their riders, along with the three from my fighting group. Other than that, I have no idea where we are from where the rest of the army's location. It's like our side got the worse of the enemy's fighters." Brea shouts back before a rather large orc coming towards the four fighters catches her attention. "Duck!"

All three males drop to the ground at Brea's command, and the whirl of her staff sounds from above their heads. The hear a loud thud of her staff making contact with something, but that is short lived as it is followed by Brea's shriek of surprise. Getting up quickly, Balder is barely able to move out of the way as the large orc swings Brea's staff at him. The dam, herself, is trying to get up from the ground where the orc had tossed her to via her staff.

"What in _**Mahal's**_ balls are we to fight that thing with?" Frerin growls out as he has to step back to keep from being hit with the staff.

"Brea, you okay?" Durin shouts to the dam, who is now trying hard not to show her limp on her right side.

"Yeah. Caught me by surprise when he caught my end of my staff and tossed me with it." Brea replies in heavy breaths.

"I got an idea." Balder says as the four companions have to keep back stepping to keep out of reach from the staff wielding orc. "Brea, do you know how to play buck buck?"

"Ah what? I don't think now is the time for games." Brea growls out to the blonde prince.

"It's not a game per say." Durin replies as he notices that the other orcs have moved on to other places in the battlefield, leaving the four of them to face this larger orc.

"It's a strategy." Frerin growls out after having to keep himself from tripping over a fallen orc while backing away from this large enemy fighter. "It may just keep us alive long enough against this ugly mug."

"Anything is worth a shot at this point." Brea shouts in reply. "Just where did you all learn this strategy?"

" _ **Amad**_." The twins reply with glee in their voices.

Balder, seeing a shield on the ground, picks it up and tosses it to Brea. "You're going to need this."

Brea catches the shield, which once belonged to a Rohan Rider, and hurries to place it on her arm. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Durin, Frerin, and Balder move behind her.

"What the hell?" Brea shouts out, wondering just what these princes are up to.

"Duck!" Frerin shouts out at Brea as Balder rushes past her.

Balder swings his warhammer at the same time that the large orc swings Brea's staff. The head of the hammer smashes the staff in half, which causes Brea to yell in frustration of her favorite weapon being destroyed. But the moment is short lived as Durin tosses his axe to her with the command for her to attack. So Brea follows Durin's command, and charges at the orc, her borrowed axe swinging out to parry any blow the large orc attempts with the broken piece of staff he still wields. Taking a chance, Brea moves quickly to slice at the belly of the orc, barely making enough contact to cause a line of dark blood to spill from the wound.

"Shield up, duck, and don't move!" Durin yells to Brea, which she follows with no hesitation.

Dropping to her knees, Brea raises her shield up over her shoulders and head only seconds before something heavy spring boards off the shield.

Coming off of Brea's shield is Balder, who swings down his warhammer, knocking the rest of Brea's broken staff out of the orcs hand. He lands to the ground and bends so that the shield on his back is raised just a bit higher than Brea's while he is bent over.

Again something springboards off of Brea's shield, and she can see the same thing happen to Balder as well. Though as to who it was, Brea recognize Frerin's shout of attack as he flies towards the orc with his shield and sword. He drives his sword down, ripping a diagonal line across the orcs chest before landing on the ground. Then Durin uses the step-like structure of the shields to springboard himself up until he reaches Frerin's waiting shield. His twin pushes the shield up so that Durin flies even higher into the air. On coming down, Durin is able to send his sword into the orc's upper chest, killing their enemy.

The orc's body lands with a big thud onto the ground, with Durin standing on its chest while holding onto his sword. Out of nowhere the three princes look at each other with wide grins on their faces before celebrating their enemy's defeat.

"I can't believe it work!" Frerin shouts as he pulls Balder into a celebratory hug.

"I know, right! All those time we practiced it and it never worked." Balder joyfully laughs at his older cousin.

Brea, however, is shocked by both statements. "What do you mean it never worked before. I thought you said it was a sound strategy!"

Durin makes his way over to Brea and plants a kiss to her cheek. "In theory it works, but every time we tried to do it, one of us wouldn't have the strength to keep the shields raised for the other two or three to use as a springboard."

"But. I thought you said the Queen taught it to you?" Brea asks as she roughly shoves Durin away from her. "You lied!"

"No. Our _**Amad**_ did teach us the theory, but she never showed us how it was done. So it really isn't a lie." Durin replies as he grabs hold of Brea's hand. "Now I suggest we try to reach the others before we are set upon again."

Following Durin's suggestion, the other three pick up their weapons and head off to join in the fighting that is still taking place only a few yards away.

 **Inside the tombs of Minas Tirith…**

Toril can hear it go quiet inside of the tomb where Denethor and Faramir are. With tears running down her cheeks, she keeps throwing herself against the heavy wooden door. Her screams from earlier have died away while a rawness has taken its place in her throat. With dawn having broken earlier, Toril is starting to wonder if she should just give up on her assault of the door. Leaning her left side against the door, Toril lets herself fall to the ground in defeat.

"Toril!" a commanding voice calls out, which is followed by another shout of her name by a softer voice.

Looking towards where the voice came from, Toril sees Gandalf approaching at a fast gallop on Shadowfax.

"Gandalf." She whispers softly while trying to brush away her tears.

"Move out of the way!" the softer sounding voice calls out as the horse keeps approaching.

"Pippin." Toril says softly before moving herself away from the door.

She watches as the horse just about charges the door, but at the last second rear up and slams its mighty front hooves against the hard wood. This causes the door to fly open from the force of the blow.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf yells out at Denethor as Shadowfax enters the room.

Denethor, however, sees that his guards are no longer about to light the pyre that has been built. So he takes hold of one of the torches while facing Gandalf.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory." Denethor says to the wizard before tossing the torch onto the top of the pyre that he stands upon with Faramir lying just below him.

"No!" Toril screams out as she rushes into the room.

Gandalf, wasting no time, takes hold of a long staff from a guard that was stationed at the inside of the door. He charges forwards to the pyre and knocks Denethor over by hitting him with the staff. Pippin, not wasting a second jumps out from behind Gandalf, and rolls Faramir's body down, off of the pyre. Toril is waiting below as both Pippin and Faramir come down and land on the ground. Quickly, both her and Pippin try to put out the small flames that were starting to burn at Faramir's clothed legs.

Just as they put out the flames, Denethor takes hold of Toril, in his madness, by her throat with both of his hands. He isn't able to lift her fully off of the ground as he shakes her roughly as he yells at her.

"You shall not take my son from me." Denethor squeezes her throat.

"No!" Pippin screams out before charging at Denethor, but he isn't able to break the man's hold on Toril's throat.

Even Toril, who is holding on to Denethor's wrists, can't seem to break free. With it being difficult to breathe, her eyes are starting to go fuzzy. This scares Toril more than facing a legion of orcs by herself.

Shadowfax, sensing the hobbits worry about its mate, causes the horse to spring into action. He charges towards the man holding the little female in his grasp, and rears up so that he can kick out his front legs at the man. He knows what it is like to protect a mate from a dangerous foe.

Denethor, startled by the horse's actions, lets go of Toril a second before feeling a hoof slam into his shoulder. This blow sends Denethor reeling back and onto the fiery pyre behind him.

Pippin takes hold of Toril as the lass coughs while trying to breathe. He holds her close as if he can shield her from any harm that may come towards them. Yet nothing dangerous comes towards the pair. Instead, both watch as Denethor runs out of the room while on fire.

"Are you alright?" Pippin asks Toril as he starts to check her for injury.

"I'll be fine." Toril rasps out at Pippin before turning to look at Shadowfax. "Thank you, friend."

The white horse lets out a neigh in response, happy to see his other little friend is safe.

"You need to take Faramir to a healer, quickly." Gandalf tells the guards who are still standing around, not knowing what to do. "The rest of you are need in battle."

Not willing to wait any longer, Gandalf reaches down and picks up Pippin followed by Toril. Once the pair are settled behind him, on Shadowfax, the wizards has Shadowfax charge out of the room and back to the front lines in Minas Tirith.

* * *

 **So there is part one of the major battle on Pellenor fields. I had to break it up so that it wouldn't become too confusing for you all. The next chapter will start off with being back out on the main fields.**

 **Enjoy the wait till November for the next update.**

 **Selene**


	50. LOTR: Return of the King Part 7

**So here is the other part of the battle. Enjoy. By the way, keep your tissues handy for this chapter. You're going to be needing them.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ Ojibwe.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **On the fields of Pellenor…**

Outside of the city of Minas Tirith, the battle being waged between the orcs and the joint armies of Erebor and Rohan is still going. Many orcs and goblins are being killed, but not enough. While the dwarves have lost only an eighth of their forces. Rohan, however, has lost almost one-fourth of its army.

Éomer, noticing a river in the distance, calls out to his troops to drive the orcs towards the body of water. Hearing the heir of Rohan's call, Fili calls out to his own troops to join in with the muster charge. Kili, not too far behind his brother, calls out to several of his own archers to join in. But before they can start the offensive move, they hear someone shout out to them.

"Make safe the city!" Théoden shouts from his spot on the field.

Inara, who is only several feet away from Théoden, hears a thudding on the ground as well as shouting from an unknown source. A shiver runs through her body as that sinking feeling in her gut grows stronger.

"Oh fuck." Inara whispers to herself, holding tight to her bloodied sword. "What the hell is this?"

The sound of a running ram comes up alongside Inara's ram has her attention pulled away from the oncoming threat. It comes as no surprise to her when she sees Thorin's ram next to hers.

"Inara. We need to regroup." Thorin calls out to her over the thuds of the approaching reinforcements. "Come. We must join the others."

The married couple sends their rams back to where the others are now regrouping. With horses, rams, and dwarves who are on foot, the army is pulling itself back into ranks. Trying to keep the horses and rams calm with the Haradrim chanting echoing across the field is a hard task, but a necessary one for everyone.

"How the hell are we to fight those things?" Frerin asks as he runs, on foot, to where his parents are.

"Better question is what are those animals?" Durin asks as he comes to stand next to Thorin's ram.

"Those are Oliphaunts." Thorin replies, answering his son's questions. "We will have a hard time taking them down."

"We can do it, though." Inara says with some worry in her voice. "I mean; it can't be too hard? Can it?"

"It won't. We will take them head on!" Théoden shouts to any who can hear his voice. Pointing his sword towards the approaching enemy, and their large Oliphaunts, Théoden calls for a charge.

Before either of their parents' rams can charge forwards, Durin and Frerin jump up to join their parents on the rams. Frerin rides with Inara, while Durin rides with Thorin. Knowing that their twins are with them, Inara and Thorin feel slightly relieved to know exactly where their twins are.

Upon reaching the striking zone of the Oliphaunts and their tusks, many of the horses and rams are knocked away. While many of the riders of these steads are thrown even greater distances through the air. Luck would have it that Thorin, Inara, and their twins make it past the swinging tusks and the large feet of the over-sized animals.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Kili is firing arrows at the large creatures alongside many of the Rohan fighters who are also firing arrows at the beasts. Seeing that the arrows aren't even slowing the creatures down, Kili lets out a growl of frustration.

"Uncle!" a young male voice calls out.

Kili turns his head to see Fili approaching on his ram, with Balder seated directly behind him.

"Kili." Fili says as he brings his ram alongside Kili's.

"Arrows will not work against these massive beasts." Kili says as he maneuvers his ram away from a rampaging Oliphant.

"So I noticed." Fili replies back while bringing his ram to be next to Kili's ram. "I have a different idea on how to bring them down."

"Oh? And what scheme do you suggest?" Kili asks his _**nadad**_.

"Do we have any rope or chains that are made with Iron or Mithril?"

Kili, realizing what his _**nadad**_ is suggesting, allows a smirk to appear on his face. "I think so."

Balder, noticing the shared look between Kili and Fili, lets out an exaggerated sigh before having to hold on tight to his _**adad**_ at the quick movements of the ram.

Tauriel, meanwhile, has taken possession of a Rohan horse whose rider had been struck down and was dead. Using the dark-haired, tan horse Tauriel weaves through the other riders. It doesn't pass her notice that many rams and dwarves have fallen victim to the Oliphaunts. There have already been several times where she has done a double take over the fallen to make sure that none of them were Kili. Yet her main goal while riding is to find Inara. Her and the Queen of Erebor had become separated after breaking into the armies of Mordor earlier.

As she sends her horse to the left, Tauriel notices that a certain male rider has come to a stop in the path of an approaching Oliphant. Whispering in elvish to the horse, Tauriel and her horse ride faster towards the man. A glint of something shiny catches the elleth's attention, before it flies towards the Oliphant.

"Look out!" Tauriel cries out at the rider as she nears him.

The rider has his horse move, just a bit, so that they are clear from the now swerving Oliphant. However, that doesn't mean that he is out of danger yet. Another Oliphant moves towards the rider and now Tauriel.

" _Noro Lim_! _Noro_ _Lim_!" Tauriel calls out, not just to her horse, but to the riders' horse as well.

The riders' horse bolts from its stationary position, and begins to gallop as Tauriel's horse comes up alongside.

"What the…" the rider yells at his horse, wondering why it had moved to quickly without him giving it a command. Then he notices the other horse coming up alongside. It is now that the rider realizes that his horse must have been told to move by the red-haired elleth.

"You're welcome! And have your men aim for the heads!" Tauriel shouts to the man, who she now sees is no other than Éomer, before riding off in search her family.

 **Back in Minas Tirith…**

Outside of a gateway door to the next level of the city, there is a large creature slamming an equally large weapon against the wooden door. Behind the creature is row-upon-row of goblins, orcs, and other such ilk from Mordor; all waiting to destroy the men that lay in wait on the other side.

A large number of the remaining fighting men of Minas Tirith are too waiting for the upcoming breach of the door. It is inevitable, even with the last minute fortification, using spears and broken pieces of furniture to help secure it.

Resting for a moment, on a small stone porch, Gandalf and his two small companions sit and wait. He is not surprised to see the youngest daughter of Kili and Tauriel has turned herself into a moving arsenal of daggers, hidden knives, and two short swords. Toril has definitely taken after Fili in the hiding away as many weapons as possible on your person.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin sadly says to Gandalf.

"Don't say such things, Pippin." Toril grouses out at the hobbit.

"End?" Gandalf gives the hobbit a skeptical look. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we must all take. They grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it."

"What, Gandalf?" Pippin asks with fascination at hearing Gandalf talk of death so beautifully.

Even Toril, who was raised with the dwarven version of an afterlife, has become enraptured by the wizard's eloquent words. "See what?"

Gandalf looks sadly at both of the young ones, who he has become so fond of since meeting them.

"White shores," Gandalf says as he looks away from Toril and Pippin, like if he can already see what he is describing. "and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well, that isn't so bad." Pippin says to Gandalf.

"No. No it isn't."

"Sounds like what Inara tells to those to those who are dying, while she holds their hands." Toril softly tells the other two.

The banging on the gate door becomes louder and Pippin shuts his eyes with fear over what will come. He feels an arm wrap around his shoulder and a gentle kiss is placed against his temple.

"Have strength, Pippin." Toril whispers against his temple, and she can see out of the corner of her eyes that Gandalf is giving her a reassuring look. "It'll be over soon. It will ALL be over soon."

 **Back on the battlefield…**

Thorin, Inara, and their twin boys have become separated while riding through and evading the Oliphaunts. Frerin and Thorin are still riding on the same ram together near where Théoden is trying to rally their forces. Inara and Durin, however, are nowhere to be seen by the former king and current crowned prince.

"Where is _**Amad**_ and Durin, _**Adad**_?" Frerin speaks directly into Thorin's ear so that he can be heard over top of Théoden's shouting.

"I don't know." Thorin answers back. He tries hard not to show it, but deep down Thorin is worried about Inara and their other son.

As the men, and what remains of the dwarves, begin to rally around Théoden there is an awful screech that echoes from the distance.

"Thorin!" Fili shouts as his ram charges towards Thorin's ram. Kili's ram is following after Fili's as his Tauriel on her horse.

"Have you seen Inara?" Thorin shouts to Fili as his sister's sons reach him.

"No." Fili says with frustration in his voice.

"Is she missing?" Kili asks just as another screech flies through the air, but this time much closer.

None of the royal family of Erebor realize that something is wrong till the men of Rohan begin screaming in fear. All of them look to see that a Ringwraith and Nazgul is upon them till it almost too late. The rams all bolt, without their rider's commands, away from where Théoden's horse is.

"Look out!" a familiar, multi-voices cry out suddenly.

Before the Nazgul can take its intended victim, Durin comes out of nowhere and tackles King Théoden off of his horse and out of the way of the mouth full of teeth. Both of them land with a hard thud as the Ringwraith takes hold of white horse with its mouth. Many of the other riders and their steeds have cleared away from the Ringwraith and Nazgul. Well, all but one.

Still seated on her ram, Inara glares angrily at the Ringwraith and its Nazgul.

"It is I whom you seek, servant of darkness. Face me!" the multi-voices coming from Inara's own mouth shout at the creature.

The Nazgul's cloaked rider points its sword at Inara, but it doesn't say a word to the woman. Instead, the creature that it rides upon whips its head at Inara's ram. Before its head reaches the ram, Inara throws herself to the ground. The Nazgul's hot breath hits Inara just as a loud, gut-wrenching cry from the ram is heard. Looking over her shoulder, Inara sees that the Nazgul has its mouth full of the ram that she was riding upon, and its eyes were now fixed on her.

"No!" Thorin bellows out as his ram charges towards the Nazgul.

It is at this point that another Ringwraith's screech draws closer towards where the others are gathered. This particular Ringwraith and Nazgul are heading straight towards where the rest of the royal family of Erebor has gathered. Yet, before it can reach its intended target another moves into the direct line of attack. There, heading towards the group of dwarves, is another prized victim being led by yet another dwarf to safety. The rider of the Nazgul allows his creature go for the King of Rohan instead of the King of Erebor. They can always kill the dwarf king once this other king is dead.

The Nazgul, following its rider's commands, gives one more mighty flap of its wings for an extra boost of speed. With ease, the Nazgul's head passes the running dwarf and man before swinging its head at them. The dwarf had dived to the ground, but the man isn't as lucky. The force of the Nazgul's head causes the man to go flying across the battlefield and land with a bone-crushing thud a bit of a distance away. It is towards the man, that the Ringwraith sends his creature and it isn't disappointed at seeing the dwarves rushing towards the fallen man. But they won't reach him in time since the dwarves are now being set upon by the Haradrim fighters who have come down from their Oliphaunts.

With the second Nazgul having landed, everything is thrown into chaos. The royal family is split up again thanks to their rams fleeing from the large, flying threats. However, there are four members of the royal family who are still near one of these massive creatures.

As Thorin's ram gets closer to Inara, the Ringwraith's attention is drawn to the dwarf and his animal. The Nazgul lets out another screech, but with as strong as Thorin's grip in on the reigns, the ram doesn't run away. Yet, this action will prove to be fatal. The Nazgul's head darts forwards, and Thorin reaches a hand back to take hold of Frerin. Just as the Nazgul's mouth is close, Thorin shoves Frerin off of the ram before diving out of the way. But Thorin's reflexes aren't as fast as they once were. As he falls from the ram, the teeth of the Ringwraith cut into Thorin's right shoulder and abdomen with his right arm and most of his right leg inside the mouth.

The Ringwraith, feeling victorious at having taken the ram, jerks its head up to swallow the ram whole. When it feels that its mouth isn't closing fully, the Ringwraith bites down hard at what it causing its mouth to be partially open.

Thorin lets out a pain-filled shout as he feels the Nazgul's teeth puncture through all of his armor. The penetration of the teeth into his abdomen and the pressure that the creature is applying is so great, that Thorin can feel bones being broken. In an attempt to free himself, Thorin shoves a hidden dagger, that Fili had given him long ago back in the Blue Mountains, into the closer of the Nazgul's two eyes.

"Thorin!" Inara screams as she has to helplessly watch him suffer. She can see it on Thorin's face, the pain he is feeling.

"No! _**Adad**_!" Frerin shouts out as he rises up from where he had fallen.

Both mother and son watch as the Nazgul holds Thorin in its mouth, and it is with horror as they watch the Nazgul begin to swing its head around. It does so violently till it finally opens its mouth and sends Thorin flying through the air.

"Frerin, go!" Inara screams to her son, knowing that he will understand that she wants him to go find where Thorin has landed in the distance.

Frerin doesn't hesitate to comply with his mother's command, and takes off in the direction where his _**adad's**_ body had been thrown.

The rider of the Nazgul, however, has kept his attention on Inara the entire time. So it doesn't surprise the rider when it finds Inara looking at it directly.

Pulling one of the many tomahawks from her waist, Inara doesn't hold on to it long as she begins throwing them at the Nazgul and its rider. She doesn't allow herself to be fazed the screeching that the Ringwraith does. It is only when the winged creature swings its head towards her that Inara allows herself to break her glare at the rider.

Diving into a roll, Inara twists her body so that when the Nazgul's neck moves past her she is able to jam a thick, long dagger into its skin. With the neck still moving past her, the dagger is able to make a long, deep cut into it, which from the amount of black blood that is coming out of the cut so far should signal that a major artery was sliced. Once the neck has passed over Inara, she rolls to her knees and watches at the Nazgul lets out a screech and begins to bang its neck onto the ground. Inara lets a smirk appear on her face as she watches the creature thrash about, trying to figure out what has happened to its neck.

The rider of the Nazgul, however, isn't impressed with Inara's ability to injure his ride. In a quick flash of movement, the Ringwraith comes down from his Nazgul and begins to attack Inara.

Seeing the movement from the corner of her eye, Inara evades the attacking Ringwraith with as much agility as she can muster. She no longer has her red, dwarven made sword, having lost it somewhere else on the battlefield. All Inara has on her person is one last tomahawk and the long dagger in her hand. Side-stepping every attack, Inara pulls the last tomahawk from at her waist. With a weapon in each hand, Inara holds on to them as she keeps moving past each attack.

With each swing of the Ringwraith's blade, Inara blocks the sword's blade using her tomahawk's blunt end of the iron head. After each block, she counter attacks with the long dagger in her hand. Yet with each attack Inara does, the Ringwraith seems to be one step ahead of her. She is trying hard to keep tabs on not just the Ringwraith, but of the Nazgul that is still nearby. With her attention focused on both adversaries, she can't afford to slip up during the fight. But a loud thud coming from the Nazgul, which is now behind her, Inara's attention slides away from the Ringwraith. This slip up gives way to the Ringwraith having the upper hand.

As Inara twists her body so that she can actually see the Nazgul behind her, a sharp and blinding wave of pain flows through her body. Turning her head back towards the Ringwraith, Inara sees that the end of its blade has embedded itself into the upper part of her right hip. The blade has gotten under the edge of her Mithril under armor and her leather pants.

"Got you." The Ringwraith rasps out before pulling his sword from Inara's body.

Inara, though in pain, tries to keep herself up on her feet. She refuses to let her quaking legs give way. Glaring at the Ringwraith, Inara pulls her arms into a defensive posture so that both weapons are in front of her chest.

"It's just a scratch. You haven't defeated me yet, bastard." Inara growls, letting her pain fuel her angry words.

"No. Our master waits for your arrival."

"I'd rather die."

Before the Ringwraith can move closer to Inara, a loud battle yell breaks the tension as Balder, Fili, and Durin come out of nowhere and begin attacking Inara's foe. All three males keep attacking the Ringwraith, none of them giving it the chance to attack. Fili aims his twin blades to the mid and lower sections of the tall foe, while Balder and Durin take the upper section with their weapons.

"Inara! Duck!" Kili shouts as he slams his body into Inara's, causing them both to move out of the way of the Nazgul's head.

Tauriel, who had finally found Kili and their family only a few short minutes ago, rushes at the Nazgul's head. Using her elven speed and flexibility, Tauriel is able to run up the Nazgul's neck while dragging Kili's sword through the flesh of the beast. As she reaches the body of the Nazgul, she pulls the sword up out of the flesh of the neck and takes hold of the lose reigns. Using her momentum, Tauriel jumps off of the Nazgul and uses the reigns like a pendulum that will propel her towards the chest of the beast. Making sure that she has a good hold Kili's sword, she brings it up just as she is close to the chest.

"Ahhhrrgh." Tauriel lets slip from her mouth as the sword plunges into the flesh of the Nazgul. The sword goes in so deep that half of her arm also enters with it.

The Nazgul cries out in pain from Tauriel's assault, and begins to violently shake its body.

Seeing Tauriel on the chest of the beast, Kili quickly pulls his bow from his back and begins firing arrow after arrow at the Nazgul. Each arrow hits it mark with precision and makes the Nazgul roar in pain.

"Tauriel, get out of there!" Kili shouts as he keeps shooting arrows.

"I'm trying!" Tauriel screams back as she tries to pull her arm out of the Nazgul's chest.

"Well try harder!" Kili shouts back.

Inara, who is lying on the ground where she landed after being body slammed by Kili, is leaning on her elbows while trying to look around at what is going on around her. Her vision is slightly blurry, but that is to be expected from hitting the ground as hard as she did. She can hear the yelling going on between Kili and Tauriel, but Inara wants to know what all is going on with the other three. Looking to her right, Inara watches with some awe as to the fighting that is going on.

Fili blocks the Ringwraith's swing blade and tries to trap the longer sword between his twin blades, but the Ringwraith pulls his sword back. Balder attacks next, coming from the side, which causes the Ringwraith to turn and block his attack. Unknown to the Ringwraith, Durin is charging in from behind with a red looking sword. With the Ringwraith occupied between Fili's locking block and Balder's attack, Durin is able to stab the red sword into the Ringwraith's back. This causes a shockwave to fly out from it, which knocks the three of them away before the black robes of the Ringwraith explode.

With the Ringwraith gone, Fili quickly gets up from the ground and rushes to where Inara is.

"Where is Thorin?" Inara gasps out as she tries to get up onto her knees.

"Inara, you're bleeding." Fili huffs out as he tries to push the woman back to the ground.

"It's just a scratch." Inara painfully chuckles out while pushing Fili's hands away.

The sound of a loud thud, from just beyond Inara's left shoulder, signals the end of the Nazgul.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouts.

Inara and Fili towards the fallen beast to see Kili rushing towards the dead thing. Both Balder and Durin take off after Kili, while Inara and Fili stay where they are. The two of them watch as Kili, Balder, and Durin begin trying to lift some of the beast up from the ground.

"Fuck." Inara gasps out as a fresh wave of pain erupts from her wound. She folds over so that she is on her elbows and knees.

Prodding from large fingers against her outer armor causes Inara to look over her shoulder. She watches as Fili carefully moves some of her armor and clothes away from the wound. Keeping her eyes on Fili, she watches with a sick fascination as the dwarf rips some of his own clothes to make a temporary bandage for her wound.

"We don't have time to clean it, but this should help slow the bleeding." Fili says to Inara while pressing a torn piece of fabric to her wound. He then pulled a thin looking belt from somewhere in his clothes.

"Do I want to know where you were hiding that?" Inara teases in a rough sounding voice.

Fili pops an eye brow at Inara before answering her. "I have always carried a spare belt on me since Kili and I were lads. Never knew if Kili was going to lose his own after an afternoon jump in a stream or pond."

Once Fili had finished with tightening the spare belt around Inara's hips, he helps the woman to stand up on her own two feet. Joining the pair, Balder and Durin have made their way over to the two and Durin pulls his mother into a hug.

"I hate to end this, but we are in the middle of a battlefield." Kili says with a blood covered Tauriel by his side. "Now isn't the time for hugs."

Not even a minute after Kili spoke his words, the small group find themselves being surrounded by Haradrim fighters and goblins from Mordor. The family form up in a circle, with their backs to each other as they face their enemies.

 **By the river…**

The Corsair ships have arrived for battle, and this has spurned those orcs and goblins that were waiting for them into excitement. However, what they weren't counting on was that those ships did not hold friends, but foes. One of the ships had come up alongside the docks, but the ship stayed silent. After one of the awaiting orc commanders threw some insults at what it thought was the Corsairs leadership, he was then mistaken as only four individuals jumped off of the ship.

Aragorn lands first on the dock, followed by Gimli; Legolas; and then Kelda. Striding towards the enemy, Aragorn shows no fear towards the troops of the enemy.

"There is plenty for both of us." Gimli calls out to Legolas as he raises his axe in preparation for battle. "May the best Dwarf win!"

Kelda chuckles softly at her cousin's ignorance of her presence, but she pulls out her own twin, katana-like blades that Elrond had given her before she left with Aragorn that night on Dunharrow.

"Does he make it a point to exclude you?" Legolas says as he brings forth his bow and knocks an arrow.

"Only when he thinks I may beat him." Kelda retorts just as they begin to charge forth with the ghost army following behind them.

They fight their way out of the ruins of the small village by the river, and make their way out onto the plains that lay before Minas Tirith. Gimli and Legolas keep shouting the latest number of dead enemies that they have killed, while Kelda keeps tally in her head. However, the loud breathing of an oncoming Oliphant causes Kelda to feel a rush of apprehension about attacking the animal.

"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice calls out from the battlefield.

Legolas, who hears his friend's call, looks towards the coming beast before looking over at Kelda. His eyes have a slight shine to them when he sees her put away her two blades. "Care to join me?"

"Only if you share the point." Kelda answers back just as the two of them run towards the Oliphant.

As they get close, Legolas tells Kelda to take the left and that he will take the right. The tusks of the Oliphant swing towards them, and the pair jump on to their aforementioned sides. Kelda takes hold of the large barbed end to her tusk, and begins to follow Legolas lead by swinging her onto the top part of the tusk. Trying to stay clear of the moving trunk, Kelda runs up the long tusk, getting father up than Legolas did, before having to jump towards the body of the beast.

Kelda grabs hold of a few of the thick arrows that have stuck into the Oliphant's upper legs, and using those arrows, Kelda is able to make her way up towards the back of the Oliphant. She has lost sight of Legolas, but knows he is on the back when Haradrim soldiers begin falling off of the Oliphant.

"Time to make my entrance." Kelda whispers to herself as she continues going up.

Using her dwarven strength and her elven flexibility, Kelda leaps up towards the massive structure that rests on the beasts back. Landing on her feet, Kelda has to duck out of the way of a blade that is being held by the driver of the beast.

"Not good." Kelda says as she has to step back and out of the way of the swinging blade. "Definitely not good."

"Kelda!" Legolas's voice calls out in warning.

The whole structure under Kelda's feet begins to sway and slide off of the back of the Oliphant. Knowing she only has seconds to react, Kelda runs as the structure begins to fall. Seeing a rail coming towards her, Kelda uses that to propel herself towards Legolas, who is now standing on the back of the beast. She reaches a hand towards his own out stretched hand, and lock their hands together so that Legolas can help pull her up.

"That was close." Kelda says once she is safely on the back of the Oliphant's bare back. "Next time, give me a bigger warning."

Legolas gives Kelda a smirk before turning his attention to stopping the rampaging Oliphant. Following Legolas's lead, she quickly pulls out one of her long blades and rams the sword into the back of the neck, near the base of the head of the beast. This causes the beast's steps to falter, and knowing that they are going down with the animal, Legolas takes hold of Kelda's waist. Then the pair use the trunk as a slide as they glide down the massive trunk before landing onto the ground.

"That still only counts as one, but only for one of you." Gimli grouses at seeing the two of them share in taking down the massive beast.

As the battle dies down with the running sounds of escaping orcs, goblins, and the like, many of the survivors begin searching out for those injured enemies who still lay on the battlefield alive. These injured enemies are dispatched into death, so that they cannot return to their master.

With the final living enemy dead, there on the battlefield, Gandalf and his two companions have ventured out from the white city to find those who may be in need of aid. They walk along the many dead bodies of enemies, and allies, till they come across where Aragorn is standing before the ghost army that helped turn the tide of this large battle.

"Release us." One of the ghosts says to Aragorn as both Pippin and Toril watch the exchange.

As they ghost army begins to disappear, after having fulfilled their oath, a quick wind blows for a few minutes till the army is no more.

"Toril?" Kelda says as she just now realizes that her _**namad**_ is there.

"Kelda." Toril whispers as she allows tears to build in her eyes at seeing Kelda. Not caring if anyone sees her cry, Toril runs to Kelda and the two sisters hold each other close.

"We should begin searching for survivors." Gandalf says to Aragorn.

"Agreed." Gimli says as he makes his way over to his two female cousins. "You two will stay with me till we find the others."

Breaking off into small search parties many of the men and dwarves begin the task of taking count of their fallen brethren, and getting those injured to the healers. Many of those injured are taken directly to Gandalf and two of the dwarven healers before being sent to the white city for further care.

As the search for survivors continues Kelda, Gimli, Toril, and Pippin stay together. Pippin, having found Merry's cloak, is searching high and low for his cousin. Toril stays by Pippin's side as they both search for the other hobbit. While Kelda and Gimli are not too far off, checking every dead dwarf and man for any signs of life.

At another part of the battlefield, Inara is stumbling through the scores of bodies looking for where Frerin and Thorin ended up. She refuses to believe that either one of them is dead, but seeing all the carnage around her it is hard for her to keep faith. Before she had set out in her search, Fili had tried his hardest to get Inara to see Gandalf about her wounds, but she stubbornly refused to go with the others.

Kili had only a few scratches on his body that shows that he was in battle. However, Tauriel was in a worse state. Three-fourths of her long locks had been lost to the blade of an enemy's sword, and she also has a broken arm that has bone sticking out of the skin. Kili refused to leave Tauriel's side, so those two were headed for the healers together. Balder was now sporting one black eye, a busted lip, a cracked jawbone, and several cracked ribs. As for Durin, his injuries comprised of a broken leg and a head injury that has a hand-sized flap of skin and hair hanging from behind his left ear.

"I don't see them yet, Inara." Fili says from behind Inara. He too refused to go to the healers after Inara had stated that she wouldn't go without knowing where Thorin or Frerin were. Any like Inara, Fili is ignoring his injuries; a sprained ankle, two broken fingers, and several small cuts on his body.

Inara keeps stumbling forwards; her eyes roaming over every single body with the hope that one of them may be Thorin or Frerin. A slight cough in the distance catches Fili and Inara's attention. Both move as quickly as they are able towards the coughing sound. It is there, near a pile of orcs, that they can see a dark-haired dwarf.

"No." Inara gasps out as she hurries towards the dwarf. "No. No. No. No."

The dark-haired dwarf coughs some more, with a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. His breathing is shallow, and it is getting harder to keep on breathing.

"Thorin!" Inara's scream echoes across the battlefield. It is so loud that even those who are a distance away can hear it.

Thorin is lying on the ground, not having moved an inch since landing there earlier. He tries to turn his head towards the sound of his _**yâsith's**_ voice, but it is too difficult for him. The crunching of footsteps lets Thorin know that Inara is now close to him.

"Oh god. Thorin." Inara's voice wavers as she kneels next to his body. Her eyes begin to take in the large amount of blood that surrounds the dwarf's body. Being as gentle as she can, Inara places her hands against his cool face.

"Inara." Thorin gasps out as his eyes focus on Inara's face.

"I'm here. So is Fili. We found you."

"Uncle!" Fili says loudly as he kneels down on Thorin's other side.

"Fili." Thorin rasps out. "Kili?"

"He's alright. The lucky dog made it through with barely a scratch on him." Fili chuckles out as his voice becomes thick with emotion. "You taught us well."

"Good." Thorin slowly nods his head before going coughing again.

"Take it easy, Thorin. You shouldn't move so much till a healer has seen to your injuries." Inara says with hope in her voice.

"It's too late for me." Thorin rasps out.

"Don't say that. Thorin, you are the strongest dwarf I know. You are too stubborn to die." Inara takes hold of one of Thorin's cold hands and places it against her chest, above her heart.

Thorin closes his eyes for a second before looking towards Fili. "Take of them."

"I will." Fili replies sadly, knowing that this is Thorin's last request of him. "I promise."

Thorin closes his eyes one last time before his chest finally releases a loud sigh.

"No. Thorin." Inara says, allowing tears to flow from her eyes. Knowing that he is no longer living, Inara lets go of her emotions. "Damn it, you can't leave me. Thorin! THORIN! NO!"

Curling over Thorin's chest, Inara places her over hand over where his heart should have been beating. Feeling nothing there, Inara allows herself to fall against Thorin's chest as she weeps heavily. She doesn't care if this isn't how she is supposed to act, nor does she care if it makes her look less queenly. Having lost one of the most important people in her life, Inara allows herself to breakdown like she has never done so before.

Fili can only watch the scene before him, with his own heart breaking. Not only for his loss of his uncle, but for the pain that Inara is going through, and the pain that will come to the rest of the family once they find out about Thorin's death. His own tears flow down his cheeks as he thinks of how empty life will be like without Thorin around. Keeping a silent vigil, Fili stays with Inara as they wait for someone to come.

It isn't long before racing footsteps through the grass pulls Fili's attention away from Inara's sobbing. Turing his head towards the newcomers Fili sees that Aragorn, Gandalf, Kelda, Gimli, and Legolas have come. Fili sees Gandalf's face take on a sad and weary look to it. Gimli, however, is the most vocal about it as he falls to his knees and lets out his own sad wails.

Aragorn, however, slowly approaches Inara and Fili scowls at the man. He watches as Aragorn gently places a hand on Inara's shoulder in too familiar a way. With a quick movement, Fili places the end of one of his hidden daggers against Aragorn's hand.

"Do not touch her." Fili growls out through his tears.

"I only mean to help." Aragorn says softly.

"I don't care. You will not touch her."

"Fili." Gandalf says in warning to the dwarf king. "Aragorn is only trying to help. If you haven't noticed, the strength of Inara's weeping has caused her to pass out. We cannot allow her to lay next to a dead body. You know this."

Fili turns to look at Gandalf before speaking again. "Then let Kelda take Inara to the healers. I will leave Thorin's body under Gimli's watchful eyes, wizard. But the man and elf will come with me."

"Where?" Legolas asks as he watches the battered dwarf king struggle to stand up.

"Frerin is still missing." Fili growls out to the elf. "Inara has already lost Thorin, I pray that she doesn't lose a son as well."

Fili hobbles off with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf following him. He knows that they are keeping a small distance from him, not out of safety to themselves, but out of respect for him. An emotional dwarf is a dangerous dwarf because you never know what they might do next. They walk for a time before Aragorn's voice breaks through Fili's raging mind.

"Over here!" Aragorn calls out as he kneels next to a severely injured dwarf who is propped up against a dead orc.

Fili moves as fast as he can to where Aragorn is kneeling on the ground. The man is quickly seeing to the dwarf's wounded shoulder, which has a spear sticking into it.

"Frerin." Fili gasps out as he lands on his knees next to Frerin's outstretched legs.

"Cousin." Frerin gasps out in exhaustion. "How is _**Adad**_? We got separated when the Oliphant charge by us."

Fili doesn't say a word in response to Frerin's question, and the young dwarf knows now that the screaming he heard earlier was from his _**Amad**_.

"He's dead, isn't he." Frerin says softly as his eyes begin to fill with tears. "I tried hard not to leave him behind, and I even tried to protect him after he told me to leave him."

"It isn't your fault, Master Frerin." Aragorn says to the distraught dwarf, trying to comfort the lad. "So you mustn't blame yourself."

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf says as he now arrives. "Thorin died in battle, doing what he knew to be right. Now I suggest we get you well enough to move you, Master Frerin, so that the healers can remove that spear without causing any more damage to you."

Frerin nods his head in agreement with Gandalf before allowing Fili and Aragorn to help him up. Legolas arrives just in time to help Aragorn carry Frerin towards Minas Tirith. This leaves Gandalf and Fili, following close behind them.

As they make their way towards the white city, Fili notices that many of the men, who are uninjured, are carrying Thorin's dead on a palate towards the city. This surprises him, for never before has Fili witnessed those of another race treat the dead of another race with such respect.

Gandalf notices to where Fili's attention is now drawn and lets a small, sad smile grace his face.

"Even though Thorin was a Dwarven King and excellent fighter, the Men of Rohan respect his courage upon the battlefield. That is why they are taking Thorin's body to the Healing Rooms of Minas Tirith. They wish to show the dwarves that they respect their fallen, former King of Erebor. As they have already done so to their own fallen king, Théoden."

The two remain silent as they stop walking to allow the Men of Rohan to pass them, carrying the dead body of Thorin into the city of Minas Tirith.

* * *

 **I warned you all to have your tissues ready for this chapter. So was I right? Did I make any of you cry? Hopefully some of you won't be too made at me for messing around with Théoden's death. I found it a bit, lackluster, in the movies. So I thought, maybe I should do something different, especially when you have to take into account that things might have been different if certain people were in certain places. As for how Théoden actually died, I will be having it talked about in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are cherished and welcomed.**

 **Selene**


	51. LOTR: Return of the King Part 8

**Sorry for the delay on updating. I had prep work, cooking, and cleaning that needed to be done for me to host Thanksgiving at my home. Then I came down with the world's worst cold, which I am still battling against. So forgive me if there are any errors in this chapter.**

 **Also as a forewarning, this chapter is a long one.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._ Ojibwe

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Minas Tirith…**

Even though three days have passed since the battle, it feels more like a lifetime to those who fought upon the battlefield. Many of the wounded are housed in the massive Healing Rooms. While the dead are either buried in family tombs, or are being prepped for travel or mass burial. The bodies of the enemy, however, have been placed in large piles away from the city and to be burned.

Inside of the audience hall, Aragorn has been speaking with Faramir, Éomer, Legolas, Fili, and Gandalf about what to do next. Gimli, Kelda, Toril, Pippin, and a still healing Merry are also with them in the hall.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf tells those who are in the hall. As he continues to speak, Gandalf also begins to walk about the hall. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it." Aragorn says from where he stands in the room.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf says as he stops to look at Aragorn's back. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli says, giving his own opinion to Gandalf's words from where is seated.

"Gimli." Fili tersely says to his cousin. "Sauron will stop at nothing to destroy us and get his filthy hands on Inara. Then he would go after Erebor and any other realm that would stand in his way."

Gandalf decides to add to all that Fili has just said. "10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn says to Gandalf after contemplating what Fili had spoken only seconds before. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"What are you suggesting?" Fili asks gruffly, moving slowly towards where Gandalf and Aragorn are standing.

"We draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather out full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn replies.

"Sounds interesting." The blonde dwarf king says with a look of contemplation on his face.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer says, finally speaking on the matter. He is curious to see how Aragorn and Fili will work together on his idea.

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn says to Éomer. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas says with much interest before looking at Kelda, who has taken hold of his hand.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli responds with some glee in his voice.

"You forget one thing though." Fili says out loud while rubbing at his bearded chin with a finger and thumb.

"That is?" Faramir asks the dwarf king.

"Sauron will still be after Inara almost as much as he is the Ring." Fili tells Faramir after pulling his hand away from his chin.

"Why is she of such importance to Sauron?" Faramir asks. He has heard tales of the warrior queen, who is a human that was blessed with a dwarf's lifespan.

"Ever since my uncle's company came across Inara, all those years ago, the darkness has been trying to harm her." Fili answers Faramir's question. "Only in recent years, has Sauron become obsessed with getting his hands on Inara. Though none of us in Erebor knew of such a plot till Inara and most of our family left to go visit the Shire for Bilbo's birthday party."

"But why would Sauron want Erebor's queen?" Éomer asks, now intrigued about what it is that makes Inara so special that Sauron would want her.

"He wishes to force a child upon, Inara. For she has the ability to speak with the spirits of this world, dead or living. Even the Ents know of her powers for she is descended from those who used to have that same ability here in Middle Earth." Gandalf says to the two men. "Inara also has the ability to draw in power from the Valar as well. It is what gives her strength, when her body is weakened, to keep fighting. It also has allowed her to cheat death. Four times already, Inara has cheated death with the help of the Valar. That is another reason that Sauron wishes to get Inara in his grasp. To force her with child would give him a body that has a high possibility in inheriting her gifts."

Both men look shocked at what Gandalf has just told them about Inara, but it is what is said next that causes the whole room into an uproar.

"But she is already with child." Merry says carefully, not knowing how the others would take the news.

Everyone turns to look at the hobbit, who is seated between Pippin and Toril on a bench close by to where everyone else was standing.

"What did you say?" Fili growls out as he takes a few steps towards the hobbit.

"Explain, Merry." Gandalf with worry in his voice as he too moves to stand closer to Merry.

Knowing that he may have just placed himself into a no win situation, Merry decides to spill the beans.

"It was at Dunharrow. I was coming back from the smithies when I overheard Lord Elrond speaking to Inara about her unborn child. But she did tell Lord Elrond that King Thorin was the father, and she complained about how randy he had been…" Merry gets a blush on his face, unable to continue talking due to his embarrassment.

"I'd believe it." Kelda says, causing everyone to look at her now. " _ **Adad**_ was always complaining about not getting enough sleep due to the noise that was coming from their room in Edoras."

"So that would mean that Inara went into battle while carrying a child." Aragorn huffs out while rubbing a hand against his forehead. His admiration for Inara was now being called into question. Why would she knowingly put herself into danger while with child.

"Thorin wouldn't have allowed her to fight if he had known. _**Mahal**_ , no dwarf would have let Inara fight in her condition." Fili growls out. His hands clenching at his side, Fili is thinking about what he should do about Inara.

"If any of us knew about it we all would have stopped Inara from fighting, Fili. Yet if my plan is to succeed, we will need Inara with us before the black gates." Aragorn says stately, hoping that Fili will understand just how much Inara would be needed to lure out Sauron.

"No. I refuse to allow Inara to join in your venture. She will be going back to Erebor with Thorin's body." Fili argues. "I suggest you use someone else to help you, Aragorn."

Fili marches out of the hall, leaving the others to talk about the upcoming suicide plan. Stepping outside, he follows a path that takes him through the city and towards the building that holds the dead body of his uncle. Gently opening the thick, wooden door Fili steps inside of the stone entry. Stepping out of the entry, and into the following room, his blue eyes fall onto stone table where the pale body of Thorin is lying. Yet Thorin's body isn't the only one lying on the table.

"Inara?" Fili says softly as he comes closer to the table.

Inara, dressed in a dark colored dress that Faramir had brought to her, is cuddled up against Thorin's right side and her back faces the entryway. Since having her wounds seen to, Inara had forced Kili to show her where the men had carried Thorin's body. Once she was shown where his body was placed, Inara cleaned Thorin's body, dressed him, and took care of his braids all by herself. Inara's devotion to Thorin is so strong that she has yet to leave his side.

"Inara?"

"Go away." Inara mumbles out as she squeezes her eyes shut and presses her splotchy face into Thorin's cold neck. Again, the tears that she thought had dried hour ago begin to run out of the corner of her red rimmed eyes.

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, Inara." Fili whispers as he gently places a hand against Inara's back. "You need to let us put him to rest in his temporary tomb and take him back to Erebor to his final resting place."

With a shuddering breath, Inara tries to hold back her keening for her dead husband but it still comes out. As the floodgates of her emotions flow free, she can feel Fili's hand rubbing up and down her back to help comfort her.

The two of them stay there for a while, each one silently asking for this all to be a nasty dream that they will wake up from. It is the sound of footsteps that has Fili stop his comforting of Inara.

"Fee." A familiar voice says from the entry.

Fili turns to see his _**nadadith**_ staring at Inara's back with sad, puppy dog eyes. Both of the brothers had worked together to carve out the white stone tomb for Thorin's body, which they had shed many tears together while carving.

"How is she?" Kili whispers to Fili while walking over to his _**nadad**_. "She hasn't left his side, has she?"

"She hasn't from what I am aware of."

Kili nods his at what Fili has said. Earlier Tauriel had spoken to Kili about Inara's sorrow over the loss of Thorin. Both Kili and Tauriel agreed to keep a close eye on Inara, especially since finding out that the woman is also carrying a child.

"Kelda told us of Aragorn's plan, and your opposition to it. Fee, I understand that you want to protect Inara and the unborn child; but you know that no matter where Inara is, Sauron will stop at nothing to get her. Even if we were to take her back to Erebor, she would still be hunted. If she were to go with us…"

"We won't be going, Kee."

"You mean that you are refusing to send aid with Aragorn?"

"We have lost a lot of good warriors, and if Erebor is attacked we will need all of our forces to defend the mountain."

"Fee, you are an idiot!" Kili shouts at Fili. "If Aragorn's plan fails, what makes you think that Erebor would be able to withstand an all-out assault? _**Mahal**_ , Fee. No one would be able to stop Sauron if Frodo fails to destroy the ring! And if you do withdraw our forces from aiding Aragorn, it would shame our whole race if his plan works! No. You can tuck-tail and run, _**nadad**_ , but I will not be known as a coward!"

Fili is taken aback by Kili's outburst. Never before has his _**nadadith**_ been so forward against Fili's decisions; but now that Fili has heard Kili's opinion he is starting to wonder if Kili is right.

"We will not be known as cowards." A stern sounding Inara says loud enough to cause the two arguing dwarfs to take notice of her.

She is now sitting up with her sorrow-filled face looking at them.

"I will do my part and I will be leaving with Aragorn to aid Frodo." Inara states as she slowly begins to move away from Thorin's body.

Seeing Inara move has the brothers rushing to help the woman down from the table. But before they can help her down, they watch as she gives their dead uncle one last, final kiss. Neither one is sure what to do as Inara says her final goodbyes to Thorin. The two brothers have yet to say their goodbyes to their uncle, and they plan to do so once Inara was done with her own goodbye.

"Gigawabamin Nagutch, Thorin **.** Gi zah gin." Inara whispers against Thorin's cold, blue lips.

Taking a quick breath while attempting to keep her tears at bay, Inara slowly removes herself from her place on the viewing table. Two sets of hands take hold of her elbows and help keep her upright as her feet touch the marbled floors. At feeling the hard floor beneath her feet, Inara's knees begin to buckle at having to hold her weight after spending several days unused.

"Inara!" Kili gasps out as the sudden addition of Inara's weight pulling on his hand.

"We've got you." Fili says softly as he places Inara's arm around the back of his neck.

Seeing his _**nadad's**_ movements, Kili mimics them with Inara's arm that he has hold of. Working together, the three of them make their way out of the burial room and head towards the room that Aragorn and Faramir had set aside for Fili's use.

As they make their way towards the royal housing of Minas Tirith's Kings of old, Fili and Kili are surprised to see Gandalf and Aragorn waiting outside for them. Neither the wizard nor the man could keep the surprised looks off of their faces at seeing the two dwarfs helping a weak looking Inara walk.

"How are you feeling, Inara?" Gandalf asks the weak looking woman.

"Been better." Inara says weakly to the wizard. Looking at Aragorn Inara decides to speak to the man. "So I hear that you have a plan, Aragorn. Let me get cleaned up and some food in my stomach, then we should talk about this plan."

"Sounds good. Take all the time you need, Inara." Aragorn tells the woman before looking down to give the two brothers a pointed look.

 **Several hours later…**

Inara, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Fili are seated in a small room that Aragorn had prepared for their meeting. On the table are plates of meats, some vegetables, and breads that the four of them had been nibbling on for the past twenty minutes.

Inara, who is wearing a one of Thorin's old dark blue tunics with one of her black pants, has been slowly chewing on a piece of meat. Her hair has been washed, dried, and left unbraided so that it hangs loose. Inara is conscious that nearly every person in the room has been watching her every so often since her arrival.

"I still think this plan is not going to work, Aragorn." Fili growls out in opposition.

"But if it gives Frodo a chance to destroy the ring then we must try." Aragorn argues in defense of his plan.

"And just how do you plan on letting Sauron know of your plan?" Gandalf asks before taking a drink from his mug.

"The Palantir." Inara mumbles out after swallowing a mouthful of wine. Carefully, she sets down her crystal wine glass and looks up at her fellow table-mates.

All three males are looking at Inara as if she has just lost her mind.

"What?" Inara asks out loud, looking at each male in turn. "It is a direct link to Sauron, is it not?"

"It is, but it is also very unwise for us to use such a dangerous tool." Gandalf replies to Inara.

"And yet, Inara is right." Aragorn says looking from Inara to Gandalf. "It is the only way that we can guarantee that Sauron may become interested in us. Especially if Inara were to be involved."

At this, Fili slams his own mug of ale onto the table and growls out. "I forbid Inara to become involved in your scheme, man."

"Yet adding her would make sure that Sauron is more invested on us than on finding Frodo!" Aragorn shouts at the dwarf king.

"And by doing so would place her unborn child at too much of a risk!" Fili yells, knocking his chair back as he rises to his feet.

"Enough! Fili! Aragorn!" Gandalf shouts out as he too rises up from his chair.

"I'll do it." Inara whispers out before yelling so that she is heard over the commotion in the room. "I will do it!"

The room goes silent after Inara's yelling admission to join Aragorn's cause. Fili is looking at Inara with horror written on his face. Out of all the words that Inara could have said, he wasn't expecting the woman to agree with Aragorn.

"But Inara… Your unborn child…" Fili stammers out, trying to find the words that would have Inara agree with him.

"Is in danger no matter where I am. Whether I am in Erebor or riding into battle with Aragorn's army, we will always be in Sauron's cross-hairs. Fili, he will stop at nothing to get me, and who is to say that if Aragorn's plan fails that he won't destroy all of Erebor to retrieve me. I am sorry Fili, but I can't tuck-tail and run. I will lead what dwarves are willing into battle." Inara answers Fili in all honesty.

Fili closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of defeat; he knows that he can't force Inara into seeing things his way. Inara has placed him in a stalemate, and Fili knows that one of them needs to fold which Inara has blatantly made clear that it won't be her.

"I will join you then," Fili softly says before opening his eyes to look Inara in the eyes. "in battle. When Thorin crowned me king I made a vow that I would do everything in my power to keep the queen safe from all harm. You hold that station still, Inara, and I would be a horrible king if I allowed the queen to fight in a battle that I, myself, wasn't willing to fight in."

"Thank you, Fili." Inara gives Fili a small smile, seeing that she has broken his dwarfish stubbornness.

"Now that we have one issue covered, what of the other? Do we use the Palantir to our advantage?" Aragorn asks, looking at the white wizard for permission.

Gandalf thinks for a few minutes, running different scenarios through in his mind before making his decision. He knows that Fili will not be pleased with the choice, but perhaps Sauron may find this hard to ignore. Taking a deep breath, the wizard tells the others his idea.

"Aragorn will use the Palantir to show Sauron of his plan. However, I suggest letting the enemy know that Inara is already with child, but not who fathered it. Sauron fears the return of the line of Kings. We will let him think that the child is yours, Aragorn. With that knowledge, Sauron will be more concerned with us than with trying to find Frodo and the ring."

"No." Aragorn shakes his head at the wizard. "I would not add more of a target on Inara than what is already on her. And what if others were to find out about your lie, Gandalf. It would disgrace her and the child. Dwarves do not take such a stain lightly."

"But Gandalf is right, Aragorn." Fili sighs out. He too isn't happy with Gandalf's idea, but if it raised the success rate of the plan then so be it. "It is not common among dwarves to lay with another after a recent death of a mate. Yet I remember my Sigrid telling me that these things are common among the world of Men. However, I will remind you that if word of this got out than Inara's reputation would be called into question. I know that this is your idea, Gandalf, and that it has no merit. Yet it may cause rumors among the dwarves."

"Which I will be more than happy to address if they should arise." Inara growls out at Fili. "The child I bear is Thorin's and that is final. I would never, and will never, lay with another. Now let's allow Aragorn to proceed with this plan of his."

Inara rises up from her chair and exits the room with Fili hot on her heels. This leaves Gandalf and Aragorn alone in the room. Both males let out a sigh before pulling out their pipes to have a smoke. As they smoke, the two of them discuss just how Aragorn will manipulate and create a few memories that Sauron would have access to.

 **Middle of the night…**

As Aragorn, in the throne room, confronts Sauron via the Palantir everyone else is fast asleep in their assigned rooms. Well nearly everyone.

In one of the guest rooms, Fili and Kili are wide awake as they watch a sleeping Inara. Both are leaning their backs against the wall instead of the headboard.

The room has two large, full sized beds; both covered with several blankets. The bed that Inara is sleeping on sits on the left side of the room, while the other sits on the other side of the room. Besides the two beds, there is one large end table along the main wall and two chairs with a chess board between them next to the wall that has the door.

"So we will be marching with Aragorn then, _**nadad**_?" Kili whispers softly so that his voice doesn't wake Inara.

"Aye." Fili sighs lightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the woman in the bed.

"Hmmm." Kili hums as his own brown eyes move between Fili and Inara. "Not sure if you knew, but Frerin is refusing to return to Erebor."

"He plans on joining the march?" Fili softly asks as he looks away from Inara and towards his _**nadadith**_.

"No. I mean overall, Fili. The lad seems to think that Thorin's death is his fault. That if he had stayed with Thorin, that he would have broken Thorin's landing or fought harder after finding him."

"Frerin will come to his senses after some time to himself. Then he will return to Erebor, Kili. He is going through survivor's guilt and just needs to find himself."

"And if he doesn't? Return to Erebor, I mean."

"He will return to Erebor. I know he will. You forget that I was once in his shoes when Sigrid died, and I returned."

"True, but Frerin isn't you, Fili. So just think about what I have told you. He is your heir after all."

"Not just Frerin, but Durin too."

"Ahh yes, the infamous heir and the spare." Kili gives Fili a sly look before continuing. "Those boys are in the same situation that you and I were in before Thorin won back Erebor. You know that Thorin once spoke to me about going back to the Blue Mountains and ruling there on his behalf…"

Fili gets a grin on his face before speaking. "Before you joined with Tauriel, legally. I knew, Kili, that Thorin was going to ask it of you. Yet, you never took him up on the offer."

"Of course not. My place is with my _**nadad**_. Besides, if Frerin feels as though he can't return to Erebor, you might want to offer the Blue Mountains to him instead." Kili offers to Fili. "And let us hope that he doesn't burn that kingdom to the ground."

The two brothers snicker over Kili's comment, but the moment doesn't last between them.

"Do you think that Thorin is proud with how I have been ruling Erebor?" Fili whispers seriously.

"How could he not?" Kili replies with a scowl. "Thorin practically raised you for the role, Fili. You could never do anything wrong in his eyes."

"That's not true, Kee. _**Mahal**_ knows that we both drove our _**Amad**_ and Thorin crazy. Especially during that harsh winter where everyone thought we were lost for good. I don't think either of us have been able to sit right since Amad and Thorin tanned our backsides." Fili chuckles out, which causes Kili to laugh as well.

Once their soft laughter dies out, Kili bids Fili a goodnight before leaving the room. Fili, however, remains in the room. He doesn't want to leave Inara by herself out of fear that she may fall back into her depression. So Fili tucks himself in the bed that he was sitting on with Kili earlier. Eventually, Fili falls into a fitful sleep that is filled with blood, death, and the burning carnage of battle.

 **Several days later…**

The armies of Minas Tirith, Rohan, and Erebor have been preparing themselves for the march that will lead them to the black gates of Mordor. They have been hard at work with sharpening their weapons, practicing their fighting skills, and learning to work together as groups. Many are fearful that they will not return to their homeland alive. Especially after having seen to the many fallen warriors.

The dwarves, however, had buried most of their dead within caves of the White Mountains. Aragorn had given them his blessing to use those caves, and turn them into burial chambers for their dead. This impressed many of the dwarves, and they offered their services to help the Men of Minas Tirith with rebuilding the city. However, not all of the dead dwarves were to be buried there. Thorin and several others were to be taken back to Erebor with those who were severely wounded. Those bodies were placed within carved stone casket vaults, that would make traveling easier.

Standing outside of the gates of Minas Tirith, Inara and Fili are bidding those headed back to Erebor a safe journey. It was agreed that those traveling to Erebor would leave in the early morning hours before the army leaves for Mordor.

Watching the wagons heading out across the plains, Inara can't help but feel the emptiness of Thorin not being with her. Her eyes keep themselves locked onto the wagon that is carrying Thorin's body back to Erebor.

"Hopefully they will make it to Erebor without any trouble. And if the plan should fail, at least they will have a few days ahead of Sauron's hordes." Fili states with finality in his voice.

"We cannot fail, Fili. It is now or never for Middle Earth to survive this darkness." Inara replies, trying hard not to shed any more tears.

" _ **Adad**_!" Balder calls out as he hurries out of the gates and towards Fili and Inara. " _ **Adad**_. Inara. Gandalf said that it is time, and that you both are to dress in your armor before we are to leave."

Inara and Fili follow Balder as he leads them back into the city and up to the palace where their armor lays waiting. With the help of their family, Inara and Fili are dressed in the same armor that they had worn before. Dents were fixed, blood was cleaned off, and the armor was even polished so that it was ready for today.

With the family dressed for battle once again, they head out to join up with Aragorn and Gandalf, who are in the stables. Upon reaching the stables, everyone breaks off to find their steeds. Fili, Kili, Durin, Balder, Frerin, and Toril are seeing to their rams, while Tauriel, Kelda, and Inara are seeing to their assigned horses that once belonged to fallen Rohan fighters.

"Inara and I will be in front with Fili and Kili following behind us. From there, I would like Legolas and Tauriel to follow after them with Éomer. Gandalf will be riding alongside Inara and myself. The rest of you may follow in whatever rank you wish." Aragorn says as he climbs up onto his horse.

The others nod their agreement with Aragorn's command and it isn't long till they are lined up. Aragorn leads them out of the stables and every soldier is watching as the renewed king rides out into the city. The women and children of the city watch in silence as their men, once again, head out into battle.

Upon exiting the city gates, the massive army falls in line to follow their leaders. None of the soldiers, man or dwarf, argues over where they are to be in the ranks. They have all bled together, and this tie has made them set aside their differences and band together against a common foe.

From high above, in part of a sanctuary within the palace, Éowyn watches as the army leaves the city. Yet she is not the only one being left behind.

"The city has fallen silent." Éowyn states from where she is standing next to a pillared archway. "There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows cold."

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain." Faramir replies as he moves to stand next to her. Earlier that morning, Aragorn had asked Faramir to stay behind to protect Minas Tirith should the plan fail.

Éowyn looks away from the army and towards Faramir. They haven't spoken since that fateful day in the infirmary when they first laid eyes on each other. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, Faramir continues to speak to her.

"I do not believe this darkness will endure." Faramir takes hold of Éowyn's hand and allows the woman to lean against him. Together they watch the army till the last lines of soldiers disappear into the horizon.

 **A week later…**

After a week of marching, Aragorn and the army arrives before the black gates of Mordor. From next to his horse, Aragorn hears Inara speak in a growled tone.

"So that bastard is behind those gates. What I wouldn't give to have a bunch of ballistic missiles to destroy them with."

"Ballistic missiles?" Aragorn asks, confused by what Inara is talking about.

"Yeah. Where I am from they can cause a shitload of damage. However, the Hydrogen Bomb is the worst when it comes to damage. Trust me when I say that you, nor this world, would survive is any of those H-Bombs were to explode. They cause the ultimate destruction to where everything dies."

"Sounds horrible, this other world you come from."

"It has its good and its bad times. Yet before I was brought here, all hell was breaking loose. People were treating each other horribly because of their own fear. Instead of embracing that which makes us different, they allowed their fear to take over from their common sense. Then you have those, who somehow get placed into high positions, that feed off of those fears and turn brother against brother; sister against sister; family against family. There is a saying that my world has: The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Sounds like your world is conflicted with itself."

"I think it was. So many people believed that their way was the only way, yet refused to see from the eyes of those they oppressed. My world had two world wars, and many people died because of some power hungry bastard thought he would make the world a better place, when in fact he was destroying people and cultures that he saw as different from his own. But even after those wars, people were still killing each other over cultural differences. No country from my world is free from having blood of innocent people on their hands. And the country I am from, in my world, is guilty of being the biggest hypocrite of all. They promoted tolerance, democracy, and other values; yet some of the people running the country, or living in it, were not promoting those values within the country."

"You make your world sound as if it would be a realm that Sauron would be happy to rule."

"In some ways, yes. But there are those pockets of light, which refuse to be silenced by those who rule with fear, hatred, and corruption. Without that light, I am sure that my world would turn into hell itself."

"What is this hell you speak of?" Aragorn asks.

"Think of Mordor, and then you will have an idea about what hell is."

Aragorn's eyes widen at Inara's statement, but he can now understand why Inara is the way she is. Just listening to her talk about her world has Aragorn understanding why Erebor has thrived since Thorin and his company had removed the dragon from its halls.

"Inara kept Thorin in balance." Gandalf chuckles out to Aragorn, for the wizard had overheard the conversation between the two. "Not many people are able to keep a clear head and think of others while being under pressure by those who would use fear and hatred as a tool to gain power. Yet Inara is fully capable of doing so, which makes her special, unique even."

"Sauron would break her if he ever got hold of her." Aragorn says to Gandalf as he watches Inara and the other leaders move the army into formation before the gates.

"Perhaps. He has tried before to break her, even killing a child through forced miscarriage. Yet her spirit is strong and untainted by the darkness of not only her world, but this world as well." Gandalf replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure. With Thorin's death, Inara's spirit may be willing to give up once this is over."

Gandalf gives Aragorn a seriously look, but dips his head down, once, in agreement. Knowing that another has seen what he himself saw, Gandalf knows that he will have to keep an extra close watch over Inara if this is to end in battle. Even with the knowledge that she is with child, Gandalf can't put it past Inara if she were to become very reckless while in battle.

Joining up with the rest of the army, Gandalf and Aragorn are now watching the gates for any sign of movement.

"Where are they?" Pippin asks from Tauriel's horse.

"I don't know. But the air is still." The red-haired elleth says the hobbit in front of her.

"Do you think we should just ride up to it and knock to see if anyone is home?" Durin asks, which he receives a cuff upside the head from Toril whose ram is next to his.

"Seriously, you two. You're behaving like dwarflings." Kili growls out from ahead of them. Yet Kili turns his head to see Fili trying to muffle a chuckle. "What?"

"Do you know who you just sounded like?" Fili tries to say with a serious face, but can't stop the chuckles that follow.

Thinking for a second, Kili lets out a groan and slaps a glove covered palm to his forehead in exasperation. " _ **Mahal**_ , I just sounded like _**Amad**_."

With Kili's words, a wave of small chuckles is heard coming from the rest of his family and those who are close by. Though no one, but the dwarves, understood the last word, they did understand the sentiment behind such a statement.

"Right. Let us go see if we can draw attention to ourselves." Inara urges her horse into a light canter towards the gates.

Aragorn is quick to keep by her side with Gandalf, Fili, Legolas, Tauriel, Kili, and Éomer following behind. A soldier carrying the colors of Gondor and a dwarf carrying the colors of Erebor are quick to follow after their leaders. The soldier carrying the colors of Rohan stays behind with the army, just in case if things go bad.

Upon reaching the gate, they wait for something or someone to acknowledge their arrival at the gates. After a few minutes of waiting, Aragorn decides to try something that may get their attentions.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouts loudly so that any behind the gate can hear him.

Only a minute later does the gate begin to groan and creek, which has the small group wondering what is happening. The gate opens to allow an unknown rider to come forth from behind the gates, but no further. When the rider comes to a stop, it begins to address the group.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. Especially the woman. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the Rider says through his blood covered teeth.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf says to the rider. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The rider scoffs before speaking to Gandalf. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." From beneath his black clothes, the rider pulls out the Mithril shirt. The same one that Thorin had given to Bilbo, who had given it to Frodo back in Rivendell.

"Frodo." Pippin whispers out.

Each person in the group is stunned to see the monster has the Mithril shirt in his hand.

"No." Kili gasps out in shock, while Fili growls in anger.

The rider, seeing their shocked responses, tosses the Mithril shirt to Gandalf. The wizard catches it and tries to keep himself from showing sorrow at holding it.

"Frodo. No!" Merry shouts from behind Éomer.

"Silence." Gandalf tells Merry as he tucks the Mithril shirt somewhere safe beneath his robes.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." The rider says gleefully. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Inara, who during this exchange had tapped into her tie with the Valar, gives a hard glare at the rider.

"You lie, filth." The multi-voice words come out of Inara's mouth. "Your master does not have the ring, which means he lost the Halfling. Tell me, just how great was Sauron's wrath? How many of you did he kill in his rage at your incompetency to bring the ring to him?"

"Silence, woman." The rider growls out in anger. "The Halfling is dead. We killed him."

The multi-voice let out a few chuckles before speaking again. "If the Halfling was dead, he would be in Yavanna's garden with his dead relatives. Yet he isn't there. What say you to that?"

"Your witchcraft doesn't scare me, woman. Sauron will enjoy breaking your will, as well as taking his revenge upon the Valar."

Hearing the rider's words, Aragorn approaches while keeping his eyes on the rider. It is then that the rider focuses on Aragorn versus Inara.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? I am surprised that you would allow the woman who carries your child to join you here. It will also take more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade and an unborn child." The rider says, taunting Aragorn with his words. However, what the rider didn't see was Aragorn's blade coming at its neck.

With a full, heavy swing of his blade Aragorn slices the head of the rider from its body. At hearing Inara's words just a few seconds ago, Aragorn knew that they still needed to give Frodo time. That is why he did what he did, with the hope that it is enough to cause the full army of Mordor to come forth.

"I guess that concludes the negotiations." Gimli says from behind Legolas.

Turning to face the others in the small group, Aragorn begins to speak to them. "I do not believe it. I will not."

"I don't believe it either." Fili says, agreeing with Aragorn. "If Inara's tap to the Valar says he isn't with Yavanna, then Frodo is still alive. And I have learned never to doubt Inara's connection."

"I agree with Fili." Kili states in agreement with his brother.

"We would be foolish indeed to ignore the Valar's mouth piece." Tauriel tells the others before looking over at Inara. "For she has never been wrong, nor have the Valar led her astray."

Before anyone can say anything else, the gates begin to creek and groan again as they open fully to allow Mordor's army out.

"Pull back. Pull back." Aragorn tells the group before following after them to join the rest of their army.

"Aragorn! You need to rally the men to keep them from fleeing." Inara shouts to him as their horses carry them closer towards their army.

Sending his horse into a harder gallop, Aragorn shouts out to the men and dwarves. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

Upon reaching the army, Aragorn rides along the front line as he addresses the soldiers.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, of Erebor, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men and Dwarves fail, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! We fight together! By all you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

"Dwarves of Erebor!" Fili yells out and holds high one of his twin blades.

Aragorn, whose horse is next to Fili's ram, is holding Andruìl high in the air as well. Both rulers showing their people that they will stand together and fight together.

Turning so that their horses are facing the coming hordes of Mordor, the two leaders glance to see the other leaders have raised their own weapons into the air in solidarity. The only difference in the weapons in their hands is that Inara holds Orcrist high above her head.

The hordes of Mordor keep coming, and Inara notices that the outer edges are curving to flank the army. 'They plan to cut off any means of a retreat.' She thinks to herself as she tries to keep herself calm at seeing the massive army that outnumbers theirs.

Several feet away from Inara is Kelda, who has made her way over to where Legolas and Gimli are located in the army.

"If we live through this, I will gladly share my life with you." Kelda says to Legolas as she draws her weapons. Her plan is to fight side-by-side with Legolas till they fall to the enemy's blade.

"I accept." Legolas replies, giving Kelda a look that conveys his pleasure at hearing her words.

"Not till you gain her parents' permission. Till then, I will be your chaperone." Gimli grumbles out from behind Legolas.

Both Kelda and Legolas smirk at Gimli's remark, and turn their focus back to the Mordor's army.

In another part of the army, Kili and Tauriel have positioned themselves next to each other. Tauriel had allowed Pippin to leave her horse and join Toril upon her ram after returning to join the army.

"So," Kili says to Tauriel to get her attention. "looks like our daughters have found who they wish to be with. Our oldest to your former best friend, and our youngest to a Halfling. Not sure if we should consider ourselves accomplished parents or a bad influence on them."

Tauriel lets out a small string of laughter at her dwarf's observations before replying. "They must take after their _Ada_. For it was he who fell in love with an elleth."

"Ah I believe you are mistaken, _**amrâlime**_. For it was their _**Amad**_ who fell in love with a dwarf." Kili chuckles to Tauriel.

"Then we both have been bad influences on our children, for it was against the rules of our own peoples for us to be together." Tauriel teases before leaning down to steal a kiss from Kili. "Though breaking the rules was well worth it."

"I like the way you think." Kili says, grinning up at Tauriel. "See you on the other side."

Over by Inara, Fili has made his way over to where her horse is. He knows that they are now surrounded and that there is no longer a means of an escape for anyone. Looking up at Inara, Fili clears his throat to get her attention.

"Inara. I just wanted to tell you that I will protect you till my dying breath. I promised Thorin that I would protect you and look after you. It would be a shame if I am denied that honor."

Inara looks down at Fili and gives him a sad smile. "I have faith that you will keep your word, Fili. Thorin would be proud by your actions here. May _**Mahal**_ bless you and keep you from harm on this field."

"You too, Inara." Fili replies as he mentally prepares himself with facing his possible death upon this field. "I've sent Balder, Durin, Frerin, and Toril into the middle of the army. At least there, they should be somewhat protected for a time. So that should alleviate some of our anxieties over their welfare."

Within the army another scene is playing out between a dwarf and a dam, much to the knowing smiles of the dwarf's family. For there is a budding romance among the ranks.

"Stay beside me, Brea." Durin softly says to the dam to his right.

"Like I would let you face death all by yourself." Brea replies cheekily. "But since this is the last time we may see each other…"

To nearly everyone's surprise, Brea takes hold of the back of Durin's head and turns his head so that she can place a hard, bruising kiss against his lips. Some of the men surrounding the young dwarves let out a few cat-calls and wolf-whistles at seeing the display.

Releasing Durin from the kiss, Brea steps back and gives Durin a smile. "Make sure you live through this or I will never forgive you."

Before anyone can say or do anything, there is a shout to unmount from steeds. It is a vain attempt to try and let the animals leave since they are already spooked. Then everyone's attention returns to the front line.

Standing only several steps away from Legolas, Gandalf, Inara, Fili, Kili, Kelda, Gimli, and Tauriel is Aragorn who is facing the hordes of Mordor. No one is sure what to do till Aragorn turns back to face the army.

"For Frodo." He tells his friends before charging towards the ranks of Mordor.

Seeing the king charge forwards, the rest of his friends and the army follow him with their weapons held ready to take out any enemy that gets close. Their numbers slam into the front rows of the enemy's line. Staying together Aragorn, Fili, Inara, and Gandalf keep pushing forwards with Legolas, Tauriel, Kili, and Kelda using their bows for cover fire. Gimli with Toril; the two hobbits; Durin; Frerin; Balder; and Brea have come up on Aragorn's over side, swinging their weapons to dispatch the enemy from the land of the living.

As they fight, the sound of approaching Ringwraiths atop their Nazguls echoes across the sky. This causes Inara to take notice of them more than the fighting that is taking place around her. Inara closes her eyes and whispers a prayer to the Valar in her mind. Since her eyes are closed, Inara doesn't see the approaching orc till something pushes her to the ground. Looking up, Inara sees that Éomer has blocked an orc blade from striking her down. She hurries to her feet to help aid Éomer with killing the orc. With as much strength as she can muster, Inara shoves Orcrist deep into the orc's belly. This surprises the orc which gives Éomer the time needed to break the block and slice the orc's head clean from its body.

"Keep your mind on the battle." Éomer grumbles out at Inara before rushing off to keep killing orcs.

Pulling Orcrist from the orc's belly, Inara hears another screech from the Nazgul. Seeing that it is heading for Gandalf, Inara quickly runs towards the white wizard. Yet before she can reach him another, more familiar screech, comes from above. Looking up, Inara sees that the eagles have arrived and are now battling against the Nazgul and their Ringwraith riders.

"Eagles!" Pippin cries out as he sees one of the eagles take on a Nazgul with the help of three other eagles. "The eagles are coming!"

"That they have, Pippin. For this is also their fight as well." Inara says before whistling out four notes and holding up a bent arm.

In response to her whistling, one of the eagles dives down and takes hold of Inara. As it flies back up into the sky, it drops Inara and another eagle flies below her so that she lands on its back. Taking hold of the eagles back, Inara whispers her thanks to the eagle before they head towards a Nazgul. Yet before they can get close to it, the Nazgul and their Ringwraith riders begin to fly back towards Mount Doom.

"Don't worry about them! Take out the orcs below!" Inara yells to her eagle. "Trust me, they won't live much longer. Now your fellow eagles need to pick up two red-haired elleths and dark-haired dwarf. They are archers and would be of better use from the air that on the ground."

The eagle lets out a screech before turning back and diving down towards the orcs below. Now that she is closer to the ground, Inara points out where the dark-haired dwarf is to her eagle. With a quick, short dive the eagle takes hold of Kili with one of its claws before rising up again.

"What the.." Kili yells out.

"Kili!" Inara shouts out as she carefully moves down towards the eagles' tail-feathers. Seeing that the eagle's legs are towards the back, Inara gently takes hold of some of the feathers on the eagles lower back before stretching out a hand to Kili. "Take my hand. You're going to give cover fire from above."

Kili gives Inara a stern look, but takes hold of her hand anyway. "You drop me, and I will haunt you till the end of your days."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get you up here before your weight pulls you down to earth."

With one of Kili's hands holding on to hers, Inara begins to lift the dwarf up onto the back of the eagles back. Once he is settled, Kili pulls out his bow and begins to rain arrows down on the orcs. He also notices that Tauriel and Kelda are doing the same from two other eagles as well.

As the three archers are raining arrows down upon the orcs, Inara is keeping a close eye on the fighting below. Her eyes scan the battle below for any sign of her family, but so far she cannot see any of them. Yet the bellow of a rather small troll-sized orc has Inara looking for the creature among the fighting the fighting below. It only takes a few seconds for Inara to see the creature battling a man and a blond dwarf.

"Fili." Inara gasps out as the creature uses its armor covered fist to send the dwarf sailing through the air. "No. Kili! Take out that large thing!"

Inara points her hand towards the beast below, which Kili uses to reference where the beast is. Pulling out an arrow, he sets it up before drawing the arrow back. Trying to keep his aim set on the beast, Kili lets out a breath before letting his arrow fly. But at the last minute, the beast moves and the arrow lands in the neck of another orc that was behind it.

"Damn!" Kili growls out as he sets up another arrow.

"Save your arrows, Kili." Inara yells to the dwarf as she crawls her way towards the eagles tail feathers. "I will take him out, but I need the eagle to do a drive by."

"A drive by?"

"Yes a drive by. The eagle needs to fly close enough for me to jump but far enough to stay out of that creature's reach." Inara explains as she readies herself for the fall.

"Right; now you have completely lost your mind. Inara, a fall like that would kill you; let alone if you survived the orcs around it would finish you."

"Don't argue with me, Kili. The man down there is getting his ass kicked, and he was fighting alongside Fili, then it is either Éomer or Aragorn that needs the help. Now do as I say!"

Kili, letting out a growl of frustration, moves closer to the eagle's head and tries to relay to the giant bird what Inara is planning. With a click of its beak, the eagle begins a sweeping descent towards the battle below. With perfect timing, the eagle spreads its wings to glide above the fighting and heads straight for the large beast that has now knock its opponent to the ground.

Just a few feet before the eagle passes over the beast, Inara takes hold of Orcrist's pummel and faces the point of the blade downwards. With the cry from the eagle, Inara jumps off and falls only a few short feet through the air before Orcrist's blade finds its mark at the back of its head. With gravity as her helpmate, Inara uses Orcrist to cut through the tough hid of the beast, along its spine, on her way back down to solid ground.

With her feet now back on the earth, Inara pulls Orcrist out of the large beasts lower back. Diving out of the way from being hit by its flailing arms, Inara rolls a few times before getting back up. Keeping a firm grip on Orcrist, Inara begins savagely striking any orc that charges at her. Using her anger as fuel, Inara keeps her protesting muscles moving during each vicious swing of her blade.

With her mind focused on taking out her enemy, Inara doesn't hear the loud screeching that is echoing from deep within Mordor. Nor does she take notice of the deep rumblings that are coming from the ground below her feet. However, what she does notice is that her enemy isn't fighting her, but fleeing from her. This has Inara confused for a moment, and she stops slaying the now running enemies.

"What?" Inara gasps out in exhaustion, and turns to see that her fellow soldiers are no longer fighting, but looking towards something. Turning her head, Inara sees a large tower begin to crumble to the ground. What follows, after the fall of the tower, is a large shockwave that rips through the air and the blast sends Inara flying backwards several feet. The last thing Inara feels is the hard impact of her body hitting the earth before she blacks out.

* * *

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this extra-long chapter. For there is only one more slightly lengthy chapter that will be posted in mid- December; then the very last update, in late December, will be the epilogue. So this story is starting to come to its glorious end.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved.**

 **Selene**


	52. LOTR: Return of the King Part 9

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I won't be posting anything during the holiday weekend, so I am trying to get the updates out as quickly as I can.**

 **I am so glad that you all have enjoyed taking this journey with me. I do plan on posting a whole new Hobbit story, but I am currently looking for a Beta who is willing to work with me on it before I even post the first chapter. So if you are interested in being the Beta for the new story please message me.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **Five months later…**

The white city of Minas Tirith is being repaired, though slowly, but they had help. After helping one another on the battlefields, the dwarves decided that they too would help this city of Men rebuild. Many of the dwarves left to follow their king and queen back to Erebor, but there were few who remained behind to help with repairing the white city. Among those who stayed behind were Kili, his wife Tauriel, their two daughters, and Gimli.

Yet on this particular day, there was no work being done in the city. Instead, there was to be a day of celebration. For today is the day that this city of Men would see the restoration of the line of their kings. Today was Aragorn's coronation day.

The preparations for the ceremony had taken several days to complete, which Tauriel saw to the many boughs of greenery were placed just so. To many, this may have been a normal sight to see an elleth weaving plants and flowers together, but for those who knew Tauriel, this was uncommon for the female warrior. Kili and Gimli, however, were given a different sort of task in the preparations. They were given what had once been the crown of Gondor, but it was tarnished with age and its inlaid design was dented through the years. So the two dwarves found themselves hard at work to complete the restoration of the crown.

Atop the main citadel, the small garden is filled with many of Minas Tirith's people, honored guests, and countless others. For everyone wanted to see their king crowned by the white wizard, and those who weren't able to be in the citadel were standing in the streets of the city.

Standing in front of the wooden doors, at the top of the short set of stairs, is Gandalf. Kneeling before the wizard is Aragorn, wearing his royal finery that befits his station as King of Gondor. To Gandalf's left is Gimli, who is wearing dwarven warrior garbs that show him a cousin to the King of Erebor. In the dwarf's hands is the newly polished crown of Gondor, silver and gold polished with the inset designs reworked.

Gandalf takes the crown from Gimli after Aragorn has made his vows, and he lifts the crown into the air for all to see before placing it upon Aragorn's head. With the crown settled upon the new king's head, the wizard addresses the crowd in front of him.

"Now comes the days of the king."

Looking down at Aragorn, Gandalf softly speaks to the man. "May they be blessed."

Slowly, the wizard steps off to the right to allow Aragorn to rise and address his people and guests. Once Aragorn has let out a sigh, he turns to face the crowds. With a set, neutral look Aragorn looks out and is surprised by the cheering of the crowd, and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world. That we may share in the days of peace."

The crowds cheer again, and from some higher places in the surrounding buildings, white rose petals begin to fall into the air. It is at this point that Aragorn begins to sing in elvish, and this causes the crowds to go silent so that they may listen to his song.

When his song ends, Aragorn begins to walk along the opening in the crowd. As he walks, he notices Faramir and Éowyn standing together, and they give him a short bow and curtsy which he returns in kind. He keeps walking till Éomer steps out, dressed in his ceremonial armor of Rohan, and the new ruler of Rohan bows to Aragorn.

Kili steps out next, dressed in his Prince of Erebor robes, and offers Aragorn a sword that Fili had made and sent down from Erebor. Its scabbard and pummel are made of gold and silver with designs that match those in Aragorn's crown. The inset jewels are deep green emeralds with some diamonds surrounding them. The blade of the sword is made out of silver and the last of Erebor's Mithril stores.

Aragorn accepts the offered weapon, having already been made aware of it and its symbolic meaning to the dwarves by Gimli and Kili a few days ago. The King of Gondor also returns the bow which Kili is now giving him. Looking directly behind Kili, Aragorn offers a nod of gratitude to Tauriel. He has come to know Tauriel and isn't surprised at all to see the elleth wearing a royal dwarven dress that matches Kili's dark blue and silver trimmed robes. Their two daughters, Kelda and Toril, are dressed in the same fashion of dwarven dresses of dark blue and silver trim. Even their fine gems braided into their hair are the same. However, Aragorn knows that the braids of dwarves have meaning and that each member of Kili's family only share two braids that are of the same design.

Continuing on his walk, Aragorn keeps moving till Legolas steps forth with a group of elves. All of them are wearing shining, white robes and each has a neutral look on their faces. Yet Aragorn greets Legolas as a friend and takes hold of the elf's shoulder. They share a look between them before Legolas averts his eyes and steps gently out of the way. There, only several people away, is Lord Elrond standing next to a flag bearer, but it is the flag bearer that has caught Aragorn's eyes.

At her father's words, Arwen moves towards Aragorn with the flag still in her hands.

Aragorn, who hasn't seen his beloved since before the journey began, moves towards her as well. He is surprised to see her alive and well. Coming to a stop before her, Aragorn takes hold of the flag's pole and hands it to one of the nearby soldiers. He watches her closely as she bows her head to him, and he can't stand to see it. Placing his hand gently under Arwen's chin, he lifts it before surging forwards to kiss her.

Seeing this display of love, the crowds cheer with excitement that their newly crowned king has shown them who their future queen will be.

Once Aragorn and Arwen have had their moment, they continue walking till they come upon four hobbits. Each of the hobbits are wearing nice waistcoats, white shirts, and knee length trousers. Merry has on a deep golden waistcoat, while Frodo has on a maroon waistcoat. Samwise has on a cream colored waistcoat, while Pippin has on a green waistcoat with a small, silver dwarf emblem stitched over his heart.

Seeing the hobbits bow before him makes Aragorn feel uneasy. So he decides to address his small friends.

"My friends, you bow to no one."

Knowing just how much Middle Earth owes these four hobbits, Aragorn bows to them instead. This causes everyone else to bow to them as well. Even the dwarves and elves bow to the four hobbits, for they too know who it is to thank for Sauron's demise.

 **Back in Erebor…**

"And so _**nadad**_ , it is my great pleasure to inform you that Tauriel and I will soon be departing Minas Tirith within the fortnight. But first we will be making a few stops on our way home, so look for us to return in two-months' time.

Looking forwards to seeing you again,

Kili."

Fili folds the letter up and places it down on his desk. When Kili's letter had first arrived that morning, Fili had their family and friends come to his royal office so that he may share the news with them.

"So _**adad**_ and _naneth_ are coming home then?" Kilian asks his uncle from where he is leaning against the stone wall.

"It would appear so." Fili replies, giving Kili's doppelganger a grin.

"Should I make sure to notify the patrols and cousin Bard to keep a lookout for them?" Durin asks, arms folded against his chest.

Fili looks to his heir with sad eyes locking on to the new braid that is in the lad's hair. Frerin had went off on his own after staying behind with Kili in Minas Tirith. No one knew where the wayward Heir of Erebor had gone till about a month ago when Fili received a letter from the Blue Mountains. It was with that information that Fili wrote to Frerin, asking him to govern the Blue Mountains in his stead, which the young dwarf accepted. With Frerin now governing the Blue Mountains, Fili had named Durin his heir for Erebor.

"If you think that is best, Durin." Fili calmly says, trying to encourage the youth to start learning the ins and outs of ruling.

"I'll go with you, Durin." Balder moves away from his siblings and heads towards his cousin. "I promised Bard that I would help rebuild their blacksmith forges. He has been so fixated on getting shelters built that he forgot about his people's livelihoods."

"Very well. Though I think that you are just wanting to get away from that lass of yours." Durin teases his younger cousin while flicking at said cousin's newly made courtship braid.

"And what about you and your second in command?" Balder growls out teasingly at Durin.

"Leave Durin alone, Balder." Rìka grouses out from her place next to Kilian. "I think it is romantic that he is courting Brea."

"As long as he is not sneaking into her room or vice versa, I have no issue with their courting." Fili sighs out in frustration. He knows of the rumors that had been recently making their way through the mountain, and has advised Durin and Brea to take it slow in their courting.

The rest of the family and friends chuckle at Fili's sigh for they too had been finding it hilarious that Fili has to contend with dealing with two royal courtships happening at the same time. Dwalin, however, is the only one who isn't chuckling at Fili's frustration. His mind is currently focused on the one who isn't in the room.

A quick knock on Fili's office door causes everyone to go silent as Dwalin moves to answer it. Opening the door, everyone can see a nervous looking dwarf standing in the hallway.

"My king. It's time." The dwarf stammers out with nervous energy in his words.

Dwalin looks towards Fili before looking back at the nervous dwarf. "Are you sure, laddie?"

"The healers sent me, and they are sure of it." The nervous dwarf says, shifting from foot to foot.

Dwalin and Fili share a look before Dwalin sends the dwarf away. The rest of the family is silent, but are watching Fili closely for any signs of what he plans to do.

"You'd best go to _**amad's**_ side." Vân says to Fili with a sad smile on his face.

"She'll be needing you by her side since _**adad**_ isn't here to help her." Durin looks at Fili with shiny, wet eyes, begging his oldest cousin to do what none of the children could not.

Since waking up a day after the battle before the gates of Mordor, Inara has been recluse and refusing to see or speak to anyone. She eats when food is brought before her, but Gandalf had warned Fili about Inara's growing depression. It was both the wizard and Fili who decided that Inara was to be taken back to Erebor and be taken care of there. With his promise to Thorin, and again to Gandalf, Fili had followed through with his oaths. However, there was one oath that Fili knew he might not be able to keep.

So with trepidation in his heart, Fili nods his head towards his family before leaving his office with Dwalin following close behind. They are heading back to the royal halls, to where Inara and Thorin's bedroom is and to where Inara has been staying since returning.

"What are ya plannin' on havin' the healers do?" Dwalin asks in a huff as he tries to keep up with Fili's stride.

"I don't know till I have spoken to them." Fili replies as he turns a corner.

"If ya are plannin' on havin' the bairn cut out of her, the healers will be needin' a hand on keepin' Inara still."

"That's only if she gives up or refuses to cooperate with the healers while in labor. I promised Thorin that I would look after them both and keep them safe."

"Aye, but how are ya goin' to keep her alive when she doesn't want to be?"

"I'll find I way." Fili retorts as he barges into the halls of his family.

Fili charges up the steps as he hears Inara's scream echoing down from her rooms. Not missing a beat, Fili runs down the hallway and pushes the doors open to Thorin and Inara's rooms. The door leading to the bedroom is half-open and there is groaning on the other side of it.

"Go on lad. She'll be needin' ya strength to birth the bairn." Dwalin says to Fili, squeezing the blonde dwarf's shoulder.

"You'll stay?" Fili asks as if he is a young dwarfling and not a fully grown one.

"Till the end." Dwalin promises before gently nudging Fili towards the room. "Now's not the time to be squeamish. Best gather your wits about ya before goin' in."

Fili closes his eyes and mentally steels himself for what he is going to be walking into. He hasn't been involved in the birthing process since young Solen was born, and not since Frerin and Durin's birth for it to be Inara being the one birthing a child. Taking a deep breath, Fili opens his eyes and heads to the half-open door.

As he pushes the door open further, Fili takes in the sight before him. Two mid-wives and three healers are standing in a corner of the room, away from their laboring queen. Inara, however, is bent over at the waist with her arms braced against the mattress of the bed while her feet are planted on the cold, stone floor. The cream colored shift is the only thing that is covering her body, and her hair has been left free of any restraints.

"Holy… motherfucking…shit!" Inara growls out as another contraction rips through her sweating body.

"You need to breathe, my lady." The braver of the two mid-wives calls out to Inara from her place near the others.

"Oh… go… to hell!" Inara screams out, causing the mid-wives and healers to flinch at the ferocity in her voice.

"Inara." Fili says calmly as he slowly makes his way towards Inara with both of his hands up in surrender.

Inara turns her red face towards Fili and gives him a glare. "And you can… get the fuck out, you… bastard."

Fili doesn't let Inara's harsh words startle him or deter him. He remembers long ago when Inara had warned him that females were known to become overly aggressive during the birthing process. So with his head held high, Fili comes to stand next to the groaning Inara and places one of his hands over hers and gives her a pointed, serious look.

"I made a promise to look after you and this child. No matter how harsh your words or how violent you become, I will not leave this room. So I suggest you stop being so damn stubborn and accept the fact that I will be by your side, in Thorin's place."

With Thorin's name rolling off of Fili tongue, Inara's face crumples into one of sorrow. The pain of childbirth is nothing compared to the pain of losing the love of her life. Tears begin to trail down her cheeks and her breathing starts to become more pronounced with every sob.

Fili, knowing just how much grief Inara is in, pulls Inara into his arms and holds her. He whispers soothing words against damp hair, and tries to help Inara get into bed. Carefully, and with the help of Dwalin, who had entered the room when he heard Inara's sobs, Fili manages to get Inara into bed. However, what he wasn't expecting was for Inara to keep her tight grip on not only his arm, but on Dwalin's arm as well.

"Don't leave me. Please." Inara cries out through her tears and her pain as another contraction hits.

"Never, lass." Dwalin promises Inara as he climbs over her legs so that he can sit on the other side of her.

"We'll stay with you." Fili murmurs to Inara as he lets her scream her way through the contraction. Yet both dwarfs share a look between the two of them and they know that this birth will be the hardest one Inara has ever gone through.

So with Dwalin and Fili by her side, Inara spends the next several hours laboring till the cry of her child echo throughout the room. While two of the healers keep themselves occupied with checking over the three and a half week early newborn, the mid-wives stay occupied with helping Inara with the afterbirth. It is only after it has been delivered that the healers bring over the babe.

"You have a lass, my queen." The healer says to Inara as he passes the bairn to her mother.

"A girl." Inara gasps out in a tired and strained voice.

"Aye, and ain't she a beauty." Dwalin says, smiling as Inara's tired arms take hold of the child.

Safely snuggled in her mother's arms and soft blanket of fur, the newborn opens her eyes to look up at her mother's face. Deep, crystal blue eyes stare wonderingly into dark brown eyes. All three of the adults on the bed let out a gasp at seeing those eyes.

"She's got Thorin's eyes." Fili whispers out as he stares down at his uncle's newborn daughter. "Though it might be the only thing of his that she has of his."

In truth, Fili is certain that if he had ever seen Aliena as an infant, that this is what she would look like. A small smattering of soft brown hair on the head, perfect cupid's bow lips that are pink, chubby cheeks, a button-like nose, and a soft, small chin on a perfectly shaped head.

"Faith." Inara whispers out softly before leaning down to kiss her newborn daughter's forehead. "Her name is Faith."

Neither Dwalin or Fili say anything at the odd choice of name that Inara has given this new member of the royal family. Yet both of the males know that this new little girl, Thorin's daughter will have nearly everyone in Erebor wrapped around her little pinky finger.

* * *

 **So there is the last chapter to the LOTR events. I know, it isn't very informative but I didn't want to drag it out for you all. So the next update will be the last one for this story and it will be the epilogue.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved.**

 **Selene**


	53. The End

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! So we have come to the end of this story. It's been a blast writing it and seeing all of your reactions to each chapter in the reviews you have left me. I look forward to seeing you all again when I post a whole new story, that I am plan to post in late January.**

 **Warning: Have your tissues ready!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR.**

* * *

 **90 years later…**

"King Thorin and his warrior queen fought the pale orc on the frozen river that flows through the remains of Ravenhill. Fighting as one, the two warriors gave the pale orc a good fight but it wasn't enough to keep them from being injured. For you see, the pale orc had already landed a nasty blow to King Thorin's foot, which made fighting the pale orc harder for the king. Yet the blow that ended the pale orc came in the form of Queen Inara. She heroically threw herself at the pale orc so that he would fall over the edge of the frozen waterfall. Together, the queen and the pale orc fell over the edge, but all was not lost. For an eagle had witnessed the selfless act of Queen Inara and was so moved by it that the eagle dove from the sky to save the warrior queen."

Looking into the small classroom, within Erebor's Library, the former King of Erebor watches the small group of dwarflings listening closely to the story being told. Yet his old eyes focus more on the Princess of Erebor, who is sitting on the floor surrounded by the dwarflings, reading from the well-worn tome. His heart breaks a little for the Princess, for she never knew her either of her parents and was raised by her oldest cousins and siblings.

"She looks so much like _**Amad**_." A familiar voice says softly from behind old dwarf.

Turning his head slowly, the former king gives the newcomer a sad smile. "Aye. That she does, Durin."

Durin, the current King of Erebor, places a hand on his older cousin's shoulder. Over the years Durin had begun to take on more of his _**adad's**_ facial features but retained the dark brown hair, laced with dark red highlights, that his _**amad**_ had. Though his body still held the perfect combination of human and dwarf. Powerful, but not stocky.

Seeing the former king's sad smile, Durin knows what is racing through the old dwarf's head. "You kept your promises to my parents, Fili. They would be proud of how well you raised Faith in their absence."

"I know. Yet I can't help wondering if I did right by Thorin. I promised to keep Faith and Inara safe and to look after them." Fili says, his old eyes going moist with tears.

"There was nothing you or the healers could have done for _**amad**_. After _**adad's**_ death, _**amad**_ seemed less like herself. I think she was only holding on to this world long enough to birth Faith. Otherwise _**amad**_ would have fought harder against the child-bed fever that took her from us."

Durin looks at his youngest _**namad**_ and lets a hard smile appear on his face. After 90 years, Durin still finds himself having a hard time fighting back the resentment he had towards Faith. Back when she was still an infant, Durin had wanted nothing to do with the bairn who took his _**amad**_ away from him. But when the little lass was kidnapped at the age of seven, Durin was the one who found the renegade members of the Blacklock clan. It was him who had slaughtered the renegade dwarves and brought the Princess. From that point on, Durin hid away his resentment and took more of a proactive role in Faith's rearing.

Fili pulls Durin towards himself and gives the king a gentle hug of understanding. After having witnessed Inara's passing, while holding a crying Faith in his arms, Fili too had wanted to hate the newborn. Yet when he looked down at the wailing bairn, it was the tear-filled eyes that kept him from having someone else raise the child. For it was in her crystal blue eyes that Fili could have sworn it was his dead uncle looking at him. At that point, Fili had vowed to raise Faith as his own.

"Papa. _**Nadad**_." A sweet sounding voice says, catching the attention of both males.

With her wavy brown hair left lose, save for the braids that announces her as a Princess of Erebor, Faith is now standing in the center of a now empty classroom. Her crystal blue eyes are locked on the two males. A smile graces her natural blush colored lips, which are a perfect blend of pink and red without any artificial color added to them. Her royal dress is of a shimmering red and gold fabric that has the embroidered emblems of Erebor, Fili, and Thorin scattered over the ball gown-length skirt. The bodice itself is form fitting and made of the same fabric as the skirt but minus the embroidery. The neckline is of a square-line with gold ruffled fabric peeking out along her ample bust-line. The sleeves hug every muscle of her upper arms, then come to a stop just below her elbows with the same ruffled gold fabric trimming the sleeves' end.

"What brings you two to my domain?" Faith asks teasingly while placing the large tome on the largest desk in the room.

"It is nearly time, Faith." Durin says, answering his sister's question.

Letting out a sigh, Faith places a loving kiss against her fingertips before placing them against the tome. She lets out a small sniffle as she looks down lovingly at the large book that has a special place deep within her heart. As a gentle hand comes to rest on her back, Faith lets a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Take it with you to Minas Tirith. Think of it as an early wedding present for you and Eldarion." Fili says to Faith, with a smile on his face. He moves his hand from Faith's back and gently places it against her damp cheek. "Your _**amad**_ and _**adad**_ would be proud of the lass you have become. Of the honor that you are bestowing upon Erebor and Gondor."

Faith gives Fili a sad, tear-filled smile. "It isn't honor that has us doing this, but of our love for one another."

"Aye, _**namad**_. Love may it be, but you are almost twenty years older than your soon-to-be husband." Durin teases before wrapping an arm around Faith's shoulders. "Just like our _**adad**_ you are. Finding love with one that is younger than yourself. Though from what I hear, Eldarion's mother is far older than his father."

All three of them softly laugh at Durin's teasing words, all of them needing to release some tension that has been building for days.

"Oh how I will miss you, _**nadad**_." Faith says as she places a kiss against Durin's cheek.

Durin lets out a hum before placing a kiss against her cheek. "Me too, _**Bunnanunê**_. I am sorry that I won't be able to go with you to Minas Tirith."

Faith steps away from Durin and wipes away the dampness that is on her cheeks. "Your place is here, leading our people. Besides, Vân will be going with me and will be the one to give me away on my wedding day."

"We only wish we could go with you." Fili says bringing Faith into a hug. "I would like to see you happy on your wedding day. I would like to be the one to give you away."

"But Papa, you're too old to make the journey. Your heart isn't as strong as it once was. Especially since Pa Kili's death only a few months ago, Papa. I don't want to lose you too." Faith mumbles against Fili's shoulder, tucking her head further into the neck of the dwarf who is like a father to her.

Fili tightens his hold on Faith, trying to convey his love for the lass who has brought him so much joy over the many years. Since Kili's passing, Faith has been one of the many joys which has kept Fili from joining his _**nadadith**_ in death. Now, having to face the reality that she is leaving him as well, Fili is trying hard to keep himself from slipping into a deep depression that he had once fallen into at Sigrid's passing many years before.

"Come. The caravans will be leaving this afternoon, and we wouldn't want you to be late for your own wedding, Faith." Durin chokes out, not wanting to destroy what could be the last image he will have of his _**namad**_ and old cousin together.

"Yes. You mustn't be late, or dwarves all over Middle Earth will never hear the end of it." Fili teases as he releases Faith from their embrace.

Reaching past Faith, Fili takes hold of the tome with shaky hands, but with a firm grip. He holds it out for her to take, knowing that it is one of Faith's favorites since the first night Fili had read it to her as an infant. Now, Fili wants Faith to take the tome with her and share it with any children she may have with Eldarion.

"Take it. To remember where you came from and to remember who your parents were." Fili tells her while giving her a serious look on his wrinkled face.

"But it belongs to Erebor, not me." Faith says after taking hold of the tome.

"Yes, but I have it on good authority that Ori had made a second one. So there are, in fact, two copies of that tome in Erebor's library. Actually, nearly everything Ori had written has a second copy just in case if something happened to the original." Fili gives Faith a wink, knowing full well that the lass knows this already thanks to Yuri being her educational tutor.

"Thank you, Papa." Faith hugs the large tome against her breast, cradling the one item that has been one of the many things that remain of her parents.

Fili offers Faith the crook of his arm as Durin exits the room. He watches as Faith takes his arm while still hugging the tome to her chest with one arm. Slowly they exit the room for the last time and make their way down to the gates. Along the way, every dwarf and dam bow to their former king and to the Princess.

Arriving at the gate, Faith notices that nearly all of her family is there, waiting for her. All of them dressed in their royal attire, including the little ones.

Durin makes his way over to Brea, who is also the Queen of Erebor, and their two daughters. Each girl looking more and more like the queen than the king. In their hands, the two girls are holding a small square box between them.

Fili leads Faith towards the family so that they may say their goodbyes. He watches as the girls give Faith the box, which holds a diadem that Durin, Brea, and their girls had created together. It is made out of Mithril with several jewels encased at the ends of the vine looking design. Faith thanks them for the gift and hugs each one before moving on.

Next in line is Rìka, Kilian, and their four sons. The two sisters embrace each other as they shed silent tears. Since the day of Faith's birth, Rìka had taken up the mantle of a mother figure for her _**namad**_. Kilian and the boys watch the two females, with the oldest of the boys fighting to keep his sorrow from appearing on his face. Fili lets a smile appear on his face at seeing his _**nadadith's**_ grandsons, for each one looks like a combination of Kili and Thorin put together. Though the oldest is a near replica of Kili, just like Kilian is.

Moving on, Faith comes to stand before her cousin Balder and his family. Balder embraces his cousin in a long hug before allowing his pregnant wife, Runila, to say goodbye. Next to Balder is their one son, who is a spitting image of what Bain looked like when Fili first met his future brother-in-law. Fili remembers how long it took for Runila to become pregnant with Coen, and wasn't surprised that it has taken nearly fifteen years for this pregnancy to happen.

Freya is next to say her goodbye to Faith before Solen and Yuri take their turn. So far Balder is the only one of Fili's children to give him grandchildren. This doesn't bother Fili at all, nor does it bother the dwarves of Erebor, for there are many Princes and Princesses that already ensure that the Royal Line of Durin is still strong.

The last to say their goodbyes to Faith are Fergys, Karys, and Elleon. Dwalin's twins had become the youngest dwarves to ever become generals for Erebor's army, and jointly too. Elleon, however, had arrived only a few days ago from his travels with Radagast the Brown.

With the last of the goodbyes, Fili offers his arm again to Faith and escorts her outside of the gate, where Vân is waiting for her with their ponies. However, what the two weren't expecting to see is that of another member of their family.

Kelda is sitting on top of a large elk, with a small bundle cradled against her chest.

"Kelda? We weren't expecting you." Fili says in surprise at seeing the oldest child of Kili and Tauriel.

"Thranduil asked Legolas and I to take his place as a guest for Faith and Eldarion's wedding. How could we refuse a request like that?" Kelda says to Fili.

"Besides, Kelda wanted her family to meet our newest child." Legolas says as he brings his elk towards Kelda's. Sitting in front of Legolas is their strawberry blonde daughter who is coming up on her thirtieth birthday but still looks to be of a pre-teen age in the world of Men.

"Oh?" Fili asks with an arced eyebrow. "Lad or lass?"

"A boy." Kelda answers with a sad smile on her face. Being careful, Kelda slowly descends from the elk, and approaches Fili and Faith. Moving some of the blanket from around the infant's face, Kelda shows Fili the baby.

"He looks like Kili." Fili whispers out softly as he reaches to brush a wrinkled knuckled against the baby's cheek. "But he has Tauriel's green eyes."

"Yeah. I see so much of them in my son." Kelda chokes out. "Unlike like Aníron. She has more of Legolas in her."

"I am sure that they would have loved him." Fili says before carefully leaning down to place a kiss upon another of his _**nadadith's**_ grandchildren.

"What is his name?" Faith asks Kelda.

"We named him Kili, after _**adad**_. But to the elves he is known as _Gîlruin_. It means Blazing fire star." Kelda says with unshed tears building in her eyes.

Fili chuckles at the meaning of the name, for he remembers the overhearing Kili telling his children the tale of fire moons and starlight when tucking them in as bairns. So it doesn't surprise him that the elves have given the babe a name fitting with his grandparent's story.

"Kelda. We should go." Legolas says, as he looks over at the waiting caravan which is ready to disembark.

Kelda looks over her shoulder at Legolas and their daughter and gives them both a smile. Then she turns to look down at her old uncle and leans down to kiss his cheek.

"We will come back after the wedding, and share stories of our adventures with you, Uncle." Kelda vows before leaving Fili and Faith. Carefully, she gets back up on her elk and follows after Legolas to join with the waiting caravan of dwarves, elves, and men.

"We need to go as well." Vân hands Faith the reigns to her own pony before he climbs up onto his. "I will send word once we have reached Minas Tirith."

Fili nods his head at Vân before watching Faith tuck her tome into a saddle bag on her pony. With the thick book safely put away, Faith rushes back to Fili and hugs him tightly to her.

"I love you, Papa." Faith whispers to him through her tears.

"And I you, Faith." Fili replies as he returns the embrace. "Now go, and don't look back."

Giving Faith a kiss on her forehead, Fili lets her go and watches as she hurries to climb up onto her pony. She doesn't look back as she sends her pony forwards, leading her away from Erebor and towards her future.

~After note~

Six months after Faith's departure from Erebor, Fili passes away in his sleep. It is as his soul enters the afterlife that he is reunited with his own adad, Dis, Uncle Frerin, Thorin, Inara, Aliena, Sigrid, and countless others who he had known during his life, but there is one in particular that he is happy to see again. Kili and Tauriel are the last to greet Fili upon entering the afterlife. It is here in the afterlife that they all are able to watch over their family on Middle Earth.

Frerin, who never did step foot in Erebor ever again, ruled over the Blue Mountains and made it one of the largest dwarven trading cities in Middle Earth, second only to Erebor. He married later in life to a local dam, who bore him only one heir. None of his subjects knew why Frerin would never leave their kingdom, and it wasn't till after his death that they learned that he had self-imposed himself into exile after Thorin's death at the battle of Pellenor Fields.

Durin continued to rule over Erebor, ushering in golden era for the dwarf kingdom that had begun during his Fili's reign. He ruled for over a century till he died on his death bed and his son, Thorin V, became king. Though nearly thirty years younger than his two older sisters, Thorin V became a well-loved ruler just like Durin, Fili, and his grandfather, his namesake. Thorin V even learned how to mine from his cousin Tanis, who had help Durin through a mining strike that almost turned deadly.

Rìka and Kilian became Erebor's ambassadors when dealing with other dwarf clans. They only traveled when necessary, but most of the time stayed in Erebor and raised their four sons. While Rìka focused more on politics and diplomacy, Kilian was much different. Even with part of his arm missing, Kilian held the rank of commander within Erebor's army. He trained the next generation of archers, using both elven and dwarven techniques that made Erebor archers the most prized among the race of Men. Even Fergys and Karys couldn't deny that Kilian had a great talent to lead his archers.

Vân, upon coming of age, left Erebor and traveled throughout Middle Earth. For a short time, he stayed with the Rangers, learning their ways. The rangers accepted him within their ranks, curious about this man who was also part dwarf. With a height of five foot seven inches, Vân could blend in well inside the cities of Men. He never did stay in one place for too long a time, nor did he ever marry.

Maiti, had left with Thorin Stonehelm to help rebuild the Iron Hills after the end of Sauron. Even with her blindness, Maiti was respected by everyone who had returned to the Iron Hills, for she had the ability to use the earth as her eyes. Though Thorin Stonehelm had married another to secure relations with another dwarf clan, he never ended his relationship with Maiti. Out of this relationship between them only one child was born, and only a year after the boy's birth Maiti sacrificed herself to keep their son safe from an attempted assassination by an unknown dwarf.

Balder and Runila lived within Erebor, running a blacksmith shop of their own. Their son Coen would become one of Erebor's most sought after smiths for his talent with metal working would surpass that of his father, grandfather, and great uncle. Balder and Runila's daughter eventually joined Erebor's spy network and become its leader, Bofur II.

Freya never married, even though she had many offers of marriage from dwarves and men. However, she would continue on the work that her aunt Inara had started with midwifery. She was also the most requested midwife in Erebor and Dale. Her knowledge of female anatomy and childbirth gave her an edge, but it was the knowledge of herb lore that she learned from Sigrid, that made her the best. She eventually taught her cousin Raina, who she had picked as her successor.

Solen had married Yuri, after having asked her over a hundred times in a year. Though after their marriage, Solen found himself being asked to undertake the managing of the new Esgaroth by his cousin Bard. Both descendants of Bard the Dragon Slayer, had taken on the likeness of their ancestor and in Solen's case, even his height. With his new responsibilities in Esgaroth, his marriage to Yuri suffered from the distance between them, for Yuri refused to leave her father's library. Yet hope was not lost, for after the birth of their daughter Yuri had left the library to join her husband.

Kelda traveled with Legolas and Gimli for two decades before marrying Legolas with their parents in attendance. The ceremony had taken place in the Glittering Caves, that Gimli had been a new lord of for only a short time. Leaving her cousin behind in his own kingdom, Kelda and Legolas traveled across Middle Earth until Kelda found herself with child. It was then that they returned to Mirkwood till after their daughter's birth. After spending a decade within the forest, Kelda and Legolas took their daughter and traveled again. It wasn't until Tauriel's death by a small band of Melkor followers did Kelda and Legolas return to Erebor. Kelda had watched her father Kili battle through his grief until it finally led to his death only a decade later. She left Erebor again with Legolas and their daughter and returned to Mirkwood. It was there that she gave birth to a son, and Thranduil gave the boy his elven name. After only a few months, Kelda and Legolas with their two children traveled to Minas Tirith to witness Faith's marriage to Eldarion. From there, they traveled to the Glittering Caves to live with Gimli. Kelda's whereabouts after that time are unknown. However, Thranduil eventually found himself having guardianship over Legolas and Kelda's two children.

Toril lived with Pippin in Hobbiton since she refused to leave his side. Though they never had children of their own, they took in any orphaned Hobbit child whose extended family didn't want. Eventually, Toril and Pippin would begin to take in dwarflings as well, since her cousin Frerin would often send one or two to her if the dwarfling's extended family couldn't be found. The orphanage would eventually close after Pippin reached an old age. Toril took him and Merry back to Minas Tirith, and saw to it that they were indeed buried in a place of honor that Aragorn had promised. From there, Toril returned to the Shire for a time before heading to the Blue Mountains. It is there that she is buried.

Elleon became a companion to Radagast the Brown till the brown wizard was called back by the Valar. He would eventually take up residence in Radagast's home and stay there for most of his life. He never married, nor had any inkling to look for a spouse. Though there were many occasions that he would visit Thranduil's realm.

As for Faith, the youngest daughter of Thorin and Inara, she married Eldarion and lived in Minas Tirith. They ruled together for many years, and even produced several children. One of them married a descendant of Faramir and Éowyn, while another married into the ruling house of Rohan. But it was during the early years of their rule that they fought side-by-side against the growing cult of Melkor on the battlefield. When a tapestry was created, in remembrance of the battle, it was commented upon by many on how their rulers looked like Aragorn and Erebor's former warrior Queen Inara. But it was their children who made the remarks that their parents looked more like King Thorin and Queen Inara in the tapestry. For all of their children knew of King Thorin and Queen Inara from the tome that Faith had brought with her from Erebor.

* * *

 **So there it is folks. This story is all done, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have.**

 **Selene**


End file.
